


Помидорки и редиски — любовь до гроба

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Deviates From Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Killing, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Physical Abuse, Sasuke(OC)/Naruto UST, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, Violence, girl from another world
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 146,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Я пережила многое — и бродяжническую жизнь, и появление новой семьи, и гребанный подрастковый максимализм, и даже повседневные обязанности старшей сестры. Но на такое я уж точно не подписывалась. Это ж чем надо было насолить Богам, что меня после смерти запихнули в восьмилетнего пацана? И как теперь жить, если отныне ты — будущий шиноби, а твоя учиховская шкурка ценится на чёрном рынке как слитки золота на развес?





	1. Пролог

— Кристи, дай списать домаху!  
  
Устало приподняв голову и отвлёкшись от рисования нового эскиза, я вздохнула, узрев прямо перед собой довольную рожу своей одноклассницы. Выпускной класс, а она как списывала всё и вся, так и продолжает списывать. Стабильность, чёрт подери, мне бы такую. А ведь мои знания позволяют мне учиться на достойном уровне, вот бы только время иметь…  
  
— Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Встряхнула головой, вернув своему пустому взгляду осмысленность. Невесомо кивнула и протянула однокласснице толстую тетрадь по алгебре. Та радостно вскрикнула, отчего мой сосед по парте даже проснулся, и побежала к себе, переписывать. Перемена продолжалась.

  
— Дань, ты, это, локоть убери, а? Мешает, знаешь ли, — покосилась на парня, тот лишь хмыкнул, отвернулся к окну и засопел. Вылитый Шикамару, вот честное слово. Такой же непризнанный гений и такой же лентяй. И ещё мой бывший парень. И ещё… Много таких «ещё». Но сейчас не об этом, совсем не об этом.  
  
Я снова склонилась над своим рисунком, аккуратно выводя линии. Контуры прояснялись, я чуть улыбнулась, но этого не увидел никто — улыбку скрыли густые волны моих каштановых волос. Беспристрастие и полное абстрагирование от мира — вот то, что я всеми силами пыталась изобразить на этом портрете. Но никогда не удавалось. Слишком сложно, сам _он_ слишком сложный, но ведь именно из-за этого он мне и приглянулся.  
  
Учиха… М, сколько ассоциаций. Невольно закусила губу и уставилась отсутствующим взглядом лазурных глаз в потолок. И как его только свет носил? Серийный убийца, шизофреник, социопат, эмо, — Господи, здесь с таким послужным списком его бы уже давно упекли в психиатрическую лечебницу без суда и следствия.  
  
— Крист, хватит отсебятины — у Саске не такая причёска, — голос Дани ворвался ко мне в голову с замедлением в пару секунд. Я моргнула, затем посмотрела на него, ещё раз моргнула. Одноклассник обводил скучающим взглядом мой рисунок, пододвинув его к себе. Я хмыкнула. Анимешник хренов, везде пять копеек вставит.  
  
— Вот только не начинай. Сама знаю, — выдернула рисунок из его руки и, сложив пополам, спрятала в дневник. Парень зевнул, медленно повернулся ко мне и дунул себе на чёлку.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда будешь рисовать, вспомни, что портреты обычно рисуют вживую, — лениво бросил он, затем подхватил с парты карандаш и начал переворачивать его между пальцами.  
  
— А ты, когда будешь в следующий раз это говорить, вспомни, что он выдуманный персонаж, — кинула фразу даже уже не глядя.  
  
— Во избежание подобных случаев невымышленные люди придумали художественные школы, как бы.  
  
Снова фыркнула. Вечно он ко мне придирается по поводу моей любви к рисованию мультипликационных персонажей. Вот есть же такие люди!  
  
Довести мысль до конца мне не дала резкая помеха — в класс зашла учительница. Как хорошо, что я отдала не ту тетрадь, в которой пишу, а черновик. Перестраховка никогда лишней не была.  
  
— Итак, класс, все живо спрятали вещи и достали двойные листки! Поживее! — с порога рявкнула учительница, заставив половину учеников подпрыгнуть на своих местах. Одиннадцатый класс, а они до сих пор не привыкли, пф.  
  
Пришлось повиноваться, своя шкура дорога. Эх, поскорее бы закончился учебный год…  
  


***  
  
— Итачи! Зачем?! Зачем ты их убил?!  
  
Саске безбожно надрывал свои голосовые связки, расширив от ужаса глаза, смотря на трупы своих родителей. Его аники с невозмутимым видом стоял в полуметре, слева, пустым взглядом прохаживаясь по брату.  
  
— Проверял свои силы, — просто ответил он, нисколько не смущаясь крови на своём лице. Он наклонил голову набок, а затем просто развернулся и пошёл прочь. Саске от шока поначалу даже не мог шевельнуться. Злость медленно поднималась с глубин души, заполняла естество: до сознания с черепашьей скоростью, но с такой же неизбежностью доходил тот факт, что родной брат убил столько дорогих для Саске людей. Брат! Аники! Его Итачи!  
  
Его глаза резко обожгло, и Саске на секунду зажмурился. А затем помчался за братом, сверкая в свете луны ярким шаринганом с одним томоэ. Итачи успел отойти не так далеко, но у младшего Учихи и без того ушла всего пара секунд, чтобы добежать до того места и с диким криком, идущим словно из самой души, наброситься на Итачи. А тот лишь брезгливо откинул своего отото в сторону, даже не применяя никаких техник. Саске упал на землю, перекатился и так и остался лежать на животе, не в силах подняться — столько пережитого всего за несколько минут сломили и без того хрупкую детскую психику.  
  
Губы Итачи шевелились, он говорил что-то, но Саске в упор не слышал — в его уши словно наложили ваты. Из горла вырывался лишь хрип и истеричное взвизгивание, по щекам текли слёзы. Его маленький мир рушился, рушился на глазах, настолько быстро, что не хватало сил удержаться за тонкую нить реальности.  
  
Саске попытался подняться, глаза его снова полыхнули алым, и радужка заново зажглась от активации Шарингана с одним томоэ. Глухая ярость, ненависть, чувство предательства, ущемления собственного достоинства, некая ревность — всё это смешалось в диком коктейле его безумного взгляда. Итачи на секунду замолчал, затем произнёс что-то о силе ненависти, вложил катану в ножны на спине и пристально посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Что ж, раз так… Цукиёми!  
  
Резко Саске погрузился в странный алый мир. Здесь всё было кроваво-бардового оттенка, вокруг по улице, словно в замедленной съёмке, бегали люди, но они не обращали на него внимания. Не видели. Не ощущали. Как и он не ощущал иллюзии. Ребёнок что-то кричал, звал брата, молил о пощаде, но всё было напрасно. Как бы он не закрывал глаза, картины резни клана всегда стояли перед взором. Ему казалось, агония будет длиться вечность.  
  
Внезапно всё прекратилось. Саске пошатнулся, в глазах его всё двоилось и расплывалось. Он упал на колени, упёршись трясущимися руками в каменную гальку дороги. Итачи стал плавно, неспешно подходить ближе к нему, пытаясь удержаться от лишних движений — чтобы не подбежать и не раскрыть всю подноготную. Или хотя бы успокоить. Утешить. Взять с собой…  
  
Резко одёрнув себя, он остановился всего в полуметре от брата, затем, выдавив из себя презрительный фырк, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и запрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Саске попытался хотя бы приподняться, но руки разъехались в стороны. Всего его нешуточно трясло, перед глазами чудовищно чётко стояли картины недавней резни его собственного клана. Родным братом. Это было просто неправильно.  
  
Не в силах больше шевелиться, Саске обессилено рухнул на землю, веки его стали постепенно смыкаться, тяжелея. За секунду до потери сознания, в самом центре, около зрачка полыхнул лазурный цвет, а затем глаза закрылись. На минуту стук сердца — единственный звук, что гулко разносился по всему дому — замер, наступила гробовая тишина, а затем тихие неритмичные удары вновь пронеслись по пустому помещению…  
  


***  
  
— Всё, урок окончен.  
  
Сонно потянувшись и сладко зевнув в кулак, я начала неспешно собирать свои вещи с парты и надевать куртку. Посмотрела в окно и хмыкнула. Вечерело. Как-никак, а в России, по крайней мере в моём городе, в ноябре уже к трём на улицы опускались сумерки, что уж говорить о северных районах.  
  
Урок алгебры нисколько не способствовал поднятию настроения и уменьшению моей сонливости, приходилось лишь повиноваться. Застегнула молнию, поправила капюшон и накинула лямку школьной сумки на плечо. Отлично, теперь и домой идти можно. Отец, наверное, уже и ужин приготовить успел, а мама снова задержалась на работе.  
  
Толкнув входную дверь, вышла на улицу, и в лицо сразу ударил морозный ноябрьский ветер. Снежинки облепили волосы, приклеились к ресницам; я отплёвывалась, как могла. Руки побелели от холода, но я этого не ощущала, погрузившись в свои мысли. Впервые с момента открытия школьных дверей и объявления меня одинадцатиклассницей я ощущала себя так легко и спокойно. Мне, как интроверту, конечно же довольно затруднительно находиться в одном помещении с кучей галдящих подростков, поэтому любое более-менее тихое место мне безумно нравилось. Интересно, родители не сильно обидятся, если я сегодня задержусь подольше, пойдя не домой, а в библиотеку? Конечно, я готова поспорить на полтинник, что они сейчас опять смотрят новости по телевизору и уже как полчаса ждут меня, но соблазн посидеть в любимом темном углу читального зала с очередной книгой был непреодолим. И я хотя бы смогу нормально сделать домашнее задание. Как ни прискорбно, если не сделаю его вне дома, то не смогу уже нигде, ибо мелкая эгоцентричная зараза в лице моего младшего брата опять начнёт приставать ко мне с просьбами поиграть на приставке, чего мне очень не хотелось. Выбор был очевиден. Пройдя по длинной прямой улице до конца и упершись в перпендикулярный ей дом, практически не раздумывая, завернула вместо левой стороны направо, ловя себя на мысли об очередном «побеге» из дому. За весь месяц я просидела в родных стенах от силы двенадцать часов. Да, родители рады не будут, но что поделаешь. В конце концов, я не прогуливаю школу и в прошлом году в табеле не получила ничего ниже четвёрки, а за это, между прочим, им стоило гордиться, вместо высказываний по поводу их озабоченности моей социопатией.

  
Резко затормозила около проезжей части; мимо пронеслись пара машин, две фуры и мотоциклист. Включился зелёный свет, толпа людей вокруг меня начала быстро переходить, осталась лишь я. Задумавшись, даже не заметила, как снова включился красный. Странно, все куда-то спешат, а мне захотелось просто постоять и насладиться видом. Поднимаю голову вверх и сразу щурюсь, так как в глаз почти попала снежинка. Нежно-пурпурное небо с переливами лилового, темно-синего и сероватого так успокаивает, а первые звёзды на небе кажутся маяками или свечками, испускающими такой далёкий и такой холодный свет. Напоминает северное сияние, будь оно только возможно в моей широте. На светофоре снова включился зелёный свет — блик отразился от соседней витрины и попал мне прямо в глаз, отчего я зажмурилась. Я лишь услышала, как с другой стороны перекрёстка, громко стуча ботинками об асфальт, кто-то побежал, а затем рёв мотора, становившийся всё громче.  
  
Резко до слуха долетел громкий окрик из-за спины — кто-то отчаянно звал меня. Повернув туда голову, увидела мужчину, что выкрикивал что-то и указывал пальцем на дорогу. Интуитивно поняв, что от меня хотели, сделала несколько шагов назад. И в ту же секунду мимо, всего в полуметре, пролетела иномарка, на всей своей нешуточной скорости заехала на обочину и с размаху врезалась в столб электроснабжения. Тот пошатнулся от силы удара, накренился и… с дождём искр вокруг себя упал на соседнее здание. Ток прошёл по столбу от самого основания, задев и машину, взмыл вверх и моментально поджег окна здания. Все прохожие, ставшие невольными свидетелями этой картины, замерли каменными изваяниями и не шевелились от ужаса. Дом загорелся, и огонь стал переноситься на соседние квартиры.  
  
Кто-то отмер и дрожащими руками набрал на телефоне пожарным, но было ясно и без экстрасенсорных способностей, что они будут ехать слишком долго и люди за это время могут погибнуть. Совесть почему-то молчала. Наверное, потому, что я сама только что могла умереть и лишь чудом спаслась. Но ведь… не спасись я, не загорелся бы дом…  
  
Истерический визг на третьем этаже многоэтажки заставил всех людей поднять головы и посмотреть на балкон, как раз выходящий на улицу с этой стороны. В полутьме помещения можно было увидеть, как какой-то парень метался из одного угла комнаты в другой, словно пытаясь что-то достать. Отойдя немного назад, я прищурилась, всеми силами стараясь увидеть, что же там происходит. Визг-то был девчачий. И отгадка пришла практически сразу, но от этого леденящие душу мурашки прошлись по моей спине.  
  
Девочка. В другой комнате сидела девочка, и её отделяли от спасения языки пламени, что только-только перекинулись со штор на ковёр.  
  
Больше сдерживать себя я не собиралась. Всё-таки у меня был пунктик по поводу отношений между братьями и сёстрами. И раз свою сестру я не сберегла, то сейчас не спасти эту девочку я не могла.  
  
Школьная сумка с гулким звуком упала на асфальт, следом за ней улетела и куртка. Хвала небесам, я сегодня одела линзы и видела достаточно хорошо, чтобы сразу заметить сплетения виноградной лозы и водосточные трубы прямо там, где находился нужный балкон. Под изумлённое оханье пожилых старушек и мамочек и возгласы остальной толпы, я бросилась туда и, не успели меня начать оттаскивать от уже вовсю полыхающего здания, парой рывков добралась до уровня первого этажа. Затем, спустя ещё пару секунд, была на втором. Тут пришлось сильно попотеть и очень осторожно взбираться дальше — в паре метров от меня лежал на чьем-то балконе столб и продолжал искрить. Третий этаж — и вот, я аккуратно, но ловко спрыгиваю на дощатую поверхность и сразу простукиваю её кроссовком. Держится. Отлично. Тогда я рванула к застекленному балкону. Он был закрыт изнутри, и я не стала возиться со взламыванием, а просто налегла на него плечом и влетела в комнату со звоном бьющегося стекла. В лицо сразу же дунуло жаром. Утерев грязь и пот со лба, поднялась на ноги и побежала в другую комнату, куда ещё можно было зайти без опаски с моей стороны.  
  
Девочка, сжавшись в маленький комок, сидела в самом углу, у кровати, и неистово ревела в рукава своего домашнего платьица. Сбоку от неё уже начинал разгораться шкаф, и с его верха посыпалось что-то наподобие пепла. Не успев затормозить, я упала на колени и своим телом закрыла девочку от опасности. Джинсы моментально порвались на коленях и около голени, а спину сильно обожгло упавшим пеплом. Девочка резко перестала плакать и посмотрела на меня во все глаза — большие, испуганные до смерти и неимоверно зелёные.  
  
— Тш-ш, я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда, — прошептала я ей на ухо, и в ту же секунду произошло целых два события: в комнату с противоположной стороны вновь вбежал тот парень, и дом резко тряхнуло, а затем пол начал расходиться по швам как раз по линии огня. Что-то ухнуло у меня в районе груди, и я, кажется, только сейчас осознала, **во что** вляпалась. Но отступать было поздно.  
  
Встать на ноги, перед этим ещё и ухватив девчонку, оказалось очень сложно: колени тряслись, кровоточили и ужасно ныли, а кончики волос, кажется, и вовсе подгорели от пепла. Но эти трудности казались мелочами по сравнению с тем, что предстояло сделать.  
  
— Подойди поближе и я перекину её тебе! — заорала я, пытаясь перекричать хруст бетона и шелестящий звук огня. Парень услышал и осторожно подполз на четвереньках к всё увеличивающейся трещине в полу. Я тоже подошла максимально осторожно. Кадильный дым клубами лез в рот и нос, заставляя кашлять, а глаза слезиться, но я зареклась всё бросить и просто сдаться.  
  
Чуть покачав ребёнка на руках, я более-менее определила её вес и силу, с которой нужно кинуть, чтобы не навредить.  
  
— Лови! — ещё раз воскликнула и… всё-таки кинула девочку. Парень ловко поймал её в воздухе и сразу же прижал к себе. Плечи девчонки снова задёргались — она опять начала реветь.  
  
— А ты как перейдёшь сюда? — вдруг спросил парень, и до меня только сейчас дошло: не перепрыгну же я столб огня высотой в метр. Отчаяние пустило в мозг свои корни.  
  
— Придумаю! — крикнула в ответ я, и тут дом снова тряхнуло. На этот раз сильнее и с большим ущербом: пол, будто неустойчивая льдина, проломившаяся посередине, начал обламываться и падать вниз. Ситуация становилась безвыходной. Где-то вдалеке послышались сирены пожарников. Парень, услышавший их точно так же, как и я, вмиг поднялся на ноги и умчал к балкону — звать на помощь. А я осталась одна.  
  
Ноги подкосились, и я упала на колени, чертыхнувшись. Занозы начали сильно мешать, а кровавая корка никак не застывала, из-за чего лужа бардовой жидкости уже начала расплываться под моими ногами, неприятно хлюпая. Откашливаться от дыма уже просто не было сил.  
  
В какой-то момент, который я явно упустила из-за предобморочного состояния, многоэтажку тряхнуло в третий раз, и именно этот стал для меня последним: кусок пола, на котором я сидела, треснул и отломился. По какому-то одному богу известному рефлексу я успела ухватиться рукой за край, но острые зазубрины сразу же пронзили ладонь насквозь, и боль моментально заставила меня разжать пальцы. С громким криком я упала на пол второго этажа и… сломала себе что-то наверняка крайне важное, раз в момент перестала ощущать ноги. А спустя ещё пару секунд сознание заволокло дымкой, и организм, переставший оказывать сопротивление, начал отключаться. Последней моей связной мыслью перед приближающейся смертью было радостное осознание чьей-то спасённой жизни, а затем пустота заволокла меня полностью…


	2. Часть 1

Если это сон, тогда я хочу проснуться.  
  
Первой связной мыслью в моём мозгу была именно эта. Глаза были закрыты, тело странно болело, словно я несколько часов подряд без передышки грузила вагоны, по конечностям волнами растекалась тяжесть. Перед внутренним взором яркой вспышкой стояло пламя и последнее осознанное воспоминание — я всё-таки спасла ту девочку. Затем агоническая боль от, — очевидно — раздробленных в мелкую крошку рёбер или позвоночника, и моментальная темнота. Я чувствовала себя откровенно ужасно: словно меня связали колючей проволокой, проехались раз этак пять асфальтовым катком, испробовали новейшие разработки свето-шумовых гранат, а под конец заставили слушать Бибера в наушниках. И я ведь даже не преувеличиваю.

  
Просто огромнейших усилий стоило банально приоткрыть глаза. Сначала размытые серовато-белые пятна и непонятные полосы, затем где-то минута ушла на фокусировку и я смогла понять, что я всего лишь глядела на грязно-белый потолок. Вперившись во внезапно слишком уж отчетливо видные трещины на этом же потолке, я невольно подумала: а разве моё зрение позволяет так хорошо различать детали? Что-то не припомню, чтобы после порчи его в детстве я могла видеть лучше, чем средне. А всё из-за кислоты, «нечаянно» попавшей мне в глаза, когда в приюте решили надо мной подшутить и отбелить мне волосы какой-то там смесью пятновыводителя с уксусом и чём-то ещё. Я-то давно привыкла к тому, что нужно щурится, но вот сейчас откровенно не понимала причины, по которой надобность в этом резко отпала.  
  
Безумная мысль пролетела на задворках сознания: раз я почему-то всё ещё жива, может, мне провели операцию, притом успешную, сжалившись и исправив ещё и зрение? Да не, бред. В такой стране, как Россия, это невозможно. Добродушие и сердечность тут у докторов появляются только за деньги, которых у моих родителей, увы, кот наплакал. Мои собственные сбережения они, конечно же, не найдут, поэтому идею с операцией, — причём любой — я отмела сразу. Значит, ничего такого не проводили. Но я ничего не ощущаю — боли в груди не было, хотя именно туда судя из воспоминаний и пришёлся главный удар. Что-то здесь отчаянно не сходилось.  
  
Просто из любопытства я попробовала поднять руку и, — я немало этому удивилась — у меня получилось управлять конечностью довольно неплохо. Я продолжала смотреть в потолок, при этом медленно сгибая кисть, пальцы, переворачивая руку на разный манер: в общем, я старалась понять, в чём подвох. Однако, осознать в чём же я смогла лишь посмотрев на руку. Первой мыслью было: это какой-то розыгрыш. Второй: едрить твою налево, что это за хрень?! А третьей: я всё-таки сплю. Возможно, для кого-то это показалось бы смешным, но для меня уменьшение моей руки практически до детских размеров было за гранью понимания. На несколько долгих минут я застыла на месте, не в силах переварить информацию, а затем резко дернулась всем корпусом, садясь на кровати. Никаких капельниц, никакой больничной одежды, никаких бинтов и никакого гипса: ни-че-го. Я с расширенными от ужаса глазами осматривала свои руки, которые я ощущала слишком явственно, чтобы можно было усомниться в факте их принадлежности мне же.  
  
— Какого хера?.. — хрипло произнесла я и тут же тело прошила волна паники: не мой голос. Это был не мой голос. Более высокий, с лёгкой хрипотцой ото сна, но бля, он был именно **детским**. Даже не подростковым. Дрожащими руками я ощупала шею, но и она была в полном порядке. На какое-то время у меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что мой разум переселили в тело другого человека и эта операция по спасению жизни каким-то чудом удалась. Но затем я вспомнила, что в моей стране такое невозможно, и родилась другая версия происходящего. Конечно, мозг в моменты паники может за пару секунд проанализировать больше информации, чем за всю жизнь, но я не думала, что я смогу настолько быстро сообразить, что нужно осмотреть себя и то место, куда я, гипотетически, попала после аварии.  
  
Моргнула, снова фокусируя слишком чёткий взгляд и провела ладонью по волосам. Ещё одним неутешительным открытием стало то, что волосы стали до жути короткими и какими-то колючими. Такие были у брата: короткие и стоящие торчком, как от лака. Попытавшись оттянуть несколько локонов чтобы посмотреть, какие они, у меня ничего не получилось — слишком короткие. Я уже даже не захотела предполагать, почему их вдруг решили обрезать. Что ж, в любом случае здесь должно быть зеркало и я уверена, что смогу себя разглядеть.  
  
Странная тяжесть в районе груди всё не давала мне покоя. Кроме этого места в теле больше ничего сильно не болело и это немного настораживало. Вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз я поняла, что это не из-за лёгких — что-то другое, так как дышать было легко. Опустила взгляд вниз и… Ну что ж, я уже просто устала удивляться. И это определённо не смешно. Совершенно. Серьёзно. Вот сейчас можно начать паниковать. Какого чёрта… Нет ну вот какого чёрта?! В смысле?! Парень?! Где моя грудь? И что за дурацкое телосложение? Господи, я хочу очень жёстко проматериться.  
  
— Я ненавижу свою жизнь, — и снова **этот** голос! Кажется, в этот момент на моём лице отразился весь спектр человеческих эмоций: паника, граничащая с истерикой, отчаяние, злость, непонимание. Начав рваными движениями ощупывать своё тело я с ужасом заметила, что оно **моё**. Я ощущала **всё** и это просто убивало. Слышала, что есть специальные игры, которые как бы отправляют тебя в виртуальный мир и ты ощущаешь себя как в реальности, но нет, я чувствую всё **слишком** реально. И ведь тело ребёнка! Такое телосложение бывает лишь у детей!  
  
Очень нецензурно ругнувшись себе под нос, резко скинула с себя одеяло и спрыгнула на пол. Моментально потеряв равновесие, упала на колени и чтобы не распластаться окончательно, выставила вперед руки. Тихо охнула, когда всадила несколько заноз из дощатого пола, но не обратила на это внимания — рывком поднялась на ноги и, пошатнувшись, замерла. Восприятие… поменялось. Как будто я потеряла в росте сантиметров тридцать. Больничная кровать слишком высокая для меня: видимо, поэтому я и навернулась, вставая. Обернувшись, я наконец увидела зеркало и не раздумывая побежала к нему. В тот момент я даже не задумалась над слишком большим размером палаты как для российской больницы. Было лишь чудовищное желание узнать, в кого, мать их, меня превратили грёбаные доктора. Вот, я оказалась у зеркала и…  
  
_Этого просто не может быть._  
  
Отражение смотрело на меня удивлённым взглядом больших чёрных глаз, бледное лицо по бокам прикрывалось колючими локонами иссиня-чёрных волос. Под немного покрасневшими глазами виднелась чернота: признаки хронического недосыпа. Мать пресвятая богородица, да это же… Бля… Учиха Саске. Приподняла, а затем прислонила к немного грязному стеклу ладонь и к моему ещё большему ужасу отражение повторило сей жест. Крайне медленно покачала головой — отражение Саске сделало то же самое. Провела пальцами по оголённому торсу — идентичное сделал Учиха. Когда отрицать очевидное стало просто нелепо, я с тихим вздохом опустилась на колени и мученически застонала. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, я старалась упорядочить мысли, что метались в голове как стая птиц: впервые в жизни я не понимала абсолютно ничего.  
  
Это было отвратительно. Худшая ситуация, когда-либо случавшаяся со мной. Выходит, что я умерла, а затем каким-то чудом попала… сюда? В мир Наруто? Да ещё и… Господи, даже в мыслях произносить это не просто странно, а противно. Я попала в **тело** Саске. Плюс мелкого. Снова посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я поняла, что сейчас Саске было от силы восемь-девять лет. А мне шестнадцать. Блестяще. Мда, определенно, хуже и не придумаешь: чужой мир, чужое тело, непонятная ситуация. Хотя… Тут я преувеличила. Если я правильно поняла и ничего из канона не забыла, а ещё, конечно же, спятила не окончательно, то Саске в больницу попал из-за резни клана. Он должен был две недели лежать в коме, но этому помешала я. Удивительно, как иногда удачно сталкиваются обстоятельства.  
  
— Слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком…  
  
— Вот не ной, а? Мне и самому отстойно.  
  
Голос прямо около меня настолько напугал, что я дёрнулась и отскочила, кажется, на целых два метра, больно ударившись спиной о железную ножку кровати. Перед глазами поплыли странные пятна, но спустя пару секунд я снова сфокусировала взгляд и уставилась прямо перед собой. Увиденное заставило начать разуверяться в собственной вменяемости. Полупрозрачная фигура Саске, зависнув в паре сантиметров над полом и скрестив по-турецки ноги, с уставшим видом осматривала меня ленивым взглядом и, кажется, не обращала внимания на странную обстановку.

  
— Ты… Саске, что ли? — первое, что вырвалось у меня. Стадия отрицания уже прошла и теперь я с жадным интересом смотрела в ответ на того самого человека, которого в какой-то мере полюбила ещё только начав смотреть аниме в двенадцатилетнем возрасте.  
  
— А ты знаешь другого такого Учиху? Нет, конечно же, дурында, — огрызнулась в ответ эта мелочь и мученически закатила глаза к потолку. — Поздравляю, мы оба остались живы только благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств.  
  
— А по-конкретнее можно? — и всё-таки этот голос слишком непривычный. Странно, что мои мысли как бы озвучиваются моим родным голосом, а слова произношу я тем же самым, которым разговаривает Саске, сидящий напротив. Саске же тем временем удивлённо приподнял брови и хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты же умерла в ту же секунду, что и я. Поэтому наш Великий и Всемогущий Рикудо, — эти слова были явно произнесены с иронией. — решил, что такой способ воскрешения будет довольно оригинальным. Не находишь?  
  
— Вообще-то нет.  
  
— Вот и я тоже. — Учиха вдруг круто перевернулся в воздухе и подплыл, если так можно выразится, ко мне, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза. Такой мелкий и такой серьёзный. Но по сравнению со мной ему повезло намного меньше и на его фоне моя проблема вообще не кажется проблемой: блин, да меня воскресили! Вернули из мёртвых!  
  
— Послушай, Саске, я искренне сожалею в том, что всё так неудачно сложилось и я в этом отчасти виновата, но… — начала я, не зная, как правильно объяснить волнующие меня вопросы. — Просто теперь… теперь ведь я контролирую твоё тело, так?  
  
— Да. Ты могла в этом убедится, спрыгнув с кровати и шандарахнувшись носом в доски.  
  
— Очень смешно, — фыркнула. — Ладно, а ты? Где ты сейчас находишься и что делаешь?  
  
— Я умер на момент твоего воскрешения, поэтому меня поместить обратно в моё же тело, увы, не смогли, — Саске усмехнулся, причём так по-детски: эта ухмылка походила на улыбку Чеширского кота. — Но, как ты видишь, я теперь что-то типо призрака. Буду до скончания времён летать возле тебя и мешать. — он зловредно захихикал. Не знаю почему, но обычный разговор как-то успокоил меня и я даже улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— За что? — удивился Саске, явно ожидавший какой-то колкости в ответ.  
  
— Со мной даже в родном мире давно никто так не разговаривал. Так по-простому, я имею в виду. Школа не считается. — я невольно вспомнила, как возвращалась в свой последний учебный день домой и по спине пробежал холодок. Мда, отлично, просто отлично. И… Блин, я только сейчас поняла, что мне заново учится надо! Пять лет в Академии Шиноби! Пять лет! От безысходности я схватилась за голову руками. Кажется, Саске правильно понял, о чём я подумала, поэтому сочувственно засмеялся.  
  
— Лох — он и после смерти лох!  
  
— Дурак! — злобно воскликнула я, сокрушённо покачав головой.  
  
— А тебя, кстати, как зовут?  
  
— Кристина. Для друзей Кристи. — представилась я, скованно и учтиво улыбнувшись. — Хотела поинтересоваться, а почему именно я?  
  
— Поконкретнее. Я же не экстрасенс, — непонимающе переспросил Саске.  
  
— Почему именно мне выпала такая честь быть воскрешенной, да ещё и стать, отчасти, Учихой. Это, между прочим, реально круто и очень престижно.  
  
— Ну во-первых, спасибо за такой лестный отзыв и высокую оценку клана, — с усмешкой произнес Саске, паря в паре сантиметров сбоку от меня и увлечённо ковыряясь пальцем в железке. — А во-вторых, я и сам не знаю. Просто повезло, вот и всё. Ты могла и не воскреснуть. А могла ожить в другом мире или реинкарнировать в своём же. Воля случая.  
  
— О, благодарю за поддержку. — язвительно, но в меру, откликнулась я, снова осматривая себя. Вообще было всё ещё странно смотреть вниз и не видеть привычных черт. Просто фигура парня: я как будто смотрю на себя глазами брата. Вспомнив своего мелкого, я резко потеряла чувство спокойствия и облегчения, которое на какое-то время смог вселить в меня Саске. Родители… Нелегко им, наверное. Мама вообще так за меня всегда боялась и пеклась, а с отцом мы были особенно близки. Что уж говорить о Саше: я честно не представляю, **как** он будет смотреть на труп старшей сестры в морге. Обгоревший, неестественно переломанный, весь в крови...  
  
— Эй, ты чего?  
  
Кажется, я слишком сильно приуныла. Лишь когда меня окликнул Учиха я поняла, что несколько минут бессмысленно таращусь на свои руки и ни на что не реагирую. Моргнув, мотнула головой, чтобы прийти в чувство, и повернулась к Саске.  
  
— Ничего такого, — попыталась придать голосу уверенности, но что-то явно пошло не так: Саске скептически изогнул бровь.  
  
— Я могу читать твои мысли. — осведомил он меня и для наглядности ткнул пальцем мне в лоб. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то дотронулся мокрой салфеткой; в общем, не самое приятное. Кстати, чтение моих мыслей — это довольно логично, если вспомнить ситуацию, в которой мы оба оказались. — Только что ты вспомнила родителей. Сочувствую.  
  
— Да куда уж мне до тебя! — коротко и нервно хохотнула, проводя рукой по колючим волосам. — У тебя родной брат клан вырезал, а что у меня? Обычный пожар.  
  
— Я получил некоторые твои воспоминания, — вдруг сказал Саске и я моментально притихла: кажется, сейчас он скажет что-то важное. — Это правда, что Итачи убил родителей из-за Данзо?  
  
— Он… — ну что ж, я почему-то так и думала. Всем на твои проблемы плевать, лишь бы только свои решить. Вот и сейчас его интересует исключительно брат, в чём я не могу его винить. Меня тоже, по большей части, сейчас волнует только то, как наименее беспроблемно выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Крайне щекотливой ситуации, хочу заметить. Вздохнув, я произнесла: — Да. Прямой приказ Данзо, как главы Корня АНБУ. Вырезать весь клан ради того, чтобы не произошла революция.  
  
— Это глупо. Другие кланы вместо того, чтобы понять, что с ними тоже может такое произойти из-за неповиновения, только больше взбунтуются. — задумчиво сказал Саске, перестав ковыряться в кровати. Это выглядело довольно забавно — его пальцы сначала проходили сквозь прутья, а затем застревали и распылялись сгустками чакры. Но я заставила себя отвлечься от рассматривания столь интересного явления и посмотреть Саске в глаза.  
  
— Данзо пообещал Итачи, что ты будешь обеспечен всем, чем нужно, для проживания, и что тебя в деревне никто не тронет.  
  
— Да, но из твоих воспоминаний следует, что меня презирали и боялись чуть ли не также, как этого демона Узумаки! — гневно воскликнул Учиха. Я вздохнула.  
  
— Видишь ли, — обдумывая каждое слово, начала я, удобнее сев на полу. — тебя боялись из-за силы. Думали, что ты как последний выживший представитель своего клана решишь отомстить окружающим за то, что резня, якобы, произошла по их вине. Не могу их в этом винить — ты действительно выглядел, — то есть будешь выглядеть — довольно устрашающе и неоднозначно.  
  
— Хорошая поддержка, спасибо, — язвительно ответил Саске, но он явно задумался над моими словами. Теперь он резко взмыл чуть ли не под самый потолок, начав летать туда-сюда. Я невольно засмотрелась, наблюдая за тем, как голубые потоки чакры парят в тех местах, где он только что пролетал, и на время полностью увлеклась этим. Но ничто не может продолжаться вечность, и поэтому Саске в какой-то момент замер на месте и резко спикировал вниз, буквально столкнувшись со мной нос к носу. От неожиданности я дернулась назад и во второй раз ударилась о железную ножку кровати.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать? Сомневаюсь, что ты будешь просто сидеть сложа руки и давать всем тем ужасным событиям случится.

  
— Ты… прав, конечно, но я не думала, что мне придётся отвечать на этот вопрос так скоро, — секундное замешательство прошло, цепочки мыслей выровнялись и я наконец четко осознала что я должна сделать. Будто этот вопрос запустил механизм, который помог мне осознать, что я всё-таки воскресла, это окончательно, и, кажется, третьего шанса не будет, а потому я должна изменить канон к лучшему. Это моя единственная возможность и я её ни за что не упущу. Очевидно, Саске смог прочитать мои мысли, раз его губы вдруг исказил загадочный оскал, и он произнёс:  
  
— О, ну так что же ты задумала?  
  
— Я бы не прочь для начала подружится с Наруто, — задумчиво протянула я, растягивая на полу ноги и расслабляясь. Холод уже был не так ощутим, а оголённый торс не настолько сильно мешал восприятию действительности. — Ещё нужно наладить связи не только в Конохе, но и за её пределами. Не Акацуки, — сразу же добавила я, стоило Саске открыть рот. — Суна, например, или Кумо. Киригакуре тоже ничего. Новая деревня Звука, в принципе, тоже сойдёт…  
  
— А вот к этому чертовому змею я тебя не пущу! — резко взвился Саске, придав лицу сурового выражения. Смотрелось это уморительно и я даже не постаралась сделать вид, что не улыбнулась. Его это оскорбило до глубины души. — Сдался тебе этот педофил с его «искренним» желанием помочь тебе, — он таинственно замолчал, а затем резко выкрикнул. — заполучить твоё тело!  
  
— Ну, по факту, я же девушка, меня априори тянет к парням. — парировала я, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Орочимару — это довольно хорошая партия. Но я больше склоняюсь к Наруто. Всё-таки я в некоторой степени любила его ещё при жизни. Прошлой жизни.  
  
— Не верю. — прямо заявил Саске, сложив руки на груди. Мои брови взмыли вверх даже без вмешательства с моей стороны.  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Давай тогда договоримся сразу, окей? Ты не мешаешь мне, а я не мешаю тебе. Моя личная жизнь — это моя личная жизнь, и мне решать, что и как в ней налаживать. Захочу, пересплю хоть с половиной Конохи, ясно?  
  
— Но тело моё! Ты же не можешь просто так взять и…  
  
— И кто же мне запретит, м? — лукаво улыбнулась. — Бесплотный призрак чакры? Занятно.  
  
— Я всё равно не согласен.  
  
— Ты слишком наглый даже для восьмилетки. — честно призналась я, окидывая Саске изучающим взглядом. Теперь я по настоящему заинтересовалась. Определенно, он мне безумно нравился во время просмотра аниме: сильный, красивый, принципиальный, недоступный, опасный, загадочный. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему от него так фанатеют. И сейчас, рассматривая его, я в какой-то мере осознала — да, его в целом можно даже назвать харизматичным. И было очевидным то, почему от него так тащился Итачи — эту мордашку невозможно не любить. Но всё же, он не дотягивал. Недотягивал, по крайней мере лично для меня, до уровня того же Наруто. На одной внешности не вытянешь, тут нужно иметь уникальный внутренний стержень, который люди привыкли называть характером.  
  
Моргнув, хмыкнула.  
  
Да, определенно, это видно даже в таком маленьком возрасте — Саске банально сломался под напором обстоятельств и эта его борзость сейчас лишь пленка, шелуха, которая является обычной защитной реакцией организма. Особой уникальности в нём, по факту, и нет; кроме фамилии он ничем не отличается от других.  
  
Почесав кончик носа, — чертова привычка, осталась даже после смерти — я обратилась к Саске:  
  
— Я могу с тобой взаимодействовать?  
  
— Чего? — приподняв брови, переспросил Саске. Он явно ещё осмысливал то, что явно подслушал из моих мыслей, и был не настроен к разговору как минимум последующие пять минут.  
  
— Дотронуться. Я это имею в виду. — пояснила я. — И если да, то по твоему желанию или всегда?  
  
— Я не знаю. Когда ты была в отключке я не осмелился даже подойти поближе. — честно признался Саске, отведя взгляд. Еле удержала себя от саркастического смешка: это ж надо! Он стесняется того, что теперь он стал призраком! Блестяще!  
  
— Ну, попробуй тогда, — протянула вперёд руку, ладонью кверху, и стала ждать.  
  
Долгие десять секунд Саске мялся в нерешительности, а затем осторожно протянул свою собственную руку. В тот момент, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись, по моему запястью прошло что-то на подобии электрического разряда, но дальше по руке не пошло. Больше это ощущение не появилось: Саске просто дотрагивался своими пальцами до моих. И тогда я резко наклонилась чуть вперёд, схватила его за кисть и потянула на себя. От такого резкого движения он не удержал равновесия и полетел вниз, но всё-таки смог остановится. Правда, его глаза расширились ещё больше, стоило ему увидеть, как я мягко вырисовываю замысловатые узоры, проводя своими пальцами по его ладони. Такие… холодные. Что очевидно. Но… всё равно, его рука была настоящей, я это чувствовала. И это означало, что я всё-таки оказалась права насчёт тактильных соприкосновений.  
  
Убрав наконец руку, я ещё пару секунд посмотрела в пустоту перед собой, и затем тихо спросила:  
  
— Это правда, что у многих Учих гаптофобия?  
  
— Боязнь прикосновений? — хрипло переспросил Саске. Кивнула. — Да, есть такое. У многих. Наверное, единственным, кому они нравились, был… Итачи.  
  
— Итачи? Не припомню такого.  
  
— Он не выставлял этого напоказ. Скорее всего, знали только я и Шисуи.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Снова молчание. Я прислонилась к холодной поверхности кровати, а затем, вздохнув, приподняла голову. Шея хрустнула. Отлично. Для разнообразия решила опробовать некоторые упражнения: даже на ноги для этого встала. Немного насмешило меня то, что даже от обычного выравнивания спины в ней уже потрескивали суставы и начинало ныть в пояснице. Уголки губ дёрнулись вверх и я полуобернулась к Саске:  
  
— Ты вообще знаком со словом зарядка по утрам?  
  
— Очень смешно. — Учиха насупился; от прошлого удивления и непонимания моих действий не осталось и следа. — Вообще-то мы с аники часто занимались зарядкой и брат учил меня упражнениям.  
  
— Во как, — я фыркнула, начав разминать руку. — И что же? Сколько десятилетий назад ты забросил свои тренировки?  
  
— Да прекрати ты! Между прочим, моё тело пролежало без движения почти целый день! Как думаешь, будут ли мышцы нормально функционировать после этого?  
  
— Ох, каких слов понабрался. Тебе бы, всё-таки, стоило заняться спортом. Сам понимаешь — вот это, — я указала на свой оголённый торс. — не то, что хотят видеть девушки, представляя себе атлетическую фигуру.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебя будут интересовать девушки, — парировал Саске. Я усмехнулась, но спорить дальше не стала, признавая его выигрыш в этот раз.  
  
— А нельзя как-нибудь передать твои воспоминания о деревне и шиноби мне, м? Просто я ничего не помню из того, что происходило так давно. — а затем объяснила под не особо доверчивый взгляд. — Да, для меня всё, что происходит сейчас — ужасно далекое прошлое.  
  
— В принципе, можно. Но я не знаю как. — Учиха явно задумался. Конечно, не хотелось мне его перебивать, ведь от этого зависела моя конспирация в дальнейшем, но я всё же сказала:  
  
— А ты про счёт в банке знаешь? Ну, твой личный, который…  
  
Двери резко распахнулись и в комнату без стука вошла медсестра. Я так и недоговорила то, что хотела сказать, замерев. Медсестра тоже замерла на месте, с папкой в одной руке и надкусанным яблоком в другой. Её расслабленность резко куда-то улетучилось, плечи напряглись, лицо стало похоже на лицо фарфоровой куклы: настолько озабоченно и удивлённо оно выглядело. Я сглотнула. По всей видимости, Саске она не видела, раз не начала кричать от ужаса. Придав лицу максимальной отчуждённости, а голосу — твёрдости, я заговорила, обращаясь к ней:

  
— Доброго утра. Вы чего-то хотели?  
  
— Я… Я… Вы… Господин Учиха… Вы… Кома и… я не… — начала, заикаясь, мямлить медсестра, прижав папку к груди. Вспомнив, что Учихи обычно требуют немедленного исполнения всех пожеланий, ледяным тоном приказала:  
  
— Дайте мне мою медкарту и принесите мне поесть, — а затем, чуть помолчав, добавила. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Да-да, конечно… Уже… уже несу… — и она умчалась прочь.  
  
— Ого, да ты прям вжилась в роль! — восторженно воскликнул Саске, улыбнувшись. Я прождала несколько секунд, на всякий случай, и сказала:  
  
— Я же знаю, как себя ведут Учихи, поэтому это не составило особого труда.  
  
— Ну, теперь-то волноваться вообще не стоит.  
  
— Стоит. Ты не ответил, кстати.  
  
— Про банк я ничего не знаю, если честно. — спустя пару секунд ответил Саске. — А вот передать воспоминания вполне реально. Шаринган.  
  
— У тебя же только один томоэ, — осторожно начала я. — как ты это сделаешь?  
  
— Придумаю что-нибудь. Ладно, я пойду. — он вздохнул, покосившись на дверь. — К тебе тут скоро вся больница заявится. Ажиотаж чудовищный будет, гарантирую. Удачи.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
И он растворился в воздухе, словно его и не было.  
  
Какое-то время я продолжала стоять около кровати, по инерции разминая затёкшие мышцы, но спустя пару минут бросила это занятие и подошла к зеркалу. Что ж, на меня всё так же смотрел оттуда Саске Учиха, а это окончательно и бесповоротно дало понять: теперь я буду просто мечтать вернутся в свой предыдущий мир, где нет ниндзя и ты не должен участвовать в Мировых Войнах Шиноби.  
  
В раздумьях по поводу моей дальнейшей жизни здесь, я и не заметила как вернулась обратно к кровати и села на неё, по турецки скрестив ноги. Вдруг я осознала, что не знаю сколько сейчас времени, и посмотрела в окно. Оно было зашторено, а потому я, пыхтя и проклиная всё на свете, пододвинулась поближе и дернула занавески в сторону. В глаз стрельнул луч солнечного света. Понятно, утро. Шикнула, но глаз не закрыла. Вот только, словно в насмешку, солнце выглянуло из-за облака полностью и всё моё лицо оказалось залито его светом. Тень улыбки, что до сих пор оставалась на моих губах, исчезла без следа, а кислое выражение лица, наоборот, подменило её. Мрачность охватила бы меня полностью, если бы не робкий стук в дверь палаты. Сама не заметила, как тихо произнесла что-то на подобии «Войдите!».  
  
— Господин Учиха, можно? — из дверного проёма показалась голова той самой медсестры, уже не такой напуганной, как раньше. Я невесомо качнула головой, маска ледяного спокойствия сама по себе возникла на лице.  
  
— Принесли то, что я просил? — равнодушно поинтересовалась я, с тщательно замаскированным интересом наблюдая, как девушка что-то указала рукой кому-то за дверью, а затем сказала уже мне:  
  
— Да, конечно. — она подошла поближе, — конечно, с величайшей осторожностью — и поставила поднос с едой на прикроватную тумбочку. Затем она достала из папки картонную карту, из которой торчали листки бумаги, и положила её рядом со мной. И спустя пару секунд она уже оказалась у двери, словно отпрыгнула от меня, как от прокаженного.  
  
— Вы ещё чего-то хотите от меня? — снова спросила я, когда спустя полминуты она никуда не делась, продолжая нерешительно мяться у порога.  
  
— Господин Учиха… тут… у нас не хватило палат и… Вы не будете против того, чтобы к Вам заселили ещё одного пациента? — она запиналась и мялась, но я всё-таки смогла понять смысл её слов. Наверное, чудом.  
  
— Хорошо. Я согласен. — ну, в принципе, чем мне это грозит? Да ничем. И я не привередливая чтобы устраивать истерики по поводу и без. В любом случае, это обычная практика в больницах. Значит, не только в российских.  
  
Медсестра кивнула, высунулась наружу и воскликнула:  
  
— Вываливайте его! — кто-то вошёл в палату и швырнул что-то в дальний угол. Кого-то. Да, это был человек. Парень, где-то возраста Саске. От такого наплевательского отношения к пациентам я хотела возмутиться, но удержала сама себя. Перечит образу. Слишком перечит образу. И моему, кстати, тоже. Вместо этого я придала голосу стальных ноток:  
  
— Что это такое? Разве так нужно обращаться с пациентами? — резонно спросила я, удивлённо распознавая в этом парне Наруто. Правда, удивилась я лишь внутри, сестра увидела только чуть приподнятую бровь. Но для парня, провалявшегося пару дней в коме после Цукиеми, я уверена, даже это сопоставимо с выражением шока на лице.  
  
— Это… Этот демон… Для него нам дали отдельный протокол поведения… — она засмущалась, отводя взгляд. Эх, вот не повезло же мне с телом, однако, теперь все девушки будут так реагировать на моё нахождение в радиусе мили. — Вы же не против? Он не будет Вам мешать? — вдруг переспросила она, явно заволновавшись о поспешности своего решения.  
  
— Нет. Когда меня выпишут?  
  
— До полного выздоровления ещё две недели. Но Вы можете уйти уже сегодня, — я кивнула на эти слова и жестом выпроводила медсестру из помещения.  
  
Две недели… За эти две недели я должна полностью освоить всё то, что уже знал до этого Саске. И зачем мне все эти хлопоты? Попала бы в Шикамару и не парилась, благо, мозгов хватает. Надо будет поинтересоваться у Саске, какая у него успеваемость по каким предметам, а то я вообще ничего не помню. Совершенно.  
  
Поелозив немного, я вздохнула.  
  
Ладно, я же не бесчувственная тварь, помогу, что ли, одному из своих любимых персонажей.  
  
Осторожно спустила ноги с постели, убрала в дальний угол одеяло и тихо соскользнула на пол. Доски не заскрипели, что уже хорошо. Выдавать своё резкое сочувствие Узумаки нежелательным свидетелям не хотелось. И всё-таки довольно странно было находиться в миниатюрном теле ребёнка, привыкнув к шестнадцатилетнему.  
  
Босые ноги прошлепали по холодному полу и я быстро пересекла те три метра, что разделяли меня и Узумаки. Чёрт, а ведь я до сих пор его люблю, больше кого бы то ни было из этого треклятого аниме. Короткие блондинистые волосы растрепались, на лице красовалось несколько синяков, фингал под глазом, изо рта текла струйка крови, уже успев подсохнуть. Семь лет. Ему семь лет. А мне шестнадцать. Ну и разница, ничего не скажешь. И я даже не беру в расчёт то, что сейчас я одного с ним пола. По факту. Не нужно это отрицать.  
  
Бегло осмотрев этого непутёвого Узумаки подхватила его подмышками и, несколько раз споткнувшись то о его, то о свои, ноги, дотащила до постели. Аккуратно, — насколько это вообще возможно в моём состоянии — взгромоздила на кровать бессознательную тушку и выдохнула, утерев пот со лба. Тяжеленный джунчуурики, блин, я хочу сказать. Семь лет, ест один только рамен, а весит больше меня. На диету его посадить надобно. Да, точно, так и сделаю.  
  
Я приподняла руки и, чуть покрутившись, поняла, что на мне та самая одежда в которой Саске и был пару дней назад, то есть в день резни клана. Ну, то есть нижняя часть. Верхняя почему-то отсутствовала по неизвестным мне причинам. А вот то, что было на Наруто, одеждой даже и язык не повернётся назвать. Какие-то лохмотья. Старые, потертые штаны серо-буро-малинового цвета с кучей дыр и царапин; чёрная футболка, которую грех даже гипотетически называть одеждой; ноги босые точно так же, как и у меня. Единственное, что я спокойно могу отнести к предмету гардероба, так это куртка. Наруто явно купил её недавно, но я узнала бы её из тысячи — оранжевая, хоть уже довольно испачканная в грязи, со стоячим воротником и синими вставками ткани около рук и живота. Да… Ну и, разумеется, куда-то уже успели подеваться его вездесущие очки, которые он так любил надевать в детстве. Маша-растеряша.  
  
Вздохнув в очередной раз, стянула с бессознательного тельца куртку и осторожно положила рядом с подносом еды. Увы, спирта у меня с собой нет, а потому придётся будить его по старинке: холодной водой. Взяв стакан с подноса, набрала в рот воды и как бы «распылила» её по лицу джинчурики. Не помогло. Он нахмурился, но не проснулся. Тогда я, не церемонясь, просто вылила оставшуюся жидкость ему на голову. Всё равно ещё один стакан есть, так что незачем экономить. Да и этому грязнуле будет грех жаловаться на бесплатный душ, коли он такой бомж без гроша за душой.

  
От такого душа Наруто явно не смог укрыться, и потому с шипением резко подпрыгнул на кровати, при этом одновременно и потирая спину, и стирая с лица жидкость. Мина у него была такая кислая, что я не сдержала лёгкой улыбки, правда лишь мимолётной, тотчас исчезнувшей с лица.  
  
— Ты?! — он заметил меня, от шока даже забыв о, — как я поняла — сотрясении, резво отпрыгнув в угол и забившись там, приняв угрожающую позу.  
  
— Я. — кивнула, сложив руки на груди. Диалог с аниме персонажем, дубль два.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — он насупился, казалось, что даже его волосы встали дыбом, а чакра взвилась в воздух. Потрясающее зрелище — увидеть вживую чакру девятихвостого. Это не бегло осматривать картинки на страницах манги, это совершенно другое, непередаваемое чувство.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то это моя палата и я здесь как бы должен находится. Цукиёми, все дела, — ненавязчиво напомнила я, усмехнувшись. Так необычно говорить о себе, как о парне, однако. Но… Самое странное, что это не кажется зазорным и не доставляет тех неудобств, которые должно было доставлять. Словно так и должно быть. Видимо, у меня что-то не так с мозгами. — Кстати, тебе бы не ввязываться в драки, бака.  
  
— Что?! Не лезь не в своё дело, Учиха! — взвился будущий Хокаге, затем гордо выпятил грудь и, приставив кулак прямо напротив сердца, громогласно произнёс. — Когда-нибудь я стану самым сильным шиноби Конохи и меня точно сделают Хокаге! И я тебя уделаю, вот увидишь!  
  
— Пф, — то ли случайно, то ли специально, но по иронии судьбы я повторила в точности этот «фирменный фырк» всех Учих. — Уж прости, но на пост Хокаге есть намного более подходящие личности, которые, для начала, не красят лица предыдущих Хокаге во все цвета радуги. — не удержалась от подколки в его сторону. Наруто насупился; его чакра стала более агрессивного, насыщенно оранжевого цвета. Это не к добру. Кашлянув в кулак, я взяла с подноса тарелку с каким-то месивом, напоминающим с виду кишки тараканов перемолотых в блендере, и протянула это Наруто как знак проявления моих добрых намерений. — Если хочешь, можешь съесть — я не голоден, а тебе сейчас нужнее.  
  
Наруто явно заглючил — конечно, вчерашний заклятый враг номер один предлагает еду, да ещё и довольно приветливо себя ведёт. Это у любого вызовет подозрения. Поэтому я, не дожидаясь какой-либо ответной реакции, просто всучила ему в руки тарелку, сама отошла в сторону и, сев на другой край кровати, принялась читать сведения из своей медкарты, что принесла медсестра.  
  
Довольно любопытно.  
  
Здесь намного больше интересного, чем я могла себе представить.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у Саске, — у нашего бесстрашного и непоколебимого Учихи — есть запись в кабинете психиатра из-за ночных кошмаров. А ещё биполярного расстройства. Причём Фугаку явно не скупился и отваливал хорошие суммы, если в медкарте новые записи каждую неделю, а иногда и чаще. Это… занятно. И объясняет многое. Например, почему у Саске такая расшатанная психика. И мешки под глазами.  
  
Всмотревшись в почерк, я смогла разобрать имя — Йокай Акашино. Имя лечащего врача. Очевидно, лучший психиатр в Конохе, раз Фугаку доверил именно ему присмотр за своим чадом. Отличненько. Навещу его, когда выпадет возможность. А пока нужно что-то делать с тем, что я нашла в других записях.  
  
Признаться, я действительно не ожидала того, что увидела. Саске оказался весьма болезненным ребёнком — в пять он уже переболел на пневмонию и ветрянку, а в семь, буквально полгода назад, его лечили от острой аллергической реакции на… Это заставило невольно улыбнуться. У него аллергия на карамель. Занятно. Очень полезное сведение в моей ситуации. Ну, по крайней мере, я могу не переживать по поводу ветрянки и гриппа: у Учихи теперь есть иммунитет. Уже что-то. Лично я болела максимум раз в пару лет, да и то легкой простудой, так что для меня необычно видеть столь пёструю историю болезней. Блин, да ему удалось лечь на операционный стол! Тут даже написано из-за чего: в пищеводе застряла кость и её можно было вытащить только с вмешательством ирьёнина. Невольно почесала шею. Никаких рубцов, вообще ничего. В принципе, я даже рада; шрамы хоть и красят мужчину, но всё же я не их фанатка.  
  
— Что такое пневмония?  
  
Голос Наруто выводит из раздумий и я поворачиваю в его сторону голову. Узумаки подсел поближе, но не слишком близко для того, чтобы я могла легко к нему дотянутся, и вытянув шею читал записи. Улыбнулась. А затем стала терпеливо объяснять:  
  
— Это заболевание лёгких. Оно передаётся воздушно-капельным путём. Через воздух, воду, прикосновения. Но чаще по воздуху. На холоде ты часто дышишь ртом и в легкие попадает неотфильтрованный воздух, а такой может быть заражён этим вирусом. Дети часто погибают, если заражаются, но если ты переболел пневмонией в детстве, ты невосприимчив к любым заболеваниям легких на протяжении всей жизни. То есть, я не могу больше заразиться гриппом, например.  
  
— Ого! — восторженно протянул Наруто, у которого загорелись глаза. В этот момент я ощутила что-то на подобии радости за то, что смогла заинтересовать его, и продолжила говорить, смотря в медкарту.  
  
— Есть много болезней, связанных с дыхательной системой. Есть врожденные: например астма; а есть и те, которыми можно заразиться. Элементарный пример, это грипп, но есть и другие. Бронхит, эмфизема лёгких, ларингит… туберкулёз. — последнее я добавила со вздохом. Уставившись пустым взглядом в лист перед собой, я вспоминала Итачи. Как он банально задыхался от этого гребенного туберкулёза; как существовал на одних только таблетках; как медленно, но верно угасала в нём жизнь. Моя рука невольно сжалась в кулак. Нет. Я этого не допущу. Я его спасу и плевать какими жертвами. Не позволю ему умереть даже ради благой цели или ради чего он там устроил всю эту ахинею с желанием выставить себя предателем. Что бы там не произошло, я тоже многое потеряла и я знаю какого ему. Ни за что не позволю ему сдохнуть.  
  
От самокопания меня отвлекает осторожное касание к плечу. Я дотронулась пальцами до виска и потёрла. Голова разболелась. Ладно, перетерплю. Наруто дотронулся уже настойчивей, явно решив, что нужно привлечь моё внимание. Взяв наконец себя в руки, снова посмотрела на него и он вдруг отшатнулся, широко раскрыв глаза. Как от прокаженной. Снова. У меня чувство дежавю.  
  
— Что такое? — максимально мягко поинтересовалась я, подметив, что ломка в висках прекращается. Наруто, сглотнув, хрипло произнёс:  
  
— Ты только что вдруг замолчал, а твои глаза… Они стали красными. Всего на секунду. Я даже и заметил случайно. Что это было?  
  
— Ты… увидел, так? — переспросила я, теперь уже заинтересовавшись. Так, мне это не нравится. Он активировался, а это плохо. Я же… Я же всего лишь подумала о Итачи! — Слушай, Наруто, ты точно уверен?  
  
— Уверен. А что?  
  
— Это был Шаринган. Клановое наследие. — глухо произнесла я, отложив медкарту в сторону и повернувшись всем корпусом к Узумаки. Я была настроена серьёзно, как никогда. — Итак, ты увидел только красный цвет или что-то ещё? Может, какие-то чёрные точки?  
  
— Эээ… Да! — задумавшись секунду, воскликнул Наруто, довольный собой. — Одна странная штука, похожая на… линию. Или запятую. Да, запятая, именно так!  
  
— Отлично, один томоэ. Ну спасибо тебе, Саске. — прошептала я себе под нос. Затем подняла голову и, улыбнувшись, сказала: — Спасибо. Ты мне помог.  
  
— С чем? Что я сделал? Эй, не игнорируй меня!  
  
— Ты скоро всё узнаешь, поверь. — пару секунд помолчала, уставившись в окно, за которым медленно поднималось по небосводу солнце. — Тебя должны выписать через пару дней. Ты быстро выздоравливаешь, я знаю. А мне… Мне нужно домой прямо сейчас.

  
И под шокированный взгляд голубых глаз я бодро спрыгнула вниз, прихватив карту с документами. Оглядев себя в зеркало я пришла к неутешительному выводу: никто не пустит из больницы полуголого пациента. Даже в России и то бы не выпустили. А Учиху тем более. Поэтому я стала думать. Так, мне нужно быстро незаметно пробраться к выходу и добраться до кланового квартала. План есть. Блестяще. Осталось только придумать как его исполнить.  
  
Ладненько, россиянка я или кто? Придумывать как выпутываться из самой задницы у меня в крови! Я не имею права ударить в грязь лицом! Обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Обязательно.


	3. Часть 2

Я подошла к двери и дёрнула за ручку. Без скрипа и каких-либо лишних звуков она открылась, давая мне возможность выйти. Кинув последний взгляд на Наруто я тихо произнесла «Ещё увидимся в школе через две недели, так что не скучай!» и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Огляделась. Пустой коридор что с права, что слева, что прямо. Не имею понятия где выход. Ну, интуиция всегда мне помогала, а потому я наугад выбрала первый попавшийся путь и с горем пополам решила идти направо. Осторожно, — на цыпочках — перебежала из одного корпуса в другой, пытаясь воспроизвести в голове проекцию этого здания. Что-то подсказывало, что нужно найти окно и посмотреть на улицу — может там есть ориентиры — но окон не было. Маленькие щелки под самым потолком я не учитывала.

  
В принципе, это далёкое прошлое, а значит сейчас никто ни за чем не следит, правда, лучше не рисковать. Доверяй, но проверяй. Я могла бы не прятаться, но... Думаю, люди не сильно обрадуются последнему (почти) из выживших Учих, преспокойно разгуливающему по улицам без спроса в такое время. Рискованно. А я не люблю рисковать по мелочам.   
  
Думай, думай, что ты можешь сделать? Что-то простое и действенное. Что-то, что используют все шиноби. Что-то…  
  
Хенге! Точно! Мозг, ты впервые сгенерировал гениальную идею. Даже не верится, что я вообще смогла что-то придумать — без пяти минут Учиха, сдохнувшая в своём мире в пожаре, при этом ещё и попавшая в не самое подходящее время. Чувствую себя... странно. Надеюсь, мне хватит выдержки не плюнуть на вселенские проблемы этого мира и не уплыть в закат, послав нафиг всех кроме новоявленного брата. Да, Итачи я бы в таком случае точно взяла с собой и это явно не будет обсуждаться. Стоп, почему я вообще об этом думаю?   
  
Вот был бы тут сейчас Саске и объяснил мне как к чёртовой матери складывать эти печати! А, к дьяволу это всё! Как говорили пингвины из Мадагаскара: плюнем, крякнем и надёжно склеим скотчем. Учиха я сейчас или кто, в конце концов.   
  
Наспех, неловко и неуклюже, сложила печати, выудив такие важные сейчас воспоминания из прошлой жизни, сконцентрировалась, представив себя, и почувствовала как лёгкий поток энергии прошёлся по телу. Необычайное ощущение! Поразительно! Словно и тепло, и морозно одновременно. Словно по телу прошлась волна воды и разряд тока. Не описать словами. Если такое ощущение будет каждый раз при использовании чакры, то мне это даже нравится.  
  
Зажмурилась и стала ждать. Пару секунд ничего не происходило и я начала отчаиваться. И вдруг «Бум!». Тихий звук, как от разрыва дымовой гранаты. Открыла глаза и вот, наконец-то, я снова ощутила себя как прежде: хенге старого тела, что сидит как влитое. Длинные каштановые волосы волнами спали на грудь, — о да! Мой третий размер вернулся! — я снова ощущала себя шестнадцатилетней. Всё-таки это в сто раз лучше, чем теснится в теле Саске.   
  
Улыбнувшись, на всякий случай осмотрела себя: обычная белая футболка и спортивные штаны, а на ногах кеды, мои любимые, чёрные. Такая одежда не привлечёт внимания. Странно, что это первое, что смог придумать мой мозг. Ну, нормально. Для первого раза я справилась блестяще. Точнее, не просто для первого раза, а для первого раза лично моего использования чакры. Осталось только постоянно себя контролировать и эта афера может прокатить. Я здесь никто, меня не должно было здесь существовать, никто не знает и никогда не узнает меня — это отличное прикрытие, особенно когда я чудовищно плохо контролирую чакру Саске.   
  
Теперь я, уже без опаски, вышла из коридора и направилась к выходу. Ну, к тому месту, где я надеялась есть выход. Главное вести себя естественно. Просто придай лицу вида истинного игрока в покер и другие люди тебе поверят. Вот, например, врач, прошедший мимо меня, вынырнув из бокового прохода, даже не обратил никакого внимания — в самом деле, какое ему дело до обычной девушки, явно посещавшей какого-то родственника, да и к тому же несущей в руках медкарту. Никаких подозрений. Идеальное прикрытие.   
  
Да, теперь я воистину стала ценить своё тело. Тут все ощущения максимально обострены и отточены, я уверена, моих навыков рукопашного боя хватило бы для отражения элементарной лобовой атаки генина. Максимум чунина. Но нужно максимально избегать всех шиноби деревни, я же, как никак, сейчас обычная гражданская. Ненужные расспросы ох как не к чему. Саске ведь до сих пор ничего не придумал, и я не знаю как вести себя с девяносто девятью процентами людей в деревне.   
  
Мда, а ведь день так хорошо начинался. Интересно, а что там дома с родителями? Их уже пригласили на опознание? Я уверена, что да. Я уже не смогу вернуться домой, в родной мир, это подсказывало сердце да и все ощущения организма. А жаль, хотелось бы последний раз повидать их. Ладно уж я, — за все мои грехи меня вообще в Ад надобно — но они этого не заслужили. Как и Саске. Вот что-что, а никогда не думала, что буду испытывать сожаление при мыслях об этом маленьком мстителе. Но я ещё могу изменить всё. Ещё есть время. И я могу. Могу. И сделаю это. Свои грехи я, конечно, не смогу искупить, но его жизнь угробить я просто не имею права. Хоть у кого-то из нас она должна выйти нормальной.   
  
Мимо быстро пробежала группа врачей, везя на каталке какого-то шиноби. Взгляд уловил капельницу, аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких, нитевидную кардиограмму пульса. Умрёт, резко подумалось мне. Вот была бы тут Цунаде… Нет, её тут нет. И не будет по меньшей мере ещё лет пять-шесть. При лучшем раскладе. Кстати о Цунаде… Я же писала фанфик с пейрингом Орочимару/Цунаде! Поставлю себе задачу свести этих двоих. Забавно будет. Эх, играю с огнём...  
  
Наконец, выход. Удивительно как легко меня вывела интуиция. Толкаю дверь плечом и вырываюсь из этого затхлого помещения с едким запахом медикаментов на свежий воздух, вдыхая всей грудью. Какое блаженство за эти полчаса впервые нормально подышать. Но время не ждёт, я щурюсь от луча солнца, прорвавшегося сквозь бескрайние облака, и быстрым шагом направляюсь к… Стоп. А куда идти-то?  
  
Резко затормозила посреди пустынной улицы, повернула голову вправо, затем влево. Почесала затылок. Чёрт, я же не ориентируюсь на местности так же, как и местные жители. А точнее вообще никак не ориентируюсь ни в каких деревнях. Тем более скрытых. Упустила из виду, забыла, не учла… Хочеться взвыть. Честно. Просто взвыть от беспомощности. Как я могла забыть? Если честно, я даже никогда и не интересовалась ни историей Конохи, ни её расположением на карте, ни чем-то в этом роде. Ну, ладно, историю я-то знаю, но в остальном я полный ноль. И как бы я не хотела как можно быстрее попасть в клановый квартал, я банально не знаю куда идти. Ну должен же быть хоть какой-то знак, хоть что-то. Развернулась скачала в одну сторону, затем в другую, подняла голову вверх и… Есть! Нашла! Ориентир, который я уж точно никогда ни с чем не спутаю.   
  
Столб, на котором сидел Итачи после нападения. Это там. Значит, прямо по улице, а затем... А, точно, мимо магазинчика с данго и ежесуботнего торгового базара.   
  
Я начала ходьбу медленными, немного неуверенными шагами, но вскоре набрала скорость; ноги сами принесли меня куда нужно. Всё это время я постоянно осматривалась по сторонам глазами, — благо, я играла на фортепиано и угол моего обзора двести градусов; можно было даже голову не поворачивать — запоминая _всё_. Всё, что вообще могло пригодиться, не имеет значения, закусочная это или дворец Хокаге. Хочешь жить — умей вертеться. А я жить хочу, особенно после того как уже разок коньки отбросила. Больше этого не повторится. Саске Учиха доживёт до Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби и переживёт её. Вместе с Наруто. И Нейджи. И Итачи. И всеми теми, кто погиб ни за что. Господи, ну почему я опять начала придаваться этой ностальгии и самокопанию? Бесит. Слишком много сентиментальности. Аж во рту свербит.   
  
Родной квартал всех Учих встретил меня мёртвой тишиной, не шуршал даже ветер. Здания, обвешанные жёлтыми лентами, были непривычно пусты, казалось, что эта пустота давит на плечи. Весомо давит. Особенно я почувствовала это, аккуратно проходя мимо всех этих зданий. Ленты трепыхались, но слабо. Окна и двери были изодраны, где-то видны дыры в стенах. Сглотнула. И вот здесь мне жить? Да тут такая концентрация призраков, как ни в каком доме с привидениями!   
  
Тихий хлопок ещё при входе в квартал дал понять, что хенге развеялось. Наверное, это либо из-за потери концентрации, либо из-за каких-то защитных мер, которые принимали Учихи против проникновения чужаков.   
  
Медленно продвигаясь вглубь, я всё больше убеждалась — это было классное место, но теперь оно ещё и устрашающее. Сады выглядели красиво, но мертвенная тишина давила на мозг. Архитектура домов тоже завораживала своей простотой, вот только разводы на окнах заставляли ёжится и отводить взгляд. Вряд ли я смогу здесь жить, не наведя порядок и не почистив тут всё.

  
Самый большой дом квартала явно принадлежал Фугаку и его семье. В этом сомневаться не приходится. Я вздохнула, настроив себя на худшее, и подошла ближе. Нерешительно помялась, а затем протянула руку к стене родного дома Саске. Своего дома. Да, теперь уже можно считать, что это мой дом, пора привыкать. Стены промёрзлые и неприветливые; шершавая деревянная поверхность под ладонью отдаёт холодом. Двигаю перегородку и, отдавая дань уважения японским традициям, снимаю обувь, ставя сандалии на специальную полочку, а папку с документами кладу сверху. Оглядываюсь, и тут натыкаюсь взглядом на гостиную. Да, определенно, самое мрачное место дома. Тихо отодвигаю перегородку и лицо моё становиться более хмурым, хотя я и понимаю, что причина не особо со мной связана. Косвенно, но всё же. На полу были всё те же белые линии. Обведенные мелом фигуры. Фуггаку и Микото. Вздохнула, прижимаясь боком к дверному косяку и в ту же секунду землю орошают первые капли дождя. Жаль, чертовски жаль, но я уже ничего не могу поделать и изменить. Попади я сюда хоть на день раньше, возможно… Нет. Я ничего не изменила бы. Эта мысль чрезвычайной трезвости была слишком логичной, чтобы с ней спорить. Что бы я сделала? Вежливо попросила Итачи не вырезать клан и дать им совершить государственный переворот, захватить власть? Объяснила бы, что ему в АНБУ делать нечего? Что он не должен нести эту ношу в одиночку? Что я действительно смогла бы помочь? А чем помочь-то? Розовыми соплями о братстве и любви? Не такой уж он человек, чтобы верить в неаргументированные слова. В пустые слова. Пустые, такие же как и этот дом теперь. И я это понимала. Он не поверил бы на слово даже родному брату, которого ценил больше жизни.   
  
Отклеившись от стены, я решилась подойти поближе. Резко у меня появилось одно странное, необъяснимое желание, которое я решила реализовать. Подойдя к белым линиям, я села, подложив под себя ноги, и сложила руки ладонями вместе. Я решила помолится за упокоение их душ. Всё-таки Фугаку с Микото это заслужили. Я просидела так довольно долго, сначала с закрытыми глазами, а затем открыв их; хоть я не считала себя верующей, но вытянуть из памяти пару молитв как раз в тему я смогла. Закончив с этим, я просто встала и, поклонившись напоследок, вышла из комнаты. На меня нахлынуло слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы оставаться в этой комнате ещё хоть на минуту дольше.   
  
**_Просто труп своей младшей сестры я нашла так же._**  
  
Чёрт... Не нужно было вспоминать. Серьёзно. Незажившая рана снова открылась и в этот раз я ощущала себя в несколько раз хуже, чем раньше. Даже хуже, чем на её похоронах. Успокойся, всё, хватит... Тшшш... Фух, пронесло. Всё-таки хорошо, что-то я умею заглушать ненужные эмоции. Полезный навык в нынешнем положении.   
  
Ладненько. Хватит раскисать — пора действовать.   
  
Собравшись с мыслями я пошла осматривать дом, при этом изредка останавливаясь и вслушиваясь в странные скрипы.   
  
Довольно просторный и чистый дом, хочу сказать: везде убрано и опрятно. Правда, все окна были зашторены, а потому создавалось впечатление, что здесь стоит мрачная атмосфера. Пришлось подходить к каждому окну и раздвигать занавеси. Но зато после этого стало в несколько раз светлее и я смогла лучше рассмотреть некоторые детали.   
  
Вообще, эта двухэтажная постройка мне понравилась. Правда. Уютно, аккуратно, приятно и по минимуму — как раз то, что я люблю. Плюс, теперь я смогу официально жить самостоятельно, а это ещё лучше, чем с сожителями. В одиночку мне спокойнее, да и, если уж на чистоту, намного привычнее. Как бы я не опиралась, но самой себе не соврёшь — после стольких лет, практически буквально, бродяжничей жизни, я привыкла к одиночеству и меня намного больше привлекает тишина, чем суета остального мира. А целый пустынный квартал в моём распоряжении это просто рай в подобной ситуации!   
  
Я решила прибраться. Да, банально, но помогает подумать и направить мысли в правильное русло. На кухне я немного задержалась, осматривая полки — продукты свежие, очевидно, я и вправду лежала в больнице от силы день или два. Самый давний продукт, это хлеб пятидневной давности, но всё ещё пригодный для еды. Поставив себе галочку в пункте «Купить еды и разузнать о местных магазинах» я полезла под раковину и нашла метлу, совок, старый веник, тряпки и швабру. Поразмыслив, оставила всё это добро около гостиной и поднялась по лестнице наверх, добравшись до ванной. Там вытащила из-за стиральной машинки пару вёдер и моющие средства, а ещё резиновые перчатки. Они были растянутыми и я сразу поняла, что они принадлежали Микото. Улыбнувшись, набрала воды и, сцепив зубы, спустила вёдра по одному вниз. Детские мышцы отдались тупой пульсирующей болью: определенно, кое-кто не привык к физическим нагрузкам, хоть клялся и божился, что тренировался с Итачи. Это тоже нужно исправить.   
  
Швабра казалась просто огромной по сравнению с моими нынешними размерами. И как, скажите мне на милость, при росте в с горем пополам чуть выше метра нормально держать эту высоченную палку, при этом не ставая на тумбочку? Вот и я не знала. Поэтому просто плюнула и стала вымывать пол просто тряпкой, отбросив в сторону швабру. Пол, кстати, оказался грязным. А с виду эти доски казались мне более чистыми. Но слой пыли давал понять, что субботника он не видел давненько — тряпка регулярно опускалась в ведро и заново смачивалась.   
Намного легче было с окнами — я просто брала моющее средство, тряпку, залазила на подоконник с помощью стула и начинала натирать их до блеска. Затем я сдергивала шторы и кидала их в общую кучу того, что хотела выстирать, а сами окна открывала на проветривание. Должен же чистый воздух заходить в дом.   
  
Следующим шагом в плане была гостиная: я содрала с пола белые ленты (они оказались из обычного скотча), затем смыла все разводы и пятна; для уверенности и собственного спокойствия я также протерла все вертикальные поверхности, до которых смогла дотянутся.   
Довольная собой, я, спустя два или даже три часа, наконец присела на крыльце, устало вытянув ноги и потягивая молока, найденного в холодильнике. Блаженство. Жизнь, гипотетически, последующие пару лет такой и будет — дом=> Академия=> возможная работа=> отдых под хенге в каком-то баре => дом. И так по кругу. До событий канона пять лет и я могу отчаянно лентяйничать, разве что только время от времени тренироваться вне школьного времени. Благо, я приблизительно помню где находятся полигоны. Можно поразвлечься и совсем чуть-чуть изменить канонические события — например, подружится с кем-то вроде Нейджи, Наруто или Шикамару. Ну, истинную причину своего дружелюбия я в таком случае рассказать не смогу, но просто дружить никто же мне не запретит.   
  
Допив молоко, я поставила рядом с собой стакан, продолжая размышлять.   
  
Что ж, приблизительно я знаю, что делать. Для начала просто влиться в среду: пошляться по городу, почитать газеты, если таковые имеются, понаблюдать за местными, возможно, завести разговор с кем-то и поинтересоваться о пустяковых вещах. Дальше, разумеется, школа. Две недели отдыха — и да здравствует дом знаний! Кстати о школе...   
  
Пару секунд задумчиво покрутила в руке пустой стакан, а затем бодро подскочила на ступеньке и пошла внутрь. Зашла на кухню, быстро налила нового молока и смастерила пару бутербродов. Не желая упустить мысль, появившуюся в голове, вихрем взлетела на второй этаж и с размаху забежала в комнату Саске. Ну, точнее, теперь уже в свою комнату. Оставив еду на столе подошла к шкафу. Тут определённо должны быть учебники. Я в этом уверена. Не могут же дети в Академии не иметь учебников, это бред.   
  
Ага! Есть! Целых две стопки! Блеск. Усмехнулась. Вытащив поочередно одну, а потом и вторую стопку, перетащила их к столу и, достав из ящика заранее приготовленные блокнот и ручку, выложила всё это на поверхность стола. Включила настольную лампу. Что ж, пора приступить к изучению школьного материала. Это будет отличным отдыхом от уборки.

 

***  
  
Книжки оказались чрезвычайно занятными.   
  
Больше всего мне понравились «История Мира Шиноби» и «Физические особенности метательного оружия». А ещё «Занимательная Биология для первогодок». Стоит отметить — хоть в этом мире прогресс застрял где-то на уровне средневековья, но образование у детей добротное. Не научиться в школе хоть элементарному могут лишь бездари и отъявленные лодыри (и почему же мне при упоминании этого слова сразу видится лицо Наруто?). Курсы математики и физики довольно легкие и максимально облегчённые для детского восприятия, но при этом объясняемый материал весьма недурный, да и примеры приведены грамотные. Мне ещё понравилось то, что книги по истории разделены: одна рассказывает истрию Конохи, а вторая — историю мира шиноби. Это похоже на нашу программу, в которой историю России и историю мира изучают отдельно. Сделав пометки в блокноте и, не удержавшись, в книге, я выписала самые интересные моменты, перечитав их несколько раз. Затем вырвала листки и прикрепила их кнопками к импровизированной доске над столом, где я намеревалась делать заметки о своих наблюдениях об этом мире.   
  
После истории мне попалась биология. Занятная книжка, в которой я частенько чёркала и писала на полях уточнения к некоторым особо интересным обозначениям и картинкам. На параграфе под названием «Спаривание людских особей» я дико ржала около пяти минут, не в силах поверить в то, что семилетним детям преподносят такой материал. Последующие полчаса улыбка не сходила с моих губ.   
  
Дальше я изучала химию. Ничего особенного, не учитывая моих пометок на полях напротив неправильных формулировок. Ну, порой я просто от балды дописывала свои личные наблюдения. Например, сбоку от расшифровки слова «этаноловый спирт» я добавила: «при дозе 25-30 мл для ребёнка наступает смерть». Ну, и так дальше. Параграф с ядами вообще был исписан вдоль и в поперёк. В общем, я весело проводила время.   
  
За химией последовали искусства. Не удержавшись, в самом начале книги, на политурке, написала: «Искусство — это взрыв!» и решила ни за что не убирать этой надписи. Вот потомки удивятся. В самой книге особо любопытного ничего не было; я лишь несколько раз уточняла в словаре значение некоторых слов, а так, в целом, ничего. Мы изучали ту же чушь.   
  
Литература оказалась зашкваром. Серьёзно. Я искренне пыталась понять, что за идиотизм там написан, но мозг банально не воспринимал этого бреда. Ну не могу я насильно впихивать в голову эти японские хокку и всё тут! Это же бред! Бессмыслица! Эти стихи не имеют никакого отношения к нормальной литературе! Лучше бы напечатали здесь того же Акутагаву, если он существует в этой вселенной. Ну, на крайняк Джирайю — у того и то более осмысленная порнуха.   
  
Как не удивительно, но отдыхом для мозгов стала книга по философии и религии. Да, первый класс, а дети уже учатся выбирать веру и познавать смысл жизни. В конце даже был список вероучений и некоторые молитвы, которые легко запомнить и потом использовать. Книга оказалась легкой для понимания. Слишком. Это... неправильно. Пораскинув мозгами, нашла параграф о христианстве (ага, реально такое есть) и начала искать что-то знакомое. Откопала только головную боль. Сначала я честно пыталась понимать написанное, но после того, как прочитала фразу _«... и тогда Хейлель был свергнут с Небес, а Всевышний...»_ *, я с громким стуком захлопнула книгу. Это не было тем, на что я рассчитывала. Совершенно не то. Поэтому я решила больше не потакать собственному любопытству, а искать дальше полезный материал.   
  
Последняя книга, правознавство, оказалась наиболее нужной в моей ситуации. Я выписала практически все системы управления, составила пару таблиц с логической расстановкой законов страны, также хотела переписать имена Дайме страны Огня, но потом передумала. Нет смысла пока этим интересоваться. Раз мир Наруто так похож на феодальную Японию средневековья — не имеет значения кто номинально стоит у власти.   
  
Таким образом я завершила то, что хотела сделать, затем заново перетасовала книги и сложила их на ту же полку, с которой я их взяла. Помедлила пару секунд и, положив в карман блокнот, а ручку вставив за ухо, вышла из комнаты, направившись в соседнюю.   
  
Комната Итачи выглядела так, как я себе и представляла. Стерильная чистота, вещи строго на своих местах — чего ещё ожидать от педанта с уклоном в сторону перфекционизма.   
  
Осмотрев помещение и не найдя ничего такого, что могло оказаться скрытой ловушкой для слишком любопытных, вошла внутрь. И сразу же направилась к окну, закрыв его, так как промерзлый ветер сильно остудил комнату до такой степени, что я зябко поёжилась при входе.   
Подойдя к шкафу я, если честно, и сама не знала, что я хотела там отыскать. Книги? Свитки? Личные записи? Но я в любом случае пододвинула поближе стул, встала на него (ужасно опять иметь рост в метр сорок с небольшим) и начала копаться в вещах, коих осталось очень немного. Эта сволочь, — но умная, блин! — забрала всё оружие и все свои книги, которые, хотя бы гипотетически, могли бы остаться у него со школы. Чертыхнулась. Просто браво! Мог бы хоть что-то оставить своему любимому младшему братцу. А, нет, кое-что он в попыхах забыл. Удивительно, как это вообще можно забыть, но всё же.   
  
Свиток с клановыми техниками.   
  
Нет. Он не забыл. Специально оставил, прикрыв сверху пустыми бумагами. Наверное, догадывался, что я первым делом полезу к нему в комнату и буду что-то искать, а потому оставил это — мне нужнее. Умный засранец. Но я буду должна ему бутылку саке за такой щедрый подарок. Может даже и не одну бутылку...   
  
И тут я резко замираю на месте, широко раскрыв глаза и не в силах пошевелится. Я откладываю свиток в сторону, бережно кладя на пол, и вытаскиваю из груды старой одежды Итачи... коробку. Пересчитываю и невесело присвистываю. Шестнадцать стеклянных бутылок. Блеск. Кое-кто у нас пристрастился к алкоголю. В двенадцать. Не хило так. Лично я начала в пятнадцать, а он так рано... Боюсь, это скажется на здоровье. Вот паскуда, решил оканчательно себя угробить? Туберкулёз, теперь ещё и это. Чует моё сердце, парой нравоучительных тумаков он от меня не отделается. До какой же задницы его довела жизнь, если он хранит алкоголь в собственном шкафу, да ещё и ящиками. Вот это и есть то самое неожиданное открытие, после которого начинаешь реально сочувствовать человеку. Это просто олицетворение фразы «скелеты в шкафу». Прям буквально.   
  
Вздохнула, секундно размышляя над тем, что делать с саке. Затем откупорила ближайшую бутылку (в которой и так была выпита половина содержимого) и сделала несколько глотков. И мне было плевать на то, что с горла и даже на то, что детское тело может не выдержать хорошей концентрации. Было по барабану. Наверное, это случается. Просто случается. Когда до тебя наконец доходит безысходность твоего положения. Хочется просто забыться, чтобы градус в алкоголе перебил мороз, проходящий по коже каждый раз, когда мои мысли затрагивают тему семьи, дальнейшей жизни, того, что мне придётся пережить. Невесело усмехнувшись, я села на пол, прислоняясь спиной к шкафу, и запрокинула голову, вновь приложившись к бутылке. Градус небольшой — явно, в этом саке совсем немного спирта, процентов шесть-семь. Алкоголь опаляет горло, жарит изнутри, непривыкший к такому организм протестующе вскидывается, пытаясь заглушить ощущения, но всё на смарку. Третий глоток — и я наконец чувствую, как расслабляется тело. Есть всё-таки хоть что-то хорошее в том, что Саске никогда не пил: он быстро опьянеет, а это мне и нужно.   
  
Мысли начинают путаться, клубится, сталкиваться друг с другом и расплываться в разные стороны. Я, буквально, ощущаю, как горят щеки, как в мозгу что-то щелкает, будто выключаясь, и я начинаю проваливаться в спасительную темноту. Рука тяжелеет и опускается; тихое звякание стекла даёт понять о том, что бутылка выкатилась из руки и прокатилась к ящику, благо она теперь пуста. Последнее связное воспоминание: запечатленная картинка. Перед тем, как провалится в беспамятство, я посмотрела в окно, в котором тучи медленно разошлись и явили взору восходящее яркими багряными пятнами на небе солнце...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду Библейское имя Люцифера. «Хейлель» означает «Свет несущий», что было позже переименовано в более красивый латинский синоним «Люцифер» (лат. «Lucerre Ferre»), имеющий идентичное значение.


	4. Часть 3

— М-м-м…   
  
Пробуждение, конечно же, выдалось не из приятных. Спина и ноги затекли от ужасной позы во сне, шея хрустела просто отвратительно, а руки ощущались как двадцатикилограммовые гири. Проверка детского организма на восприимчивость к алкоголю провалилась с треском. Ощущения после пары глотков были не самые приятные: так меня не мутило очень давно.   
  
Тряхнув головой, я получила ещё и собственную дезориентацию. Пришлось проморгаться, чтобы вернуть зрению фокус. Затем я села, на всякий случай уперлась о стул и одним рывком встала на ноги. Голова снова закружилась, но на этом всё и окончилось: не могу утверждать наверняка, но это скорее всего из-за того, что моя сущность и сущность Саске начали сливаться воедино, а это означало и перенимание взаимовыгодных способностей. Невосприимчивость к алкоголю — как раз одна из тех особенностей, которыми я могла с гордостью похвастать. Вероятно, поэтому я так быстро очнулась, да ещё и не побежала сразу же блевать над раковиной. Уже плюс.

  
Выровнялась, расправив плечи, и огляделась. За пару часов ничего не поменялось. Я посмотрела в окно — солнечный свет бил косыми лучами, значит сейчас около одиннадцати утра. Потянулась, смачно зевнув, затем проверила коробку: для спокойствия собственной совести поставила её обратно на полку и для надежности прикрыла старыми лохмотьями. Выглядело убедительно. Довольно кивнув самой себе, прибралась, забрав с собой все свитки, что могли пригодится, и с особой тщательностью обшарила рабочий стол и кровать. Не найдя ничего (то есть, совершенно ничего), пожала плечами и вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Свитки были сгружены на пол в моей комнате. Оставила их там, а сама спустилась вниз и достала из-за духовки на кухне банку с рассолом. Голова немного побаливала, а потому я решила облегчить себе жизнь, выпив немного. Когда все насущные проблемы были наконец решены, я пораскладывала все тряпки и ведра по местам, вылив грязную воду, и со вздохом принялась готовить себе завтрак. Все депрессии по поводу переселения в новый мир наконец покинули меня, оставив лишь трезвость мысли и спокойный, холодный расчёт, которым я сейчас оперировала, окончательно планируя свои дальнейшие действия.   
  
Обычный омлет и овощной салат были приготовлены всего за пять минут — уж в чём-чём, а в выживании я могла похвастать кое-какими успехами. Затушив огонь на плите я села за стол, самой себе пожелав приятного аппетита и принялась есть. Желудок как раз громко заявил о своей пустоте, настоятельно требуя питательную пищу. Усмехнулась, вспомнив о той тараканной каше, которую дали мне в больнице, и решила при первой же возможности спросить у Наруто о вкусе той лабуды.   
  
Палочками, кстати, есть оказалось весьма удобно — конечно, если предварительно иметь в этом хоть какой-то опыт. Я начала искренне ценить то, что моя приемная мать была японкой и научила меня есть традиционными японскими принадлежностями, а не то пришлось бы страдать, пытаясь не сломать себе пальцы, и позорится перед одногодками. А дети жестоки. Милосерднее в таком случае было бы просто вскрыть себе вены.   
  
Когда с едой было покончено, я вымыла посуду, помня о том, что лучше сразу оттереть всё что можно и не лентяйничать, а затем налила себе молока и снова вышла на крыльцо. Доски жалобно скрипнули под моим весом, когда я села на ступеньку и начала вспоминать все события, произошедшие за пару дней до моего попадания в сей мир.   
  
Если брать по факту, то Итачи истребил клан пару дней назад, я, — и Саске тоже — получила шаринган с одним томоэ, хоть и чуточку не так как в каноне. Ещё Итачи сказал Саске о месте, где можно узнать много интересной инфы про наш клановый кеккай генкай и также клановые техники огня. Ставлю галочку: скопировать и вызубрить всё, что только можно, пока никто не прознал и не стырил его. Обито, например, может запросто. Игра на опережение не будет лишней.   
  
Встреча с Наруто в больнице сегодня утром может сильно поменять некоторые вещи. Если до неё я хотела держаться уединённо и не пересекаться с ним без надобности (как бы больно мне не было от таких мыслей), то после того разговора и той искренней радости, которую испытывал Узумаки от разговора со мной, я уже не смогу вести себя отчужденно. Да и я уже приняла решение. Я просто хочу стать тем человеком, которому Наруто смог бы доверится в сложную минуту. Возможно, я даже смогу просвятить его во что-то или дать ему понять, чтобы не так сильно паниковал после моего ухода из деревни. В любом случае, хоть это и эгоистично, но я хочу держать его возле себя и помогать чем смогу. Он может стать тем самый человеком, кто сдержит меня от совершения каких-то ужасных поступков — а я уверена, что прогрессирующая шизофрения Саске рано или поздно проявится и переползет и на меня, и тогда мне уж точно понадобится тот, кто удержит меня. Да, я эгоистичная сволочь. Но, блин, во имя общего блага, чтоб ему пусто было.   
  
Расслабленно откинувшись назад, на деревянный поручень у ступеней, я сделала глоток молока и тут резко вспомнила ещё кое о чём.   
  
За день до уничтожения клана совершил самоубийство Шисуи.   
  
Эта мысль отдалась горечью где-то в подсознании. Жалко его, конечно же, он мог мне помочь. Они с Итачи были у Саске единственными более-менее близкими людьми, которым он доверял и боль от потери которых передалась и мне. Шисуи... я бы хотела, чтобы он жил. Классный парень. Умер молодым — вроде, ему было всего двадцать пять. Грусняво... Впервые чувствую такую скорбь от потери близкого, конечно же, после сестры. С родителями Саске как-то не получалось должного сочувствия, но вот Шисуи я хотела отдать должное — он смог зацепить какие-то нити души, в следствии чего я сейчас ощущаю странное опустошение от мысли о его смерти. Возможно это от того, что его смерть стала своеобразным катализатором к действию для Итачи и тому, что случилось потом, но это, увы, я узнать никогда не смогу да и, по правде, не хочу. Надо будет, кстати, пойти в похоронное бюро и попросить, чтобы они установили ему памятник на кладбище. Или хотя бы обычную могилу. И пофиг, что с пустым гробом. Я хотя бы буду знать, что память о нём не потеряется и не сотрется со временем.   
  
— Ладно, хватит о грустном. Нужно сделать уже хоть что-то полезное… — пробормотала я себе под нос и первый раз за всё это время обратила внимание на то, как изменился мой голос. Грубый и низкий, — насколько может быть низким альт шестнадцатилетней девушки — голос с лёгкой наследственной хрипотцой стал довольно высоким, звонким и ярковыраженым дискантом маленького ребёнка. Но то, что и привлекло моё внимание больше всего, заключалось даже не в этом, лежало глубже. Скорость речи. В прошлой жизни я сумасшедше тараторила. Меня просто никто не мог понять. А сейчас… я действительно говорю медленно. Это так непривычно и странно. И странно ещё и то, что голос в голове мой настоящий, а этот совершенно другой. Непривычно и чертовски странно. А ещё…   
  
_Никаких привычек из прошлой жизни не осталось._  
  
Я заметила только сейчас, поднявшись на ноги и пару раз перекатившись с пяток на носки и обратно. У меня не осталось никаких «закладок» из прошлой жизни. Это тело полностью новое. Здесь нет ни привычки правильного и прямого держания спины, ни привычки правильного прикуса, правильной осанки, положения рук. В общем, тут нет ничего того, что я нарабатывала годами в предыдущей жизни. Всё с чистого листа. Что ж, пока что это самое ужасное, что произошло. После головной боли, разумеется.   
  
Так, ладно, не буду о грустном. Хватит депрессировать — горем делу не поможешь. Я должна думать о том, как жить дальше, а не о том, как поскорей свести себя в могилу переживаниями. Как там говорил Итачи? Храм… седьмое татами… тайна Мангёке… Вроде это. Быстрей бы Саске придумал способ перемещения воспоминаний, а то я так не найду храма и до скончания времён.   
  
Молоко закончилось и я внесла стакан в дом, промыла и оставила на столешнице. Затем пошарила в прихожей и нашла ключи от входной двери. Обулась, напялила футболку, найденную в гардеробе, надела на плечо простенькую сумку и вышла на улицу. Ключ несколько раз провернулся в замочной скважине. Щелкнуло, я проверила дверь и, убедившись в том, что она закрыта, пошла на прогулку.   
  
Признаюсь, я была действительно удивлена. Красота этого места завораживает. Когда я впервые проходила мимо этих посадок, я и не заметила всей красоты — слишком мрачным всё это казалось в утренних полусумерках, да и мне самой было не до разглядывания красот природы.   
  
Сад из аккуратно подстриженных сакур, изумрудная трава, тоненькие каменные дорожки, ведущие вглубь этого таинственного мира: всё это было будто из какой-то средневековой сказки; невысохшие капельки росы придавали своим мерным, редким свечением некую таинственную необычность местности. Будь у меня побольше времени, изучила бы всё, что только можно в этом саду. Но сейчас просто нет этих драгоценных минут: я обязана как можно быстрее выучить максимальное количество техник. Чего бы мне это не стоило. И я обязана хотя бы попытаться найти Храм.

  
Вероятно, я действительно заблудилась в какой-то момент — незнакомая часть квартала, в котором каждый дом был так похож на предыдущий, была в явном удалении от нужного мне места. Здесь, — неожиданно для меня — дома не были обвешаны яркими желтыми лентами. О нет, на них висели объявления об аренде! Я на какое-то время даже потеряла дар речи. Эти... эти паскуды посмели сделать это даже без разрешения главы клана! Да если бы Итачи узнал об этом, он бы перерезал всем старейшинам Конохи глотки, пока те бы грелись под эфемерным солнцем своих гор денег, украденных под шумок у моего же клана!   
  
От злости у меня сжались кулаки. Не прошло и минуты, как я сдернула все объявления со стен, а затем смяла их в один комок и... подожгла. Это стало такой же неожиданностью для меня, как и активация Шарингана в больнице. Бумага посто загорелась в руке. Коротко вскрикнула от неожиданности и удивленно вскинула брови, когда огонь моментально погас на ладони, а остался гореть лишь маленькими язычками на бумаге. Удивление сменилось удовлетворением. Я сосредоточенно нахмурилась, пытаясь представить себе как огонь заново разгорается на руке и, — блестяще! — это сработало. Повторив это ещё пару раз и наконец удостоверившись в том, что я каким-то чудом теперь умею управлять стихией Огня без складывания печатей, я вытерла руку от пепла и, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, направилась дальше. Определенно, мне это нравится. Что бы это не было, но это круто — я не ощущала жара и ничего такого, что могло бы означать потерю контроля. Решив спросить потом об этом у Саске, я продолжила свой путь, наобум повернув в первую же улочку.   
  
Спустя десять минут бессмысленных поворотов и остановок на практически идентичных улицах, я вздохнула, отчаявшись. Либо этот Храм не существует вовсе, либо он слишком хорошо прячется. Признавать то, что я банально не могу его найти, я отказывалась до последнего.   
  
Решив, что легче уверить Наруто в том, что он не станет Хокаге, чем сломать себе мозг в попытках найти несуществующее место, я развернулась и потопала обратно, по пути всё-таки согласившись с доводами разума и начав, наконец, запоминать маршрут.   
  
Ноги на каких-то, — одному богу известных — рефлексах донесли меня до маленькой пристани около речушки и я чуть ли не зарычала от досады.   
  
Вот почему именно _это_ место я найти таки смогла, а Храм — нет? Это произвол! Не честно, между прочим. Судьба, очевидно, питает страсть к таким клише, раз решила привести меня к этому месту. Насколько мне известно, на этом причале не однократно сталкивались Наруто и Саске, когда в свободное время отдыхали от учебы. Удивительно. Я только сейчас вспомнила, что Саске постоянно тут торчал, когда изучал техники, да и после резни клана тоже предпочитал это место шумным игровым площадкам. Идентичное происходило с Наруто.   
  
Вздохнув от приступившей вдруг ностальгии, спустилась к воде. Причал довольно большой по сравнению с тем, каким я его помню из манги, но более узкий и ниже посажен к воде. Именно последнее условие позволило мне беспрепятственно достать ногами до поверхности воды, сев на доски у самого края. Зачерпнула ладонями и умылась. Холодная речная влага быстро пробудила меня окончательно и я ещё раз намочила руку, проведя ею по шее и лицу, приводя себя в чувство. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, зачерпнула немного и попробовала. Вкусная. Пресная, прохладная, с еле различимым привкусом, который я никак не могла вытащить из памяти. Что-то похожее на морскую капусту или моллюсков, но понять, откуда этот привкус может быть у речной воды, я не могла.   
  
Отбросила в сторону сумку, затем расстегнула сандалии, стянула с себя одежду и в одном белье прыгнула с причала вниз. Холод приятными волнами обволакивал тело; я нырнула несколько раз и затем, выплыв на поверхность, распласталась звездочкой. Этот день начал мне нравится. Челка лезла в глаза, но я не обращала внимания — просто задумчиво уставилась в ясное голубое небо над собой, порой щурясь от настырных солнечных лучей. Несколько раз я испуганно дернулась, когда редкие водоросли касались ноги, и мне приходилось отплывать в сторону, чтобы неприятное ощущение не портило общей картины безмятежности.   
  
Вылезать откровенно не хотелось, хоть я и знала, что это уже пора бы сделать — пальцы начали деревенеть.   
  
Неохотно выползла на берег и упала на доски, продолжая улыбаться. Под палящими лучами тело высохло где-то через пять минут и это дало возможность одеться. С волос капает, за шиворот да и просто на одежду, но это мне даже нравится. Пора бы собраться с мыслями и начать то, чем я в целом хотела заняться, найдя подобное место. Медитация — отличный способ успокоения нервов. Ну, а в моём случае — ещё и замечательная возможность окончательно обсохнуть.   
  


***  
  
— Саске?..  
  
Удивлённо открываю глаза и даже забываю о том, что с помощью медитации и концентрации чакры удерживаю мелкие камни над землёй. Парочку из-за отсутствия контроля упали на голову мне, пару на голову Наруто, что и нарушил мой покой.  
  
— Узумаки? Что такое? Ты что-то хотел? — взволнованно спросила я немного охрипшим голосом. Тембр всё ещё непривычен, но когда меня останавливали мелкие трудности?   
  
— Это моё место для тренировок. Я как раз пришёл сегодня, а тут ты сидишь. Вот уже полчаса за тобой наблюдаю. — честно признался джинчурики и ткнул пальцем в дерево, под которым я сидела. Подняла голову вверх и правда заметила лёгкие выбоины и царапины на стволе. Надо же, а я и не знала.   
  
— Так вот чьи это кунаи были… — задумчиво протянула я и полезла в сумку, нашаривая ржавые орудия. — Если хочешь — забирай. — и кинула ему прямо в руки. От удивления Наруто даже поймал их, посмотрел на двадцать кунаев и такое же количество сюрикенов в своих руках, непонимающие изогнул брови и с немым вопросом перевёл на меня взгляд. — Это подарок. Забирай. Тебе нужнее.   
  
— Мне не нужны подачки, — скривив губы в немного презрительном выражении, произнёс он. — И тем более от тебя.  
  
От такой резкой перемены тона я удивленно приподняла бровь. Ах вот оно что, мы, значит, не любим, когда нам помогают школьные неприятели. И это говорит тот, кто смог вытянуть из пучины тьмы таких незаурядных личностей, как Яхико, Обито, Гаара, Цунаде, да и, чего греха таить, самого Саске. Я просто не верю в то, что он был... таким в детстве.   
  
— Да ладно? С чего ты так решил? Просто подарок, ничего больше. Мне дико жаль что ты так убого орудуешь метательным оружием. Хоть потренируйся, чтобы не так сильно опозорится. На моём фоне это смотрится ужасно. — лукаво улыбнулась, но слова произнесла с легкой насмешкой. Если Наруто не дурак — поймёт, что насчёт ужасного метания оружия я лишь приукрасила и это наставление улучшить навык.   
  
— Чтоб тебя! Издеваешься? — сквозь зубы процедив какое-то ругательство, этот семилетний мальчуган резко обернулся и с видом глубоко уязвлённой гордости направился прочь. Я хитро улыбнулась. Спустя пять секунд Наруто остановился и, вдруг зарвернувшись, направился обратно ко мне. Вид у него был обиженно-азартный, словно одна его часть дулась за ту довольно злую шутку над его навыками кидания кунаев, а вторая хотела и дальше продолжать этот диалог, явно надеясь получить для себя выгоду в любом случае.   
  
— Наруто, Наруто… Какой же ты ещё ребёнок… — шепотом произнесла я, когда он приблизился вплотную, а затем вдруг сел в метре от меня и, положив оружие в траву, пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.   
  
— И чего же хочет Его Величество, если оно соизволило явится обратно? — насмешливо протянула я, облокачиваясь на ствол дерева позади. Наруто нахмурился, словно обуреваемый противоречивыми чувствами, а затем выдал:   
  
— Ты не такой, каким был раньше.   
  
— Естественно. — манерно растягивая гласные, сказала я, горько усмехнувшись. — Ты не имел семьи, чтобы знать какого это — в один миг всё потерять, но поверь, от такого поменяется кто угодно. 

  
— Так значит это правда? Про... твой клан, — неуклюже спрашивает Узумаки и я фыркаю. Сама толерантность. Будь на моем месте настоящий Саске, он бы давно зарядил ему в лоб кунаем. Или Чидори. Нагаши. Хотя, вероятнее всего сразу Кирин.

— Правда, конечно. Аники убил всех позапрошлой ночью, оставив лишь меня. — снова хмыкаю, на этот раз иронично. — Проверка сил у него блин, а как же. Врет и не краснеет.

— Что? Ты о чём?

— Долго объяснять. Но, как я понял, ты вернулся только ради этого рассказа, да? — он смущенно кивает. Явно расстроился из-за того, что я так быстро его раскусила. — Ну, это очевидно. Да и я тебя не виню — всем было бы интересно узнать у меня, как у первоисточника, личное мнение на этот счёт. Так что ты хотел узнать?

— Ты... действительно так просто расскажешь? Ты же... — он замялся. — Я всегда считал, что ты не любишь делится личным с другими людьми. Ты всегда оставлял своё мнение при себе и... Ты вообще презирал меня! — добавляет он вконец убитым голосом. Я лишь доброжелательно улыбаюсь.

— Все меняются.

— Но от тебя я ожидал подобного в последнюю очередь. — глухо выдавливает Наруто. — Так значит... Тогда... Что вообще произошло? — и он тут же отнекивается: — То есть, если это слишком личное, конечно же не говори, я пойму и...

— Итачи убил всех в клане по... просьбе кое-кого, как я считаю. Сам бы он на такое ни за что не пошёл. — начала я. — Я остался единственным выжившим по его воле — интересно, не правда ли? В больнице сказали, что после Цукиёми я буду восстанавливаться около двух недель, но я решил не тратить время зря и свалить оттуда. В любом случае родной дом получше будет, чем те противные белые стены. Как в психушке. — тихо добавила я, на что Наруто неожиданно хохотнул.

— А Цукиёми это?..

— Особая иллюзия. Гендзюцу. — он неопределенно моргнул, но озадаченное выражение лица дало понять, что кое-кто не читает книг про чакроканалы. Вздохнув, объяснила: — Гендзюцу — это одна из основных категорий техник, которая использует чакру. Эффект является не настоящим, будучи иллюзией, а испытывает его лишь тот, кто стал жертвой этой самой иллюзии. Гендзюцу создаётся, когда ниндзя управляет чакрой в мозгу своей жертвы, воздействуя на пять чувств восприятия мира. Особо сильные ниндзя могут нанести урон психике при применении гендзюцу, некоторые случайно, а некоторые — специально. Ещё вопросы?

— И значит твой брат использовал это на тебе? — неверяще переспросил Наруто, поёжившись.

Кажется, он представил себе кучи разных пыток, которые может использовать человек в иллюзии, и ему это не особо понравилось. Я неопределённо промолчала, поведя плечом, а затем произнесла:

— В некотором роде, да. Это было его первое в жизни настоящее гендзюцу. Поэтому эффект вышел... неожиданным. — я коротко хохотнула, но смысл этого остался понятен лишь мне. — Будь он хоть немного поопытнее, может, тогда у него и вышло бы получше, а так... Хотя, насколько мне известно, он первый после Мадары, кто смог вообще активировать Мангёке в таком раннем возрасте. Всего двенадцать лет...

Я снова замолчала, задумчиво почесывая затылок. Наруто поначалу тоже молчал, а затем вдруг выпалил:

— Так значит, ты хочешь его убить за это?

Этот вопрос показался мне странным, но в то же время логичным. Не знай я о том, что я же и должна буду озвучить эту мысль через пять лет при поступлении в команду Какаши, могла бы просто решить, что он заволновался. Странно. Но я всё-таки решила не обращать внимания. Мне могло и показаться. И лучше искренне верить в то, что мне просто показалось.

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — фыркнула, скривив губы. — Он мой брат. Единственный. Он — это всё что осталось у меня. Единственный родной человек. Ты действительно считаешь, что, какие бы преступления он не совершил, я стану его убивать? Бред. Он — моя семья, и это не обсуждается.

— А твои родители? Они же... — Узумаки задумчиво замолчал, словно подбирая слова, но затем плюнул на это и сказал: — Говорят, их он и убил.

— Ты чем меня слушал? Я это знаю. Он сделал это на моих глазах. — я наглядно указала пальцем на своё лицо. — Но я слишком хорошо знаю брата для того, чтобы полагать, будто он сделал это по своей воле. Он пацифист и этим всё сказано.

— Пацифист? — переспросил Наруто.

— Господи, ты вообще в школе учишься?

— Конечно же учусь! Я просто думал, что ослышался.

— А, так ты знаешь смысл этого слова? — насмешливо произнесла я, на что Наруто слегка покраснел.

— Знаю. Это человек, который верит в идеологию, при которой исчезает насилие во всём мире. — отчеканил он. Ну, я рада тому, что он хоть что-то из книг читает.

— Правильно. — не могла не согласится с его формулировкой. — И поэтому я уверен в том, что это был не совсем его выбор. Отчасти. То есть, убивал, конечно, он, никто же вместо него мечом не размахивал, но изначальное решение определенно не его авторства.

— Зачем ты вообще рассказываешь мне всё это? — вдруг спросил Наруто. Развела руками в стороны и ответила так, словно для меня это ничего не значило:

— Теперь мы с тобой в одной лодке: презирают что меня, что тебя. Лучше уж держаться вместе, чем порознь, как думаешь? Вот я и решил, что ты имеешь право знать правду и мои мысли по этому поводу.

— Ты... Что ты сказал? — непонимающе переспросил Наруто, явно не до конца уверенный в том, что я не вру. Я не поскупилась повторить свои слова:

— Я считаю, что нам лучше держаться вместе. Так будет легче обоим. Подумай над этим, ладно?

— Эм... ага.

В его глазах отражалась вся сложность его мозговой деятельности в этот момент: он явно принимал какое-то жизненно важное для себя решение. Усмехнулась, а затем произнесла:

— Думаю, на сегодня рассказов хватит. Ты ведь с уроков сбежал, так? Можешь побыть тут если не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли АНБУ Хокаге и повели к нему на расспросы. Я буду не против твоей компании. — а затем, немного помолчав, добавила, усмехнувшись: — Кстати, как там та бурда в больнице? Ты хоть отравление не схлопотал?

***

  
Ладно, не признать тот факт, что день стал лучше после того, как явился Наруто, я не могу. С ним было весело и он разбавлял своими замечаниями рутину. Мы с ним ещё около часа болтали ни о чём, а потом он вдруг вспомнил о том, что пообещал Теучи-сану прийти на обед и оперативно убежал, на прощание клятвенно заверив, что обязательно вернётся в это же время на это же место завтра. И никакие мои уговоры по поводу того, что плохо прогуливать школу, не смогли его разуверить. Парень впервые в жизни обзавёлся другом и его явно не прельщала перспектива тратить ценное время на какую-то там учебу.   
  
После его ухода я ещё немного помедитиривала, но, признаться, очистить разум от ненужных мыслей было мне не под силу: я не знала, правильно ли я поступила, решив подружится с ним в столь раннем возрасте. И впервые мозг был солидарен с сердцем — правильно. Это решение я приняла после крайне долгого обмусоливания этой темы в своей голове, взвесив все за и против и не найдя больше никаких аргументов. В конце концов я просто пришла к выводу, что впервые в жизни поступила правильно и выкинула из головы переживания.   
  
Решение заняться упражнениями и тренировочными заданиями генинов было спонтанным, но зато действенным против лишних мыслей в черепной коробке. А потому я полностью абстрагировалась от этой проблемы и решила посвятить этот день изучению самых интересных из выбранных мною техник.   
  
Контроль чакры оказался намного легче чем я думала изначально. Серьёзно. У меня даже получилось пройтись по воде. Правда, ноги по щиколотки проваливались, но я всё же добралась до противоположного берега и благополучно вернулась обратно. По деревьям я пока ходить не решалась — опыт падения с них у меня был и все рентгенологи города знали меня в лицо, со смехом рассказывая другим пациентам о моём послужном списке из четырёхкратно сломанного копчика, множественных переломов как рук так и ног, не говоря уже про ушибы, внутренние кровоизлияния, сотрясения и прочее. Поэтому я, покосившись на дерево, решила не злить судьбу, а лучше потренироваться с расширением каналов чакры, с чем у Саске были довольно серьёзные проблемы.

  
Признаюсь, я начинаю его понимать в неприязни к отцу. Как он мог заниматься лишь старшим сыном и не уделять вообще ни капли внимания младшему? Да у Саске контроль чакры вообще на нуле, я еле-еле сделала первый сдвиг, просидев в одной позе пару часов и непрерывно медитируя. Больше меня никто не тревожил, поэтому я преспокойно абстрагировалась от мира и без зазрения совести заняла эту поляну. Когда меня резко вывело из своеобразного транса настойчивое бурчание живота, я всё же смилостивилась над организмом и пошла наловила рыбы, благо речка располагала обилием этой живности. И вот сейчас, жуя зажаренного на самодельном костре окуня, я мысленно составляла список работы на последующие месяцы, а в дальнейшем и года. Да, я всё-таки решила систематизировать всё то, что уже придумала, а то в голове одна сплошная каша из идеи и возможностей их реализовать.   
  
Сто процентов я буду максимально прокачивать сеть чакроканалов. Это не дело. Мне пока нормально не удалась ни одна техника, ни огня, ни молнии, ни вообще какой-либо стихии. А довольствоваться маленьким огоньком, годящимся лишь для разжигания костра, я не собираюсь. Мне нужно огромное пламя, как у Итачи или Мадары! И я этого добьюсь. Так-с, с этим разобрались. Свою клановую стихию и молнию, к которой у меня предрасположенность, я буду осваивать чуть позже. Где-то недельку потренирую контроль, затем опробую парочку с печатями и без, затем снова расширю каналы, и буду ещё делать запасной резерв на случай опустошения первого. Это знатно пригодится в бою.  
  
Ещё я заметила одну странность. Если я складываю ручные печати, то любая техника у меня выходит в разы слабее, чем если я просто сосредоточусь на стихии. У меня уже есть пару догадок, но пока им нет подтверждения. Возможно, это связано с моим «переселением» в тело Саске, а возможно это побочный эффект Цукиёми. Или всё вместе. Но факт остаётся фактом: если я просто плююсь огнём, могу запросто спалить дерево, а складывая печати лишь чутка опаливаю траву. Но мне грех жаловаться, ведь имея доступ к самой стихийной чакре можно без каких-либо побочных эффектов воздействовать на неё напрямую не тратя лишнего времени на эти дурацкие печати. Я помню лишь одного шиноби, что тоже так умел, но ему потребовались годы для того чтобы достичь такого результата. Хаширама. Он этим пользовался, правда редко, ведь сами по себе такие финты ушами требовали огромной концентрации и необычайных усилий. Мне же нужно лишь мысленно произнести название той или иной техники и вуаля — вот тебе огонь в руке, как будто я огненный маг из Хвоста Феи и могу покрыть всё своё тело этой обжигающе приятной чакрой. Правда, каждый раз я одёргиваю сама себя: потеряю контроль и будет то же, что и с сенчакрой, то есть смерть. А мне пока что не хотелось заново умирать. Уж очень не хотелось, раз есть такой превосходный шанс пожить ещё, да и чуть подправить канон.  
  
Слава тебе Господи, но с метанием кунаев, сюрикенов, сенбонов да всего такого прочего у Саске всё просто отлично. Я сначала не понимала принцип, но уже спустя полчаса наловчилась и теперь могу прицельно кидать что угодно куда угодно с точностью в пару сантиметров. Такие трюки как у Итачи, конечно, я выделывать не могу, но я и не стремлюсь. Он же гений, а мне не нужны элегантность и грация в бою — лишь практичность и минимализм. И мне всё же чертовски повезло, что я никогда не боялась крови. Ведь я бы точно свихнулась в этом мире войн и вечных смертей. И мне реально повезло в том, что я также не боюсь ни пауков, ни насекомых, ни, в частности, змей.  
  
Подумать только, моим учителем будет Орочимару!   
  
Вот тут точно можно свихнуться. Ведь я даже не знаю что там, в этом логове, будет происходить — об этом ни шиша не говорилось в манге. Даже в самом аниме и филерах. Так что это пока самая опасная часть моего плана по подготовке к грядущей войне. И ведь ему же не расскажешь о том, что я девушка из параллельной вселенной и меня нельзя лезть насиловать, потому что я могу и в глаз дать. Эх, хвала Ками, это наступит не скоро.  
  
Так, ладно, теперь печати. Обычные. Поразгребав память я поняла, что практически ничего не помню. Ну, точнее, я помню типы печатей, например взрывные или запечатывающие, но я не помню узоров и вязей иероглифов, что используются для рисунка. А из аниме и манги я сделала вывод, что и Саске тоже не особо шарит в этой теме, ведь банально не слушал на уроках. Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но неужели он серьёзно думал, что это ему потом не пригодится? Узумаки вон, в этом настолько преуспели, что лучшими на континенте считаются. Кстати, надо будет в будущем упросить Наруто пойти в Узушиогакуре и полазить в библиотеке. Авось что-нибудь интересненькое найдётся. Может даже стырю или скопирую по-тихому. Но если не согласится, можно и в наш архив Конохи заскочить, взять на временное пользование свиток с кендзюцу Второго, и что-то из секретного архива моего будущего учителя. Орочимару же, вроде как, не все свои свитки второпях забрать успел, вот и поизучаю. Это хоть и нудно, но порой такие сокровища откопать можно среди хлама, что просто диву даёшься. То же самое Теневое Клонирование и Эдо Тенсей. Но я пока что маловата как для одного, так тем более для второго. И то, и то буду года через три-четыре учить и развивать, а пока себя в порядок приведу.  
  
Вот уже пару часов в моей голове крутится навязчивая идея — можно освоить призыв или третью стихию. Никогда не поздно, да и, наоборот, полезно. Выклянчить у Итачи воронов, что ли? Или обойдусь одними змеями и ястребами? Хотя, вороны реально крутые: и в гендзюцу сами могут врага помещать, и инфу передавать, и быть живым носителем разных предметов. Взять тот же глаз Шисуи. Ловко они, однако, придумали. Данзо ни за что не догадается. Нет, у брата нужно выпросить контракт и точка. Три призыва лучше двух, а лишний раз подвергать здоровье опасности, активируя Мангёке, когда это могут сделать твои призывные животные — нет уж, увольте. Эффективно, блин.  
  
Эм… Что ещё? Нужно хорошенько призадуматься над тем, как мне быть. Не хотелось бы гневить Шинигами и ломать канон, поэтому буду по максимуму его придерживаться. Но всё же не хочу, что погибли Акацуки. Нужно с этим что-то сделать, а для этого надо будет к ним внедрится. Благо, у Орочимару стырить кольцо не проблема — оно ему нафиг не сдалось, а мне польза будет. Саске и так в Акацуки вступил, только позже, так что я лишь рамки передвину, ничего страшного в этом не вижу. Надеюсь, таким образом я смогу обхитрить Шинигами.   
  
Еще нужно что-то делать с Наруто. Его простодушие меня пугает: как можно быть таким идиотом и пытаться обычными словами вразумить закоренелых преступников? Его характер нужно совсем немножечко подкорректировать и дать понять, что не всегда добротой душевной можно оперировать с такой беспечностью. И это его качество — он так быстро и элементарно поддаётся влиянию со стороны! Нужно и это исправить. Ну ничего, подружусь, возможно переселю к себе, он под моим влиянием сам вскоре изменится. Давить на него бессмысленно — непробиваемый, а потом ещё в голову лапой из ядовитой чакры получу. Так что просто буду изредка давать полезные советы и учить уму разуму, а также навыкам выживания сироты в этом мире.  
  
М! Точно! Ирьёдзюцу! Шоссен Дзюцу, Бьякуго но Дзюцу, может даже Созо Сайсей — всё это я могу выучить. У меня есть шаринган, с помощью которого я могу видеть как рентген, а прямой доступ к чакре делает мне услугу и я могу сразу направлять энергию в тело пострадавшего, не пропуская её по своим каналам и не перераспределяя, как это делают все ирьёнины. Это экономит уйму времени и сил, давая мне возможность стать классным доктором. Вспоминая грядущие времена я могу с уверенностью заявить — этот навык как нельзя лучше подходит для войны. И нам с Наруто в сражении с Кагуей не понадобится Сакура, которая вечно мешала. Идеально. Всё, решено, я буду учиться у Орочимару ещё и медицинским техникам. И мне плевать, что он может потребовать взамен, не брезгливая.

  
А теперь, наконец, список! Наконец, я сделала себе план предварительных действий: расширить каналы чакры, научиться идеальному контролю, развить способности ирьёнина, овладеть техниками огня и молнии, освоить третью стихию, максимально прокачать глаза, возможно обменятся с Наруто перед войной и получить Ринненган, спасти Акацуки в целом и Итачи в частности, получить три призыва, вернуть Орочимару в деревню, не дать ему меня изнасиловать и, самое главное, не сдохнуть по пути. Ах да, а для начала нужно окончить Академию на отлично, получит ранг генина, а затем и чунина, и довести Какаши до нервного тика своими шутками. Вроде всё.   
  
Что ж, мир шиноби, ты сам виноват в том, что позволил мне возродится здесь. Теперь меня ничто не остановит.


	5. Часть 4

Прийдя в это же место на следующий день, — только с новой сумкой сюрикенов и кунаев, найденных в поместье — я сразу подошла к раскидистому дереву у реки. Положила в траву сумку и вдохнула полной грудью чистый, не загрязнённый отходами, воздух. Непривычно для горожанки вроде меня — я словно приехала в село к бабушке. И мне было удобнее думать, что это так и есть, ведь, по факту, скрытые деревни похожи на сёла, а города побольше были слишком схожи на наши мегаполисы, только немного более, кхе-кхем, отсталые в развитии. Взять тот же Скрытый Дождь — высотки похлеще, чем в моём родном городе. А в Конохе будто из принципа не строят ничего выше пяти этажей.

  
Ветерок встрепал волосы и я сощурила глаза от слишком настырных лучей солнца, приподняв уголки губ в улыбке. Всё ещё немного непривычное детское тело воспринимало мир по-другому. Все те ощущения, по которым я ориентировалась в прошлой жизни, были словно вывернуты наизнанку и полностью изменены. Либо это особенность перемещений в параллельные вселенные, либо я решу, что все Учихи и вправду воспринимают мир по-другому.  
  
Вчера перед сном мне вдруг пришла в голову мысль, от которой я теперь не могу избавится: во время экзамена на чунина Орочимару посадил эту чёртову метку на плече у Саске и из-за этого ему пришлось уйти из деревни, гонясь за силой и бла-бла-бла. Я боюсь, что при всём желании не смогу противостоять его чакре, как бы я не была сильна на тот момент. Орочимару был в разы сильнее Саске ещё в том каноне который знаю я, просто Учиха подобрал удачный момент для атаки врасплох, что и сослужило ему службу. Но я сомневаюсь, что у меня будет подобный шанс. Нужно как-то его обхитрить, раз уж я знаю будущее. Эта проклятая печать может изрядно подпортить мне все планы, с ней шутить нельзя. Если создам клона, даже теневого, то тот развеется и мой обман вскроется, и тогда мне несдобровать. Если же сама подставлюсь под удар, будет шанс того, что я банально не смогу ничего противопоставить силе Орочимару и это только усугубит моё положение. Нужно что-то придумать, что-то среднее, чтобы и мне было хорошо, — ещё чего, упускать такую силу я не собираюсь — и будущий учитель не мог мною манипулировать. Эх, ладно, пока ничего на ум не приходит. Подумаю об этом позже, может чего в голову и прийдет.  
  
Сажусь на траву и принимаюсь медитировать. Занятие скучное, да, но действенное. За пару часов усердие окупается и я кожей чувствую, как чакроканалы расширяются, пропуская энергию по телу в разы быстрее. Слышала, что Джирайя и Минато с этим тоже на ура справлялись, поэтому-то и освоили режим Отшельника, про Орочимару ничего не скажу — сама не в курсе что там у него с этими делами, а вот Цунаде и Наруто явно не из тех, кто блещет терпеливостью. Как Наруто вообще освоил режим Отшельника, да ещё и так быстро, для меня загадка — не верю я, что это лишь его желание помогать друзьям да вернуть Саске в Коноху. Или я просто слишком рациональна, чтобы понимать его до конца.  
  
— Салют лунатикам! Слушай, а давай я тебе помогу?  
  
— Блядь! — я не удержала язык за зубами и громко проматерилась. — Саске, не пугай ты так! Я медитирую между прочим.  
  
— Так, а я о чём? — он небрежно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. В этот раз он появился точно так же неожиданно, как и в прошлый, вот только теперь было явственно видно, что он призрак — солнечные лучи насквозь просвечивали через его тело и создавалось ощущение чего-то внеземного. Так, по факту и было. Нахмурившись, я спросила:   
  
— Ну и чем же ты хотел помочь, если, конечно, твоей изначальной целью не было довести меня до инфаркта?   
  
— О, кто-то у нас остряк! — усмехнулся Саске, но всё-таки объяснил: — Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе, например, расширять те каналы чакры, что возле глаз. Тогда у тебя появится больше шансов получить новый томоэ шарингана. А мне не скучно будет.  
  
— Ишь какой умный. Брат рассказал или из моей памяти вытащил? — усмехнулась, поправив волосы. Ещё одна фишка, которая мне не особо нравится, так это торчащие во все стороны волосы. Отращу их как Итачи и поделом, много шиноби с длинными волосами ходят. В волосы, говорят, тоже чакру пускать можно. Из принципа найду способ сделать себе таким образом запасной резерв. Так, отвлеклась. — И, кстати, ты когда мне свои воспоминания дашь? Я в этом треклятом квартале вчера заблудится успела.   
  
— На это требуется время, так что пока жди. — он вздохнул. — Стоп, ты реально заблудилась?   
  
— Нет, не совсем. Просто я искала одно, а нашла совершенно другое, да ещё и потом Наруто встретила.   
  
— Оу, бывает. Топографический кретинизм? — Саске улыбнулся, наверное, либо прочитав мои мысли о том разговоре, либо просто догадываясь о его сути, и, не удержавшись, прыснул. — Ну, сочувствую, что ли.   
  
— Ха-ха, смешно. — состроила каменную физиономию. — Тебе бы в театральный идти — цены б тебе не было.   
  
— Так. Ладно. Что-то мы отступили от темы. — он взмахнул руками, давая понять, что в этот раз выиграла я. — Так мне можно уже начинать или как?   
  
— Ну валяй, посмотрим потом как ты в этом преуспел.   
  
Саске задорно подмигнул мне и растворился в голубой дымке.   
  
Снова закрыв глаза я фыркнула и чуть усмехнулась. Надо же, он понял как это делается. Всё же я зря его недооценивала и считала, что он немного туповатый. Оказывается, если его разум не затуманен ненавистью и желанием убить брата, вполне себе нормальный парень, спокойный и собранный, умеющий делать то что от него требуется. Собственно, это всё что мне и нужно. С таким сожителем проблем не будет, хотя и придется привыкать тому, что надо как-то прятать от него некоторые мои мысли. Это немного... напрягает. Да ещё и он, в принципе, немного отличается от канонного Саске — слишком острый на язык. Я не думала, что он всерьёз решил делать так каждый раз. Наверное мне таки придётся ставить что-то на подобии блока на своё сознание. Как это делали в Звёздных Войнах. Это, кстати, довольно полезно не только по отношению к Саске: если это сделаю, меня нельзя будет взять никакой техникой. Это отлично подойдёт и для отражения атак клана Яманака. Нет, всё же Саске классный парнишка. И его шутки подают гениальные идеи.   
  


***  
  
Спустя полчаса я прикрыла глаза и блаженно зажмурилась.   
  
Долгожданный отдых. Наконец-то.   
  
Я, конечно, не ленивая, но всё же не думала, что медитация так сильно утомляет. Да и ещё этот мой вчерашний поиск Храма, из-за которого ноги довольно сильно болели под вечер — сказывалось непривычное для этого тела напряжение. Я весь квартал облазила, даже знаю теперь где раньше стояла лавка данго, но его словно и не было никогда. Либо у меня неправильное представление о Храмах, либо я чего-то недогоняю. В принципе, я и так знаю о чём говорится в том то ли пророчестве, то ли на той гранитной плите, где Индра написал о способностях своих наследников. Просто есть ещё и шанс того, что на той плите будут выгравированы старинные техники, что было бы мне на руку. Я, собственно, только ради этого Храм и ищу. Арсенал из одного лишь Огненного Шара, Дракона и Стены Огня меня не устраивает. А не найду там, буду выдумывать новые техники сама, благо, стихия начинает отзываться. Молнию пока я даже не пробовала, так как банально боюсь. Нет, не самой молнии, а того что я могу не справится с контролем и по мне пройдёт разряд в несколько тысяч вольт. А это не шибко-то приятно. Как человек, однажды застрявший в линии электропередач, это говорю. Ну, а так, если повезёт, то Райкири, Кирин, Чидори и Чидори Нагаши мне хватит с головой, и это не учитывая стрел и игл сенбона, с которыми эти техники так хорошо сочетаются. Так что здесь я оставлю всё как было. Возможно, придется попотеть со смешиванием Аматэрасу и Райтона и добыванием Энтона или Инферно. Тут уж явно прийдётся знатно повозится. Но запретный плод всегда сладок.  
  
Что ещё такого есть? Новая стихия. Ну, судя из моих предпочтений и желаний, — да и банальной перспективы на будущее, как бы прозаически это не звучало — нужно что-то действенное и сильное, но и чтобы у меня мог быть потенциальный учитель, а то осваивать новый элемент самой вообще не комильфо. У меня Райтон и Катон уже есть, можно попробовать Суйтон. Но он полностью противоположен и одной и второй моей стихии, да и воскресить Тобираму, как лучшего учителя по этому элементу, я, увы, пока не могу. Отклоняем. Теперь Футон. Сразу нет, ибо не хочу забирать хлеб у Наруто. Да и сомневаюсь что добьюсь хоть мало мальски нормальных объяснений от Асумы или Темари. Значит остаётся один лишь Дотон. Ну, раз земля, значит земля. Хотя, чего я к ней так предвзято? Вон у Дейдары кеккай генкай Бакутона, а я чем хуже? Нужно будет только у него кровь взять и себе пару капель перелить, а дальше всё как по маслу пойдёт. Главное только чтобы группа крови подошла, а тогда... Будет в мире Наруто два подрывника, хех. Но кеккей генкай взрыва, конечно, мощный. Я бы себе такой хотела. Выменяю у него на что-то парочку техник, когда освоюсь. Отлично, значит всё-таки земля. Хорошая всё-таки стихия, да и у Какаши можно парочку интересных техник шаринганом скопировать.

   
А Наруто можно вторым элементом тоже землю попробовать, или воду, и тогда я смогла бы вживить ему клетки Хаку и Четвёртого Казекаге. Тогда он обладал бы одним из этих кеккей генкаев. Блин, классная идея, так и сделаю. Лёд и Магнетизм просто очешуительно полезны на войне, а с моим возможным элементом Взрыва — сильнейшее оружие совместных техник.

Кстати… Ведь никто не знает, что будет если объединить Огонь и Молнию. Очень любопытно. Помню, данных нет даже на Вики. Молния и Огонь, Молния и Огонь… Что же выйдет если их совместить? Так, какие мы проводили опыты в школе? Если поднести паяльник к проводу с током и начать его плавить электричество подействует катализатором и произойдёт реакция, при которой появится… Плазма! Стихия плазмы! Чёрт, а ведь это гениально! Серьёзно.

Мои глаза предвкушающее заблестели, а губы прорезала самодовольная ухмылка. Да, это именно то что надо. Если я смогу сама совместить эти стихии, открою новый элемент, который будет лишь у меня одной. Это ведь так облегчит жизнь, не говоря уже про пользу. Конечно, мне доступна любая чакра, но тут дело в моих собственных возможностях. Например сейчас я вроде могу управлять язычками пламени и чакра Катона перестала слишком буйно реагировать на мои попытки взаимодействия с ней. Поэтому, если я хочу придумать что-либо, нужно максимально упрощать себе жизнь и наладить контакт с этой… Живой энергией, что ли?

— Эх, столько дел, столько дел… — вздохнула и, вырвав рукой травинку, начала меланхолично её жевать.

Конечно, на изучение и практику всех техник совершенно новой стихии могут уйти годы, но это слишком хорошее «капиталовложение», чтобы им не воспользоваться. Если я правильно всё просчитала, то у меня в запасе есть пять лет до «официального» начала канона. Сейчас всё тихо-мирно, со временем слежку за мной прекратят и я смогу ходить тренироваться на полигоны. Не могут же АНБУ вечно за мной шпионить, в самом то деле — у Данзо по любому должны быть вещи и поважнее меня.

Я чуть нахмурилась, вспомнив о АНБУ. Вчера я довольно сильно удивилась, когда увидела, что один такой «очень незаметный шпион» не мог пройти на территорию клана. А это значило лишь одно — моя догадка насчёт специальной защиты клана имела смысл и даже была правдивой. Вот только я пока не могла понять принцип действия того барьера. Похожие ставили лишь Узумаки: уровень сложности, вязи печатей — всё это в точности как у них. Но что-то мешало логической цепочке — каким-то образом Наруто же прошёл! Если барьер ставил кто-то из оставшихся в живых Узумаки, всё сходилось, ведь Кушина-сан была подругой матери Саске. И это объясняло беспрепятственный проход Наруто. Не исключено, что у барьера даже несколько слоёв, каждый из которых отвечает за определённую проверку чакры или своеобразный контроль людей, проходящих внутрь. Но это я проверить пока не могу — нельзя же подойти к первому встречному с настоятельной просьбой пройтись к кварталу, где пару дней назад состоялось массовое убийство и предложить пройти внутрь. Это так не работает. А потому у меня остаются лишь мои догадки и домыслы, основой которых являются лишь редкие наблюдения за ещё более редкими умниками, решившими зайти на территорию клана. Порой мне даже казалось, что это какая-то игра — что-то вроде дома с привидениями. Заходишь внутрь ночью на спор и приносишь отсюда какую-то вещь, чтобы потом доказать выполнение условия. Помню, я так пару раз в детстве залезла в соседнее от приюта здание, — старую психиатрическую клинику — и стырила оттуда несколько бирок пациентов. Правда, мне всё равно не поверили, но блин, до чего же круто было сидеть ночью посреди этих зашкварно стрёмных стелажей с разными хирургическими скальпелями, ножницами, лезвиями и бритвами и просто наслаждаться гробовой тишиной. Да~а, было время.

Ну, ладно, признавать то, что у меня уже немного поехала крыша я не собираюсь. Просто я действительно, искренне пытаюсь, — хотя бы пытаюсь — считать, что я нормальная. Выходит не ахти, но, видит Бог, я честно стараюсь не выставлять напоказ всех своих тараканов в голове. Жаль только, что нет каких-то инструкций — что в современном мире является странным, а что нет. С такой инструкцией было бы намного легче жить. И не мне одной.

Когда я понимаю, что снова пускаюсь в дебри самокопания, резко одергиваю себя, тряхнув головой. Нет. Лучше о таком не думать. Чем меньше я сама думаю о том, что со мной может быть что-то не так, тем меньше шансов чему-то плохому случится. Практика, получившая с годами цену в моих глазах.

Если задумываться о своей дальнейшей судьбе, то я конечно же хотела бы мирной и спокойной жизни — как интроверт с наклоном в социопатию, я не выношу ни шума, ни людей в принципе. И тут нет разделения на хороших и плохих, на тупых и умных. Нет. Просто не переношу вообще никаких представителей гомосапиенс сапиенс. Но даже на собственное удивление профессия, которую я выбрала себе на будущее ещё в прошлой жизни, напрямую связана с людьми. Доктор. Точнее хирург. И я честно не понимаю мазохизма своего мозга. Сколько бы я не думала над этим, хирург — это самая приемлемая для меня профессия в плане душевного настоя, да и просто денежной выгоды; но при этом я прекрасно понимала какое количество людей пройдёт через мои руки.  
В этом мире нет такой профессии. То есть, вообще. Не существует докторов — только ирьёнины, лечащие чакрой. Поэтому мой выбор в этом плане весьма и весьма невелик, а также до одури прозаичен. Получить эти навыки будет довольно легко, помня о способностях, что я получила как бонус с телом. Но всё-таки гуманитарий из меня не особо хороший и меня на уровне подсознания тянет к чему-то не особо позитивному, чему-то разрушительному. Да, такой уж я противоречивый человек. Если меня вообще можно нормальным человеком назвать.

Только сейчас начала осознавать смысл фразы — каждой твари по паре. Кто ж захочет стать парой такой как я, даже интересно. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то адекватный — любая девушка хочет только одного, и это стать подстилкой на ночь, а большего им и не надо. Если искать парня, — что моментально укрепит за мной славу гея — то условия практически идентичны. Разве что только круг поиска сужается. Но парни в мире Наруто ещё более шизанутые, чем девушки. Одни сумасшедшие фанатики, другие замкнутые и нелюдимые зануды с тварями, похлеще тараканов, в голове, третьи — идеалисты, четвёртые — это как третие, только ещё и с замашками на мировое господство. В общем, выбор не особо велик. Точнее, вообще не велик. Ни капельки не смешно. Ведь в этом плане я не могу полагаться только на свои желания: мы с Итачи обязаны восстановить численность клана, а это значит, что нужно найти нормальную пару. Хотя бы для размножения. Ну, надеюсь, я не одна парюсь этой фигнёй, ведь если он даже и не задумывается о таких мелочах, то я лично заставлю Хидана отыметь его в самых жестких для него позах. И сниму на видео. А потом дам посмотреть Джирайе, чтобы тот написал новую книгу. Ведь с такими вещами не шутят, а Итачи собственными руками уничтожил свой пропуск в спокойную и размеренную взрослую жизнь. Не мне же одной страдать, в самом то деле.

Если на минутку забыть о войне, нависшей над пятью странами, а также о мелких проблемах, то можно сказать, что я вполне могу устроить свою жизнь нормально. Ведь я осведомлена о всех проблемах и незаурядицах на несколько грядущих десятилетий, а это автоматически даёт больше шансов хорошенько всё спланировать. Нет, разумеется, шило в заднице не даст мне так просто оставить дело на самотёк, но будет опеределенно легче. Хотя бы в плане личной жизни — я то уже знаю какие тараканы в головах у знакомых и одноклассников Саске. Жаль только, что я не могу просто притворится кустиком и не отсидеться где-нибудь в Узошиогакуре во время всей грядущей катавасии. Обидно.

Я вдруг осознала, что зевнула слишком сильно, чтобы это можно было списать на обычную реакцию организма. Протерев глаза кулаком, попытались вновь их разлепить, но ничего толком не вышло — казалось, словно что-то невидимое решило склеить веки и не дать мне их открыть. Мозг перестал нормально думать, лишь из разу в раз, будто испорченный граммофон, прокручивая старые мысли, странно зажёвывая некоторые мои слова. После того, как я пять раз безуспешно попыталась открыть глаза и удержать их в таком положении больше десяти секунд, я просто смирилась с слишком уж явным стремлением организма наконец поспать и сдалась — откинулась назад, упав на траву, прикрыла глаза рукой и практически сразу погрузилась в сон, первый за всё время моего пребывания здесь...

 

***  
  
 _— Дорогая, сколько раз тебе повторять — ты же не можешь пойти на линейку в косухе!_  
  
Мужчина, похожий по внешности на заядлого курильщика или по крайней мере на человека, любящего проводить время за потягиванием сигары, сурово хмурился и, скрестив руки на груди, мрачно наблюдал за тем, как девушка напротив него торопливо натягивала поверх яркой, красной клетчатой рубашки чёрную шипованную кожаную куртку. Она коротко хмыкнула, возвела глаза к потолку и произнесла:   
  
— Да, пап, окей, я отдам её Дане, когда пойду за свидетельством. Устроит?   
  
— Но ты же... — мужчина удивленно приподнял брови. — Ты же порвала с ним.   
  
— Ага. — согласилась его дочь, приглаживая волосы. — Но мы с ним остались друзьями. Как друг он нравится мне намного больше.   
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты соврала мне позавчера, когда объявила о вашем драматическом разрыве?   
  
— Па, я припёрлась домой пьяная в стельку после окончания занятий и успешной, повторюсь, успешной сдачи мной всех экзаменов. Я много чего тогда наговорила. — девушка улыбнулась, наконец отвернувшись от зеркала и посмотрев прямо отцу в глаза. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я и сама понимаю, что должна хоть как-то вырядится. Но не нужно лекций — обещаю, что на выпускной прийду при параде. — а затем добавила, усмехнувшись. — Ты же меня знаешь.   
  
— Даже слишком хорошо. — ответно улыбнувшись, мягко сказал он. Тут из коридора вышла женщина — восточная внешность, тёплая улыбка на устах, забранные в пучок темные волосы и тарелка с чём-то дымящимся в руках. Отец с дочерью одновременно обернулись в её сторону.   
  
— Макс, Кристина, вот вам — только из духовки. — женщина протянула тарелку вперёд и уже спустя пару секунд проворные руки выхватили с верхушки несколько мучных изделий.   
  
— Така, ты лучшая! — воскликнул, жуя, Максим, и с ним молчаливо согласилась Кристина, облизывавшая губы от стекающего с них ягодного сока.   
  
— Ты уже уходишь? — спросила Така у дочери, которая пыталась тыльной стороной ладони полностью вытереть весь сок. Та кивнула.   
  
— Да, уже без двадцати. Думаю, успею добежать. А вы когда на работу?   
  
— У Макса выходной сегодня, а я после того, как отведу Сашу с Машей в школу. — женщина покосилась куда-то в глубь коридора. — У них ведь тоже выпускной.   
  
— Блин, я забыла! Четвёртый класс же! Они ведь тоже экзамены сдавали! — девушка вдруг ударила себя ладонью по лбу и вымучено застонала. Максим подавился, непонимающе уставившись на неё. — Я же обещала! Черт. Я иду с вами.   
  
— Нет, глупости. Ты никуда не идёшь.   
  
— Пофиг мне. Иду.   
  
— Крист, я знаю, что ты не обязана слушаться меня, но всё же — пожалуйста, не нужно это делать. — Така насупилась, но суровости это ей не добавило: в точности да наоборот. — Тебе нужно удачно закончить школу, а для этого — проявлять хоть какое-то уважение к учителям. Ты успеешь прийти и после. Уверяю тебя, я смогу объяснить им причину твоего временного отсутствия.   
  
Девушка на секунду задумалась, недоверчиво косясь на родителей, а затем размерено протянула:   
  
— Только не говорите им, что я специально. Я правда забыла.   
  
— Язык за зубами. — улыбнувшись, муж с женой одновременно показали, как они якобы застегивают рот на замок. Школьница улыбнулась в ответ.   
  
— Тогда бывайте. Я вернусь вечером как всегда — библиотека манит, вы ж и так знаете... 

  
  
Резко дернулась всем корпусом вверх, пробуждаясь ото сна. Глаза были широко раскрыты, ладонь лежала на груди и сжимала ткань футболки до побеления костяшек, моё дыхание было рваным и неровным. Смотря в одну точку где-то минуты три, я наконец смогла прийти в чувство.   
  
Твою мать, такой реалистичный сон. До жути. Я будто заново пережила тот день, только будто смотря со стороны. По спине пробежал едва ощутимый холодок. Слишком реально.   
  
Помассировав виски, я сильно зажмурилась и снова открыла глаза. Сюрреалистичность происходящего давила на мозг — ну не могла же я в самом то деле увидеть такой сон! Такого не случалось никогда ранее. Вчера ночью я не спала: зубрила историю и географию по школьным учебникам, а потом уже не до сна было, а потому это был действительно первый мой нормальный отдых за эти пару дней. Но я никак не могла рассчитывать, что первое, что выкинет мозг в такой ситуации, это сон о событиях двухлетней давности.   
  
На самом деле для меня разлука с родственниками, — хоть и половина из них приёмная семья — очень тягостна. Мне их не хватает. Очень. Иметь кого-то, кто всегда поддержит тебя, не даст оступится, просто побудет опорой — вот кто бы сейчас мог мне сильно помочь. Но, увы, я осталась одна. Возможно, именно потому, что я так сильно скучаю за ними, сознание решило подбросить старые образы. Хотя легче всё равно не стало. Честно, лучше бы я просто забыла о их существовании, чем продолжала жить с зияющей дырой на месте сердца.   
  
Только сейчас я смогла объяснить себе, почему так быстро приняла решение о дружбе с Наруто — я хочу заполнить пустоту внутри себя. Как бы я это не отрицала, говорила, что мне всё равно, что я переживу, но я очень эмоциональный человек, который погрязнет в пучине собственного отчаяния и безнадёги без своеобразного «якоря» среди людей. Ведь есть чудовищная разница между человеком, которому пофиг на свою жизнь и свою роль в ней, и безэмоциональным человеком.   
  
Устало вздохнув, я встала на ноги и горько усмехнулась своим мыслям. Да, определенно, мне абсолютно не всё равно на себя, но я банально привыкла скрывать свои чувства за маской, а потому на первый взгляд может показаться, будто я ничего не ощущаю и мне вообще по барабану на всё вокруг. Однако это не так. И семья всегда стояла в моём списке ценностей на первом месте, что бы не кидала в меня жизнь и какие бы преграды она не возводила. Сейчас, когда от прежней семьи остались только воспоминания, мне нужно в срочном порядке найти себе новую, иначе некому будет удерживать меня в эмоционально стабильном состоянии, а это грозит очень серьезными последствиями. Особенно учитывая моё нынешнее положение. И если одного Наруто для полной картины счастья не хватит, то придётся искать ещё один «якорь» — Итачи, например. Вот уж кто-кто, а он в любви и заботе не обделит.   
  
Вообще, если задумываться о нём, как о брате, то я искренне не могу понять ступора своего мозга — ну никак не стыкуется у меня слово «брат» с именем «Итачи». И это печально. Он действительно хороший брат, который пошёл на такой откровенно ужасный поступок ради спасения этого же брата, за что я... Нельзя сказать, что люблю его. Нет. Лучше подходит слово восхищаюсь. Да, я восхищаюсь им и его способностями, знаниями, выдержкой, отвагой — да всем, что у него есть! Очень сильный духом человек. А ведь ему только двенадцать. У него... м~м... не знаю даже как сказать... есть эта скрытая харизма, которая притягивает к себе людей, и вот это мне в нём нравится больше всего. Наверное, так звучит правильнее всего. И если я смогу сама чем-то ему помочь, то я буду просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Ну а Итачи, я уверена, сможет перебороть своё желание пожертвовать жизнью ради деревни и стать настоящим старшим братом для своего отото. Это было бы идеально.   
  
Снова открыв глаза, я заметила, что тучи стали вновь собираться на небе, белыми клубами паря высоко над землёй. Холодный ветер резко обдал меня своим дыханием и я обняла себя руками за плечи, зябко поёжившись. Осмотрелась по сторонам. Странно, у меня шестое чувство так и трезвонит о чём-то необычном неподалёку. А интуиция меня ни разу не подводила. Что-то не чисто.   
  
Оглянулась по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть среди листвы яркую шевелюрю Наруто, но ничего так и не заметила. Странное ощущение только усилилось. Когда я уже успела решить, что это просто странное временное обострение чувств после переселения в этот мир, я резко замерла на месте и стала пристально заглядываться в кусты около берега реки. На удивление зоркий взгляд, — к которому я до сих пор не могла привыкнуть после своего зрения в минус два на обоих глазах — подметил какое-то шебуршание в камышах возле причала, а слух уловил глухие ритмические постукивания. С недоумением на лице стала осторожной поступью подходить к тому месту. Удивленно приподняла брови, когда заметила странное чёрное пятно прямо среди зарослей. Какое-то странное чёрное пятно, сильно смахивающее внешне на…

   
Вот же чёрт! Человек! Это человек! Лишь только разглядев контуры силуэта и подметив алый оттенок воды возле него, плюнула на предосторожности и ускорила шаг до бега, на ходу скидывая с себя сандали и сумку с оружием на ноге. Все ненужные мысли мигом вылетели из головы за ненадобностью, а осталась лишь одна — спасти этого человека.  
Остановившись всего в метре от воды быстро стянула с себя серую мешковатую кофту и без колебаний прыгнула вниз. Холод, мгновенно прошедший по телу, подстёгивал плыть баттерфляем и вытаскивать этого незнакомца с двойным ускорением. Мокрые волосы липли к лицу, но я с упорством барана продолжала тащить бессознательное тело к берегу.

Наконец-то, я выбралась, устало упала на тёплый песок и попыталась выровнять дыхание. Тяжёлый. Очень увесистый и широкий в плечах — я еле удерживала его на плаву, а вытащить на берег этого здоровилу и вовсе стало подвигом. Самоубийца, что ли? Не припомню никого эдакого с таким внешним видом. Стоп, стоп, стоп! Внешний вид?

Резко поднялась и уставилась во все глаза на того парня, которого с таким усердием только что, вероятно, спасла. Эта одежда, короткие чёрные волосы, телосложение… Глаза мои округлились, я прижала ладони ко рту, чтобы не закричать от ужаса, внезапно сковавшего тело. Кровь текла у этого парня из пустых глазниц. Повязка Конохи, чуть перекошенная, съехала со лба и мягко приземлилась на песок. С придыханием, я начала хрипеть что-то бессвязное, шаря рукой по песку в поисках выброшенной сумки, в которой вроде были медикаменты.

— Не может быть… Шисуи!..


	6. Часть 5

Что ж, этот вечер официально один из худших в моей жизни. Так я не боялась никогда в жизни, а вспоминая как я перебинтовывала кровоточащие глаза Шисуи и как, взгромоздив его себе на спину, перебежками добиралась до дома, можно лишится чувств. Но осознание, что он **всё ещё** жив пришло лишь когда я начала делать ему искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца, пытаясь этим вытолкнуть воду из его лёгких. Волнение, шок, страх — всё это накатило с небывалой силой, но не мешало, а словно открыло второе дыхание. Именно адреналин сподвиг меня на то, что я навалилась на Шисуи всем телом и попыталась сделать невозможное — переделать свою стихийную чакру в медицинскую, для того чтобы его собственная чакра могла продолжить лечение сама. И… у меня вышло. К утру, когда я уже банально падала от усталости, он уже смог дышать самостоятельно, хоть и прерывисто, а после того как я отрубилась прямо около него и очнулась где-то под вечер, сиплость из его дыхания исчезла, и кровь перестала течь из глаз.

  
— Я это сделала… Нобелевку мне... — я произнесла это тихо, хотела чтобы вышло с нотками победоносности, но все эмоции в какой-то момент словно исчезли, испарились. Я не ощущала ничего, даже усталости. Словно вместе с чакрой я отдала Шисуи все свои жизненно важные эмоции. Это было странно. Я не ощущала ничего. Впервые в жизни. Хотя должна была, но не могла. И это… всё же это меня порадовало, ведь я смогла без лишней паники заново перебинтовать его глаза, обработать другие раны и снять порванную и, разваливающуюся прямо в руках, одежду.  
  
— Не надо было этого делать… Я за это поплачусь. — монотонно повторяла я сама себе, когда вытирала пол в гостиной половой тряпкой и выжимала в ведро, в котором вода уже успела стать мутно-алой.  
  
Теперь, когда самое страшное было позади, я позволила себе немножко самобичевания по поводу опрометчивого поступка. Это действительно может стоить мне очень дорого. Неизвестно же какие высшие силы следят за этим миром и чем мне грозит настолько сильное вмешательство в естественный ход событий. Но горечи от того, что я спасла Шисуи, я не испытывала — отчасти из-за того, что я до сих пор не ощущала никаких эмоций, но по большей части оттого, что я была уверена, что поступила правильно. И твёрдая решимость не давала окончательно разувериться в себе.  
  
Лишь спустя время я смогла сложить два и два и на меня снизошло, если можно так выразится, озарение. Я поняла, почему за полчаса до того, как я увидела Шисуи в реке, мне приснился тот сон о родителях, но радости это мне не особо прибавило. Это был не просто сон — некоторое подобие видения. Лишь проанализировав его, я поняла, что он значил — видимо, какая-то высшая сила знала о моей семье и хотела таким образом дать мне знать о... чём-то, наверное. Ну, если имелось в виду то, что моя семья в том мире — это альтернатива клану Учиха, то тогда всё сходилось. А моя младшая сестра, умершая год назад, но ещё живая во сне и упомянутая приемной матерью, была альтернативой Шисуи, и это был намёк мне на то, что теперь мне дали шанс спасти хоть кого-то. Ну, разумеется, до меня дошло не сразу, — то есть вообще не сразу — но зато дошло, и я смогла проанализировать лучшие стороны этой ситуации: Шисуи, во-первых, может спокойно продолжить род Учих, в то время как меня от самой мысли об этом коробит, во-вторых он чертовски умный и сможет что-нибудь придумать с ситуацией в Конохе и также сгладить углы, наладив хорошее отношение с старейшинами и Хокаге, правда, уже по новой. Ну а в третьих… Хотелось бы, чтобы он помог лично мне с моими планами на дальнейшее. Но вот здесь ребром вставал вопрос о том, что ему нельзя об этом знать. Никто не должен знать о том, что Саске уже не Саске. Но тогда прийдётся сделать выверт своими мозгами и хорошенько постараться не спалить себя, по ходу заставив его решить мелкие проблемки вроде Акацук и Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби. С его складом ума и моими знаниями есть шанс придумать хорошую тактику и, возможно, даже выиграть. Но, опять же таки, для начала я должна хотя бы вывести его из стазиса — да, чакра творит чудеса, лишь бы только сохранить жизнь своему хозяину. А эта мини кома никак не хочет сходить на нет.  
  
Вытерев насухо пол и ступеньки на первом этаже и убрав следы крови, я наконец смогла вздохнуть спокойно. Угроза лишних вопросов по поводу странных пятен на полу была ликвидирована. Прихватив на кухне бинты и набрав в тазик тёплой воды, поднялась по лестнице наверх и зашла в спальню, ранее принадлежащую Фугаку и Микото. Ну а сейчас на постели лежал, распластавшись звездочкой, Шисуи, пропитывая простынь своей кровью. Вздохнув, промокнула сложённую пополам тряпочку в воду и вытерла с его живота, боков и рук ту кровь, что ещё осталась от до сих по не заживших ран. Затем оторвала кусок бинта и, присев на край кровати у его головы, очень аккуратно убрала предыдущую повязку, стараясь не смотреть в сторону его глаз. Ну, точнее того, что от них осталось. Всё время бросало в нервную дрожь, стоило только увидеть эти зияющие чёрные провалы вместо глазниц. Брррр.  
  
Поёжилась, заканчивая перевязку. Затем заново намочила тряпку и осторожно потёрла от грязи его лицо и немного намочила волосы. Их бы, по хорошему, вымыть с шампунем от кусков водорослей и тины, но я боялась даже двигать Шисуи лишний раз, что уж говорить о перетаскивании куда-либо.  
  
Осмотрев дело рук своих, довольно кивнула, укрыла его одеялом почти до подбородка и оставила отдыхать. День выдался тяжелым. Слишком тяжёлым. А потому я благоразумно решила не идти к речке — ну как в моём состоянии я буду нормально медитировать или концентрироваться. Перед уходом оттуда я нацарапала кунаем на стволе дерева короткую записку для Наруто: «Сегодня меня не будет, но завтра точно явлюсь. Если хочешь, можешь прийти ко мне — самый большой дом в квартале мой. Саске», так что он должен был уже её прочесть. Если захочет, то явится, ну а если струсит, значит ещё не настолько доверяет, чтобы явится домой к Учихе.  
  
Прикрывая за собой дверь, я думала о том, что всё-таки стоит рассказать Наруто о Шисуи. Если я хочу, чтобы он мне доверял, то должна сказать сразу и прямо — с ним только так и получается. И такая же ситуация с моим желанием переселить его к себе. Не скажу сразу, не скажу никогда. Такая уж у меня натура. Ну а Наруто не зря показался мне таким недоверчивым — ребёнок, выросший на улице, пока был не способен верить всем и каждому, а потому я должна быть с ним максимально честной. Парадокс. Я хочу говорить ему правду, скрывая при этом свою сущность. Логика идёт в пешее эротическое.  
  
Весело усмехнувшись и начав напевать себе под нос какую-то матерную частушку, я спустилась вниз и, взяв корзину, неспешно пошла на задний двор — там, по слухам, есть грядки с помидорами.  
  


***

  
  
Греческий салат — царь всего в мире!  
  
И нет, я не накурилась конопли пока торчала в огороде. Просто я нарвала помидоров, огурцов, листьев салата и прочих овощей, а в холодильнике нашла сыр фету, который обнаружился даже в параллельной вселенной — вот и решила сварганить себе любимый салат. И, о Боги, как же приятно было есть не накачанные химикатами продукты! Я буквально смаковала каждый кусочек, растекаясь желейной лужицей от счастья. Лучшего и желать нельзя было. И омрачить этот день не могло уже ничего — даже очередной осмотр самочувствия Шисуи.  
  
В общем и целом результатом я была довольна. Хвала всем богам, живучести Учихам не занимать и я впервые настолько рада тому, что чакра может быть живой и воздействовать на тело своего хозяина без его непосредственного участия. Это настолько мне помогло, что я сначала даже не обратила внимание на какие-то неполадки с моей собственной. И дошла до меня одна простая истина только спустя три часа, когда я хозяйничала в пустом доме соседей, оперативно бегая по комнатам и собирая все вещи, которые могли иметь ценность хотя бы потенциально. Чакра... она явно изменилась и отрицать это было глупо. Вроде всё нормально, ничего особенного не произошло, но каким-то шестым чувством я ощущала еле-еле заметные в ней изменения. Несколько догадок вертелись в голове, но я решила пока не зацикливаться на себе. В конце концов, проблемы есть и поважнее, чем мелкий сбой в работе моих чакроканалов.  
  
Изначально я хотела сразу пойти в банк и напрямую спросить о моём счёте, но потом передумала. Будет странно и необоснованно, если ребёнок, — без недели сирота — сразу же после похорон своих родителей пойдёт в банк и будет переводить в наличку все сбережения клана. Да и эти вездесущие старейшины могут что-то заподозрить. Я в любом случае сомневаюсь, что мне вообще удасться воспользоваться этими деньгами до совершеннолетия, если там до этого самого совершеннолетия вообще хоть что-нибудь останется. При всём уважении — я уверена на сто процентов, что эти деньги загребущие руки Данзо и остальных старейшин быстро пристроят себе, и никто им ничего не скажет наперекор. Так что, хочу я этого или нет, но я должна заниматься таким кощунственным делом, как грабёж моих мёртвых соседей. В принципе, в этом нет ничего такого плохого и в детстве я занималась этим постоянно, но именно здесь так делать не принято и если об этом узнает хоть одна живая душа, мне несдобровать. Не понимаю я такого — что плохого в том, чтобы оптимально использовать никому не нужные вещи? Бред да и только. 

  
О, серебрянные приборы и фарфор. Если узнаю где их можно сбыть, получу где-то по пятьдесят йен поштучно. Вот бы только найти оружейные припасы: Такахаши-сан, дедушка Тен-Тен, с радостью забрал бы их и обменял на новые, а может и дал рекомендацию в другие лавки. А мне бы хорошая репутация в определенных кругах не помешала. В своём родном городе меня знала каждая псина с каждой подворотни, а пару раз я даже по крупному попала из-за того, что меня знало даже больше человек чем нужно. Какой-то ворюга облапошил банк на крупненьеую сумму и ему нужно было через кого-то сбыть ворованный товар за границу. Как не кстати я была первой, кого он решил для этого использовать. В тот раз меня сильно выручили папины связи в органах и его оперативники, в противном случае, я бы могла потенциально попасть в мир Наруто на пару лет раньше. Я не дура и повторения этой истории не хочу, поэтому с Акацуки и Кровавым Туманом дел иметь не собираюсь. По крайней мере напрямую. Можно, конечно, что-то им сплавливать, но только косвенно и чтобы на меня в случае чего не смогли в последствии выйти.

Так-с, вроде всё в сумку сложила. Можно сваливать отсюда и пробираться в другой дом. Знаю, что оставлять Шисуи одного надолго нельзя, но что поделаешь. У меня есть чуть меньше недели до того, как я должна буду явится на занятия в Академии, поэтому мне нельзя тратить время.

Блеск, вот это уже плохо. Тихо цокнула языком, рывком прижимаясь спиной к стене в тени шторы. Не будь у меня музыкального слуха, могла бы не услышать хруста веток на улице. Кто-то приближается. Чёрт. Кому в два часа ночи приспичило явится в квартал? Накрыла сумку рукой, прижавшись к стене ещё ближе, и медленно вытянула из кармана кунай. Хотя, всё равно. Убью любого. Не впервой, да и не привыкать мне.

— Ну же, давай... Иди сюда... — тихо прошептала я себе под нос и на пару секунд шуршание прекратилось. Но тут же снова хрустнула ветка, затем послышались глухие шаги со двора и спустя минуту входная дверь с протяжным скрипом отворилась. Я сглотнула, подняла глаза к потолку и стала считать шаги. Вот уже три, теперь остановился, стукнул ногой о пол в том месте, где я отковыряла доску и достала старую заначку бывших хозяев, снова пошёл вперёд, захрустели ступеньки лестницы. Что ж, пора. Любой, кто незаконно проник на территорию **моего** клана, должен быть наказан. М~м... Моего клана... А звучит. Мне даже нравится. Так, не отвлекайся. Снова шуршание. Давай, поднимайся быстрее. Давай же... Ещё немного... Три шага... Два шага... Один...

Делаю один единственный выпад вперёд, словно живая тень выскальзывая из шторы, перекидываю кунай из одной руки в другую и засаживаю его по самую рукоять в шею того человека. АНБУ даже не успел отреагировать — сначала попытался выдернуть мою руку, но затем медленно упал на колени и съехал по стене на пол. Лужа крови стала растекаться практически моментально. Мои губы самопроизвольно растянулись в ухмылку, и я присела на корточки, снимая его маску. Увы и ах, я его не знаю. Но это даже к лучшему. Меньше проблем, да и совесть остаётся чистой. Было бы печально, если бы я нечаянно убила Какаши или Ямато, вот только для избежания таких случаев нужно уметь видеть фон чакры и знать её обладателя, чего я пока не умею. Поэтому придётся на время воздержаться от убийств, даже если это может мне чем-то помешать.

— М, деньги... Деньги это очень хорошо... — я с улыбкой достала из потайного кармана его жилета несколько купюр номиналом в двадцать йен. Или как тут эти деньги считаются. Не знаю, но в общем цифра была двадцать, и я была безумно рада тому, что мне так подфартило. — Стоп. Это же японский! Цифра на японском!

Повезло так повезло... я прочитала, а затем только поняла, что это был другой язык. Неужели мозг перестроился, и теперь я все иероглифы буду воспринимать как до этого русский алфавит? Было бы здорово. Довольно любопытно, между прочим, ведь, насколько мне известно, мои кровные родители россиянка и поляк, а приёмные — россиянин и японка. Я по этому немного шарю в японском и в этих традициях. Но всё-таки действительно необычно получилось — я теперь, получается, русский язык как иностранный воспринимать буду? Надо будет проверить, когда приду домой. Ведь когда я читала книги — вообще о такой мелочи на задумывалась. Наверное, тогда сказалась некоторая сонливость и сумбурность ситуации.

— Итак... Ага, удостоверение... Рюноскэ Цукавэ. Нет, о таком не слышала. — спрятала в карман это подобие паспорта. А что? Может, понадобится потом. Да и этому Рюноскэ оно уж точно не пригодится. А вот мне оригинал удостоверения АНБУ всегда впрок. — В общем, дорогуша, сейчас мы будем вытаскивать тебя из дому. Ты же не против?

Оставила сумку с фарфором около лестницы, — не хочу чтобы побились дорогущие чашки — обхватила пальцами штанины этого парня около ладыжек и начала разворачивать его. Затем стала осторожно спускаться по лестнице, пытаясь создавать минимальное количество шума. Вот только голова АНБУшника каждый раз знатно стучала, перепрыгивая со ступеньки на ступеньку. Я уже хотела плюнуть на него и оставить здесь, но потом придумала другой способ. Предвкушающая ухмылка озарила моё лицо. У меня появилась идея.

Выпустив его ноги, оставила лежать около лестницы, вихрем взбежала наверх сама, подцепила сумку и, незамеченная, прыгнула на ветку соседнего дерева. Затем перепрыгнула на ещё одно, и так далее. Пробравшись таким образом до своего дома, тихо отворила окно в своей комнате на втором этаже и проскользнула внутрь. В шкафу спрятала сумку с награбленным за ночь, — кстати, неплохой улов — и пошла в ванную. По пути заглянула в комнату, где лежал Шисуи — он спал как убитый, подложив руку под подушку. Поставила себе галочку в списке: надо будет как можно скорее вывести его из этого состояния комы, а то вся миссия по спасению накроется медным тазом.

В ванной я немного покопалась около раковины, затем, когда нашла наконец резиновые перчатки, посмотрела в зеркало. Вид у меня был не ахти — волосы всклочены, на щеке развод крови, глаза горят безумством, а предвкушающая улыбка, играющая на устах, внушала ужас. Подумать только, а ведь это лицо семилетнего ребёнка. Что же, теперь я хотя бы знаю, как вживую выглядит безумство клана Учиха.

Полюбовавшись собой пару минут, тряхнула головой, словно сгоняя наваждение, и направилась в другой конец комнаты. Там, за керамической ванной, я достала спрятанные на чёрный день пластиковые бутылки с кислотой. Нашла их пару дней назад в погребе одного из усобших соседей и забрала себе. Целых двадцать бутылок по три литра, пять железных бидонов и несколько пятилитровых банок. Пришлось знатно повозится, но оно того стоило. Расфасовав их по дому в самых сокровенных закоулках, я могла, вот как сейчас, преспокойно достать пару в нужный момент и избавится от непрошеного гостя.

Таким образом, неся в руках по бутылке кислоты, я с воодушевленным видом вышла из дому и, прячась в кустах, быстро добралась до того поместья. Труп всё так же лежал на полу там, где я его оставила. Поставила бутылки около входа, снова схватила шиноби за ноги и парой сильных рывков втащила его в ванную комнату этого дома. Затем кое-как запихнула в, уже керамическую, ванную, упаковав так, чтобы ничего не торчало, и принесла бутылки. Перед тем как начать своеобразный «ритуал», я выдернула свой кунай из шеи мертвеца и вытерла его о полотенце, висящее на стене. Откупорила крышки и, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песенку, начала поливать труп. Тело начало моментально шипеть и потрескивать, кусочки керамики отваливались и расплавлялись. Когда первая бутылка была опустошена, в ход пошла вторая. Шипение, прекратившееся на пару секунд, продолжилось. Тело начало растворятся, я заметила как лоскуты кожи, теперь больше похожие на густой соус, стекали вниз, открывая обзор на мышцы и кости. Лицо, на которое досталась самая большая доза, было невозможно узнать. Непередаваемая предсмертная гримаса боли сменилась желеподобным месивом. Зрелище не для слабонервных. Но как по мне, так это единственный возможный способ избавится от трупа. Уж что-что, а жалости к человеку, незаконно проникшему на территорию **моего** клана, я не испытывала. Причём никакой. 

   
Постепенно закончилось содержимое бутылок. Как и сам, собственно, труп горе-спецагента. Кровавая каша цвета бабушкиного малинового варенья окрасила собой всю ванную. Вздохнув, я быстро наточила в те же бутылки воды, добавила какой-то гель для мытья посуды, взболтала до пены и смыла все разводы, пока они не засохли. Как говорила мама: «Гречку нужно от тарелки отмывать сразу». Так и здесь такая же логика.

Наконец, с этим не особо приятным делом было покончено, и я с чистой совестью направилась домой. Я собиралась сегодня посетить ещё пару домишек, но, как теперь стало ясно, не судьба — уж слишком я вымоталась. Как физически, так и морально. Последнее, что я хотела сейчас делать, так это ещё раз кого-то убивать. Вот ей богу, хоть я и не противница такого способа самозащиты, но лучше иметь совесть чище на пару тонов. Так и самому спокойней.

Вымыв руки (на всякий случай с мылом), я высунулась из окна и понаблюдала какое-то время за происходящим. Тихо и мирно. Вот и отлично. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, выбралась наружу, прикрыв за собой дверь, и трусцой побежала к цели — клановый особняк. Делать было откровенно нечего и я просто считала секунды; время, за которое я добралась, составило две минуты семь секунд. Вполне приличная скорость для ребёнка. Поначалу обрадовавшись интересной находке в своём новом организме, я даже первое время игнорировала странный зуд в голове. Лишь зайдя в дом и захлопнув дверь, на меня снизошло озарение — чертова интуиция опять орала на задворках сознания о чём-то, что мне не понравится от слова вообще. Короче, предупреждала быть настороже. Мыслено отругав её, — почему-то интуиция в моей голове всегда имела голос профессора Северуса Снегга, причём злого — за то, что раньше дрыхла и не предупредила о АНБУшнике, всё-таки снизошла до того, чтобы оглядеться в поисках чего-то необычного. Да нет, всё как и было. Сумка на тумбочке, вся еда, что я собрала днём — на кухне, вещи — тоже на местах, как и...

Что-то упало наверху настолько громко, что я подпрыгнула на месте и с размаху налетела спиной на дверь. Грязно выругавшись, тотчас поспешила наверх, предполагая всё что угодно: от воскресшего АНБУ, убитого мной пять минут назад, до Наруто, почему-то влезшего в окно второго этажа в одиннадцать часов вечера. Всё оказалось прозаичнее, но оттого не менее плохо. Просто наконец пришёл в себя Шисуи. И это грозилось стать апокалипсисом. Я осознала это только появившись в дверном проёме и застав его, лежащего на полу, а как дополнение завернутого в одеяло.

Шисуи мало того, что упал, так ещё и, видимо, о что-то ударился, раз сейчас я слышала глухое бормотание из кокона, в котором он сейчас находился. Не зная, как себя вести в данной ситуации, я начала с элементарного, а именно подала голос, чтобы он не начал мне тут Катон в ход пускать.

— Шисуи, осторожно! Я сейчас тебе помогу! — воскликнула я, и, по-моему, даже слишком громко: он вдруг как-то притих и даже перестал шевелится. Быстро преодолев разделяющие нас три метра, я парой движений стянула с него одеяло и уложила на кровать. Дальше выяснилось, что Шисуи лежал на спине и это меня обрадовало — значит, не перевернулся нечаянно, а просто свалился. Уже лучше. Повязка всё ещё закрывала ему глаза, хоть в момент падения изрядно развязалась, а один кончик болтался у уха. Вот только стоило мне попытаться поднять незадачливого родственничка на ноги, как он шарахнулся в сторону и, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, рвано выдохнул носом. А затем размеренно произнёс:

— Кто ты такой?

— Саске. Ты что, голоса моего не помнишь?

— Саске? — брови Шисуи наверняка сейчас взмыли вверх, раз интонация была столь вопросительной. — Но ты же... Что... Что вообще произошло?..

— Не знаю, — покривив душой, сказала я. Ну не выдавать же ему, что я знаю о его самоубийстве. — Я нашёл тебя пару дней назад. В реке. На противоположном берегу от причала. Сначала и знать не знал о том, что это ты, а потом вытащил и... Ну, в общем, я не мог тебя оставить там. Ты лучше... Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось? И почему... — я специально замолчала перед этими словами, чтобы сделать вид, будто не могу правильно сформулировать вопрос. — Почему у тебя не было глаз?

Шисуи пожевал губами и глубоко вздохнул. Он дотронулся немного подрагивающей рукой к повязке, задумчиво замолчав, и явно нахмурившись. Я тоже молчала, не двигаясь, но в уме прикидывала, как так заговорить его, чтобы обратно усадить в постель. Додумать мне не дал его тихий голос:

— Тебе, я думаю, знать об этом не стоит. Ты ещё мал. Можешь позвать Итачи? Я хотел бы с ним переговорить кое о чём.

Резкий перевод темы должен был обозначить его нежелание выдавать мне информацию, но я, уже наученная опытом общения с разными типами людей, практически сразу осознала — ему банально больно говорить об этом. Причём даже не в физиологическом плане — тут я позаботилась, и его раны не должны были к этому моменту доставлять вообще никаких неудобств. Он... просто хотел утопить воспоминания, никогда больше никому их не показывать. Но это было явно нелегко сделать. Всё-таки он сейчас ничего не может видеть без глаз, а, как это обычно бывает в неподходящий момент, картинки явно так и стояли перед его глазами.

Сочувственно вздохнув, я не стала давить. Вот только последующие слова дались мне с огромным трудом:

— Его здесь нет. Никого нет. Теперь. Итачи вырезал весь клан, оставив в живых только меня. А ещё он... — снова драматическая пауза для накала страстей. — использовал... я не знаю... какую-то иллюзию на мне. Он вроде назвал её Цукиёми. И я попал в больницу. А потом я решил вернутся сюда.

— Он... Итачи убил абсолютно всех? — хрипловатый ото сна голос резко стал холодным, пронизывающим насквозь. Поёжившись, я торопливо кивнула. И тут же назвала себя идиоткой, — в мыслях, конечно — ведь он этого не видел. Пришлось дублировать сей жест в слова:

— Да, всех. Я уже ходил по кварталу — все дома кроме этого опечатаны.

— Ясно. — Шисуи вздохнул как-то печально, слишком тоскливо, и я не смогла сдержать внезапного порыва.

— Шисуи-кун, я не считаю его предателем, честно. Я не знаю точно, зачем он так поступил, но... Я уверен в том, что он слишком любил свою семью, чтобы убить их просто так! И я обязательно узнаю правду! Я найду его и всё узнаю! И тебе тоже помогу! Обещаю!

— Саске... — это слово было сказано странным голосом: до одури нежно и уважительно-ласково. При этом губы Шисуи изогнулись в мягкую улыбку, а сам он протянул вперёд руки и махнул на себя. — Итачи говорил мне о том, что ты слишком уж добрый ребёнок, но чтобы настолько... Ну иди ты сюда, я же не укушу.

Я секунд пять не понимала, что он от меня хочет, а затем осторожно присела на пол рядом с ним. Дотронувшись до его руки, я дала понять, где я нахожусь. Он практически сразу сориентировался и прижал меня к себе одной рукой за плечи, а второй встрепал волосы. Немного непонимающе уставилась на него, но было очевидным, что никакой ответной реакции не будет, если только не озвучить свои слова.

— Что я такого сказал?

— Ты только что убедил меня в том, в чём твой брат пытался меня уверить не один год. Теперь я понял, что он имел в виду, — Шисуи, продолжая мягко улыбаться, повернул в мою сторону голову. Немного неудачно — он не смог до конца определить, где я нахожусь, и «посмотрел» немного ниже и правее. Не став дёргать его голову лишний раз, просто поддодвинулась чуть ближе и глухо пробормотала:

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы аники когда-то кому-то что-либо обо мне рассказывал.

— Он не хотел тешить твоё самолюбие слишком сильно. — со стороны Шисуи донёсся фырк. — Кстати, я забыл тебя поблагодарить. Спасибо.

— За чт... Не за что.

— Ладно... — он последний раз провёл тёплой ладонью по моим волосам. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Где-то около полуночи. Скоро двенадцать.

— А день?

— Тридцатое июля.  
  
— Ещё раз спасибо.  
  
— Помочь тебе встать? — он коротко кивнул и я, подхватив его под руку, аккуратно поднялась на ноги. Он тоже встал, а затем мы вместе в пару шагов добрались до кровати. Затем он немного попротестовал против сна, но быстро «сдулся» — было невооруженным глазом видно, что ему после сильного чакроистощения нужен отдых. Поэтому я практически без проблем укутала его назад в одеяло, поправила повязку и, пожелав спокойной ночи, клятвенно пообещала примчаться к нему сюда, если вдруг что-то понадобится.  
  
Закрывая за собой дверь, я ощущала себя морально истощенной. Привалившись к ней спиной, я приложила ладони ко лбу и потёрла — нужно было взять себя в руки. Черт, прикосновения... Мне никогда не ерошили волосы. И никогда так к себе не прижимали. Это... было чем-то новым, странно-манящим и желанным, но в ту же секунду мне было не по себе от оборота собственных мыслей — невольно вспомнилась семья, оставшаяся в родном мире.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув и пару раз проведя пальцем по кончику носа, я неспешно направилась в свою комнату. Прямо так, не снимая одежды, а лишь разувшись, плюхнулась на кровать и мгновенно уснула. Сил даже на то, чтобы укрыться, не хватило, и меня забрал в объятья Морфей...


	7. Часть 6

Если словом «устала» можно охарактеризовать состояние души — то моя крайне жёстко переутомилась. И это, наверное, не пройдёт никогда.  
  
Проснувшись утром, я первое время не шевелилась — смотрела в стену и меланхолично жевала волосы, попавшие мне в рот за ночь. Мысли текли плавно, словно мозг был чаном с мёдом и кто-то неторопливо помешивал его содержимое, а образовавшиеся волны были моими размышлениями.  
  
Я просто думала о сложившейся ситуации. Приходилось сильно напрячь сонные мозги чтобы припомнить все те моменты, при которых Саске пересекался с Шисуи. Жестокая штука — память, когда надо, никогда не выдаст ничего нужного. Зато потом чуть ли не поминутно и во всех деталях покажет. Вот и сейчас я смогла припомнить от силы два раза пересечения их жизненных путей, да и то один раз случайный: тогда Саске гулял с отцом по магазинам сладостей и даже не узнал Шисуи, как и тот мелкого брата Итачи. В общем, ситуация так себе. Я не знала, как себя вести или что говорить. Совершенно. Для раскрепощенного и свободного поведения лично мне всегда были нужны хотя бы какие-то точки соприкосновения с людьми. В этой же ситуации я не знала его — он не знал меня. Короче, в обычной жизни мы бы разошлись как в море корабли и, наверное, даже не поздоровались на улице. Это было откровенно плохо.  
  
Вздохнув, я протянула руку к лицу и убрала мешавшие локоны. Зевок вышел непомерно большим и я, потянувшись как персидский кот, перевернулась на спину. Правую руку я положила на живот, а левую под голову. Так мне всегда лучше думалось.  
  
Сквозь плотно зашторенные окна норовило прорваться солнце, но у него пока не хватало сил, а потому комната оставалась мрачноватой, полутёмной и унылой. Да ещё и стены имели не менее печальный серый оттенок. Из-за этого атмосфера была, мягко говоря, давящей. Но я всегда любила приглушённый свет, плюс сказывалась лень одернуть шторы, а потому я даже не шевельнулась, чтобы как-то привнести краски в комнату.  
  
Покатав на языке слово «двоюродный брат», я цокнула языком. Мда. Как и с Итачи, имя Шисуи совершенно не вязалось с нужным родственным понятием. Снова плохо. Ну, ладно, никто же не будет угрожать мне расправой за то, что я не отношусь к ним как к братьям. В конце концов, с того же Шисуи и дружбы хватит. Если, конечно, до дружбы дойдёт — он не произвёл впечатление человека, готового заново открыть свой внутренний мир ради не особо родного, да и, чего уж греха таить, совершенно не близкого ни по духу, ни по ценностям, родственничка, всего лишь потому, что это брат съебавшегося из деревни лучшего друга. Кстати о съебавшемся брате…  
  
Предателем в тылу зачесалась пятка и мне пришлось извернуть ногу, чтобы нормально почесаться. Пятка отвлекла меня от нужного потока мыслей и я несколько минут не могла вспомнить, что именно пришло мне в голову. Когда, перебрав все возможные варианты, я сокрушенно вздохнула и спустила наконец ноги на пол, решив всё-таки оповестить мир о своём бодорствовании, прошло как минимум полчаса с момента моего пробуждения.  
  
Протяжный и, как стало позднее ясно, последний зевок сорвался с моих губ и я, причмокнув губами, встала, распрямилась и выгнула спину, потянувшись руками вверх. Штору дергать я не стала, целомудренно решив, что в этом случае прохлады в комнате значительно поубавится, а этого не хотелось. Пришлось переодеться — я уж и забыла о том, что заснула в одежде. Старые домашние шорты заменились альтернативой джинс из моего родного мира, а майка — на прилично выглядящую чёрную футболку. Постояв около минуты у зеркала, я попыталась пригладить волосы, которые, — воистину, теперь я понимаю Саске из канона — никак не хотели принимать надлежащий вид. Они просто стояли торчком и на затылке, и вообще везде, где только можно. Я даже попробовала смочить их водой, не поленившись лишний раз зайти в ванную, но и это не помогло — лишь чуть-чуть расправило передние локоны, обрамляющие лицо. Горестно вздохнула, вспомнив свои длинные тёмно-каштановые, а главное послушные волнистые волосы. Решив, что раз уж зашла в ванную, то нужно проделать все утренние процедуры гигиены, приняла быстрый утренний душ, почистила зубы и умылась. Дальше заглянула в комнату к Шисуи — тот спал, завернувшись в кокон из одеяла, причём занимая значительно меньше места, чем должен. Усмехнувшись тому, что даже ему нравится во время сна поджимать ноги, прикрыла дверь и бесшумно спустилась вниз, на кухню. И вот там меня ждал сюрприз. За всей этой канителью я не заметила, как закончилась еда. Живот призывно заурчал. Призвав его к временному спокойствию, по второму кругу обшарила все ящички и коробки — пусто. Вздохнув ещё горестней, чем в первый раз, меланхолично прожевала засушенные яблоки, предназначенные явно для узвара на зиму, запила соком и потопала наверх. Достала заранее припрятанные деньги из тайника (в книге по религии, на середине параграфа о языческих богах) и пересчитала. Знать бы хоть какие цены здесь. А то ста с лишним йен может не хватить.  
  
Сумка с накраденным вчерашней ночью была надета на плечо, а в её дальний карман укромно припрятаны деньги. Последний раз посмотрев на своё отражение в зеркале, я мысленно подбодрила себя и вышла из дому, направившись в город. Ключ от дома я повесила на шею, благо, его было не видно.  
  
Торговую улицу я запомнила ещё когда выбралась из больницы — она идёт параллельно той, где проходил мой путь к клановому кварталу. А потому я сразу завернула налево, а потом на право. И очень удачно. Ведь лавки начинались буквально через десять домов, а пропустить что-то важное для себя в дальнейшем я не хотела.  
  
Первым магазинчиком был мясной отдел — он мне был явно не нужен. Следом стояли сразу три со всякими тряпками, вроде новеньких штанов, футболок, блузок, курток, девчачьих повязочек, тканевых браслетиков и бандан. Мой взгляд зацепился за подержанную чёрную кепку, которая шла в «наборе» с кожаными перчатками без пальцев. Устоять не было сил. Через десять минут, включавшие в себя трёхминутный рассказ продавца о истории вещицы, двухминутные торги и, собственно, жалобы того же продавца, я сбавила непомерную даже по меркам России цену в четыре раза и осталась довольна собой, потратив всего десять йен. Секонд-хенд, у него, блин: дороже чем оно бы в нормальном магазине стоило. Но кепка ничего такая, жить уж точно долго будет. Ногтем отскребав ценник, напялила её себе на голову и наконец смогла вздохнуть с облегчением — хвала небесам, я смогла скрыть свой ужасный утренний причесон. Перчатки я одела так же быстро и теперь выглядела как малолетний рокер, вот только тут, увы, такого понятия не было. Потому я просто выглядела как гот во всём черном. Зато смотрелось убедительно — траур, как бы, все дела.  
  
Изучая следующие лавки, я не обнаружила ничего, что могло бы мне пока пригодится — оружейная, магазин одежды для чунинов, генинов и отдельно для джонинов. Дальше несколько совсем уж странных. Подобие борделя, но не особо яркое: видимо, старались не кичиться этим, а скрывали. А вот следующий магазин меня заинтересовал. Книжный. Поддавшись минутному соблазну заядлого книгомана, перечитавшего всю местную библиотеку в моём родном городе, я оперативно заскочила внутрь. И офигела. Это было реально классное заведение. Книжные стеллажи были расставлены так, что свет с окон попадал на все ряды; сами книги, как и подобает, пронумерованы, ряды названы, списки авторов и самих произведений висят при входе на каждый ряд. Но порадовало меня не это, — хотя и это тоже — а то, что если заглянуть вглубь, можно было увидеть подобие маленького читального зала, перестроенного под кафе. То есть, ты просто покупал книгу, садился туда, заказывал что-нибудь попить или поесть, и с упоением читал, никем не встревоженный. Гениальный способ завлечения клиентов. А потом ты мог ещё и познакомится с кем-то и, возможно, даже подружится. Человек, начавший этот бизнес, явно знал толк в маркетинге. Я его уже заочно люблю.  
  
Увы, но этот мир всё-таки оставался для меня параллельным, а потому никаких знакомых фамилий я не увидела. Было пару однофамильцев, но я сразу же понимала, что это не то — даже стиль написания разительно отличался. Немного разочарованная, я решила, что займусь здешним литературным наследством позже, и вышла из магазина.  
  
Из головы не шло несколько интересных книг, увиденных мною там, а потому я чуть было не пропустила то, что искала — продуктовый магазин. Зайдя в него, я быстро набрала целую корзину всякой вкуснятины (конечно, хорошенько запомнив все цены) — ни на фрукты, ни на овощи я тратиться не захотела, так как уже выяснила, что на огороде у Микото росло вообще ВСЁ. Я нашла даже банановую пальму, правда ещё совсем крохотную. Поэтому решила закупиться только по существу: молоко, хлеб, масло, яйца, сыр, кофе (куда ж без него), пару клубничных йогуртов, лапшу (очень, очень много лапши, которая шла по акции), рис (тоже по акции), несколько наборов палочек для еды, парочка кусков мяса, консервы и несколько пакетиков приправ. Как выяснилось, острой пищи в доме главы клана Учих не жаловали — никаких специй кроме соли не нашлось. Поэтому я взяла и тмин, и базилик, и листья лаврушки, и перец, и даже пару пакетиков чего-то, что добавляют как приправу к Мивине. На вопрос — почему я не нарву этого на тех же грядках, у меня наибанальнейший ответ. Просто не знаю, как оно не в сушеном варианте выглядит. Только петрушка и укроп. Всё. Больше никаких приправ я не различаю. Поэтому с чистой совестью кинула всё это в корзину, взятую на входе, и пошла дальше по рядам.  
  
Возле стеллажей с конфетами я притормозила, но не сильно, лишь чтобы успеть всё разглядеть. Зная свою натуру, я могла просто потратить все деньги на сладости и потом за три минуты сожрать их все, даже не подавившись. Так что лучше не рисковать. Я взяла всего лишь пару ингредиентов для пирогов и блинчиков — муку, сахар, сахарную пудру, какао порошок, ванилин, соду на пару с разрыхлителем, присыпку и несколько формочек для кексов. Поразмыслив, я таки кинула в корзинку ещё и упаковку «Быстро и просто: данго». Дешевая альтернатива, если не хочешь тратить много, но при этом хочешь сам приготовить себе эту сладость.  
  
Короче, именно с таким набором хавчика я подошла к продавщице. Чуть полноватая барышня лет тридцати на вид приветливо улыбнулась мне и даже помогла взгромоздить на специальный стол мою корзину. Она поздоровалась со мной как с родным («О, Саске-кун, доброго утра. Рада снова тебя видеть. — И вам того же, спасибо»), затем немного удивленно осмотрела наваленную кучу еды, но не подала виду, что в этом есть что-то зазорное, и начала подсчитывать сумму, переодически поглядывая на меня. Я молчаливо ждала где-то до половины, а затем вдруг вспомнила, что Саске-то был довольно разговорчивым парнем и всегда со всеми мило болтал, пусть и ни о чём, потому, скрипя сердцем, спросила, вроде даже изобразив заинтересованность:  
  
— Как тут дела шли, пока меня не было?  
  
— Ох, плохо. — женщина, явно того и ждавшая, что я задам такой вопрос, сразу же начала распинаться о АНБУ, досмотрах всех магазинов, обысках и прочем. Я слушала в пол-уха, лишь изредка вставляя важное «Угу», «Да вы что?» и «Не может быть!». Лишь пару раз она смогла по настоящему меня заинтересовать.  
  
— Видели Итачи, говорите? — я вгляделась ей в глаза. Женщина, — как выяснилось, хозяйка магазина на имя Наоми — кивнула и тут же вздохнула до того печально, что сразу стало ясно: она была довольно близка с обоими братьями.  
  
— Да, мой дорогой, видела. — она на секунду опустила взгляд вниз, чтобы правильно списать число с этикетки, и продолжила: — Всего чуть-чуть, мельком. В компании какого-то типа по крышам соседних домов прыгал — видно, так он из деревни и убежал.  
  
— Через главные ворота? — непонимающе переспросила я, на что Наоми-сан лишь пожала плечами, мол, не знаю такого.  
  
— И… Больше ничего? Вы больше ничего не видели?  
  
— Нет. Увы. Прости, Саске, мне тебя искренне жаль. В голове не укладывается…  
  
— Всё нормально, правда, — я улыбнулась, давая понять что не следует переживать. — Я уверен в том, что он не хотел так поступать, и что его кто-то заставил. Просто… я же знал его лучше всех. Уж поверьте, я в своих словах уверен. — и для наглядности я улыбнулась ещё шире. Наоми-сан улыбнулась в ответ, а затем сказала:  
  
— Я тоже в это верю. Ты будешь его искать?  
  
— Честно? Не знаю. Никто же меня отсюда не выпустит — это опасно.  
  
— Сорок три йена, дорогой, — попросила женщина и я протянула ей три бумажки. Ища сдачу, она произнесла: — Если ты хочешь его найти, дам тебе совет — найди себе друга в АНБУ и попроси его посмотреть в Книге Бинго. Там высвечиваются все города, где бывают нукенины. Так ты хотя бы сузишь круг своего поиска. — она упаковала все продукты в два пакета и вручила мне сдачу. А затем, чуть поразмышляв, достала из кармана в фартуке пять леденцов и положила их сверху в общую кучу покупок, лукаво мне подмигнув. Я уже хотела возмутиться и сказать, что заплачу и за них тоже, но она оказалась первой: — Это мой тебе подарок. Помогу, чем смогу, так что обращайся когда захочешь, дорогой.  
  
— Спасибо вам огромное! — радостно воскликнула я и поклонилась. Она так и сияла от счастья: видно, ей было в радость помогать такому ребёнку, как Саске.  
  
Забрав пакеты и ещё раз поблагодарив Наоми, я выпорхнула из магазина в приподнятом настроении. Вот такие вот люди всегда делают наш мир лучше. И не важно, что происходило до этого и что произойдёт после — я просто радовалась как маленький ребёнок тому, что и в Конохе, оказывается, есть добрые люди.  
  
Посасывая леденец со вкусом, напоминающим смесь лесных ягод, я, довольная собой, неспешно шла дальше по улице. Было уже где-то девять-десять утра, как я поняла по косым, но ярким лучам солнца. Неторопливо идя мимо прилавков, мне удалось приметить кое-кого из знакомых. Правда, они меня либо не узнали, либо не заметили. В толпе я чуть ли не столкнулась с Цуме и Кибой Инудзуками — мать вела своего сына в какой-то ветеринарный салон, а тот пытался удержать на руках маленького пса. Как я поняла, это был Акамару. Правда, тоже очень маленький. Заинтересованно проследив за ними взглядом, я увидела, как они зашли внутрь и Цуме что-то сказала медсестре, а после они скрылись за стеной. Хмыкнув, я продолжила путь, но буквально спустя пару минут прошла мимо ещё одного знакомого — Какаши Хатаке собственной персоной болтал о чём-то с Ирукой около того самого магазина эротических журналов. Правда, в этот раз меня засекли и тут же подозвали к себе. Страдальчески вздохнув, я пообещала Какаши долгую и мучительную смерть, но всё-таки подошла к ним ближе.  
  
— Доброго утра, Ирука-сенсей. — я учтиво поклонилась. А затем перевела взгляд на Какаши и насмешливо фыркнула. — А это и есть легендарный Какаши Шаринган? Тот самый? Мне Итачи рассказывал о том, как дядя Обито принимал участие в миссиях с ним и ещё одной куноичи. Как её там звали? Ах да, Рин.  
  
Единственный не скрытый повязкой глаз Какаши широко раскрылся и на долю секунды мне почудилось, что в нём можно увидеть удивление в перемешку со страхом. Но, наверное, мне только показалось — он быстро взял себя в руки. Даже слишком быстро. Скуууучно.   
  
— Эм… И тебе доброго утра, Саске-кун. — запнувшись, поприветствовал меня Ирука, немного странно косясь на своего старого знакомого. Пауза затянулась и он продолжил: — С тобой уже всё в порядке? Выписали?  
  
— Меня то выписали, это да, вот только сказали, чтобы на занятия две недели не ходил, — я пожала плечами. — В общем, я в Академию только в следующий понедельник приду.  
  
— Если хочешь, я могу приходить к тебе домой и помогать с тренировками…  
  
— Нет, не стоит. — я изобразила вежливую улыбку, склонив голову к плечу. — Правда. Я нашёл одно место, где смогу тренироваться и сам. А домашние задания вы мне в первый день занятий дайте — я их вам за один вечер сделаю и уже на следующий день принесу.  
  
— Ну… Тогда хорошо. Как тебе будет удобнее. — видимо, Умино хотел сказать что-то ещё, но был перебит Какаши, который всё это время не сводил с меня глаз.  
  
— Значит, твой брат перебил весь клан, так?  
  
— Угу, — кивнула, растягивая губы в чуть более широкой ухмылке. — А что?  
  
— По факту, ничего. Просто я был с ним лично знаком и…  
  
— Я знаю. Он мне и о тебе говорил. — ни о каком уважительном тоне и речь не шла: я решила нагло отомстить ему за Обито, хоть и понимала, что он в любом случае жив, даже пару дней назад был тут. Просто вдруг вспыхнула острая необходимость и я не стала её сдерживать в узде. Мои глаза злобно вспыхнули и я четко произнесла: — Конечно, на людной улице всякие там мелкие секреты лучше не разглашать, поэтому я лучше не буду сейчас оглашать весь список того, что мне говорил аники. Но скажу лишь одно — ты не думай, будто я не знаю, зачем ты ходишь на кладбище Конохи. _Просто поверь, я знаю истинную причину. И мне не особо нравится такая растрата ресурсов, как клановые реликвии._  — я секундно замолчала, будто обдумывая что-то, а затем добила: — Знаешь, тебе просто повезло, что _это_ был подарок. По другому я бы и не поскупился забрать его обратно.  
  
— Какаши? О чём он вообще? Ты его понимаешь? — переводя удивленный взгляд с меня на Хатаке, затем снова на меня, и снова на Хатаке, взволнованно спросил Ирука. Я тут же отмахнулась, примирительным тоном сказав:  
  
— Ничего такого. Пустяк. Просто одна старая история. Это не играет никакой роли.  
  
— Он… прав. Это всего лишь пустяк. — замогильно проскрипел Какаши, сощурив глаз до тонкой щелки. Наверняка сейчас под маской скривил губы в отвращении: конечно, я не просто ударила по самому больному, я разворотила рану, поплясала на костях, посыпала солью и зашила обратно. Да, словами можно и такое сделать. Но на моём лице прочитать невозможно было совершенно ничего. Я лишь премило улыбнулась, как будто этого разговора вообще не состоялось, и спросила:  
  
— О, забыл спросить, я вам не помешал? Просто я и сам шёл по делам, и вдруг вы обсуждали что-то важное.  
  
— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, — мигом поспешил уверить Ирука. — Просто о школе и о занятиях.  
  
— Ну тогда не буду прерывать. И не беспокойтесь за меня, Ирука-сенсей, — я наставнически усмехнулась. — явлюсь я на уроки вовремя, можете не переживать лишний раз. У вас и так забот хватает.  
  
И, провожаемая двумя изумлёнными взглядами, я зашагала прочь. Мда… Странное свойство, всё-таки, у моего характера — сделаешь кому-то плохо или больно, и сразу на душе полегчает. Вообще никаких угрызений совести. Это отвратительное качество, не спорю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Уж какой уродилась. Да и не с моим прошлым быть ангелочком с белоснежными крылышками за спиной. Тут уж хочешь не хочешь, а обзаведешься паскудными привычками, от которых и не избавится потом — оно же ещё и полезное, блин. Например, я привыкла вести себя как парень в родном мире и, вуаля, теперь я сама стала парнем. Ладно, неудачный пример. Ведь именно это не так уж радужно, как кажется.  
  
Обдумать свойства своего характера я толком не успела — цепкий взгляд уловил в толпе ярко-оранжевую куртку, а следом и растопыренные во все стороны блондинистые волосы. Сомнений быть не могло. Направившись прямым курсом к Наруто, я тихо подкралась к нему сзади и, пакостно хихикнув, громко воскликнула возле его уха:  
  
— Бесплатный рамен!  
  
— Где?! — тут же встрепенулся Наруто, обернулся, увидел мою довольную рожу и моментально скис. — А, это ты, Саске-чан…  
  
— Угу. — я улыбнулась более приветливо. — А ты чего не в Ичираку? Там же по воскресениям скидки делают.  
  
— Я как раз оттуда. Потом туда пришли какие-то чунины, попытались меня прогнать, но Теучи-сан заступился. А потом я уже сам ушел где-то через полчаса.  
  
Я мысленно поставила себе галочку: найти малолетних выродков и поставить их на место. А то заебали, честное слово, вечно считают себя круче других только из-за возраста.  
  
— Ну, а возле одёжного магазина ты как оказался-то? Ты тут минуты три торчал, пока я к тебе шёл. Что, опять порвал что-то?  
  
— Я… нет… Не важно, — он резко стушевался и как-то поник. Вытрясти из него причину стало моим долгом.  
  
— Кто? — задала один единственный вопрос, не нуждавшийся в расшифровке. Наруто опустил глаза, помолчал секунд двадцать, а затем тихо проговорил:  
  
— Пятеро. Все… Всем было где-то по двенадцать. Я тогда не запомнил, но они все, похоже, носили одинаковые футболки и все завязывали на головах банданы. А их главный…  
  
— Ясно, можешь не продолжать. — я поставила пакеты на пол, придерживая их ногами, и положила обе руки на плечи Узумаки, встряхнув его и заставив посмотреть мне в лицо. — Так, слушай меня внимательно. Если такое случится ещё хоть раз — говори мне. Понял? Я их быстро на место поставлю.  
  
— Но ведь… — начал Наруто, и я снова перебила:  
  
— Я наглядно покажу тем пятерым, что к детям не следует лезть без спросу. А тем более к сиротам. — я убрала руки и снова взялась за сумки. — Так, ты не помнишь, где это произошло?   
  
— Вон там. В том переулке. Я решил сократить дорогу через парк, а потом надо было пройти в узком месте между домами. Там они меня и ждали.   
  
— Деньги забрали? — спросила я и он в ответ подавлено потряс головой. Значит, просто так, не за деньги. Паскуды. Руки уже буквально чесались.   
  
Попросив Наруто следовать за мной, я быстро вернулась к магазину Наоми-сан, попросила её поохранять сумки, наврав о том, что мне не хватает рук и я не могу унести ещё пару. Она согласилась, наверное, даже толком и не слушав мою болтовню. Незаметно для всех, я выхватила с самого верха два пакетика чёрного перца и засунула их в карманы. А уже спустя две минуты Наруто показывал мне, в каком именно переулке беспрерывно бдили местные хулиганы. Он остался ждать за углом, а я направилась твёрдой походкой прямо по той улочке по направлению к парку. Сама улица выглядела дряхло, противно и мерзко, собственно, и пахла она так же. Как бомжатник, честное слово.   
  
Не успела я додумать мысль и начать сравнивать Коноху с моим родным городом, как сзади послышались шаги. Моментально развернулась, остановившись, и посмотрела на того мерзавца, что посмел лезть к Наруто.   
  
Им оказался неопрятный высокий парень в серой растянутой футболке и, как и говорил мне Наруто, с банданой на голове. Его чёрные волосы торчали сзади. Присмотревшись, я даже увидела белые следы паутины на некоторых локонах. В общем, сразу было видно, что кроме ловли мелких на этой улочке он ни чем не промышляет. Из-за мусорных баков сзади него вылезло ещё двое, но эти однозначно были помладше как минимум на два года. Ну а за моей спиной я четко различила топот еще двоих. Отлично. Пятеро.   
  
Я засунула руки в карманы и приняла непринужденный вид, обособленной статуей стоя «меж двух огней».   
  
— Чем обязан? — довольно грубо поинтересовалась я. Главарь банды малолетних зеков оскабился.   
  
— Да так, ты просто на нашу территорию зашёл, пацан. А за проход платить нужно.   
  
— Натурой? — с каменным выражением на лице продолжила я, решив дождаться, пока они сожмут кольцо. Я специально отвела взгляд в сторону «бреши» в их обороне, чтобы туда встал кто-то из этих пятерых. Если они это сделают, мне будет намного проще уложить их без особых потерь.   
  
— Хорошая попытка отвлечь внимание, малец, но такое не действует. — заметил. В то место, куда я только что смотрела, оперативно переступил самый мелкий по виду член банды. — Я же тебе сразу сказал — бабло. Я знаю, оно у всех таких, как ты, есть.   
  
— Довольно хорошее построение логических цепочек для такого дегенеративного члена общества, как ты. — продолжая дразнить его, произнесла я, но маски непринужденности не сняла. Главарь явно взбесился.   
  
— Мелкий сучёнок, ты у меня за это попляшешь!   
  
И он дал команду своим нападать. Этого я и ждала. Стоило им сдвинуться на шаг, я рывком вытащила из карманов по пакету специй, одним махом разорвала их и кинула себе под ноги, перед этим предусмотрительно натянув ворот футболки до носа и закрыв глаза. Со всех сторон стали доносится глухие удары тел о землю, чихание, кашель и разномастные проклятия. Но когда осела завеса, меня ждал сюрприз — главарь ещё стоял на ногах и даже дышал почти ровно. Наверное прикрылся кем-то из своих. Черт. И такие паскуды бывают. Ладно, я решила не терять время даром.   
  
Пока он ещё приходил в себя, я быстро подбежала к нему вплотную и, подпрыгнув, с разбегу впечатала своё колено ему в район груди, близкий к сердцу. Этот приём я придумала ещё в своём родном мире. И там он частенько спасал мою шкуру. Вот и здесь тоже — не ожидавший такой подлости подросток пошатнулся, явно начав задыхаться, схватился за футболку в том месте куда я зарядила коленом и отступил на шаг назад. Злость, что копилась во мне уже столько времени, вспыхнула и наконец нашла естественный выход в следующем моём ударе, пришедшемся ему кулаком прямо в нос. Дальше я потянулась к его шивороту, нагнула вниз и, буквально, кинула на своё колено ещё раз, а затем хорошенько врезала между четвёртым и пятым позвонками. Из рта горе-разбойника полилась кровь и он, кажется, наконец пришёл в себя. Оттолкнув меня к стене, он тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот и злобно сплюнул на пол. Осмотрев свою «банду», без сознания валяющуюся в подворотне, он озверел ещё сильнее. В этот момент огоньки азарта начали плясать и в моих глазах. Я зазывно помахала рукой, оскалившись. Подросток стянул с головы мешающуюся бандану и выкинул её куда подальше, сразу же помчавшись в мою сторону.   
  
— Слишком медленно, — лениво протянула я, когда его кулак впечатался в стену выше моей головы на целых полметра. Присесть, уходя с линии удара, было слишком просто. В следующую же секунду он получил ногой в живот и болезненно согнулся пополам. Моя ухмылка стала ещё шире, когда я смазливо-жалостливым голоском произнесла: — О, так мы не привыкли к тому, что нас могут ударить в ответ? Можем только малолеток избивать, а сами ни на что не годимся? — я вытащила из кармана кунай. Глаза главаря испуганно забегали в разные стороны. — Боишься? — снова насмешливо протянула я.   
  
Он уже хотел поднятся на ноги, но его начало мутить и сильно шатать, а потому мне не составило труда припереть его к стенке и, хорошенько встряхнув за грудки, заставить смотреть в мои глаза. В глаза с застывшей коркой ледяного гнева.   
  
— Вот что я тебе скажу. Ещё хоть раз услышу от кого-либо, что ты со своей шайкой и дальше здесь промышляешь — вот этим вот кунаем вскрою твои внутренности и выпотрошу, причём так, что ты будешь оставаться в сознании. — он задергался, когда я наглядно поднесла кончик оружия к его груди и надавила. Ткань окрасилась в алый. Затем я пододвинулась к нему ближе и прошептала ему на ухо: — А если хоть пальцем тронешь Наруто Узумаки — будешь несколько часов разлогаться в ванне с кислотой, перед этим просидев без еды и воды в камере с тараканами. Усёк?   
  
Главарь что-то пробормотал на пределе слышимости. Встряхнула его ещё раз. Да так, что кунай въелся в кожу чуть глубже. И сразу же услышала нормальное признание:   
  
— Хорошо-хорошо! Согласен! Только отпусти! Я... правда больше здесь даже ходить не буду! Честно!   
  
— Вот что значит конструктивный диалог. — хмыкнув, одернула руки и наглядно вытерла о свои штаны таким жестом, будто вытиралась от гнили или чего-то мерзкого. Спрятав кунай в карман, а перед этим вытерев его о одежду кого-то из прихвостней этого недоделанного, я уже собралась уходить, как меня вдруг окликнули.   
  
— А тебя... как зовут?  
  
Коннор — андройд, присланный из Киберлайф, сука.   
  
— Учиха Саске. — не оборачиваясь, произнесла я и твёрдым шагом пошла к торговой улице, где меня ждал Наруто. Больше дел иметь с этими огрызками я не собиралась.   
  
Наруто выглядывал меня с явным нетерпением и изумлением — сразу стало ясно, что он подглядывал. По доброму улыбнувшись, я так у него и спросила. Он покраснел.   
  
— Если честно... Да, подсматривал. — но он тут же перешёл из обороны в нападение. — Я же волновался! А если бы с тобой что-то случилось!   
  
— Ну, ничего же не произошло. — я пожала плечами. — Он пообещал, что даже пальцем тебя больше не тронет. Уж поверь, я запугал его слишком сильно, чтобы он мог ещё пару дней говорить не заикаясь.   
  
— Спасибо тебе.   
  
— Обращайся.   
  
Мы вместе неспешно вернулись за моими сумками, я в очередной раз поблагодарила Наоми-сан, и вдруг вспомнила, что Наруто что-то высматривал в витрине.   
  
— Слушай, — протянула я, привлекая его внимание. — Что ты там вообще купить собирался? Ну, в том магазине одежды.   
  
— Да ничего не собирался — денег нету. — он вздохнул, передернув на лбу очки.   
  
— Те придурки забрали?  
  
— Нет. У меня ещё три дня назад закончились. А Третий их только в начале августа даст.   
  
— Вот оно как. — хмыкнув, я потянулась за сумкой и не глядя вытащила оттуда пару купюр, всунув их в карман джунчуурики. Он вытаращил глаза, а я поспешила объяснить: — Подарок. Тебе нужнее.   
  
— Где-то я это уже слышал. — сказал он, странно на меня покосившись. Пожав плечами, я отвернулась в сторону дороги.   
  
— Тебе правда нужнее чем мне, поверь. Я уж не пропаду, даже без денег, а вот ты — легкая мишень. Тебе бы не лентяйничать и самообороне научится.   
  
— Ах вот как называлось то, что ты использовал против тех чунинов — самооборона, — хмыкнул он, усмехнувшись. — Ну-ну, даттебайо.   
  
— Не нунукай мне тут. Я серьезно. Лодырь и бездельник, а ещё Хокаге стать хочешь.   
  
— А вот и стану!   
  
— Неа. Даже у меня больше шансов, а я — Учиха.   
  
— Бе-бе-бе! — он показал мне язык и отвернулся. Но всё же продолжил идти со мной по улице чуть ли не нога в ногу. Я возвела глаза к небу и со вздохом произнесла:   
  
— О Ками-сама, дай мне сил пережить всё это...   
  
— Тебя никто и не заставляет. Можешь со мной вообще не разговаривать. — Наруто насупился. — Как и все остальные.   
  
— С чего ты взял, что мне противно твоё общество? — приподняв бровь, я чуть повернула в его сторону голову. — Наоборот. Ты, наверное, единственный человек на всю деревню, с кем я бы хотел общаться. Ну, может ещё с Хокаге... Но это уже личный интерес по поводу возрождения клана.   
  
— Так ты... Ты действительно **хочешь** со мной дружить? — Узумаки уставился искренне-непонимающе; его небесно-голубые глаза вспыхнули чем-то, что я не сразу определила. _Это была надежда._ Надежда, которую испытывает утопающий, видя спасательный круг. Черт, вот только сентиментальности мне ещё не хватало. Только не сейчас.   
  
Еле задушив в себе сердечные порывы, улыбнулась и произнесла более добродушно, чем планировалось:   
  
— А разве я уже этого не делаю?  
  
Наверное, если бы я могла, я бы сейчас подтянула его к себе и впилась в губы поцелуем. Ведь я никогда, никогда не видела его настолько безмерно счастливым. А обычно такие моменты идеальны для поцелуев. Но Наруто сделал всё быстрее меня самой — в секунду он приблизился ко мне и обнял настолько крепко, что у меня что-то захрустело. Удивительно, но свидетелей этой невольной сцены не было: так уж вышло, что улица перед самым кварталом Учих была безлюдна. Сумки опустить я не могла, а потому просто ждала пока он наконец наобнимается и отпустит.  
  
Прошло долгих пять минут, за которые я успела невольно зарыться в его волосы носом и несколько раз вдохнуть дурманящий запах. Наверняка так бы пахло солнце, будь оно человеком. И ещё был невероятный в своей насыщенности запах фруктов — что-то среднее между грушами, яблоками и апельсинами. Потрясающе. Не хотелось отстраняться никогда. Стоять вот так, вдыхать вечно манящий запах, не расти и не расставаться...   
  
— Прости, я не смог удержаться. Мне таких слов ещё никто не говорил. — глухо пробормотал Наруто, отходя на метр, и заливаясь краской чуть ли не в буквальном смысле этого слова. Мне даже не нужно было подтверждение своим догадкам — и так было ясно, что мои щёки горели не меньше. Кашлянув, я сказала:   
  
— Можешь зайти ко мне, если хочешь. Я тебя, кстати, уже приглашал.   
  
— Знаю... Мне тогда неловко было. — он замялся, мило багровея. — Вроде пригласил, но я не знал, вдруг это и не ты написал...   
  
— Никто кроме меня и тебя не может войти на территорию клана — тут барьер стоит. — пояснила я и он оживленно кивнул: кажется, решил не зацикливаться слишком сильно на недавнем эпизоде. — Можешь не переживать из-за этого. Барьер был специально настроен так, чтобы можно было пройти только членам клана... Ну и кровным родственникам.   
  
— Кровным? Ты о чём? — непонимающе изогнув бровь, переспросил он, когда мы перешагнули-таки барьерную линию и направились вглубь территории.   
  
— Ты мой очень-очень-очень далёкий родственник. По линии прапрадеда, кажется. — я прикинула в уме, кем для Саске является Ашура, и кивнула своим мыслям.   
  
— Ого!   
  
— То-то и оно.   
  
— То есть ты — мой брат? — непонятно как прийдя к такому выводу, вдруг спросил Наруто. Я буквально чувствовала, как он прожигает меня настойчивым взглядом.   
  
— Троюродный, по линии прапрадеда. Кажется.   
  
— Здорово!  
  
Что-то сжалось у меня в груди. Врать так нагло было больно почти физически. И ведь случилось же такое! Попала на место Саске! Черт, надо не просто завязывать с самокопанием — нужно запретить себе вообще задумываться о таком. В конце концов, никто же не знал, что такое произойдёт. Да и... Похер. Просрать такой момент из-за дурацких предрассудков и собственной совести я не намерена.   
  
Усмехнувшись, я толкнула Наруто локтем в бок.   
  
— Знал бы ты, насколько тесно переплетается история наших с тобой кланов — ты бы так безмятежно себя не вёл.   
  
— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь в одно предложение уместить столько загадочности. — буркнул Наруто. Не сдержав порыва, я рассмеялась; громко, с надрывом, запрокинув голову. Детский голос выдал этот смех чистым и звонким, хотя я была уверена, что будь я постарше, и идентичный смех показался бы окружающим безумным. Отсмеявшись, повернула в сторону Наруто голову.   
  
— Дурак ты, не говорю я загадками. — совершенно беззлобно.   
  
— Бака. — заключил Узумаки с победоносной улыбкой и замолчал, рассматривая окрестности. Я же не стала его прерывать — уж слишком это молчание было спокойным и не тягостным.   
  
После моих «махинаций» клановые особняки стали иметь подобающий вид: разумеется, никаким зданиям не будут добавлять красоты желтые ленты по всему периметру. Да и отчищенные от крови фасады смотрятся подобающе. Я ещё, конечно, не все дома обшарила, но уже многие. Вот только я пока не решила, что же делать дальше — либо сдавать в аренду, либо использовать их как склады, либо дать согласие Хокаге на снос зданий, но я склонялась к первому варианту. Раз деньги из банка мне получить не светит до совершеннолетия, то прийдется вертеться в установленных рамках.   
  
Мы наконец добрались до моего дома (ещё на подходе я мимолётом вгляделась в окно на втором этаже, но не увидела ничего, привлекающего внимание), и я, передав на время один пакет Наруто, вытащила ключ, парой оборотов открывая дверь. Пропустила его вперёд и, осмотревшись напоследок, зашла сама, так же быстро захлопывая дверь за собой.   
  
— Обувь поставь вот здесь, — я указала на тумбочку для обуви. Хотя, кажется до Наруто информация перестала доходить после того момента, как он увидел размеры прихожей.   
  
— Не раскрывай рот — ворона залетит. — хихикнув, сказала я и Узумаки мигом захлопнул свой рот так, что аж челюсти стукнули. Занеся сумки на кухню и поставив их на стол, я вернулась в прихожую, наблюдая за заинтересованным Наруто: он то ли изучал строение дверцы шкафа, то ли пытался сосчитать количество одежды внутри. Фыркнув, я невольно обозначила своё местоположение.   
  
— У тебя одежды в шкафу больше, чем у меня всего гардероба. — завистливо сказал Узумаки, закрывая створку. Я пожала плечами, в очередной раз фыркнув:   
  
— Мне повезло иметь заботливых родителей.   
  
— Ага. А мне не особо.   
  
— Уверен, будь твои родители живы, они бы тоже о тебе заботились. — заверила я. — Все родители стараются обеспечить своих детей.   
  
— Но не все выживают в процессе. — с какой-то горький интонацией протянул блондин, хмыкнув. Затем тряхнул головой и снова принял своё обычное амплуа. — Ну и что теперь делать будем?   
  
— Раз ты у меня в гостях, я тебя накормлю. — с готовностью ответила я. Голубые глаза загорелись непомерным счастьем, но я тут же вернула его с небес на землю. — Только сначала вымой руки. Да и лицо тоже. Весь чумазый. Кухня вот тут. А туалет там, дальше по коридору. Выключатель на стене.   
  
И впихнув ему в руки полотенце, я указала ему направление, отправив отмываться от грязи. Наруто что-то возмущённо пробурчал про защитный слой пыли на коже, но я даже не стала слушать — проследив за исполнением своих требований, я направилась обратно на кухню и принялась раскладывать продукты.   
  
Зная о неземной любви джунчуурики к мясным блюдам, не стала прятать купленное мясо, рис и специи, а также достала кое-какие овощи. Потом, чуть подумав, взяла ещё и чуть-чуть сыра — салат всегда вкуснее с чем-то кисленьким. Когда Наруто возвратился и уселся на подоконник, я уже помыла руки в раковине и заканчивала натирание мяса перцем. Выглядел джунчуурики намного более опрятным. Скользнув при нему косым взглядом, отметила, что у него мокрые кончики волос — наверное, решил не упускать возможность и вымыл голову. Улыбнулась своим мыслям, перевернув мясо на другую сторону.   
  
— Это ведь рамен будет? — облизнувшись, поинтересовался Узумаки. Закатила глаза. Нет, он не исправим.   
  
— Вообще-то я хотел бифштекс зажарить, но раз ты упомянул о рамене, то могу и суп быстренько сварганить.   
  
— Йес!  
  
— Тебе бы на более полезные продукты перейти, Наруто. Как ты вообще выживаешь на одной лапше — уму не постижимо. — доставая сковороду и подсолнечное масло, заметила я.   
  
— Да мне, собственно, всегда всё равно было, что есть. Я неприхотливый. — Наруто безостановочно следил за моими умелыми движениями. — У меня вообще всё всегда заживало очень быстро, а живот так и вовсе никогда не болел от какой-то еды.   
  
— Да с такой чакрой, как у тебя, хоть сырое мясо ешь — ничего не станеться, — осторожно уложила куски на сковороду так, чтобы не ошпарить руки, и посмотрела на собеседника. Нет, он вообще никакого внимания, кажется, не обращал на мои слова: следил только за едой. Обжора.   
  
— Эй, приём! Земля вызывает Наруто, как слышно, приём!   
  
— Чего? — словно вернувшись в реальность, тупо переспросил Наруто и моргнул.   
  
— Уже ничего. Хотел проверить, слышишь ли ты мои слова. Значит, не слышишь.   
  
— Да ладно тебе, чего плохого в рамене?  
  
— Ничего. Если есть его не больше раза в неделю. А твой рацион только из него и состоит. Пять раз в день, не считая десерта.   
  
— Будто ты питался получше. — скопировав мой нравоучительный тон, перекривлялся Узумаки. Насмешливо хмыкнув, сказала:   
  
— Я хоть готовить умею. И, кстати, это ещё одна причина, по которой я не пропаду в будущем. Ты же не сможешь даже рыбу словить, не то что...   
  
Я банально не успела договорить, так как наверху послышался глухой удар и тихий, приглушенный чем-то голос. Наруто сразу же напрягся, а я моментально сообразила, что зря решила, будто Шисуи так просто будет сидеть сложа руки и ничего не предпринимать.   
  
— Сиди-ка здесь, я пойду проверю. — приказным тоном попросила я и, вытерев руки о полотенце, вихрем взбежала на второй этаж.   
  
Как это случилось и в прошлый раз, Шисуи упал на пол с кровати, видимо, попытавшись встать. Бормоча себе под нос о любознательности и её последствиях, усадила его обратно, снова укрыв одеялом. Как выяснилось спустя три секунды, он ещё и спал — он банально упал во сне. А разговаривал просто потому, что ему что-то снилось. Пронесло. Поблагодарив всех известных мне богов за короткую отсрочку, снова спустилась вниз и зашла на кухню. Наруто следил за мной со странным, недоверчивым вниманием. Встав напротив подоконника, я отчетливо произнесла:   
  
— Насколько я понял, ты знаешь о самоубийстве Учихи Шисуи. — скорее утвердила, чем спросила я. Затем вздохнула и выдавила: — На самом деле здесь немного преувеличили. И я надеюсь, что последующие мои слова не выйдут за пределы этой комнаты.   
  


***

  
  
— И ты вытащил его из реки, а потом привёл в чувство?   
  
— Да, вытащил. Но со второй частью ты ошибся — он впервые пришёл в себя буквально двадцать минут назад. Собственно, я сам удивился. Не думал, что это случится.   
  
Я устало вздохнула. Пришлось всё рассказать, но Наруто воспринял информацию на удивление спокойно. В паре моментов я приврала, чтобы выглядело всё более естественно: например, притворилась, будто Шисуи первый раз пришёл в себя только сейчас. И ещё не стала пока говорить о странностях собственной чакры, ведь и сама не особо понимала, что с ней происходит.   
  
Мы уже минут двадцать обмусоливали эту тему. Периодически я отвлекалась на помешивание плова и переворачивание кусков мяса, но в целом старалась соблюдать зрительный контакт — говорят, это придаёт словам честности и правдивости.   
  
— Ну, хоть теперь то всё? Я рассказал тебе всё, что ты хотел услышать. Не утаивал. Можешь поверить уже наконец, — нахмурившись, я скрестила руки на груди и для наглядности даже дунула на чёлку. Узумаки выглядел крайне задумчивым. Спустя несколько минут непрерывного обдумывания чего-то неясного, он размеренно произнёс:   
  
— Насколько я понял, он твой близкий родственник, поэтому ты не хотел никому о нём говорить. И... Да, я понимаю. Это... правильно, наверное, заботиться о родственниках.   
  
Он замолчал, словно застряв в своих мыслях, а я не могла поверить своему счастью — он смог меня понять и даже не стал возражать против этой маленькой лжи. По факту, даже не лжи: я лишь утаила кое-что. Полуправда тоже считается за правду. Так что тут... отчасти, мне даже не следовало волноваться. В любом случае мои отношения с Наруто буквально только-только завязались и какие-либо откровения выглядят странно со стороны. Остаётся открытым лишь один вопрос: какого хера тогда я вообще парилась?  
  
Дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, угрюмо вздохнула. Определенно, Наруто застрял в своих размышлениях и абстрагировался от мира сего. Подошла к нему ближе и щёлкнула пальцами у его носа. Никакой реакции. Тогда я просто оставила его наедине с явно не самыми легкими думами (хех, а в манге вечно твердили, что он вообще думать не умеет), и пошла доваривать суп. Всё-таки разговоры разговорами, а есть уже захотелось даже мне.   
  
Вернулась к плите, помешала ложкой содержимое, попробовала, повернула голову в сторону холодильника, увидела рожу Узумаки в полуметре от себя... Последнее стало столь неожиданным, что я резко вскрикнула и чуть не выронила ложку из руки. А Наруто тем временем вдруг спросил:   
  
— Почему ты решил рассказать всё это именно мне? Если ты думал, что я не пойму, будто ты не говорил заготовленными фразами, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Я сразу это понял. Тогда почему?  
  
Этот вопрос поставил меня в такой глубокий тупик, что я даже не знала, что бы такого ляпнуть менее глупого и клишированного. Остановилась я на старом добром варианте «я-же-тебе-доверяю», что и выдала ему следующей же репликой. Наруто несколько секунд пристально всматривался в моё лицо, а затем резко принял дружелюбный вид и улыбнулся.   
  
— Ну тогда ясно.   
  
Быстрая перемена настроения меня сперва насторожила. Затем обеспокоила. Потом будто сломала какой-то невидимый барьер в мозгу. Ну а через пару секунд я, глубоко вздохнув, криво улыбнулась в ответ.   
  
— И ты, значит, именно из-за его безвольной тушки не смог тогда прийти? — Наруто с любопытством всмотрелся в мои ловкие движения: я решила быстро нарезать овощи для салата. Кивнула на этот вопрос.   
  
— Да, из-за него.   
  
— И ты доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы не бояться за то, что я могу кому-то проболтаться?   
  
— Это бы, — на секунду задумалась, подбирая нужное слово. — меня огорчило. Но это не смертельно. Из любой ситуации есть выход.   
  
— И ты так и не перестанешь со мной возиться, если это случится?   
  
— Нет, конечно. — отрицательно качнула головой. Узумаки кивнул; по его взгляду можно было прочесть мыслительный процесс дальнейшего обдумывания диалога.   
  
Вдруг он вздрогнул, поёжился и начал будто вслушиваться в что-то, отведя взгляд к окну.   
  
Я моментально просекла причину этого неожиданного молчания и спросила:   
  
— Девятихвостый?  
  
— Что? Ты о чём? — изогнув в недоумении бровь, спросил Наруто. Я ткнула пальцем себе в висок, а затем махнула в его сторону рукой, объяснив:   
  
— Голос в голове. Это — Девятихвостый Демон-Лис. Он ведь сейчас что-то сказал, да?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Значит угадал, — довольно заметила я. Узумаки чуть покраснел, сразу поняв, что спалил собственную контору. Смилостивившись, я сказала: — Мне отец рассказывал о Хвостатых Демонах и о Девятихвостом отдельно упомянул. Насколько мне известно, лишь Узумаки могут сдерживать его истинную суть. Ты — его джунчуурики, единственный на весь этот континент способный удержать эту ядовитую чакру.   
  
— Даттебайо, да почему ты такой умный?! — беззлобно воскликнул Наруто, хотя возмущения в этом восклицании было не занимать. Улыбнувшись, я пожала плечами.   
  
— Я просто слышу, а не слушаю, и умею вычленять нужную мне информацию.   
  
— То-то оно и видно. — фыркнув, сказал Узумаки, и вдруг выдал: — Он вечно жалуется на жизнь. И ноет. И говорит, что убьёт меня. А ещё... По-моему, раньше он говорил мне о том, что именно я виноват в смертях многих шиноби семь лет назад.   
  
Скептически изогнув бровь, я фыркнула даже громче, чем до этого Наруто.   
  
— Чушь собачья. — со знанием дела сказала я. — Это он тогда хозяйничал. Тебе самому было от силы пару часов от роду. Что за бред!  
  
— Вот я тоже не верил.   
  
— И сейчас тоже не верь. Он же демон! Пытается сломать тебя, заставить перестать сопротивляться ему — тогда он сможет выбраться на свободу и снова устроить геноцид человечества. Ему только это и подавай.   
  
Стоило мне произнести эти слова, как глаза Наруто изумленно расширились и он снова словно вслушался в какие-то звуки. А затем, немного помедлив, обратился ко мне:   
  
— Он только что сказал... Ну... В общем...   
  
— Какая-то особо нецензурная тирада? Сказал, чтоб ты с плебеями не общался?   
  
— Сказал, что именно Учихи — единственные, способные его контролировать. — на пару секунд повисло молчание, а затем я, в очередной раз фыркнув, невозмутимо ответила:   
  
— Ну да. Для этого нужен шаринган с тремя томоэ, Мангёке ну или Ринненган. А поскольку только у Учих есть такие глаза, то только они могут контролировать Девятихвостого.   
  
— А ты можешь заставить его навсегда замолчать?   
  
— Эм... нет. Увы. — я пожала плечами, продолжая тем временем нарезать салат. — Во-первых, я ещё ребёнок и практически не контролирую собственную чакру, что уж говорить о чужой. Во-вторых, гендзюцу нужно использовать очень аккуратно и лучше всего первые свои иллюзии не проверять на ком-то такого же возраста, как и ты, а на ком-то постарше, кто сможет в случае чего и сам вылезти, и тебя спасти. Ну и в-третьих, — я позволила себе горькую усмешку. — у меня же шаринган всего с одним томоэ. Я даже иллюзию нормальную создать не смогу. Только вижу потоки чакры.   
  
— Ясно. — разочарованно протянул Наруто, почесав затылок. Попытавшись его приободрить, сказала:   
  
— Его зовут Курама, если что. Можешь... ну, не знаю, попробовать подружиться с ним, что ли. Он тоже, по факту, одинок так же, как и ты. Как по мне, ему чуть похуже живётся, чем тебе — ты хоть свободен, а он сидит в клетке в твоём подсознании.   
  
Невольно мне вспомнился Саске, а точнее, кем он сейчас стал — бесплотный призрак, сгусток чакры, видимый лишь мне. Осознание заставило прикусить губу. Интересно, а если я найду себе тело для переселения моей души, он сможет вернуться обратно? Сможет вновь стать собой?   
  
Тряхнув головой, я пока отогнала эти мысли. Не время.   
  
Наруто как-то кривовато улыбнулся мне в ответ и зажмурился, как он любил это делать.   
  
Да, я подумаю об всех проблемах завтра, а сегодня мне до одури хочется просто пообщаться с Наруто как обычный человек с обычным человеком.


	8. Часть 7

Вечер... м~м... прошёл нормально. То есть, больше без инцидентов. Мы с Наруто нормально поболтали, я немного приоткрыла ему завесу тайны, коротко пересказав легенду о биджу, и когда настенные часы показали четыре часа дня, вдруг вспомнила, что совершенно забыла проверить самочувствие Шисуи. Я уже начала волноваться, мол, Наруто может не понравится то, что я снова оставляю его одного в чужом для него доме, но он на удивление вызвался помочь. Отказать ему я не могла из вежливости, а потому мы вместе поднялись наверх и он услужливо держал тазик с холодной водой пока я меняла бинты и делала очередную перевязку. По ходу он ещё немного выпросил у меня о Шисуи и о Учихах в целом, хотя ничего особо интересного я не приподнесла — только то, что и без моих личных комментариев можно вычитать в книжках по истории.   
  
Потом мы снова спустились вниз и я предложила ему поиграть в шахматы. Узумаки, никогда не видевший и даже не слышавший о такой игре, загорелся азартом и внимательно впитывал информацию пока я объясняла правила. И с треском проиграл мне первые пять раз. Шестой он свёл до ничьей, а вот на седьмой он немыслимым образом меня обставил. И потребовал приз победителю в лице бонусной тарелки рамена. В общем, так мы просидели где-то до девяти вечера — играли во всякие игры, что я нашла у себя дома, загадывали друг другу загадки и просто болтали. Когда Наруто зевнул четвёртый раз за пять минут, я с непоколебимым видом захлопнула книгу и твёрдо заявила ему о том, что мы с ним идём спать и это не обсуждается. Всучив ему полотенце и пижаму и проследив, чтобы он зашёл в ванную, я в приказном тоне попросила его хорошенько отмыться, а сама пошла класть около своего ещё один футон. В тот момент, когда он вернулся, я уже переоделась в свою собственную пижаму и сидела на своём футоне, ожидая его. Нерешительно помявшись, он закрыл за собой дверь и улёгся как можно дальше от меня — даже в темноте комнаты было видно, какого насыщенно-красного оттенка его щеки. Тихо фыркнув, я подложила под голову руку и пожелала ему спокойной ночи. В ответ Узумаки пробормотал нечто похожее по смыслу. После этого мы оба замолчали. Сон медленно, но верно подбирался ко мне и вскоре я погрузилась в сладкую дрёму...   
  


***

  
  
— Доброе утро, Вьетнам!!!   
  
Дикий вопль прямо над ухом заставил меня подпрыгнуть и резко сесть на футоне. В горле после сна было сухо и крик, который, как я думала, должен был разбудить всю деревню, даже не сорвался с моих губ, застряв где-то в трахее. Звонкий смех послышался сбоку. Чувство дежавю щелкнуло на задворках сознания и я тихо прошептала замогильным голосом:   
  
— Саске, я тебя прикончу!   
  
— Да брось, я же всего лишь тебя разбудил! — вытирая глаза от выступивших слёз, нисколько не извиняющимся тоном проворковал Саске, хитро усмехаясь.   
  
— Сколько сейчас? — хмуро зевнув, спросила я.   
  
— Шесть утра.   
  
— Блестяще. — равнодушно заметила я, снова ложась на футон. От такого наглого игнорирования Учиха возмущённо воскликнул:   
  
— Эй! Ты чего опять спать ложишься? А как же школа?  
  
— У меня ещё целая неделя есть, не до этого сейчас. Мне и так пришлось перенести все тренировки из-за Шисуи, а ты ещё и в школу предлагаешь сейчас пойти? Шутишь?   
  
— Да я не про это! — отмахнулся он и указал ладонью куда-то мне за спину. — У этого полудурка сегодня занятия! А он опять проспит!  
  
— И с чего же ты так рьяно о нём заботишься, а?  
  
— Я... нашёл твои воспоминания о нём... — неохотно признался Саске, отведя взгляд. Фыркнула. Ну, значит теперь он знает, что произойдёт в будущем и сможет здраво оценить ситуацию.   
  
Повторно зевнув, перевернулась на другой бок и посмотрела на Наруто — пижама задралась и оголила живот, один рукав весь слюнявый, сам он лежит как-то в раскорячку и наполовину высунувшись из-за одеяла. Ноги вообще по щиколотку торчали и явно мёрзли.   
  
— Ладно, спасибо, конечно, но я дальше и сама разберусь. — сказала я, обращаясь к Саске. Он кивнул.   
  
— Хорошо. Я тогда своими делами займусь.   
  
И не объяснив больше ничего, просто исчез, растворившись в воздухе. Интересно, какие это могут у него быть дела, которые не терпят отлагательств. Задумавшись на секунду, какие вообще могут быть дела у призраков, я бросила эту затею и решила перейти к более насущным вопросам. Например, заново укрыть Наруто.   
  
Это обернулось не совсем тем результатом, на который я надеялась — либо я его задела, либо ему стало слишком холодно, но в какой-то момент он нахмурился во сне и руками схватился за меня, прижал к себе и... начал греться. Попытавшись оторвать его от себя, я получила лишь усугубление ситуации — он ещё и ногу на меня закинул. Сглотнув, я сначала возвела глаза к потолку, а затем опустила их и посмотрела на Наруто, чьё безмятежное лицо выражало лишь удовлетворение. Моё собственное лицо находилось в каких-то жалких пяти сантиметрах от его и я чуть ли не соприкасалась с его носом своим. Его горячее дыхание опаляло мои щёки и я на минуту забыла как дышать — сколько раз в прошлой жизни я мечтала о знакомстве с Наруто или Саске и сколько раз фантазия вырисовывала подобные картинки, разумеется, уже с более взрослыми ипостасями последних, и вот теперь... Это происходит в живую.   
  
Что-то стянуло живот в тугой узел и я облизала пересохшие губы. Приказав организму немедленно прекратить эту самодеятельность, крайне осторожно перевернулась с бока на спину. Легонько толкнула Наруто ладонью в грудь. Ничего. Попробовала отодрать его руку от своей талии. Тоже ничего. Начала тормошить. Опять же, ноль реакции.   
  
— Вот ведь, я подушкой не нанималась! — глухо пробормотала я сквозь зубы, когда Наруто громко запыхтел мне прямо в ухо. Неее, больше я терпеть не собираюсь.   
  
Злобно дунув на чёлку, начала с остервенением тыкать пальцами его живот. Не прошло и пары секунд, как Узумаки громко завизжал и забулькал от смеха, подпрыгнув, и откатился по полу на пару метров в сторону.   
  
— За что? — сквозь смех выдавил он, потирая ребра.   
  
— Нефиг было меня обнимать, я тебе не плюшевый мишка.   
  
Щеки Наруто заалели, а в глазах появилось удивление.   
  
— Обнимать? — переспросил он и сел по-турецки. — Ну прости, Саске-тян, я же не хотел. Я думал, это была Сакура-тян.   
  
— Как можно спутать меня, — я наглядно ткнула себя в грудь. — и эту плоскодонку с раздвоением личности? — затем я чуть помолчала, обдумывая, и медленно поправилась. — Ладно. Может и не так трудно. Она же одной со мной комплекции.   
  
— Хе, так ты меня прощаешь? — состроив милейший вид, начал подхалимничать Наруто.   
  
— Прощаю. Я вот почему тебя разбудил — сегодня понедельник и тебе нужно через час быть в Академии. — Узумаки страдальчески застонал и упал на спину, распластавшись звездочкой. Хмыкнув, я продолжила: — Все свои вещи тебе ведь из своего дома в любом случае брать придётся, а это в другом конце поселения. Так что ты как раз должен успеть собраться.   
  
— Ну блииииин! — протяжно завыл он.   
  
— Не блин, а пампушка. Давай, шевели булками. — усмехнувшись, я встала и, потянувшись, переступила через, кажется, теперь уже своего друга.   
  
— Откуда у тебя такое отвратительное мнение о хлебобулочных изделиях? — важным деловым тоном поинтересовался он, а под конец коротко хохотнул от собственной официальности.   
  
— Мучное вредно для фигуры. И оно отвлекает. А ещё оно слишком вкусное и ты никогда не можешь остановиться вовремя. Плюс, хлеб всегда довольно дорогой.   
  
— Тут да, ты прав.   
  
Наруто явно не собирался никуда идти и мне пришлось, буквально, взять его за шиворот и потащить по коридору. Лишь бы не надорваться — он весил словно тонну, но при этом ловил кайф пока я тянула его по коридору. А затем начал выть и материться как сапожник, когда началась лестница. Пятнадцать ступенек Ада. О да, я определенно подняла себе настроение. И словарный запас. По крайней мере, раньше мне было неведомо, что в этом мире существует выражение: «Чтоб тебя Кáма* ёбнул!». Удивительно, как тесен мир! Даже здесь существуют понятия иностранных богов, чьи имена ты можешь использовать для крепких словцов. Узнать бы только, где семилетний пацан такого набрался.   
  
Когда лестница рассосалась сама собой, Наруто практически мигом заткнулся и, пробурчав слишком громко («Ты садист, ты знаешь?»), начал растирать покрасневшую шею. Я пошарила взглядом по стенам — на какой-то из батарей была вчера развешена его одежда. Найдя нужное, всучила Наруто и предельно отчетливо произнесла:   
  
— Чтобы стать Хокаге, ты должен хорошо учиться. Ясно? — он уныло кивнул. — Слушай, это не так противно, как кажется, есть много чего интересного. Просто найди подход к каждому предмету и ты сможешь получать удовольствие.   
  
— Не верится что-то. — буркнул Наруто, и пошёл переодеваться. На второй этаж. Ну конечно, только там ванная достаточных размеров. Когда он уже успел скрыться из виду, я вдруг вспомнила, что не следует оставлять его один на один с Шисуи, — и пофиг, что последний немного не в состоянии нанести какие-либо увечия, я ж не знаю что у него на уме — и взбежала следом.   
  
— Наруто, ты только не шуми! — глухо прошипела я, но, кажется, обошлось. Узумаки шебуршал в ванной и я, на всякий случай привалившись спиной к стене, облегчённо выдохнула. Спустя минут пять ленивого, очень уж неторопливого переодевания, он вышел и мы вместе направились вниз. Я жестом указала ему вести себя потише, Наруто кивнул, улыбнулся и принялся излишне тихо красться, чуть ли не на цыпочках. До спасительного спуска оставалось полметра, когда...   
  
— Эй, вы двое, не могли бы зайти на минутку?   
  
Не пронесло. Пройти мимо комнаты Шисуи не получилось. Блеск. Конечно, изначально было глупо полагать, что он не проснётся в самый неподходящий момент, но в любом случае как-то боязно — Шисуи это тот самый человек, которого невозможно ни просчитать, ни предсказать, ни тем более переиграть. Я никогда не могла быть уверена на все сто процентов в том, правильно ли понимаю его поступки, и это будучи зрителем у экрана. А тут... Слишком. Слишком отвратно понимать, что я совершенно ничего не могу сопоставить ему. Бьёт по самооценке. И нехило.   
  
Вздохнув, я подхватила Наруто под руку и медленно, с опаской, втянула внутрь. Шисуи полусидел на кровати, руки сложены на груди, а «смотрел» он точно на меня. Мурашки невольно пробежали по моей спине. Когда ты точно знаешь, что человек не видит, то всегда до ужаса пугаешься, видя, как он прожигает тебя несуществующим взглядом. Это... зловеще и муторно абсолютно всегда.   
  
— Так значит ты решил пригласить его сюда и познакомить со мной?   
  
Шисуи медленно склонил голову к плечу, будто наблюдал за реакцией, и странно улыбнулся. Наруто сглотнул, а я сдержала порыв поёжится. В любопытных интонациях читалось недовольство, а за улыбкой, казалось, крылась учтивая отстранённость. Я мысленно возвела глаза к небу и попросила не убивать меня особо мучительным способом.   
  
— Доброго утра, кстати. Да, что-то типо того, — вроде небрежно начала я, перекатившись с пяток на носки и обратно. — Я подумал, что здесь и так никто кроме нас не живёт, а от Академии до кланового квартала намного ближе, чем до квартиры Наруто. Да и... ему не придётся тратить лишние деньги...   
  
— Он подумал, — передразнил Шисуи, откинувшись назад. Во мне крепла уверенность — за неимением глаз он сканирует меня и Узумаки с помощью чакры. Шиноби его уровня такое под силу. От осознания этого факта я невольно опустила взгляд в пол и замолчала; ответить было категорически нечего, ведь такого рода решения принимаются главой клана, а глава клана, как становится очевидным, не я. Закономерно, это Шисуи. Который совершенно не рад самодержавию с моей стороны. И, по моему, его не остановит даже спасение мною его жизни. Обидно, но, черт его раздери, он сейчас как никогда прав.   
  
— Наруто, выйди-ка. Нам есть что обсудить без лишних ушей, да и ты прекрасно найдёшь дорогу к Академии без провожатого. — Шисуи повернул голову точно туда, где стоял Наруто, и Узумаки пробрала дрожь: джинчурики явно ещё не догадался о том, как можно видеть без глаз. Но ретировался он на удивление быстро. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как захлопнулась дверь, а я уже ощутила себя маленьким комочком под огромным прожектором. Не самое приятное, что доводилось чувствовать.   
  
Только я осмелилась сказать хоть слово, Шисуи скривил губы, вздохнул и обратился уже ко мне, непоколебимо заявив прямо в лоб:   
  
— Так и знай, я сразу заподозрил в тебе что-то неладное и могу заявить с чистой совестью — ты не Саске. Я не обратил внимания сразу, но теперь вижу это чётко — от Саске осталась одна оболочка. Я помню его ауру и знаю как она ощущается, а потому ты, кем бы ты ни был, лишь притворяешься им. И у меня к тебе три вопроса: как тебе это удалось, какие цели ты этим преследуешь и зачем ты вообще решился на такой поступок. Отвечай желательно быстро, иначе не ручаюсь за последствия.   
  
Я буквально окаменела.   
  
Твою мать...   
  
Хуже ситуации придумать нельзя даже при самой замысловатой фантазии. И ведь не докажешь ему ничего — без глаз он не увидит моего настоящего облика, не сможет понять по жестам то, что я могла бы показать. Блядская безвыходность.   
  
— Эм... Мы... наверное, не смогли прийти к взаимопониманию и ты решил, что что-то не так, но...  
  
— Сколько раз мы с тобой встречались. Точное количество раз. Отвечай.   
  
Тупиковый вопрос, на который у меня очевидно нет никакого ответа. Наитий?   
  
— Около десяти? — не стала больше пытаться юлить, немного неуверенно ответив-спросив. Шисуи криво ухмыльнулся, оскалив ровный ряд белоснежных зубов.   
  
— Мимо. — неутешительный вердикт врезается в подкорку мозга и заставляет взвыть в отчаяньи чуть ли не в голос. Закусываю губу, силой заставив себя молчать и не давать ему больше подозрений. А он тем временем продолжает: — Вот что я тебе скажу. Дальше продолжать нет никакого смысла. Ты не желаешь ничего объяснять, я же не могу быть на сто процентов уверенным в том, что ты для меня безопасен. Ситуация... патовая. Но. Поскольку у тебя есть смягчающее обстоятельство в лице спасения моей жизни, я даю тебе один шанс, — всего один — дать мне показать, что ты не угроза. Тогда мы, возможно, добьёмся компромисса. Что скажешь?   
  
Заманчиво. Я скрестила руки на груди и задумалась. Перспективно доказать лояльность такому значимому в этом мире шиноби как Шисуи — дорогого стоит и я действительно хотела бы этого добиться. Хотя бы нормально отношения. Лишь бы он не считал меня пассивной угрозой — хуже и быть не может. Но вопрос встаёт в другом. Что ему предложить? Он дал шанс. Упущу или истрачу на какую-то ересь, и второго не заполучу уже никогда. С силой потерев виски, я начала с космической скоростью перебирать варианты — рассказать правду отметается сразу, доказывать что-либо путём демонстрирования знаний ведёт к усугублению конфликта и ещё большему недоверию; если просто сдамся, вообще сложно представить, что тогда, ведь он и убить может как ненужного свидетеля. Из оставшихся вариантов лишь добровольно-принудительно истолковать, что он ошибся, но я же буквально пару секунд назад доказала обратное. Единственный вариант... Я поджала губы. Черт, единственное, что осталось — вернуть ему способность видеть и наглядно всё доказать. Плохо, но ничего другого не остаётся.   
  
— Я верну тебе то, что отнял у тебя Данзо, и тогда ты сам сможешь всё узнать. — твёрдо заявила я, сжимая кулаки. Брови Шисуи моментально взмыли вверх: это было видно даже сквозь повязку. — Это мой вердикт. Я не хочу никаких конфликтов и недопониманий, а это единственный путь.   
  
— Хм, — немного заторможенно протянул Учиха, погладив подбородок. — Раз так хочешь умереть — пожалуйста. Не держу. Я дал тебе возможность и ты решил использовать её именно так. Будь по твоему.   
  
Он кивнул, — скорее всего сам себе — и хмыкнул напоследок.   
  
— Позволь поинтересоваться, откуда такие познания?   
  
— Это и есть то, что я хотел бы рассказать, когда верну твой глаз. По другому не выйдет — просто поверь. — серьёзно ответила я, внутренне завистливо подметив, как хорошо он держит лицо. Не знай я, что на самом деле произошло той ночью и каким он бывает эмоциональным, даже и не подумала бы, что Шисуи сейчас притворяется, пытаясь не показать своего ошеломления моей осведомленностью.   
  
Последний раз кивнув, Шисуи указал рукой на дверь — без слов послал меня нафиг, чтобы выметалась. Не став гневить, оперативно вышла и захлопнула за собой дверь. И сразу же прижалась лбом к холодной стене. Такие эмоциональные потрясения! И это всего лишь первая неделя! А что будет потом, когда начнётся настоящий трэш? Когда простым объяснением ничего не добьёшься? Придётся придумывать красивые легенды для своих знаний, что поделаешь, сегодняшний опыт научил меня не забывать о скрытности.   
  
И всё-таки именно в данный момент я должна не думать о будущем, а как можно скорее придумать, как осуществить своё, теперь уже не выглядящее таким красочным и правильным, обещание. Сама себе нашла проблемы — я же женщина, в конце концов.   
  


***

  
  
Ночь сгущалась над деревней непозволительно долго. Ей богу, те два часа, что я сидела в засаде можно без зазрения совести назвать вечностью.   
  
Нервов, конечно, у меня ушло крайне много, но кое до чего я додумалась. Правда, пришлось попотеть не сильно, а очень сильно: за полдня достать всё нужное это та ещё морока.   
  
Вспомнить как проникнуть в «логово злодея» не составило особого труда — в самом то деле, здание АНБУ показывали не раз и я, по природе своей обладая фотографической памятью, выудила картинки, из которых составила примерный план здания. Мне нужен всего лишь Данзо, а он, как мне известно, вечно торчал либо в дворце Хокаге с другими старейшинами, либо тусовался здесь. Но днём я проследила за ним с помощью хенге (да, чему-то я успела научиться за те пару дней, которые имела на тренировки) и поняла, что именно сейчас он находится в своём кабинете. Или где-то рядом — может в каком-то архиве. Но он точно в здании и никуда из него не выходил, это ясно как божий день.   
  
Сама операция была составлена сумбурно и в спешке, не спорю. Да и похожа на сценарий шпионского боевика восьмидесятых. Прокрасться мимо охраны на входе, взломать замок, засечь чакру Данзо, найти его, дождаться удобного момента, усыпить так, чтобы ничего не заподозрил, и забрать глаз, заменив идентичным протезом. На словах просто гениально. А на практике коленки подгибаются от страха — за проникновение на охраняемую территорию ночью карой может оказаться смерть. В лучшем случае быстрая и безболезненная. Худший я даже не захотела предполагать, и так беспокоясь за параноидальность собственной нервной системы.   
  
Чтобы свести любые риски на нет, я знатно подготовилась — тут тебе и самодельная маска, закрывающая практически всё лицо, с таким же самодельным чёрным костюмом под стать настоящим ниндзя; и куча разных сильнодействующих снотворных, опять же таки состряпанных на коленке (как хорошо, что в медицинских книгах Микото были картинки хмеля, корня валерьяны, боярышника, душицы и прочего, а ещё самые разнообразные рецепты быстрого приготовления); и нагло сворованные на торговой улице веревки с маленькими крюками, чтобы можно было карабкаться по стенам (а что, не пойман не вор), да и одна тряпка, имеющая свойства хенге, тоже была забрана мною на безвременное хранение. И это не считая разнообразного набора режущих предметов, взятых на случай экстренной ситуации и опасности жизни. Короче, я была во всеоружии.   
  
Когда наконец стукнула полночь, сторожи начали меняться. Ноги немного занемели из-за неудобной позы, но я старалась обращать на это ровно столько же внимания, сколько на другие неважные вещи. То есть нисколько.   
  
АНБУ тихо о чём-то переговаривались, но из-за большого расстояния и масок было не разобрать даже тембра голосов. Хмыкнув, я привстала на ветке и, всё ещё скрываемая листвой, обернулась. Сзади был узел из верёвок, уходящий далеко в чащу. Дождалась, пока охранники будут смотреть куда угодно, кроме моего дерева, развязала узел.   
  
Где-то в тридцати метрах зашарудела листва дернувшихся ветвей сразу нескольких деревьев. АНБУ моментально замолчали и, обнажив оружие, на несколько шагов приблизились туда. Я тихо перебежала с одной ветки своего дерева на другую, затем на третью, бесшумно разбежалась, прыгнула и, сгруппировавшись, приземлилась на траву. Проникновение удалось.   
  
В воздухе укрывшись тряпкой-невидимкой, ничком легла на землю, выжидая момент. Вроде, тихо. Можно двигаться.   
  
Слухи о фарсовости охраны были явно не преувеличены — действительно, АНБУ рекламировали сами себя чтобы создать зловещий антураж, а на деле даже входная дверь оказалась незаперта, что уж говорить о элементарном досмотрщике при входе. Активировав свой шаринган, долго провозилась с определением нужной мне чакры, так как до этого подобного опыта не имела. Хоть бы не ошибиться, блин. Обидно будет.   
  
Насколько мне стало понятно, пока я поднималась на третий этаж, довольно сильно приврали о часовых и прочем. По крайней мере ночью. Видимо, ночные смены здесь сугубо для галочки, а руководству в лице Данзо это и в помине не сдалось. Не думали, что кто-то в здравом уме сунется, ведь авторитет и нехилая слава сего отдела разведки должны были предотвращать подобное. Что ж, я и не считаю себя психически здоровой. Америку не открыли.   
  
Я уже успела триста раз пожалеть о принятом решении, но отступать было поздно — пустой коридор с десятком вывесок на дверях, и за одной из них мой спасительный билет. Я всё же зашла слишком далеко чтобы отступать по трусости, не присущей моему характеру. Поэтому начала тихонько просматривать двери. Шестая справа оказалась моей. Вот только я не имела представления о том, что делать-то? Отследила направление я лишь очень нечетко, — всего лишь общие черты на этаже — а как узнать, можно ли сейчас заходить внутрь и устраивать небывалую аферу? Бля, ну вот почему всё так сложно! Хотя... есть идея.   
  
Максимально сосредоточившись, я мысленно обратилась к единственному живому существу, способному мне помочь хоть как-то:   
  
_«Саске?»_  
  
Тишина...  
  
 _«Саске!»_  
  
Ноль реакции.   
  
_«Саске, мать твою за ногу, немедленно отзывайся!»_  
  
Не, ощущение, будто я сама с собой разговариваю. Вздохнув, я пробормотала на пределе слышимости:   
  
— Да помоги ты, еб твою мать, ну Саске! Пожалуйста!  
  
— Может хватит уже, а? Я понял как сильно ты меня любишь, — материализовавшись у противоположной стены, отозвался Саске и хмыкнул. Я готова была его расцеловать, невзирая на то, что секунду назад убила бы с особой жестокостью. На мои мысли Учиха придирчиво усмехнулся.   
  
— И это благодарность за то, что я явился сюда по твоей просьбе, хотя сейчас занят своими собственными делами.   
  
— Помоги с Данзо. — прошептала я, кивнув на дверь. — Можешь посмотреть, спит он там или нет?  
  
— Могу, конечно. — согласно кивнул Саске. — Вот только нафига?  
  
— Ты можешь не задавать вопросов, а? Потом объясню.   
  
— Ну ладно, ладно, не хочешь — не надо.   
  
Он примирительно поднял руки на уровень груди и наглядно проплыл сквозь стену кабинета. Через пять секунд (я насчитала целых тридцать три удара собственного сердца) он вылез обратно и, улыбнувшись, кивнул.   
  
— Дрыхнет без задних ног. — сказал он на мой невысказанный вопрос.   
  
— О Господи, спасибо тебе. — улыбнувшись в ответ, поблагодарила я, действительно ощущая прилив благодарности. — Правда спасибо. Я бы и не знала, что делать, без тебя.   
  
— Ой, вот не начинай. — отмахнулся он. Почесав затылок, Саске внезапно признался: — Мне и самому с тобой интересно работать.   
  
— Работать? — усмехнулась. — Как напарники, что ли?   
  
— Почему бы и нет.   
  
— Ладно, ещё раз спасибо. Я пошла.   
  
Он заинтересованно следил за тем, как я бесшумно открываю дверь — навык выработался у меня ещё в детстве и с годами получался сам по себе. В глазах Саске я в какой-то момент прочитала интригующе-азартное выражение, будто он думал: «Ну давай! Давай же! Я поставил двадцать долларов на твой проигрыш! Не подведи!». Тряхнув головой, я кинула последний взгляд на Учиху и прошмыгнула внутрь, прикрыв дверь.   
  
Хвала Ками, он не соврал и объект моего «гениального» плана, съехав вниз на стуле, тихо посапывал. Я стянула с головы тряпку-невидимку, завязав её на плечах на подобии плаща, и предельно осторожно вытащила из сумки протез, плавающий в маленькой пластиковой баночке с раствором. Шаринган теперь был активирован постоянно, хоть я уже начала ощущать недомогание из-за большого расхода чакры. И угораздило же! Почему все полезные техники такие чакрозатратные!   
  
Идеальный порядок в комнате позволил мне без препятствий подобраться вплотную к Данзо и встать в каких-то полуметрах сбоку, вытащив парочку баночек. Удерживая сразу три одной рукой, второй разбинтовала правый глаз Данзо и аккуратно раскрутила крышечку одной баночки. Обмакнув палец в мазь, чуть ли не крестясь про себя, намазала область вокруг ворованного глаза. Данзо один раз всхрапнул чуть громче, чем до этого, и моё сердце, буквально, остановилось. Я моментально побледнела и еле удержала себя от движений, ибо это бы сразу же выдало меня с головой. Когда он снова равномерно засопел, я откупорила вторую баночку, чуть больше чем предыдущая, и стала ждать. По идее, мазь должна «заморозить» нервные окончания до нужного состояния за две минуты, но как можно нормально отсчитывать время в таком нервном состоянии! Вот и я о том же — никак!   
  
Я прождала, наверное, в два раза дольше, чем нужно, так как сбивалась и начинала сначала раз пять. Наконец, я решила, что уже можно, и осторожно вытянула заготовленный шприц. Сделала пару инъекций. И положила его обратно, закрутив крышку.   
  
Пот начинал скатываться по моему лбу большими каплями. Каждый шорох казался смертельно опасным.   
  
Конечно, поощрять свою паранойю было не лучшим решением, но мне было просто некогда успокаиваться — лишь сосредоточившись я могла достигнуть желаемого.   
  
Самое мерзкое, что я когда-либо делала в своей жизни — вытаскивание глаза из глазницы. Вся эта кровь, что никак не остановится, пульсирующие сосуды... Я начинала понимать, почему каждый мой знакомый-медик говорил мне, что мой выбор профессии не самый удачный. Теперь я поняла, что они все были правы, а бытие хирургом не такое уж красочное, каким я рисовала его себе в своих мечтах. Хвала небесам, хоть крови я не боялась. Хоть что-то хорошее. Поэтому, спустя долгие и мучительные минуты кропотливого труда (правильно, ненавидь саму себя просто максимально за то, что ты сейчас творишь!), нескончаемую очередь мата в моей голове и несколько тысяч перегоревших нейронных связей, искусственный протез был вшит, красиво оформлен как и было до этого, а я, скрестив пальцы на удачу, помолилась, чтобы Данзо ничего не заметил. Гипотетически, шанс был. Мизерный. Очень мизерный. Как микроб в лазерном микроскопе. Или как Земля на фотке с Плутона. Да, определённо, я чудовищная оптимистка, ага.   
  
Глаз Шисуи теперь мерно болтался в растворе, а я уложила все свои орудия в сумку и на всякий случай продезинфицировала все поверхности, до которых могла дотронутся — кто ж знает, может в этом мире отпечатки умеют использовать по назначению. Забинтовав обратно всю ту груду повязок и критично осмотрев своё творение, я вздохнула со спокойной совестью. Но тут шевельнулась в груди алчность: ну как можно не забрать хоть один свиток с документацией? Это же такая возможность! Столько записей, и никто же ничего не заметит! Недолго думая, поддалась на уговоры внутреннего голоса. Два тонких свитка теперь покоились в глубинах сумки, а я сама наконец вышла в коридор. Накинув ткань обратно на голову, осмотрелась. Ни следа Саске. Сгинул, будто и не было. Ну, ладно, больше он мне сейчас и не нужен.   
  
Обратный путь я проделала словно в тумане: выбраться из здания, перелезть с задней стороны ограды, отсидеться в кустах, сжечь улики, под хенге вернуться на нужную улицу... Только захлопнув за собой дверь кланового поместья, выдохнула спокойно. Ощущение «дома» чем-то тёплым отозвалось в груди. Я начинаю привыкать к этому месту. Странное ощущение, хотя оно начинает мне нравится.   
  
Прыгать сразу с карьера в яму я не собиралась и решила не нестись пулей к Шисуи, хоть и понимала, что лучше бы поторопиться в обеспечении собственной безопасности в собственном доме. Для начала изучение. Может, в найденных свитках есть что-то важное. Не зря же они на столе прямо около Данзо лежали.   
  
Согнав сонливость и нагнавшийся стресс чашкой чая, заварила вторую, покрепче, и удобно уселась на кухне, завернувшись в тёплый плед из прачечной (пофиг, что сейчас лето, я до сих пор живу во времени прошлой жизни, а там глубокие заморозки ноября). Никаких печатей, собственно, не было — оно и ясно, что нет смысла лишний раз печься о информации, находящейся круглые сутки под твоим носом. Но сама информация... Сокровище. По другому не назовёшь. Я знала, конечно, что Шисуи много чего скрывает, но чтобы такое... Черт, за такое не жалко и душу дьяволу отдать. Вот что значит интуиция не подвела. В который раз.   
  
Наверняка прошло больше двух часов с момента моего возвращения, но я не спешила. Впитывая сведения, я кропотливо переписывала и зарисовывала, зная, что **такое** не может не пригодится в будущем. Отвлёк от деятельности меня лишь яркий луч солнечного света, и только тогда я поняла, что уже рассвет и я немножко заработалась. Пора было идти к Шисуи с «докладом» и я чувствовала себя во всеоружии.   
  
Собрав в охапку всё нужное, поднялась наверх и, постучав и услышав «можно», зашла в комнату. Учиха будто и не спал вовсе — он вообще словно и позы не менял, или мне так только казалось.   
  
Прочистив горло, я пододвинула к его кровати стул.   
  
— У меня всё получилось. — первым делом сообщила я. Реакция была предсказуема: странноинтерпретируемый фырк.   
  
— Удивлён, не спорю. И что же?  
  
— Вот он. — вытянула из-за пазухи прозрачную баночку и следом уложила её в протянутую ко мне ладонь.   
  
— Правый, не так ли? — спросил Шисуи, рывком стянув с головы бинты. Отшатнувшись от неожиданности, я снова прокашлялась.   
  
— Ну да, всё верно.   
  
Секунд тридцать длилось молчание, пока я, как заворожённая, следила за проворными движениями — с каким-то трепетным ужасом мне начало казаться, будто Шисуи уже не раз такое проворачивал, настолько быстро и умело он «вправил» глаз на место. Проморгавшись и как-то странно поколдовав над глазом чакрой, Учиха первым делом посмотрел на меня. В лоб, без утайки, чуть ли не пожирая взглядом. Искал несостыковки, наверное. Поначалу было муторно. Потом как-то странно. А под конец я просто уставилась на него в ответ с похожим выражением.   
  
— Ну так что, как ты собираешься мне что-либо доказывать? — наконец спросил Шисуи и вывел меня из состояния транса.   
  
— С самого начала плана как такового не было, — честно призналась я. — Но я забрал у Данзо кое-что, — по чистой случайности, следуя интуиции — и теперь я знаю безотказный способ. — склонив голову к плечу, я развернула свиток и перевернула его лицевой стороной к Шисуи. Прождала полминуты и начала: — Честно, я не знал о том, что здесь написано. До сего момента. Собственно, я и не верил никогда в то, что у такого выдающегося шиноби, как Шисуи Учиха всего одна способность Мангёке — Котоо Амацуками. Слишком мало, не правда ли? А вот это, — снова кивок на свиток. — мне всё объяснило. Кусинада**, не так ли? Ещё одна способность. Виденье истинных сущностей, воспоминаний и всех накопленных знаний человеком за жизнь. В принципе, если брать как комплексную способность с Амацуками, похоже на Изанаги с Изанами. Амацуками — код, прикрепляющийся к подкорке мозга, дающий определенные команды, а Кусинада — считывание нужного материала. — я усмехнулась. — Удобно. Вот только нельзя, чтобы враги об этом знали, не так ли? Вот Данзо сразу начал изучение твоего шарингана и Мангёке, а потому почти сразу узнал о его способностях. Возможно, это даже не одна, а одна из нескольких, просто он не успел ещё в этом разобраться. Но сейчас это не суть как важно, важно лишь то, что эта способность сейчас пригодится мне для доказательства моих слов.   
  
— Что ты вообще имеешь в виду? — выдавил Шисуи, причём с явным трудом. Он впервые показал своё удивление: не ожидал, что его тайну раскроют, причём вообще когда-либо. Ну, как я уже говорила, ему это удалось, правда, только в каноне. Я уже даже готова поблагодарить Данзо лично за такой подарок судьбы, ведь он моментально решил мою проблему.   
  
— Активируй Мангёке и прочитай мою память. Полностью. Абсолютно всю. Тогда ты сам всё поймёшь.   
  
— Гендзюцу нельзя практиковать на детях до двенадцать ле...  
  
— Просто. Активируй. Его. И. Прочитай. Мою. Память. — четко, выделяя каждое слово, проговорила я. Шисуи вздохнул. Поняв, что только даю больше поводов этого не делать, добавила: — Одним гендзюцу больше, одним меньше, мне уже без разницы. Просто сделай это, я же знаю, что ты можешь.   
  
Молчание длилось довольно долго и каждый из нас думал о своём. Наконец, глаз Шисуи заблестел алым цветом с квадратным замысловатым узором внутри, чем-то напоминающим четырёхконечный сюрикен. У меня остро закололо в висках, когда он впился взгляд в мои глаза. Стараясь сосредоточиться на главном, я смотрела в ответ. Перед глазами порой всплывали картинки, обрывки воспоминаний, странные образы. Несколько раз мне показалось, что не только Шисуи читал мою память, но и я сама видела нечеткие очертания его воспоминаний. «Сеанс» длился от силы десяток секунд, затем всё оборвалось так же внезапно, как и началось. Учиха выглядел ошарашено-уставшим и глубоко дышал, втягивая ртом воздух.   
  
— Если бы я не знал, что этой способности невозможно соврать, я бы заявил, что всё увиденное мною — ложь. — странной интонацией выдавил Шисуи. Порастирав всё ещё ноющие виски, вздохнула.   
  
— Но это правда. Теперь всё стало ясно? Понял, в чём на самом деле заключалась проблема?  
  
— Теперь... да, понял. Не особо приятные воспоминания, знаешь ли.   
  
— Ты... все, что ли, увидел? — переспросила я, внезапно стушевавшись.   
  
— Да, все. — кивнул он и устало откинулся на спинку кровати, махнув мне рукой. — Не покажешь, кстати, истинного облика? Так мне, ну, знаешь, будет комфортнее общаться.   
  
Тихий пшик, облачко пара вокруг меня и вот, перед Шисуи на стуле сидит шестнадцатилетняя девушка с немного неуверенным выражением лица, потрепанной одеждой и растрёпанными коричневыми волосами. Чёрные глаза Учихи (слава богу, он вернул им натуральный цвет) столкнулись с моими лазурными.   
  
— Почти идеальная копия. В воспоминаниях ты более... свежо выглядишь. — осматривая меня с ног до головы, пробормотал он и внезапно улыбнулся. — Так значит ты?..  
  
— Кристина. Меня зовут Кристина, если ты о имени. — представилась я, чуть склонив голову.   
  
— Это тоже. Я о другом. Ты же здесь неделю? Всего лишь неделю?  
  
— Угу. — безрадостно отозвалась я, подперев щеку рукой. Впервые за всё это время я ощутила себя раскрепощено: наконец можно не притворятся и побыть собой. Это словно огромный камень с плеч.   
  
— И ты меня спасла, зная, что должно случиться? — начал допытываться Шисуи. — Зная _всё_?  
  
— Я знаю. Это немного тупо. Но людям моей национальности присущи туповатые поступки.   
  
— Это всё сейчас из-за Рикудо происходит, не так ли?  
  
— Хер его знает. Честно. Я не в курсах. Саске мне об этом ничего не говорил — только что он чем-то там занят с Рикудо и что-то там делает, пока пропадает, но я никак не могу вытащить из него ни слова об этом.   
  
— Саске? Он... до сих пор жив?   
  
— Нет, конечно. — моя интонация стала жёстче. — Он шляется между миром живых и мертвых в облике призрака, поддерживаемого моей чакрой. Точнее, его чакрой, ведь у меня собственной никогда и в помине не было...   
  
— Мир без чакры? — со смешком поинтересовался Шисуи, на что я с полной серьезностью кратко пересказала ему историю моего родного мира, не забыв упомянуть и о манге с аниме-индустрией. Видимо, он уже успел переварить многие термины из моей памяти, раз более-менее нормально воспринял мои шутки о сериалах и двух Мировых Войнах моего мира, сопоставленных с тремя — этого.   
  
— Кстати, я действительно чего-то не знаю о этом мире, так что давай договоримся сразу, что ты не будешь называть меня непросвещенной дурой при каждом таком поводе, идёт? — под конец добавила я и выдохнула: говорить много слов на одном дыхании не очень уж легко.   
  
— Идёт, идёт, конечно. — без пререканий согласился Шисуи. — Меня другое интересует: зачем тебе Наруто? Это, между прочим, педофилия.   
  
— Я в курсе, что ему семь лет. Если уж честно, то Саске сам на два с половиной месяца его старше, так что тут даже и добавить нечего. Просто... — я задумалась, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. — Просто Наруто для меня особенный. Первая подростковая любовь, «учитель философии», — я указала скобочки пальцами. — мой первый друг, хоть и вымышленный, тот, чьё упорство я стала нагло эксплуатировать, повзрослев.   
  
— Звучит слишком сентиментально.   
  
Закатив глаза, я тихо хохотнула, не сдержав улыбки.   
  
— Ну, я же просто человек, хоть и с улицы. Не шиноби. Я привыкла к немного сентиментальным вещам. Это ты вырос на войне, я — нет. Вот тебе и разница.   
  
— Согласен, с тобой не поспоришь. — он развёл руками. — И как долго ты надеялась скрывать от меня свои познания?  
  
— Как можно дольше. — усмехнувшись, призналась я. Он понимающе усмехнулся в ответ. — Это неправильно — ты не должен знать о будущем, как своём, так и других. Поэтому я и хочу держать всё в тайне. Постараюсь, по крайней мере, там посмотрим. Люди вообще непредсказуемы, а если им такое выдать... Меня в психушку ещё посадят.   
  
— Ну, мы с тобой в одной лодке, — Учиха приподнялся и, сев на край кровати, расправил плечи. — Что ты, что я должны скрывать свои тайны. Сотрудничество точно не помешает.   
  
Он доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул мне руку.   
  
— Ты как, хочешь этого? Не против взаимного доверия?  
  
Улыбка сама по себе расползлась по моим губам, а ответ слетел с языка, будто ждал этого момента тысячелетиями:   
  
— Разумеется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кама — ударение на первую «а»; взято из индуизма; санскритский термин, обозначающий чувственное удовлетворение, сексуальное вожделение, страсть. Думаю, контекст употребления ясен.   
> ** Кусинада-химе — жена бога Сусанноо в древне-японской мифологии. По легенде была спасена им от злобного духа Ямато-но-Ороти путём превращения в гребень.


	9. Часть 8

На следующее же утро после того памятного разговора Шисуи разрешил таки мне «переселить» Наруто, но с одним условием — чтобы я контролировала свои желания, а он не мешался под ногами. Ну и, естественно, чтобы никому не дай Бог не проболтался.  
  
Как говорится, «А чукча не дурак — мочился в бензобак», и мы оба понимали, что Узумаки под расстрелом Шисуи не выдаст, так что уже спустя два дня мы перетаскивали вещи под охреневшим взглядом Хокаге.  
  
— Сами в этой халупе живите, — сказала я тогда Хирузену и не сожалела об этом. Нет, ну, а нормально давать семилетнему ребёнку по пятьдесят йен в месяц и квартиру два на три метра, чтобы он мучился и страдал от инфекций с желудочной язвой, а потом и вовсе возненавидел родную деревню? Тоже мне, сдержал один обещание, данное перед смертью Минато и Кушине, ага, щас.  
  
Наверное, моё лицо тогда имело крайне агрессивное выражение (то ли от тяжести коробок, то ли от неприятного разговора), ибо Сарутоби улетучился со своими расспросами о том, как и почему, спустя пять минут, давая нам с Наруто возможность нормально собрать вещи.  
  
Узумаки упорно отказывался от предложенной мною материальной помощи, принимая лишь домашнюю еду моего приготовления и новую одежду. Сам же он не раз после школы брал меня, опирающуюся всеми фибрами души, и тянул в Ичираку-Рамен. Вот как раз сейчас мы сидели на высоких, «барных», как я их называла, стульях, и ждали. Ждали порции жирной и очень калорийной пищи под моё тихое бухтение.  
  
— Ну Саске-тян, это же еда Богов! — не унимался Наруто, уже успев вымазать слюнями новенькую оранжевую футболку.  
  
— Хватит добавлять к моему имени «тян», бесит уже! — возмутилась я, но тут же снова принялась за старое. — Тебе нужна не жирная, а питательная еда, в которой сбалансировано количество углеводов, белков, жи…  
  
— Рамен! — воскликнул, перебивая, Наруто и я мученически вздохнула: Теучи-сан выставил перед нами порции. Неохотно разломав полочки, я покосилась на Узумаки. Тот уже приступил к своей традиции и пробовал мясо, блаженно улыбаясь. Хоть что-то с годами остаётся неизменным.  
  
Я с горечью вспомнила, что пообещала пару дней назад Наоми-сан помочь с перетаскиванием ящиков к ней на прилавок. А потом посмотрела на свой обед. И снова вспомнила о данном обещании.  
  
Живот предательски заурчал.  
  
— Так и знай, Наруто, что я делаю это лишь для того, чтобы ты не говорил мне потом, будто я с тобой не нахожу компромиссы.  
  
Разломив свои палочки, я с видом мученика взяла кусочек мяса и под хитро прищуренные, удовлетворенные взягляды Теучи-сана и Наруто положила его, в рот. Ладно, признаюсь, вкусно. Очень вкусно. Но им это знать не обязательно.  
  
Заставляя себя не показывать слишком наглядно своего голода, я принялась есть рамен.  
  
Что-то в этом дошираке всё-таки было, да. Не спорю, намного вкуснее школьных обедов — что-то среднее между ухой, супом с лапшой и овощным супом. Ну и, конечно, этничная часть культуры страны Огня тоже видна. В общем, рецепт Теучи-сана мне понравился за исключением калорийности этой еды.  
  
— Наруто, ты домашнее задание по математике когда делать собираешься? — проглотив кусок мяса, спросила я. Блондин вымучено застонал и скисшим голосом ответил:  
  
— Ну я же просил не обсуждать школу за едой!  
  
— Ладно-ладно, не хочешь — не надо. — миролюбиво согласилась я, вспоминая как Узумаки несколько дней подряд просил меня этого не делать. До сих пор не выработала себе эту привычку. Хотя стоило бы.  
  
— Ну как, Саске, ты ведь первый раз пробуешь. Что скажешь? — заинтересованно спросил Теучи-сан. Прожевав пшеничную лапшу, улыбнулась и, поддев нарутомаки палочками, вежливо произнесла:  
  
— Просто отлично. Не поклонник такой еды, но этот рамен мне понравился.  
  
— Вот и чудненько! — энергично всплеснув руками, заключил владелец лавки, начав готовить новую порцию для ещё одного клиента, севшего сбоку от меня.  
  
В тот момент когда я положила палочки и начала вытирать рот предложенной Теучи-саном салфеткой, Наруто приканчивал четвёртую тарелку, совершенно не стараясь оставаться чистым в процессе.  
  
Напоследок я клятвенно заверила джунчуурики в том, что мы ещё вернёмся завтра и он может не наедаться с утра пораньше, а после мы поблагодарили хозяина заведения и направились по своим делам.  
  
Отправив Наруто домой, — конечно же, в приказном тоне сказав доделать домашнее задание, раз сегодня он не пошёл в Академию — сама быстрым шагом направилась к лавке Наоми-сан, где меня уже наверняка заждались. Вообще, насколько я поняла из слов этой добродушной женщины, она попросила меня помочь так как больше некого — её сын был из АНБУ, но не вернулся с миссии два года назад, а потому его считают мертвым, а дочь переехала с мужем в Суну и порвала связи со всеми знакомыми из Конохи, в том числе и с матерью. А её собственный супруг участвовал в эвакуации населения от Кьюби семь с половиной лет назад и попал под раздачу, погибнув спустя неделю комы в госпитале. Печально, согласна, а потому и не смогла отказать в помощи. Всё-таки эта женщина с самого начала очень приглянулась мне своей искренностью и добросердечностью даже не смотря на тот ужас, через который ей пришлось пройти.  
  
В лавке было тихо когда я переступила порог. Продавщицы за прилавком не нашлось, как и около рядов с продуктами.  
  
— Наоми-сан! — я оглянулась: никого. Почесала макушку. — Наоми-сан?  
  
— Дорогуша, ты уже пришёл?  
  
Радостный возглас за спиной невольно заставил подпрыгнуть на месте. Наоми-сан оправляла свой фартук и улыбалась мне, отчего я всё же не смогла не сдержать ответной улыбки.  
  
— Да, пришёл. Что куда перетаскивать? — сразу поинтересовалась я. Она махнула рукой, возобновляя шаг, и повела меня к задней двери: там стояла целая груда из разномастных ящиков, корзин и коробок.  
  
— Вот, видишь, эти ящики нужно перенести туда, в отдел фруктов и овощей, вон те — к молочным продуктам, там новая посуда. Разберёшься сам?  
  
— Ага. — кивнула, разминая пальцы с характерным хрустом суставов.  
  
Наоми-сан довольно кивнула, когда я закатила рукава старой Шисуевой рубашки и подхватила первую коробку. Работа закипела.  
  
Продавщица ушла к себе за прилавок, что-то там вычищая и расставляя по местам, или может просто пересчитывая выручку, я не была уверена — слишком далеко от неё находилась. Ящик за ящиком, коробка за коробкой, а куча моими стараниями начинала уменьшаться. А вот усталость — рости в геометрической прогрессии. Громко выдохнув и стерев выступивший пот, я присела на предоставленный мне стул у одного из стеллажей и начала перебирать продукты.  
  
— Новостей никаких нет? — будто невзначай бросила я, аккуратно раскладывая попавшиеся под руку овощи. Женщина с хитрой улыбкой тут же заговорила:  
  
— Да вот, ходят слухи, что какой-то вор несколько дней назад в АНБУ проник и что-то там стащил. Его так и не нашли. — она косо посмотрела на меня, но уточнять не стала. — Говорили ещё, что Данзо-сан ужасно злился, даже патрули новые отправил, но как найдёшь того, кто даже следов не оставил.  
  
Внутренне насмешливо посмеиваясь и удовлетворенно потирая руки, я пыталась сохранять невозмутимый вид и даже более-менее хорошо состроила удивление.  
  
— Ого, — напускным недоумевающим тоном сказала я. — Не думал, что кто-то осмелится. И что? Уже просили выкуп за украденное или что-то типо того?  
  
— Да какое там! — отмахнулась продавщица. — Кому оно надо. Украли и с концами. А эти пусть бесятся — никому хуже уже не станет. Всё равно после случившегося деревня ещё долго отходить будет.  
  
— Ясно. — кивнула я. Снова прошествовала к задней двери, с усилием подняла один из оставшихся ящиков и медленно понесла внутрь. Кинула. Ещё раз. Очередной ящик приземлился на специальный бортик у полки.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что то обещание обернётся для меня таким интересным поворотом. Но, с другой стороны, я бы больше удивилась, не пойми Данзо, что у него что-то пропало со стола, причём важные записи. Это бы обесчестило его как шпиона и более-менее неплохого сенсора. Вот только… Не уследить, чтобы люди уже через четыре дня шептались и посмеивались над этим? Странно. Или просто лень его агентов подчищать хвосты. В любом случае мы с Шисуи лишь злорадно посмеёмся над ими всеми — нихрена они там не найдут и не смогут ничего мне предъявить даже если решат надавить авторитетом и изображая всезнание.  
  
В конце концов, зря я что ли пошла на такую авантюру чтобы ещё и не озаботиться элементарными вещами вроде отпечатков и следов чакры?  
  
Да бред, не в этой жизни.  
  
Домой я, — уже по привычке — уносила шесть ягодных леденцов.  
  


***

  
  
— Шисуи, ты серьёзно? Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что я, человек, который всю свою сознательную жизнь прожил в многоэтажке в центре города и ездил в деревню ровно два раза, знаю как подключать шланги к кранам? Вот ты сейчас прикалываешься?  
  
Я рассержено смотрела на Шисуи, который с непринужденной улыбкой на лице держал в охапке пять шлангов и предлагал мне помочь ему с поливанием газона. Знала бы о такой подлянке — осталась ночевать у Наоми-сан. У меня ж спина не разгибается!  
  
— Ну, могу научить. — будто и не обратив внимания на моё возмущение, он бухнул мне на плечо три шланга и, пока я не успела опомниться или, того хуже, упасть, повёл за руку в другой конец сада.  
  
— Ну какого хрена я должна это делать?!..  
  
— Приказы начальства не обсуждаются.  
  
— С хера ли ты моё начальство?  
  
Шисуи хлопнул меня по спине и никак не прокомментировал. Затем ткнул пальцем в кран.  
  
— Видишь? Берёшь шланг за конец, — начал объяснять он, наглядно перехватив один из своих шлангов пальцами. — затем дёргаешь вот этот затвор. Приподнимаешь и удерживаешь. Потом аккуратно вставляешь внутрь и прокручиваешь. Медленно отпускаешь затвор. И откручиваешь вентиль. Это просто.  
  
На другом конце шланга начала с хлюпом вытекать вода. Я прокрутила у себя в голове алгоритм его действий и кивнула; мозг честно пытался адекватно усваивать информацию.  
  
— Так, а теперь давай ты. Ну же, он тебя не укусит. — нахмурившись от этой шутки, я несильно толкнула его в бок и подошла к другому крану. Учиха внимательно следил за моими движениями: целую минуту у меня не выходило нормально закрепить шланг на кране — тряслись от напряжения и усталости руки. В конце концов он сжалился и предпринял хоть какие-то попытки не хихикать над моими потугами.  
  
Адская мука закончилась в момент глухого лязгания затвора.  
  
— Ну наконец то. — пробормотала я, откручивая вентиль. — Ну что, проржался, сволочь?  
  
— Это было довольно уморительно. — приподнятым тоном ответил он и вдруг посмотрел куда-то вбок. Повернув голову, увидела Наруто с пакетами в руках.  
  
— Шису-кун! Я купил! — вопил он, размахивая руками с бумажными пакетами в них же. Шисуи удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
— Шису-кун? — переспросила я и громко захохотала. Испепеляющий взгляд был мне ответом.  
  
Ладно, хоть что-то хорошее всё же случилось. _Шису-кун!_ Надо же! Век живи — век учись, никогда бы не подумала о такой наглости Узумаки. А вот то, что он что-то там покупал для Шисуи было для меня неожиданной новостью, стоившей внимания. И именно поэтому я, игнорируя возмущённо открывающего-закрывающего рот Шисуи, спросила:  
  
— Вижу, не я один удостоился клички, а, _Шису-кун_? — и пакостно захихикала.  
  
Спустя секунду мне в ухо ударил направленный поток ледяной воды.  
  
От неожиданности я завизжала на самой высокой ноте, которую только могло выдать горло, и дернулась в сторону, пытаясь ладонями закрыть лицо от воды. Поток стал сильнее и сбил с ног, отчего я с хлюпом упала в куст ежевики, больно исколов руки колючками. Шисуи прекратил пытку водой, выключив кран, и мстительно усмехнулся.  
  
— Сволочь! — в сердцах воскликнула я, откплёвывая воду в куст.  
  
Наруто громко рассмеялся, чуть не выронив пакеты, и это немного остудило мой пыл — я уж собралась дать хорошую взбучку этому самодовольному Учихе. Тихо ворча под нос, встала и с хлюпанием шлёпок направилась в дом, вытираться и хотя бы высушить голову.  
  
Когда я брала полотенце, заметила лежащий на тумбе листок. Это было направление на регулярный осмотр к тому самому врачу-психологу. И оно ещё целый месяц было действительно. Заинтересовавшись, я перевернула лист и прочитала даты консультаций — вторник, четверг и воскресенье. Сегодня как раз четверг. Почему бы не пойти, раз всё равно дома пока делать нечего?  
  
Вытеревшись на сухо и согревшись, я бросила полотенце в сушилку и пошла в свою комнату, искать медкарту. Спустя минут пять поиски увенчались успехом — толстая записная книжка валялась у шкафа, но была найдена и бережно упакована в новую обложку.  
  
Быстро сообщила Шисуи и Наруто о том, что мне нужно пойти в больницу и кое-что там сделать, удаляясь от дома неспешным шагом и под недовольное бурчание последнего.  
  
Насвистывая себе под нос хиты Бон Джови и Металлики, добралась до больницы и незамеченная прошла мимо регистратуры, где медсёстры активно распивали чай. У лестницы сверилась с расписанием — мой психолог ещё был на рабочем месте и уходить пока не должен был. По крайней мере его смена до девяти вечера, а я явилась только в семь. Если он не халявщик, в кабинете я его обнаружу.  
  
Взбежав на нужный этаж и найдя нужное помещение, поудобнее перехватила рукой медкарту и три раза постучала в дверь. Психолог громко ответил «открыто!» и я, глубоко вздохнув, вошла внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь и быстро прошествовав к креслу. Плюхнувшись в него, положила одну ногу на вторую и вскинула голову, полуприкрытыми глазами следя за своим лечащим врачом. Довольно привлекательный. Молодой. С протектором, завязанным на руке. Длинная тёмная чёлка лежит на носу, скрывая тонкий вертикальный шрам, пересекающий правую щёку.  
  
Йокай Акашино, вероятно лучший психолог Конохи, поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки и улыбнулся.  
  
— Вижу, Саске-кун, ты всё-таки решил прийти.  
  
— Да. — коротко согласилась я, практически не моргая. Зрительный контакт у врачей всегда расценивается по другому. Акашино хмыкнул и с глухим стуком захлопнул папку, в которой что-то записывал до моего прихода.  
  
— Ты раньше не особо любил приходить. Передумал после инцидента с твоей семьей?  
  
— Йокай-сан, по моему это не имеет отношения к обычной цели моих визитов. — твёрдо заявила я, сощурив глаза чуть ли не до щёлок. — И со мной всё отлично, эту тему можно не поднимать.  
  
— Ну, раз ты не хочешь, не буду настаивать. — загадочно произнёс он, прибегнув к обычной психологической уловке. Насмешливо изогнув бровь, уставилась на него как на тугодума. Врач секунд пять пялился в ответ, в затем со вздохом постучал ручкой о поверхность стола. Разочарован. Разочарован в том, что я не попалась. Но в глазах появилась заинтересованность.  
  
— Так мы начнём или будем смотреть друг на друга будто мы любовники?  
  
— Тогда приступим. — психолог кашлянул, потёр руки и, удобнее сев в кресле, чуть наклонился вперёд, поближе ко мне. — Тебя всё ещё мучают кошмары, Саске-кун?  
  
— Временами.  
  
— Такие же, как и раньше, или уже другие?  
  
— Зависит от того, насколько плохо прошёл день.  
  
— Часто ты можешь назвать свой день «плохим»?  
  
— Ежедневно.  
  
— Критерии?  
  
— Я существую. Этого достаточно.  
  
Психолог сделал какую-то пометку в своём блокноте и вновь поправил сползающие очки.  
  
— Ты находишься в состоянии депрессии?  
  
— Постоянно. — продолжая отыгрывать роль, заявила я, скрестив руки на груди. С психологической точки зрения этот жест означал желание защититься. И, наверняка, именно это дописал в свой блокнот Акашино. Как же легко манипулировать психологами!  
  
— В твоём возрасте депрессии — это ненормально. — заметил Йокай, медленно прокручивая ручку между пальцев. — Но… после случившегося…  
  
— По моему, моё психическое состояние, это моя личная проблема, а резня клана и подавно.  
  
— Да, но я психолог. И ты платишь мне за то, чтобы я помог тебе разобраться в себе. — мягко ответил он. Фыркнув, не нашлась что ответить. Он тем временем продолжил. — Так значит ты совершенно не настроен это обсуждать?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда зайдём с другой стороны. Когда ты вернёшься в школу?  
  
— Послезавтра. — со вздохом выдавила я. — Разве вы не знаете?  
  
— Кто-то забрал твою медкарту с выписанной справкой о освобождении от занятий. — усмехнувшись, ответил он и указал кончиком ручки на мою левую руку. Усмехнувшись в ответ, коротко кивнула.  
  
— Да, это был я.  
  
— И зачем же забрал карту? У тебя дома есть дубликат, разве нет?  
  
— Есть. Но я хотел подстраховаться. — отчеканила я. — Поскольку я уже нашёл его у себя дома, могу вернуть вам вашу.  
  
И я протянула ему медкарту, выжидающе держа её между пальцев.  
  
Врач деловито перехватил её и, пригладив загнувшийся край обложки, положил на самый верх стопки идентичных.  
  
— Так ты уже хочешь в школу или нет? — спросил он после короткой паузы и выжидающе вперился в меня взглядом.  
  
— В принципе там неплохо, только очень шумно. Но да, я бы был рад.  
  
 _Ложь. Откровенная ложь. Ты и сама это знаешь. Он точно прочитает это в твоих глазах. Но не скажет тебе._  
  
— А одноклассники? Ты раньше говорил, что есть кое-кто ужасно надоедливый.  
  
— Конечно же есть. Узумаки, Инудзука, Хьюга, я могу продолжать до бесконечности. Единственный адекватный человек — Шикамару.  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Йокай, опять черканув что-то в блокноте. — И как ты относишься к этому?  
  
— К чему? К их приставаниям и придиркам? — я скептически изогнула брови, немного поменяв позу сидения — одну руку уложила поверх другой, а также поменяла местами ноги, перекинув левую наверх. Затем коротко хохотнула. — Дети же. Я тоже такой. Просто они не знают меры, за что и огребают от более сильных физически. Это закономерно.  
  
— И ты… за такое обращение? Раньше ты говорил иначе. — заметил он, перестав крутить карандаш. Такое прямое заявление на секунду выбило меня из колеи, но всего лишь на секунду. В следующую я снисходительно улыбнулась, объясняя:  
  
— По правде говоря, Цукиёми отчасти стёрло мне память. Я не помню некоторых моментов своей жизни, в голове постоянно каша. Сами понимаете, мысли моего брата перемешались с моими собственными и всё такое.  
  
— Ясно, хорошо. Я прекрасно понимаю. Так ты согласен обсудить тот день?  
  
Акашино заинтересованно блеснул глазами, задавая этот вопрос, и я почувствовала, что он в любом случае узнает то, что хочет, не учитывая при этом моего мнения.  
  
Обречённо вздохнув, я кивнула, осознавая наконец, что это будет очень долгий рассказ.  
  


***

  
  
Вернулась в клановый особняк я поздновато — было уже около девяти, может немногим раньше, причём выжатой словно лимон и уставшей как лошадь. _Шису-кун_ полусидел на диване в гостиной и читал книгу, Наруто же было не видно и не слышно, что не особо меня удивило. Не увидеть даже в сумерках яркие, нарисованные оранжевой краской усы у Первого Хокаге и весьма неприличные выражения на роже Второго я не могла. Поэтому не сильно переживала. Наруто заслуживает лёгкой воспитательной беседы от Хирузена, как я считаю, да и я лично никогда не смогу так его приструнить, как это делает нынешний глава деревни.  
  
Шисуи поднял на меня взгляд. Прищурился.  
  
— Ну, как прошло? — поинтересовался он наконец, снова уткнувшись в книгу. Вздохнув, я плюхнулась в кресло рядом с ним и меланхолично произнесла:  
  
— Вроде нормально. Хоть очередей не было, и то радует. Да и врач этот на месте оказался. Я уж боялась, что свалят все, а потом ищи свищи.  
  
— Ты ведь к тому врачу ходила, да?  
  
— Ага. Йокай Акашино. — хмыкнула, откинув голову назад. — Не думала, что он _настолько_ хороший специалист. Приятно удивил. Медкарту я, кстати, вернула.  
  
— Ясно. На какой минуте он тебя раскусил? — со смешком спросил Шисуи, а после хохотнул. Возмущённо запыхтев, начала доказывать обратное:  
  
— Да почему сразу раскусил-то? Я придерживалась отстраненной позиции и особо ничего ему не говорила, так что он не мог что-то заподозрить. Ну, а если даже и заподозрил, — добавила я после секундной паузы. — то не расскажет и под пытками.  
  
— Договор неразглашения личной информации клиентов? — поинтересовался Шисуи. Удивившись таким познаниям, кивнула.  
  
— Ну да, психологи не имеют права кому-либо рассказывать персональные данные клиентов.  
  
— Повезло, значит.  
  
— Да Господи, повезло так повезло, хватит обмусоливать и без того ясные как день вещи. Я в душ.  
  
И, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, я взбежала по лестнице, чуть не врезавшись в угол на повороте.  
  
Усталость волнами расходилась по телу, колени чуть ныли, давая знать о том, что физической нагрузки за день было многовато для организма. Те ящики теперь вернулись бумерангом в виде тягучего зуда в руках и ногах, что было немного неприятно.  
  
Одежда была выкинута в дальний угол и забыта до следующей стирки, а я встала напротив зеркала с задумчивым видом. Давно хотела полностью рассмотреть своё новое тело.  
  
В принципе, я чего-то подобного и ожидала. Только не думала, что мои предположения окажутся правдивыми.  
  
Из отражения на меня смотрел худощавый (слишком для своего возраста) паренёк с бледной кожей и единственным тёмным пятном кроме волос — синяками под глазами. Не сказать, что с такой медкартой, как у Саске, организм цветёт и пахнет, но всё же… Кости же не должны выпирать? Не так ли? И рёбра. Я могу их все пересчитать, даже не парясь по этому поводу. Что уж говорить о пальцах — тонкие, обтянутые кожей чуть ли не как у скелета, а когда ими шевелишь и вовсе можно наглядно увидеть движение сухожилий. Саске, по моему, либо не кормили, либо он протестовал против еды и сам ничего не ел. Другого объяснения не вижу. Господи, да даже позвонки все как на подбор, только развернись спиной и считай!  
  
Проведя руками по волосам, я вздохнула, понимая, что их нужно отращивать до нормальной длины. Всё-таки, не нравится мне причёска а-ля «задница утки» и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Хоть до талии бы отрастить, или как у Итачи. Но только не это убожество, ей Богу, я скорее застрелюсь.  
  
Осмотр пошёл вниз и… Застопорился. Я… Кхе-кхем, я, разумеется, уже видела мужские достоинства, но никогда даже в мыслях не было, что придётся самой иметь подобный… орган. Черт. Это же в подростковом возрасте такоооое начнётся! Все эти эрекции, гормональные скачки, желание оттрахать все движущиеся предметы планеты… С ума сойти можно. Да ещё и война эта как раз не вовремя. Совсем не вовремя.  
  
Тряхнув головой, я залезла в ванну и включила воду. Горячую. Вздрогнув от неожиданно сильного напора, моментально расслабилась, подставляя себя струям воды. Господи, я ждала этого блаженства целый день. Незабываемое чувство. Словно смываешь с себя не только грязь и пот, но ещё и усталость вместе с ними. По плечам и рукам бегали мурашки из-за жары и резкой смены температуры, но сама я просто балдела и наслаждалась.  
  
Выходить из душа, конечно же, не хотелось, но спустя полчаса я наконец вылезла и быстро вытерлась, пока не замёрзла. Так уж вышло, что я как раз стала напротив зеркала, причём боком. И вытирая волосы, я невольно смотрела на себя, отмечая хрупкость детского телосложения.  
  
Как раз в тот момент, когда я проводила ладонями по своему торсу, пытаясь (ради прикола) нащупать что-то из внутренних органов, дверь ванной открылась и зашёл Шисуи, полуодетый и с полотенцем на плече. Увидев меня полностью голой, он сначала удивленно приподнял брови, а затем усмехнулся.  
  
— Увлекательно, не так ли? — лукаво спросил он, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Ага, весьма, — хмыкнула я. Полуобернувшись к нему, с виду незаинтересованно спросила: — Не знаешь, кстати, с чего это Саске так на скелет смахивает?  
  
— Догадываюсь, но точно не уверен.  
  
Он как-то странно на меня уставился, затем посмотрел на ванну и снова на меня. Поняв его сомнения, отмахнулась:  
  
— Господи, да чего я там у тебя не видела, мойся сколько хочешь. Чего стеснятся-то?  
  
— Я думал, девушки обычно более стеснительны. — неуверенно протянул он, но всё же стянул одежду и включил душ. Шум воды и редкие всплески дали мне повод не смотреть в его сторону — не хотелось, всё же, выдавать смущения. Но ответила я непринуждённо, будто не испытываю никакой неловкости:  
  
— Я из приюта. Мне абсолютно по-барабану на приличия и прочую чепуху. Честно.  
  
— Из приюта? — его удивленный голос немного приглушило шипение воды. — А из-за чего туда попала?  
  
— Мне было шесть, а моим брату и сестре по году, когда эти наркоманы решили подзаработать за наш счёт денег. — пренебрежительно сказала я. — Они сдали нас в приют, подписали соответствующие бумаги, им дали деньги. О нашем существовании они забыли, наверное, уже по пути домой. Собственно, мне банально не повезло родится именно в той семье, только и всего. А ты почему спрашиваешь?  
  
— В твоих воспоминаниях есть два человека, которых ты называла отцом и матерью, хотя они совсем не походили на наркоманов. Да и ты к ним, вроде, нормально относилась.  
  
— Приёмные родители. — объяснила я, ностальгически улыбнувшись. Они сейчас где-то там, с братом, наверняка на моей могиле, а я здесь, живая, и от этого становится тошно. — Между прочим, действительно хорошая семья, они мне нравились. Можно даже сказать, я их уважала. Не стали пытаться меня изменить или выпрашивать о прошлом, а просто приняли какой я есть. И не жаловались на мой несносный характер. — добавила я, опустив голову.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал Шисуи. Воцарилось молчание, но оно не было неловким: каждый из нас думал о своём и эта тишина помогала, обволакивала спокойствием. Обыденностью. Я наконец осознала — теперь это станет моей жизнью. Именно это. И я не должна горевать за своим прошлым. Как я отпустила его тогда, нужно повторить это и сейчас. Только так я смогу по настоящему начать свою жизнь с чистого листа.  
  
Мои глаза невольно снова посмотрели на моё отражение. Любопытство внезапно проснулось в моей голове и я, ухмыльнувшись, сложила печать. Маленький «Бум!» и перед зеркалом стоит голая девушка, тихо хихикая.  
  
За моей спиной поскользнулся и упал Шисуи.  
  
— Господи, зачем ты это сейчас сделала? — придушено просипел он, потирая спину. Выглядел он помято и смущенно, но взгляда от моей задницы всё равно оторвать не мог: я видела в отражении. Пошло ухмыльнувшись, я развернулась к нему лицом и облокотилась на раковину. Щёки Учихи вспыхнули словно запрещающий знак светофора.  
  
— Просто так. — еле сдерживая смех, отозвалась я и подмигнула. — Не нравится, что ли?  
  
— Да нет… То есть, я имею в виду, что очень даже хорошая фигура и…  
  
— Ты голую бабу никогда не видел или как? Чего так стесняешься-то?  
  
Мои брови удивленно приподнялись, я ожидала ответа на вопрос. Конечно, я и сама знала, что не красавица: тело как тело, среднестатистические. Не особо пропорциональные по отношению к голове, довольно широкие плечи; россыпь родинок по телу; явно не плоский живот (да, не сильно видно, но всё же). Благодаря последнему пункту, то есть пары киллограммов лишнего веса, моя грудь хотя бы добралась до отметки второго размера, это было единственным плюсом. Особо меня саму всегда бесили мои ляшки: сколько не приседай, сколько не занимайся специальной зарядкой, они всегда были слишком толстыми. Наверняка это было последствием широких бёдер, но это в любом случае частенько выводило меня из себя. Особенно когда из-за этого я не могла купить какие-то джинсы. Или обычные штаны. Не принципиально.  
  
Лицо являлось тем немногим, что практически никогда меня не подводило. Вытянутое лицо с довольно пухлыми щеками, длинный прямой нос, тонкие, покрытые неровной потресканной коркой губы, густые брови… Волосы, хотя я и мыла их с постоянством в три раза в неделю, всё равно имели жирный блеск у корней, а ещё немного вились, из-за чего создавалась иллюзия укладки.  
  
Единственным интересным пятном на моём лице были глаза. А интересными они были из-за необычной особенности: меняли цвет в зависимости от будущей погоды. Диапазон по настоящему впечатлял — от насыщенно-синего при снегопаде, бирюзового во время сильного пониженного давления и лазурно-салатового в пасмурную погоду, до буро-зеленого при долгой засухе и песочного в дождь.  
  
Сначала родители не верили в мою локальную метеостанцию, но через несколько недель сомнения отпали — странная способность работала безотказно всегда. Но создавала трудности для меня же: я никогда точно не могла знать, какой сейчас их цвет, и порой ошибалась при соответствующих вопросах.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере сейчас мои глаза имели яркий изумрудный цвет. Значит, минимум пару дней продержится пасмурная погода.  
  
Я настолько задумалась о своей внешности, что упустила момент, когда Шисуи снова встал на ноги и вышел из душа, встав в паре шагов от меня. В одном набедренном полотенце, разумеется.  
  
Склонив голову к плечу, не скрывая своей заинтересованности, рассмотрела его атлетически сложённую фигуру. Дольше всего взгляд задержался на левом плече со знаком АНБУ. Шисуи заметил это и хмыкнул.  
  
— Это настолько сексуально?  
  
— Вполне. — вернув шпильку, ответила я.  
  
— Без обид, но ты ведёшь себя слишком развратно для своего возраста. — неуверенно протянул Шисуи, как-то странно-недоверчиво сощурив глаза. Запрокинув голову, коротко рассмеялась.  
  
— Да я же говорила тебе: моральные ценности и целесообразное поведение — это не про меня. Да и с чего мне скрывать свои желания, если ты мне действительно симпатичен в плане внешности?  
  
— Хотя бы из чувства толерантности. Ты могла травмировать мне психику.  
  
Шисуи кинул в меня полотенце и с бормотанием удалился из комнаты. Хохотнув последний раз, всё-таки завернулась в махровое мини-одеялко, и кокетливо построила глазки своему отражению. Через пять минут мне надоело и я, замотав мокрые волосы в стильную чалму, тоже вышла из ванной. И перед этим развеяв хенге своего тела, разумеется. С печальным вздохом, но развеяла.  
  
— Наруто ведь так и не вернулся, да? — громко спросила я у Шисуи, который по всей видимости пошёл на веранду. А я же зашла на кухню. Ответ не заставил себя ждать:  
  
— Нет, не вернулся. И хватит строить из себя мамашу — Третий не станет убивать ребёнка из-за обрисованных лиц Хокаге.  
  
— Это уже который раз, когда он их обмалёвывает! Почему не пофиг только Хирузену! — пробормотала я себе под нос, заваривая чай. Насыпав заварку, осторожно, чтобы не обжечься, подхватила две кружки и пошла на веранду к Шисуи.  
  
Не то чтобы я была удивлена, увидев как он лениво зевал, сидя на перилах и болтая ногами в воздухе.  
  
— Уверена в том, что Хокаге ничего у него не выпытает? — спросил он, благодарно кивнув. Мимоходом заметила, как он греет о тёплые бока кружки свои пальцы. Улыбнулась.  
  
— Не думаю. У нас с ним уже был разговор на эту тему когда мы с Наруто перетаскивали вещи. Плюс, я попросила Наруто как можно меньше отвечать на провокационные вопросы — он не такой уж дурак и должен был понять важность и серьезность положения, в котором мы все находимся.  
  
— Я это уже заметил.  
  
— Я лично за него ручаюсь. Хорошим парнем вырастет.  
  
— Да помню я твои воспоминания, можешь не напоминать каждый раз, — отмахнулся от, отпив из кружки, а перед этим притулившись к ней щекой. Я снова улыбнулась.  
  
— Не напоминаю я. — и тоже сделала глоток. — Говорю же, мне не безразлична как судьба клана, так и его в частности — хочу чтобы ты понял именно это. Просто я не уверена насколько хреновым и бесчувственным он может вырасти с нашим воспитанием, — задумчиво протянула я, облокотившись боком на перила. Шисуи растянул губы в усмешке.  
  
— Постараемся, значит. Раз для тебя это так важно, то лично я постараюсь. Всё-таки в нём действительно ощущается эта детсткая непосредственность и доброта. Не хочу это разрушить.  
  
— Я тоже. — согласилась я. Учиха помолчал минуту, а затем добавил:  
  
— Так значит хочешь чтобы он нормальным парнем вырос?  
  
— Ну да. Без всех учиховских замашек. А ты к чему это сейчас спросил?  
  
— Ты же сама предлагала тренировки устраивать. — напомнил он, на что я лишь промычала что-то невнятное в ответ. Точно! Мы же договаривались! Я и забыть успела.  
  
— И ты согласен? — на всякий случай переспросила я. Всё-таки он очень неоднозначная личность и его крайне трудно прочитать по эмоциям — хер поймёшь о чём думает. Может, он вообще сейчас скажет, что пошутил.  
  
Но он, видимо, не шутил. И поняла я это по тому, как в следующую секунду растянулись в доброжелательной улыбке его губы.  
  
— Да, конечно же согласен, — осведомил он, выпив сразу половину кружки.  
  
Моей радости не было предела — о таком учителе можно было лишь мечтать, да и то лишь в самых смелых мечтаниях. А тут он всё-таки согласился! Поразительно! Блин, Итачи обзавидуется узнав, что не только ему такой охрененный учитель достался, но ещё и мне с Наруто. Черт, при первой же возможности ему об этом расскажу — поревновать иногда полезно.  
  
Радостно улыбнувшись в ответ, я в порыве чувств обняла Шисуи за талию, прижимаясь щекой к его боку. Бывший шиноби АНБУ на это удивленно и непонимающе охнул, чуть не выронив из руки чашку, и спустя несколько минут осторожно и словно боязно приобнял меня за плечи в ответ.  
  
Лишь потом, спустя какое-то время, показавшееся ему явно целой вечностью неловкости, я отошла в сторону и, лучезарно улыбнувшись напоследок, в радостном подъёме пошла в дом.  
  
Чёрт, этот день действительно не так уж и плох, как мне показалось изначально.


	10. Часть 9

Впервые я искренне пожалела о том, что воскресла в мире Наруто, в тот момент, когда Саске ехидно осведомил меня в том, что сегодня понедельник и мне надо в школу.  
  
Будь у меня такая возможность — убила бы его особо жестоким методом. Но, увы, всё сделано до меня. Потому лишь кинула в него сандалей и поплелась в ванную.  
  
Наруто на величайшее удивление обнаружился именно там.  
  
Ещё более заспанный, чем я, он пытался выдавить ровную полоску зубной пасты на щётку, но синяя, специальная отбеливающая жижа струйкой стекала вбок. А сам Наруто тем временем полуспал, перегнувшись через раковину. Я честно не хотела его будить, ведь и сама имела явно не лучший внешний вид, но должна была — всё-таки проснуться по утрам это одно из важнейших условий продуктивной работы на протяжении дня.  
  
Наверняка у нас заняли больше часа все эти переодевания, складывания сумок, поиск вещей, выковыривание кусочков еды из волос, а периодическое засыпание в вертикальном положении чуть ли не стоило нам опоздания в школу. Если бы не Шисуи, выливший нам на головы по стакану воды, мы бы не проснулись и под вечер.  
  
Так что когда я с Наруто выбегала из дому, он только вздыхал как типичная мамаша и, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене боком, что-то там выкрикивал про бенто в сумках и дополнительных палочках для еды в пакетиках.  
  
— Мы ушли! Не скучай там!  
  
Попрощавшись наконец, мы вышли за пределы квартала. Солнечное августовское утро началось для нас очень даже неплохо: оказалось, что в холодильнике осталось несколько рыбин с прошлой рыбалки и я наспех приготовила их с помощью новой техники Огня, которую я недавно выучила. Не без помощи Шисуи, разумеется, который и был причиной такой чрезмерной усталости меня с Узумаки. Выпроводил нас, а предварительно ещё и как-то всунув в сумку пару новых свитков для изучения, он незаметно скрылся в доме и исчез из виду, как в скором времени исчезли и стены чьих-то бывших домов.  
  
Пока что я ему не особо нравилась, или он просто не мог полностью мне доверять, но у нас как-то не выходило найти общий язык на должном уровне. Точнее, не совсем так. Да, улыбались друг другу, да, понимали друг друга с полуслова, да, преследовали схожие цели. Но! Мы ведь в любом случае совершенно чужие друг другу люди. Конечно, он был лучшим другом Итачи, но это никак не влияет на то, что с Саске (уж тем более со мной) он практически не общался и не знал его. Поэтому несколько натянутое отношение как с его стороны, так и с моей было ожидаемо. Чего не скажешь о Наруто, кстати. Тут просто полная противоположность. И обещанными тренировками он именно меня больше загружает, а ему полегче всегда. Мне начинает казаться, что это заговор.  
  
В школе было до боли, ну просто чрезвычайно шумно. Как интроверт, я не особо жаловала людные места и находится лишние пять лет в школе меня не прельщало, но всё же приходилось терпеть. Наруто честно пытался меня подбадривать первые три урока, но на паре по истории мира шиноби осторожно положил свою голову на моё плечо и засопел, рукой обхватив рукав моей унисекс водолазки, одолженной из гардероба Шисуи. Учитель, сперва шокировано смотревший на это безобразие, моментально захлопнул рот, стоило моим глазам приобрести мутно-алый оттенок, а одному томоэ начать своё проявление около зрачка. Никто так и не возмутился по поводу переселения меня за парту Узумаки.  
  
С каждым пройденным уроком перспектива стать нукенином и свалить из деревни становилась всё более заманчивой. Не из-за хреновости преподнесения материала, нет. Просто я уже знала больше половины этой информации и мне было откровенно скучно, создавалось лёгкое ощущение дежавю. Только-только закончился первый триместр обучения первоклашек, а сейчас шли три недели необязательно-обязательных факультативов, повторения пройденного и дополнительных занятий. Как я выяснила у Ируки, это лишь для первого класса. Дальше все каникулы за планом — первый триместр с шестого апреля и до двадцатого июля, потом второй триместр с первого сентября по двадцать шестое декабря, и последний триместр с седьмого января по двадцать пятое марта. Если мне не изменяет память, — а она мне обычно не изменяет — то такая же фигня в современных школах Японии. И все каникулы идут только в промежутки между обучением, больше нигде. Поэтому, в принципе, особо никто сейчас детей так сильно не инспектировал, да и журналы посещаемости не велись. Мы ходили сугубо по совести, из-за искреннего желание получать знания в школе.  
  
Но, серьезно, я бы лучше никуда не ходила. Не дай я то обещание Ируке, может до сентября никуда из квартала Учих и не сунулась.  
  
Просто мне, между прочим, действительно было куда идти, если что-то случится и Учих в моем лице опять в чём-то обвинят. Да и «иммигрировать» из деревни всегда можно. Итачи бы не то что с радостью, но хотя бы без лишних разговоров и разногласий, согласился бы на такого напарника, как младший брат, а Орочимару с распростертыми объятиями принял в деревню Звука. Не удерживало, по факту, меня здесь ничего. Наруто под мышку, Шисуи за руку и вещички за спину — и асталависта, бейби, можешь не ждать до Четвёртой Мировой, Коноха! Трудно обьяснить точную причину моей апатии, особенно то, почему именно я бешусь — просто бесит сам факт. Сам факт того, что моё образование просто вышвыривается на помойку. Ведь тут учат кардинально по-другому.  
  
Например, физика. Вот кстати прямо сейчас я сижу на этом уроке. Чао-сан, наша учительница, довольно необычно подавала материал. Многие формулы и правила я знала и до этого, но порой их формулировка была настолько необычной, что даже распознать не удавалось. И в этой необычности заключалась простота — сразу было видно, что она сама переделывала слова для того, чтобы детям было понятнее. Ну, конечно, учиться хотели не все. У Наруто, разумеется, вообще не выходили никакие задачи, что было слишком ожидаемо, и я, выловив нужный момент, попросила у учительницы после урока с ним позаниматься. Её это явно удивило, и я даже на знаю, что больше — то, что я вообще к ней обратилась, или формулировка моей просьбы. Но она согласилась, дав дубликат ключа и попросив после уроков вернуть его. Поэтому, стоило прозвенеть звонку с последнего урока, я мигом собрала вещи и, схватив ничего не понимающего Наруто за руку, потащила его по коридорам.  
  
Мы пришли к нужному кабинету и я, открыв дверь, подтолкнула джунчуурики внутрь.  
  
— Ну нафига мне это? — измученно провыл он, валясь всей тушкой на парту. Вырывая чистый лист из тетради, я лишь отмахнулась, будто бы это был слишком сложный вопрос для объяснения.  
  
— Тебе нужно знать базовую физику. — сказала я, вытащив карандаш. Затем помахала перед его лицом листком с задачами и формулами, и пустилась в объяснения: — Вот, смотри: подставляешь сюда скорость куная, а сюда его вес. По формуле, получается ровно пятьдесят граммов. Давай, попробуй. Это легко. — я подтолкнула своё решение к блондину и всучила ему в руку карандаш.  
  
— Зачем это мне надо? Хокаге не нужна физика. — пробубнел он себе под нос и раздраженно вздохнул, начав усердно калякать иероглифы на бумаге. Усмехнулась, на секунду приподняв уголки губ, и переплела пальцы, уперев локти в парту и положив на руки голову. Ощущала я себя в этот момент настоящей Учихой.  
  
— Чтобы стать сильным нужно много знать, а ты учиться не хочешь. — Узумаки покосился в мою сторону, но я лишь прикрыла глаза. — И, между прочим, твои шансы стать Хокаге довольно мизерны.  
  
— Завались! Вот увидишь, Саске-чан, я стану Хокаге! Клянусь!  
  
— Хватит называть меня Саске-чан. Я же не обращаюсь к тебе «Нару-чан», поэтому и ты себе такого не позволяй. Будущему Каге не пристало так себя вести.  
  
— Ты на девочку похож.  
  
Удивлённо приподняла брови. И резко закашлялась. Мне вообще на секунду показалось, что что-то не даёт воздуху проходить по трахее.  
  
Конечно, Наруто я могла простить такое фамильярное обращение и закрыть на это глаза, но всё же было довольно странно, что он так говорит. Его слова ранили самолюбие: я всегда, даже в прежней жизни, старалась вести себя как парень и очень многие из моих привычек больше подходят мужскому полу чем женскому. Даже моё мышление под стать парню, а тут он заявляет, что я всё-таки похожа на девушку! Какая ирония: и ведь я попала в тело Саске — парня до мозга костей. У меня даже внешность не женская, откуда он это взял?  
  
Чёрт, какого он такой противоречивый и непонятный? Я думала… ну, не знаю, что мне будет хотя бы легче с ним общаться. А тут же всё наоборот. Просто жесть, честное слово.  
  
Кашлянув последний раз, грозно произнесла:  
  
— Наруто, ещё одно подобное слово и у тебя станет на несколько шрамов больше. Обещаю.  
  
— Я решил задачу. — он, словно не услышав моих слов, откинулся на стуле и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Давай проверю.  
  
Я всё ещё злилась. А потому сказала это недовольным, немного высокомерным тоном.  
  
Узумаки было явно наплевать.  
  
— Да пожалуйста. — приподняла взгляд с листка на его лицо и фыркнула, вновь опуская вниз. Пробежала по кривым строчкам взглядом и удовлетворенно кивнула. Удивительно, но у него получилось с первого раза. А нужно было всего лишь обьяснить ему элементарные правила.  
  
— Всё правильно. Вот тебе ещё одна. — хитро улыбнулась, когда увидела его скисшую мину. — Думал, я отпущу тебя так просто? Дав лишь одну задачу? Самонадеянно.  
  
— Бе-бе-бе… — пробурчал Узумаки и снова начал усердно писать.  
  
Промолчав, откинулась на спинку стула, став заинтересованно осматривать Наруто. За всё время, что мы жили вместе, у меня не было возможности понаблюдать за ним, изучить внешность в подробностях — вечно кто-то или что-то мешало. Теперь же идеальная возможность, пока он склонился над листком и не видит этого. Яркие блондинистые волосы, лежащие беспорядочными локонами-иголками, укрывали его лицо в тени, придавая более чёткие очертания шрамам на щеках. Кофта с воротником, похожим на ворот свитера, была расстёгнута у шеи, а дальше молния была застегнута. Оранжевый и синий цвета поначалу резали глаза, но вскоре я привыкла.  
  
Перед глазами на какое-то время встал его взрослый образ и стало тошно — забитый и испуганный ребёнок сейчас ни в какое сравнение не шёл с великим шиноби на грядущей войне, где он показал себя как никогда хорошо.  
  
Наверное, я сильно ушла в себя, раз он обеспокоенно потормошил меня по плечу и даже забыл добавить свою излюбленную приставку, когда заговорил:  
  
— Эй, Саске, ты чего? Что такое?  
  
— Ничего страшного, просто вспомнил кое-что. — тряхнув головой, ответила я, уже собравшись проверять его задачу, но он не позволил. Нахмурился, сощурил глаза и серьёзно произнёс:  
  
— Вечно ты думаешь о каких-то проблемах, Саске. Неужели нельзя просто жить? Так намного легче. — и он поджал губы, явно поняв, что сказал лишнее. Отчего-то мне показалось, будто он думал, что я сейчас вспомнила резню клана.  
  
Но от его слов что-то ухнуло в груди, дыхание прервалось и даже сердце будто остановилось. А спустя секунду стало бешено колотится о рёбра и словно пытаться сломать их.  
  
 _Никогда не понимала его веры в лучшее до этого момента. Никогда._  
  
А теперь не смогла выдавить из себя ничего, кроме как приоткрыть рот и глаза, не имея совершенно никакого представления о том, что говорить в ответ. Этот Узумаки словно сломал что-то, что-то важное внутри меня, какой-то барьер или плёнку, с которой я всегда неизбежно сталкивалась, стоило только задуматься о тяжести судьбы.  
  
 _Он — самое лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни._  
  
Объятия вышли очень неловкими, ведь я не знала как по-другому выразить свою благодарность и уважение, а он никак не ожидал такой реакции. Но от этого они не переставали быть искренними и чувственными.  
  
—  _Саске?_  — его голос я слышу раза с пятого, может даже шестого, и лишь тогда осознаю, что на его кофте проявляются мокрые пятна. От слёз. Моих слёз. Мда, с чувствами я переборщила. Наверное, это единственное, что я не умею контролировать в себе. _Эти чёртовы эмоции никак не спрятать._  
  
— О, извини, ради бога, я не хотел, — отстраняюсь и вытираю рукавом сырость с лица. Он смотрит поражённо, а небесная голубизна глаз светится изнутри, выражает искреннее желание хоть как-то помочь, но он не знает как.  
  
Я пытаюсь улыбнуться, но улыбка кривая и я тут же убираю её чтобы ненароком не спугнуть атмосферу откровенности этого момента.  
  
— Я тебя чем-то обидел? Ты только скажи, я правда не хотел, если и…  
  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально, честно. — вновь улыбаюсь и в этот раз выходит достаточно убедительно, чтобы он перестал извинятся. — Давай продолжать, если хочешь.  
  
— Х-Хорошо.  
  
Он косится в мою сторону, но больше ничего не говорит. Лишь первым подтягивает к себе задания и сам принимается их решать. Словно даже не может допустить мысли, чтобы потревожить меня после тех слов, брошенных им из-за моей вечной меланхолии. Не могу его в этом винить.  
  
Заканчивает он в полной тишине, пока я сама с тихим шелестом ручки о бумагу пишу свою домашнюю работу по математике для Ируки. Кладя лист прямо передо мной, он садится на свой стул и пронзительно смотрит мне в глаза. Словно извиняясь, Наруто постарался писать разборчивее и чётче, что в любом случае не помогло мне и приходилось время от времени удивлённо вскидывать брови, когда смысл слова совсем уж терялся среди клякс.  
  
Торжественно хлопнув рукой о стол, я улыбнулась и произнесла:  
  
— Отлично, теперь мы можем идти домой. Думаю, ты усвоил материал.  
  
Наруто склонил голову к плечу, откинулся назад и подтолкнул стул ногами так, что тот покачнулся и застыл на двух задних ножках. Затем блондин запрокинул голову и потянулся.  
  
— Отлично! — наконец ответил он, хотя голос был какой-то скованный. Сложив наши сумки, покрутила на пальце ключ и махом руки позвала его на выход. Узумаки спрыгнул и стул с гулким эхом ударился о доски, разогнав античную пыль по полу. Кашлянув, вышла наружу следом за ним.  
  
— Пойду ключ верну, а ты жди здесь. — дала указания я и, развернувшись на пятках, пошла к лестнице на второй этаж. Искала Чао-сан я минут пять и в какой-то момент даже подумала, что она ушла, когда внезапно столкнулась с ней у учительской. И с довольным видом сообщила, что все проблемы с материалом решены. Она о чём-то покивала сама себе, поблагодарила и ушла восвояси, явно куда-то спеша. А я же должна была возвращаться.  
  
— Наруто! Ты где?  
  
В коридоре было пустынно. Наверняка он вышел на улицу, не став дожидаться меня в душном помещении.  
  
Да, определенно он на улице.  
  
Чуть ли не бегом, я вышла наружу и сразу же почуяла что-то неладное — не могли у противоположной стены школы так просто собраться аж целых пять АНБУ и куча старшеклассников. Это было слишком подозрительно. Сощурившись, направилась прямо туда, попутно высматривая блондинистую шевелюру. Не увидела никакой. Даже Ино или Сакуры не видать. Я вообще не вижу никого из одноклассников, только более взрослые дети.  
  
Внезапно в самом центре толпы виднеется оранжевая куртка и локон волос.  
  
 _Окровавленный локон натурально блондинистых волос._  
  
— Наруто! — встревоженно закричала я и это заставило всех присутствующих, — а их было около двадцати — посмотреть на меня. Старшие скалились и гоготали, АНБУ, кто-то в масках, кто-то без, усмехались. Один из них держал за шиворот Наруто и приподнимал его над землёй, пока Узумаки яростно пытался вырваться.  
  
Обида и абсолютно все негативные эмоции к Наруто моментально улетучились. Я злобно посмотрела снизу-вверх на явного главаря шайки — наглого вида АНБУ с волчьей маской на затылке, двумя пересекающимися шрамами на правой щеке и звериным взглядом мутно-карих раскосых глаз. Именно он держал Наруто за шиворот. И именно на него я направила всё своё негодование.  
  
— Он ничего тебе не сделал, отпусти и мы уйдём, — четко произнесла я, на что мужчина громко засмеялся, запрокинув голову. Его рука дёрнулась и Наруто воскликнул от боли, ухватившись руками за свой затылок.  
  
АНБУ широко усмехнулся и, наклонившись в насмешку над моим низким ростом, манерно растянул:  
  
— Так-так, Учиховское отродье, решил опять права свои качать, м~м? Прошлого раза мало? Теперь у тебя уже нет братишки, никто не заставит меня остановиться.  
  
Утробно зарычав, я сжала кулаки. _Отродьем меня не называли ни разу._  
  
А он тем временем продолжал глумиться:  
  
— «Итачи то, Итачи сё, Итачисюсечка меня спасёт!» — еле сдерживая смех, явно кривлялся АНБУ, пока остальные, уже окружившие нас, непрестанно ржали как кони. Стало противно. Но я сдерживалась.  
  
— Я могу постоять за себя и сам, — возразила я, отчего новая волна смеха сразу же разошлась по толпе. У кого-то выпали кунаи из карманов сумок, а кто-то даже не мог уже стоять ровно. Тот АНБУ театрально утёр выступившие слезы рукой и встряхнул Наруто, шипящего словно зверь на своего противника. — И я не боюсь…  
  
— Не боишься? Ты?! — чуть ли не крича переспросил АНБУшник, и его рука разомкнулась: стоило Наруто стать на твёрдую землю, он сразу же пригнулся и ссутулился, опасаясь новой «атаки». Но вот я…  
  
Удара ногой в живот я не ожидала. Это было подло. _Очень подло._  
  
Вскрикнув от боли, упала на колени и рукой схватилась за живот: тот словно скрутило изнутри, а ещё было ощущение подступающего рвотного рефлекса. Он усилил удар чакрой.  
  
— Не боишься огрести по полной, а, мелочь сучья?! — заорали мне в ухо и ударили ногой в бок, заставив повалится в сторону. Боль сильной пульсирующей волной распространилась по телу; я уже готова была на следующий же день увидеть там огромный синяк.  
  
И сразу же за этим ударом последовал град новых — по спине, ногам, рукам, голове. В общем, я не могла и пошевелится от боли и лишь скрутилась в комочек на земле, прикрывая лицо и грудь руками, чтобы случайно не попали по рёбрам или сердцу.  
  
Дети, сука, жестокие твари. А озлобленные дети — монстры.  
  
Именно это я познала на своей шкуре, стоически терпя побои. Не впервой, хоть от этого не менее больно. На самом деле, это была адская боль.  
  
 _Адская, непрекращающаяся боль._  
  
Но я не имела права жаловаться и давать им повод продолжать. Всё-таки, АНБУ это взрослые люди, возможно кто-то из них мстит за убитых друзей, а поэтому нельзя ни в коем случае дать им повод продолжать.  
  
Сцепив зубы, я сплюнула кровь и подтянула к себе практически безвольное тело Наруто, которого так же избивали старшеклассники, только более жестоко — кто-то пытался использовать недавно изученные в классах техники, что приносило ужасный результат и отвратительные ощущения. Укрыв его собой, впервые _по-настоящему_ помолилась за то, чтобы это всё прекратилось. Я никогда не была верующей. А сейчас искренне хотела, чтобы хоть один из нас выжил после побоев.  
  
Потеряв счёт времени, я поняла что всё кончено лишь когда кто-то начал тормошить и сильно бить меня по щекам, а до ушей словно сквозь вату долетали отголоски моего нового имени.  
  
Меня звал уже очнувшийся Наруто.  
  
—… ке! Саске! САСКЕ! — его голос дрожал, руки тоже, но он продолжал тормошить меня, трясти и прижиматься ухом к моей груди в надежде услышать сердцебиение. Дурак. Мог просто послушать дыхание. Именно это я и прошептала на пределе слышимости, стоило мне сообразить как вообще работают голосовые связки.  
  
Не могу припомнить ни разу, что бы я видела Наруто настолько радостным.  
  
И его не портил даже заплывший фингалом глаз и подбитая губа, с которой всё ещё текла кровь. Что у меня самой с лицом я даже не хотела представлять.  
  
— По… моги… — прохрипела я, пытаясь поднять левую руку. Ничего. Я не смогла. Если на неё наступили и раскрошили кости, я пойму почему это происходит. Перелом. А вторую я не могла поднять из-за небывалой тяжести в мышцах.  
  
 _Что со мной, блядь, не так?_  
  
— Нару… то, тупица, помо… ги вста…встать! — булькающим от крови голосом натурально приказала я, кашляя и пытаясь приподнять голову — попади кровь в легкие и я умру за секунды. Узумаки, пошатнувшись, стал на колени и, подхватив меня за плечи, осторожно приподнял, заставив меня принять сидячее положение.  
  
— Ты как? Помочь? Может, в больницу пойдём? — заикаясь, с нотками истерики в голосе спрашивал он, пока из моего горла непрестанной струёй течёт кровь. Сотрясаюсь всем телом, откашливаю уже свернувшиеся комочки и сплёвываю на землю; какие-то отдельные струйки льются прямо на порванную водолазку, шорты, что теперь все в дырах, смешиваются с бурой грязью. В животе словно одна сплошная каша из разорванных в кровавую кашу мешков с непереваренной едой, а спина, буквально, не разгибается, потому что невыносимо болит у копчика. Возможно, он даже сломан.  
  
Наруто без лишних вопросов, — за что я жесть как ему благодарна — поднимает меня на ноги и перехватывает сбоку — я не могу стоять сама из-за неестественно выгнутой кости у лодыжки, что продолжала кровоточить, хоть я и не ощущала совершенно ничего ниже того места на правой ноге. Мы несколько раз пошатнулись вместе, так как Наруто и сам сильно пострадал, а чакра не собиралась сильно ему помогать, и вроде выровнялись.  
  
— В больницу ни в… коем случае, — хрипя, пыталась говорить я, первой делая шаг вперёд. — Давай… обратно в кварт… кварта… Кха! Домой, в общем. Правда, давай побыстрее! — и он тоже сдвинулся.  
  
Наверняка, это было без сомнений худшим, что вообще когда-либо со мной случалось. И я не смогла защитить Наруто. Чёрт. Ненавижу. Я не сдержала слово, обещала всегда защищать и не смогла. Что он теперь обо мне подумает? Пустословная малолетка, что только и умеет, что языком трепаться? Блеск. Именно этого я и добивалась. Сука, почему у меня абсолютно всё через жопу идёт, а?  
  
Резко закашливаюсь и выплёвываю очередную смесь крови с рвотой, но не останавливаюсь — мы и так прошли не особо большое расстояние. Ещё повезло, что людей нет, а все сейчас заняты или по домам сидят. И я честно не знаю, сколько именно времени мы тащились с черепашьей скоростью в обнимку по улице, но где-то минут через сорок я только-только увидела клановый квартал. Тогда мы передохнули, и снова пошли вперёд, хотя я ощущала как Наруто немного наваливается на меня своим весом и старается таким образом держаться самому. Господи, и ещё говорят, что школа — безопаснейшее из безопаснейших мест. Чушь. Меня даже на карате так не лупили, как здесь.  
  
Последние сто или даже пятьдесят метров я не смогла запомнить — меня снова начало ужасно мутить и чуть не стошнило, и держатся на ногах было невыносимо. Озноб, словно при простуде, заставлял мурашки бегать по всему телу, да ещё и болела голова. Но зато я хотя бы увидела, как Шисуи открыл дверь, когда мы подхрамывали к дому, и даже успел что-то сказать или окликнуть нас удивленным тоном, правда, я не услышала.  
  
Внезапно случилось то, что заставило меня резко дернутся, нечаянно вывернутся из хватки Наруто и, буквально, заорать от боли — что-то начало с хрустом выворачиваться в моей руке. _В той самой, которую я никак не могла ощущать._ Невыносимая, по настоящему адская, заставляющая надрывать связки в крике боль, иголками прошивающая насквозь руку и заставляющая орать как ненормальная. Мне искренне казалось, что рука буквально перестраивается изнутри, причём охренеть как болезненно. Узумаки пошатнулся и рукой схватился за мою спину, чтобы не только удержать меня, но и удержаться самому, но безуспешно — мы оба упали на колени, а я ещё и сильно ударилась о землю. Одной рукой упираясь в острые камни дорожки, широко раскрытыми от непередаваемого шока глазами смотрела на то, как кожа на правой руке шелушилась, сползала будто у змеи, медленно нарастала поверх движущихся под ней мышц; как что-то внутри, видимо, кости, разрывало мышцы и те с хлюпанием крови срастались вновь, причём большую часть боли я ощущала. Точнее, я ощущала _вообще всё_. Не знаю, наверное, в тот момент, когда Шисуи начал меня тормошить, а потом и вовсе взял на руки и понёс в дом, я не видела ничего перед собой из-за пелены слёз. Я банально ревела навзрыд от боли, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
  
Дальше словно туман — меня уложили на какой-то диван, укрыли, затем где-то рядом замаячила голова Наруто с торчащими во все стороны волосами, потом что-то, явно неприятное, вонзилось мне под кожу на другой руке. И я начала проваливаться в сон. Последним более-менее чётким воспоминанием были неразборчивые слова Шисуи о том, что Наруто нужно принести больше бинтов.  
  


***

  
  
Очнутся меня заставила слишком высокая температура, которую почему-то имело моё тело. Ощущала я себя хреново, а выглядело всё наверняка и того хуже. Голова раскалывалась, а перед глазами, когда я попыталась их приоткрыть, были видны лишь разноцветные волны.  
  
Двинув рукой, резко выдохнула — очень уж неприятным было последующее за этим ощущение. Что-то поверх меня пошевелилось и обдало мою руку тёплым потоком воздуха. Сфокусировав взгляд раза с пятого, увидела слишком яркое желтое пятно прямо перед собой. Мозг только спустя минуту осмыслил, что это голова Наруто, а сам он спал у моего бока, перекинув руку к стенке дивана.  
  
Хрипло выдохнув, осторожно по мере возможностей переложила ладонь поближе к груди и с трудом приподняла, осматривая. Кожа казалась неимоверно бледной, но никаких царапин или шрамов я не увидела. Удивится сил просто не хватало, — охреневать за этот день я банально устала — и я просто положила руку на макушку Наруто и стала мерно поглаживать, зарываясь пальцами в локоны. Это заставляло меня держаться в сознании и хотя бы ощущать себя в реальности, что давалось с ужасным трудом. Наруто сонно разлепил глаза, причмокнул губами и приоткрыл один глаз, хотя тут же дернулся и посмотрел на меня чуть ли не шокировано.  
  
— Очнулся! — закричал он так, что уши заложило. И буквально спустя несколько секунд около него сформировалась кудрявая голова Шисуи, а потом и он сам с подносом, на котором стояли какие-то склянки. Сморщившись, поглубже зарылась в плед. Шисуи заинтересованно и довольно взволнованно обводил меня взглядом.  
  
— Наруто, спасибо, дальше я сам. Иди к себе, ладно? — сказал он, обращаясь к Узумаки. Тот кивнул и, бросив на меня последний взгляд, ушёл куда-то в сторону, куда я не могла повернуть голову. Я лишь услышала его шаги. И тихое бормотание. Явно встревоженное.  
  
Что-то тёплое шевельнулось в моей груди в тот момент.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько интересные вещи я обнаружил. — вновь заговорил Шисуи, мягко улыбаясь. Что-то в этой улыбке заставило меня поёжится, а когда он достал шприц — и вовсе вжаться в спинку дивана.  
  
— Нахрен твою информацию, не… Кха! не вздумай ко мне лезть!  
  
— Это будет не больно. — заверил он, улыбаясь. И уже в следующий момент выхватил мою левую руку, всадил иглу в вену и одним движением набрал целый шприц. Я даже вскрикнуть не успела, как он прижал кусок ваты и уже взбалтывал помутневшую жидкость.  
  
— Блядь! — прошипела я, прижимая руку к груди и нервно растирая запястье. — Порой я тебя ненавижу.  
  
— А я тебя обожаю. — заявил он. Сарказм, разумеется. Он же по другому не умеет. — Не хочешь узнать, почему? Ты ведь хооочешь.  
  
— Заебал. — выдохнула со свистом я. — Ты можешь не интриговать, а? — я подтолкнула себя ногами и села, упершись спиной в угол дивана и подогнув ноги в коленях. Шисуи самодовольно усмехнулся, присел на освободившееся место и облокотился о моё колено.  
  
— О, это такааая интересная история, — протянул Шисуи, словно специально выводя меня из себя. А рукой всё так же крутил полный шприц. — Я обнаружил кое-что. Знаешь, что такое фибриноген? — я покачала головой, а он на это обрисовал что-то пальцем в воздухе и вздохнул. — Фибриноген — первый фактор свертывания крови, а под воздействием тромбина переходит в нерастворимую форму — фибрин, обеспечивая образование сгустка крови. В печени образуется. — многозначительно кивнув, на самом деле не особо поняла, что он этим хотел сказать, но он в любом случае продолжил: — Плюс, ещё обнаружился слишком высокий уровень нейтральных жиров, липидов, ферментов, расщепляющих гликоген, жиры и белки, проферменты и ферменты, участвующие в процессах свертывания крови и фибринолиза. Это довольно любопытно, если ты знаешь, что это значит.  
  
— Можешь не тянуть кота за яйца и обьяснить, что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— У тканей твоего организма повышенная до предела регенерация.  
  
На какое-то время эта фраза дезориентировала мой ещё не до конца очнувшийся мозг, но в тот момент, когда информация наконец достигла адресата, у меня чуть не случился микроинсульт — это было именно тем, что человек никак не может восприять адекватно.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — голос словно сел, я даже не могла выразить того шока, что обуял всё моё естество. Шисуи покачал головой, отводя взгляд в сторону и задумчиво нахмурив брови.  
  
— Знаю, сам очень удивился и не поверил, когда это обнаружил. Но это так. В твоей крови, — он наглядно взболтал шприц. — повышенный уровень лейкоцитов. Чтоб ты знала, количество лейкоцитов в периферической крови взрослого человека колеблется в пределах четырёх-девяти тысяч в одном микролитре, у тебя же, — как у ребёнка — даже большее количество. А повышение количества лейкоцитов в крови называется лейкоцитозом, что приводит к заболеваниям. В твоём организме вообще крайне повышен фагоцитоз. И процентное соотношение компонентов крови отличается от нормального. Например, — он начал загибать пальцы. — нейтрофилы, которые осуществляют фагоцитоз бактерий и продуктов распада тканей с последующим перевариванием их при помощи лизосомных ферментов, — _да он словно специально заумные фразы вставляет, ей богу!_  — базофилы, продуцирующие и содержащие биологически активные вещества, например гепарин и гистамин, чем и обусловлена их функция в организме; ещё гепарин, что препятствует свертыванию крови в очаге воспаления, моноцитов вообще в разы больше. Ну, знаешь, те штуки, которые обладают выраженной фагоцитарной функцией — самые крупные клетки периферической крови и их макрофагами называют. Ты должна знать. Они еще в крови два-три дня находятся, потом выходят в окружающие ткани, где, достигнув зрелости, превращаются в тканевые макрофаги, плюс, они способны фагоцитировать микробы в кислой среде, когда нейтрофилы не активны. Про лимфоциты вообще промолчу — они же являются центральным звеном иммунной системы организма, осуществляют формирование специфического иммунитета, синтез защитных антител, лизис чужеродных клеток, реакцию отторжения трансплантата, обеспечивают иммунную память, короче, кучу полезных вещей выполняют, и в твоей крови их больше нормального уровня в шесть раз. И я…  
  
— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп! — воскликнула я. Он замолчал на полуслове, уставившись на меня своим единственным глазом и следя за моей реакцией: переваривать поступившую информацию было туго и потребовалось время чтобы всё осмыслить как следует. Затем я глубоко вдохнула и начала уточнять: — При чём тут регенерация и я? Я не особо шарю, лишь поняла, что это ты распинался про лейкоциты в моей крови. И что тут такого, кстати? Из-за всей этой хрени моя рука зажила? И нога тоже? Как это вообще работает?  
  
— Сейчас объясню, ладно, будь терпеливей. — ответил он, устало вздохнул и ещё раз взмахнул рукой: ему так легче объяснять было. — На примере расскажу, так ты лучше поймёшь. У человека хорошо регенерирует эпидермис, его производные, — как волосы и ногти — костная ткань — кости после переломов срастаются. С утратой части печени, — до семидесяти пяти процентов — оставшиеся фрагменты начинают увеличиваться в размере благодаря увеличению размера самих клеток, но не благодаря увеличению их количества. Таким образом печень полностью восстанавливает первоначальную массу. При определённых условиях могут ограничено регенерировать кончики пальцев — в случае, если утерян был фрагмент пальца до первой фаланги и затем рана не была купирована. Ещё считалось, что нервная система не способна к регенерации, но это не совсем так — ЦНС отдельных животных обладает некоторым нейрогенезом, то есть способностью создавать новые нейроны и впоследствии образовывать новые синаптические соединения. Нейрогенез у человека не доказан и считается, что количество нейронов после рождения финально. Это я про нормальных людей сейчас говорил, — уточнил Шисуи, многозначительно поведя бровями. — У тебя же полностью регенерировали _все_ ткани руки, учитывая и нервные окончания, кожу, мышцы, кости, даже кровеносные сосуды, как я погляжу, в тех же местах. Пока ты был в отключке, я следил за этим процессом — завораживающе выглядело, ничего не скажешь. Вот эту кровь у тебя я взял, чтобы сравнить с предыдущей. Но я отвлёкся. Это регенерация в чистом виде, я тебе это как ирьёнин говорю. Серьёзно. Думаю, то, что случилось, «подвид» эпиморфоза. Знаешь, что такое эпиморфоз? — по моему непонимающему взгляду он явно понял, что нифига я не шарю и объяснил: — Это прямое развитие организма из зародыша, процесс репаративной регенерации органа при потере части органа, характеризующийся отрастанием недостающей части органа без изменения формы и размера оставшейся части органа. Это уж точно было не морфаллаксисом, когда восстановление функций утерянного участка происходит путём перестройки окружающих тканей, или гетероморфозом, когда форма отросшего органа отличается от нормы; именно эпиморфозом. И я уверен в том, что я видел, просто поверь.  
  
— Так значит… это что вообще получается, моя рука регенерировала? Но отчего?  
  
— Помнишь, как ты спасла мне жизнь когда вытащила из реки и решила общей циркуляцией нашей чакры запустить процесс восстановления моего организма? — спросил Учиха, причём с какой-то неохотой. Будто это было чем-то постыдным или смущающим. По факту, так и было. Но я лишь подтверждающе кивнула. На оспаривание чего-либо сил я не нашла. — Так вот именно в тот момент твоя чакра перестроилась под лечебную. В то время ты только-только попала сюда, в этот мир, и твоя душа ещё только начала сроднятся с телом Саске, а поэтому любая стрессовая ситуация сподвигала её видоизменятся.  
  
— Значит, если я правильно поняла, эта «разумная чакра» перестроилась и теперь любую рану будет залечивать? — уточнила я, хотя уже начала догонять, что именно произошло. И я начала _вспоминать_. Вспоминать странные ощущения в теле как раз тогда, и ведь я даже не придала этому никакого значения. Хотя стоило. Очень даже стоило.  
  
— Правильно смыслишь, но немного неверно. — он переполз на пол и уселся рядом, взяв моё запястье в свою руку и перевернув внешней стороны к себе. Резко что-то укололо и я зашипела, попыталась выдернуть руку, но он удержал и только спустя несколько секунд перевернул её обратно — кровь тонкой струйкой стекала вниз, вдоль руки, а у его пальцев светилась чакра. Порезал мне вены, гаденыш, лишь бы показать «недалёкой» мне, что же он имел в виду. Паскудник.  
  
— Видишь, мелкие раны не заживают, а ведь по логике они должны затянутся за секунды. — и он залечил порез зеленоватой чакрой. — Поняла?  
  
— Поняла-поняла.  
  
— По-моему не особо.  
  
Вздохнув, я всё-таки выдернула руку и получше завернулась в плед — холодновато было без Наруто, который грел меня до этого. Шисуи отстранился и странно приподнял брови, будто в немом вопросе. «Не уверен я в этом» — говорило его выражение лица.  
  
— Я прекрасно всё понимаю. Куча возможностей, куча способов тренироваться и потом залечивать раны, ещё…  
  
— Никакого разглашения абсолютно никому. — закончил он и фыркнул. — Я уже успел выучить твой стиль поведения — ты бы уже завтра растрепалась об этом на всю деревню. Ужасная привычка, знаешь ли.  
  
Что ещё мне оставалось, как не отмахнутся, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Не стала бы я этого делать.  
  
— Хорошо, не в первый день. Но во второй точно. Или в третий.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— А ты умеешь держать язык за зубами? — саркастически спросил Учиха, чем заставил меня насупится и надуть губы.  
  
— Как ты меня бесишь!  
  
— Это моё хобби. И вообще…  
  
— Эй, ну дашь ты мне нормально отдохнуть, а? Устала как лошадь. Честно. Просто уйди с глаз долой. Если я сейчас не посплю — не смогу потом ещё раз хорошенько все обдумать.  
  
Он хохотнул, пробормотал что-то, только слов было особо не разобрать, и напевая себе под нос пошёл на кухню.  
  
Никогда я не вырубалась так быстро, как в тот вечер.


	11. Отступление. Саске.

Он всегда считал, что у каждого человека бывают как хорошие, так и плохие дни. Но его жизнь почему-то всегда складывалась откровенно хреново. И Саске даже не мог никому пожаловаться — родители бы не поняли, а Итачи не умеет отвечать без пафоса и нравоучений. Он честно хранил это всё в себе, никто и не догадывался о том, насколько тяжело ему живётся вторым ребёнком в семье главы ненавидимого всеми клана, в котором даже слепой бы увидел надвигающуюся бурю революции. Он всегда молчал. И изливал злобу на тренировках.  
  
Но тот день явно стал апогеем.  
  
Итачи просто превзошёл сам себя — унизил, посмеялся над ним, ещё и в гендзюцу какое-то запихнул. Не то чтобы он удивился, но это было явно неприятным. Всё-таки давно всё шло к побегу брата из деревни.  
  
А вот что действительно его удивило, так это странный дедуля, подошедший к нему когда он очнулся. Очень-очень старая одежда, серьезный вид, он нёс на руках какую-то девушку. И шёл прямо на него.  
  
— Саске Учиха? — спросил он, подойдя поближе. Саске, кажется, кивнул; этот мужчина вдруг показался ему знакомым.  
  
— Кто вы? Где Итачи? — Саске был в замешательстве, сразу же подскочил на ноги, — что даже было немного удивительно — и взмахнул руками прямо под носом неизвестного. — Откуда вы меня знаете?  
  
— Как же не знать, я все недавно умершие души знаю.  
  
— Ч-Что?  
  
Он испугался настолько сильно, что даже упустил момент, когда мужчина стал на колени и наклонился… к его телу. Саске тогда и представить себе не мог, что заорёт как девчонка, отскочит в сторону будто ошпаренный и начнёт бешено ощупывать себя. Но всё было в порядке. Всё, кроме того, что он стоял в пяти метрах от своего же тела! А тот мужик ещё и начал копаться и что-то там делать у этого самого тела.  
  
— Эй, объяснитесь! — заявил Саске. Незнакомец на вопрос хмыкнул.  
  
Вместо объяснений мужчина пододвинул к себе бессознательное тело девушки.  
  
Только тогда Саске внезапно осознал, что с ней самой что-то не так. До этого он не замечал легкого, еле заметного запаха гари, исходящего от неё, и даже не видел крайне странную подпаленную одежду и крайне неестественную позу. И её грудь не вздымалась. _Она не дышала._  
  
— Какого хре…  
  
И в тот же момент незнакомец резко подхватил девушку и, зачем-то уложив её на его собственное тело, с силой надавил. То, что случилось дальше, стало шоком для Саске — яркое белое свечение охватило руки мужчины и перенеслось на два тела.  
  
Саске заорал и упал на колени от боли, что разрывала его словно изнутри. Но даже так он чуть ли не сразу же догадался — картинки, проносящиеся перед его глазами, это воспоминания. И чем больше сливалось его тело с телом той девушки, тем больше его голова разрывалась от странных картинок, образов и непонятных обрывков разговоров. Остановить это было невозможно. По крайней мере он не мог этого сделать.  
  
— Не волнуйся, со всеми такое в первые минуты происходит. — боль утихла в ту же секунду, что заговорил странный мужчина, и он ощутил прохладную ладонь на своём лбу.  
  
— Что за чёрт..? — ужасно хриплый голос. Мужчина мягко улыбнулся, похлопал всё ещё стоящего на коленях Саске по плечу и оглядел теперь уже одно тело в метре от себя. Тело Саске. Девушки больше не было.  
  
— Эта реальность может стать очень любопытной… — будто сам себе сказал мужчина. Сумасшедший, подумал Саске. — Саске, думаю, ты уже меня узнал. Не мог не узнать.  
  
— Это невозможно.  
  
— Но это так. Разве то, что ты только что увидел, не являлось таким же невозможным? — незнакомец усмехнулся, на что Учиха нахмурился.  
  
— Хамура Ооцуцуки? — предположил он; мужчина кивнул, склонив голову к плечу. — Брат рассказывал.  
  
Ооцуцуки провёл рукой по взъерошенным волосам бессознательного тела Саске, что-то пробормотал и в очередной раз усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты наверняка хочешь знать, что произошло. — сказал он непринужденным тоном и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Эта очень интересная история. Думаю, ты имеешь право знать. Только что я провёл обряд, перемещающий душу из своего тела в другое во имя спасения этого самого тела от смерти. Ты умирал, а я еле поспел вовремя. Тебе очень повезло, что нашлась подходящая душа.  
  
— Стоп! В смысле умирал? И… как… как это вообще..?  
  
— Твой брат немного переборщил с гендзюцу, — со вздохом ответил Хамура. — Вот твоя душа и отделилась от тела. Я успел не совсем вовремя — смог только остановить процесс уничтожения твоей личности, но теперь тебе придётся существовать в такой форме. Мне жаль, следовало поспешить.  
  
— Я… призрак теперь что ли? — у Саске словно язык отняло; он просто не мог связать воедино слова.  
  
Один из сыновей Кагуи кивнул, пожевал губами, вздохнул и нехотя сказал:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Откуда тогда… вот эта вот? — ему не хватило смелости назвать ту девушку как-то по-другому, хоть в его голове теперь метались миллионы её воспоминаний и он мог с точностью рассказать о ней всё. Но даже имя произносить не хотелось. Будто он мог осквернить её смерть.  
  
— Существует бесконечность миров, — загадочно ответил Хамура. — и она сама из одного подобного. Из того мира, в котором все шиноби и сам наш мир — просто выдумка. Но… больше об этом, увы, я сказать не могу. Эта реальность и без того искривлена появлением этой девушки и я не знаю как сильно повлияет на этот мир ещё и твоя возможная осведомленность о истине её дальнейшей судьбы.  
  
— Понимаю, — со вздохом согласился Саске. Хамура доброжелательно улыбнулся ему и похлопал ладонью по плечу, будто приободряя.  
  
— Я не могу долго оставаться в мире живых, так что до скорого. К тебе скоро придёт мой брат и возможно даст какое-то задание, связанное с помощью ему в загробном мире. Это делают все души умерших, так что просто подожди его. Увидимся!  
  
Саске уныло смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре Ооцуцуки и понимал, что, оказывается, его жизнь ещё была не такой уж и хреновой. До этого момента, по крайней мере.  
  
Тогда он просидел три часа у своего же тела, ожидая пока кто-то придёт и заберёт его, но в недавно вырезанном клане стояла тишь да гладь. За это время он даже успел упорядочить новые воспоминания. Удивился, конечно, в каких-то местах впал в ступор. Но незадачливая девушка, пожертвовавшая жизнью ради спасения других, ему понравилась. Он надеялся, что в жизни она окажется лучше, чем в её мыслях — если бы депрессия была человеком, то это бы было её точное описание. И будучи ещё ребёнком, Саске честно не понимал, почему она так себя позиционировала.  
  
Додумать до конца ему тогда не дал какой-то шиноби АНБУ, пришедший на ту улицу.  
  
Не то чтобы он удивился этому, но всё же осадок остался — его тело в больницу донесли где-то минут через двадцать, да и то медленным вальяжным шагом. Словно эти шиноби надеялись, что он нечаянно умрёт в процессе и не придётся объяснятся начальству. Саске это неимоверно взбесило и он сильно жалел, что не мог навялять им как это делал его аники.  
  
Когда она пришла в себя через несколько дней комы и тихих бормотаний сквозь сон, Саске сначала не знал как себя вести. И показаться ей было спонтанным решением. Он ожидал криков, истерики, всей этой женской чепухи и неимоверно тупой логики, но всё оказалось куда прозаичней. Даже диалог конструктивный получился. Скучно как-то.  
  
Но вот её мысли… Ничего смешнее он никогда не слышал. Он никогда не имел возможности знать о том, о чём именно думают представители женского пола, и вот он шанс — он слышал всё её мысли.  
  
Признаться, это были самые ебанутые мысли, когда-либо им услышанные. Он банально не поспевал за ней, а иногда просто терял нить «повествования». В принципе, ожидал он чего-то подобного, — он судил так из её предыдущих мыслей и воспоминаний в его голове — но не мог представить, что она считает себя настолько отвратительным человеком. И то у неё не так, и это тоже, и вон то, а вот та фигня вообще причина для самоубийства, до которого просто руки не доходят.  
  
Но не смотря на это она оказалась смышлёной. Очень смышлёной. И забавной. Ему очень не хватало такого легкого общения за долгие годы. Но говорить ей об этом было бы слишком грубо и прямолинейно, ещё и учитывая её собственные слова — _«Со мной даже в родном мире давно никто так не разговаривал. Так по-простому, я имею в виду»._  
  
Учихе такого в жизни не говорили ни разу. Лучший комплимент. Первая, кто не сравнил его с братом. После матери, разумеется. _А они были похожи с Микото_ , промелькнула в его голове мысль, но заглушилась под натиском её воспоминаний. Оказалось, что не он один вспоминал своих близких.  
  
Саске был приятно впечатлён, когда ей удалось использовать хенге. Она этого не знала, но он уже выучил эту технику, выпросив у Итачи несколько часов совместных тренировок. И именно поэтому у неё и вышло. Но ей знать было не обязательно — маленькая победа слишком вдохновила её на подвиги, чтобы одним неуместным словом всё разрушить.  
  
Их отношения ведь только начинали строиться. А в Саске так внезапно проснулись взрослые черты характера. И почему-то ему казалось, что это под впечатлением от увиденных событий будущего.  
  
Ох как же его повеселило то, как она пыталась поубираться в его непомерно огромном поместье! И то как она глухо материлась сквозь зубы, но продолжала оттирать кровь с пола шваброй, в полразмера большей чем она сама. Но она быстро приспосабливалась — это было видно невооруженным глазом.  
  
Саске наблюдал за тем, как она перекладывала сакэ, припрятанное его братом, а потом отхлебнула немного и вырубилась на несколько часов; он крутился рядом и когда она была в ларьке на торговой улице, покупая самые дешёвые сигареты. И по возвращению домой Саске не смог удержаться, чтобы не наехать на неё. Но эта непробиваемая девушка лишь кивала, хмыкала и делала новую затяжку.  
  
Он уже успел понять, что уговаривать её бесполезно. Кристина была в этом так похожа на Итачи, прямо один в один — то же упрямство, тот же нрав, такой же огонь в глазах, стоило её распалить во время спора, _та же улыбка_. Ужаснейшей мукой для него было видеть эту улыбку. Словно смотрел на лицо Итачи, ставшего девушкой. Отличались у них только глаза. Прохладные, глубокие темные омуты брата будто были зеркальным отражением экспрессивных, живых и энергичных ярко-зелёных глаз дерзкой девчонки, что всегда держала спину прямо и была готова ко всему. Особенно к ножу в спине. Наверное именно поэтому она и не умела усидеть на месте в одной позе дольше десяти секунд.  
  
Он также каждый раз наблюдал, пока она вертелась у зеркала, охала, и покупала вечером не любимую низкокалорийную еду, а брала фаст-фуд на вынос в разных кафе. Она искренне хотела, чтобы её новое тело не выглядело как ходячий мертвец. Саске было, в принципе, всё равно, но что-то тёплое каждый раз разрасталось в груди от её заботы. И она ведь не знала, что он за ней наблюдает от скуки. Она делала это просто так.  
  
Саске тихо посмеивался, когда ей не удавалась какая-то техника или когда она проваливалась под воду на тренировках. И каждый раз соглашался помочь, стоило ей только попросить. Единственное, чего он не хотел делать по её просьбе, так это делиться воспоминаниями. Умом он понимал, что это нечестно, но просто не мог заставить себя отдать практически незнакомому человеку, буквально, часть себя, хоть она имела все права знать его прошлое в деталях. Но он оттягивал этот момент. Она ведь терпеливая, а он никуда не спешил.  
  
Саске помнил, как переживал, когда понял, что тело Шисуи плавает в речке всего в каких-то пятидесяти метрах от Кристины. И решил помочь, подкинув в её сон подходящее воспоминание. Он не был близко знаком с Шисуи, но он был уверен на сто процентов, что идея спасти его была хорошей. И он даже не сомневался в том, что Кристи хватит сил его выходить.  
  
Оказалось, все представители клана при активированном шарингане могут его видеть. Это он узнал после того, как бесшабашная девка вернула Шисуи его глаз, а тот увидел его, стоящего за её спиной. Саске просто чудом пронесло — Шисуи ничего не сказал по этому поводу, наверное списал на галлюцинации. Вот только потом, пока она была в деревне, позвал его по имени и в приказном тоне заявил, что Саске надо немедленно появится, ведь он всё знает о переселениях душ из других миров и прочем.  
  
Ох и долго они орали друг на друга тогда. И оба отстаивали не только свои, но и чужие права — Саске не мог позволить отзываться плохо о своём брате даже его лучшему другу. В ход пошёл даже Мангёке Шисуи. Сошлись на том, что обоим казалось оптимальной идея натаскать Кристи и слать её на «переговоры» к Итачи: из её же воспоминаний оба без особых проблем вычленили её искреннюю симпатию к современному гению клана Учиха.  
  
Саске помнил каждый раз, когда Кристи проводила время с Наруто. Он всегда был рядом. И ревновал. Просто жутко ревновал. Особенно сильно когда она пошла выяснять отношения к банде малолеток, постоянно наезжающих на Наруто. Конечно, он не имел права возмущаться, но собственничество заставляло его каждый раз хмурится и сопеть, стоило только Кристи улыбнуться или чем-то помочь Наруто.  
  
До последнего он надеялся на то, что это лишь подростковый максимализм и она при первой же возможности отстанет от Узумаки.  
  
Его мнение поменялось ровно в тот самый момент, когда она подставилась АНБУ, решившим в очередной раз поглумится над Наруто у школы. Именно тогда он перестал считать, что это просто увлечение.  
  
Она _действительно_ хотела помогать Наруто, _искренне_ хотела.  
  
И именно тогда он перестал ревновать. Просто Саске слишком естественно провёл аналогию с его собственным отношением к Итачи и его собственному искреннему желанию в любой ситуации помогать своему аники, чтобы не понять отчего Кристина без каких-либо сомнений пошла на такой, чуть ли не самоубийственный, поступок.  
  
Шисуи, выслушав этот монолог из уст Саске, только посмеялся и сказал, что дети всегда всё утрируют.  
  
Саске на его слова обиделся и три раза подряд включал ледяную воду, пока старший Учиха был в душе.  
  
Их с Кристиной разговоры всегда имели характер ссор у молодожён — битые вещи, крики, хаос, обиды и взаимные претензии. Но для них стало привычным, чтобы каждый вечер он возвращался и садился рядом с ней пока она читала очередную книгу. Каждый раз он возвращался, и каждый раз она готовила ему чашку свежевыжатого томатного сока. Это было чуть ли не традицией. Шисуи даже не удивлялся уже, увидев как Саске сидел у её бока, попивая сок, а на коленях лежала голова сопевшего Наруто.  
  
В принципе, это были хорошие дни. Жаль только, что для того, чтобы их наконец получить, нужно было умереть от рук собственного брата.


	12. Часть 10

— Бляяяяяядь, дегенерат, я тебя убью! Заебал в пять утра будить! Ща ты у меня огребешь, сучонок!  
  
Школьная сумка, а следом за ней тумбочка, с грохотом ударилась о стену и распласталась на полу бесформенной горкой. Саске расхохотался, задрав голову, и схватился за живот.  
  
— Смотри не надорвись! — воскликнул он, смахивая слёзы. Зарычав, схватила первую попавшуюся под руку вещь, — оказалось, это была ваза — и, замахнувшись, со всей не особо большой силы зашвырнула в его сторону. Саске с гоготанием испарился, а дверь как раз открылась. Прямо в Шисуи прилетела тяжеленная ваза и, врезавшись, разбилась, осколками падая к его ногам.  
  
— Ненавижу этого мелкого, заносчивого подонка, — пытаясь отдышаться, заявила я, пока Шисуи с удивленным видом осматривал осколки на полу. И спустя пару секунд убирая Сусанноо.  
  
Ещё с минуту ругая мелочь по чём свет стоит, грузно упала на кровать и скривилась — в боку дико закололо.  
  
— Ты всю деревню криками перебудишь. — Со вздохом сказал Учиха, проходя в комнату и присаживаясь рядом. Вздохнув следом за ним, отмахнулась и упала спиной назад — часы продолжали показывать пять пятнадцать утра.  
  
— Мне похуй.  
  
— Не матерись, пожалуйста.  
  
— Пооооохуууууй.  
  
— Я не посмотрю на то, что ты девушка, — серьезно сказал он. Цокнув языком, пробормотала что-то вроде «ну хуже ведь всё равно не будет» и прикрыла глаза.  
  
— Можешь не смотреть, кто ж тебя заставляет.  
  
— Ты бесишь меня точно так же, как тебя бесит Саске, которого я, кстати, даже не могу видеть.  
  
— Не моя проблема.

  
— Вообще-то твоя.  
  
— Вообще-то нет.  
  
— Вообще-то да, и причём масштабней, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Показала ему язык, причём лениво так, будто спать хочу. Но на самом деле сонливость ушла в тот момент, когда над моим ухом в очередной раз заорали «Доброе утро, Вьетнам», а потом запели гимн Советского Союза.  
  
— Полежишь тут со мной? — от нефиг делать поинтересовалась я, накручивая короткий локон на палец. — Наруто обиделся на меня за вчерашнее и пошёл спать на кухню, а мне одной холодно. И скучно.  
  
— А кто ж тебе виноват, что приставать к нему полезла. — предъявил он в ответ, на что мне пришлось хоть что-то придумывать в свою пользу:  
  
— Он мог бы и не выглядеть таким сексуальным! И почему я всегда виновата?  
  
— Ах значит он, да? — саркастично, как всегда, переспросил Шисуи. — Ну-ну.  
  
— Так ты останешься или нет? Я одеялом поделюсь. И кровать ещё остыть не успела.  
  
Он усмехнулся. Я уже успела узнать, что он любил, когда под одеялом кто-то нагревает саму кровать и не нужно полчаса морозить конечности, а потому и использовала это как предлог. Наверняка он тоже об этом подумал, но ничего не сказал. Только заполз на «свою» часть постели, перетянул большую часть одеяла и завернулся словно в кокон. Я даже возмутится от этой наглости не успела.  
  
— Эй, дорогуша, это уже перебор! — подобные вещи я терпеть была не намерена. — Всё по честному должно быть! Возвращай награбленное!  
  
— Это компенсация. — Шисуи хитрожопо усмехнулся и завернулся поглубже: только и было видно его сощуренный глаз.  
  
— Ну держись. Бомбочка!  
  
Раскинув руки в стороны, со всей силы оттолкнулась и прыгнула прямо на него с воинственным кличем. Судя по звукам, сорокакилограмовое тело, упавшее на живот, совершенно Шисуи не понравилось — именно поэтому он согнулся пополам и пробормотал какое-то проклятие, причём на непонятном мне языке. Злобно бормоча, он с силой оттолкнул меня и для наглядности своей обиды повернулся спиной.  
  
Разве я могла удержаться от того, чтобы не поиздеваться над ним подольше?  
  
Хихикая, залезла под одеяло и нагло обхватила его талию своими ногами. Причём не прекращая хихикать. Реакция Учихи не заставила себя ждать.  
  
— Чего ты на меня свои ноги укладываешь? — возмутился Шисуи, дёрнувшись в сторону. Но я держалась крепко.  
  
— По факту, — самодовольно, словно кот, заявила я. — я имею полное право. Я тебя даже целовала уже.  
  
— Когда такое было-то?  
  
— А когда я искусственное дыхание тебе делала.  
  
— Не считается. — прошипел Шисуи, сощурившись и злобно пыхтя на мой тихий смех. — А ну живо убери их! Немедленно!  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Крист!  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Ками-сама, как Наруто тебя терпит? — риторически спросил он, глубоко вздохнув, но я со смешком ответила:  
  
— Вообще-то его это тоже бесит. Он поэтому и обиделся.  
  
Шисуи нервно засмеялся.  
  
— Ах так значит я — следующая жертва? — и он перевернулся обратно на спину, посмотрев прямо в мои бесстыжие глаза. Я, разумеется, угрызений совести не испытывала. И обожаю и ненавижу эту черту своего характера.  
  
— Возможно. — согласилась, плутовато улыбаясь.  
  
— Так, всё, живо убирай ноги и спи. Итак весь дом перебудила, а теперь заснуть не даёшь.  
  
Я тихо замурлыкала себе под нос какую-то песенку, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Ноги, разумеется, не убрала.  
  


***

  
  
Я делала домашнее задание по алгебре когда Шисуи открыл входную дверь и, кинув на тумбочку свои ключи, устало вздохнул. Он даже сандалии не снял, усевшись в своё кресло напротив и прикрыв глаз. И я находила странным то, что было всего лишь чуть за полдень, а он уже выглядел таким уставшим.  
  
— Где ты целыми днями пропадаешь?  
  
— Тебя не касается. — вяло огрызнулся он. — Я сегодня ходил к Такахаши-сану; он согласился взять тебя подмастерьем к себе.  
  
— Ты ходил к дедушке Тен-Тен? — удивилась я, но он лишь неохотно отмахнулся.  
  
— Не было смысла использовать хенге — он знал меня с пелёнок и моментально понял бы, что это я, так что я просто пришёл к нему и объяснил, что да как. Он любит честность. А потому согласился.  
  
— Подмастерьем? — продолжала удивляться я. — Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком уж забил мой и без того насыщенный график?  
  
— Нет, не кажется. Тебе нужно входить в ритм жизни шиноби, а мы без дела не сидим. — ответил он. Повернув ко мне голову, он сонно зевнул и добавил спустя непродолжительное молчание: — К тому же, кто как не Такахаши обучит тебя ремеслу кузнеца, что так ценится в нашем клане.   
  
— Кузнец?!  
  
— Хватит переспрашивать! — Шисуи резко выдохнул, очень раздражённый.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — миролюбиво выставила вперёд руки и покивала, чтобы его утихомирить. — Просто… Ты правда считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Ты же знаешь — я городская и ничего не смыслю в таких вещах. Сомневаюсь, что выйдет что-то путное.  
  
— Выйдет, не волнуйся.  
  
— Ну ладно, если ты так говоришь… — согласилась я, не став спорить. Всё-таки, спорить с уставшим Учихой себе дороже. — И что я должна буду делать? На какое время ты договаривался?  
  
— Каждые вторник, четверг и пятницу с послеобеденного времени до восьми вечера.  
  
— Эй, а когда я буду домашку делать? А тренировки? Ты издеваешься?!  
  
Моё возмущение обычно не имело на него воздействия, но сегодня он был слишком раздражён чтобы в очередной раз меня проигнорировать. И его озлобленный тяжелый взгляд говорил о многом.  
  
— Тренировку, значит, хочешь? — странным тоном спросил он. Будто недовольно, саркастично и с мрачным торжеством одновременно. Моё упрямство и желание добиваться всего и всегда так не вовремя дали о себе знать — я предвкушающе ухмыльнулась и ответила:  
  
— Не против спарринга? Думаю, сегодня смогу тебя одолеть. Точнее, не думаю, а уверена.  
  
Ох и зря я так сказала. Его хищный оскал моментально дал понять, что он церемонится, как в прошлые разы, не станет. Кажется, Шисуи решил всерьёз заняться моей физической подготовкой — насмешки в его голосе я так и не услышала. И мне это не особо понравилось. Чутьё говорило, что я сильно пожалею о принятом решении.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты идиотка или да? — в который раз отправляя меня в эпический полёт прямиком в полуразрушенную стену, вероятно риторически спросил Шисуи и весело усмехнулся. — Снова попалась. Пятнадцатый раз подряд. И не надоело тебе?  
  
— За…молчи… Это… ещё не… всё…  
  
Вот я знала! Знала, что это плохая идея — согласится на спарринг с ним. Но до конца осознала я это только сейчас, отплевываясь от крови во рту и вытаскивая руку из своеобразной ловушки из острых камней, в которую он недавно меня отправил. Попытавшись пошевелить рукой осознала, что не ощущаю её по локоть, а остальная часть чудовищно болит. Собственно, как и всё тело. Но попробовав встать меня ожидал ещё больший сюрприз: ноги просто не держали и я рухнула на землю как подкошенная, не в силах более даже пошевелится. В горле стоял ком, который я никак не могла проглотить, перед глазами плыло и размывалось, а правым я вообще не видела из-за кровавой пелены. Левой, — ещё чувствительной — рукой попыталась хотя бы пошевелить, но максимум на что меня хватило — это нервное дёргание пальцев. Стиснула челюсти и заскрипела зубами. Ну просто отлично! Будь это настоящий бой, меня бы уже не было в живых. Он имел бы полное право убить или взять в плен. Чёрт, и ведь сама навязалась. Хотя, мне ещё повезло, что это был бой без использования техник, сугубо рукопашный, в противном же случае я не дожила бы и до пятого проигрыша.  
  
Неспешные шаги, — словно он ещё и этим насмехался надо мной — постепенно приблизились и вскоре тень закрыла собой лучи солнца, падающие на моё лицо.  
  
— Эх, чего же ты так… — на голову легла его рука и потрепала волосы. Попыталась возразить или сказать хоть что, вот только язык не шевелился, не вышло даже нечленораздельного мычания. — На самом деле ты молодец. Я не сражался в полную силу, — при этих словах что-то болезненно сжалось в груди: насколько же я, оказывается, слабая, если даже у него выиграть не могу. — но зато смог понять, что ты как раз выложилась на полную. Приятно осознавать, что ты так долго держалась. Десять минут — это твой рекорд. Больше у тебя пока не выходило. — про себя отметила, что на Четвёртой Мировой Войне Шиноби Саске сражался минимум пару дней подряд сначала с Мадарой, потом с Обито, с Кагуей, а затем и с Наруто. Так что эти жалкие десять минут просто убоги в сравнении с теми боями. Самооценка начала пробивать собой земную кору и стремится к ядру планеты. — Но, признаюсь, меня удивило, что ты вообще можешь со мной сражаться. Насколько мне известно, ни один ученик Академии не в состоянии даже уследить за атаками АНБУ, что уж говорить об успешном отражении. Ты в этом уникум. А ещё и учитывая, что ты обычная девушка, всего лишь использующая свою память и воспоминания обо мне и нужных стойках, то вообще отдаю тебе должное. Приятно удивлён.  
  
— Мммм… — это должно было быть словом, но сил банально не хватило. Послышался вздох и внезапно приятное тепло обволокло тело.  
  
Ирьёнин хренов. Чёрт подери, я не знала о том, что он вообще может так первоклассно лечить. Стало получше — агоническая боль стала просто банально сильной, без адского оттенка. Уже лучше. Чуть пошевелила рукой и усилием воли проигнорировала волну боли, моментально прошившей тело словно цыганскими иглами — новая особенность моей чакры, эта грёбанная регенерация. Однозначно, мне стало немного легче. Но на этом всё и закончилось. Тепло ушло, уступив место тупой саднящей боли. Но я была благодарна и на том. Протянула руку и с плотно стиснутыми зубами попыталась приподняться. Попытка не удалась. Но гордость и чувство собственного достоинства не позволили отчаяться. Снова повторила и в этот раз свой вес удержать удалось. Пару раз моргнула чтобы прогнать пятна перед глазами, и наконец села. Сразу зашипела из-за вывихнутой ноги. Чёрт, и ведь это была тренировка! Тренировка! Он мог убить меня минимум дюжину раз, но наносил лишь несерьёзные травмы. Чувствую себя ничтожеством. Ни на что не годным ничтожеством. Никогда не любила себя за проявления слабостей и сейчас ощущаю себя просто отстойно. Опозорилась перед соклановцем в полном объёме. Что он теперь обо мне подумает? Обычная девка, из способностей умеющая только языком трепать? Позор, ненавижу это в себе…  
  
— Хм, а ты не так плохо дерёшься как это может показаться. — с усмешкой сказал Шисуи и присел на корточки. Отстранённая мысль пролетела на задворках сознания: у него же всего один глаз, да и шаринган он не активировал. И его сила не смотря ни на что превосходит мою в несколько десятков, если не сотен, раз. Господи, если бы только могла не сравнивать его с собой и не разочаровываться в своей слабости. — Ладно, идём домой. Тебе нужно раны перевязать. Сама встанешь? — его голос долетел с какого-то отдаления и я не сразу кивнула головой. Мышцы шеи при этом движении нещадно заныли и вернули меня в реальность.  
  
— Да… сама конечно… — убрала его руку со своей головы и скривила губы.  
  
Да, было больно и неприятно, но я поднялась. Пошатываясь, оправила порванную футболку и пошла вперёд.  
  
На четвёртом шаге Шисуи подхватил меня и, ловко развернув, посадил себе на спину. Я даже опомнится не успела. И возразить тоже. Да и желания особого не было. Так он и пошёл домой, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы поудобнее перехватить мои ноги.  
  
И вдруг, ни к селу ни к городу, он обернулся ко мне и обвёл вялую меня взглядом.  
  
— Тебе бы научиться доверять людям, — нравоучительно произнёс он, улыбнувшись. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, если, конечно, ты сама не попросишь, как это было до тренировки. И не нужно пытаться выглядеть сильной, если на ногах не держишься. Серьезно, подумай над этим. Семья своих членов обычно не предаёт.  
  
Вздохнув, неудачно вспомнила свою родную семью. Именно родителей, не брата с сестрой. Ох что-то очень слабо в это верилось. Но я не могла просто взять и сказать ему это в лоб — семья для Учих была важнее всего на свете. Не зря же их проклятие на этом завязано, хоть я всегда считала, что их «проклятие ненависти» это вечные перерождения озлобленного духа Индры в представителей клана.  
  
Но я промолчала, как-то неожиданно заснув от усталости, подбородком умостившись на его плече. Спать хотелось неимоверно.  
  


***

  
  
Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу это — но отдыхать надоедает. Вот серьёзно. Спустя два дня отдыха дома с одним только Наруто, до сих пор держащим обиду и вечно краснеющим при виде меня в радиусе двух соседних комнат, я решила осуществить просьбу Шисуи, что он будто невзначай озвучил на прошлой неделе. Именно поэтому, — вспомнив её — сегодняшний день я определенно захотела потратить с пользой для клана и не лентяйничать — и пофиг на то, что суббота, да и на то, что всего позавчера Шисуи жестко отделал меня на тренировке. Регенерация всё-таки оказалась полезной штукой. Ну, а делать дома было прям вообще нечего в свете последних обстоятельств: разбирательства с теми АНБУ, что побили нас с Наруто у школы, вызовы к Хокаге, «допросы» и подозрения. Именно из-за этого мне с Наруто дали трёхдневный отгул в школе чтобы мы спокойно отдохнули. Ну, а я же без дела сидеть не люблю. Потому решила заняться тем, что он попросил — наладить контакты с главами других кланов. Конечно, я понимала, что есть шанс того, что они банально не захотят иметь дело с Учихой, но я слишком упёртая, чтобы сдаваться без боя. Да и подсиживать штаны в клановом особняке, плюясь в потолок желания не было. Всё-таки контакты сами себя не образуют. А влияния-то хочется.  
  
Поэтому спустя полчаса после завтрака и ежедневной тренировки-утренней-гимнастики я уже стояла на пороге кланового поместья Хьюг.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, я переступила через барьерную линию и, дойдя до крыльца, три раза постучала в дверь. Нацепила на лицо непринужденность и стала ждать. Главное — произвести хорошее первое впечатление. Хьюги это такой народ, который тяжело переубедить, если ты с первого взгляда чем-то им не понравился — вот почему я решила отбросить в сторону притворство и перейти к деловому стилю сразу же, как только отпадёт необходимость в скрытности перед следящими за мной АНБУ.  
  
Прошло всего пару минут с тех пор как я постучала и наконец дверь открыла какая-то незнакомая мне девушка. Гипотетически — горничная или одна из прислуги. У Учих тоже такие были. До известного инцидента.  
  
Премило улыбнулась и произнесла:  
  
— Хьюга Хиаши сейчас в поместье?  
  
— Да, хозяин дома. — услужливо ответила девушка, также улыбнувшись в ответ. Вот почему я так ценю прислугу у клановых — не важно, кто и откуда ты, они всегда будут милыми и дружелюбными. Даже если прибывший гость вызывает у них без труда видимую панику и мурашки по коже.  
  
— Можно ли мне немного поговорить с ним кое о чём? — спросила я, а затем пояснила: — Видите ли, номинально сейчас я — глава своего клана, а потому должен уладить некоторые мелочи.  
  
Ох и долго же я договаривалась с Шисуи по поводу этого «номинального». Но оно того стоило.  
  
— Разумеется. Проходите и располагайтесь. — она отошла в сторону и указала рукой на кресло в прихожей. — Я сейчас же сообщу хозяину о вашем прибытии и о вашей просьбе. Как вас перед ним представить?  
  
— Просто Учиха Саске. Думаю, он знает.  
  
Она откланялась и быстро направилась по коридору куда-то вглубь поместья, а я уселась в предложенном кресле, наслаждаясь удобством. Пока всё шло гладко, но это ведь даже не начало — он может банально вышвырнуть меня за шкирку, услужливо попросив не вмешиваться не в своё дело. А Хьюги в моём плане играли немаловажную роль, так что это означало бы плохие последствия. Конечно, есть множество других кланов, которые могут сравнятся с ними по силе и влиянию, но только они, Ооцуцуки и Узумаки являются родственниками Учих, а потому я бы очень хотела заново привязать их клан к «главной ветви». Тогда сильней стали бы не только они, но и сами Учихи, оставшиеся в живых, да и экономически оба рода бы только выиграли.  
  
Да и, чего греха таить, я откровенно ревела, когда читала мангу и увидела момент со смертью Нейджи. Долго пришлось искать, но всё-таки нашёлся в Коноха один мастер невидимых Бьякугану печатей, который смог поставить на составленный мной документ специальную печать двойных резервов чакры. Гениальное всегда просто — соединив свою чакру с чакрой официального главы клана Хьюга я смогу в любой момент перенаправить свою чакру на любого из представителей их клана. Метод взаимосоединенных сосудов. Как же я обожаю физику.  
  
За такими размышлениями я упустила тот момент, когда из коридора снова стали слышны голоса — глухой мужской и звонкий детский. Моментально слезла с кресла и выпрямилась по стойке смирно, став ожидать главу клана и его наследницу. А в том, что второй голос принадлежал именно ей, сомневаться не приходилось. Когда спустя пару секунд они вышли из-за угла в сопровождении всё той же горничной, я на секунду сконфузилась от увиденного — Хиаши улыбался дочери, что-то тихо ей говоря, но стоило ему заметить меня, как маска отстраненности мигом появилась на его лице. Истинный аристократ. Я тоже придала лицу максимальной холодности. Лишь Хината вела себя как настоящий ребёнок: её щеки залил румянец, а сама она спряталась за ногой отца. Улыбнувшись в мыслях от такой реакции, я произнесла, смотря точно в глаза главе клана:  
  
— Доброго утра, Хиаши-сан. И вам, Хината-химе. — я поклонилась в знак уважения.  
  
— И тебе тоже, Саске-кун. — пропищала в ответ Хината, а затем ещё сильнее покраснела. Хиаши коротко кивнул.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел обсудить со мной?  
  
— Да, если можно, разумеется. Возникли некоторые интересные несостыковки при моем осмотре клановых документов.  
  
— Что ж, тогда пройдём в мой кабинет? — он ни малейшим жестом не показал своего удивления или непонимания моего поведения, но я явственно ощущала, что он немного в ступоре от такого взрослого поведения с моей стороны. Я кивнула на предложение и мы вместе направились в соседнюю комнату, оставив Хинату на попечение служанке.  
  
Кабинет оказался просторным, светлым и идеально прибранным — в общем, как и подобает помещениям подобного рода. Хиаши пододвинул к своему рабочему столу второй стул, дождался пока я саду, и только потом сел сам. Он положил одну ногу на вторую и деловито сложил вместе пальцы.  
  
— Итак, теперь этот диалог полностью конфиденциален. — начал он. — Что же ты хотел сказать?  
  
— Раз можно уже не притворятся, перейду сразу к делу, — я положила руки на быльца кресла и откинулась назад, ведя себя как на переговорах. Ври с непринуждённым видом и тебе поверят. — Пару дней назад я побывал в банке — пытался перевести в наличку сбережения со своего счета. Там потребовали предоставить документы, подтверждающие родословную. Мне пришлось довольно долго искать нужное, но спустя какое-то время у меня получилось. — на этих словах я расслабленно заулыбалась. — Довольно любопытным открытием для меня стало то, что у основателя моего рода, Хагоромо Ооцуцуки, был младший брат, Хамура, от которого брали начало два рода — Ооцуцуки и Хьюги. Забавно, не правда ли? Ещё, отчасти, клан Кагуя, но он практически полностью уничтожен, так что его я в расчёт не брал. Покопавшись ещё, я смог найти подтверждение своим догадкам: оставшиеся два клана, грубо говоря, являлись побочными ветвями Учих, Узумак и Сенджу, что означало гипотетическую возможность последних «принять» их обратно. Вы же сообразительны, додумайте сами.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ты же не глава клана, как ты это провернешь? — удивленно переспросил Хиаши. Его плечи явственно напряглись, глаза сощурились: он весь превратился в живой и думающий кусок внимания.  
  
— Элементарно. — я снисходительно улыбнулась, а затем вытянула перед собой правую руку и немного сосредоточилась: на тыльной стороне ладони проступила чёрная татуировка в виде узора моего будущего Мангёке. Хьюга чуть приподнял брови, а затем перевёл взгляд на моё лицо. Я продолжила объяснения: — Глава клана — мой брат. Если уметь правильно управляться с нужным видом чакры, можно с легкостью обмануть это якобы нерушимое правило и на какое-то время стать номинальным главой. Этого достаточно. Документ должен быть подписан кровью двумя такими главами, после чего он официально считается узаконенным. После этого вспять повернуть никто ничего не сможет и разорвать договор тоже.  
  
— Что ты хочешь взамен? — Хиаши скинул ногу на пол и чуть наклонился вперёд: было невооруженным глазом видно сложность мыслительного процесса, проходящего в его голове. — Ты не выглядишь как кто-то, кто сделал бы это из доброты душевной. Раз знаешь о истории кланов, должен понимать и то, что это не только большая ответственность, но ещё и сложность при составлении контракта — нужно перераспределить все реликвии и всю скоплённую за столетия чакру между всеми равномерно. Огромный риск.  
  
— Я знаю. И я уже обо всем позаботился. — вытащила из сумки свёрток и протянула его Хьюге. Тот недоверчиво вскрыл свиток и начал читать. С каждой строчкой его брови поднимались всё выше и выше, а моя самодовольная улыбка становилась всё шире и шире. — Я бы хотел доступа к фамильной библиотеке вашего клана, кое-каким документам и счётам в банке. Плюс, ещё обьединение способом принятия вами фамилии моего клана — можно только на бумаге. И последнее, — тут я загадочно замолчала. — Мне бы было безумно приятно, если бы вы сказали мне, из какой деревни были те наёмники, посягнувшие на Бьякуган.  
  
— Откуда?..  
  
— На некоторые вопросы лучше не знать ответов. — серьезно сказала я. — Но я думаю, вам будет интересно услышать и о том, что может предложить вам мой клан, не так ли? — он заторможено кивнул, а я не стала ждать пока он выйдет из оцепенения. — Во-первых, это защита от воздействия извне — например, Данзо, его АНБУ или других шиноби. Во-вторых, экономическая и политическая поддержка. Я готов поддерживать клан Хьюга в различных сферах деятельности, если, конечно, мои интересы будут совпадать с вашими, в чём я не сомневаюсь. В-третьих, обмен какими-то реликвиями и клановыми техниками. Возможен и обоюдный вариант. Ну и в-четвёртых, при желании представители клана Хьюга могут входить в формальный брак с представителями клана Учиха для укрепления чакроканалов и кеккей генкая. Этот брак, опять же таки, будет существовать сугубо на бумаге и никак не повлияет ни на одну из заинтересованных сторон. Ну и ещё, — я наклонилась немного вперёд и усмехнулась во всю ширь рта. — я могу попросить брата, чтобы Акацуки не трогали клан Хьюга ни в каких сферах жизнедеятельности. Он сможет уговорить своего лидера, я в этом уверен. Ну так что, вы ознакомились с документом? — деловым тоном поинтересовалась я, вновь откинувшись на спинку стула.  
  
— Признаюсь, никогда бы не подумал, что этот документ составлен ребёнком, если бы не знал, что такие бумаги должны быть оформлены только теми, кто хочет их использовать. — начал Хиаши, кладя свиток на колени. — Могу ли я поинтересоваться: откуда такие познания и почему раньше ни я, ни кто-либо другой их не замечал?  
  
— Я полон сюрпризов. — загадочно ответила я. Хиаши пару минут молчал, смотря прямо мне в глаза, а затем, вздохнув, произнёс:  
  
— Хорошо, не буду выпрашивать. Условия, что ты предложил, довольно заманчивы, и это было бы величайшей глупостью упустить такую возможность. Ведь клан Хьюга не единственный в списке, так?  
  
— Всё верно. — я кивнула. — В прошлом мой клан не особо любил заключать сделки с другими, но я решил это исправить пока есть шанс. И хоть вы и первые, но не единственные в списке, это факт.  
  
— И какие же условия присоединения обратно к главной ветви? Что будет происходить?..  
  
— Если вы о каких-то подавляющих волю техниках, как делают сами Хьюга между главной и побочной ветвью, то ничего подобного не произойдёт. Просто соединение двух кланов, только и всего. — у меня немного приподнялись уголки губ, и я позволила себе расслаблено улыбнуться. Но тут же сосредоточенно свела брови у переносицы. — Единственное, за что я не могу быть уверенным, так это за наследников — кровь в дальнейшем может смешаться и, не исключаю, дети могут не выдержать нагрузки большого количества чакры. Но шанс такого исхода крайне мал.  
  
— Что ж, я принимаю условия сделки.  
  
Хиаши быстро чиркнул на бумаге свою подпись, затем активировал на одной руке покров чакры и провёл по пальцу второй. Спустя пару секунд кровь капнула на пергамент и закрепила договор с его стороны. Подтянув к себе свиток, надкусила себе палец и тоже провела по бумаге. Тонкий золотой поток чакры соединил на мгновение наши руки и, коротко вспыхнув, с внутренней стороны запястья выгравировал узор: у меня символику Хьюг, а у Хиаши — клана Учиха. Довольно кивнув, свернула свиток и деловито улыбнулась Хьюге.  
  
— Было приятно иметь с вами дело, Хиаши-сан. Теперь вам и вашим детям всегда будут рады в моём поместье. — и я встала со стула, учтиво поклонившись. Он повторил мой жест.  
  
— С тобой тоже. — он позволил себе короткую улыбку. А затем вдруг сказал: — Не против остаться на чайную церемонию, Саске?  
  
— Хех, разумеется не против. Давно хотел познакомится с Хинатой-химе поближе.  
  


***

  
  
Чаепитие прошло просто замечательно. Ну, точнее, не чаепитие: так просто принято называть завтрак у японцев. Как видно, здесь тоже идентичные традиции. А особенно у представителей аристократии.  
  
Хината и Ханаби оказались в целом весьма милыми, вот только было одно немаловажное «но». И это «но» прямо-таки бросалось в глаза. Фигурально, естественно. Этим «но» являлся Нейджи, который довольно скрыто показывал свою антисимпатию к моей персоне. Я отвечала холодностью, причину которой было видно невооруженным глазом. Хината с сестрой же, наверное, подсознательно чувствовали эту вражду, поэтому вели себя предельно учтиво и мягко, задавая вопросы и расспрашивая меня о всём, о чём только можно было. Кажется, им уже втолковали как вести себя с потенциальными кандидатами в женихи и они не пренебрегают этими знаниями. Жаль только, что они не знают — моё сердце вот уже как пять лет принадлежит небезызвестной блондинистой стервозе именуемой в простонародье Умазанным Нариком. Печаль. Для них, разумеется. Хотя и для меня тоже. Ведь шансы того, что у Наруто есть к Саске хоть какие-то чувства кроме дружеских, очень малы, а что уж говорить о его любви к формам у девушек. Так, отвлеклась.  
  
В общем, поговорив о пустяках (пару раз, конечно, я затрагивала серьёзные темы, но это не в счёт), я вежливо откланялась, сославшись на важные дела, и мы все остались довольны собой. Я всю дорогу до особняка клана Нара пялилась на новую татуху на запястье, и моей радости не было границ. Отлично. Хоть они и не знают, но теперь я могу передать любому члену клана Хьюга свою чакру. А это автоматически спасает их от смертельных ранений: любые серьёзные повреждения смогут быстро восстановится. Теперь хоть не умрут на войне. Первый плюсик в карму заработала.  
  
Довольная собой и своей сообразительностью, я с видом вселенского блаженства постучала в дверь особняка. Последующие полчаса я лениво обсуждала с Шикамарой всякую чушь и потягивала газировку, так как оказалось, что его отец свалил на экстренное совещание к Хокаге. Шика, как и ожидалось, блистал умом и невероятной ленью, а ещё предельно четко выпрашивал у меня подробности ночи недельной давности: к его разочарованию я не была настроена выдавать кому-либо кроме Наруто столь конфиденциальную информацию и просто дала понять, что ничего не скажу, переведя тему. Когда явился наконец Шикаку, я быстро оповестила его о своих планах и изложила свои намерения: экономическая поддержка с моей стороны взамен на стратегическую и внутриполитическую с его. К согласию мы пришли на удивление быстро и мне даже не пришлось прибегать к уловкам вроде дополнительных «услуг»: он просто хотел по-быстрее поспать и сразу просёк то, что это выгодно как для него, так и для меня. Ну, а спустя три минуты я выходила на улицу с подписанным документном.  
  
Правда, увы, на этом хорошие новости закончились — оправдались мои опасения. Самые разумные кланы, конечно, меня выслушали и подписали, как я его назвала, «мирный договор». И этих кланов было всего два — собственно, Хьюги и Нара. Всё. Больше никто не захотел меня даже на порог пустить. Инудзуки вообще чуть ли не собак пустили, лишь бы я быстрее сваливала. Яманака выслушали, покивали, поулыбались, и выставили вон. С другими абсолютно так же. Выслушав в двадцать пятый раз вежливый отказ на свои слова, я плюнула, мысленно зареклась хоть как-то помогать всем этим неблагодарным сволочам, и твёрдой походкой направилась домой. А вот нефиг — мои любезность и терпение не резиновые. Они не знают, что упускают.  
  
Конечно же я прекрасно понимала их опасения — Коноха до резни держалась на клане Учих как плоская Земля на черепахе в учении средневековья, а мелкие кланы и близко не могли сравняться с уровнем влияния и силы наследников Индры. Банально, но просто. Не уничтожь Итачи своих родственников полтора месяца назад, это бы сделали мелкие сошки, только называлось бы тогда это по-другому. «Гражданская война Конохи», наверное, или «Великий Переворот Учих». Перебили бы под перекрёстным огнём и всё, кончились танцы. Но с другой стороны эта агрессия была мне немного непонятна в контексте настоящего времени. Почему не посотрудничать-то уже после полного уничтожения Учих? Гордыня? Ну вот пусть со своей гордыней и валяются трупами под ногами Мадары и Кагуи, когда война начнётся. Я вмешиваться не собираюсь. У меня тоже гордость есть.  
  
Вернувшись домой, я сначала попсиховала, браня по чём свет стоит недалёких тугодумов, — эмоции я всё-таки скрывать не умела никогда — а уже потом, успокоившись, коротко пересказала содержание своих диалогов с представителями кланов Шисуи. Он сказал, что я молодец и что он рад за то, что я додумалась улучшать экономику клана. Но когда услышал мои «добрейшие» отзывы, как-то сразу по-домашнему расслабился и заулыбался. Словно он считал прям точь-в-точь и был согласен даже с моим отборным матом, который в последнее время старался из моей речи искоренять.  
  
— Ты же не пойдёшь им геноцид устраивать, в самом то деле. Одних Учих на Коноху пока хватит. — я фыркнула на это заявление своего старшего родственничка, но настроение заметно приподнялось.  
  
— Нет, ну что им мешало хотя бы дослушать? Правильное у меня сложилось мнение о клане Инудзука ещё когда впервые их увидела — позёры, хамы и зазнайки. Неблагодарные!..  
  
— Ками-сама, да будет тебе. — он усмехнулся. — Теперь, когда тебе удалось начать воссоединение наследников Кагуи, станет немного легче жить. Уже три из пяти кланов живут практически вместе! — и он радостно улыбнулся, подмигнув мне.  
  
— Наруто — не единственный оставшийся в живых Узумаки. Их ещё как минимум двое. — возразила я. — И ты знаешь моё мнение на этот счёт.  
  
— Да-да, через пять лет ты пойдёшь к Орочимару и, пока будешь осваивать режим санина, попытаешься переманить их обоих на нашу сторону. Я помню это.  
  
— Ты мог бы обручиться с кем-то из Хьюг.  
  
— Но я же вроде как труп. Для них, по крайней мере.  
  
— На контракте печать неразглашения — они не смогут никому ничего рассказать о тебе, даже если захотят. — моя ухмылка выглядела со стороны явно очень зловеще. Шисуи хмыкнул, но это показалось мне негласным подтверждением логичности моего поступка.  
  
— Они всё же слишком молоды. Самый старший наследник старше тебя всего на год.  
  
— Поправка, он старше Саске на год, а никак не меня. Мне вообще шестнадцать сейчас.  
  
— Ну, я это и имел в виду. — он отмахнулся. — Ты в любом случае лучший вариант на данный момент.  
  
— Очень смешно. — насмешливо протянула я, хотя мои щёки чуть покрылись румянцем. Он тоже немного покраснел, но виду не подал.  
  
— Ты нашёл что-то о Ринненгане? — я перевела неудобную тему в другое русло. И как-то резко осознала, что по-настоящему смущаюсь: никогда я не ощущала этого странного чувства, будто… какой-то неуловимый флирт с его стороны слишком глубоко засел в сознании. Настолько глубоко, что так просто не искоренить.  
  
Шисуи ответил на вопрос просто моментально, словно ждал его:  
  
— Ничего нового, ты наверняка уже знаешь всё то, что я узнал.  
  
— Может и нет. — возразив, я села на диван напротив него и скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Тогда давай так — расскажи все, что знаешь, даже мелочи, а я потом выдам всё то, что узнал я.  
  
— Тогда ладно.  
  
— Ну начинай! — Шисуи придал себе заинтересованный вид и даже достал из вазочки на столе леденец, для пущей выразительности вглядываясь в мои глаза. Выглядело убедительно. Если бы я не знала о том, что он считал абсолютно всю мою память. Но так я бы даже могла поверить. Проверять меня уже вошло ему в привычку, я даже не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Ринненган — это что-то вроде мутации, перестройки всего организма из-за поедания специального плода, который становится своеобразным катализатором полного изменения систем чакроканалов и обычных сосудов, поведения человека, его мозговой деятельности и физической развитости организма. — начала рассказ я, попутно припоминая детали. — Эта мутация наделяет организм определенным набором генов, который позволяет человеку манипулировать пространством и временем, влиять на его среду обитания и программировать окружающую материю. Обычно проявлялась в виде нового глаза с концентрическими кругами внутри, на каждом из которых несколько томоэ. Обычно красного цвета, но бывает и фиолетового. Позволяет беспрепятственно осваивать все базовые стихии и техники, а также в разы увеличивает количество чакры носителя. Ещё его намного легче получить естественным путём представителям клана Учиха, Сенджу и Узумаки, смешав кровь между собой, и представителям Ооцуцуки и Хьюг аналогично, так как при смешении крови происходит схожая мутация, вследствие чего в глазу или даже обоих глазах появляется Ринненган или Ринне Шаринган с количеством томоэ кратном трём, то есть три, шесть или девять томоэ соответственно. Это вроде всё. Больше я ничего припомнить не могу.  
  
Я замолчала, задумавшись. Вроде всё сказала, но что-то такое ощущение, что он сейчас выдаст тираду о том, что я вообще нихрена не знаю.  
  
Шисуи вздохнул и развернул свиток, лежащий до этого на столике.  
  
— Ну, базовую информацию ты знаешь, это уже хорошо. Но ты не сказала о происхождении и о интересных особых чертах, которые он имеет. — Шисуи приложил пальцы к какому-то замысловатому рисунку на бумаге. Что-то голубоватое засветилось на их кончиках, а затем он резко дернул руку вверх и нити чакры «приподняли» объемную проэкцию. Проекцию Кагуи, чему я была крайне удивлена. На мой немой вопрос он усмехнулся. — Ну, ты же просила объяснять наглядно, вот я и сделал наглядно. — объяснил он. — Так вот, что же я хотел этим показать. Ты была на правильном пути, говоря, что Ринненган получают путём поедания специального плода определенного дерева, что вырастает на земле раз в несколько десятков тысяч лет. — другой рукой он «вытащил» со свитка дерево и пододвинул его поближе. — Первым известным примером обладателя Ринненгана была Кагуя Ооцуцуки, прародительница чакры в мире. Есть что дополнить?  
  
— Эм, есть. — скромно ответила я. — Она не единственная Ооцуцуки. Их был целый клан и они с помощью силы своих глаз путешествовали по мирам, ища дерево с плодом, что даёт им «невероятную силу». Я… ну, я знаю некоторых из них. Кагуя, Урашики, Момошики, Тонери, Киншики, вроде, я имена, в принципе, не запоминала.  
  
— Ого, вот как, — хмыкнул Шисуи. Как-то неохотно и словно не ожидая, что я вообще отвечу. — Я такого не знал. Ну да ладно. О Ринненгане. После Кагуи его получили наследственным путём её сыновья. Далее они породили уже свои новые кланы после запечатывания Кагуи, — на свитке поднялись фигурки Хагоромо, Хамуры, Индры и Ашуры. — но у наследников уже была только предрасположенность к обладанию Ринненганом и только при соблюденном условии смешения их крови.  
  
— А у них группа крови и резус совпадают, не знаешь? — перебила я, не удержавшись. Просто не поинтересоваться я не могла. — Ведь если не совпадают, начнётся свертывание и оба умру…  
  
— Одинаковая у них группа крови, они же братья. — раздраженно ответил он.  
  
— Просто поинтересовалась.  
  
— Так можно продолжать или ты сама хочешь?  
  
— Да ладно тебе, я же всего один раз уточнила! — со вздохом сказала я, но замолчала, давая понять, что больше перебивать не буду.  
  
— Так вот. После смерти сыновей Хагоромо и Хамуры их наследники, представители кланов Учиха, Узумаки, Сенджу, Ооцуцуки и Хьюга тоже имели эту же самую предрасположенность. А вот что действительно интересно, так это количество крови, нужной для получения Ринненгана. Ты ведь думала, что нужно совсем чуть-чуть, не так ли? — я неуверенно кивнула, но Шисуи ухмыльнулся и пододвинул ко мне поближе листок с какими-то вычислениями. — Дело в том, что совсем немного крови понадобилось бы Индре и Ашуре, ведь они прямые наследники. А вот их собственным сыновьям понадобилось бы в два раза больше. И так в геометрической прогрессии. Я посчитал на досуге и пришёл к выводу, что если ты хочешь получить Ринненган, являясь шестым поколением после Индры, то тебе придётся перелить себе почти три литра крови Сенджу или как альтернативу два литра крови Узумаки. Это три четвёртых и половина от объема крови обычного среднестатистического человека соответственно. Разумеется, ты не сможешь это сделать по физиологическим причинам.   
  
— А другой способ есть? — читая замысловатые формулы и описания с короткими ремарками по краям, спросила я, уже, буквально, видя, как мои мечты обладать этими потрясающими глазами идут крахом.  
  
— Вообще, он есть, — после короткого молчания ответил Шисуи. Он резко опустил руки и проекции пропали, а после он и вовсе завернул свиток и положил его в тубу. — Просто эффект похуже, да и побочные есть. Но сам способ существует. Нужно украсть Ринненган у кого-то другого.  
  
— Всего лишь?  
  
— Не суди книгу по обложке — это очень опасно. — возразил Учиха. — Во-первых, может быть несовместимость или банально отличаться группа крови. Во-вторых, украденный Ринненган вдвое слабей своего оригинала. И в-третьих, пересаживать эти глаза крайне опасно с точки зрения медицины — только лучшие медики Пяти Стран смогли бы провести эту сложнейшую операцию.  
  
— Подожди, — я вдруг вспомнила кое-что и решила сразу уточнить. — Я помню, что Тоби в будущем украл у Нагато его глаза и они прекрасно функционировали. Разве это было не воровством?  
  
— Он был мёртв. А это не считается кражей.  
  
— Теперь ясно. То есть, либо переливать себе несколько литров чужой крови, либо украсть редчайшую реликвию у кого-то извне? Ну спасибо, конечно, утешил перспективами. — подвела итог, скрестив руки на груди и сильно задумавшись. Шисуи кивнул и, поняв, что я погрузилась в размышления, ушёл наверх к себе — он там вечно что-то мастерил в комнате Итачи, что теперь стала его.  
  
А я же просто сидела в кресле и переваривала услышанное. Подумать только, а с виду всё казалось попроще. Даже намного проще. Значит, мне придётся вычеркнуть Ринненган из планов. Обидно, но придётся. Я не хочу делать ни первого, ни второго из предложенных вариантов, так что лучше уж просто получу свой заслуженный Мангёке и на этом остановлюсь. Чувство меры. Да и, как бы я это не отрицала, но какие-то моральные ценности во мне ещё теплились и красть древнюю реликвию желания у меня не было. В общем, очень-очень жаль.  
  
С такими тяжелыми мыслями я встала с кресла и, подхватив со стола вазочку с леденцами, пошла на веранду. Там сидел Наруто, а я уже давно хотела с ним помириться.  
  
Мысли о Ринненгане сами по себе улетучились из головы, стоило увидеть колючую блондинистую шевелюру.


	13. Часть 11

Не то чтобы я была просто в ярости, но меня невероятно выбесило это грёбаное спокойствие на лице Третьего Хокаге, когда я, буквально, за шкирку приволокла в его кабинет бессознательное тело очередного АНБУ, которого Шисуи нашёл в засаде у кланового особняка, и кинула на пол прямо к его столу, а он вместо адекватной реакции просто вздохнул и сделал новую затяжку из своей излюбленной трубки. Вот давненько меня ничто так не выбешивало, а эта ничего не выражающая рожа вообще чуть не стала причиной нескольких десятков проклятий, что я сдержала лишь титаническим усилием воли.  
  
— Хватит посылать их в квартал без моего ведома! — заорала я, подтолкнув бессознательное тело ногой. — Всё тут прекрасно и без вас!  
  
— Саске, это мера предосторожности. — Хирузен в очередной раз затянулся и выдохнул дым мне в лицо.  
  
— Я второй раз повторять не стану: либо прислушайтесь к моим словам, либо будете каждый раз забирать охладевшие трупы. Я всё сказал.  
  
— Хватит казнить себя за смерть родителей, — вдруг сказал Хокаге мне в спину, как раз в тот момент, когда я собиралась уйти, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Резко остановившись, я очень медленно развернулась и прищурила глаза.  
  
— Я не виню себя за оплошность других, — злобно прошипела я сквозь зубы. — В особенности вас.  
  
— Не стоит пытаться скрыть от меня свою горечь, я прекрасно всё вижу.  
  
— Хватит тут мораль читать! Я по другому вопросу пришёл!  
  
— Но, — Хирузен снова затянулся. — этот вопрос вытекает из того, что затронул я.  
  
— Не вижу никакой связи. — ещё более озлобленно ответила я.  
  
— Советую тебе сходить на поминальную службу завтра. Ты ведь не забыл о ней? — совершенно спокойно поинтересовался он. Пришлось выдохнуть сквозь зубы, нехотя отвечая:  
  
— Помню. Через месяц день памяти смерти Четвёртого Хокаге и его жены, а сейчас все начинают приводить в порядок могилы погибших в тот день. Я не мог забыть с вечными напоминаниями в школе.  
  
— Кстати, как обучение? Вы с Наруто преуспели по некоторым предметам. Не расскажешь, как заставил его учиться?  
  
— Просто не нужно его ненавидеть при этом и обзывать, как это делают учителя и дети за его спиной. — хмуро отозвалась я. — Ну, точнее делали. Сейчас они уже не осмеливаются.  
  
— Я же просил тебя не устраивать драк в школе. — покачав головой, разочарованно сказал он, словно крайне уставший.  
  
— Но быть грушей для битья я тоже не собираюсь, — почесав недавно сломанный нос и коротко усмехнувшись, я сложила руки на груди, ещё и вызывающе приподняв брови. — Нельзя вечно кого-то контролировать, _Хокаге-сама_ , так что прекратите это, ладно? Ценю вашу помощь, но мне это откровенно не по душе.  
  
Он призадумался и спустя несколько минут молчания встал со своего места, какой-то странной техникой заставил бессознательное тело исчезнуть из зала и подошёл ко мне вплотную.  
  
— Хорошо, раз ты так сильно противишься помощи, не буду навязываться.  
  
Разошлись мы на более спокойных нотах, чем встретились — Сарутоби выпроводил меня из резиденции, поспрашивал ещё немного о проживании, не нужна ли мне материальная помощь и так далее.  
  
Но сразу домой я не пошла, так как нужно было зайти к Наоми-сан, поразносить ящики с новыми продуктами. Эта работа стала для меня уже привычной, а милая женщина сильно помогала с едой — не нужно было тратить деньги, так как она разрешала мне выносить какие-то продукты бесплатно. Не хотела её использовать, но уже просто надоело ей отказывать и видеть это грустное выражение материнского лица, что искренне хотела помочь хоть мне за неимением другой альтернативы.  
  
Идя домой спустя где-то полтора часа, я зашла в книжный неподалёку и купила несколько книг. Не глядя, первые попавшиеся. Я хотела просто почитать и мне было абсолютно всё равно какие книги для этого выбрать, лишь бы только потолще, да без картинок. Девушка у прилавка, — Акеми Сораюки, так гласил бейджик — увидев меня поначалу дернулась, словно я каким-то призраком или чудищем была, но потом со вздохом спросила какие купюры я буду ей давать и как удобнее получать сдачу. Три книги стоили мне сто двадцать пять йен. Не больше, чем ежемесячно уходило на продукты и кое-какие бытовые вещи вместе взятые; где-то две трети от моей зарплаты в оружейной лавке. Но, в принципе, не так уж и много. Я ведь ещё и вещи продавала, да и знатно экономила с едой, так что деньги были и пока заканчиваться не собирались.  
  
Проблема была в другом.  
  
И именно эта проблема стала причиной того, почему я всё больше шлялась по улицам и проводила всё меньше времени дома. У этой проблемы даже имя было — Шисуи. Он стал ещё более замкнутым, грубым и жёстким по отношению ко мне за эти две недели. Я старалась вообще не попадаться ему на глаза, а если и нужно было что-то спросить, то узнавала через Наруто. В общем, единственной отдушиной для меня стала мастерская Такахаши-сана, где старый мастер учил меня всему тому, что должен знать каждый Учиха.  
  
Именно он сказал мне причину такого поведения Шисуи.  
  
Просто он узнал, что Обито убил его отца, Кагами*.  
  
Собственно, по такой эмоциональной реакции я легко свела икс с игреком и поняла, что они были очень близки, раз Шисуи так убивался. Ну, как убивался — скорее уж убивал окружающих. Чакру перестал контролировать, каждый раз из-за этого в его присутствии меня словно ледяной водой окатывало, настолько морозящей являлась его чакра. И на тренировках словно искренне меня убить хотел. Я просто начала его бояться. Любое моё слово, хоть одна единственная жалоба или что-то в этом роде и всё — глаза сощурены, из ноздрей чуть ли не пар валит, руки в кулаки сжимаются, а смотрит так, будто представляет себе как шею мне сворачивает.  
  
Поёжившись от неприятных воспоминаний, я осмотрелась и зашла в Ичираку-рамен, что так удачно оказался рядом.  
  
Теучи-сан гостеприимно выставил мне тарелку фирменного супа — мы с ним договорились, что пока рядом нет Наруто, он не будет делать свой рамен слишком жирным, а более низкокалорийным, с большим количеством овощей. Мне так нравилось больше. А ещё он просёк, что мне нравятся помидоры и стал класть их побольше, ещё и порой подавая бесплатно рис с карри или онигири с сушёной морской капустой. В общем, мои вкусы были довольно специфическими, но он как повар со стажем был лишь рад угодить, а я стала чаще навещать его просто так. В последнее время это было чуть ли не единственным местом, где меня принимали весьма радушно.  
  
— Сегодня снова один, Саске-кун? — спросил Теучи-сан, помешивая бульон в большом казане. Я покачала головой, вздыхая, отцарапывая ценники от книг.  
  
— Да. Наруто дома остался, я сегодня буду ему право объяснять. Да и в истории мира шиноби он тоже в последнее время отстал от программы, надо бы наверстать. Дадите мне его любимый двойной рамен с собой, чтобы я мог его угостить?  
  
— Конечно. Как пожелаешь.  
  
На соседний от меня стул присел новый клиент и Теучи-сану пришлось отвлечься, принимая заказ. А я открыла первую страницу книги и стала читать, заедая чтение любимым онигири и супом. Не будь дома полный кавардак с Шисуи и его депрессией, а ещё и открывшейся способностью моей крови к регенерации тканей, я бы с чистой совестью могла сказать — эта жизнь мечты.  
  
Доев и прикончив около пятидесяти страниц довольно интересной книги о путешествиях неизвестного шиноби по стране Тумана, я выпросила у Теучи пиалу некрепкого сакэ и под неодобрительный взгляд выпила её всю. Тепло, ударившее в голову, немного смыло неприятное ощущение, но всё же не полностью. Жаль, что большую дозу алкоголя, чем пару пиал, этот детский организм не выдерживал и вырубался, словно кто-то хорошенько двинул в висок.  
  
Оплатив еду и взяв коробочку с раменом для Наруто, я без какой-либо охоты двинулась домой. Я уже знала наперёд, что ждёт меня там, стоило только переступить порог — очередной пронизывающий своей холодностью взгляд Шисуи, очередной домашний урок с немного зашуганным Наруто, очередной безмолвный ужин в моей комнате, очередная книга, очередное решённое домашнее задание. За два месяца этот алгоритм чуть ли не приелся.  
  
Кстати, именно из-за этого терпкого ощущение рутины я вновь начала рисовать и вести ежедневник. Поначалу это была обычная школьная тетрадь, ничего особенного. Со временем в ней стали появляться личные записи. Затем я вырвала все исписанные формулами листки и оставила лишь те, что были обо мне и моих переживаниях — обычно я писала именно это. Спустя где-то неделю на полях появились первые простенькие рисунки вроде полосок, параллелепипедов или пирамид, ещё спустя несколько дней уже части тела, например руки, ступни, глаза, волосы, лица, ещё через неделю — люди, которых я встречала, куски пейзажей и классных комнат, где я училась. Вскоре на рисунки отводились уже по несколько страниц. Отчим мне когда-то сказал, что раз я самоучка, причём с довольно необычным стилем рисования, значит в моём роду точно кто-то из художников есть. Я тогда просто покачала головой и ничего не сказала. Но эти его слова запомнила — было приятно такое услышать.  
  
Наруто, увидев однажды как я зарисовываю на истории нашего учителя, настолько удивился, что даже перестал болтать. Тогда он попросил тетрадь — посмотреть; я была не против. Лишь иногда я вставляла редкие комментарии с уточнениями, что это за человек, а вон того я там увидела, а того из книги срисовывала.  
  
Я не сказала ему тогда, что это не единственная тетрадь, а у меня их несколько. Но просто в другой все рисунки были о нём — ребёнке, юноше, взрослом. Некоторые довольно эротического характера. И я не хотела, чтобы он это увидел. Очень не хотела.  
  
Отдельная тетрадь была уделена мною для Учих. Иногда я, на свой страх и риск, зарисовывала Шисуи, когда мы возвращались с тренировки и отдыхали в гостиной. Чаще всего позировал для меня Саске, появляясь из воздуха прямо у моего носа, смеясь и веселя, а потом с наслаждением строя рожицы. После этого он всегда комментировал получившиеся работы. Ему обычно больше нравилось, как я рисую его улыбку.  
  
Порой появлялся среди эскизов униформы и возможных узоров Мангёке Итачи, изредка Обито, Какаши, Мадара с Изуной, очень редко Фугаку, Микото. Был один единственный рисунок Сарады с взрослой Сакурой. А на последних страницах красовалось около пяти эскизов Орочимару в форме джонина и в его любимых кимоно. Саске очень понравился тот, где были изображёны два бюста — змеиный санин с Мицуки, приобнимающий того за плечи. Оба улыбались. Под тем рисунком была короткая аннотация: «Единственный удавшийся на славу эксперимент». Саске через несколько дней попросил меня вырвать эту страничку и отдать ему. На память. Я не возражала, хоть немного удивилась. Но потом нарисовала похожий рисунок заново.  
  
В школе ничего интересного не происходило. Сейчас учили всякую чушь вроде правовой системы, устроения кланов, зубрили гербы и определения разных символов, традиции и прочую хрень. Но была одна интересная фишка у всего этого — детей из знаменитых кланов с таких уроков отпускали, ведь подразумевалось, что мы всё это уже знаем. На правах наследника Учих я и Наруто с собой забирала, хотя это и было сложновато. Но тут уж играла на руку говорящая сама за себя фамилия — Узумаки-Намикадзе. Некоторым даже не приходилось тонко намекать, чей он сын и как я могу заставить учителя исполнить мою настоятельную просьбу.  
  
Прогуливая эти уроки мы с Нару обычно ходили на речку и купались, пока ещё тепло, а иногда гуляли по парку, ели рамен из пластиковых стаканчиков и болтали. Тихо так, не полушёпотом, конечно, но довольно тихо. И он начал чаще снимать свои излюбленные очки, которые вечно на глаза натягивал. В конце концов и вовсе выбросил их. Не знаю, когда именно, но выбросил. И волосы подстриг немного. Мне даже понравилось, правда, теперь было не так удобно в них ладонью зарываться и гладить, но всё же мне короткая стрижка Наруто больше нравилась, чем отросшие патлы.  
  
По его же просьбе я рассказала ему всё, что знала о Девятихвостом и о том, как умерли его родители. Сказала, что когда подрасту, попробую с помощью шарингана их иллюзорные копии создать, чтобы Наруто мог их хоть увидеть. Он тогда ещё про Итачи расспрашивал, про моё к нему отношение, о Шисуи. На этом вопрос как-то резко закрылся, ведь мы оба были все на нервах от непостоянства старшего Учихи и ни один из нас не понимал, почему он вымещает на нас злобу. И ему, и мне было как-то даже обидно. Поэтому тему быстро замяли.  
  
Приходя домой со школы я всегда ощущала какое-то отчаяние и неутешительную апатию — дом будто погружался в депрессивные настояния с головой и меня тянул следом. Краски исчезали, все дела были монотонными и будто конвейерными, но Шисуи слишком пугал и меня и Наруто, чтобы лезть с претензиями. Правда, порой я не могла удержать язык за зубами — язвила и нарывалась. В итоге каждый раз занималась физическими упражнениями в четыре раза больше и засыпала сном мертвеца, заваливаясь вечером в кровать. И сны не снились, что тоже не могло не радовать. После того слишком реалистичного воспоминания на берегу речки я всё боялась повторения подобного, но пока мозг вёл себя адекватно и не выбрасывал картинки из подсознания в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
Впрочем, наступала осень и погода в любом случае ухудшалась. Начинало холодать, воздух по утрам уже не мог прогреваться как следует, просыпаться становилось всё сложнее из-за холода комнаты. Из-за последнего пункта, кстати, мы с Наруто, не смотря на обоюдное смущение, спали вместе и грелись друг о друга. Ни о каком сексуальном подтексте не могло быть и речи, когда ноги просто начинали коченеть, а иней покрывал узорами окна. А всегда горячее тело Узумаки было мне идеальной грелкой.  
  
Я запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза, на минуту остановившись у стены какого-то дома. Прохладный ветер теребил волосы, потоками, словно маленькими волнами, залезал под тёплый вязанный свитер и морозил кожу, заставляя руки и ноги покрываться мурашками. Выдохнув еле заметное облачко пара, я всё-таки продолжила свой путь. Но немного не туда, куда надо было.  
  
В цветочную лавку Яманака.  
  
Там я после коротких раздумий купила букет ликорисов, где-то около двадцати штук, пару-тройку алоэ и, немного поразмыслив, несколько белых лилий, и пошла на кладбище. Все эти цветы были живыми — два больших тяжёлых горшка с лилиями я еле-еле тащила. Конечно, я осознавала, что покупать ликорисы рискованно, — в чём смысл навлекать на себя смерть лишний раз — но они символизировали смерть и, насколько я помню, именно их всегда клали на могилы. Или они вырастали там сами. По приданиям, они хорошо росли на краплёной кровью земле. И именно поэтому и имели алый цвет, отпугивающий многих своей необычайной насыщенностью. Но спорить было бессмысленно, их запах был крайне приятным; так и хотелось уткнуться носом в эти длинные лепестки. Окружающие бы меня наверняка не поняли.  
  
Где-то до часов четырёх или пяти я торчала на кладбище. Могилы были, в принципе, ухоженными и я просто положила половину букета на полированный камень, а затем раскопала землю чуть левее прямо руками и осторожно засунула в образовавшуюся ямку лилии, полив водой, которую мне дали с собой специально для этого. Помолившись за упокоение душ усопших, уже собралась уходить, но внезапно проснулось любопытство — я начала обходить все могилы и читать имена. Кто-то был мне совершенно незнаком, чьё-то имя выскальзывало из памяти, некоторых я даже видела, читая мангу и наблюдая за флешбеками героев. На кое-каких могилах были выгравированы портреты. Где-то предсмертные слова, а где-то куски из завещаний.  
  
Я сильно притормозила у главного постамента. Прижав к груди ликорис, Какаши гладил ладонью камень в том месте, где, как я думала, было вырезано имя — Учиха Обито.  
  
Вздохнув, я направились к нему. Уж лучше поговорить со своим будущим учителем, чем пойти домой. Наедине с Шисуи я ощущала себя просто ничтожно.  
  
— Вижу, и тебе Сарутоби-сан мозг промыл, чтобы сюда прийти? — поинтересовалась я, коротко взглянув на Хатаке и тут же отвернувшись, смотря на текст какого-то гимна или что-то типо того, красивым почерком вырисованного чуть ниже имён.  
  
Он промолчал, но я увидела, как он повернул в мою сторону голову. Совсем немного, просто чтобы лучше меня разглядеть. Я ведь ещё и стояла справа. Не очень удобная для него позиция.   
  
— Хотел извиниться за те слова, что я месяц назад тебе сказал. — снова заговорила я после минутной тишины. — Сам понимаешь, когда в семье такое происходит просто не до приличий с окружающими.  
  
И снова молчание в ответ.  
  
— Ещё и Итачи ушёл. Нет чтобы хоть обьяснить мне всё — смотался и всё. Будто и не было его никогда. Найду — собственными руками за такую наглость придушу.  
  
Мне уже начинало надоедать это тяжёлое молчание с его стороны. Но когда я распалялась, уже ничто не мешало мне разговаривать хоть сама с собой.  
  
— А я ещё Наруто потом об этом сказал. Ишь чего, говорю, он удумал, в Акацуки подался. А Наруто тогда сказал, что, может, это способ самовыразиться. Самовыразиться, ага, конечно. Все подростки же в двенадцать лет в Акацуки идут, так я и поверил. Вечно он меня утешает по этому поводу. Да и постоянно со своим оптимизмом! Уже на зубах скрипит. Но это даже помогает, а особенно если мне какая-то поддержка нужна. Нару-чан в общем неплохой, просто…  
  
— Что тебе от меня надо, Саске? Зачем ты вообще со мной сейчас заговорил?  
  
Голос Какаши был таким же прохладным, как и погода сейчас; вопросительная интонация еле ощущалась. Этот двадцатидвухлетний парень выглядел очень уставшим от жизни.  
  
— Я же сказал уже, — заново заговорила я. — Попросить прощения. Да, собственно, случайно встретил, просто поговорить сейчас особо не с кем, вот и решил, что можно с тобой. Не против, если я тут свои цветы как-то расположу? — спросила я, наконец повернув в его сторону голову. Сам он, не успели наши взгляды встретиться, отвернулся, не сказав ни слова.  
  
Я наклонилась и аккуратно уложила алые ликорисы у монумента.  
  
— Если не секрет, зачем ты тут торчишь целыми днями? Как не приду — всегда ты здесь с цветами, стоишь вечно один, в стороне ото всех, и что-то бормочешь. Это смотрится даже страннее, чем то, что я Наруто к себе переселил.  
  
— К тебе это отношения не имеет. — глухо отозвался Какаши из-под маски.  
  
— Вообще-то имеет. Если мне память не изменяет, — а она мне обычно не изменяет — то у Обито-сана тоже фамилия Учиха, значит это и моя проблема.  
  
— Ты ещё слишком маленький чтобы понять суть. Мог бы просто уйти и оставить меня одного.  
  
— Эм, а если нет?  
  
— Тогда просто замолчи. — сощурив единственный видимый глаз, он очень явственно разозлился.  
  
 _Так чертовски похоже на Шисуи._  
  
Хмыкнув, я улыбнулась и запрокинула голову, ладонью поправляя упрямые локоны непослушных волос.  
  
— Мммм, умение замолчать в нужный момент, это, конечно, хорошо, но я таким умением, увы, не обладаю. — со смешком заметила я. — Так что там за проблема? Потеря лучшего друга или же неразделённая любовь? Или и то, и другое?  
  
Ух каким злобным стал его взгляд. Что-то мне подсказывало, что эта насмешка была лишней.  
  
Какаши молча положил свой цветок на постамент, развернулся и пошёл восвояси.  
  
— Я приду на это же место в следующую субботу, так что если надумаешь излить душу — приходи. Я онигири ещё с собой принесу!  
  
Этот мой оклик тоже остался без ответа. Но, в отличие от Какаши, мне стало как-то легче, словно камень с души упал. И хоть диалог не особо получился, сам факт того, что я выплеснула кому-то часть своих мыслей был маленькой отдушиной. Не вечно же Наруто на жизнь жаловаться.  
  
— Обито, ну ты и хмырь, конечно, — тихо прошептала я и достала пачку сигарет из кармана. Щелкнула пальцами, маленький огонёк зажегся на ладони — новая способность, которой меня обучил Шисуи. Через пот и кровь, но обучил. Вызывать стихию без печатей было неимоверно трудно.  
  
Зажав зажженную сигарету между зубов, делая глубокие затяжки и положив руки в карманы — так я направилась домой тем вечером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Да, я знаю, что Кагами Учиха умер раньше в каноне, но решила немного видоизменить этот факт. Короче, не судите строго — автор любит подобную хрень.


	14. Часть 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание читателям! В этой главе присутствует постельная сцена (для тех, кто её и ждал — нижняя часть текста у самого конца) довольно развратного характера, так что всем тем лицам, что хотят насладится обычным сюжетом рекомендую просто пролистать или пройти мимо неё. Остальных же милости прошу — автор старался ради вас.   
> P.S. Автор искренне извиняется, если в этой сцене что-то в какой-то момент пошло не так, ведь описывает подобное от первого лица впервые. Серьёзно, мне пришлось пересилить себя, чтобы вообще добавить это в фик.

— Знаешь, Сасу-чан, по-моему твой психолог выписывает тебе какие-то неправильные успокоительные.   
  
Наруто, крутивший в руках баночку таблеток, принюхался к крышке и чихнул. Я отмахнулась, запивая свою таблетку водой.   
  
— Сойдёт, — ответила я после нескольких небольших глотков. — И похуже чего глотал. Они всего лишь горьковатые.   
  
— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем они тебе понадобились. — нахмурившись, — словно погружаясь в очень серьёзные мыслительные процессы — сказал Наруто. Его сосредоточенное лицо было крайне милым.   
  
— Нужно же как-то приводить в порядок нервы.   
  
— А я всегда считал, что нервы только взрослые в порядок приводят.   
  
— Тогда считай меня взрослым.   
  
Он спрыгнул с подоконника и подошёл ко мне, сел на стул напротив и подпёр щеки руками.   
  
— Хватит пялится когда я делом занят — мешает жутко, — буркнула я и отложила в сторону книгу, по которой пыталась подготовится к завтрашнему тесту с искусства. Вздохнув, подняла глаза и серьёзно посмотрела на Наруто. — Ты же сам знаешь, что сейчас... в общем, мне очень нужно как-то успокоится из-за сложившейся ситуации, а по-другому никак. Не могу же я гробить организм сигаретами похлеще, чем я уже это делаю.   
  
— Но почему ты не хочешь поделиться со мной? — спросил Наруто, радведя руками. — Я же твой друг! Зачем справляться со всеми проблемами в одиночку, если у тебя есть тот, кто может помочь?   
  
— Я не хочу втягивать тебя в клановые препирательства. — глухо отозвалась я.   
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, это ты был тем, кто первым протянул мне руку помощи и я не собираюсь оставаться в долгу. Выкладывай.   
  
Наруто выглядел слишком серьёзно настроенным, чтобы проигнорировать эту просьбу-приказ. Вздохнув, я откинулась на спинку стула и вытянула вперёд руки, хлопнув ими по столу.   
  
— Дело в том, — начала я. — что я банально не выдерживаю напряжения и того, какие надежды на меня все возлагают. Я просто не могу это всё тянуть на себе, по крайней мере не всё сразу. И это... очень сильно угнетает, ведь я привык, что могу со всем справится. Но Шисуи... он требует слишком многого. Я пытаюсь, честно пытаюсь как-то всё успевать и не подводить ни его, ни учителей, но зачастую слишком устаю, чтобы просто жить. Понимаешь?  
  
— Вроде да. — Наруто почесал щёку и задумчиво склонил голову набок.   
  
— И ты, наверное, уже и сам успел понять, что мне не очень нравится то, как он проецирует на нас с тобой свою злость на верхушки правления Конохи. Это, вообще-то, очень низко — самоутверждаться за счёт обычных детей.   
  
— Но... разве нельзя просто поговорить?   
  
— Я уже пробовал, — глубоко вздохнув, я покрутила между пальцев ручку и отложила её в сторону, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Он ничего слушать не желает. Одно только на уме — я его бешу тем, что просто существую. Такое ощущение, будто в его глазах я это призрак всех тех Учих, что умерли по его вине. Ну бред же. — я прикрыла глаза и на секунду приподняла уголки губ, улыбнувшись своим мыслям. — Да, я тоже по ним скорблю, но есть же не только мир мёртвых, но и мир живых, где нужно решать проблемы и продолжать бороться за своё существование, а не погружаться в пучину плохих воспоминаний. Это в конце концов приведёт в могилу.   
  
— Ты какой-то пессимист в последнее время.   
  
— Быть пессимистом — единственное, что выходит у меня как нельзя лучше, — горько улыбнувшись, ответила я. — А вот ты явно оптимист.   
  
— Ну, это часто помогает. — Наруто пожал плечами. — Стараюсь видеть в людях лучшее.   
  
— С твоей жизнью даже удивительно, что ты вообще можешь видеть в них что-то хорошее.   
  
— А меня всегда удивляло, как ты, имея такую хорошую жизнь, можешь так сильно зациклиться на плохом. — сказал Наруто и, наверное, только через несколько секунд осознал, как именно сформулировал предложение, а потому замахал руками и поспешил исправится: — То есть, я имел в виду, что ты имеешь полное право, ведь твой брат столько всего натворил...   
  
— Я тебя понял, — заверила я Наруто с легкой улыбкой. Он вздохнул и уже спокойнее добавил:   
  
— Просто это ненормально — так относится к жизни. Нужно хоть попытаться видеть хорошее даже в каких-то плохих вещах.   
  
— Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, что хорошего лично ты видишь в том, что Шисуи ограничивает тебя и не даёт нормально жить?   
  
— Он не так уж сильно и ограничивает, — неуверенно ответил Узумаки, опустив взгляд. — Он же тут главный, в конце концов, да и...  
  
— Что «да и...»? — переспросила я не особо дружественным тоном, но тут же остудила свой пыл. — Нару, ты должен научится отстаивать свои права и видеть моменты, когда кто-то посягает на них, даже если сейчас тебе не хватает твердости характера заявить кому-то в лицо о том, что тебя что-то не устраивает. Я понимаю, это не твой дом и ты только начал тут осваиваться, но всё же иногда говорить нам о том, что что-то не так всё-таки можно, ты так не находишь, м?   
  
— Ну, это звучит логично. — согласился он. — В следующий раз так и поступлю.   
  
— Эх, вот что мне с тобой, таким непутёвым, делать, а?   
  
— Понять, простить, поделиться раменом, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, мигом ответил Нару. Эта улыбка и меня заставила улыбнуться. Мда, и как можно не поверить в людей после знакомства с таким ярким человеком, как он?   
  
— Ага, конечно, только лишней порции рамена тебе не хватало. Так, ладно, хватит самокопания, — хлопнув по столу ладонями, я решительно встала со стула и подошла к книжной полке. — Ты выучил, какие различия между вероисповеданием шиноби храмов Огня нашей страны и храмов более северо-западных стран?   
  
— Ты про завтрашний тест? — мигом сдувшись, уныло спросил Наруто. — Ну... более-менее. Наверное выучил.   
  
— Тогда в чём разница между даосизмом страны Молнии и конфуцианством страны Железа?   
  
— Эм... ну... Шиноби страны Молнии... эээ... готовы отдать жизнь за свою цель, ведь основа даосизма — это слияние с природой и вечное перерождение души. Кажется. А в стране Железа... эм... — он нахмурился и на минуту умолк, но затем, словно прозрев, воскликнул: — А! Точно, они являются представителями слияния старинной культуры и прогрессивного мышления, при котором на вооружении всё ещё стоят самураи, но используются довольно современные технологии.   
  
— Но в чём же подвох?   
  
— Подожди, я честно учил это, одну минуту, — он снова замолчал, задумчиво почёсывая щёку. Спустя какое-то время он неуверенно заговорил: — Ну, они ведь не принимают участия в войнах и ведут политику невмешательства, поэтому и поставок оружия наладить пока никому не вышло.   
  
— Молодец! — с гордостью объявила я и положила раскрытую книгу на стол перед ним. — А теперь учи следующий параграф.   
  
— Ну Саааааасуууу-чаааааан!   
  
— Не ной.   
  
— Ты бука!   
  
— Пф, это я ещё лапочка. А вот если не сдашь контрольную по химии — защекочу до смерти. — и я кровожадно улыбнулась, пошевелив пальцами. Наруто испуганно икнул и уткнулся в книгу, следя поверх страниц за тем, как я вновь уселась за свой стул и, откинувшись на спинку, достала блокнот с рисунками.   
  
Нужно же порой отвлекаться от плохого, рисуя Наруто за таким важным процессом, как чтение.   
  


***

  
  
С течением времени ситуация с Шисуи, увы, стала всё больше и больше обостряться — атмосфера в доме уже не просто накалилась, а словно потрескивала от напряжения и чуть ли не молнии швыряла. Пределом моего личного терпения стало заявление Шисуи о том, что он на какое-то время прекратит мои тренировки и что я должна как-то сама за собой следить. Я даже не знала, как это назвать — свинство, хамство или высшая степень наглости, сначала предложить, — на минуточку, именно он и предложил тренироваться вместе! — а потом просто сказать, что ему это нафиг не сдалось.   
  
В тот же вечер я, идя по его следу из чакры, нашла Шисуи на горе Хокаге. Он сидел на вырезанной из скалы голове Минато в позе для медитации и даже не обратил внимания, когда я его позвала. Уже смеркалось и на улицах снизу людей было очень мало, а его собственный силуэт я практически не могла точно разглядеть — контуры размывались в наступающих сумерках.   
  
— Шисуи, нам надо серьёзно поговорить. Очень серьёзно. — подойдя как можно ближе к краю, твёрдо заявила я. Как и ожидалось, он проигнорировал, даже не шелохнувшись. — Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! Хватит притворятся, будто меня не существует.   
  
— У меня прекрасный слух, дорогуша, просто ты меня отвлекаешь. — всё так же не двигаясь, тихо произнёс он в пространство перед собой. Даже не мне, а словно в никуда. Отличное начало диалога, ничего не скажешь.   
  
— Я бы не стала отвлекать, не будь ты таким эгоистом и не начни переходить все грани дозволенного.   
  
— И кто же эти грани дозволенного установил? Ты что ли? — фыркнув, он коротко махнул головой, словно это была смешная шутка. Я насупилась.   
  
— Ну, грани дозволенного установлены обществом, ведь просто так брать и вымещать злость на ком-то нельзя.   
  
— И кто тебе такое сказал?   
  
— Эм... — я замялась, внезапно осознав, что спорю с шиноби, а не с каким-то своим одноклассником, да и мир этот не мой родной, а мир убийц и вечных войн, где такое понятие как «ущемление прав женщин и детей» наверняка и вовсе отсутствует. Вздохнув, я сложила руки на груди и произнесла: — Разве нет хотя бы элементарного закона о запрете подобных вещей?   
  
— Вообще-то нет. — с усмешкой ответил Шисуи и наконец взглянул на меня.   
  
— Тогда я в очередной раз убедилась в ебанутости мира, в который меня занесло.   
  
Его взгляд ожесточился, а глаз сощурился до щёлки, когда он, буквально, прошипел:  
  
— Я же просил не материться хотя бы при мне.   
  
— А я просила перестать обращаться со мной и Наруто как с грушами для битья.   
  
— Я ни разу никого из вас не избивал. Кто тебе виноват, что силёнок не хватает лобовую атаку отразить. — его слова, пропитанные ядом, больно резанули по самолюбию — я не выходила победителем из спарринга с ним ни разу. Единственный способ, как я вообще выходила с тренировочной площадки, это либо в бессознательном состоянии, либо хромая на ногу, либо еле переставляя обе и упираясь на Наруто. И эти воспоминания, а особенно то, как акцентировал на них моё внимание Шисуи, сильно меня разозлило.   
  
— Конечно же ты сильней меня — вспомни хотя бы то, что ты старше на семь лет и намного опытнее! Это априори нечестный бой изначально!   
  
— Ты могла за столько времени хоть чему-то да научится. — он медленно встал на ноги и, стоя ко мне спиной, отряхнул их от пыли. — Знаешь в чём твоя проблема?   
  
— Ну, удиви меня, провидец, в чём же?   
  
— В том, что ты слишком высокого о себе мнения.   
  
То, что произошло следом за его словами я была не в силах даже отследить, не то чтобы успеть что-то предпринять. Одно единственное движение рукой, тонкий поток чакры обворачивается вокруг моего тела и намертво фиксирует руки, не давая пошевелится, а затем он резко тянет на себя и мои ноги отрываются от земли. Шисуи хмуро смотрит на то, как я врезаюсь в него и хватает меня за воротник футболки, а после... поднимает над землёй и подходит к самому краю обрыва, чья высота наверняка превышает двести метров. Я рефлекторно посмотрела вниз и громко сглотнула, когда пошевелила ногами, а под ними была лишь пропасть, огромная пропасть, куда падать совершенно не хотелось.   
  
— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Шисуи! — заорала я не своим голосом и дернулась, но тут осеклась, услышав треск ткани — инстинкт самосохранения заставил тут же безвольно повиснуть и не рыпаться, ведь от этого явно зависела моя жизнь.   
  
Шисуи устало вздохнул и с хмурым видом сказал:   
  
— Я не хотел прибегать к крайним мерам, но ты сама принудила меня это сделать.   
  
— Какие ещё нахрен крайние меры?! Ты в своём уме? Живо поставь меня на землю! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, ШИСУИ!   
  
— Видишь ли, я долго думал над тем, как наконец заставить тебя прекратить так отчаянно рисковать своей жалкой жизнью по всяким пустякам, — продолжил он как ни в чём ни бывало. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты, такая с виду расчётливая, на самом деле обычная девушка, да ещё и крайне импульсивная. Что в голову взбрело, то сразу же и хочешь исполнить — это про тебя. Ты думала, я не узнаю о том, что после моего рассказа о Ринненгане ты снова пробралась в Архив Конохи и выкрала оттуда свитки со специальными тренировочными упражнениями для глаз? — я широко раскрыла глаза, шокировано посмотрев на Шисуи. Нет, этого не может быть. Я же замела следы! Я удостоверилась, чтобы он не узнал! Как? — О, тебе интересно, я вижу. Очень интересно узнать, как я догадался. Но это в разы легче, чем ты можешь себе представить. — Шисуи коротко усмехнулся. — Просто ты недооценила мои способности, только и всего. Не нужно так самонадеянно считать, что мир вертится вокруг тебя одной и твоя ложь не вскроется.   
  
— Даже и так, какое тебе дело? — смирившись с проигрышем, спросила я, стараясь даже в таком неутешительном положении сохранять остатки достоинства.   
  
— Я стараюсь тебя защитить, как ты не поймёшь! — обречённо ответил он. — От твоих же гордыни и самомнения!   
  
— Мои гордыня и самомнение мне обычно помогают и не дают верить в людей, которые этого не стоят! — прорычала я в ответ. Шисуи скривил губы и злобно сплюнул на камень.   
  
— Ну что ж, с самого начала думал, что можно будет как-то этого избежать, но раз уж не вышло, то...   
  
Учиха надкусил ладонь у основания и чуть поморщился, когда по запястью тонким ручейком потекла кровь. Затем он достал кунай и, совершенно не слушая мои громкие вопли о том, чтобы он и не вздумал до меня дотрагиваться каким-либо оружием, сделал неглубокий надрез на моей ладони. Соприкоснувшись кровоточащими руками, он активировал шаринган и посмотрел мне в глаза, нахмурившись. Либо он невольно, — а может и специально — взял под контроль моё тело, но оно перестало слушаться и безвольно повисло, а мне оставалось лишь неотрывно смотреть на три томоэ его шарингана.   
  
— Ну а теперь, не рыпайся и жди, пока я завершу то, что начал. Это последний раз, когда прошу по хорошему.   
  
Я вновь попыталась дернуться, стараясь отцепить от себя его руку, но он с силой обхватил моё запястье и рывком сжал в кулак, так сильно, что заныли суставы.   
  
— Chi ga watashitachi o musubitsuke, shitsumon nashi de namae no chōnan o hōshi sa sete kudasai (Пусть кровь свяжет нас воедино и будет служить старшему по имени беспрекословно). — пробормотал он на каком-то непонятном мне языке, чем-то напомнившим то ли японский, то ли какой похожий по звучанию. Тотчас голубая чакра взвилась вокруг, окружила нас словно коконом и, взлохматив волосы, рассыпалась тысячей искр. И в то же мгновение он отпустил мою руку, поднялся с камня и опустил меня на землю, отойдя на шаг в сторону. Я принялась с остервением растирать сильно ноющее запястье, злобно бормоча под нос проклятия.   
  
— И оно того стоило? — воскликнула я, обернувшись. — Да ты хоть представляешь, как я тебя...  
  
«Блять». Я хотела произнести «блять», но слово застряло в горле и я закашлялась — что-то словно не давало говорить. Но стоило перестроиться, захотеть произнести другую фразу, ужасное ощущение исчезло. Потерев горло, я подняла на Шисуи тяжёлый взгляд — тот держал сомкнутый кулак на уровне глаз и заинтересованностей следил за моей реакцией.   
  
«Сука» — вновь попробовала я, но спазмы снова сдавили горло. Следующие «твою мать», «заебал» и «нахуй» тоже не вышло воспроизвести, хотя я очень старалась выдавить хоть звук. В конце концов просто сдалась, угрюмо умолкнув.   
  
— Значит, я уже и говорить то, что хочу, не могу? — спустя минуты молчания спросила я. — И, по логике, если я сейчас полезу душить тебя, то ты тоже без напряга удержишь меня на расстоянии?   
  
— Это была крайняя мера. — будто в оправдание заявил Шисуи. — И ты сама стала причиной её использования.   
  
— Да просто признайся, что тебе не нравилась моя самостоятельность!  
  
Качнув головой и пожав плечами, он вложил руки в карманы, неспешно зашагав прочь с горы Хокаге. Я так и осталась сидеть на земле, переводя дыхание. Что-то угнетающее нарастало в груди, ощущение, словно только что он связал меня по рукам и ногам невидимыми нитями и я теперь не могла рассчитывать, что моя жизни принадлежит мне одной. Паскудство. Паскудная жизнь. Хотя.. на что ещё я могла надеяться, когда вытаскивала его тогда из речки?   
  
Устало выдохнув сквозь зубы, я медленно встала и, пошатываясь, выровнялась. Посмотрела на свои руки — одна всё ещё кровоточила и ныла в месте пореза, а вторая выглядела более-менее нормально, если только не считать мелкой крошки и пыли, что прилипла к ладони.   
  
Продолжая немного пошатываться, я тоже развернулась, чтобы уходить, но уж точно не домой. Туда я не вернусь ещё минимум дня два. Шисуи слишком сильно меня разозлил, а такие сильные эмоции требуют выплеска. Желательно на тренировочном полигоне номер сорок четыре, также известном под названием Лес Смерти.   
  


***

  
  
На третий день, когда я уже успела наловчиться убивать ядовитых насекомых до того, как кто-то из них атаковал меня, а ещё различать живые растения от обычных, явился Шисуи собственной персоной и, вырубив меня ударом в висок, притащил домой, где на меня сразу же полез с вопросами Наруто. Они оба были взволнованы моим внезапным исчезновением, хотя Шисуи показал это лишь тем, что пошёл меня искать. Нару же обработал раны, которых, — надо же! — оказалось немало — и многочисленные мелкие царапины на руках, и порезы на лице и шее, у колена торчали три колючки, а количество вынутых заноз было не счесть. И Наруто всё время причитал о том, что мы же с ним договаривались не рисковать и не совершать ничего импульсивного, а я вот так взяла и пошла одна в Лес Смерти и пропала там на целых три дня. Он признался, что чуть с ума не сошёл.   
  
Я тогда лишь измученно улыбнулась, наконец ощутив усталость и изнеможение, которые всё это время ощущал организм, подпитываемый только злостью на Шисуи.   
  
Вообще, у меня была просто тонна времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Да, в девяноста процентах случаев я просто орала что-то несвязное, выпускала вокруг себя чакру и поджигала деревья, а потом проклинала все подряд, и так по кругу, но всё же обдумать всю ситуацию в целом я, в конечном итоге, смогла. И да, теперь я уже не могу сказать, что он поступил как-то особо непристойно. Ведь, если задуматься, когда мне что-то нужно было — я шла и просила его помочь; когда у меня что-то не получалось — я просила его показать, как нужно сделать правильно; я вечно жаловалась даже на пустяковые вещи и ныла о том, насколько фиговая судьба — попасть в этот мир. По факту, я, наверное, заслужила этот «подсрачник» от Шисуи, который наглядно показал, что пора выбираться из этой уж слишком затянувшейся депрессии и что-то да делать со своей жизнью, раз её мне сохранили. И пусть даже таким жёстким методом, но он поставил меня в колею и подтолкнул идти вперёд, а не стоять на одном и том же месте с умным видом.   
  
Но, разумеется, даже сама себе я не могла признаться в том, что я ему за это благодарна. Всё-таки злость ещё не полностью ушла, а на её смену выставить у меня было нечего. Пока что.   
  
Просто меня раз за разом останавливало то, что если я поднимала руки и пропускала сквозь них чакру, была видна голубоватая мерцающая полоска, словно тонкая веревка связывающая их. Она была незаметной, если специально не приглядываться, но это не отменяло факт её существования, что сильно резало по незаживающему самолюбию. Да, у меня была гордость, и да, он, буквально, втоптал её в грязь, но это не означало, что я обязана теперь во всём ему подчиняться. Сломана но не сломлена, факинг битч.   
  
Но даже не смотря на усталость и сонливость, — а также принципиальное нежелание мозга видеть что-то хорошее именно в этом лице — я смогла разглядеть в лице Шисуи нотки заботы, когда он стоял у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной, и наблюдал за тем, как Наруто забинтовывал мне руки, а я тихо шипела, когда смазанная спиртом ваточка дотрагивалась до кожи. Я это заметила, но не призналась себе в том, что это могло быть и, скорее всего и было, дружеским признаком. А может и не только дружеским, кто знает. Но не дала этой мысли развиться. Точнее, отголоски злости не дали.   
  
Той ночью, когда я впервые за несколько дней заснула в уютной кровати и с источником тепла в виде Наруто, я впервые ощутила что-то нежное, что-то, что не могла описать словами. Так я ощущала себя, приходя со школы домой и готовя для брата с сестрой ужин. Точно такое же чувство у меня было, стоило зайти на кухню и увидеть, как мама, приветливо улыбаясь, протягивала мне только что испечённое печенье. И именно это я ощущала, слушая музыку в наушниках, когда сидела в своей комнате поздней ночью, а за окном шумели прохожие и гудели машины. _Ощущение дома. Это было ощущение дома._   
  
Ладно, может этот мир, в принципе, не такой уж и плохой, если я почувствовала себя тут как дома всего лишь с наступлением третьего месяца моего тут прибывания. В моём родном мире на это ушло полгода. Определенно, ради такой важной новости можно забыть мелкие плохие недоразумения.   
  


***

  
  
Нет, ну запрет на мат — это, конечно, перебор, как я считаю. Не то чтобы я за всё остальное, что тоже попало в список, но я всё же россиянка, а русский мат это словно второй родной язык — запретить его значит запретить половину меня. И ладно уж, когда он сметал с полок сигаретные пачки и под мой обидчивый взгляд выносил припрятанное сакэ, я ещё не так сильно парилась. Но вот когда он строго настрого запретил материться... В общем, скандал был знатный. Мне тогда, конечно, пришлось всячески изворачиваться, чтобы обзывать его без матерных выражений, но его вердикт остался неизменным — скажи нет нецензурщине и будет тебе мир да благодать. Тьфу. Сама святость, блин. Но зато хоть пошлые шуточки осталась вне санкций.   
  
Разумеется, через практически неделю общих уговоров, — а точнее, Наруто уговаривал, а я злобно комментировала, иронизируя — он смягчился и под моё честное пионерское разрешил использовать нейтральный мат, но только если ни Наруто, ни его, рядом нет. Хоть «пофиг» разрешили, уже прогресс.   
  
За всей этой весьма жёсткой катавасией я чуть не забыла о том, что в субботу договорилась встретиться с Какаши. Ну, точнее не договорилась, а просто поставила перед фактом — приду и буду ждать, но он может и не приходить, коли гордость не позволяет.   
  
Однако уже в пятницу Ирука обмолвился, что Какаши ещё во вторник ушёл на задание и не вернётся всю следующую неделю. Пожав плечами, я купила онигири и сидела у монумента одна, изредка говоря сама с собой на отстранённые темы. Я, в принципе, ни на кого не была в обиде — ну, ушёл он, его право, чего на свой счёт принимать. Ей богу, не ребёнок ведь уже и сам решает, что ему делать. Мне же лучше — посидела, сама с собой ещё раз обмусолила тему Шисуи, опять сама себя отругала за то, что никак не могу просто принять это все как факт и оставить в прошлом, сама с собой разругалась и потом сама себя же выводила из новой депрессии по поводу моего бессилия перед внешним миром.   
  
В общем, ничего особенного — эта процедура происходила со мной с регулярным циклом в пару месяцев.   
  
Но вот то, что произошло в следующую субботу, смогло меня удивить.   
  
С самого утра по крышам барабанил дождь, да и погода была мерзкая — мокро, сыро, лужи везде и дороги в одни сплошные грязевые ванны превратились. Наруто хотел, чтобы я осталась дома и поиграла с ним в шахматы, но что-то потянуло меня пойти на кладбище. Половину приготовленных заранее онигири я впихнула в пакет, а тот в свою сумку, и, напялив кофту потеплее, пошла на привычное уже место.   
  
Белая неопрятная шевелюра кинулась в глаза чуть ли за сто метров.   
  
Какаши сидел на лавочке, — не так, как все нормальные люди, а на верхней быльце и сложив перекрещённые ноги на сидение — лицом к монументу, без зонта под проливным дождём. Когда я подошла достаточно близко он склонил голову в мою сторону, прищурил видимый глаз и, не сказав ни слова, отодвинутся немного вправо, чтобы мне было удобнее сидеть. Так же молчаливо я приподняла зонт и всучила ему в руку, чтобы хоть не мок так сильно. Хатаке безмолвно принял эту помощь, пододвинувшись назад достаточно близко, чтобы мы оба поместились под одним зонтом и обоим было удобно.   
  
Поёжившись от холода, что начал всё набирать силу с наступлением последней недели сентября, вытащила из сумки онигири. Всё ещё еле тёплые, они приятно грели пальцы и я поспешила поделится с Какаши.   
  
— Обещал же, — сказала я в тот момент, когда он взял сразу несколько и, видимо, принял то же решение, что и я — погреть руки.   
  
Мы сидели тихо, не проронив ни слова больше, медленно жевали онигири и смотрели на выгравированные на монументе имена, пока дождь всё продолжал набирать силу и уже не барабанил, а непрестанно шумел, сливаясь с шумом ветра.   
  
Я не знала как начать разговор, но даже не особо этого хотела — не видела смысла в словах, когда всё было ясно и без них. Так же безмолвно, я вытащила пачку сигарет, до которых Шисуи не успел добраться, и протянула ему. Какаши удивленно вскинул брови, хотел, наверное, что-то сказать, но не стал, лишь вытащив одну и подпалив зажигалкой. Я курить не стала, не было желания. Поэтому просто достала новый онигири и вдыхала свежий прохладный воздух с теперь уже ярковыраженным запахом дыма сигареты.   
  
Всё так же одновременно мы встали с лавочки спустя час и, шлёпая по лужам, вместе дошли до ограды, ограничивающей территорию кладбища. Там Какаши развернулся в сторону Академии шиноби и, засунув руки в карманы, пошёл под дождём. С него буквально стекала вода, но Хатаке словно было плевать. Пожав плечами, я неспешно пошла в противоположном направлении и минут через десять неспешной ходьбы перешагнула черту кланового барьера.   
  
Наруто уже ждал меня с подготовленной стопкой махровых полотенец и пледов, моментально набросившись отогревать. Я и не заметила, насколько сильно закоченели пальцы рук и ног. Впервые за пару недель объявился Саске и, летая вокруг, хихикал с моих мокрых волос, прилипших к лицу.   
  
Шисуи одной единственной слабенькой техникой Огня растопил камин и, не принимая никаких оправданий, завернул меня в плед, усадив у самого огня. Приятно, конечно, но так просто отогреться было трудно. Саске шепнул мне на ухо о том, что он вспомнил из моей собственной памяти, причём таким приглушённым, насмешливым и пошлым тоном — лучше всего согреваться чьим-то теплом. Если бы я могла, прокляла бы его похлеще, чем когда-либо до этого, но эта паскуда знал, что я не могу и продолжал издеваться, наглядно показывая, в каких позах быстре всего «согреваются» люди.   
  
Шисуи наверняка увидел то, как я шиплю на пустоту перед собой и подсел поближе, тихо спрашивая, что случилось на этот раз. Саске хихикнул, комментируя всякими шуточками из моей собственной памяти, но я тряхнула головой, ответив, что ничего страшного. Не его это было дело. Да и когда я не могла справиться сама с этой личной мини-шизой?   
  
Однако Шисуи считал по-другому. Пока Наруто спал на моих коленях, завёрнутый в другой плед, Шисуи активировал шаринган и «мягко» посоветовал Саске уйти по-хорошему. Мелкому Учихе проблемы были очень некстати и он, напоследок хлопнув меня по плечу, растворился в воздухе.   
  
Ну, конечно, нормально поблагодарить я не могла и начала подшучивать, на что Шисуи закатил глаза и со вздохом осведомил меня в моей чрезвычайно пошлой натуре. Ничего против этого заявления я, в принципе, не имела.   
  
Видимо, наши отношения изначально не могли пойти гладко — уж не сложились так характеры. Но жизнь ведь стерва, разве нет? Что хорошего она могла принести в дом, где пару месяцев назад совершились массовые убийства? Пф, и Наруто ещё спрашивал о том, почему я не оптимистка. Где тут взяться оптимизму-то, когда такая хрень вокруг происходит, а ты в самом эпицентре.   
  
Конечно же и насчёт моего драматизма в подобных ситуациях Шисуи позже высказался, хотя вот здесь уже можно было поспорить. Наверное. Человек же не может знать себя на сто процентов, разве не так, м?   
  


***

  
  
Очередной спор с Шисуи разразился, когда Наруто вновь вызвали к Хокаге за заварушку с учителем, а я была не согласна с этим решением Хокаге. Шисуи же явно выбесила моя позиция, на что он прямо заявил, что я не должна вмешиваться не в своё дело.   
  
Это было в его спальне, так как именно я пришла к нему с разборками, а он чуть ли не скривился увидев, что я специально использовала хенге и пришла к нему в своём собственном теле, в котором я ощущала себя в разы увереннее.   
  
— Ты не можешь не бесить всех окружающих тебя людей своим бестактным, вечным желанием всё контролировать?! — закричала я ему в лицо, уже начиная чуть ли не биться в истерике. Шисуи тоже начал терять своё хладнокровие.   
  
— Да ты сама на себя бы посмотрела, — зашипел он. — Такая из себя неприступная, строишь из себя невесть что, а на деле — очередной кусок мяса, никчёмный и неконтролируемый, который только и делает, что вечно ноет! Постоянно!  
  
— А почему бы и нет? Ты сам-то хоть представляешь себе, что означает попасть из своего обычного, неприметного мира в ненормальную вселенную, где смерть даже не воспринимают всерьёз?! Где твоя жизнь априори кому-то принадлежит и ты даже её не контролируешь? Где ты сам даже не имеешь права на то, чтобы иметь своё собственное тело! Должен притворятся! Быть другим человеком! Ты ведь не понимаешь! А зачем, а?! Лучше ещё больше связать мне руки, чтоб вообще никакой свободы не осталось, отличная же идея, почему нет?! Да я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь?!..  
  
— Я это для тебя же и сделал! — не своим голосом заорал Шисуи в ответ и сделал вперёд несколько шагов, став настолько близко, что наши носы, наверное, могли соприкоснуться. Я смотрела в его глаза и видела все обуревавшие его эмоции — редкое зрелище увидеть эмоционального Учиху вживую.   
  
— А по-моему для себя! Все вы — эгоисты каких ещё поискать надо. И я не верю в то, что ты хоть что-то делаешь бескорыстно! Ясно тебе?  
  
— Пф, не верит она ни в кого, ага. Сама-то себя слышишь? И я, и даже Наруто тебе помочь хотим! Заперлась в своём мирке и думает, что все такие злые! Всё в первую очередь с тебя начинается и как ты к людям относишься, так и они к тебе будут!   
  
— Я ещё и виноватой осталась?! — искренне недоумевая, воскликнула я и неосознанно встала на цыпочки, чтобы стать приблизительно одного с ним роста. — А ничего, что сам этот мир на одних только предательствах и шпионаже и выживает?   
  
— Но совесть у каждого имеется вне зависимости от обстоятельств! — парировал Шисуи.   
  
— Если бы она у тебя была, ты бы не сделал со мной того, что сделал! Не стал бы!   
  
— Я мужчина и мне виднее, как я должен себя вести, когда женщина творит невесть что!   
  
— Так вот как ты теперь заговорил, а! — коротко и очень нервно рассмеявшись, я запрокинула голову. — Мужик сказал — мужик сделал? А ничего, что это уже ущемление прав?   
  
— Ущемления прав — это когда ты пытаешься лезть куда не просят и тебя за это жестоко наказывают. Я же лишь поставил тебя на верный путь и помог!  
  
— Настоящий мужик может найти и более адекватный подход! — уже не осознавая, что говорю, сказала я.   
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты меня таковым не считаешь?!  
  
— А если и да, то что ты мне сделаешь? По-моему, фантазии тебе хватило только на то, чтобы запретить мне матерится!   
  
— Что сделаю? А вот сейчас и проверим, что я могу тебе сделать, раз так хочешь!   
  
Вмиг наши губы слились в страстном, диком поцелуе, который по своей сути словно сам был олицетворением продолжения нашей борьбы. Мы кусали друг другу губы до крови, глухо рычали друг на друга, я вплела пальцы в его волосы и чуть ли не рвала их на затылке от приложенной силы. Он прижал меня к стене всем своим телом и словно навалился сверху, заставляя стоять в одной позе.   
  
— Так что ты там говорила о том, что не считаешь меня настоящим мужиком? — оторвавшись от моих губ, со злой усмешкой спросил Шисуи, продолжая прижимать меня к стене. Я ответила насмешливым поблёскиванием глаз и искривлёнными в ухмылке искусанными губами.   
  
— Изменю своё мнение лишь когда получу большее!   
  
Этой фразы ему было достаточно.   
  
Одной рукой он подхватил меня за ноги и, буквально, приподнял над землёй, снова поцеловав. В этот раз более глубоко, с языком — это было чертовски приятно. Целоваться этот Учиха явно умел и любил. Обхватив его шею руками, прижалась ближе и одним рывком стянула его футболку через голову. Он же в свою очередь, ловко орудуя руками, снял мою майку и, видимо, не разобравшись как работают застежки, просто разорвал лифчик. Спускаясь ниже, он целовал шею, оставляя красноватые засосы, ключицы, плечи; наклонял мою голову назад, изредка дергая за длинные каштановые волосы. То, что я царапала его оголенную спину ногтями его, кажется, возбуждало лишь сильнее.   
  
Чуть дотрагиваясь до его кожи кончиками пальцев, я прошлась по его шее и осторожно разбинтовала правый глаз, откинув бинт в сторону. Аккуратно обвела контуры отстутствующего глаза, погладила по щеке, заправила за ухо выбившуюся из общего хаоса, взмокшую, кучерявую прядь. От такой неожиданной нежности с моей стороны Шисуи на какое-то мгновение остановился, тоже замер, вглядываясь мне вглаза, а затем накрыл мои губы своими, словно пробуя их на вкус и изредка посасывая во все ещё кровоточащих местах.   
  
Наконец он понял, что стоя будет не очень-то и удобно заниматься сексом, одним движением перевесил меня через плечо, — при этом пару раз шлёпнул по заднице и заставил меня тихо хихикнуть, закусив губу от предвкушения — и в пару шагов дошёл до кровати, упав на неё с размаху. Секундно повозившись с поясом штанов, стянул их вниз и я увидела возбудившуюся плоть. Облизав губы, я притянула его к себе и поцеловала уже со своей инициативы. Он что-то прорычал, но слов было не разобрать.   
  
— И долго ты собираешься возиться? — с усмешкой, хоть и неровно дыша, спросила я, когда он упёрся локтями по обе стороны от моей головы и начал помечать поцелуями мою кожу.   
  
— Столько, сколько понадобится, — парировал Шисуи, заставив меня глухо застонать, проведя пальцами от спины по боку и до оголенной груди.   
  
— М~м, так-то... оу!.. намного лучше!   
  
Наверняка прошла просто вечность с того момента, как завязался наш спор, а он только начал не спеша, будто в насмешку, стягивать с меня лосины, и ещё столько же времени уже давно намокшие трусики.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты перетерпишь, — выдохнул он мне в губы перед тем, как поцеловать. Снова запрокинул мою голову, провёл ладонью по шее и, отстранившись, облизал свой палец. Лишь спустя несколько секунд я поняла зачем, но он уже вновь целовал меня, а в это же время медленно обводил контур моих бёдер, разводя их в стороны. Я приглушенно вскрикнула от боли, когда он ввёл свой палец в меня и начал осторожно, хотя от этого не менее умело, проталкивать его внутрь, при этом другой рукой продолжая ласкать меня, чтобы я могла расслабится и приносить наслаждение обоим.   
  
— Ты можешь... не ёрзать? — раскрасневшийся и с расфокусированим взглядом, он уже явно еле себя сдерживал. Я громко простонала ему в губы, когда он медленно ввёл второй палец и начал двигать ими быстрее.   
  
— Попроси чего... ах!.. похлеще! Радуйся, что я... ай!.. не сверху!   
  
Он усмехнулся и продолжил, изредка приостанавливаясь, когда ощущал, что это приносит мне более сильную боль, чем он рассчитывал. Но его непревзойдённый профессионализм в том, как умело он находил мои эрогенные места и как чутко реагировал на малейшие изменения в моём поведении, а вследствие и словно извинялся, целуя в тех местах, уже сам по себе доводил меня до точки крайнего наслаждения.   
  
В тот момент, когда Шисуи вытащил пальцы и перестал ласкать мою спину, я испытала первый в своей жизни оргазм.   
  
— Ладно, соглашусь, это было невероятно. — глубоко и часто дыша, я пыталась не двигаться, чтобы тело сохранило это охрененное ощущение подольше. — Но ты ведь не остановишься, я надеюсь?   
  
— А ты просишь, чтобы я остановился? — насмешливо, — как всегда — поинтересовался раскрасневшийся Шисуи. Я приподнялась и поцеловала его в губы.   
  
— Возьми меня сейчас, _Шису-кун_ , — прошептала ему на ухо.   
  
Он улыбнулся мне, похабно и чуть ли не оскаливая зубы, и спустился вниз, проводя языком от груди, по животу до пупка, до бёдер и ниже. Тот гортанный звук, что выдало моё горло, стоило Шисуи дотронуться языком до клитора, можно было описать лишь смесью стона, рыка и скуления.   
  
— Если... ты... не войдёшь... сейчас же... я отымею тебя... сама!   
  
Шисуи вновь вернулся на один со мной уровень, его взгляд светился привычным озорством и похабностью, оперевшись рукой у моей головы.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что это бывает больно. — прошептал он. Я обхватила его ногами и скрестила их на его спине, зафиксировав в таком положении, что его член упирался мне в низ живота.   
  
— Чёрт возьми, — зло прорычала я. — Входи уже!  
  
И он медленно вошёл. От резкой боли, что прорезала пах, я вскрикнула, но он поцеловал меня и не дал боли распространится — он замер на пару секунд, давая мне привыкнуть, и когда моя хватка в его волосах ослабла продолжил короткими движениями входить внутрь. Наши тела двигались в такт, словно одно целое, один единых механизм, и, казалось, весь мир перестал существовать.   
  
После долгого, чертовски долгого поцелуя, он подложил руку под мою спину и стал придерживать, чтобы я не сильно дергалась, а сам выдавил:   
  
— Если честно, ты... ух... у меня первая девушка.  
  
— Ничего себе, — ауч! — заявление! — глухо возмутилась я, дёрнувшись от резкой боли. — А раньше предупредить нельзя было?  
  
— А ты не спрашивала!  
  
— Ну, поздно теперь уже... — ухмыляясь, я оставила длинную царапину на его спине, в отместку за подобную неожиданность. — Заканчивай, коли, — Твою ж, больно! — начал!  
  
Он с рыком излился в меня и вынул член, а я кончила сразу же следом. Шисуи повалился на постели рядом и, мягко улыбаясь, приобнял меня, прижимая к груди. Я перевернулась на бок и уткнулась носом между его ключиц, вдыхая запах пота, смешанный с чем-то, смутно напоминающим отголосок запаха крови. Наши ноги переплелись между собой.   
  
— Ты серьёзно сейчас... сказал? — отдышавшись, спросила я, не в силах говорить никак кроме шёпотом. — Ну, что я у тебя первая девушка.   
  
— Ну да, — буркнул Шисуи.   
  
— Никогда бы не подумала.   
  
— А что ты хотела, девушек нормальных сейчас очень мало.   
  
— Но тогда почему в бордель не пойти, а с другими мужиками спать? — удивленно пробормотала я. Учиха мотнул головой, аккуратно и словно бережно убрав с моего лба взмокшие пряди прилипших волос.   
  
— Уж лучше со знакомым, чем с кем-то, кого я забуду выходя на улицу.   
  
— Знаешь, от осознания того факта, что я только что переспала с геем, мне как-то легче не становится.   
  
— Мне девушки тоже нравятся, — оскорбленным тоном возмутился Шисуи. — Просто я ещё ни разу не хотел ни одну из них настолько сильно, чтобы заняться сексом.   
  
— Сочту за комплимент.   
  
— А ты разве не девственница?   
  
— Эм... — я неловко замялась, потупив взгляд. — Вообще-то нет.   
  
— То-то я удивлялся — почему ты так мало возмущалась, да и больно тебе особо не было. И кто же это?   
  
— Мой бывший из того мира, из которого я родом. Мы с ним... ну, были довольно близки. И он хотел меня научить как правильно себя вести и всё такое.   
  
— Даже интересно, и сколько лет тебе тогда было?   
  
— Первый раз на моё пятнадцатилетие. — припоминая тот день, с еле заметной улыбкой ответила я. — И ещё три после этого. Последний раз у меня был за два месяца до того, как я сюда попала — после того раза мы с ним поругались и разошлись, а я так никого нового себе и не нашла.   
  
— И не рано в пятнадцать подобным заниматься? — приподняв брови, спросил Учиха.   
  
— Мне сейчас уже шестнадцать, а точнее ещё полгода и вообще семнадцать будет. Так что не бубни мне тут.   
  
— А я-то что?   
  
— Ну, я, конечно, ценю оказанное тобою доверие, ведь я могла в порыве мести за ту фигню с подчинением стукнуть тебя чем-то по твоей кучерявой гейской башке и свалить из деревни. И я не отрицаю того факта, что это был лучший секс в моей жизни. Но всё же не могу не сказать, что я всё ещё тебя ненавижу за то, что ты весьма наглым образом принудил меня с тем «контрактом».   
  
— Вот почему вас, баб, никогда не понять. — вздохнул он. — Поэтому с мужиками легче.   
  
— Знаешь, согласна. — улыбаясь, я обвела подушечками пальцев его губы, щёки, подбородок, шею, а затем вновь вернулась взглядом к уровню его глаз. — Даже не пытайся понять. Я и сама не понимаю.   
  
— На том и сойдёмся.   
  
Он прижал меня поближе, коротко поцеловал и, дотянувшись до одеяла, укрыл обоих. Вдруг он замер, вглядываясь в мои глаза, и медленно произнёс:   
  
— Ты знаешь, твои глаза поменяли цвет.   
  
— Правда, что ли?   
  
— Да. Это довольно странно.   
  
— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулась я, хотя воспоминания не были особо радужными. — Просто в детстве мне в глаза какая-то штука для стирки попала, что-то очень противное, и с того момента они меняют цвет. Обычно из-за погоды, но иногда и в зависимости от моего настроения. — после этих слов я улыбнулась и спросила: — А какими были?   
  
— Ярко-золотыми, — тоже улыбнувшись, ответил Шисуи. — А сейчас зелёные.   
  
— М~м, супер, всегда мечтала, чтобы мои глаза сравнили с травой. — фыркнув, я немного поёрзала, потому что лежать на боку было не слишком-то и удобно.   
  
— Пф, ага, скажи чего покруче, — хохотнув, Учиха потрепал мои волосы и, мотнув головой, словно шутка засела в его памяти слишком глубоко, приобнял меня, вновь прижимая к себе.   
  
— Кстати, а как же Наруто? — внезапно вспомнив о неугомонном блондине, я дернулась в его объятиях, но Шисуи лишь отмахнулся, зевнув.   
  
— Скажем, что в твоей комнате холодно было и ты ко мне пришла. Он как раз хотел, чтобы мы помирились. Только порадуется.   
  
— То, каким способом мы помирились, я даже одобряю, — я провела ладонью по его спине и остановилась на внешней стороне бедра, коротко похлопав. Шисуи удивленно изогнул брови. — Можем как-нибудь повторить, я не против.   
  
— Спи уже, давно пора. — пробормотал он и взъерошил мои волосы. Потоком чакры он выключил свет и комната погрузилась в темноту, освещаемую только косыми лунными лучами. Мы лежали бок о бок и наслаждались тишиной и наступившим наконец взаимопониманием.   
  
Этой ночью я спала как нельзя лучше.


	15. Часть 13

Ну конечно же, конечно же эта сучара, не побоюсь подобного слова, вновь начал гнуть свою линию на следующее же утро. Пф, и на что я надеялась? Он неисправим. Нет, ну само собой разумеется, что сексом не решить проблему, которая словно снежный ком накапливалась на протяжении месяца, но всё же надежда умирает последней, а я отчаянно надеялась на какую-то поблажку с его стороны. Но этот Учиха как ни в чём не бывало заявил, что, да, в принципе, было всё довольно хорошо, но это не повод для меня ожидать чего-то в повседневной жизни. И разумеется, подобный пофигизм вроде бы взрослого парня, которому через пять лет будет тридцатник, не на шутку выбесил.   
  
То, что во время моего крайне эмоционального высказывания вокруг меня резко вспыхнула огненная стена, стало огромной неожиданностью как для него, так и для меня. И потушить это пламя не удалось первые полчаса, как и после этого, от слова вообще. Я просто... горела. В буквальном смысле. Огонь ничего не подпаливал, не мешал — просто был, а в зависимости от эмоций, которые я испытывала, чуть уменьшался или же, наоборот, вспыхивал с новой силой. Это было странно и поначалу я дико орала, всей душой искренне желая от него избавится. Воспоминания о смерти были свежи и полыхающий вокруг огонь заставлял картинки вставать перед глазами; тот день, ярко отпечатанный в памяти, словно прокручивался заново.   
  
На третий час беспрерывного полыхания пламени Шисуи на на шутку рассердился и, плюнув на свои же принципы, что-то причитал, изредка вставляя крепкое словцо. Наруто, тоже крайне удивленный увиденным, сидел рядом со мной и завороженно следил за яркими танцующими языками, пару раз попытавшись до них дотронутся. Увы, безрезультатно — огонь выстреливал короткими вспышками и, будто живой, не давал ни одному из них приближаться.   
  
Я задумчиво поднимала-опускала руку, следя за тем, как пламя изящными волнами переливалось следом, причудливо изгибаясь.   
  
— Эй, Шису-кун, по-моему, эта фигня меня слушается, — неуверенно произнесла я, вновь поднимая руку. Шисуи уставился на этот жест, затем нахмурил брови и почесал подбородок.   
  
— Ничего не понимаю — я никогда раньше не видел подобного проявления стихии Огня.   
  
— Отлично! — со вздохом саркастично сказала я. — Это я уже успел понять. Но как от этого избавится? Я же не могу выйти на улицу, горя как свечка!   
  
— Успокойся и не паникуй. Я что-нибудь придумаю.   
  
— А кто сказал, что я паникую? Я не паникую — меня это бесит!   
  
Огонь вспыхнул ярче и Наруто, придвинувшийся поближе ко мне чтобы погреться, резко отпрянул в сторону, испугавшись.   
  
— Извиняй, Нару, я не специально. — извинилась, вновь попытавшись успокоиться. Такое нужное сейчас успокоение всё не шло, хоть ты тресни, и я со вздохом подперла рукой щёку, не особо заинтересованно следя взглядом за тем как Шисуи копается в свитках, стараясь найти что-то стоящее.   
  
— Нару, может ещё раз попробуешь облить меня водой? — предложила я, но Наруто скептически изогнул брови, скосив взгляд на пять пустых, оплавленных по краям вёдер у стены. — Ну ла~адно. И почему я вечно вляпываюсь в какие-то передряги?   
  
— Карму отрабатываешь. — со смешком заметил Шисуи.   
  
Я фыркнула на это высказывание и, прищурившись, с пакостной улыбкой запульнула в него маленькой копной искр, попавшей в бинт, перевязывающий его голову и закрывающий пустюущую глазницу. Шисуи смерил меня уничижительным взглядом и затушил пальцами вспыхнувший огонь. Наруто и я хохотнули, но под тяжелым взглядом снова приняли серьёзные выражения. Хотя, по правде, Узумаки ещё минут пять безрезультатно скрывал улыбку за ладонью.   
  
Я чуть не заснула до того момента, пока Шисуи наконец не нашёл то, что могло бы помочь. Сначала его лицо стало крайне удивленным и чуть ли не шокированным, но потом, — когда мы с Наруто попросили рассказать, что же было в том явно интригующем свитке — он вновь состроил угрюмую гримасу и сказал, что не детское это дело в подобное вмешиваться. Перекривляв его, я всё же удосужилась поинтересоваться, долго ли мне ещё изображать из себя мини-фейерверк, на что получила очередную порцию ворчания. Вот уж что-что, а наши с Шисуи препирательства останутся навеки. Незыблемость, блин.   
  
«Ритуал», или что он там проводил, чтобы убрать огонь вокруг меня, показался мне каким-то навороченным и странным, но, ладно, признаю, действенным. Пошаманив и что-то там прочитав из свитка, а также кинув мне в лицо какую-то фигню, — вроде специи, что он взял с кухни — Шисуи в конце концов заставил несносный огонь погаснуть, медленно стухая и осыпаясь на пол угольками.   
  
— Хвала всем Богам! — не удержавшись, воскликнула я, стоило только огненной завесе полностью исчезнуть. Наруто в порыве чувств повис у меня на шее. Улыбаясь, я приобняла его в ответ, при этом наблюдая за реакцией Шисуи — он тоже улыбнулся, хоть и более сдержано, и с всезнающим видом скрутил все свитки в рулоны.   
  
— Говорил же — сработает, — самодовольно сказал он. Нару, преисполненный счастьем за моё спасение от неизвестно чего, так вдохновился, что вызвался отнести всё барахло по комнатам и сердечно заверил меня и Шисуи в возможности немного расслабится — он искренне считал, что мы сильно устали, что, в принципе, не было далеко от правды, ведь стоило ему удалится, как мы тут же упали на диван и глубоко вздохнули.   
  
— Ты ведь знаешь из-за чего произошла эта фигня? Скажи, что знаешь, прошу.   
  
— Если честно — понятия не имею. Я просто нашёл упрощённую технику коротковременного запечатывание чакроканалов, только и всего. Не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что могло стать причиной столь долгого всплеска чакры.   
  
— Мог бы и утешить.   
  
— Не имею привычки дарить ложные надежды, извиняй.   
  
— В следующий раз лучше не доверить ссору до буквального воспламенения одного из нас. Это как-то не круто.   
  
— Скажи спасибо, что у меня большая библиотека. Сомневаюсь, что ты смогла бы что-то с этим поделать без моих свитков.   
  
— Ну не начинай, а? Я ведь могу повторить тот скандал.   
  
— Тогда будешь выбираться сама.   
  
— Как же ты бесишь.   
  
— Аналогично.   
  
Мы устало полулежали на диване, медленно и очень уныло переговариваясь и не пытаясь напрягаться — мы даже аргументы не пытались искать, настолько не хотелось сейчас заново ругаться. Просто обычный «обмен любезностями». Ежедневный ритуал. Просто в этот раз приправленный другими обстоятельствами.   
  
Когда вернулся Наруто, лучезарно улыбающийся и сияющий словно солнце, — практически буквально — и объявил, что поведёт нас всех в Ичираку так как это нужно отпраздновать, мы с Шисуи одновременно и совершенно не сговариваясь заворчали, при этом я ударилась лбом о плечо старшего Учихи и мученически застонала. Для Наруто аргумент «Ну мы же можем и тут посидеть, да и ты знаешь, что старость не радость — на диванчике удобней» не оказался аргументов вообще, а последние слова он и вовсе словно и не услышал, настроенный слишком оптимистично, чтобы видеть кислые мины вокруг себя.   
  
С горем пополам и проклиная мироздание за существование такого места как Ичираку-рамен, мы таки туда пошли.   
  
Как бы я хотела научится отказывать этой блондинистой душке.   
  


***

  
  
О да, я во всей красе ощутила последствия почти пятичасовой беспрерывной активности моего чакрорезерва только на улице, когда мышцы ныли от каждого движения и кости хрустели, стоило разогнуться. Шисуи выглядел не лучше — хоть он и применил хенге, его единственный глаз слипался усталости и от столь долгой непрерывной мозговой деятельности, а тёмные круги у переносицы говорили о переизбытке стресса. Что уж там говорить о постоянных зевках и наших совместных пошатываниях из стороны в сторону. Это выглядело фигово, если не сказать что мы могли бы спокойно вклинится в гору зомби и были бы от них совершенно неотличимы. Но Наруто твёрдо решил, что если мы начали идти в Ичираку, значит нужно не отступать. Скоро я на полном серьёзе смогу сказать, что это его путь ниндзя — «Не сдаваться на пути к рамену».   
  
После короткого сна в лавке Теучи-сана, когда я даже не заметила как уронила голову на плечо Наруто и засопела спустя жалких три секунды, Узумаки бодрым голосом разбудил меня и приказным тоном объявил, что мы идём в парк. И это не обсуждалось. Я с надеждой посмотрела на Шисуи, но старший Учиха по всей видимости слишком устал, чтобы спорить в очередной раз. Пришлось согласится.   
  
Благословляя всех тех людей, кто додумался установить в парках эти божественные приспособления, — лавочки — я распласталась желейной кучкой на одной из них, а Шисуи с блаженным видом упал под первым попавшимся деревом и, прислонившись щекой к коре, моментально заснул, не отзываясь на зов Наруто. Он не проснулся даже когда Узумаки ткнул его пальцем в щёку и лишь всхрапнул чуть погромче, когда небезызвестный блондин дернул кучерявые патлы. Тогда всё внимание гиперактивного Наруто переключилось на меня. Поправка, — на не имеющую ни желания, ни возможности пошевелится от усталости кучку мяса, усиленно делающую вид, что может игнорировать слёзные просьбы Наруто поиграть на детской площадке.   
  
С горем пополам, но ему удалось заставить меня подняться и даже привести в вертикальное положение. Этот ребёнок даже смог дотащить меня до песочницы, где и оставил, побежав куда-то вперёд. Я по-турецки села на качели и вздохнула прохладный воздух, лениво следя за метушнёй Наруто по площадке. В такую мрачную погоду здесь обычно никого нет, вот и сейчас детская площадка со всеми своими горками, качелями, песочницей и маленькими лабиритниками из фанеры пустовала. Я видела, что Наруто грустно от того, что он всегда играет здесь один, но ничего не могла поделать. Точнее, могла, но событие, которое я ожидала с таким нетерпением, должно было произойти послезавтра.   
  
Внезапно Шисуи встрепенулся, дернул головой и сонно прищурился, смотря куда-то за пределы ограждения. Я сначала не придала этому значения, а потом услышала какой-то посторонний шум; приглушённый, но оттого не менее надоедливый. Тихие переговоры. Я услышала редкие слова, доносящиеся всё громче и громче. Встав с качели, я обернулась в ту сторону, куда смотрел Шисуи. Наруто тоже замер, удивленно приподняв брови.   
  
Мы втроём наблюдали за тем, как по улице в нашем направлении шла группа подростков. В форме мутно-фиолетового, даже синего, цвета, в примечательном обмундировании чуунинов и с повязками на лбах. На повязках красовались по четыре волнистых линии. _Шиноби Киригакуре._  
  
Я моментально напряглась и потянулась за кунаем, который всегда носила с собой, отступая назад, поближе к Наруто. Тот заинтересованно разглядывал таинственных незнакомцев из-за моего плеча.   
  
— Не вздумай к ним приближаться, Наруто, это бесчеловечные убийцы, — прорычала я. Наруто приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но тут же захлопнул.   
  
Со своего места медленно встал Шисуи, вставая в боевую стойку. Шестеро подростков, до этого шагающих прямым курсом на него, приостановились, а вот их провожатый, высокий и подтянутый шиноби в униформе джонина и с повязкой на плече, лишь приподнял брови, завидев возвышающуюся перед ним фигуру.   
  
— Ты шиноби Конохи? — спросил он, будто не обращая внимания на кунай в руке Шисуи и хмурое выражение его лица.   
  
— Я-то да, а вот по вашей форме не скажешь, что я имею право пропустить вас дальше.   
  
— Да расслабься, у нас разрешение. Вот эти вот, — он ткнул пальцем себе за спину, указывая на подростков. — студенты по обмену. С вашим Хокаге договорились. Могу показать, если так уж хочешь.   
  
— Был бы не против. — хмуро отозвался Шисуи. Его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. Я тоже не была настроена оптимистично — с каких пор Коноха сотрудничает с Кири? И с каких пор разрешает кому-то из этих отродий приближаться к границе?   
  
Самодовольного вида шиноби протянул Шисуи какой-то лист и тот, внимательно прочитав, а также чуть скривившись, протянул его обратно. Спрятав кунай в карман, он неохотно протянул руку для рукопожатия — дань памяти традициям, канувшим в лето столетия назад. Тот шиноби пожал протянутую руку и с радостным видом пожелал нам всего наилучшего, при этом как-то подозрительно покосившись в мою сторону. Нет, не так. В сторону Наруто. Он смотрел на Наруто. И этот нехороший взгляд мне очень не понравился.   
  
«Делегация» пошла дальше по улице, а до меня стали вновь доносится обрывки их перешёптываний — я пять раз отчетливо услышала своё имя и фамилию Нару.   
  
— Надо пойти и разобраться, что происходит, — сказал подошедший Шисуи серьезным тоном, смотря вслед вражеским шиноби. Я утвердительно кивнула.   
  
— Кровавому Туману верить нельзя, согласен. Подонки. Как вообще посмели сюда явится после всего?   
  
— Многие деревни на нас нападали, Саске, но сейчас мирное время и мы должны хотя бы пытаться создавать видимость хороших взаимоотношений.   
  
— Какие к черту хорошие взаимоотношения, когда эти мрази убили родителей Наруто?! — воскликнула я, с силой сжимая кулаки. Сзади вздрогнул Наруто, а Шисуи удрученно покачал головой, вздыхая и потерев переносицу.   
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо сейчас, хорошо? Я устал, да и ты тоже. Давай пока не будем об этом. Я пойду разузнаю, что на самом деле здесь забыли эти шиноби, а вы идите домой и запритесь хорошенько. Думаю, они нацелились на джунчуурики.   
  
— Я не буду прятаться! — впервые вклинился Наруто и воинственно потряс кулаком.   
  
Шисуи вымучено улыбнулся, хоть на непривычном лице, созданном на хенге, это выглядело странно, и потрепал того по голове.   
  
— Наруто, ты поймёшь со временем, что не всё решается силой.   
  
И он ушёл, использовав шуншин. Мы остались стоять посреди площадки, сбитые с толку непонятной ситуацией, но с твёрдым ощущением грядущей беды.   
  


***

  
  
По наставлению Шисуи мы как можно быстрее вернулись домой, но всё это время меня не покидало чувство, что за мной кто-то следит. Паранойя, можно было бы подумать, но я никогда не ошибалась в этом ощущении — почему-то чужой взгляд, особенно в спину, я всегда определяла безошибочно.   
  
Когда Наруто заснул беспокойным сном, я выглянула из дому и осмотрелась. Ничего не происходило. Разве что за забором, у старых клёнов, промелькнула фигура. Интерес взял верх над разумом и я двинулась туда, предварительно захватив пару лишних кунаев.   
  
Стоило мне дойти до окончания территории клана Учиха как странная фигура резко дернулась из-под деревьев, поняв, что её обнаружили. Капюшон темного плаща слетел и по плечам незнакомца разлетелись длинные тёмно-каштановые локоны.   
  
Сорвавшись на бег, я помчалась за незнакомой женщиной по пустынной улице.   
  
— Стойте! Остановитесь, я не причиню вам вреда! Да стойте же! — воскликнула я, пытаясь догнать её. Услышав оклик, женщина немного притормозила, а после всё-таки соизволила замереть на месте. Я добежала до неё и с силой остановилась, чтобы не дернутся по инерции вперёд.   
  
Отдышка шла почти минуту, а после я спросила:   
  
— Что вы тут делаете? Я видел как вы следили за мной.   
  
Женщина, стоявшая до этого спиной, повернулась и я увидела наконец её лицо. Увиденное заставило меня невольно отшатнутся. Глубокие шрамы на левой стороне лица, отсутствующий глаз, обугленная чуть ли не до красноты кожа и неестественная расцветка корней волос у чёлки — всё это вызвало шок. Вторая половина лица выглядела намного, намного лучше, но оттого не менее ужасно: глубокие морщины и синяки под глазами говорили об ежедневном напряжении и усталости, а лопнувшие капилляры в глазу — о бессонных ночах.   
  
— Ч-Что?..   
  
— Это со мной сделал один Учиха, — глухо сказала женщина, вновь надевая капюшон. Я вздрогнула. _Этот день словно специально решил преподнести мне все возможные неприятные сюрпризы._  
  
— Но я не знал этого, и...  
  
— Я знаю. — перебила она. Вдруг она вытащила из рукава фотографию и перевернула её картинкой ко мне. — Я следила за тобой из-за своего сына. Я видела как ты убил его несколько месяцев назад и хотела, чтобы ты вернул мне его удостоверение шиноби.   
  
Словно гром среди ясного неба, эти слова приковали меня к земле; я была физически не в силах пошевелится, лишь тупо пялясь на фотографию. Я не запоминала тех, кого убила здесь, но это лицо я помнила хорошо — его я своими руками расплавила в кислоте.   
  
— Рюноскэ Цукавэ... — поражено пробормотала я, словно прочитав всплывшее в памяти имя.   
  
Женщина вздрогнула, её единственный глаз приоткрылся и она, немного помолчав, выдохнула:   
  
— Значит, угадала.   
  
— Вы его мать, не так ли? — глухо спросила я; в горле внезапно пересохло.   
  
— Всё верно. Меня зовут... Рюноскэ Кофуку. Ирония, не правда ли? — горько усмехнулась она, опустив взгляд. Да, я невольно подумала, что иметь имя, обозначающее «счастье» и... потерять сына по такой глупой случайности от единственного уцелевшего представителя клана, что искалечил ей лицо, наверняка откровенно неприятно. Это... определенно не то, что имели в виду, давая ей такое имя при рождении.   
  
Я сглотнула, тоже опуская взгляд. Твою же ж ёбана мать. Меня, буквально, разрывало изнутри от стыда и вины перед этой женщиной.   
  
— Я... — конечно же я сожалею. Но эти слова уже не имеют смысла. Словом «прости» никак не заставить глубокую зияющую дыру в груди заростись вновь. _Я знала это. Я понимала её._  
  
Она наверняка поняла, почему я не смогла выдавить из себя слова и сказала:   
  
— Не нужно. Я лишь хотела вернуть то, что ты забрал.   
  
— Да, конечно, это удостоверение... оно дома лежит. Пойдёмте.   
  
Я кивнула на особняк и полуобернулась, ожидая её реакции. Кофуку натянула капюшон поглубже и кивнула, делая шаг в мою сторону. Но всё ещё находясь достаточно далеко. Я отстранённо подумала, что это, наверное, рефлекс организма — не приближаться к Учихе.   
  
Обдумывая всё произошедшее в гробовом молчании, я завела её на территорию клана, а затем и домой, коротко осведомив в том, что сейчас принесу нужную ей вещь. Вот только стоило мне сделать пару шагов по коридору как на меня налетел Шисуи с какой-то сумкой в руках и удивлённо приподнял брови.   
  
— Саске? Что ты дела...   
  
И замолчал, не договорив, скосив свой взгляд на прихожую. Если бы я не смотрела прямо на него в этот момент, я бы точно не заметила узнавания в его взгляде. И крайнего удивления. _Скорби._ Это всё пронеслось за считаные доли секунды, а затем он нахмурился и прошипел сквозь зубы:   
  
— Что _она_ здесь делает?   
  
— Эм... это Рюноскэ Кофуку и она... в общем, она хочет забрать кое-что своё...  
  
— _Рюноскэ?!_ — зарычал он, словно эта фамилия приносила ему физическую боль своим звучанием. Я обернулась и с непониманием уставилась на женщину, выглядевшую сейчас так, будто она готова упасть в обморок.   
  
— _Ты жив?! Как ты выжил? Все говорили, что тебя убил Итачи!_ — воскликнула она срывающимся голосом. Я как никогда ощутила себя лишней, стоя между ними как меж двух огней — эти двое явно знали друг друга и, мало того, имели что-то против друг друга, раз моментально повели себя как пёс с котом в подворотне.   
  
Шисуи вышвырнул сумку в сторону и вскинул руки, впервые выглядя настолько эмоционально.   
  
— Да! Я жив! И меня никто не собирался убивать! А вот ты! Куда ты делась на столько лет?!   
  
— Не твоё грёбанное дело! Я пришла за своим и уж точно не собиралась встретить здесь тебя!   
  
Этот ор заставил меня зажмурится и прикрыть уши ладонями, а после закричать так, чтобы эти двое уж точно не смогли заглушить мой крик своими голосами:   
  
— ЭЙ! Объясните мне, что вообще происходит!   
  
— Саске, не лезь не в своё дело! — сразу же заявил Шисуи, потянувшись рукой к моему плечу, но женщина оказалась быстрее и с силой ударила его по запястью, зашипев:   
  
— А ты не указывай ребёнку! Он имеет право знать кем был его отец!   
  
— Ему всего восемь лет! Нельзя так просто вываливать на него это! Или тебе уже некому личную драму в сотый раз пересказать? — язвительно спросил он.   
  
Кофуку дернула меня в свою сторону и материнским жестом положила ладони на плечи, наклонившись вниз. Шисуи дернулся вперёд, но остановил себя на втором шаге, сжав челюсти и кулаки.   
  
— Я сказала тебя, что эти шрамы оставил мне Учиха, — произнесла Рюноскэ, проводя кончиком пальца вдоль моей сонной артерии к подбородку. Я даже сглотнула; мурашки невольно пробежали вдоль позвоночника. — Но я не упомянула его имя.   
  
— Кофуку, не делай этого. — предупредил Шисуи. Но она словно не услышала, продолжая выводить на моей коже замысловатый узор.   
  
— Видишь ли, ты точно знаешь это имя. Учиха Фугаку.   
  
Первые пару секунд в моей голове звучало только одно слово — «Фугаку», а после к нему добавилось ещё три: «оставил эти шрамы». Фугаку. Фугаку... Это...   
  
— _Не может быть..._ — пробормотала я, резко вырвавшись из её рук и инертно отойдя на пару шагов, вновь оказавшись ровно посередине коридора. Женщина сочувствующе вздохнула.   
  
— Да, это трудно принять, — произнесла она, смотря точно в глаз Шисуи. — но это так. Я... Ты, видимо, ещё не понял, почему Шисуи так отреагировал на меня. Что ж, тогда я скажу тебе и это. Зная его, могу предположить, что он всё так же остался слишком загадочным даже для близких родственников и не поделился с тобой ничем из личной информации. Я...   
  
— Довольно! — прервал её Шисуи, вскинув руку. Я обернулась, смотря с отрешенностью только что услышанной новости, но при этом взглядом, просящим хоть сейчас не врать. Шисуи глубоко вздохнул, с еле скрытой злобой глянул на женщину, снова на меня и наконец глухо выдавил:  
  
— Она... Кофуку моя старшая сестра.   
  
_Бляяяяяяяяяяядь.  
  
Ёбанаааа в роооот!   
  
Ну вот какого хуя именно мне всегда так «везёт» получать эти невыебенно «классные» новости?!_  
  
— Что б ты знал, это худший день за всю мою недолгую жизнь, — спустя пару минут гробового молчания обратилась я к своему горе-родственничку, сжимая кулаки и низко опустив голову. Он хотел что-то сказать, но я вскинула голову и, не обращая внимания на жжение на запястьях, заорала: — Почему каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз, когда я пытаюсь увидеть что-то хорошее в Учихах, всегда объявляется какая-то посторонняя фигня и моментально заставляет меня только в очередной раз убедится в гнили каждого члена клана?! Ну вот почему?! И в очередной раз это именно ты! Да что с тобой не так-то?! Неужели ты своими благими побуждениями это и пытаешься скрыть?!  
  
Я настолько распалилась, что не заметила как на запястьях появились тонкие полоски покрасневшей кожи — действие того «контракта», который запрещал подобное поведение. Кофуку, стоявшая за моей спиной, насмешливо фыркнула.   
  
— Imperium Sanguinis*? — спросила она, хотя казалось, что она лишь констатирует факт. — Как это в твоём духе красть мои техники.   
  
— Следи за языком — я ничего не крал. Ты предала клан и была изгнана, а я оставался единственным наследником отца и имел полное право распоряжаться твоей библиотекой. Нечего было устраивать скандал.   
  
— Сказал тот, кто предпочёл сдохнуть и не поддержать клан в момент, когда мы могли наконец вернуть себе все свои права!   
  
— Я предпочёл самый оптимальный вариант! Революция — это худшее, что вообще можно было придумать! Как ты вообще можешь это поддерживать?!  
  
— Я не поддерживаю революцию! Я поддерживаю свой клан, что хоть и выгнал меня, но всегда оставался в моём сердце! Я хотела свободной жизни всем детям, которым приходилось подстилаться под управленцев деревней лишь бы только клану дали хоть какие-то привилегии! Ты ведь и сам прекрасно понимаешь, о ком я сейчас говорю!  
  
— _Не смей говорить подобные вещи об Итачи!_  
  
— Имею право! Думаешь, я не знаю как всё происходит? Думаешь, не знаю, учитывая, что сама была АНБУ?! Не знаю о том, как вы выбивали поблажки для клана, который был загнанным в угол и одичавшим сборищем неуправляемых шиноби? Ты мне просто противен!   
  
— Как и ты мне! Убирайся и больше не смей возвращаться никогда! Слышишь, _никогда!_  
  
На такой откровенно херовой ноте оба развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов и двинулись в противоположных направлениях, сквозь зубы проклиная оппонента. Я пару секунд не знала, куда себя деть, а после коротких дебатов внутри головы подхватила с тумбочки удостоверение и рванула вслед на Кофуку, что уже успела отойти на приличное расстояние.   
  
— Подождите! Эй! — воскликнула я, размахивая рукой. Она повернула голову, но не остановилась. — Я так и не вернул вам. Вот, держите. И... простите за всё это. Если бы я только знал...  
  
— Не переживай. Просто я думаю, что тебе в любом случае нужно узнать правду и лучше рано, чем поздно. — Кофуку попыталась улыбнутся, но натянутая неестественная улыбка не сильно ободрила. Тогда она осторожно взяла маленькую карточку из моей руки и бережно вложила в карман.   
  
— Ещё раз извините. — сказала я, провожая её до главного входа на территорию. Она улыбнулась чуть естественнее; остатки недавней злобы практически улетучились с её лица.   
  
— Я наговорила много чего но ты не подумай, что он настолько плохой человек. Все мы, Учихи, прокляты по-своему, и его проклятие — это непонимание своей сущности. Он никогда никому не верил, даже мне и отцу, и ты сам осознал всю серьёзность этой проблемы. Можно кое о чем тебя попросить, Саске?   
  
Я приподняла брови, не ожидая подобного вопроса.   
  
— Да, разумеется вы можете.   
  
— Сможешь вернуть ему веру в людей? — на полном серьёзе и без каких-либо шуток спросила Кофуку, смотря мне прямо в глаза. Её голос был полон горечи и скрытого отчаяния; я практически буквально ощущала как долго она копила в себе все эти эмоции.   
  
Я просто не могла отказать.   
  
— Да, конечно, как скажите.   
  
— Спасибо, Саске.   
  
И она ушла. Развернулась спиной и ушла, не сказав больше ни слова. Я ещё с пару минут постояла на улице, обдуваемая холодным октябрьским ветром, и лишь поняв, что начали коченеть конечности, пошла обратно.   
  
Дома стояла гробовая тишина. Оглянувшись, я увидела как Шисуи с яростным остервенением швыряет разбросанные вещи в сумку и, стрельнув в меня уничтожающим взглядом, от которого кровь застыла в жилах, оттолкнул меня в сторону. Дверь чуть не слетела с петель, когда он захлопнул её. Вздохнув и покачав головой, я пробормотала что-то о гормонах и посмотрела наверх — там, у лестницы, безмолвно стоял Наруто и смотрел на меня в ответ запуганным взглядом.   
  
— Мда, семейная драма, блин. — удрученно прокомментировала я, махнув рукой чтобы тот спускался. — Кто бы мог подумать, что отец кого-то выгонял из клана. Я ни разу подобного не видел.   
  
— Это... было так странно, — сказал спустившийся Наруто, заламывая руки. — С ним точно всё будет хорошо? Он выглядел очень расстроенным и злым.   
  
— Не маленький уже, сам разберётся со своими проблемами. Меня другое интересует, — я нахмурилась. — Он явно не видел её очень долгое время, да и его реакция на её новую фамилию... Не нравится мне всё это. Да и я... — я посмотрела на свои ладони, а затем с силой сжала их в кулаки. — Ладно, забудь. В любом случае нам пока следует оставаться дома и никуда не выходить. Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что в нашей деревне объявились чужаки.   
  
— Да, да, конечно. — со вздохом ответил Наруто. — Не приготовишь онигири?   
  
— Да, конечно, если ты хочешь — с радостью.   
  
Пару секунд бессмысленно потоптавшись на месте, я двинулась на кухню вслед за ним, а всё то, что произошло за такой короткий срок кашей крутилось в голове, не давая нормально думать.   
  
И повезло же реинкарнировать в Учиху, а!   
  


***

  
  
Весь последующий день я отходила от всех этих новостей, свалившихся мне на голову как снег средь бела дня. С Шисуи я не обмолвилась ни словом, да и он тоже не горел желанием как-то объяснятся передо мной или Наруто. Всё-таки это его право, я согласна, но... не знаю. Неужели было так тяжело рассказать о сестре? Учитывая, что я никогда не скрывала от него ничего из своего прошлого, даже согласившись отдать воспоминания, то он вёл себя немного по-свински.   
  
Он пропадал целый день неизвестно где, свалив задолго до рассвета, и мы с Нару уже успели подумать, что он решил устроить семейные разборки. Но когда он вернулся не выглядел каким-то озабоченным или озлобленным, даже адекватно ответив на мой вопрос о том, где он шлялся.   
  
Меня удивило то, что я не ощущала никакой порочности, думая о сексе с ним. Да, меня в очередной раз огорчило его отвратительное отношение ко мне, но отвращения как такового я не испытывала. Я прекрасно понимала, что тот секс был лишь «действием ради действия», никак иначе тот спор развязать не вышло бы. Разве что только взаимным выбросом тонн чакры и уничтожением всего живого в радиусе пары сотен метров, но этот исход мягко говоря был плачевным для нас обоих. Наруто так ни о чём и не узнал, получив краткий ответ на свой вопрос о том, смогли ли мы всё-таки найти хоть какой-то общий язык.   
  
Теперь же он снова волновался по этому поводу, несколько раз спрашивая, не нужно ли мне обсудить возникшую проблему с Шисуи. Он явно ощущал себя лишним даже в большей степени, чем я, но не мог напрямую об этом сказать.   
  
Каждый раз я отказывалась от подобного предложения с его стороны и каждый раз задумывалась над всеми теми сотнями возможных секретов, которые Шисуи никогда не расскажет нам по собственной воле. А ещё я даже и не представляла себе как выполнить данное Кофуку обещание.   
  
Мне потребовалось намного больше времени, чтобы переварить новость о выжившей родственнице, чем я считала. Во время тренировки, — которую, кстати, в очередной раз пришлось поводить наедине с Наруто — я не могла сконцентрироваться и в итоге просто бросила бессмысленное занятие, лишь истощающее и без того болезненный организм. Да, болезненность Саске мне аукнулась и причём в том месте, где я не ожидала — падения в обморок, плохая свертываемость крови и прочие побочные эффекты были только цветочками. Лечащий врач вообще сказал, что у меня довольно хрупкие кости и он искренне не понимает зачем я так рвусь в ниндзя, если могу пойти в ирьёнины и достичь высот благодаря шарингану и хорошим задаткам врача.   
  
Я, собственно, и сама особо не понимала этого, но какой-то внутренний барьер не позволял просто плюнуть на будущее мира шиноби и дать всему пойти на самотёк.   
  
Наверняка это был взгляд Наруто, полный надежды и воодушевления, когда я показывала ему какую-то новую технику. Я не могла его подвести. Но я каждый раз отправляла эту мысль на задворки создания и запрещала себе разжёвывать эту слишком флаффную хрень.   
  
В школе из-за нашей близкой, но от того не менее внезапной для общественности, дружбы начались нападки. Дети жестоки, а дети шиноби беспощадны. Я познала это на своей шкуре. Если бы не навыки, приобретённые во время тренировок, и мои собственные умения из прошлой жизни, я бы ни разу не отделалась от злопамятных подростков из Академии. Благо, сдачу умела давать не только я, но и Наруто, тоже научившись кое-чему. Сломанный нос и фингал стали мне практически роднёй за эти пару месяцев, а руки, все в порезах от кунаев, не успевали заживать.   
  
Но с появлением в деревне делегации из Кровавого Тумана все нападки как-то оперативно сошли на нет. Те подростки, которых я проклинала при первой встрече, так удобно стали мне неосязаемым щитом — ни один ребёнок не осмеливался осрамить честь своей деревни, напав на представителя величайшего клана при посторонних.   
  
Как выяснилось в первый же день, шестеро чунинов Киригакуре приехали по обмену со своим учителем и будут проживать здесь два месяца.   
  
Не особо радостно постоянно видеть здесь рожи заядлых врагов, да ещё и осознавать в каких условиях обучались эти дети, но выбора не было. На торжественном собрании их всех объявили и попросили не создавать проблем, а также быть гостеприимными. Многие отнеслись со скептицизмом к зачаткам дружелюбия в отношениях Конохи с Кири, но кто ж будет спрашивать детей, хотят они учится с будущими убийцами или нет.   
  
Конечно, мне соверешенно не нравилась новая политика Конохи и её желание заключить союз с Киригакуре, но и жаловаться было, в принципе, не на что, так как эти чунины показались мне более-менее нормальными.   
  
Я ни на что не жаловалась.   
  
Ровно до того момента, пока новоприбывших студентов по обмену не поместили в группу старших учеников, а к нам из-за переизбытка людей в потоке не перешли шестеро новичков. В их числе была и будущая команда Майто Гая.   
  
То, как перекосило моё лицо при виде Нейджи, наверняка могло бы стать хорошим кадром для какого-нибудь ужастика.   
  
Я всё ещё помнила, как решила ему помочь, хоть он сам и не знал этого, и как он после грубо себя вёл, словно я лично виновата в том, что он родился в побочной ветви клана Хьюга. Я его раздражала, о да, но и он меня не меньше — эта самодовольная, наглая, самоутверждающаяся за счёт других паршивая сука заёбывала меня одним своим присутствием.  
  
Увидев Хинату, он бросил на неё глумливый взгляд, надменно улыбаясь, но встретившись взглядами со мной нахмурился, зло скривил губы и сжал руки в кулаки. Его подтолкнула вперёд Тен-Тен, что коротко кивнула мне. Она меня узнала. Не могла не узнать, разумеется, я же работаю у её дедушки, но всё же она ни разу не выходила поздороваться или что-то типо того, хотя я, в принципе, всегда была с ней приветлива, если видела её в кузне или магазине. Ну, это уже личное дело каждого. Не могу судить. Да и вообще, сейчас меня беспокоил Нейджи, не она.   
  
Старший Хьюга с злопакостным видом сел за парту, что стояла через проход от моей и ухмыльнулся. Наруто, сглотнув, сказал, что ему этот парень как-то не очень нравится. Я была как никогда с ним солидарна.   
  
Увы, в моей памяти были ещё свежи воспоминания об взрослом Хьюге, о действительно хорошем человеке, пожертвовавшим жизнью ради Наруто, о том, кто не отступался от своих принципов и в конце концов был признан главой клана достойным. Я это помнила. И поэтому не могла так просто дать волю злости за его оскорбления в мой адрес, осознавая причину этого поведения. Хината подошла ко мне на следующей же перемене после объявления Нейджи в нашем классе и попросила за него прощения, ужасно при этом краснея из-за стоявшего поблизости Наруто. Не сказать, что я удивилась. Это было ожидаемо. Она всё же будущая глава клана Хьюга и должна предпринимать меры, когда соклановец ведёт себя недостойно.   
  
Да, мне было крайне неприятно осознавать, что она, буквально, убирает за братом то дерьмо, что он разбрасывает направо и налево. Отвратительно и низко с его стороны так поступать. Но в то же время я не видела смысла в каких-то действиях. Ну да, он хмырь и подонок каких ещё поискать, причём, оказывается, с малых лет, но что поделать? Шисуи тоже ведёт себя не лучшим образом, Итачи вообще, если без каких-либо отговорок, серийный убийца с явной шизофренией, половина моих одноклассников тоже не сахар, и я уже молчу о других своих знакомых, общение с которыми трудно описать цензурными словами.   
  
Вообще, если сводить мир, созданный Кишимото, к какой-то простой единице, то чётко и ясно видно одно — все тут покалеченные жизнью люди, действующие в основном ради собственной выгоды и имеющие атрофированную совесть, в то время как поголовно прикрываются честью своих деревень и кланов, убивая, калеча, насилуя, воюя друг с другом, обманывая всех и каждого.   
  
Вот они — реалии этого мира. И поняв их, становится намного легче жить. Серьёзно. Не ожидаешь благородства, не расчитываешь на помощь, не думаешь, что кто-то тебя прикроет.   
  
Это идеальный в своей гнили мир.   
  
Именно поэтому я не считала, что поведение Нейджи или кого бы то ни было такое уж откровенно плохое. Нет. Совсем нет. Оправдывать можно кого угодно. Просто я приняла факт поголовного обесценивания жизни как таковой и всё стало на свои места.   
  
Вообще, скорее всего поэтому я начала использовать тактику игнорирования абсолютно любых нападок с его стороны. Он невероятно бесился, но переходить рамки дозволенного не мог — не позволяло присутствие посторонних, да и тогда его могли вообще из клана изгнать. Наруто просто поражался моей выдержке, особенно когда Нейджи, на пару с Кибой и парой тройкой своих одноклассников, начинал травить шуточки, насмехаться и обзывать меня. Его насмешки касались всего, до чего он только мог додуматься — от причёски до вечных прогулов, от места жительства до недавней резни в клане. Но он ни разу не упоминал Итачи, ведь однажды увидел как я саданула кулаком в рожу старшеклассника за неуважительные слова по отношению к моему старшему брату. Тот старшеклассник так сильно врезался головой о стену, что раскроил висок и потерял сознание, а его нос наверняка останется неестественно сломанным на всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
  
Меня часто дразнили из-за принадлежности к клану Учиха, но никто больше не смел сказать ни слова об Итачи или ком-то из моих близких родственников. А когда упоминали, даже косвенно, имя Наруто, мордобой был обеспечен, при чём я ни разу не сдерживалась. В больнице меня уже встречали как родного человека и всегда заселяло в одну и ту же палату, а я успела выучить имена половины персонала.   
  
Приют научил меня, что нужно не боятся отстаивать свои права и я делала это, невзирая даже на испорченную репутацию и частые подколы со стороны других учеников по этому поводу. Даже новенькие уже успели понять, что я обожаю подраться и медленно но верно начали это использовать. Порой я ясно видела, что они просто хотят найти спарринг-партнёра и это выводило ещё сильнее, чем если бы Нейджи безостановочно измывался надо мной или Наруто несколько часов подряд. Жутко бесило подобное отношение. Но изменить себя было практически нереально, а я по своей сути являлась крайне конфликтным человеком. Многие годы я старалась заглушать это откровенно отстойное качество своего характера, но никогда не получалось.   
  
Особо агрессивной я стала как раз после смерти сестры и это отпугнуло очень многих, кто раньше хоть как-то находил со мной общий язык. Наверное, зачастую безосновательная агрессия и взрывоопасность и были основными факторами, отталкивающими от меня людей, просто я никогда не задумывалась об этом всерьёз.   
  
Шисуи как-то сказал, что чтобы стать первоклассным ниндзя нужно уметь сохранять хладнокровие и не смотря на мой скептицизм по поводу его персоны в целом я не могла сказать, что его слова были лишены логики и какого-то личного опыта. Конечно, и он тоже, как оказалось, не лишён вспышек неконтролируемой злости. Но кто в мире без недостатков? Серьёзно, не существует же таких людей.   
  
В любом случае я очень надеялась, что хоть завтра, в день рождения Наруто, не случится никаких инцидентов, которые заставили бы меня вновь выйти из равновесия. Я искренне хотела провести этот день нормально. Ради Наруто.   
  
В конце концов он это заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(лат.) контроль по крови
> 
> P.S. О да, как же автор любит интриговать)   
> Кстати, можете не гуглить сестру Шисуи — это ОЖП (о да, очередная), чью историю я буду раскрывать сама. Это же касается чунинов из Киригакуре.


	16. Часть 14

— Просыпайся, Нару, торт в честь твоего дня рождения сам себя не съест!   
  
Наруто сонно рассмеялся, когда я с восклицанием прыгнула на его футон и начала разворачивать его из одеяльного кокона. Узумаки попытался заползти обратно, но я схватила его за ноги и потащила на себя, подхватив его заразительный смех.   
  
— Сасу-чан, ну прекрати! — сквозь смех попросил он, утирая выступившие на глаза слёзы.   
  
— Не-а! Я так старался ради твоей днюхи, а ты решил всё проспать! Поблажек не жди!   
  
Мы склубочились в один большой комок из рук и ног, торчащих во все стороны, смеялись и катались по полу, пытаясь взять верх друг над другом. В конце концов я заломила руки Наруто и с довольным видом нависла сверху, часто дыша и чуть подрагивая от энергетической вспышки.   
  
— Ты так просто от меня не отделае... — начала я, но тут Наруто дернулся, как-то странно перевернулся и вот уже я снизу, а он умостился на моих бёдрах, поёрзав, и с дико самодовольным видом отвёл мои руки вверх, за голову, перехватив их у локтей так, чтобы я не могла вывернутся. Чертёнок, наверняка у Шисуи научился.   
  
Лучезарно улыбаясь, он наклонился к моему лицу и приглушённо произнёс:   
  
— Так что ты там говорил насчёт подарка?   
  
Невольно и совершенно без моего ведома, вспыхнули щёки, а в паху как-то заныло от близкого контакта с чужим телом. Я как-то даже не хотела ёрзать, потому что если Нару почувствует, что у меня встал, ситуация выйдет не очень приятной. Для него, разумеется, мне в любом случае в радость. Вот чёрт, когда он вообще научился подлавливать меня? И вообще, когда его хватка успела стать такой сильной? Я явно что-то упустила.   
  
— Ну, если ты слезешь с меня, я, возможно, и смогу тебе показать. Но если ты хочешь подарок другого рода, то я могу и это устроить.   
  
Наруто моментально вспыхнул, поняв наконец, что поза, в которой он вдавил меня своим телом в пол, была совершенно не детской, а мои покрасневшие щёки значили не только запыхавшийся вид, но ещё и возбуждение, и тотчас отпрыгнул чуть ли не на метр, заливаясь краской.   
  
— Эх, а я наде~еялся, — елейно протянула я с ухмылкой, вгоняя его в ещё большее смятение. Приподнявшись на локтях, я пригладила топорщащиеся волосы и встала на ноги, отряхнувшись. — Ладно, идём, насчёт торта я не шутил.   
  
— Надеюсь, что насчёт всего остального всё-таки пошутил, — пробормотал Нару, тоже вставая и идя за мной. Но его смятение тут же улетучилось, стоило ему увидеть украшения на стенах и вырезанную из ватмана и раскрашенную разноцветными маркерами надпись, приклеенную к дверям кухни: «С днём рождения, Наруто!». Узумаки, не переставая улыбаться, забегал по комнате, поочередно любуясь всеми украшениями: яркими звёздочками на окнах, бумажными фонариками и шариками, свисающими с потолка и стен, оригами, красиво стоящими на столе, вырезанной гирляндой, в которой повторялось его собственное имя.   
  
Наруто был просто в восторге.   
  
Особенно ему понравилась огромная плюшевая игрушка, рыжий лис, на лапе которой была натянута бумажка.   
  
— Это подарок Наоми-сан. — объяснила я, кусая губу до крови лишь бы не рассмеяться от вида мелкого Наруто с огромной игрушкой в руках. Игрушка, к слову, была чуть ли не в два, если не в три, раза больше Наруто и смотрелась в его руках уморительно-мило. — Я рассказал ей о твоём дне рождения и она решила подарить тебе этого лиса. Нравится?   
  
— Очень! — радостно воскликнул Нару, прижимая к себе плюшевый подарок. Стянув листок с лапы, он прочитал записку и улыбнулся ещё шире.   
  
Умиляясь, я понаблюдала за несоразмерно маленьким Наруто, пытающимся устоять и не упасть, при этом донеся игрушку до кухни. Наконец, я сжалилась и помогла ему.   
  
Правда, стоило Наруто увидеть праздничный торт, и он тут же позабыл о каких-либо подарках, с воистину детским восторгом и непередаваемой радостью смотря на большой шоколадный торт на столе. Украшенный самодельными фигурками из домашней пастилки и желе, с карамельными ленточками, опоясывающими три шоколадных слоя, с чиби-фигуркой самого Наруто на верхнем слое и восьмью свечами вокруг — этот торт я по праву считала своим лучшим достижением кулинарии, за которое мне было не стыдно.   
  
— Это всё... ради меня? — внезапно дрогнувшим голосом спросил Нару и обернулся ко мне: в его глазах стояли слёзы, но на устах твёрдо держалась улыбка. Я просто кивнула, разведя в стороны руки и ожидая, когда он подойдёт для объятий. Он уткнулся носом в моё плечо и крепко обнял в ответ на мои поглаживания его спины и что-то бормотал, хотя кроме повторяющегося слова «спасибо» я ничего не разобрала.   
  
Мы простояли в пустующей кухне минут пять, обнимаясь и тихо переговариваясь; потом Наруто вытер мокрые щёки и засверкал всё ещё влажными глазами.   
  
— Я сделаю для твоего счастья всё, что только скажешь. Абсолютно всё. Хочу, чтобы ты никогда не переставал улыбаться, — пообещала я, поцеловав его в лоб и погладив по голове. — Я всегда, слышишь, _всегда_ , буду на твоей стороне.   
  
Наруто кивнул и в подтверждение моих слов лучезарно улыбнулся, хотя, кажется, у него уже должны были болеть щёки.   
  
Пригласив его наконец за стол, я дождалась пока он задует все свечи разом, вытащила их и уложила на отдельную тарелочку, нарезала торт и, рассказывая ему о том, из чего сделан тот или иной слой, положила несколько кусочков на свою и его тарелки. Наруто умял свои два куска со скоростью света и попросил добавки, с самом довольным видом поедая и их. Он обожал шоколад и я это знала. Поэтому бисквит в торте был полностью сделан из шоколада, прослойка и большинство фигурок тоже, а в карамели я растворила какао и создала причудливый рыже-коричневый цвет, который красиво переливался, если посмотреть на карамельку под лучами солнца.   
  
Поедая пятый кусок, Наруто внезапно замер и уставился в пустоту перед собой. Затем как-то подозрительно скривился, глянул на меня, а потом на моё удивление глухо спросил у самого себя: «Серьёзно? Зачем это спрашивать?»  
  
— Нару? В чём дело? — взволновано спросила я, всматриваясь в его лицо. Узумаки вздохнул и ткнул пальцев себе в висок.   
  
— Девятихвостый, — просто ответил он. — снова что-то бубнит там.   
  
— И что ему опять надо. — устало сказала я сама себе, но Наруто расценил это как вопрос и ответил:  
  
— Попросил кое-что.   
  
— _Попросил?_  
  
— Ага, сам удивился. — пожал плечами Наруто, запихивая в рот очередной кусок торта. — Я гумау, что Хухама хофел сказать тефе что-то.   
  
— Чего?   
  
— Я говорю, — прожевав, объяснил он. — что Курама хотел тебе что-то сказать.   
  
— Он? Мне? Зачем? И что?   
  
— Какой... рецепт у торта. — смущенно опустив голову, Нару глупо улыбнулся, будто пытаясь оправдать нелепый вопрос.   
  
— Ты сейчас на полном серьёзе заявляешь, что Курама, Девятихвостый Демон-Лис, один из сильнейших биджу, хочет узнать рецепт моего торта?   
  
— Да...  
  
— Ну, могло быть и хуже. — со смешком сказала я, встав с места, пошла искать листок и ручку. Найдя искомые, быстро накалякала рецепт с маленькими эскизиками сбоку и подтолкнула лист к Наруто. — Вот, это мой рецепт. Всегда пожалуйста. Передавай этой пушистой заразе привет.   
  
Наруто внезапно сморщился и даже зажмурился. Спустя пару секунд он рывком выдохнул воздух и фыркнул.   
  
— Курама тебя послал. Причём довольно изощренно. — заявил он на мой вопросительный взгляд. — Между прочим, это негуманное отношение к моей детской психике — заставлять меня слушать подобные ругательста, Сасу-чан.   
  
— Это ты ещё не слышал как я ругаюсь. — со смешком сказала я, ухмыльнувшись. — А твой Курама — старый хрыщ, который эксплуатирует только несколько особо распространённых выражений.   
  
Вновь скривившееся лицо Наруто ясно дало понять, что Курама категорически несогласен с моими выводами по поводу его словарного запаса.   
  
— Ну Сасу-чан! Ты специально его выводишь?   
  
— Ага, — кивнула я.   
  
— Бука!   
  
— Ну не дуйся, Наруто, я не хотел.   
  
Якобы обидевшись, Наруто надулся и отвернул голову, косо позыркивая в мою сторону. Вздохнув, я подошла поближе и обняла его, уткнувшись подбородком в блондинистые локоны на макушке.   
  
— Извини, ладно? Не хотел я тебя обидеть. Просто ты так мило выглядел, что я не смог удержаться.   
  
— Ну~у... — протянул он, будто сомневался в правдивости моих извинений. — Прощаю. — прозвучало как особо серьезный вердикт какой-то высшей инстанции, подарившей мне индульгенцию.   
  
Какой же он ребёнок. Милый, беззаботный и просто душка. Я влюблялась в него всё сильнее с каждым днём и готова была преподнести горы к его ногам, лишь бы только увидеть заветную улыбку и смешинку в небесно-голубых глазах. А эти ямочки на пухлых детских щёчках каждый раз когда он улыбался стоили каждая как все драгоценности этого мира. За возможность увидеть их вновь можно даже душу продать.   
  
Обнимашки медленно перекочевали со стула на диван в зале и мы, по-детски сюсюкаясь, уселись среди мягких подушек, с одной стороны укрывшись одеялом, а с другой прижатые подарочным плюшевым лисом. Наруто был на седьмом небе от счастья и практически буквально излучал лучи света, неконтролируемо улыбаясь.   
  
Было явственно видно, что это его первый настоящий день рождения. И это был первый раз, когда кто-то приготовил ему этот праздник.   
  
Видимо, даже сам факт того, что я готовилась к этому дню и подготовила всё в секрете приводил Наруто в экстаз и вызывал бурное ликование, окрыляя. Подобная забота, ещё и от Учихи, наверняка льстила его самолюбию, поэтому он с упоением, безостановочно лепетал что-то, благодарил и рассказывал о том как будет после уверять всех и каждого в моих лучших качествах как друга.   
  
Как раз во время его очередного восхищения праздничным тортом он внезапно замолчал, — что стало довольно сильной неожиданностью, ведь мои уши успели привыкнуть к шуму на задворках сознания — и после минутной паузы вдруг спросил у меня:   
  
— А когда день рождения Шису-куна?   
  
Вопрос этот на какое-то время поставил меня в тупик; поначалу я честно растерялась и глючила, так как мозг перестраивался на нужную волну. Когда же я наконец начала осмысливать вопрос, то к своему удивлению не смогла найти ответа: я банально не помнила.   
  
— Честно, не знаю, — на выдохе и как-то изумленно сказала я, всё ещё продолжая изо всех сил напрягать мозг в бесплодных попытках вспомнить заветную дату. — Хоть ты тресни, не помню. Даже приблизительно. А зачем тебе?  
  
— Ну, я подумал, что, может, если приготовить ему сюрприз, то он перестанет обижаться? — начал размышлять вслух Наруто. — К тому же, он такой нервный в последнее время, а твой торт наверняка сможет поднять ему настроение.   
  
Я хмыкнула на его последнее рассуждение.   
  
— Шисуи ненавидит сладкое. — сказала я; глаза Наруто стали как два блюдца.   
  
— Как можно не любить сладкое?! — с благоговейным ужасом воскликнул он и развёл руками, словно это было величайшим разочарованием в его жизни. — Я думал, что все любят сладкое! Как можно его не любить?  
  
— Ну, не знаю, просто. Ты ж его знаешь.   
  
— Да в том-то и проблема, что я уже в этом не уверен. — пробормотал он. Не согласится с ним было невозможно.   
  
Я уже просто устала удивляться, обнаруживая какой-то грязный секрет Шисуи. Помню, я действительно удивилась, когда поняла, что у его глаз больше одной способности, Кото Амацуками; потом я удивилась, когда он оказался не совсем уж и тем человеком, за которого себя выдавал; затем была ошарашена его радикальными мерами по отношению к себе. Когда объявилась его сестра, мне было просто в лом удивляться в очередной раз. Серьёзно. Воспринимать всё как ещё один всплывший наружу секрет было намного проще, чем раз за разом совершать шокирующие открытия и заниматься самокопанием на тему того, почему же он не сказал с самого начала. Просто надоело. Так что сейчас я не была удивлена тем, что банально не знала дату его рождения — я не спрашивала, зная, что его ответом будет «Не твоего ума дело, мелкая». Да, конечно, в последнее время его отношение ко мне и Нару изменилось, причём ощутимей чем можно было ожидать, но он как был скрытным настырным ублюдком, так им и остался, словно курица-наседка храня все свои секретики при себе и оберегая их как зеницу ока. Вот серьёзно, я скоро начну считать, что для него даже сказать дату рождения равно разглашению строжайшей тайны, какому-то ужасному преступлению.   
  
Не смотря на всё это, почему-то меня заинтересовало отсутсвие в моей памяти даты его днюхи. Очень заинтересовало. Я помнила довольно много дней рождения персонажей из «Наруто», потому что читала об том в датабуках и невольно выучила, но даты рождения Шисуи в голове как-то не нашлось. Память подвести не могла, а упасть в грязь лицом перед Нару я не могла и не хотела. Вот почему пообщала ему незамедлительно узнать так интересующую его немаловажную деталь биографии Шисуи и предоставить эти сведения в ближайшие сроки.   
  
Поскольку сидеть часами напролёт на диване в обнимку с подушкой и Нару стало уже как-то не особо интересно, я сослалась на ужаснейшее желание как можно скорее исполнить обещание и разузнать о днюхе Шисуи и, по-быстренькому переодевшись, показала Наруто где лежат оставшиеся подарки и убежала из дому, попутно пожелав Узумаки не скучать.   
  
Все лица, встретившиеся мне на улице, выглядели до боли угрюмыми и опечаленными. Ну конечно, день траура. А я и забыла. Забыла о том, что десятое октября не только день рождения Наруто, но и день нападения Кьюби на деревню и день смерти Четвёртого с Кушиной. Праздничное настроение немного развеялось, но я не позволила себе впасть в такое же уныние как и прохожие.   
  
Я долгое время мучала себя вопросом о реинкарнации и причине моего пребывания в мире Кишимото и сейчас совершенно не хотела вновь забивать себе этим голову. Наконец появилось желание жить и я не была намерена с ним расставаться.   
  
Как говорила мне мама, «Внутренний стержень каждого человека очень хрупок, но это не означает, что если он по какой-то причине сломался или повредился, то он уже не срастется. Все раны заживают, а шрамы — это наши жизненные уроки, из которых нужно выносить самое важное и никогда не забывать. Никогда не забывай тех людей, кто сломал твой внутренний стержень, но и помни тех, кто помог тебе его восстановить.». Эти слова засели в моей памяти, но до случившегося пару недель назад я не придавала им особого значения. Теперь же я поняла, _что именно_ она хотела до меня донести. Как же безмерно я была рада тому, что, утратив связь со своей семьёй, я всё ещё могла использовать их слова как опору в трудные моменты своей новой жизни. Жаль, что я совершенно не знаю как донести некоторые мысли до окружающих. Наши миры слишком разнятся, чтобы это было простой задачей.   
  
За философскими размышлениями я не заметила как дошла до мастерской Такахаши-сана, куда я, собственно, и направлялась. Старое, потрепанное предыдущей войной здание имело колорит и всегда привлекало меня уютным видом как снаружи, так и внутри.   
  
Я постучала для приличия и вошла в здание, оглянувшись. Всё осталось нетронутым с прошлого моего визита неделю назад. Только в кузне происходила какая-то возня, с характерным стуком ударялась кувалда о наковальню и шипел разгоряченный, искусно выплавленный метал.   
  
Я до сих пор не могла понять, почему ощущала себя здесь так свободно и легко, словно это был мой второй дом.   
  
— Такахаши-сан?   
  
На мой оклик в кузне на секунду замерли равномерные удары по металу, а после голос Такахаши-сана ответил:   
  
— Это ты, Саске?   
  
— Да, это я.   
  
— Проходи, не стесняйся.   
  
Я быстро прошла мимо стеллажей с вычурным оружием, созданным на заказ для богатых дворян, — так я называла всё высшее сословие вроде даймё и приближённых к нему лиц — и завернула за угол. Мигом меня обдало жаром и я потуже завязала повязку на лбу, что я использовала для удержания непослушных волос в постоянном недвижимом положении. Такахаши-сан приветливо улыбнулся мне, не отвлекаясь от нового заказа, и кивнул на соседнюю наковальню поменьше — мою наковальню, где он учил меня правильной ковке по металу.   
  
— Извините, мастер, я сегодня пришёл не на урок. Я хотел кое-что у вас узнать, — виноватым голосом сказала я, опустив взгляд на пол. — Можете дать один совет?   
  
Старый мастер опустил лезвие катаны в ледяную воду и та зашипела, словно сопротивляясь остыванию. Затем, вытащив её и начав полировку, он задумчиво произнёс:   
  
— Ты просишь у меня совета только когда дело доходит до Шисуи. Что случилось на этот раз?   
  
— Эм, да ничего, собственно. — ответила я. — Просто я хотел узнать... Ну, когда у него... день рождения...   
  
— День рождение? — переспросил Такахаши, а в следующую секунду рассмеялся так, что пришлось вытирать слёзы, выступившие на глазах. Отсмеявшись, он посмотрел на меня вопрошающим взглядом. — Ну ты, малец, и дал, конечно. Ни в жизнь не поверил бы, что спросишь такое.   
  
— Да я и сам понимаю как глупо это звучит!  
  
— Тогда чего же не спросишь у него сам, раз понимаешь?  
  
— Если честно, я... Он снова свалил куда-то, да ещё и наверняка обиделся на меня за то, что я привёл в дом... ну, его сестру старшую. Ту самую, которая была...   
  
— Я знаю об этом, можешь не утруждать себя пересказом, если и так чувствуешь себя виноватым. — перебил Такахаши-сан и я в неверии округлила глаза. На невысказанный вопрос мастер насмешливо фыркнул. — Да, как ты мог догадаться — он первым делом пришёл ко мне и всё рассказал. Отсюда и знаю я о том, что он вновь встретил Кофу. Жаль бедняжку, такая молодая ещё, а жизнь так потрепала.   
  
— Так значит... он настолько вам доверяет, что не только не побоялся показаться вам после якобы «смерти», но ещё и постоянно рассказывает какие-то секреты? — удивленная до предела, я просто не могла в это поверить. Я никогда бы не подумала, что у такого человека как Шисуи может быть желание высказаться перед кем-то. Разумеется, я понимала, что у каждого человека есть подобные желания, но Шисуи казался мне... ну, не знаю, каким-то особенным; кем-то, кто всё всегда держит в себе. Такое открытие стало очень любопытным.   
  
— Не постоянно, конечно, — заметил Такахаши. — но все же часто. Он любит поговорить о всяком и услышать мнение кого-то постарше.   
  
Осмысливая услышанное, я с минуту стояла в дверном проёме не двигаясь, лишь сложила руки на груди и сосредоточенно нахмурилась. Эта новость... ладно, признаюсь, это был подлый удар в спину и я этого никак не ожидала. Серьёзно? Да, он говорил, что доверяет старому мастеру по ковке оружия, но чтобы настолько!   
  
Чёрт, что ещё мне придётся узнать об этом загадочном Учихе?   
  
— Так когда у него день рождения? — повторила я свой вопрос, в задумчивости поглаживая подбородок. Такахаши-сан усмехнулся. В его глазах заиграл странный блеск, который я не видела ни у одного пожилого человека до этого. Или это просто была игра света, блик, отражение от кованного оружия. Я склонялась к последнему, ведь такой насмешливой иронии было невозможно передать одним только взглядом.   
  
— Раз уж ты так настойчиво хочешь это узнать — девятнадцатое октября.   
  
Девятнадцатое? Октябрь? Это же через полторы недели!   
  
Я как-то резко дернулась и воскликнула:   
  
— Блин, почему я раньше не спросил! Я же никогда не успею!   
  
— Не успеешь что?   
  
— Ну... — тут я чуть-чуть замялась, заломив руки. Было немножко стыдно перед взрослым человеком. Совсем капельку. Малюсенькую. — Я хотел... какой-то подарок приготовить, что ли. А за неделю разве успеешь?   
  
— Хм, — задумчиво произнес мастер и обдал меня оценивающим взглядом. — Ладно, я тебе помогу. Ты хороший малый и я не против, чтобы ты узнал Шисуи получше. Вот тебе адрес, — он быстро выхватил карандаш из-за уха, затем нашёл на стоящем рядом столе огрызок бумаги и нацарапал какие-то цифры в перемешку с буквами, и всучил мне. — Там сейчас живет Кофуку. Она тебе поможет. Лучше старшей сестры его никто не знал.   
  
— Огромное вам спасибо! — воскликнула я с искренней улыбкой и, в порыве чувств, приобняла кузнеца. Тот похлопал меня по плечу и, фыркнув, отстранился, бормоча что-то о экспрессивности молодёжи. Я же была на седьмом небе от счастья. Повезло так повезло! Наруто уж точно обрадуется!   
  
Еще несколько раз поблагодарив Такахаши-сана, я выбежала на улицу и со всех ног помчалась в другой конец деревни, время от времени сверяясь с выданным мне листком. Вскоре более менее ухоженные улицы сменились откровенными трущобами; также я пробежала мимо старого приюта с неопрятно серыми потресканными стенами, где когда-то жил Наруто. Спустя пару минут розысков, я наконец нашла написанный адрес.   
  
Дом выглядел очень маленьким, внешняя отделка вся в трещинах и каких-то надписях, единственное маленькое окно хоть и имело двойное стекло, но всё же треснуло прямо посередине, зигзагом разломившись на две почти идеальные половинки. Крыша, по всей видимости, прохудилась и зимой в помещение точно насыпет снега если ничего не предпринять.   
  
Этот дом разительно отличался от клановых особняков, в которых единственной проблемой были кровавые разводы на стенах.   
  
Я громко постучала в дверь, но, побоявшись нечаянно сбить ненадёжную конструкцию с петель, всё же взвесила приложенную силу и приложила максимум аккуратности. Поначалу всё было тихо, а затем послышались шёрохи, шебуршание, звук проворачиваемого ключа и вот я вновь увидела Кофуку.   
  
Она выглядела сонно-удивлённой, тёмные густые волосы лежали так, что сразу становилось ясно — она спала и я её разбудила. А простенькое белое кимоно, что было на ней надето, подтверждало догадку.   
  
Мне вдруг стало неловко. Черт, почему не подумала о том, что только я одна такая раняя пташка?   
  
— Саске? — недоумевающе спросила старшая сестра Шисуи, приподняв бровь. — Как ты меня нашёл?   
  
— Такахаши-сан дал адрес. — ответила я, хотя сдавать мастера изначально не хотела. — Послушайте, — я решила сразу перейти к делу. — Вы... не могли бы дать мне совет? По поводу Шисуи.   
  
— Тс! — шикнула она и заозиралась по сторонам. Затем распахнула дверь пошире и кивком головы попросила зайти внутрь. Я повиновалась и прошмыгнула мимо неё, забегая в малюсенькую прохожую.   
  
Признаться, такого маленького помещения я давно не видела. Разве что когда сама в приюте жила. Вся эта обшарпанность, голые стены, отсутствие практически всех нужных предметов мебели — всё это наводило на мысль о глубокой бедности.   
  
Кофуку-сан показала рукой на дверной проём левее от меня и я прошла туда, увидев практически идентичную, разве что в несколько раз усугублённую, картину: это был зал, но с одним только столом по центру, двумя стульями около него, раскладным диваном у стены и маленьким книжным шкафом у боковой стены. Всё. Больше ничего. Ни ковра, ни малейшего убранства. Минимализм да и только. Хотя, я сразу ощутила женскую руку. Комната хоть и была маленькой, но ощущался какой-то своеобразный уют от прибранности и чистоты, а мелкие детали вроде маленьких фигурок и оригами на полках шкафа давали надежду, что не всё ещё потеряно.   
  
Я не решилась сесть на диван, опасаясь нечаянно сломать его или даже упасть самой, поэтому осторожно плюхнулась на стул, проверив его перед этим на прочность прикосновением. Кофуку как раз вернулась, увидела как я аккуратно сажусь и хмыкнула, усевшись на стул напротив. Уперев одну ладонь в щёку и взмахнув второй, она спросила:   
  
— Так что ты там хотел насчёт Шисуи?   
  
— Я недавно узнал, что у него через неделю с небольшим день рождение, и решил приготовить подарок, но я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что он любит и что ему может понравится. Поэтому я решил, что вы, ну, может, смогли бы как-то помочь.   
  
— Ага~, вот в чём вопрос, — внезапно улыбнувшись, женщина кивнула сама себе и резко встала, подойдя к шкафу. Я удивленно приподняла брови, следя за её копошением у верхней полки. Когда она развернулась, в её руках покоилась увесистая книга или скорее альбом, которую та прижимала к груди.   
  
— Думаю, это тебе поможет. — ответила на мой немой вопрос Рюноскэ и бухнула фолиант на стол передо мной. — Это наш семейный альбом.   
  
Удивление сменилось предвкушением, стоило мне услышать эти слова, и я пододвинула к себе явно старую реликвию. Пыль толстым слоем укрывала альбом и пришлось несколько раз провести по форзацу рукавом кофты, чтобы увидеть красивейшее оформление из чёрных узоров, плавно перетекающих один в другой и складывающихся посередине в слово «Учиха». Переплёт мог по праву называется красивым, а корешок альбома имел вычурность истинной реликвии клана Учиха. Ляссе алого цвета было немного потрёпано, но всё так же крепко держалось, созданное из каких-то мягких, но прочных локонов.   
  
Я с благоговейным трепетом открыла альбом и увидела фоторграфию, приклеенную к титульной странице. Семья из пяти человек — отец семейства сидел на корточках, мягко улыбаясь и приобнимая за плечи двух девочек, очень схожих между собой, рядом с ним стояла, пригнувшись и положив изящную ладонь на плечо мужа, молодая женщина в традиционном кимоно, а посередине сидел на траве ребёнок, которому можно было дать от силы пять лет, и радостно улыбался на камеру, щуря глаза. Если бы я не знала, что это фото семьи Шисуи, я никогда бы не сказала, что вот этот радостный ребёнок — он. Кто угодно, но только не этот скрытный и всегда хмурый парень, бинтующий правую часть лица из-за отсутствия глаза.   
  
Несколько минут я разглядывала фотографию, пока Кофуку недвижимо стояла позади и, перегнувшись через моё плечо, следила за моей реакцией.   
  
— Это было чуть больше двадцати лет назад. — сказала она с едва скрытой ностальгией в голосе.   
  
— А кто из этих девочек — вы? — поинтересовалась я, продолжая рассматривать заинтересовавшие меня фигуры. Женщина ткнула пальцев в ту, что находилась справа, ни сказав ни слова. Я присмотрелась и действительно увидела схожие черты. По крайней мере глаза. Теперь я чётко увидела, что глаза выглядели точь-в-точь, не поменявшись с годами.   
  
Насмотревшись, я перевернула страницу. Здесь находилось восемь фотографий и все они запечатлели молодого мужчину с не менее молодой женщиной. С молчаливого позволения достав одну, я прочитала: «Кагами и Мэй Учиха». Мэй Учиха. Красиво звучит. Мэй... Действительно красивое имя. И выглядит эта женщина так, что я прямо вижу какой хорошей матерью она была для своих детей.   
  
Всунув фото на место, я вновь перевернула страницу. На этот раз половина фотографий была о каком-то неизвестном мне ребёнке, а вторая о уже более повзрослевшей его ипостаси. На первых четырёх фото малютка в пелёнках был по очерёди запечатлён с отцом, плачущей от счастья матерью, а затем с одной и второй сестрой. На следующих же было видно как маленький Шисуи, — а это сто процентов был он — сначала лежит в кроватке в обнимку с плюшевым зайцем, потом как лыбится с отсутствующими зубами в камеру, затем лёжа на спине пытается дотянутся слишком короткими ручками до пальцев ног, а на последней — как он тихо сопел под боком у маленькой девочки. Это была помолодевшая версия Кофуку.   
  
Я не смогла не улыбнутся, посмотрев на последнюю картину. Кофуку заметила это и, кажется, тоже улыбнулась.   
  
Следующие две страницы были сплошь в фотках двух практически идентичных девочек — Кофуку и Айро, как гласили подписи. Им обеим было не более пяти-шести и они либо таскали друг у друга игрушки, либо были выпачканы в какой-то желтой жиже, похожей на желе или кашу. Как раз во время просмотра последней фотки с вымазанными детскими мордашками я услышала короткий смешок.   
  
Потом снова был Шисуи — повзрослевший года на два-три, он самозабвенно ползал по траве у качели, где качалась его мать. Следом похожая фотография, но с одной из девочек — Айро — чьи длинные кучерявые волосы заплетала Мэй.   
  
Это была последняя фотография, где была изображена мать семейства. Больше она ни разу не появилась.   
  
Сразу же следом за этим листком шли уже более взрослые фото, на которых дети подросли и где Шисуи можно было смело дать заслуженных шесть лет, а его сёстрам где-то по двенадцать-пятнадцать, может даже больше. Старшая, Кофуку, уже почему-то выглядела измученной, а под глазами отливали синяки. В самих же глазах, в которых изо всей силы пыталась проявится радость, всё равно выплывала необъяснимая печаль. Младшая сестра тоже улыбалась как-то натянуто. Один только Шисуи выглядел непринуждённо и беззаботно.   
  
Следующий разворот, и у меня моментально сложилось стойкое ощущение, что в этот раз фотоаппарат выкрали дети дабы сфотографировать отца за работой или просто понаделать странные фотки, ведь по-другому объяснить размытые контуры и пятно непонятного происхождения на одной фотографии было невозможно. Кофуку опять весело фыркнула за моей спиной и это подтвердило догадку.   
  
Далее шло несколько фотографий с Шисуи и Айро в официальной форме Учих и с повязками Конохи на лбах, а потом почти такая же фотка, но только вместо Айро там стояла Кофуку, у которой повязка висела на шее. На самой последней фотографии, в нижней правом углу, молодого генина приобнимал за плечи такой же молодой Фугаку, одетый в традиционное учиховское одеяние с широкими полами и высоким воротником.   
  
Следующая страница меня удивила, а точнее даже очень удивила. На ней были не фото, а рисунки. Много рисунков, вкладенных в отверстия для фотографий. По большей части эскизы домов и пейзажей, но на двух из них промелькнули робкие наброски чьих-то лиц, смутно напоминающих мне Мэй, Кофуку и Айро на предыдущих страницах альбома.   
  
Когда я спросила об этом, Кофуку-сан утвердительно кивнула.   
  
— Да, это я, мама и сестра, — подтвердила она. — Но портреты Шисуи никогда рисовать не умел. Это нарисовал отец.   
  
Не став больше расспрашивать, я всунула пожелтевшие и иссохшиеся с годами листки обратно и перелистнула страницу.   
  
Это была первая фотография, где Шисуи выглядел неимоверно уставшим, вымотанным и по-взрослевшим лет на пять, а то и десять. В его взгляде крылась отрешённость и сосредоточенность, такая непривычная после созерцания детской радости. Вот такой взгляд я помню. Именно так он очень часто смотрит на меня во время тренировок.   
  
Кстати, именно здесь я почему-то уже не увидела Айро. И я поначалу даже не обратила внимание. Честно, подумала, что просто забыли вложить нужную фотографию.   
  
Но и на следующем развороте ничего не оказалось. Был Шисуи, был Кагами, тоже уставший, но всё же выглядевший довольно бодро, один раз мелькнула физиономия Кофуку. Всё. И все выглядели будто недавно перенесли какое-то горе.   
  
Я не стала спрашивать, ведь не хотела услышать ответ. Серьёзно, я этого не хотела. Понимая, что так просто человек из семейного альбома не пропадает, я просто не хотела услышать подтверждение догадки, которое просто не хотела видеть правдой.   
  
Но через разворот исчезла и Кофуку. А Кагами стал совсем уж убитым. Также здесь вновь появился черновой рисунок, где виднелся эскиз вида леса со стороны реки, с левого берега, если точнее, и вид на скалы сразу следом. Несколько линий выглядели размыто, а в тех местах, если пригляделся, были отчетливо видны присохшие за года, но чёткие следы от капель. Слёзы. Я готова была поклясться.   
  
Чуть хрустнула спинка стула, на котором я сидела, под напором руки Кофуку. Она настолько сильно сжала пальцы, что чуть не разломала старое дерево, превратив его в щепки. Я услышала несколько глубоких вздохов, а после перевернула страницу.   
  
Маленький Итачи на руках у улыбающегося Шисуи — это самое милое и беззащитное существо, которое я когда-либо видела в своей жизни. Настолько милое, что просто до одури. А Шисуи впервые выглядел воодушевлённо, смотря на трёхлетнего ребёнка на своих коленях как на маленькое чудо.   
  
И снова рисунки. Теперь я сразу определила, чьи они — у Шисуи была характерная манера выводить короткие линии с легкими нажатиями под конец и это явственно виднелось в неумелом, — хоть оттого и не менее привлекательном — портрете Итачи, из-за пухлых щёчек которого я улыбнулась без собственного ведома.   
  
Кофуку внезапно остановила меня ладонью, когда я захотела пролистнуть дальше, и я покорно остановилась, посмотрев на неё.   
  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты пока не смотрел дальше, хорошо? — с вежливой улыбкой попросила она, вновь отходя к шкафу.   
  
— Хорошо. Если вы не хотите — я не буду смотреть.   
  
— Вот, держи эти фотографии. Вложи их на пустые последние страницы и ни в коем случае не смотри. — мягко пригрозила она, вручая мне стопку из чуть больше чем двадцати фотографий и мешочек с какой-то шебуршащей штукой внутри. Увидев моё непонимание, она усмехнулась, объясняя: — Это плёнка. Раньше её использовали вместо фотоаппаратов.   
  
Оу. Плёнка. Она и здесь была. Интересно.   
  
— Хорошо, сделаю всё как вы сказали. — кивнула я, положив скрученные вещи в карман. — Спасибо вам за это.   
  
И я встала, собираясь уходить. Но Кофуку внезапно удивленно меня окликнула:   
  
— А разве ты не заберёшь альбом? Куда же ты фотографии-то вложишь?  
  
На секунду я замерла, а затем перевела взгляд на старый, искусно созданный переплёт.   
  
— Но ведь это ваш альбом! Как я могу забрать его? Уж лучше я что-то сам придумаю...   
  
— Нет, альбом не только мой. — возразила она и, тоже встав, протянула его мне. — Он принадлежит также и Шисуи. Передашь ему, что это подарок от меня?   
  
— Передам. — на выдохе, и я аккуратно забираю увесистый талмуд, прогибаясь под большим весом.   
  
Она сопровождает меня до выхода, а после, когда я в очередной раз поблагодарила и попрощалась, вдруг наклоняется и целует меня в лоб, нежно проведя ладонью от макушки к затылку и ероша волосы. Я замираю, ощущая тепло, разливающееся по телу, и подаюсь навстречу, улыбаясь. Кофуку тоже улыбнулась и обняла меня, сказав, что очень рада, что такая как я появилась у её младшего брата.   
  
Я возвращалась домой не только с чувством выполненного долга, но ещё и с твёрдым ощущением, что в нашей семье наконец всё станет на лад.


	17. Отступление. Шисуи.

Шисуи долгие годы пытался понять — в чём смысл его жизни. Когда он отдавал свой глаз Итачи он искренне верил в то, что он живёт ради лучшего будущего деревни. В тот момент, когда в его память ворвались воспоминания неизвестной ему до этого девушки, он перестал считать, что деревню, скрытую в листве, что-то ещё может спасти. Когда Кристина с самым серьезнейшим видом заявила, что остановит грядущую войну, он еле сдержал себя, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
Шисуи был реалистом. Точнее, пессимистично-параноидальным реалистом, готовым к любым развитиям событий. У него был план для любого случая, даже свою смерть он спланировал. Но он явно был не готов к объявлению пришельца из параллельного мира, настырной девчонки с горящим предвкушением взглядом и живыми, истинно не Учиховыми, ярко-зелёными глазами. Она сломала в его жизни всё, что только можно было, все возможные стены, которые он строил так долго, ворвалась в обнимку с Наруто и с широкой улыбкой заявила, что теперь он часть семьи. И он поклялся, что вернёт её к реалиям мира шиноби. Такие легкомысленные не жили долго, а у него были планы. Большие планы на девушку, знающую практически подетально события последующих десяти лет.  
  
Он не учёл одного — девушка ненавидела, когда её жизнью командовали.  
  
И сразу же взъелась, чуть ли не зашипела на его попытки направить её по нужному ему руслу. Сделать так, как это выходило с Итачи, в данном случае было невозможно. Привыкнув к повиновению среди одноклановцев, а также проецируя образ Саске на пришельцу из иного мира, он довольно сильно злился, когда она проявляла характер и пыталась показать ему, что чего-то стоит. На самом деле это было не так — её сила ровнялась максимум силе генина или слабенького чунина, а те высоты его мастерства, которые он достигал упорным трудом, ей были просто непостижимы.  
  
 _Обычная. Совершенно обычная._  
  
Шисуи ненавидел её за это. Ненавидел за то, что, по воле случая обретя тело его соклановца, брата Итачи, она была совершенно обычной, не такой, как Учихи.  
  
Она любила рисовать, увлекалась искусством, пела странные песни на неизвестном языке, моясь в душе и мурлыкала под нос странные мелодии, когда чистила зубы; она без угрызений совести выбрасывала клановую одежду с высоким воротником и покупала другую — футболки, майки, рубашки, свитера: всё, что отличалось бы по фасону; её дико бесила прическа предыдущего владельца тела и она начала отращивать волосы, а, когда она думала, что никто не видит, вертелась перед зеркалом и делала разные причёски с помощью заколок и невидимок; она отлично готовила и быстро понимала, какая еда кому из них нравится; её привычки были привычками обычного человека, даже её речь, суждения не имели вычурности или того полёта мысли, как у Учихи.  
  
Шисуи искренне не понимал, почему она так тянется к нему, человеку, умеющему лишь убивать. Да, убивать профессионально и со вкусом, но только и всего. Из её воспоминаний он вычленял то, что она, не имея семьи половину жизни, занималась самообразованием — из принципа училась на отлично в школе, научилась играть на каком-то инструменте, который называла «гитарой», развила навык рисования и даже выработала свой стиль, делала всё возможное и невозможное для брата с сестрой, делая за деньги абсолютно любую работу. В нескольких из её воспоминаний он увидел как она подсматривала за тренировками каратистов из соседних кустов и потом отрабатывала дома эти приёмы — так он узнал, откуда у неё этот странный боевой стиль.  
  
После того как она спасла Наруто от побоев, хотя он и не являлся для неё никем, разве что только персонажем, когда-то мотивирующим её на какие-то поступки, Шисуи всерьёз задумался над разбежностями между тем, что она говорит, и тем, что делает. Её слова слишком часто не отвечали действительности.  
  
Она старалась выглядеть как парень и вести себя соответственно, старалась показывать только надменность и присущую Учихам гордость, старалась вести себя подобающе статусу. Старалась быть сильной. Быть примером подражания для Наруто. Не показывать страха перед жизнью шиноби. Не быть изгоем. Не быть слабой в глазах Шисуи.  
  
Однажды он увидел как разлетелась вдребезги маска сильной женщины. Это было спустя несколько дней после того как он «связал» её своей кровью. Она сидела в своей спальне, приподнимала руки и разводила их в стороны, смотрела на тонкую нить чакры между запястьями, а затем что-то бормотала под нос. Тогда он хотел было уйти, но что-то его остановило. Позже он искренне пожалел, что остался.  
  
По её щекам потекли слёзы. Сначала он даже не понял, что произошло; просто в какой-то момент она наклонила голову и подогнула колени, обняв себя руками, а после на её одежде стали проявляйся мокрые пятна. Беззвучно. Она плакала полностью беззвучно. Словно приучив себя к этому с детства — она не издала ни звука, даже когда её плечи уже не подрагивали, а беспрерывно тряслись от сдерживаемых рыданий. Присмотревшись, Шисуи уловил движение её губ.  
  
 _«Ненавижу»_  
  
Всего одно слово. Одно единственное слово, но оно въелось в его мозг и начало разъедать изнутри. Шисуи понимал, почему она его возненавидела. Он даже понимал, почему она ни разу не сказала ему это в лицо.  
  
Он видел страх в её глазах каждый раз, когда она заговаривала с ним или просто пересекалась взглядом. Она боялась. Боялась его. Боялась первое время даже слово произнести в его присутствии, постоянно смотря на свои руки и сосредоточенно хмуря брови.  
  
Он понимал, что ограничение её воздействия на окружающий мир было правильным решением, это было действительно нужно, но и не отнимало того факта, что ему было больно осознавать, что она боится к нему приближаться. Кристина слишком легкомысленно воспринимала мир и считала, что с легкостью добьётся всего, что она задумала, и его поступок просто напросто снял с неё розовые очки. Шисуи думал, что она, будучи проницательной девушкой, тоже понимала это. Даже не так. Понимала и принимала. Именно поэтому ей было так больно — она не просто понимала первопричины его поступка, но ещё и осознавала его правильность, отчего усугублялось её самокопание.  
  
Зато Шисуи стал замечать, что она меняется. Очень быстро меняется и подстраивается под новые условия жизни. Порой он замечал как беззвучно шевелятся её губы, произнося очередное ругательство, но не мог прикопаться — по факту, она не произносила ни звука. Намного большим удивлением для него стало то, что она подстраивалась именно под него одного. Он любил карри с мясной подливой и вскоре на обед они ели исключительно карри, разве что Наруто втихаря поедал свой свежезаваренный рамен. Шисуи любил жасминовый чай и на вторую неделю обнаружил, что Кристина мастерски готовит именно этот сорт, заваривая как раз так как он любил. В конце концов он спросил напрямую, потому что ему было искренне интересно услышать ответ. Правда, её слова были слишком прозаичны. Обычные наблюдения. Она сказала, что просто наблюдала за ним и следила за изменениями. Сказала, что несколько раз специально приносила ему разные сорта чая и разную еду, чтобы понять, что он больше любит. Такая уловка была довольно оригинальной и Шисуи её оценил, но впредь пообещал себе быть более сдержанным по проявлению эмоций.  
  
Для Шисуи Кристина стала своего рода отдушиной, но в совершенно ином, непривычном обычному человеку, смысле. Он словно пробовал на ней разные виды взаимодействия, а после применял наиболее успешные к другим людям — к тому же Наруто он с самого начала решил относится намного более лояльно и терпимо. Невольную переселенку из другого мира же он считал уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понять, что с ней никто цацкаться не будет, и хотел не дать обмануть себя детским телом Саске, думая: «Эй, ну она должна понять!», «Я бы точно сделал именно так в другой раз», «В шестнадцать я уже убивал на войне, так что она потерпит пару дельных замечаний». Он не взвешивал слова и не думал о последствиях каких-то оброненных вскользь комментариев. Просто порой замечал грусть, по-взрослому искреннее разочарование в её глубоких глазах.   
  
Но не останавливал себя.   
  
Со временем он понял, что мерить её по меркам своего мира было глупо. Правда, понял слишком поздно, когда после практически любого его слова, особенно обращённого в сторону её стоящей на месте силы стихийных техник клана Учиха, в чёрных глазах детского тела виднелось одно лишь разочарование. Иногда в себе, иногда направленное на него. Обычно в этих глазах всегда была усталость с примесью апатии и отрешенности. Очень, очень редко проскальзывала злость, но Шисуи почему-то казалось, что усталость задавливала собой её проявления и вновь возвращала девушку в первичное состояние.   
  
Новоиспечённый глава клана Учиха был не в восторге от подобного, но не хотел ничего менять — в конце концов, именно этого он и добивался. Чтобы она не лезла в его жизнь, не старалась найти к нему подход или чем-то помочь, а просто оставила всё как есть и даже не пыталась.   
  
Он хотел этого. Когда-то хотел.   
  
Но... что-то изменилось в нём. Что-то глубоко внутри. Он перестал хотеть отгонять от себя людей, отпугивая их своей замкнутостью. Наруто видел это, — причём Шисуи никак не мог понять как у мелкого сына Минато это выходит — и специально прилипал с самыми различными просьбами, пытался заново свести разругавшихся Учих. Его оптимизм каким-то немыслимым образом напомнил Шисуи о той семье, которую обещала ему Кристина ещё в первые дни знакомства, и ему стало стыдно за свои поступки.   
  
Да, ему на полном серьёзе стало стыдно. Ему, Шисуи Учихе.   
  
Он даже не попытался оправдать это тем, что она была девушкой. Всё-таки, он прекрасно осознавал какую работу она ежедневно проделывала, чтобы его насмешки убавились хоть на йоту.   
  
Шисуи наконец заметил, какой уставшей она приходила под вечер с полигона.   
  
Он наконец заметил некоторые детали, на которые не обращал раньше внимания, но которые были слишком важными для понимания всей картины.   
  
У Саске всегда, _всегда_ , была шершавая, потрескавшаяся кожа на костяшках пальцев, ведь она всегда разбивала их в кровь на тренировках и в уличных боях.  
  
Её губы начинали кровоточить от малейшего, даже не сильного, соприкосновения — настолько изгрызенными они были. Причём Шисуи часто замечал как она специально надкусывает их, а затем слизывает выступившую кровь. Это было странно, но не менее странным было удовлетворение на её лице и лёгкая улыбка, что всегда сопровождала сие действо. Тогда Шисуи впервые усомнился в её психическом здоровье.   
  
У неё _всегда_ были с собой сигареты и от неё вечно пахло дымом. Запах на её одежде не смывался даже после стирки — Шисуи лично проверил.   
  
Она _уже_ пристрастилась к алкоголю.   
  
Из всех своих одноклассников она дружила только с Наруто и Шикамару, хотя ещё минимум человек десять просто мечтали с ней подружится. Она же будто специально этого не замечала.   
  
Её уличные драки можно было снимать на плёнку и выдавать в кино — таких красочных показательных мордобоев тяжело сыскать.   
  
Если она по собственной инициативе выдавливала из себя хотя бы три предложения в его присутствии — Шисуи считал это своей личной победой.   
  
У неё был чуть ли не фетиш на прикосновения — она практически всегда вздрагивала при физическом контакте, а особенно сильно это проявлялось, если этот контакт происходит между руками. Вскоре Шисуи обнаружил, что всё её тело — одна большая эрогенная зона, а наибольший экстаз для неё это осторожные но настойчивые почёсывания у ушей или просто перебирание локонов её волос.   
  
Вскоре после обнаружения этих открытий он неумело, но в своём стиле начал пытаться загладить вину. Он знал, что никогда не умел просить прощения и понимал, что бессмысленно говорить ей это, поэтому просто выказывал это поступками. Вновь начал тренировать, показывал какие-то интересные техники, стал терпимее, сводил Наруто с Саске в специальных тренировочных боях, чтобы показать каждому из них уровень чужой силы.   
  
Всё это стоило ему немалых усилий над собой.   
  
Но чего не сделаешь ради семьи.   
  
Лишь потеряв всё, он осознал важность подобных вещей как родные, близкие люди, которые смогут поддержать и не бросят тебя из корыстных побуждений. Повидав немало горя, он наконец научился давать другим людям что-то хорошее. Точнее, не просто другим людям — тем двоим, кто с самого начала старался ради него.   
  
Наруто с Саске, в конечном счёте, появились в его списке ценностей с пометкой «семья».   
  
Теперь там стало на два человека больше — кроме Итачи, сестёр и отца, разумеется, больше никого в нём не числилось.   
  
Старший Учиха маленькими шажочками двигался по направлению к сближению с этими двумя; порой путь и вправду можно было назвать тернистым.   
  
Вообще, у Шисуи было твёрдое ощущение, что он многодетный отец-одиночка, да ещё и безработный почти-преступник. Плюс, все его дети были приёмными и к каждому нужно было уметь найти подход. Ни за кого он пока не мог быть горд, потому что все они только оступались на жизненном пути: Итачи вырезал клан и свалил из деревни, Наруто вообще не определился ещё, чего хочет от жизни, Саске гналась сразу за десятью зайцами и раз за разом упускала из виду важные детали. Да, он не отрицал — данный ей природой аналитический ум, а в добавок к нему ещё и женская логика с недюжинной смышлёностью делали её сильным противником, но порой ей банально не хватало опыта. Это было довольно странно — она разбиралась в таких серьёзных вещах, как военная политика, основы экономического развития страны или психология взаимоотношений между людьми, но терялась при вопросе о том, каким она видит своё будущее или что она считает своими идеалами. С Наруто такой проблемы не было: тот просто хотел сделать всех счастливее и добрее по отношению к друг другу.   
  
Однажды Кристина сказала Наруто, что понимает каково ему жилось в приюте, но Узумаки закономерно удивился и с улыбкой спросил, как именно она об этом узнала — по его мнению Саске потерял семью пару месяцев назад и не может судить о его жизни. Шисуи увидел блеск горечи и боли в глазах Кристины в тот момент, но после она натянуто заулыбалась и сказала, что лишь преувеличила. Сказала, что понимает только приблизительно. _Она солгала._  
  
В другой раз Кристина, наконец разрешившая ему сокращать своё имя до дружеского «Крист», спросила у него, как у мастера различных иллюзий и уловок с подсознанием, как лучше всего обмануть какого-то квалифицированного шиноби, заставив его поверить в то, что атакуемый им человек на самом деле клон. После расспроса она всё-таки призналась, что хочет быть на шаг впереди Орочимару, открывшего охоту на уцелевших Учих. И также после некоторой неловкой паузы добавила, что она всегда восхищалась его техникой мерцающего тела, когда он двигался настолько быстро, что остаточный образ даже мог атаковать противника.   
  
Она долго его уговаривала. Очень долго. Ведь он не хотел, чтобы она затевала какие-то игры с одним из саннинов.   
  
В конце концов, он каким-то образом поддался на её уловки. Он, по правде, и сам не понял как ей удалось себя уговорить, и списывал всё на женскую проницательность, хотя в глубине души признал истинную причину — желание видеть её успехи во время тренировок.   
  
Шисуи вообще очень любил учить, и не важно кого. Это приносило ему небывалое наслаждение — делится накопленными знаниями с молодыми, чем-то помогать, слышать это «сенсей» у своего имени. Особенно он желал услышать это прозвище, «Шисуи-сенсей», именно от неё, хоть и понимал, что она, возможно, никогда не захочет опустится, по её мнению, до такого уровня.   
  
Также, не смотря на всё это, в её случае они делились опытом обоюдно. Частенько бывало так, что она, сама того не ведая, своими словами или делами меняла какие-то из его личных убеждений. Одно из них было тем, что женщины не способны учится по той же программе, что и мужчины, и из них выходят более слабые шиноби. Крист наглядно развеяла этот миф, начав быстро навёрстывать упущенное и впитывая информацию как губка, с каждым разом учась на своих ошибках. На каждом новом спарринге Шисуи невольно замечал, что она изменяет детали своего боевого стиля, гибко подстраиваясь и научившись ловко уворачиваться от некоторых его атак.   
  
Шисуи довольно часто ловил себя на мысли, что он удивляется, следя за её собственными тренировками — как она закрывала глаза и ходила по дому, натыкаясь на предметы, но с упорством продолжала пытаться делать все обыденные вещи на ощупь. Он понимал, что это на случай эксцессов с глазами, но ни разу не сдержал себя от смешков, видя как она неуверенно спотыкается о пустоту, навострят уши при малейшем шорохе или дергается в сторону от не пойми чего. Наруто делал это за компанию и пару раз они врезались друг в друга, а ещё три раза даже нечаянно поцеловались. При этом ужасно краснели, просили прощения и выглядели до одури милыми. Как настоящие дети. Шисуи не уставал умиляться с подобных картин.  
  
Правда, также от вида смущённых, покрасневших детей, а особенно замечая как отводит глаза Крист, Шисуи вспоминал о проведённой с ней ночи. Право, он и сам лишь потом полностью осознал, что именно произошло, и до сих пор не мог вспомнить, кто из них стал инициатором. Да, он любил заниматься сексом с другими парнями и да, он понял это очень, очень давно — ещё на первых миссиях, когда его группу и ещё некоторых других джонинов отправляли на войну. Как не поддаться эмоциям, тому адреналину, что непереставая кипит в крови на протяжении часов, если не дней? Тогда ни один из них не знал точного ответа на этот вопрос и все они дружно решали проблему как могли. А учитывая наплевательское отношение к гендерной самоидентификации никто ни разу не осудил другого за подобные действа.   
  
Не мудрено, что он удивился с реакции Крист на свою ориентацию — он-то сам считал всё это естественным. Конечно, он не желал обидеть её своими словами, якобы возбудившись не от её собственного, женского, тела, а от тела Саске, — сам он считал это явной педофилией и презирал людей с подобными фетишами — но после она сама сказала ему, что не парится по этому поводу.   
  
Каким же для Шисуи стало облегчением, что она не восприняла этот секс в штыки ни на следующий день, ни после. Это действительно принесло ему облегчение, ведь он знал, как раз таки она могла начать самобичевание даже по этому поводу.   
  
Нашёлся совершенно другой повод, отвлекший их всех от подобных проблем.   
  
Его сестра, Кофуку, и её умерщвлённый пару месяцев назад сын. Шисуи даже и забыть об этом успел. Ну, прошлое часто нагоняет тебя само.   
  
Он правда не хотел, чтобы они узнали о его сестре, но раз уж это случилось, он решил скрыть от Наруто и Саске все остальные факты из своей жизни. Он не хотел, чтобы они узнавали его прошлое. По крайней мере в таком свете. Он не хотел их сочувствия или понимания — он просто хотел похоронить прошлое в прошлом и начать жить с чистого листа, раз уж выпала такая возможность.  
  
Увидев старшую сестру после долгих лет разлуки, он первые пару секунд даже не мог заставить себя выдавить хоть какой-то звук, тупо пялясь на неё и замечая изменившиеся, но всё такие же родные, черты лица. Перед глазами Шисуи пронеслась вся его недолгая жизнь — то как он играл с ней и Айрой, другой своей старшей сестрой, в детстве; то как Фугаку, только-только ставший тогда главой клана и увидевший в нём потенциал наследника, заставил его забрать глаза Айро и обрести Мангёке; то как после неудачи и последовавшей за этим смерти сестры, Кофуку сама решилась отдать ему свои глаза, лишь бы только он не разочаровал главу клана; то как она была изгнана из-за этого и в наказание лишена той красоты, которую имела; то как он неимоверно бесился и грозился уничтожить всё к чертям, но не посмел из-за настоятельных просьб отца; даже то, что его заставили шпионить за Итачи, молодым гением клана, и вести роль двойного агента и то как он в последствии пропитался дружескими и не только чувствами к маленькому, но такому умному и смышлёному Итачи и всецело встал на его сторону, а после пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы дать Итачи шанс завершить свой план и принести в Коноху мир. Всё это он вспомнил за считанные секунды, а после внутри него разразилась буря из копившейся обиды, злости на себя и на Кофуку, что просто ушла, бесследно исчезла, и не объявлялась до сего дня, а ещё слишком долго скрываемого даже от самого себя разочарования в жизни, превратившись в неудержимый ничем поток ругани, оскорблений и беспочвенных предъяв. Старшая сестра на то и была старшей сестрой, чтобы понять это, и она не стала чего-либо просить или продолжать спор — она просто ушла. В очередной раз.  
  
Шисуи рвал и метал, готовый уничтожать всё в радиусе досягаемости. Немного остудил его пыл какой-то страх, промелькнувших в глазах Крист, когда он оттолкнул её в сторону, вырываясь из дому. Он хотел уйти как можно дальше, чтобы в случае вспышки гнева не навредить им.   
  
Воспоминания о былых днях нагрянули на него, сильные как никогда. Тогда он впервые задумался о схожести Крист с одной из его старших сестёр — Айро — и о том, насколько иногда могут сходится в чём-то людские идеалы. Как сходились желания и мечты Обито с Наруто, так и Крист во многом походила на его сестру. Лишь встретив вновь Кофуку, до него запоздало дошла эта истина.   
  
Они обе до беспамятства любили искусство — обе могли постоянно, буквально не переставая, говорить об этом часами и практически не повторятся.   
  
Они обе были идеалистками — показательные черты характера всех Учих вроде напускного изящества движений или вычурной холодности на поверку оказывались мишурой, скрывающей живого, бурлящего энергией человека, готового пожертвовать всем роди дорогих ему людей, хоть эти самые люди порой и не знали, за что их вообще вздумали спасти. В принципе, Шисуи понимал, почему в них обоих жило это качество. Айро осознавала в каком гнилом клане живет и хотела спасти всех, кого только можно, от влияния главы клана, ну а Крист просто не повезло — приют и улицы с детства приучили её стоять горой за родных, что словно отпечаталось на её подкорке, а за неимением альтернативы перенеслось на ближайших «родных» людей — Наруто и Шисуи.   
  
Кстати, именно за этими размышлениями он невольно вспомнил о довольно любопытной цели Крист, можно даже сказать, что был её путь ниндзя — спасение всех шиноби, которые были в её «списке». В тот момент, — после озвучивания некоторых имён — Шисуи всерьёз задался вопросом, не больна ли она на извращённую форму мазохизма, ведь пытаться спасти таких незаурядных личностей вроде знаменитого Сасори Акасуны или Хидана, того сбрендившего поклонника неизведанной фанатской религии, было опасно для себя же в первую очередь. Ну и для своего психического здоровья, разумеется. Хотя в последнем он и так уже не был уверен.   
  
Умом Шисуи понимал, что раз она хочет их спасти — значит есть за что, и они не настолько пропащие как об этом говорят, но всё же слабо верил. В такие моменты он обычно вспоминал, что его самого она тоже спасла от неминуемой гибели в той злополучной реке и переставал считать, что её идея лишена смысла. До поры до времени. Иногда это даже заставляло его задуматься — а чем он лучше нукенинов из её списка, если встаёт с ними в один ряд? Каждый раз он не находил ответа, но ни разу не спросил напрямую — она наверняка рассмеялась бы ему в лицо и насмешливо поинтересовалась, почему он не может сам прийти к логическому выводу.   
  
И, кстати, с этого суждения сразу же приходила следующая ассоциация с его сестрой: они обе имели неимоверно дурной нрав и их обеих было нереально переспорить, разве что только принять поражение. Шисуи лично столкнулся с этим, не раз и не два, ведь даже в обыденных вещах Крист, а потом и Наруто, которого она приучилась к свободе слова, хотела добиваться своего. Не прогибаться под кого-то — вот её кредо. По крайней мере так виделось Шисуи.   
  
Айро была ещё менее уступчивой — кровь Учих брала верх над разумом и в порыве гнева она могла неконтролируемо высказывать вещи, даже не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к делу. Но если уж она начинала спор, то последнее слово всегда оставалось за ней. Хоть в этом Шисуи повезло с Крист: эта умела понять, где лучше замолчать или вовремя прикусить язык, не переступая рамки дозволенного; она понимала, что часто оказывалась неправа из-за незнания каких-то вещей о мире шиноби и редко, очень редко, даже сама признавала неправоту. Но очень редко. Практически никогда. Опять же, Шисуи видел во всём этом давнюю привычку, в которой ярко светилось её прошлое. Привычка из приюта.   
  
Сравнивая это с поведением Наруто, Учиха пришёл к необычному выводу — эти двое удивительно разнились, но в то же время разделяли практически идентичные идеалы, такие как семья, настоящие друзья, искренние, правильные черты характера. Джунчуурики был диаметральной противоположностью Саске в характере, в видении мира, но практически идеально совпадал в желаниях и стремлениях. Хоть был парадокс, который Шисуи был не способен осмыслить даже с его развитым логическим мышлением.   
  
Джунчуурики вообще был очень интересной личностью как в плане характера, так и истории. Он уже узнал, кто были его родители, и это как-то резко дало ему толчок к изучению истории мира шиноби, а в частности его сильно заинтересовала его клановая наследственность. Он с Крист не успевал объяснять ему, что такое печати, как ими пользоваться, где находится Узошиогакуре и какие возможные тайны хранят непробиваемые защитные купола разрушенного города.   
  
Мальчишка был слишком любознательным. Крист как-то даже использовала неизвестную Шисуи поговорку, сказав, что это распространённое в её родном мире обзывательство таких, как Наруто: «Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали». Шисуи был как никогда солидарен.   
  
То, что наследник Минато был гиперактивным, разумеется не отменяло того факта, что Шисуи не сильно нравилось как Крист настраивала Наруто против новеньких учеников, а сама тем временем исподтишка с любопытством разглядывала подростков из Киригакуре, с интересом следя за ними на переменах. Она говорила о ужасных убийствах, совершаемых шиноби из Кровавого Тумана и была, в принципе, права, но каждый раз с благоговением наблюдала за восхитительными водными техниками на тренировках этих шести. Шисуи сам не считал этих шиноби человечными и не хотел, чтобы Наруто рос в иллюзии вселенской справедливости, но и такие радикальные меры, практически буквальная промывка мозгов, не укладывались в его голове как что-то стоящее того.   
  
Он поговорил с ними обоими на эти тему, но был не уверен в том, что до них полностью дошла неправильность концепции такого взаимодействия с чужаками. Крист прямо заявила ему — она просто разочаровалась в жизни шиноби и не хочет, чтобы Наруто познал боль предательства от якобы новых «друзей».   
  
Это невольно напомнило Шисуи о Итачи, о практически идентичных желаниях этой девчонки создать мир с желанием его друга сделать из Конохи место, где все уживутся в гармонии и никто не будет пытаться захватить власть. Шисуи несколько раз мысленно обращался к Итачи, задумывался над тем, во что в итоге вылился их план по соглашению с сумасбродной идеей Данзо, и из раза в раз это вызывало у него тупую пульсирующую боль в висках.   
  
Шисуи не хотел подобной судьбы ни одному своему близкому человеку. Особенно Итачи. Он вытащит своего лучшего и единственного друга из той задницы, куда тот себя впихнул собственными руками.   
  
Но для начала Шисуи хотел выпить. Шисуи срочно нужно было что-то выпить. Что-то крепкое. Очень крепкое. Сакэ Такахаши подошло бы идеально.   
  
Он объявился у кузнеца на следующий день, в день траура по смерти Хокаге, и услышал ошарашившую его новость — Такахаши с насмешливым видом рассказал как к нему пришёл Саске и начал расспрашивать о нём. Такахаши так прямо и сказал — он спросил о дне рождения Шисуи.   
  
И это была та, кто «разочаровался в мире». Вся ирония ситуации была слишком смешной.   
  
Видимо, Шисуи было просто не дано понять принцип женского мышления. Может, оно и к лучшему.   
  
Во всяком случае, одно он понял точно — раз уж Крист спросила о дне рождения, так просто он от неё не отделается.


	18. Часть 15

Неделя пролетела слишком уж быстро. Нет, я не жаловалась на то, что время решило резко увеличить свой темп, просто я ужасно замоталась со всеми сдачами и экзаменами в Академии, а потом ещё и приходилось на работу пилить. И если Наоми-сан была более-менее снисходительна, разрешая подрыхнуть пару часиков за прилавком, укрывшись старым лоскутным одеялом, то Такахаши-сан непреклонно сообщал из раза в раз, что я должна уметь спать хоть по полчаса в сутки и при этом оставаться бодрой, если хочу стать настоящим ниндзя.   
  
Собственно, отчасти он был прав. Отчасти. Просто он не знал, что я и так сплю часа два в день и, кажется, даже начинаю к этому привыкать.   
  
Как я и пообещала Кофуку-сан, я не открывала подаренный ею альбом на запрещённых страницах, хоть Наруто просил и делал умоляющее лицо. Мы дружно изнывали от желания увидеть, что же там такое, но оба не могли так просто нарушить слово и терпеливо ожидали. Хотя лично я особо не надеялась на то, что Шисуи сам поделится с нами сокровенными фотографиями своего прошлого. Каждый раз думая об этом, я мысленно вздыхала, продолжая надеятся на хоть какие-то остатки совести у главы своего нового клана.   
  
Кстати, до так ожидаемого Наруто дня рождения этого самого главы клана оставалось два дня.   
  
Всю неделю я практически безвылазно торчала в кузне, готовя собственный ему подарок, и искренне надеялась на то, что он оценит мой труд. Такахаши пока больше давал мне бумажную работу — он сразу заприметил во мне хорошие чертёжные навыки и постоянно сбагривал все эскизы, наработки и проработки, говоря, что настоящий мастер должен уметь не только кувалдой махать, но и составить идеальный чертёж своей работы, чтобы всё было идеально скомпоновано и скомпенсировано. Он учил меня основам — какая сталь твёрдая, какая мягкая, как комбинировать их, как правильно делать слои, как разогревать печь, класть уголь, держать инструменты, даже правильно стоять.   
  
Он однажды показал мне одну катану. Старая, в оцарапанных, но оттого не менее красивых, ножнах, с разорванной и в последствии сшитой заново лентой крепления к доспехам. Когда Такахаши-сан вынул меч, я была просто ошарашена — блестящая, идеально гладкая поверхность, у которой виднелась всего парочка зазубрин на тыльной, оборотной стороне, и у основания, где бамбуковый стержень с причудливым узором крепился к лезвию. Ни одного потемневшего места. Ни одного пятна. За этой катаной явно ухаживали как за живым человеком.   
  
Это, черт подери, была катана самого Мадары Учихи.   
  
Такахаши-сан рассказал мне историю, как Учихи впервые обратились к кузнецам за помощью в междоусобных войнах. Он рассказал как после очередной военной стычки глава клана лично пришёл к лучшему кузнецу в стране огня, прадеду Такахаши-сана, Тетсую-сану*, и попросил выковать катану, что выдержала бы несчётное количество боёв. Кузнец выполнил поручение, выковав оружие, и Мадара, решив не обделять столь замечательного мастера своего дела, с тех пор только к нему и обращался, а после просил обучить кузнечному мастерству и своих соклановцев. Так традиция сотрудничества прошла сквозь года и существует до сегодняшних дней, когда уже я, самая младшая наследница рода Учих, учусь тому же, чему когда-то обучали моих предшественников.   
  
Такахаши не иронично пошутил, что в будущем мои собственные дети будут обучаться этому у Тен-Тен. Я как-то отмахнулась, так как сама идея заводить детей мне никогда и в голову не приходила.   
  
Такахаши, улыбаясь по-мудрому и даже с какой-то хитринкой, не дал мне даже подержать катану в руках, сказав, что разрешит только когда я обрету мастерство и что он таким образом даёт мне стимул к саморазвитию. Пообещал — выкую что-то необычное, неординарное и новомодное, но при этом исправно случающее владельцу, и он отдаст мне реликвию на правах владельца.   
  
Я пообещала себе, что катана великого Мадары Учихи станет моей.   
  
Однажды мне удосужилось досидеться в мастерской допоздна, убираясь за собой, и я как-то невольно свернулась калачиком у нагретой за день печной стены и заснула. Разбудили меня лишь настойчивые оклики моего собственного имени. Это была Тен-Тен, трясущая меня за плечи и очень обеспокоенная тем, что я задремала, пока огонь ещё не полностью потух — в противном случае я могла не только спалить весь дом, но и сама сгореть заживо.   
  
В тот момент я с иронией подумала, что такой опыт в моей жизни уже был.   
  
Ни один из нас не двигался с места, а неподвижно наблюдал за стоящим напротив человеком. Я оглядывала молодую девушку с головы до ног быстрым взглядом, бегло подмечая, что она с годами практически не изменилась. Разве что оружия побольше стало.   
  
Она улыбнулась, увидев мой задумчивый внешний вид, и предложила пойти к ней домой, раз уж всё равно стемнело, а я явно замёрзла, если пренебрегла уроками своего учителя и полезла к разогретой печи. Отказать я была просто не в силах — октябрь становился всё больше и больше схож на ноябрь, дни укорачивались, солнце не успевало прогревать землю, и к третьей неделе месяца уже значительно ощущался холод, от которого хотелось зябко ёжиться и не вылазить из дому никогда. Я вязала тёплые свитера, перчатки и шапки, но большую часть уносила Кофуку, ведь у той вообще не было зимней одежды, а на новую просто не имелось средств. Вот я и отмораживала свои пальцы, не успев ещё довязать себе перчатки.   
  
Дом Тен-Тен, оказалось, находился всего в десяти шагах ходьбы — пять домишек от мастерской, и мы на месте. Она отперла дверь ключом, запустила меня внутрь и тут же закрыла дверь, не желая впускать в прогретое помещение холод.   
  
Об её ноги тут же затерлась прибежавшая бог знает откуда кошка, мурлыча. Тен-Тен, улыбаясь, почесала её и взглянула на меня, не переставая улыбаться.   
  
Кошка странно на меня посмотрела, дёрнула хвостом, чуть прижала уши и наклонила голову, словно ожидая чего-то. Я присела на корточки, медленно протягивая руку и заодно разминая одеревеневшие пальцы, что при плюсовой температуре быстро согревались. Кошка осмотрела протянутую ладонь, скептически мяукнула и снова дернула хвостом. Будто перед витриной стоит и выбирает товар, честное слово. Тен-Тен продолжала улыбаться, наблюдая за моей социализацией с очень уж прихотливым животным.   
  
Наконец, кошка легонько ткнулась носом в ребро моей ладони, чуть повела головой и, буквально, почесала сама себя моей ладонью. Клянусь, я никогда не видела таких умных кошек. Честно. Она как будто проверяла меня «на качество», будто критик какой. Только с шерстью и лапками вместо рук. Усы, лапы, хвост — вот мои документы, блин.   
  
Вдруг кошка оттолкнулась лапами от пола и прыгнула на моё плечо, неприлично подставив хвост у самого носа, и начала выхаживать с одного плеча на другое, периодически несильно дергая за волосы, покусывая, и выпуская когти. Чертова рабовладельца. Я ощущала себя так, словно она сейчас на вполне себе человеческом языке скажет, что я пригодна к использованию на плантации. Вот серьёзно. А Тен-Тен, наоборот, восхищенно ахнула и заверила меня, уже начавшую бубнить и пытающуюся скинуть наглую кошатину со спины, что это высшая степень доверия — когда кошка сама идёт к человеку. А также она добавила, что её Сюри, — от слова «сюрикен», что ли, подумала я тогда — очень прихотлива и избирательна, так что мне стоит гордится тем, что она меня одобрила.   
  
Ага, конечно. Такое ощущение, что мне больше делать нечего.   
  
Вот только не успела я и слово сказать, а Тен-Тен куда-то убежала, а вернувшись держала в руках увесистую коробку с чем-то скребущимся внутри. Сказав, что давно ждала того, кого одобрила бы Сюри, она ткнула мне под нос эту коробку и я увидела четверо котят, совсем крохотных, месяца два от силы, и ползающих из одного угла в другой. Сердце моментально растаяло и я с улыбкой, осторожно, чтобы не навредить ненароком, достала одного, и как драгоценное сокровище поднесла к лицу, соприкасаясь с котейкой носами и лучезарно улыбаясь.   
  
Господи, а я уже успела забыть и о хорошей стороне жизни. Как хорошо, что существуют котята, чтобы возвращать иллюзию мимимишности всего вокруг.   
  
Сначала я отнекивалась от котят, говоря, что раз это дети Сюри, то она не позволит какому-то чужаку их забрать. Предательница-кошка утвердительно и показательно заурчала, когда я бережно взяла на руки нескольких, пытаясь доказать свою гипотезу. При этом вид у кошки был лукавый и довольный — мне казалось, что она издевается.   
  
Тен-Тен поступила умней, чем могла бы.   
  
Она с плутоватой улыбкой отвела меня на кухню, напоила чаем и рассказала пару незатейливых историй и анекдотов. Когда стукнуло девять вечера, я начала собираться уходить, и в какой-то момент обнаружила среди своих вещей и треклятую коробку. Показательно покряхтев и косо зыркнув на больно умную кошку и её хозяйку, я со вздохом распрощалась.   
  
А на улице редкие прохожие с удивленным видом останавливались и озирались на меня, так как я несла в руках несоразмерно массивную картонную коробку с чем-то мяукающим внутри, при этом пыхтя и злобно бурча, но не останавливаясь. В какой-то момент я лишь стянула с шеи шарф и укрыла им четыре меховых комочка, чуть подышав на них тёплым воздухом.   
  
Уже у самого кланового квартала меня вдруг остановило подозрительное шуршание у соседнего здания и звуки, будто кто-то тянул по камням что-то железное — такой неприятный полускрип-полускрежет. Не устояв и решив, что хуже-то быть всё равно не может, я полезла в кусты, и с ошарашенным недоумением на лице поймала на краже грязного, запатланного и немытого котофея, что тащил открытую банку из-под шпрот, стараясь не палится. Мы смотрели друг на друга с минуту, а затем я горестно вздохнула и, оттопырив ворот свитера, кивнула кошаку — уличный хулиган без раздумий сиганул внутрь и удобно умостился в тканевой складке, мурлыча в благодарность на мою доброту и щекоча живот хвостом.   
  
Такой вот веселой компанией я добралась до дома. Первым же вопросом, который мне задал Шисуи, было: «Какого хрена ты так по... Коты?! Где ты их откопал? Откуда так много?!». Наруто с непередаваемым ультразвуковым писком взорвавшегося мимимишнометра носился по комнате как реактивный самолёт и радостно визжал, сгребая в охапку всех котят из коробки, тиская их, целуя и даря тонны любви.   
  
Грязным уличный клубок с подозрением, — взаимным, кстати — покосился на Шисуи, наклонившегося ко мне, дабы разглядеть сие чудо в перьях, и в тот момент, когда Учиха хотел было что-то сказать, явно нелестное, осмысленно мяукнул и ткнул Шисуи лапкой в нос, будто отталкивая назад.   
  
Шисуи ещё с минуту стоял неподвижно, как статуя, и непонимающе поглаживал переносицу, пялясь в пустоту, пока я всеми силами заглаживала вину горе-котофана — говорила, что ничего страшного, и что он в любом случае когти не выпускал, а ещё что уличные не такие уж и плохие. Кот, кажется, понял свой промах и периодически подмяукивал в нужных местах.   
  
Но Шисуи не разозлился. На удивление, он протянул к пушистой заразе палец и в знак примирения почесал у ушка, чем влюбил в себя котейку. Даже Наруто притормозил, наблюдая за невиданной картиной — Шисуи искренне улыбался, осторожно проводя пальцем вдоль шёрстки и одновременно приглаживая её.   
  
Всех пятерых котят в тот же вечер назвали. Причём практически ни один из них не был схож с кем-то другим, все по-своему уникальны.   
  
Шисуи, в чью кофту доверительно переполз уличный котейка, назвал «своего» котика в честь Итачи за такую же неслыханную осмысленность поведения и умение выходить из любой ситуации сухим из воды, а ещё за удивительный окрас — сероватая шерсть по всеми телу, и только хвост полностью чёрный, а правое ухо насыщенно-рыжее. Ещё он оказался взрослее остальных котят месяцев на пять и имел более взрослый, достойный вид, правда, его ещё нужно было вымыть.   
  
Следом за бывшим бездомным котом были названы двое котят-близнецов — оба чёрные, как смола, и только кисточки хвостов с белыми пятнами. Они доверительно жались к ногам Наруто и периодически падали, спотыкаясь о хвосты друг друга, и перекатывались на спины, жалобно мяукая. Наруто готов был расплыться умиляющейся желейной жижей, наблюдая за этим. Шисуи предложил назвать их Тору и Рюу, так как один вёл себя как настоящий тигр, а второй — истинная драконья грация, ещё немного и огнём бы заплевался. Конечно, он шутил насчёт грации, но имена нам понравились.   
  
Мне безумно понравился один полностью рыжий котёнок, у которого были гетерохромные глаза: один зеленого цвета, а второй голубого, почти такого же оттенка как у Наруто, только ещё более небесный, даже почти бесцветный, что ли. Я назвала его Акира, что означало «яркий» и «насыщенный» — вполне себе подходящее имя для энергичного котёнка, что постоянно пытался сползти с моих коленей или научится контролировать свои коготки путём раздирание моей одежды.   
  
Оставшаяся молочно-белая девочка с серыми полосками вдоль спины и лапок очень приглянулась Наруто и он сам решил её назвать. Кстати, сделал он это весьма оригинально. Теперь её звали Данго, и мы с Шисуи долго не понимали, в чём прикол, пока он не поведал нам о полосках, схожих на палочки, на которые нанизывают сладкие рисовые шарики. Это мало что объяснило, но зато теперь Нару беспрестанно забавлялся со своей котейкой, сажал её себе на голову и даже попытался накормить майонезом из холодильника, пока я не осадила его и не сказала, что майонез это, конечно, замечательно, но котятам лучше просто попить обычного молока.   
  
На следующий день я смастерила из картона, лоскутков и старых выкроек гнездо у батареи, затем приволокла лампу из своей спальни, поставила её сбоку, обустроила всё внутри и усадила туда котят. Вскоре появились и первые игрушки — скомканные и сшитые на скорую руку комочки из ткани и несколько носков с фольгой внутри, что я тщательно зашила и теперь они прелестно шелестели, когда кто-то из котят игрался с ними.   
  
Бездомный ранее кошак был тщательно вымыт Шисуи и вскоре оказалось, что он мраморно-белый, да ещё и короткошерстный. Шисуи усаживал его на плечо и ходил так по дому, периодически подходя к холодильнику и подкармливая Итачи-младшего чем-то съестным, вроде кусочка колбасы. Выглядело это по-домашнему.   
  
Чёрт, я не успела заметить как из нас троих вышла маленькая, порой ссорящаяся, но уютная семья, в которой каждый член старался поддерживать других. Теперь же в семью влились пять «детишек», и я не знала, что хуже — настоящие дети, или шерстяные комочки, полные энергии и желания исследовать каждый уголок своего нового дома.   
  
С наступлением холодов стало труднее тренироваться на улице, но это не означало, что я перестала этим заниматься. Как раз наоборот — покормив и поиграв с котятами, я надевала свитер и тёплые штаны, выходила в сад и медитировала, хотя от холода, пронизывающего до костей, хотелось выть. Потом я начинала саму тренировку, заключавшуюся в умении найти способ контролировать чакру и её поток, стать с ней единым целым. Так говорил Шисуи, и это немного помогало. Просто сама проблема заключалась не в отсутствии у меня желания учится, травмах или нелюбви к методу обучения как таковому. Нет. Проблема лежала глубже.   
  
Я несколько месяцев тренировалась и вскоре поняла, что, складывая печати, я ослабляю получившуюся в итоге технику, но зато если, наоборот, не сделаю этого, то результат в разы улучшается. Шисуи перелопатил всю свою библиотеку и нашёл для меня объяснение — просто когда я попала в тело Саске, он как раз умер и начались необратимые процессы организма, а с моим появлением системы жизнеобеспечение включились заново, в том числе и чакроканалы. Они видоизменились и перенастроились на меня саму. Поэтому я теперь имела доступ к самой чакре, не к отдельным стихиям, а к самой природной сущности. Правда, я не умела этим пользоваться, да и предрасположенность только к огню и молнии делала своё дело — даже имея доступ ко всем видам чакры, я банально не могла их «нащупать» и хотя бы ощутить их поток во мне, в отличие от того же огня, чьим покровом я уже даже научилась управлять.   
  
Обидно, да, но зато я получала неимоверное преимущество: во-первых, печати отнимают время, которого может не быть во время боя, во-вторых, мне в разы легче обмануть противника, ведь мне не нужно произносить наименование атаки; ну и в-третьих — комбинировать чакру легче. В разы легче. Именно поэтому я тренировалась в освоении комбинированных атак, хотя лелеяла мечту создать собственную стихию Плазмы, периодически предпринимая попытки синтеза нужного мне вещества.   
  
Огонь и Молния были самыми противными и капризными из всех имеющихся элементов и они постоянно обжигали меня, будто насмехаясь, порой я даже не могла пошевелить руками после длительной нагрузки. Шисуи аккуратно забинтовывал раны, обрабатывал по вечерам ожоги, царапины, мазал специальным кремом волдыри и мозоли, и странно улыбался, когда я шипела от неприятного ощущения в ранах.   
  
Однажды я не выдержала и попросила у него книжку по физике старшекурсников, чтобы почитать о физических свойствах плазмы как природного вещества и о возможных способах её синтеза.  
  
Я охуела, признаться честно. Я реально охуела.   
  
Информации было мизерное количество, но и этого мне стало достаточно, чтобы понять — поставленная задача не решится так быстро, как я изначально рассчитывала. Особенно меня убило объяснение концепции — оказалось, плазма это ионизированный газ. То есть, нужно контролировать не только огонь и молнию, но и воздух. Треклятая стихия воздуха давалась мне хуже всего. В отличие от Наруто, освоившего уже пару интересных ветряных техник, я даже ни разу не почувствовала в себе эту чакру, как бы сильно не старалась. И вот сейчас я узнала, что без этого элемента не видать мне заветной мечты, ведь для ионизации нужно дать одной половине электронов газа отдать свою энергию второй половине электронов, чтобы создать позитивно и негативно заряженные частицы, что в последствии смогут взаимодействовать на молекулярном уровне. Мозг взрывался уже от самих этих понятий, но я не имела ни малейшего представления о том, как воплотить в жизнь столь сложный процесс.   
  
Это было схоже с процессом создания Расенгана, но я, опять же таки, не имела доступа к стихии Ветра, чтобы хоть опробовать метод ионизации.   
  
Мда. В любом случае, Шисуи предложил мне не отчаиваться и не опускать руки слишком рано, а продолжать усердно работать над своими навыками, чтобы когда-то добиться успеха. Признаюсь, когда он этого хотел, он умел мотивировать. Когда хотел. В остальное время он вёл себя как самодостаточная сучка с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой и прищуром глаза. Ну и, конечно же, с этими учиховскими манерами, когда практически любое движение сопровождалось грацией и элегантностью. Даже падал с лестницы он элегантно. Правда, потом орал не очень манерно, увидев растяжку на верхней ступеньке и наши с Наруто довольные рожи, но оно того стоило. Я не жалела, даже когда потом отрабатывала сверхурочные часы тренировок на пару с Узумаки.   
  
Шисуи, кстати, так и не узнал о том, что мы готовим ему сюрприз. Ну, или не показывал этого, кто ж его поймёт. Но порой он казался каким-то загадочно-задумчивым и, смотря на меня, почему-то начинал беспричинно улыбаться. С раза где-то шестого меня это уже начало пугать. Улыбка на лице Шисуи смотрелась неестественно, хоть я и прекрасно видела, что она искренняя, но не могла сопоставить в голове сами два понятия — Шисуи и улыбка. Как-то уж укоренилось, что он был искренен и любезен только с Итачи, а со мной более скрыт, но теперь он словно пытался доказать обратное, что он может и со мной завести дружеские отношения.   
  
О Наруто я вообще молчу. Мне казалось, у них какой-то заговор или что-то типо того, потому что частенько они многозначительно переглядывались и хихикали, а на тренировках часто переговаривались, правда, я ни разу не смогла засечь их или подслушать. Конечно, я немного ревновала, но всё же радовалась за Наруто, наконец обретшего полноценную семью. И я не могла не видеть задорный блеск глаз, с каждым днём становящийся всё более живым и радостным. Наруто, даже не смотря на частые в последнее время оклики Девятихвостого, будто оживал и расцветал на глазах, превращаясь из забитого мелкого пацана в здорового и уверенного в себе и своём будущем ребёнка, который уже не прятался от насмешек, а с гордо поднятой головой отвечал на них.   
  
Я ощущала себя мамочкой по отношению к нему, вот честное слово.   
  
Исподтишка, я сделала несколько фотографий Наруто и Шисуи с котятами и, приведя их в прилежный вид, добавила к стопке тех фото, что отдам Шисуи на день рождения. Одну фотку я не могла заставить себя отдать кому-либо и вклеила её в свою тетрадь для рисования, любуясь радующимся жизни Наруто.   
  
Вот бы только на грядущий праздник пришла Кофуку. Я бы всё отдала, чтобы и она тоже стала счастливой.   
  
Невольно, этот пункт внёсся в список дел, ждущих выполнения девятнадцатого октября.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тетсу (яп. 鉄 Tetsu) — железо, что, собственно, является прямой характеристикой рода деятельности — ковки по металлу.


	19. Часть 16

Почему-то я с самого начала полагала, что так просто, _нормально_ , этот день не пройдёт. Что ж, не так могло пойти множество вещей, но я и близко не предполагала, что, разбуженная утром стуком в дверь, увижу на пороге своего дома четверых АНБУ в полном обмундировании и боевой готовности.  
  
Я, по правде, даже не удивилась. Точнее, я даже сразу поняла, зачем они явились. Но если играешь, то играй красиво, и я, разумеется, изобразила непередаваемый шок и удивление. Наверняка достаточно убедительно, раз мне не стали задавать вопросов по поводу актерской игры.  
  
— Саске Учиха? — спросил стоящий ближе всех АНБУ и у меня в голове что-то щелкнуло: я узнала голос. Какие-то неуловимые интонации, что-то маленькое и незначительное, но я вспомнила голос.  
  
Тот самый подонок, что полез со своей «стаей» старшеклассников к Наруто, а в итоге избил меня, оставив как напоминание пять сломанных рёбер, перелом правой руки и ноги, а ещё длинный тонкий шрам, что тянулся по внутренней части голени к щиколотке.  
  
Я еле сдержала себя, чтобы не набить ему ебало в первую же секунду, и лишь с силой сжала кулаки.  
  
В прорезях для глаз мелькнул насмешливый, глумливый взгляд, _ответное узнавание,_ а после такой же интонацией произнесли:  
  
— Нам приказано провести обыск в твоём доме.  
  
— Ордер покажи-ка. — нахмурившись, сразу же сориентировалась я, вспоминая как правильно вести себя при безосновательных претензиях властей.  
  
АНБУ, кажется, прифигел. И его дружки тоже.  
  
— Какой ещё ордер, мелкий? — рычащим голосом переспросил он, наклонившись ко мне. Я выдержала надменный и крайне злой взгляд, ответив точь-в-точь таким же, и выплюнула в ответ:  
  
— Такой ещё ордер, который обязуются иметь при себе правоохранительные органы, когда предъявляют кому-то желание обыскать частный объект. Так что я жду.  
  
— А ты не слишком наглый для пацана, который уже один раз чуть не сдох от дерзостей в мой адрес?  
  
Он явно был зол. Очень зол. И… ни один из его дружков не шевелился. Значит, ордера нет, и Данзо отправил их сюда без ведома Хокаге. И значит, по моему негласному соглашению с Хирузеном, я могу убить их.  
  
 _Отлично._  
  
— Не забывайся, — парировала я, сделав шаг вперёд и загородив им проход в дом. Спиной я ощущала взволнованную чакру Наруто и спокойную пульсацию чакры Шисуи, что ощущалась в каком-то отдалении. Ещё лучше, он уже смотался. Теперь им будет нечего предъявить, даже если я провалюсь и не смогу дать отпор.  
  
— Это кто ещё из нас забывается! — вклинился один из других АНБУ, что носил маску кошки, и тоже сделал шаг вперёд, потянувшись за спину за оружием.  
  
— Предупреждаю последний раз, — холодно, наиграно учтиво начала я, давая этим придуркам последний шанс. — вы сейчас на моей территории и лучше вам либо предьявить что-то получше чем пустые угрозы, либо выметаться вон, обратно к своему любимому Данзо.  
  
— Ах ты ж мелкая дрянь!..  
  
Рывком, я протянула руку назад и выхватила старую семейную катану, что всегда висела, спрятанная, среди одежды, в своих ножнах. Она была мне великовата, но Такахаши-сан научил меня удобной двуручной хватке, так что проблема оставалась лишь в умении пользования оружием.  
  
Не медля ни секунды, я сделала сильный замах, накренившись на левую сторону, чтобы уйти вниз от атаки АНБУ, и, поднырнув под его руку, воспользовалась маленьким ростом, чтобы незаметно пробраться к нему за спину. Другие АНБУ не ожидали такой скорости реакции, хитрости, да и вообще подобной уловки, а потому один из них уже в следующую секунду с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на лезвие, торчащее где-то между рёбер. С хлюпом вытащив его, я отпрыгнула от двойной атаки и тихо ругнулась, когда заметила, что мои противники только эти двое, а тот, главарь, даже не остановился, молниеносно забежав внутрь.  
  
Сражаться с настоящим противником, — не на тренировочном дружеском бою — было ново и даже страшно. Получила несколько серьезных ран, в том числе и еле увернулась от прямого удара кунаем в шею. Лишь чудом я успела дернутся. Кровоточащая царапина в паре сантиметров от артерии напомнила, кому я кинула вызов, и заставила сосредоточится.  
  
Второй противник, — тот самый, в маске кота — был не промах, и не побрезговал прикрыться напарником, когда я почти застала его врасплох. Катана под углом разрезала кожу, верхний слой мышц и чиркнула по кости — я услышала характерный звук, которому меня учил мастер. АНБУ заорал как ненормальный, давясь кровью, и схватился за разодранный бок, но уже спустя полминуты рухнул на землю и больше не шевелился.  
  
Тот, в маске кота, попытался связать меня проволокой, но не учёл одного: я не побрезговала активировать шаринган. Четкие очертания сразу же запечатлели картинки в памяти, а характерный красноватый оттенок, что приобрёл мир, уже почти не отвлекал. Чуть прихрамывая, я вновь попыталась повторить уловку, зайдя сзади, но не вышло — он просчитал это и выставил блок, нанеся ответный удар, который со скрежетом металла о металл был отбит моей катаной.  
  
Внезапно сзади послышался грохот и крики, а затем ещё какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Это, по всей видимости, Шисуи и Наруто преподают урок наглому АНБУшнику. Мысль о Шисуи дала мне идею. Очень классную идею.  
  
Вновь обманный манёвр, который был вновь отбит, но я ждала этого.  
  
— Уёбок, — произношу я достаточно громко, и ощущаю как накаляется между запястьями раскалённая нить, созданная нашей с Шисуи кровью. Одно движение, и я будто веревкой обворачиваю этой нитью шею АНБУ, начиная душить. Он брыкается, хрипит, пытается порвать её, но лишь обжигает пальцы и матерится только сильней.  
  
Правильно, матерись, этого мне и надо.  
  
 _Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох в мучениях._  
  
— Лизоблюдная скотина, — с отдышкой выдаю я и чакра накаляется в разы сильней, обжигая и меня, и его, оплавляя кожу и оставляя красные ожоги. Последняя попытка вырваться, и тело подо мной как-то перестаёт сопротивляться. Ещё пара секунд, и рука АНБУ, сжимающая моё запястье, смягчается, падая на землю.  
  
Я устало выдыхаю и перекидываюсь рядом, упав на спину и часто, неглубоко дыша. Катана валялась сбоку, кровавая и оцарапанная. Надо будет её почистить. Снова.  
  
Шипя от боли, подгибаю раненную ногу в колене и отряхиваю её от грязи, стараясь не дотрагиваться до самого повреждённого участка.  
  
Из дому выбежал потрёпанный Наруто, у которого отсутствовал один рукав у кофты, а за ним быстрым шагом спешил Шисуи, что, в принципе, выглядел даже прилично. Лишь одна царапина на руке и всё. Ну, что скажешь, боевой опыт.  
  
— Извини, что испортил тебе день рождения. — улыбнувшись сквозь силу, произнесла я и тихо захохотала. Это нервное. Это явно нервное.  
  
— А ну молчи, пока я не обработал раны! — шикнул Шисуи и опытным движением подхватил меня на руки, занося в дом. Наруто бежал следом, вынося тазик с водой и тряпки.  
  
— Надо было… не лезть к тем троим… Ошибся… — продолжая периодически подхихикивать, я прикрыла глаза и убрала со лба прилипшие волосы. Шисуи ничего не ответил, лишь смочил тряпку раствором и начал дезинфекцию. И да, я практически кричала от боли. Практически, так как кусала губы и давила внутри себя все порывы заорать в голос. Наруто стоял рядом и я хваталась за его порванную кофту руками, прижимая ближе, и, кажется, до боли сжимала руку, так как раны были глубокими и пекли просто невыносимо.  
  
По ощущениям, прошло больше часа. А на деле наверняка от силы минут десять. Шисуи на всякий случай, не желая рисковать понапрасну, замочил на скорую руку гипсовый раствор и, смачивая в нём бинты, облепил ими мою правую ногу, приделав сбоку длинную плоскую доску. Когда он разрешил мне сесть, свесив ноги с кухонного стола, я осмотрела себя. Чей-то кунай срезал мою ленту, которой я удерживала волосы, да и сами по себе волосы тоже стали чуть покороче, хотя я долго их отращивала. Вместо длинной волны они теперь вновь топорщились, а на затылке и вовсе, казалось, имели сантиметр от силы. Царапины по всему телу, порезы на руках, ожоги, синяки, кровоподтёки — всё это ныло и болело, отдаваясь тупой болью в теле.  
  
Зря я, конечно, нарвалась, но я просто не смогла сдержаться. Осознание возможности мести тому АНБУ на какой-то миг сместило рассудок в сторону, а потом было уже поздно. Собственно, я повела себя импульсивно, в точности как большинство женщин.  
  
Я сделала импульсивный поступок идентично импульсивности Наруто. Это, оказывается, заразно.  
  
Шисуи наклонился ко мне с ваточкой и осторожно дотронулся до царапины на шее, а затем, никак не отреагировав на глухой нелестный эпитет, приклеил большой пластырь.  
  
— Это были цепные псы Данзо, я уверен, — сказал наконец Шисуи после долгой паузы, потирая руки. — Думаю, он уже знает о случившемся и скоро заявятся другие. Я пойду, перенастрою барьер.  
  
— Зачем? Там же сейчас опасно! — воскликнул Наруто, но Шисуи лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Не перенастрою барьер, и они смогут пройти. А так я смогу контролировать его и не пропускать никого внутрь.  
  
Он косо посмотрел на меня, вздохнул и обратился, повернув голову:  
  
— Ты не виноват. Не казни себя за случившееся. Они пришли за мной, потому что, возможно, подозревают что-то, но я не дам им так просто навредить вам чем-то ещё. Больше не дам.  
  
— Хорошо. Постарайся там с барьером. — чуть слышно ответила я, а затем, опустив голову, на пределе слышимости добавила: — Всегда всё через задницу.  
  
В запястьях слегка закололо. Слабо улыбнувшись, я услышала удаляющиеся шаги Шисуи. И сразу же следом заговорил Наруто:  
  
— Кто это вообще был? Что им надо? Ками-сама, мы их убили! _Убили_! Что теперь будет-то! Господи!..  
  
— Нару, успокойся, хорошо? — осадила я приказным тоном и спрыгнула со стола вниз. Нога отдалась резкой, сильной болью и от неожиданности я вскрикнула, пошатнувшись. Наруто вовремя подхватил меня и удержал. — Спасибо. — поблагодарила кивком головы. — Идём наверх. Котята наверняка испугались и нам нужно следить за тем, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Помнишь ведь?  
  
Пока что это, увы, была единственная отмазка, с помощью которой можно было успокоить Наруто.   
  
— Да, помню!  
  
Кряхтя на каждой ступеньке, мы с усилием поднялись. В моей голове всё смешалось, закружилось и затрещало, оповещая о грядущем «откате» регенерации. Я уже научилась различать приближение этого процесса и специально остановила Наруто у стены, прижалась к ней спиной и сильно сцепила зубы, когда боль в ноге взорвалась миллионом взрывов-игл, пронзающих изнутри и не дающих ни малейшего шанса на спасение. Клянусь богом, лучше бы подобной способности у меня и в помине не было. Эта адская боль в тысячи раз хуже, чем сами по себе раны.  
  
Слёзы потекли по щекам, бесконтрольно выливаясь из глаз, пока я осела на пол и просто замерла, не желая двигаться — в любом случае это принесло бы ещё больше боли. Наруто ошарашено стоял спереди, наблюдая за этим, и в его взгляде читалась беспомощность в перемешку с горечью и душевной болью, а также желанием помочь. Но он, увы, не имел ни малейшего представления как это сделать.  
  
Когда ткани наконец срослись, я ещё с минуту посидела недвижимо, а затем утёрла слёзы рукавом и попыталась поднятся. Рухнув обратно на пол, попыталась снова, но в этот раз Наруто опомнился и протянул руку помощи — схватившись за его ладонь я подняла себя на ноги и, практически повиснув на Узумаки, как-то добралась до спальни. Из угла у батареи мяукали котята, а Итачи-младший подбежал и начал с тревожным мяуканьем виться у ног, явно чуя что-то неладное.  
  
Я со стоном рухнула на постель и уткнулась носом в одеяло, глубоко дыша. Боль начинала утихать, но всё равно пока слабее не становилась.  
  
— Наруто, принеси, пожалуйста, морфий и шприц из ванной. Может, даже два.   
  
— Ты уверен, что не хватит обычного обезболивающего? — беспокойно  спросил он в ответ и я бессильно покачала головой. Быстрые шаги направились к ванной, зашарудело в аптечке, а затем Наруто принёс две упаковки шприцов, герметично упакованные иглы и баночку.  
  
— Спасибо огромное. — поблагодарив, я перевернулась на бок и вскрыла первую упаковку чуть подрагивающими руками. Вставила иглу, закрепила, затем набрала жидкость, — растворенные заранее кристаллы морфия — и, оттянув штаны, присмотрелась, ища удобное место. Глубоко вдохнув, на секунду задержала дыхание и вколола иглу во внутреннюю бедренную артерию, тихо зашипев от короткой боли. Введя обезболивающее, рывком вытащила иглу, положила её на одеяло и сама легла следом, глубоко и часто дыша. Эфемерное тепло уже начало распространятся по телу, а сознание стало мутить. Побочный эффект, но зато боль наконец уйдёт.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил подошедший Наруто, забирая использованный одноразовый шприц. Коротко кивнув, я тряхнула головой, изо всех сил пытаясь прояснить сознание, но практически ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Я полежу пока, а ты иди узнай, что там Шисуи опять задумал, окей?  
  
— Хорошо, уже иду. Если что — зови.  
  
— Да куда ж я денусь, — коротко хохотнув, я распласталась на кровати как морская звезда и прикрыла глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Боль в ноге стала притупляться.  
  
Вдруг я услышала тихие легкие шаги, затем кто-то прыгнул на кровать и, мурлыкая, затёрся о мою щёку.  
  
— Эй, ну не надо, пожалуйста, — фыркнув, я приподняла руку и погладила котёнка Шисуи по голове, перешла на спину и несколько раз почесала чувствительную шею. Котейка мурлыкнул, заполз на мой живот и свернулся клубком, издевательски щекоча щёку кончиком хвоста.  
  
— Хоть бы только ничего плохого не случилось… — пробормотала я сама себе, продолжая механически поглаживать его по спине. — Я даже представить не могу, что может прийти в голову Шисуи в такой ситуации.  
  
— Мяу! — тихо поддакнул котёнок. Усмехнувшись, потрепала его по голове и опустила руку, расслабляясь.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя прямо как человек. Хотя… Где-то слышала, что кошки умеют перенимать характер того человека, в честь кого были названы. В принципе, очень даже похоже…  
  
— Мяу! — теперь уже словно обидно мяукнул кот и с обидой ткнул хвостом мне в глаз.  
  
— Эй! — не удержавшись, воскликнула я. — Да чего ты сразу начинаешь? — но кот уже отвернулся, как будто и впрямь обиделся. Вздохнула. — Ну ладно, ладно, не хотела обидеть. Прости?  
  
— Мя~яу.  
  
— И что это должно значить?  
  
— Ты разговариваешь с котом?  
  
Внезапный голос со стороны коридора заставил резко подпрыгнуть и чуть ли не проматерится вголос. Обернувшись, увидела ухмыляющегося Шисуи, прильнувшего к дверному косяку плечом.  
  
— Какое тебе дело? — огрызнулась, принимая сидячее положение. Котейка спрыгнул на пол и побежал тереться о ноги своему новоиспеченному хозяину. — Я только что ввела себе десять миллилитров морфина и мне как-то до лампочки, разговаривала я с котом или нет.  
  
— Морфин? — удивился Шисуи, нахмурившись. — Сомневаюсь, что это была хорошая идея. Ты ведь знаешь о побочных эффектах.  
  
— Не парься, пока в сон тянет не так сильно. И блевать тоже не хочется. Всё пучком.  
  
— Ты… говоришь как-то странно. Не заметила?  
  
— Не~е~а. — хохотнув, запрокинула голову, уперевшись руками об кровать, и вздохнула. — Клёвое чувство, когда ты хоть на пару часов забываешь о проблемах и чувствуешь эту эйфорию. Мозг будто выключается и перестаёт соображать. Просто обожаю.  
  
— Та~ак, ладно, я понял, ты под кайфом и тебе лучше пока посидеть дома и никуда не выходить. Так будет лучше.  
  
— Э, я могу помочь, правда! — возмутилась я, даже приподняв руку, сомкнутую в кулак, на уровень груди. — Я почти не потратила чакру и могу помочь с АНБУ! Ты же видел как я уделала тех троих!  
  
— Ты-то, может, и уделала, но сама сильно пострадала. — возразил Шисуи. — Поверь, в таком состоянии тебе лучше побыть дома. Наруто как раз чистит оружие и мы пойдём к воротам, договариваться. А ты — сиди здесь и чтоб ни в коем случае не выходила.  
  
— Но почем~у?  
  
— Потом объясню. Сейчас нет времени.  
  
— Эй, подожди-ка! — я немного полупьяным движением потянулась за спину и, нашарив компактную сумку с оружием, вытащила причудливо выглядящий кунай. — Мой подарок на день рождения, — прокомментировала я, протягивая кунай на вытянутой ладони. Шисуи замер на пару секунд, удивленно приподнимая брови, а затем протянул руку и взял подарок, прокрутив между пальцев и удобно ухватившись за широкую рукоять.   
  
— Ручная работа? Сам сделал? — поинтересовался он.   
  
— Да, всю неделю корпел. Сегодня подарить хотел, чуть не забыл. — улыбнувшись, я почесала затылок, вспоминая то как увлекательно штудировала книжки, предоставленные Такахаши-саном, чтобы превратить обычный кунай в более лёгкое и прочное, но при этом и более смертоносное оружие — добавила несколько режущих лезвий, расплавив рукоять сделала её удобнее и шире, чтобы ложилась в ладонь, повысила уровень хрома, отчего кончик куная принял немного медный цвет.   
  
Шисуи немного приподнял уголки губ, а его взгляд смягчился, хоть и приобрёл иронично-насмешливый блеск.   
  
— Спасибо за подарок, конечно, но не надейся, что таким образом задобришь меня.   
  
— Ну бли-ин. — протянула я, сгорбившись. Шисуи хмыкнул, вскинул руку и прощально махнул.   
  
Я не успела возразить ещё что-либо, так как он уже ушёл, прикрыв дверь, а его шаги на лестнице эхом отражались от стен. Насупившись, скрестив руки на груди и бормоча под нос, я всё-таки не сдвинулась с места, обдумывая уже немного помутившимся сознанием сказанные им слова. Детское тело в разы быстрее подверглось эффектам применения морфина и с непривычки я даже удивилась, правда, долго не морочила себе голову. В принципе, я была рада уже тому, что он принял подарок и поблагодарил.  
  
Гораздо больше меня в любом случае заинтересовал внезапный приход АНБУ. Даже с лёгким помутнением рассудка я смогла сделать вывод, что Данзо не такой уж и олух и догадался, что новый глаз — фальшивка, а настоящий кто-то забрал. Долго думать он тоже наверняка не стал, раз его верные псы явились сперва именно ко мне. Или не сперва, кто ж теперь узнает. Но в любом случае я в какой-то мере восхитилась его проницательностью — он не посчитал меня странным вариантом развитий событий и не скинул со счетов, а, наоборот, принял за противника, который как раз мог совершить нечто подобное и перестраховался. Вот это было достойно настоящего стратега. Прям уважуха. Но теперь, если я всё ещё могла правильно оценивать ситуацию, он наверняка пришлёт дохрена АНБУ, чтобы удостоверится в своих догадках. Точнее, теперь он точно уверен в правильности своих предыдущих мыслей — ну не стал бы кто-то атаковать тренированных бойцов, если бы ему не было что скрывать. Это логика. А с ней не поспоришь. По крайней мере…  
  
Прогремевший взрыв сотряс все окрестности, всколыхнув легкие вещи в спальне. В углу вдруг перестали мяукать котята, заподозрив опасность.  
  
— Так, это уже не смешно. — тихо пробормотав это себе под нос, резко спрыгиваю с кровати, но тут же падаю на пол. Подводят одновременно и зрение, и ноги, а вестибулярный аппарат будто расшатался и заставил меня упасть на колени. Желудок тоже подал первые позывы, но я стоически сдерживала себя.  
  
Прошла всего минута, пока восстановилось зрение, и за это время прозвучало ещё два взрыва, правда, поменьше. Да ну нахрен Шисуи с его предупреждениями! Я не могу просто так взять и бросить их там, отсиживаясь. Я была намерена помочь им во что бы то ни стало.  
  
Как я вышла из комнаты и спустилась по лестнице, не сломав себе чего-нибудь в процессе и не навернувшись, я до сих пор не знала, но не обратила внимания. В голове что-то несколько раз стрельнуло, будто предупреждая о хреновости общего состояния организма, но я, опять же таки, не обратила внимания. Не до того было.  
  
Уже на крыльце я поняла, что именно произошло. Шисуи успел перенастроить барьер, это да, но некоторые АНБУ ещё до этого сидели в засаде и ожидали, а теперь напали на одиноко стоявшего Наруто, который должен был прикрывать Шисуи изнутри, а сам Шисуи находился снаружи барьера и сражался с другими АНБУ. Около двадцати, если глаза не подводят. Но АНБУ уж точно должно было быть больше хотя бы в два раза.  
  
Не медля ни секунды, я дернулась вперёд, но внезапно какая-то сила остановила меня.  
  
 _Природная чакра._  
  
Голова заболела сильнее, и я схватилась за неё руками. От напряжения с глаз потекли слёзы. Внеземной, потусторонний голос-шёпот обращался ко мне, зазывая, обещал дать силу для сражения, силу, которую я так желала сейчас. Привередливые стихии, не поддающиеся подчинению, не лезли из головы, сколько бы я не пыталась их выгнать, и давили на сознание, повторяя одни и те же слова.  
  
Подвох был только один — соглашусь, и потеряю контроль над своим телом. Не соглашусь, и природная сущность в отместку буквально раздавит меня своей силой.  
  
Посмотрев на Наруто, чьим противником выступали сразу пять вооруженных и обученных ниндзя, я больше не смогла сопротивляться. Заманчивое предложение, каким бы варварским не казалось, спасло бы жизнь моим друзьям.  
  
Я дала согласие.  
  
Последнее, что я помнила осознанно, было ошеломлённое лицо Наруто, а дальше будто туман, заволокший рассудок.  
  
Тело не слушалось, а сама я была рывком вышвырнута на задворки собственного разума, наблюдая сквозь полудрёму за тем, как бушевала вокруг меня яростная стихия, как она сносила на своём пути все препятствия, как раздирала в клочья чужую плоть. Я приглушенно ощущала тёплую кровь — на руках почти до локтей, на лице, в волосах, на одежде. _Везде._ Отдалённо, но я слышала собственный безумный смех и могла лишь догадываться какой сумасшедшей выглядела моя улыбка.  
  
Но тело не слушалось, я не могла его контролировать. Я не могла этого остановить. Живая энергия разрывала изнутри, делая в сто раз больнее, чем было до этого, но я не могла ничего поделать.  
  
Ведь я согласилась. Добровольно согласилась.  
  
Я чётко запомнила очень необычную эмоцию, которую впервые увидела на лице Шисуи за эти четыре месяца. Страх. Неконтролируемым вихрем я пронеслась мимо него, унося с собой жизни не менее десяти человек и, кажется, сломав руку, но в ту же секунду заживив рану, и несколько секунд вглядывалась в его лицо. Страх был очень отчётливо виден на нём. Страх и… усталая обреченность. Не в понятии чего-то смертельно плохого. Нет. В том, словно он ожидал этого. Долго ожидал. И вот это наконец случилось.  
  
Когда неконтролируемое тело внезапно понеслось на него прямой наводкой, я даже не успела этого толком осознать — только беспомощно воскликнула, предостерегая об опасности, но на деле наверняка ни вырвалось ни звука.  
  
 _Я уже ненавидела это опрометчивое решение._  
  
Шисуи быстро сообразил, что произошло, и практически сразу переключил «моё» внимание на других противников, ещё и наверняка немного поколдовав с той кровной связью. Если так посмотреть, даже удобная вещь.  
  
Увы, из-за затуманенности рассудка я практически не осознавала, какой именно объём чакры кружился вокруг меня, и какой вообще урон я могу нанести, просто находясь рядом с живым объектом. Я не могла этого осознать, но догадывалась, ведь ощущала просто тонны чакры, ежесекундно проходящие по венам и разрывающие их изнутри неслыханным давлением.  
  
В какой-то момент не выдержала поврежденная до этого правая нога и сломалась в колене, заставив меня упасть на землю. И именно в этот момент до меня долетел отголосок чьего-то голоса. Разумеется, я постоянно слышала ещё и своеобразные «помехи», вроде шуршания тихого голоса самой природной чакры, желающей убивать всё живое на своём пути, но этот голос шёл будто извне.  
  
 _— … ст! Крист! Эй… Кр..! Крист!_ — заглушённые пеленой, но оттого не менее громкие, я услышала оклики.  
  
Резко распахнув глаза, дёрнулась как от тока, и в голове чуточку прояснилось, а видимая картинка стала почётче. Звуки тоже приобрели более отчетливый оттенок. В конце концов я узнала голос.  
  
 _— Саске?_  — мысленный вопрос отдаётся эхом, ведь я сейчас находилась буквально в своём же подсознании. На секунду я вновь вижу что-то кровавое, а затем понимаю — это моя рука по локоть застряла у кого-то в области желудка, а вторая с противными звуками копается меж рёбер, достигая сердца и вырывая его из груди. Картина заставила содрогнуться от порыва желудка опустошить своё содержимое. Подобная жестокость… Просто поразительно.  
  
 _— Да! Это я, Крист!_ — воскликнул голос из ниоткуда и вывел меня из состояния опустошения. _— Наконец я смог до тебя достучаться!_  
  
 _— Что происходит? Ты не знаешь, как это остановить? Я не хотела… не хотела всего этого!  
  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, потому что эта чакра не даёт мне выйти наружу. Но я знаю как мне перебраться к Шисуи и рассказать ему о случившемся. Он должен знать, что сделать. По крайней мере, я надеюсь.  
  
— Но,_ — моё внимание вновь привлекает картина настоящей кровавой мясорубки, от которой просто невозможно абстрагироваться, и я на одном дыхании выдаю: _— Я даже не представляю, что мне сделать, чтобы эта чакра хоть немного успокоилась! Она уже убила человек пятьдесят! И это я ещё не считала точное количество!  
  
— Просто успокойся, хорошо?_ — его голос впервые настолько холоден и спокоен, и он заражает этим спокойствием и меня. Или специально воздействует так, чтобы я перестала психовать. В любом случае, вскоре я вновь задышала равномерно и более-менее устаканились нервы. Насколько это вообще возможно в данной ситуации.  
  
 _— Что нужно сделать?  
  
— Ты ведь приняла морфин до этого, да?  
  
— Ну да. А в чём дело?  
  
— Насколько я понял из твоей памяти, он расслабляет тело и вводит в состояние, близкое к полуобморочному, поэтому очень тяжело так просто избавится от этого эффекта. Тебя сейчас должно шатать из стороны в сторону как дерево на ветру и я думаю, этим можно воспользоваться.  
  
— Уточни?  
  
— Сконцентрируйся. Затем создай резонанс между своей чакрой и той, которая полыхает вокруг тебя. Потом попробуй найти лазейку и при первой же возможности дотронься до Шисуи. Этого мне хватит, чтобы перейти в его подсознание и тогда мы вместе придумаем, что можно сделать. Главное — хоть как-то подчини себе эту стихию, хоть на пару секунд.  
  
— Не думаю, что выйдет. _— безрадостно осведомила его я, вздыхая. _— Это — сама чакра, природная стихия. Я не смогу этого сделать.  
  
— Сможешь. Я в тебя верю._  
  
На секунду я замерла в неверии, обдумывая его слова. Он… действительно верит? Верит, что у меня всё получится? Каким же безумцем надо быть! Хотя, все люди — отчасти безумцы, когда речь заходит про спасение близких. Сама же согласилась на такое сумасбродство! Подумать только! А когда-то я считала подобное недостижимым. Когда-то. Когда ещё не жила здесь. И когда не испытала на своей шкуре всё то, через что проходят здесь практически ежедневно.  
  
Подумать только, а ведь я стала похожа на того же Наруто.  
  
Улыбнувшись внезапному сравнению, я склонила вперёд голову.  
  
 _— Подожди. Сейчас попробую. Может, это и не такое уж и безумство._  
  
Где-то в отдалении я ощутила эмоции Саске — отголосок гордости и удовлетворения. А затем сконцентрировалась. Меня учил этому Шисуи, когда-то давненько, только начиная рассказывать о свойствах чакры. Он говорил, что для резонанса нужно реструктурировать более слабую чакру под сильную, создавая своеобразную систему взаимодействия. Если сможешь создать резонанс — сможешь распределить свою чакру внутри чакры противника и нанести удар изнутри.  
  
Именно это я и собиралась сделать сейчас.  
  
Перед глазами вновь замелькали обрывки изображений, но теперь я целенаправлено искала среди них Шисуи, игнорируя при этом настойчивый всепоглощающий голос, зазывающий и превозносящий убийство как дань свыше. Когда я наконец обнаружила его, усилием воли заставила себя сконцентрироваться на образе, заставила себя вспомнить его чакру, её структуру. Затем сосредоточилась на собственной чакре, начав методично и целенаправленно уменьшать частоту её колебаний, подстраиваясь под чужую силу. Чем дольше я это делала, тем отчетливей ощущала окружающее пространство и тем «ближе» становилась к внешнему миру, от которого меня до этого насильственно отгородили.   
  
Наконец, приложив все возможные усилия, я ощутила полную совместимость и идентичность моей чакры и природной энергии — они вошли в резонанс. Глубоко вдохнув, я отпустила свою чакру течь среди огромных потоков чужой чакры, заполняя пустоты. Вновь перевела внимание на поиск Шисуи среди противников и удивленно приоткрыла глаза, заглядевшись на салатово-зелёное Сусанно вокруг него.   
  
Нахмурившись и резко сжав кулаки, я на интуитивном уровне поняла, что нужно сделать — одновременно начала разрывать частицы своей чакры и присоединять образовавшиеся атомы к природной чакре, заставляя её структуру крошится и разваливаться на части от резких изменений. В голове загудел яростный шум, рычание проклятиями и угрозами предостерегало меня от глупейшего поступка, но я не остановилась. А в следующую секунду меня вновь зашвырнуло «за руль» собственного тела и от неожиданности я даже пошатнулась, потеряв равновесие.   
  
Выигранного времени было катастрофически мало.   
  
Моргнув, в очередной раз вычленила нужную мне фигуру Шисуи и идея сама собой пришла в голову. Сжав кулак, я направила в следующий удар всю возможную силу.   
  
Костяшки пальцев врезались в броню Сусанно и боль волной прокатилась от руки к плечу, дальше по боку и дошла до спины.  
  
Даже трещины не появилось.   
  
Закусив губу, нанесла второй удар в то же место. Шисуи дернулся назад, но я вовремя сообразила удержать его и пока была возможность обхватила его гибкими жгутами из чакры, придавив Сусанно к земле.   
  
Это был единственный недостаток техники — коли застрял в ней, не сможешь выбраться пока не развеешь.   
  
Очередной удар и косяк мелких трещин разошёлся от места соприкосновения кровоточащего кулака и искусственных зеленоватых костей. Маленькая победа. Я уже начинала задыхаться, изо рта потекла струя крови, как и из носа. Руки болели ужасно и уже несколько раз я морщилась, ощущая как срастаются наново сломанные кости и «вкручиваются» на место хрящи в запястье.   
  
Закинутая куда-то в отдаление, начала опять оживать природная чакра и стала давить на меня своей силой, желая вновь воцарится надо мной в моём же теле. Черт. Я не успеваю. Нужно поднажать.   
  
Снова удар, снова трещины. Я не убрала кулак после соприкосновения, а с глухим рыком вдавила посильней, пропуская внутрь чакру и создавая идентичный резонанс. И, — аллилуйя! — трещина разрослась чуть ли не в ту же секунду, надломились края и я разворотила их пальцами. Спрессованные кусочки чакры испарялись в воздухе, но восстановить барьер не могли — не позволяла постоянная деструкция.   
  
Мигом просунув в образовавшееся отверстие руку, я ощутила как вновь начинает мутить и сознание неуловимо ускользает от меня. Шисуи дернулся внутри Сусанно, словно проказу увидел, но я успела. Я успела мазнуть по его ладони кончиками пальцев как раз в тот момент, когда сильный ментальный удар зашвырнул меня куда поглубже и моментально вырубил.   
  
Последним моим воспоминанием было тёплое ощущение где-то в груди и тихий голос Саске, сказавший _«Только не переживай»_.   
  


***

  
  
Это уже, наверное, должно было войти в привычку — вырубаться от какой-то херни и приходить в себя в неимоверно скверном состоянии. От небытия меня пробудила боль, тяжёлым грузом засевшая в каждой клеточке тела. Она заставила меня, — хотела я того, или нет — прийти в себя и лежать на чём-то мягком с закрытыми глазами, не шевелясь. Тягучее, насыщенное чувство боли обволакивало, заставляло то практически полностью останавливать дыхание, чтобы избежать колючей боли в лёгких, то дышать рвано и быстро, пытаясь не закашляться и не притнести себе этим ещё больше неприятных ощущений.   
  
Рядом какой-то источник звука зашелестел бумагой и я замерла, всё так же не двигаясь, но теперь осознавая, что я не одна в предполагаемом помещении.   
  
— Пришла в себя?   
  
Голос Шисуи, тихий по своей природе, зазвучал слишком громко для неподготовленных барабанных перепонок. Сморщившись и нахмурив брови, я впервые приоткрыла глаза. Поначалу лишь неясные пятна, но затем они собрались в знакомые очертания и через несколько минут я смогла различить его лицо.   
  
— Вижу, что да.   
  
В голове взорвались тысячи искорок и они заставили меня тихо застонать, запрокинув голову и вновь прикрыв глаза. В горле — адски сухая пустыня, и я глушу подступающий кашель еще в зачатке.   
  
— Во... во...  
  
— Воды?   
  
— Д... да... — хриплый, неестественный голос не поддавался контролю, фальшивил и отказывался издавать звуки. Во рту набралась вязкая жидкость и, сглотнув, я с вялым отчуждением подметила, что она имеет кровавый вкус. Значит, лучше пока ничего не говорить. Вновь подступил кашель.   
  
Шисуи отложил в сторону какие-то бумаги, перевернулся на другую сторону и, взяв стакан, поднёс его к моим губам, помогая попить. Блаженная влага смочила горло и сделала возможным обуздать голос. Отчасти обуздать.   
  
— Что... про... оиз... зошло?..   
  
— Хотел бы сам у тебя узнать, — ответил Шисуи и, качнув головой, отставил стакан. — вот только, вижу, что ты сейчас не в состоянии вообще говорить. Не против, если я в таком случае перескажу всё то, что случилось после твоей «отключки»?  
  
Сил хватило только коротко качнуть головой, кивая. Шисуи приосанился, пересел поближе к моей голове, облокотился и начал рассказ:   
  
— Ты наверняка должна помнить события, когда пробивала моё Сусанно. Это ведь так? Так. Это хорошо. Потом я услышал Саске и он кратко пересказал мне всё, что произошло, и почему ты внезапно научилась крошить тренированных бойцов на салат, — на этом моменте он усмехнулся. — В общем, Саске сказал как, гипотетически, можно извлечь из тебя сущность природной чакры.   
  
На пару секунд он приостановился, увидев удивленный взгляд, и словно почувствовал, что мне нужно несколько мгновений на осмысливание информации. Сущность? То есть... Ну, в принципе, я и сама осознавала с самого начала, — невольно осознавала — что не может сама по себе чакра иметь голоса, ну или быть полностью нематериальной. И, да, довольно логично то, что она сформировалась как отдельная живая сущность, нашедшая выход в физический мир с моей помощью.   
  
Вот же ж сучка. Надо было сразу догадаться.   
  
Увидев мой взгляд, Шисуи, видимо, сразу догадался о ходе моих мыслей, и повторно усмехнулся.   
  
— Так вот. — продолжил он. — он сказал, что у тебя получилось на какое-то время поменяться с ней местами, зарезонировав вашу чакру. Кстати, это действительно хорошая идея. Твоя?   
  
— Нет. Это... он при... думал... — чуть приподняв уголки губ, я мысленно похвалила и одновременно поблагодарила Саске за гениальную в своей простоте идею. Без него ничего бы не вышло.   
  
Шисуи хмыкнул на мой ответ.   
  
— Его? Хм, умный парнишка. Ну, это, в принципе, не суть как важно. Важно другое. Он посоветовал повторить подобное, но только на другом уровне — с помощью той техники, что я использовал, «кровной связи», как ты привыкла её называть. Ничего другого в любом случае не оставалось — ты была неконтролируема и на момент, когда я составил хоть какой-то план действий, уже убила человек шестьдесят, причём довольно извращенно.   
  
На секунду он замолчал, а я закусила губу. На душе как-то похолодело, даже перекрыв физическую боль. Было... больно просто осознавать, что на моих руках столько крови. Раньше я тоже убивала, да, несколько человек покоилось на моей совести, не спорю. Но до такого я не скатывалась и не собиралась никогда. Ещё и настолько жестоко. Было откровенно мерзко осознавать, что это сделала именно я. Что кровь тех людей я уже никогда не смогу отмыть с рук, и что рано или поздно жизнь уж точно накажет меня за проступок.   
  
— Ты... смог совла... дать с ней? — наконец выдавила я, с силой удерживая хрипоту голоса. Учиха прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая что-то, и ответил:   
  
— Да. Смог выдворить её из твоего тела и зашвырнуть куда подальше. Потратил на это почти всю свою чакру. Я тогда не на шутку испугался — ты осела не землю как будто... кукла какая-то. Словно до этого кто-то удерживал твоё тело в вертикальном положении, а затем резко бросил нитки и ты так и рухнула вниз в том положении, в котором стояла. Ещё и глаза не закрыла. По правде, ты тогда как качественный мертвец выглядела. Просто я ощущал, что ты всё ещё жива, иначе подумал бы, что просто не выдержала давления природной чакры.   
  
Он замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, будто собираясь с мыслями. Я тихо лежала рядом и ждала продолжения, но эта напряженная тишина играла на нервах.   
  
— За всё это время ты впервые пришла в себя. Прошло полторы недели, и это первый раз, когда ты очнулась. — наконец заговорил он. Слова невесомо выбили из колеи и первые несколько секунд я просто хлопала ресницами, часто моргая. Информация не хотела доходить до мозга, отчаянно сбивая налаженный механизм.   
  
_Полторы недели?_  
  
Протяжно застонав, я опрокинула голову назад, закрывая глаза и отчаянно не признавая факты. Теперь всё сошлось. Наконец, всё сошлось, но оттого легче не стало. Я поняла, почему так болело тело, почему практически не могла пошевелится, почему слипались глаза и невероятно першило горло.   
  
Будучи по природе экспрессивной, я дёрнулась вперёд, желая принять сидячее положение, в котором почему-то всегда лучше думалось, но не смогла поднять тело даже на десять сантиметров. Шисуи невольно потянулся рукой, на экстренный случай желая удержать меня от опрометчивых поступков, но жест оказался ненужным.   
  
— Это ведь... из-за ран? Да?.. — глухо и подавлено спросила я, полностью закрывая глаза. Я перестала хотеть видеть что-либо вокруг.   
  
— Да. — ответ не заставил себя ждать. — Сильные повреждения. Переломы, разрывы сухожилий, внутренних стенок жизненно важных органов. На твоих руках почти до локтя обгорела и покрылась ожогами кожа, а кое-где просто слезла и оголила мышцы. — увидев, как я снова дёрнулась, он сильнее сжал мою ладонь, призывая успокоится. — Мне пришлось залечивать раны, так как твоя регенерация, оказалось, весьма привередлива. Это было бы весьма занимательно для исследования, но... в общем, оказалось, что она лечит только до не смертельного состояния. А после просто останавливается и исчезает. Я впервые столкнулся с подобным и, по правде, даже удивился. Пришлось долечивать самому, но ты можешь не волноваться — шрамов не останется. Хоть я и имею лишь базу знаний в лечении, но запас чакры позволяет качественно залечивать даже такие травмы как переломы. Так что всё с тобой будет в порядке.   
  
— Я... пошевелится не могу... Чем ты меня... накачал?  
  
— Смесь обезбалтвающих и анестетиков. — Шисуи поймал мою взгляд и указал вбок кивком головы. Проследив туда, я увидела самодельную конструкцию — швабра, к которой крепился полиэтиленовый пакет с каким-то прозрачным мешком внутри. Пакет висел на одной из сторон швабры и из него торчала трубочка, несколько раз изогнувшаяся в пространстве, но в конце концов дошедшая до моей руки. Катетер покоился в вене и был приклеен для надёжности двумя тонкими полосками непрозрачного скотча.   
  
Я тихо хмыкнула, снова встретившими с Шисуи взглядом.   
  
— Я практически не... ощущаю... тела. Это... норма... нормально воообще?.. Даже язык не... слушается.   
  
— Поверь, уж лучше тебе не ощущать тела вообще, чем переживать всю ту боль, что ты наверняка бы ощущала без обезбалтвающих. Ты ведь и так что-то чувствуешь, да? И даже это очень неприятно. А эта боль — маленькая частичка той, которую ты бы чувствовала. Так что прислушайся к моему совету хоть сейчас и не причиняй вряд себе же.   
  
— Хорошо, не буду. — скупо пообщала я. Сегодня он был на удивление разговорчивым и хоть у меня уже начала побаливать голова, я готова была перетерпеть, только бы узнать побольше о случившемся.   
  
Внезапная идея, хоть и не очень хорошая на первый взгляд, пронеслась в сознании и я озвучила её до того как успела полностью осмыслить:  
  
— Не можешь... показать то, что произо... шло? С помощью ша... шарингана.   
  
Шисуи замер и я ощутила как его пальцы на секунду сжались сильнее на моей ладони, а после расслабились, поддаваясь велению своего хозяина. Молчание после вопроса затянулось и я готова была его повторить. Головой-то я понимала, что увиденное уж точно мне не придётся по душе, но я отчаянно хотела увидеть, что же именно натворила, чтобы хоть как-то составить картину произошедшего. Всё-таки, в тот момент максимум, что я видела, это обрывки цепей картинок, что-то вроде кусков воспоминаний. И мне очень хотелось понять, что из себя вообще представляла общая картина.   
  
Ну и, разумеется, не навредила ли я кому-то, кого изначально хотела защитить.   
  
— В твоём состоянии лучше не напрягать организм и не использовать гендзюцу. — спустя долгие минуты молчания резковато ответил Шисуи, отворачивая голову к окну.   
  
— Мне хуже уж... точно не станет. Но... я хочу увидеть. — настаивая на своём, я нахмурилась, но больше ничем привлечь его внимание не могла — тело банально не желало слушаться и не воспринимало команды мозга.   
  
— Мне лучше знать — станет хуже или нет. И я не хочу тебе навредить.   
  
— Так тяжело, что ли?  
  
— Можно сказать и так. — Учиха начал раздражаться и это раздражение витало в воздухе невесомоым туманом, предостерегая от дальнейшего спора. Но когда я последний раз слушала предупреждения рассудка?  
  
— Покажи, пожа... луйста, я тебя о... очень прошу. Мне... надо знать, что именно... произошло. Пожалуйста. — хрипло попросила я и впервые закашлялась, орошая одежду кровью. Черт, я не удержала кашель. Горло словно потрескалось изнутри и кровоточило, и мне потребовались все силы чтобы не дать волне захлебнуть с головой. Чем больше кашляешь — тем хуже становится.   
  
Шисуи глубоко вздохнул, обхватил мою руку своей посильней, на секунду опустил взгляд, а затем, повторно вздохнув, сказал:  
  
— Хорошо. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Я моментально вперилась в него взглядом, завороженно наблюдая как краснеет радужка и появляются поочерёдно три томоэ. Когда он активировал Цукиёми, меня сразу же, в ту же секунду потянуло блевать, но он быстро сориентировался и ощущение пропало. Алый мир постепенно воцарился вокруг, а затем Шисуи щёлкнул пальцами и картинка приобрела нормальные цвета, а мы сами отделились от своих иллюзорных оболочек и стали сторонними наблюдателями. Я удивленно осмотрела себя, поняв, что в гендзюцу полностью контролирую своё тело и нет этого отвратительного ощущения отсутствия конечностей. _Нет боли._  
  
Затем Шисуи немного подергал картинку руками, будто совершая какие-то махинации с гигантским цифровым 3-Д экраном, и в какой-то момент «включил на проигрывание» запись своей памяти.   
  
Я любопытно и завороженно посмотрела на него, но Шисуи лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Потом как-нибудь научу. — отшутился он и ткнул пальцем на входную дверь. Действо уже началось.  
  
Я увидела как сначала из дому вышли Шисуи с Наруто. Шисуи наклонился вниз и что-то прошептал на ухо Узумаки, несколько раз указав пальцем в разные стороны, — говорил явно про спрятавшихся АНБУ — и тот кивнул, доставая оружие. Затем Шисуи пошёл дальше, но метрах в двадцати остановился, посмотрел вниз. Вытащил из кармана мой самодельный кунай, провёл кончиком пальца по тыльной стороне лезвия и, улыбнувшись кончиками губ, поудобнее перехватил его лезвием назад и пошёл дальше. Я тоже улыбнулась, довольная тем, что он не пренебрег подарком. Шисуи из воспоминаний как раз добрался до выхода и переступил черту барьера. Он начал говорить что-то довольно громко, хоть и в пустоту, но звука не было. Он был словно выключен, чтобы не мешать восприятию.  
  
Не успела я моргнуть, как на Шисуи набросились трое АНБУ, а потом сразу же присоединилось ещё штук пять. Тот бросил взрыв-печать. Обернувшись, я посмотрела на Наруто, отбивающегося от пятерых шиноби. Я знала, что сейчас произойдёт. Прогремело ещё два взрыва поменьше, но всё моё внимание было направлено на крыльцо.  
  
Через пару секунд я увидела себя, вывалившуюся с дверей и упавшую на колени. Сильная отдышка, кровоточащие бинты на ноге, пот, стекающий по лицу — я выглядела очень фигово. Нахмурившись, я пригляделась. Моя копия внезапно дёрнулась и замерла — момент, когда я услышала зов природной чакры. Это длилось чуть меньше минуты, потом я более осознанно посмотрела на Наруто и коротко кивнула, прикрыв глаза. А спустя секунду вверх взмыла огненная, бурлящая, неконтролируемая чакра, прорвала собой крышу над крыльцом и окутала меня толстым покровом. Доски и щепки разлетелись во всё стороны. Тело будто на нитках, неестественно поднялось на ноги, немного пошатнулось, откинув назад голову, и ссутулилось.  
  
В следующий миг оно дёрнулось вперёд и понеслось прямо на Наруто. Его страх, в перемешку с шоком и непониманием сбил его с толку, он еле успел отскочить в сторону, когда моя рука пронеслась мимо и с силой впилась в живот одного АНБУ, сквозь бронежилет прорываясь внутрь, разрывая плоть.  
  
Я прикрыла рот рукой, отвернувшись. Когда я собралась с духом смотреть вновь, копия уже стояла на четвереньках около последнего трупа и залечивала сломанную руку, а вокруг взвивалась ввысь багровая чакра, так похожая на чакру Девятихвостого при высвобождении.  
  
Наруто лежал сбоку на спине, упираясь руками об землю, и с полуоткрытым ртом смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, а сам неверяще качал головой. По его щекам текли слезы, а когда я вновь поднялась на ноги и с меня потекла чужая кровь, он отвернулся и опустошил желудок.  
  
Со вздохом, я провела свою копию взглядом, когда та побежала вперёд и на полном ходу ворвалась в скопление вражеских шиноби. Шисуи, которого я чуть не сбила в тот момент, отскочил в сторону, успев активировать частичный покров Сусанно. Я сощурила глаза, услышав тихий, но такой неестественный безумный смех, набирающий обороты и разносящийся по округе эхом. Иллюзорный колон запрокинул голову, немного отклонившись корпусом назад, и с насмешливо-повелительным выражением посмотрел на незадачливого АНБУ, решившего напасть исподтишка. Но стоило ему приблизиться, как поток чакры окутал его словно в кокон и начал душить. Чакра была полупрозрачной и все вокруг в оцепенении наблюдали за беспомощно барахтавшимся среди густой алой массы шиноби. Его мучения длились очень, очень долго. Он умирал где-то минуту и за это время ещё человек десять попыталось атаковать меня, но тоже были пойманы в идентичные ловушки из чакры. Их изломанные, кровоточащие и безжизненные тела поочередно падали на землю, разбрасывая конечности в неестественных позах. Мой клон блаженно прикрыл глаза, будто действо приносило ему небывалое наслаждение. Меня явственно передернуло от вида десятков трупов.  
  
Где-то секунд десять природная чакра, контролируя моё тело, стояла неподвижно, наклонив голову к плечу всматриваясь в зеленоватое Сусанно Шисуи. Я подбежала к своей копии и задумчиво нахмурилась, заглядывая ей в глаза — где-то в этот момент ко мне должен был обратится Саске и я где-то сейчас должна начать проявлять какие-то знаки.  
  
Собственно, да, я не прогадала. Насыщенно чёрные, пустые глаза внезапно стали более осознанными, удивленно округляясь, тело пошатнулось и перенесло центр тяжести на другую ногу. Взгляд ещё больше прояснился. Улыбаясь, я с гордостью во взгляде наблюдала за самой собой, вспоминая каких трудов мне стоило побороть стихию, охватившую всё естество. Другая я с силой сжала кулак и, нагнувшись вперёд и сделав один шаг в сторону Шисуи, саданула со всей дури по зеленому скелету защитной техники. Затем другой рукой. И ещё раз. Костяшки покрылись слоем крови, оголяя нижние слои эпителия и кое-где даже мышцы. Пальцы левой руки сломались после второго удара, а затем с хрустом срослись вновь, врастая на свои места. Я помнила, насколько больно было это чувстовать. Шисуи попытался отпрыгнуть, но хвосты чакры плотно пригвоздили его Сусанно к земле, засадив в своеобразную ловушку. Оставшиеся АНБУ не приближались, надеясь на то, что оба противника сами друг друга укокошат.  
  
Ещё несколько сильных ударов, подпитанных природной стихией, и кости Сусанно раскрошились прямо по центру, являя проход как раз для руки. Не медля ни секунды, моя копия просунула туда руку и успела мазнуть по запястью Шисуи кончиками пальцев, прежде чем её взгляд вновь стал невероятно пустым, будто бездонным, а движения сломались. Тихо вздохнув, я посмотрела на то как я вновь стала неуправляемой машиной для убийств, в ту же секунду решившей покончить с очередным врагом и оставив длинный след на руке Шисуи. Царапина тотчас начала кровоточить и он сильно нахмурился, отпрыгивая в сторону и восстанавливая защиту.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Всего одно слово, но в нём ощущается вся горечь от моего поступка. Я склонила голову, всё ещё не в силах оторвать взгляда от безумного смертоносного танца стихии вокруг меня из иллюзии, и обхватила себя руками в детской попытке защититься.  
  
Шисуи подошёл поближе и положил ладонь на моё плечо, со вздохом проговаривая:  
  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что ты не виновата, вот только это будет ложь.  
  
— Я не хотела причинять боль тебе или Наруто. — глухо произнесла я и опустила взгляд в пол. — Просто… ты же сам понимаешь, что я всего раз смогла взять верх. Это было очень опрометчивое решение. Слишком.  
  
— Рад, что ты это понимаешь. — чуть более приподнятым тоном сказал Шисуи.  
  
— Если бы ты не смог заставить эту чакру уйти, я даже не представляю, что вообще могло случится. Просто кошмар.  
  
— Зато теперь ты вынесла из всего этого урок. Не так ли? Эй, я ведь прав? — его голос внезапно стал каким-то взволнованным, словно он только что понял, что что-то здесь не чисто. Всмотревшись в моё лицо, он настойчиво переспросил: — Ты ведь не собираешься вновь повторять всё это? Я надеюсь, одного раза достаточно.   
  
— Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, почему я так поступила. — прикрывая глаза, с горькой улыбкой ответила я, сложив руки на груди. — Я уже несколько месяцев пыталась достучаться до стихии Огня и Молнии, просила их дать мне силу для техник, а в тот день природная чакра сама обратилась ко мне. Понимаешь, я не хотела, чтобы вы пострадали. Я хотела помочь. Это... пунктик. Мой личный пунктик. Своеобразный внутренний барьер, через который я не могу перейти. Семья для меня всегда была, есть и будет на первом месте, — что бы ни произошло — и поэтому я практически не колебалась. Да, это глупо, да, я согласна, это было адски больно, я осознаю это, трезво оцениваю. Но... не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда есть шанс помочь. Ты и сам должен это понимать.   
  
Он молчал, пока я сжимала кулаки и не осмеливалась смотреть на продолжение воспоминания. Там с отвратительной периодичностью повторялся один и тот же процесс — звериные прыжки моего тела на какого-то противника, расцарапывание кожи, выворачивание чужой головы под жуткие градусы, чуть ли не на сто или сто пятьдесят, вырывание чего-то пульсирующего из животов или груди врагов. Помню, когда-то в школе учила Первую Мировую, и там была одна битва, которую назвали «Верденская мясорубка». Сейчас я как никогда понимала людей, решивших назвать это историческое событие именно так. Понимала как никогда.   
  
— Я когда-то говорила тебе, что ценю семью превыше всего. — вновь тихо заговорила я. — И ты знаешь причину. Я не хочу терять родственников и мне не жалко себя ради этого. В какой-то мере... ты ведь и сам поступил похожим образом. И...  
  
— Ты забываешь кое-что очень важное. — внезапно перебил Шисуи, повернув ко мне голову и вскидывая вверх руку: картинка вокруг замерла на месте и начала медленно менять цвета на естественные алый с чёрным. Я посмотрела на Шисуи в ответ и он со вздохом продолжил: — Твоя проблема в максимализме. Ты пытаешься всё решить сама, не оглядываясь на других, не задумываясь над тем, что можешь сделать им больно каким-то поступком. Ты постоянно забываешь тот факт, что не только ты считаешь меня и Наруто своей семьёй, но и мы тоже. И ты тоже делаешь нам больно, когда лезешь на рожон и потом жалуешься на безответность и безысходность ситуации. Научись уже раскрывать глаза и видеть картину полностью, а не ошмётками.   
  
Я замерла с полуприкрытым ртом, клипая глазами; Шисуи серьезно всматривался в мои глаза в попытке донести такую простую истину. Его шаринган растворился в черноте радужки и меня невесомо подтолкнуло, возвращая из Цукиёми в реальный мир. Тягучая боль вновь ощутилась в теле. Но я практически не обратила внимания. Единственное, что я ощущала, это колючки нахлынувшей вины и понимание. До меня медленно, чрезвычайно медленно доходили эти простые слова.   
  
Дурацкий подростковый максимализм. Я просто ненавидела его.   
  
— Если я скажу, что... признаю тупизну... своего поступка, это... будет считаться достойным опра... вданием, или ты теперь постоянно... будешь припоминать мне это?   
  
А я уже успела отвыкнуть от боли при говорении. К чему-то хорошему привыкаешь быстрее, чем к плохому. Печально.   
  
Шисуи вдруг как-то странно округлил глаз, затем закатил его к потолку и тихо засмеялся.   
  
— Ками-сама, ты неисправима! — его голос полностью потерял все те серьезные нотки, и сейчас он с силой тёр глаз, убирая выступившие слёзы.   
  
— Что есть, то есть. — ответила я с немного вымученной улыбкой, пытаясь задвинуть увиденные только что события на задворки сознания — от греха подальше. — Но... Думаю, впредь я постараюсь прислушиваться... к твоему наставлению. В нём действительно есть смысл.   
  
— Хоть за это спасибо.   
  
Мы замолчали, каждый удовлетворив свои желания в разговоре. Я мерно дышала, вновь пытаясь не закашляться, и неспешно обдумывала всё произошедшее. Что творилось в кучерявой башке Шисуи — даже богам не ведомо, но в какой-то момент он потянулся куда-то в сторону и взял в руки какой-то предмет.   
  
— Забыл поблагодарить за альбом. — произнёс он, покрутив старинной вещью в поле моего зрения. Вздохнув, я невесомо качнула плечами.   
  
— Это Кофуку-сан передала.   
  
— Да, но ты ведь сама к ней пришла. Такахаши мне рассказал. По тебе так и не скажешь, что ты проявила такой интерес к моему прошлому.   
  
— Во-первых, это была инициатива Наруто. А во-вторых... я имею право знать. В конце концов, доверие... строится обоюдно и со знанием чужого прошлого.   
  
— Ты никогда не интересовалась моим прошлым.   
  
— В то время... в общем, были причины. Сам знаешь, что я не сильно и хотела к тебе лезть.   
  
— Да, но если бы ты попросила, я бы рассказал тебе что-то. — сказал Шисуи будничным тоном, бегло пролистывая старинные страницы. Остановившись на одной, он вытащил фотографию и перевернул её лицевой стороной ко мне — это была совсем свежая фотка Шисуи с уличным котёнком на голове. Шисуи задорно улыбался и пытался заставить кота спрыгнуть, держа в руках кусочек скомканной фольги. Я невольно усмехнулась, вспоминая эти события, а тем временем он продолжил: — Не думал, что ты успеешь заснять меня, ещё и незаметно.   
  
— Талант не пропьёшь.   
  
Мы вновь замолчали, но на этот раз Шисуи молчал, потому что вставлял на место фотографию. Закончив, он повернул ко мне голову и пояснил:   
  
— Наруто принёс мне этот альбом на следующее утро после сражения с АНБУ и рассказал, что это подарок Кофуку, а ты специально ходила к ней и просила помочь найти какой-то подарок. — он мягко улыбался, а его взгляд буквально светился благодарностью. — Ещё он показал мне свой собственный подарок. Никогда не угадаешь, что это было.   
  
— Зная его, не имею абсолютно никаких идей.   
  
— Первая в его жизни техника стихии Ветра.   
  
— Да ну нафиг, серьезно что ли? — изумлённо воскликнула я. Шисуи закивал, и я улыбнулась; внутри поднималась гордость за Наруто. Я была рада за него как никогда раньше. — Ну, это для него огромный прогресс.   
  
— Да, тут я согласен. Он с помощью Ветра вырезал при мне на куске коры фразу «с днём рождения». Видела бы ты, как он светился от счастья в тот момент.   
  
— А что ты хотел от ребёнка, который пошёл на всё, только бы не упасть в грязь лицом. — с коротким смешком сказала я.   
  
— Уж точно не вырезанного сбоку сердечка. — хохотнув, заметил Учиха, и с глухим стуком закрыл альбом. — Ладно, тебе пора спать. Отдых уж точно не помешает.   
  
— Ты прав как никогда.   
  
— Ага, то есть, обычно я не прав? — лукаво переспросил Шисуи, но я лишь несильно, практически невесомо ткнула его локтем в бок, — на сколько хватило силы — и фыркнула.   
  
— Вечно ты всё перекручиваешь.   
  
— А ты — преувеличиваешь.   
  
— Да вали ты уже, раз спать хочешь. — по-дружески, без злобы огрызнулась я, а затем немного погодя добавила, поинтересовавшись когда он вставал на ноги: — А вы, надеюсь, не весь праздничный торт съели? Я, между прочим, рассчитывала получить минимум три куска.   
  
— Считай, что завтра ты будешь есть их как истинная королева — с ложечки. Или через катетер. Посмотрю по настроению.   
  
— Ну ты-то смотри, но я тебе этот катетер потом в задницу засуну.   
  
— Милая барышня, — приторно-насмешливо, даже игриво, заворковал он, склонившись вниз. — Меня не особо привлекают всякие посторонние предметы в своей филейной части, но вот вам такое вполне может грозить, если не поумерите настырность.   
  
— Ох какие мы джентельмены. — несколько раз прочистив горло, с ответной усмешкой парировала я. — Тогда, в следующий раз я припомню тебе эти слова и посмотрим, кто, кому, что и куда будет вставлять. Вот тогда и поглядим.   
  
— Пф. — со сдерживаемым смехом фыркнул Шисуи и, растрепав мои волосы пятернёй, пошёл к лестнице. Послышалось громкое «Спокойной ночи, королева тортиков из катетера», а после его шаги быстро удалились, оставив меня одну в пустой комнате. Я ещё с минуту с улыбкой беззлобно бормотала себе под нос, невольно продолжая уже закончившийся шуточный спор, а после немного поёрзала и прикрыла глаза, тотчас проваливаясь в блаженную темноту.   
  
Точнее...   
  
Пытаясь.   
  
Стоило сознанию выключится и наконец принять заслуженный отдых, как я резко открыла глаза от яркого, всепоглощающего и слишком насыщенного света, исходящего будто отовсюду. Я дернулась и внезапно обнаружила, что не просто неведомо каким образом приняла стоячее положение, так ещё и нахожусь бог знает где. И движения абсолютно никак не стеснены. Бегло оглянувшись и всё продолжая удивляться, а также раздражаться в той же степени, я с тяжелым вздохом обнаружила себя... в пустоте. Буквально. Пустое пространство, где отовсюду бил яркий свет, распространялись вокруг мягкие, пастельного цвета пятна и волны, а под ногами — прозрачная физически твёрдая субстанция, которая ощущалась как ледяной пол.   
  
Перекатившись с пяток на носки и немного постучав пальцами по полу, я только после заметила, что вытянулась в росте и вновь обрела прежнее тело. Босые ноги холодил непонятный прозрачный пол, а свободно сидящая растянутая майка Шисуи и короткие шорты, — единственная найденная впопыхах одежда, которую я натянула утром после того памятного секса, а потом «автосохранила» для хенге — никак не добавляли теплоты. Обхватив себя руками, поёжилась, осматриваясь в очередной раз. Моя насторожённость в данной ситуации была логичной, ведь перманентное состояние отборнейшей ебанины, происходяшей вокруг меня в последнее время, заставляло учится не доверять неопознанным обьектам и материям.   
  
Закружившись вокруг своей оси, я начала всматриваться в пустоту, надеясь найти хоть что-то — не могло же такого быть, что я просто попала хрен пойми куда просто так. Случайности не случайны и ничего не происходит просто так. Что-то типо закона природы.   
  
Когда я вздохнула, заправляя за ухо волнистую прядь, и вновь повернула голову в сторону, я никак не ожидала увидеть слева от себя женскую фигуру в белом кимоно, с любопытством рассматривающую меня. Шарахнувшись, я невольно подняла руки на уровень груди, привыкнув к тому, что далее было бы легче атаковать противника, но тут же отреклась от этой идеи — я вновь, как и до попадания в этот мир, не ощущала чакру. А в чём резон вставать в защитную стойку с применением чакры, если ты её не ощущаешь? Вот и я не видела в этом смысла.   
  
Я прищурилась, фокусируя зрение, и сосредоточенно вглядывалась в женщину. Длинное белоснежное кимоно до пола, — или что это вообще такое было — с расшитым алым узором, короткие пепельные волосы с зачёсом на правую сторону и скрывающие правый глаз, насмешливо-надменный взгляд. Больше всего меня поразил цвет глаз. Будто расплавленный янтарь. И причём глаза словно искрились, подсвечиваясь изнутри. Выглядело впечатляюще.   
  
Женщина, будто услышав мои мысли, вдруг сделала первый шаг в мою сторону. За ним ещё один. И ещё. У меня внутри всё как-то похолодело от настойчивого ощущения опасности, исходящей от неизвестной, и я, наоборот, отступила на шаг назад. Это была словно игра — я с нейтрально-испуганным видом шагала назад, женщина же всё ускорялась, идя прямо на меня. Но не смотря на это, выглядела она всё так же надменно, горделиво и величественно, даже осанку, казалось, держит.   
  
Меня это отчасти раздражало.   
  
Стоило этой мысли пронестись в сознании, как я резко врезалась спиной в что-то твёрдое, но, обернувшись, не увидела никакой преграды. Пощупав рукой, обнаружила такой же прозрачный барьер, не дающий отступать дальше. Чёрт.   
  
— Что за чёрт?.. — почти беззвучно пробормотала я. Эхо от голоса довольно внезапно несколькократно возросло и ещё несколько секунд отбивалось от невидимых стен, зеркально повторяя слова. Удивленно приподняв брови, я посмотрела прямо в янтарные глаза незнакомки и прямо спросила:  
  
— Кто ты такая и что я здесь делаю?   
  
Молчание. Накрашенные матовой алой помадой губы женщины изогнулись в насмешливом выражении.   
  
— Подумать только, ко мне на «ты» ещё никто не обращался.   
  
Ужас, искренний и первобытный страх стаей мурашек прошёлся по всему естеству от властности, циничности и приторной обиды в стальных нотках знакомого голоса.   
  
_Вот блядство. Это была она, природная чакра._  
  
Колени подкосило и я съехала на несколько сантиметров вниз по невидимой стене за спиной, шокировано вытаращившись на ту сущность, что всего неделю назад овладела мной и готова была уничтожать цивилизации.   
  
Я полностью убедилась в её умении читать мысли, когда во время этой мысли она заулыбалась шире. Кажется, ей приносило незабываемое удовольствие наблюдать за первобытным страхом обычных людей.   
  
— Признаться, меня поразила твоя эгоистичная отвага и небывалая героическая глупость, с которой ты согласилась на сотрудничество со мной. — вновь заговорила она и голос шёл одновременно и отовсюду, и с её рта, и шумел в моей голове. Какофония заставила стиснуть зубы в бессмысленной попытке казаться сильнее и выносливее, чем есть на самом деле.   
  
Я не ответила на её слова. Не посмела ответить.   
  
— Знаешь, многомиллионные сущности вроде меня тяжело удивить. Ты же, жалкая, грешная человеческая душа, смогла это сделать. Даже позабавила немного. — тонкая кисть взметнулась вверх, проведя по воздуху, а затем природная чакра приложила палец к напомаженным губам, будто думая над чем-то. — Вот только тебе хватило наглости и самомнения возразить моей воле. За подобное всегда наказывают, не так ли?   
  
— Если так хочешь убить — валяй, один раз я уже такое пережила. — с вызовом воскликнула я, расставляя руки в стороны. Унять несильную дрожь в коленях никак не удавалось. И скрыть крупные капли пота, стекающие по лбу от напряжения и страха, тоже. Я пыталась выглядеть смелой. Пока не очень выходило.   
  
— Дерзкая, а? — хохотнула чакра и смех волною разошёлся по эфемерному пространству, обдавая меня потоком силы. Я ощутила её силу как нечто полуматериальное, как ощущала чарку Девятихвостого, когда злился Наруто. Нечто божественное и возвышенное, но опасное, _убийственное._ — Полагаю, ты надеешься на быструю смерть и отсутствие мучений, м? Это было бы крайне расточительно.   
  
Янтарные глаза впились в меня, с хищническим блеском и кровожадностью. Вздрогнув, я вжалась в стену позади, не зная, куда себя деть и как отвести собственный взгляд — тело сковало и я не могла пошевелиться.   
  
Природная чакра сделала шаг в мою сторону, но на этот раз, как бы я не пыталась рвануть прочь, сдвинутся хоть на сантиметр, не могла этого сделать. Паника охватила меня с ног до головы, я уже не пыталась скрывать этого, а только начала вырываться сильнее с каждым новым шагом в мою сторону.   
  
Когда она приблизилась настолько близко, что могла бы при желании дотронуться лбом до моего лба, она медленно подняла руку, специально растягивая время, и собственнически провела ногтем по моему подбородку, дальше ещё выше, по скуле, к уху, обвела его контуры и, на секунду взяв между пальцев локон, впутала ладонь в волосы у затылка. Всё это время, — а существовало ли оно вообще здесь? — я не дышала и пыталась слиться воедино со стеной, только бы прикосновения исчезли.   
  
Она была выше. Сантиметров пять, может даже больше, и оттого приходилось поднимать взгляд, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол зверем, перед которым стоял довольный собой охотник, нарочито медленно заряжавший поочерёдно патроны в ружьё, чтобы продлить мучения жертвы. Даже сглотнула я через силу, всё ещё пытаясь оторвать взгляд от расплавленного янтаря чужих глаз.   
  
— Видишь ли, милочка, за то, как ты посмела поступить, я не хочу тебя убивать. Слишком милосердно. Да и мне тогда вновь будет скучно. Ты такая забавная в своих подростковых депрессиях, путанных мыслях, экспрессивных желаниях и откровенно несуразных поступках, — она хохотнула мне в губы, а затем резко дёрнула за волосы на затылке и я, коротко вскрикнув от боли, повиновалась, поднимая голову. — Было бы так опрометчиво лишать себя удовольствия следить за тем, как ты сама же сводишь себя в могилу своими предрассудками, самокопанием и болью потери. Могу лишь добавить в твою жизнь красок. Не против ведь, м?   
  
Я начала отрицательно качать головой, в уголках глаз скопились слёзы боли и отчаяния, а предвкушающая расслабленная улыбка чакры приводила в первородный ужас.   
  
— Оу, так значит, возражений нет? — приторно спросила она, игнорируя любые проявления с моей стороны. — Тогда, тебе стоит научится не спать, ведь каждый раз я буду заставлять тебя переживать всё самое худшее, что только откопаю в твоей памяти. **Самое худшее.** И я могу начать хоть сейчас!   
  
Волосы на моем затылке потянули сильнее, а по шее, вдоль артерии, заводили кончиком ногтя. Мне казалось, что это остро заточенное лезвие, готовое в любую секунду вонзится в глотку и умертвить за секунды.   
  
— _Сестрёнка, ты начинаешь забывать о своей семье. Может, соберёмся вместе и наконец отпразднуем хоть что-то по человечески? Ты же знаешь, мы любим праздновать твой день рождения. Подумаешь?_  
  
Мороз прошёл вдоль позвоночника, а руки моментально сжались в кулаки; я резко перестала дышать, а спустя секунду рвано, глубоко вдохнула воздух и прошипела настолько яростно и ненавистно, как только было возможно:   
  
— **Не смей произносить своим поганым ртом слова моей сестры!**   
  
— Оу, у нас проснулись чувства? Мы вновь начали храбриться? — глумливо заворковала она, склоняя голову к плечу и играя в искреннюю скорбь. — Напомни, как она умерла? Случайно? Или нет?   
  
Я с силой стиснула челюсти. Глаза блестели от искренней ненависти и отвращения, и я готова была плюнуть ей в лицо, даже не смотря на то, что в следующую же секунду моя шея была бы сломана со стопроцентной вероятностью.   
  
В подтверждение моих мыслей пальцы второй руки несильно сдавили горло около кадыка, а затем, играя, вновь разжались, спускаясь к ключицам и вновь с небрежным усердием оставляя следы — уже проявившиеся синяки.   
  
Главное сейчас — просто успокоится и ждать. Рано или поздно, но ей должно надоесть. Рано или поздно.   
  
А когда вообще наступает это рано или поздно для существа, прожившего явно не один миллион лет?   
  
— Поверь, я могу делать это бесконечно. — озвучила она ответ на мой мысленный вопрос, продолжая наиграно улыбаться. — Так что там с твоей любимейшей сестричкой? Мне же интересно.   
  
— Убери руки! — глухо и подавлено запротестовала я, дергаясь, но рука, неспешно гладившая ключицы, резко сдвинулась к плечу и сдавила с такой силой, что я услышала хруст. Приглушённо застонав от вспышки боли, кусая нижнюю губу, чтобы не делать этого слишком громко, я замерла на месте и неохотно посмотрела в глаза природной чакры.   
  
— Но тебе же нравится, не так ли? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она, ослабив хватку и на плече, и в волосах. — Насколько я помню, твоя ориентация не такая уж и «правильная», как ты пытаешься показывать. В твоей памяти уж слишком много противоречивых фактов, но одно среди них сходится практически всегда — тебе всегда это нравилось. Особенно со стороны других девушек. И тебе всегда нравилось то, что ты так упорно прячешь и не хочешь признавать — подчинение. Этот истинно человеческий, не поддающийся какому-либо объяснению инстинкт подчинения. То, что отличает таких как ты, — её палец уткнулся прямо напротив моего часто-часто бьющегося сердца. — от таких как я — богов и прародителей миров.   
  
На время она замолчала, выразительно глядя мне в глаза и ища ответной реакции. Ища эмоции, что выдали бы во мне слабину. И нашла — я густо и не к месту покраснела, наполовину от гнева, наполовину от смущения, и гулко выдохнула. Гулко, потому что в образовавшейся тишине это был единственный слышимый звук на равне с моим колотящимся как сумасшедшее сердцем.   
  
— Моя жизнь касается только меня одну. — неуверенно сказала я. Хотела сказать настойчиво и злобно, но запал исчез, а голос потерял вложенную силу ещё где-то на подходе к языку. Женщина впервые рассмеялась. Почему-то мне даже показалось, что искренне.   
  
— Какое заблуждение. — цокнув языком, заметила она. — Твоя жизнь касается всех, кроме тебя. И ты знаешь, что ты не можешь и никогда не могла её контролировать. И жизни своих близких. Сестра же отчасти из-за тебя лапки сложила? Какой там из твоих бывших помощников «по работе» постарался? Тот, который с деньгами потом на тебя вышел и сдать хотел, вот только не знал, что ты папенькина доченька и сама сдашь его куда надо? — её голос становился с каждым предложением всё презрительней и презрительней, а последнее слово она словно выплюнула: — Наводчица.   
  
Потупив взгляд, мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять всё это как чистейшую правду. Так и было. И я ненавидела себя за то, что зарабатывала деньги, будучи наводчицей на чужие дома и квартиры. А ещё больше я жалею, что та мразь, которая решила отомститься мне, сбежала из тюрьмы и убила мою сестру. Я ненавидела себя за это. Ненавидела сильнее, чем только можно представить. И по праву считала эти года худшими в своей жизни. Сестра умерла, став жертвой моего безрассудства, моего желания самоутвердиться и получить лёгкие деньги. И, — о боги! — я бы отдала собственную жизнь и всё то, что только имела, лишь бы поменять нас местами. Лишь бы тогда не она осталась дома, а я. Лишь бы те слова, что вытащила из моей памяти чакра, были только плодом фантазии.   
  
Лишь бы я не видела окровавленного тела в коридоре, этих застывших безжизненных глаз. Алые пятна крови на белом домашнем платье. Пятнадцать ножевых ранений. Не билась в истерике впервые в своей жизни и не рвала волосы, осознавая, что больше никогда не услышу её голоса и не увижу на лице ни единой эмоции.   
  
Я застыла, перестав реагировать на внешние раздражители. Внутри что-то вновь надломилось, как было каждый раз, стоило мне вспомнить о сестре. Именно поэтому я всегда хоронила все эти воспоминания как можно глубже. Шрам на душе гноился, ныл постоянно, разрастался от каждой иллюзорной улыбки, что я невольно вспоминала, глубже врастался в нутро и разрушал похлеще любого алкоголя, сигарет и наркотиков.   
  
Идеальная слабость. Лучший рычаг давления. Совершенный повод для саморазрушения.   
  
И в опытных руках это становилось практически стопроцентно бьющим в цель оружием. Древняя сущность уж точно принадлежала к числу таких «людей» и уж точно не собиралась пренебрегать возможностью. А когда я подняла тяжёлый взгляд, полностью подтвердила свою догадку.   
  
Лицо сущности природной чакры приняло хищное выражение и она, приподняв мою голову за подбородок, приблизилась вплотную, шепча на ухо ледяным голосом:   
  
— За то, что отвергла меня, отвергла ту, что в миллионы раз сильней, ты поплатишься сполна. Моя игра только начинается и ты будешь молить о пощаде, когда я начну распаляться. Ты глупо и самонадеянно считаешь, что раз кто-то извне смог остановить меня, то это выйдет вновь. Что ж, ты глубоко, _очень глубоко,_ заблуждаешься. Никто не сможет вышвырнуть меня из твоих кошмаров. Никто не сможет заставить меня оставить в покое возможность поразвлекаться спустя столетия без физической формы. И, поверь, я так просто тебя в покое не оставлю. Не надейся на снисходительность. И забудь о самом понятии слова «жалость», ведь теперь твои предыдущие проблемы покажутся тебе сущим пустяком.   
  
Она отстранилась, а янтарные глаза полыхали будто огнём, горя изнутри. Белая чёлка и кимоно так сильно контрастировали с этими глазами, что я даже сощурилась, а смысл сказанных слов методично вдалбливался в сознание, всё больше выбивая из колеи.   
  
Я приоткрыла рот, силясь выдавить хоть слово возражения, но во рту пересохло, а язык отказался шевелится. Огненно-янтарные глаза пронизывали насквозь, заставляя слушать и не давая ни малейшей возможности вставить ненужные слова.   
  
— Хоть ранее у меня и были физические оболочки, которыми было легко манипулировать, ты стала первой, кто сломался настолько быстро. — продолжила природная чакра холодно. — Жалкое зрелище. Я бы с лёгкостью доломала окончательно, вот только слишком любопытно увидеть твоё собственное самокопание. Это чувство вины. Жалость. Разочарование. Это приносит небывалое наслаждение — наблюдать за тем, как медленно ломается под напором обстоятельств ещё один жалкий человечишка. И я с удовольствием поучаствую в этом процессе, а потом собственноручно убью всех тех, кого ты сейчас считаешь семьёй. Это льстящее самолюбию и такое наивное, но такое значимое для тебя, слово — «семья». Посмотрим, как твои так называемые родственнички будут медленно задыхаться, умоляя о пощаде, не зная, что ты давно мертва где-то внутри своего же тела, а их кровь течёт по моим рукам. Они не узнают до самого конца, что ты слишком жалкое отродье, не способное даже защитить дорогое тебе, чтобы помочь им хоть как-то. Жаль только, что ты сама не увидишь всего этого, будучи наконец мёртвой окончательно. _Я с удовольствием дождусь этого момента._  
  
Я с нескрываемым ужасом посмотрела в иронично холодный взгляд ярких, словно расплавленных, глаз, и не смогла сдержать дрожи в теле — настолько серьезные угрозы ошарашили, потрясение навалилось всё сразу и одновременно словно со всех сторон.   
  
Она дотронулась ладонью до моей груди ближе к шее, а затем резко и совершенно непредсказуемо толкнула. Невидимая стена за моей спиной мгновенно исчезла и я навернулась, падая назад, при этом ещё и внезапно начав проваливаться куда-то вниз. Хватая ртом воздух, я попыталась закричать, но дыхание будто отрезали и изо рта не вырвалось ни звука, лишь глухой тихий хрип.   
  
Я дёрнулась как от тока, вернувшись в реальность, и широко раскрыла глаза. Насыщенная темнота ночи и чернота комнаты ударили по восприятию, а привыкшие к свету глаза заслезились. Игла катетера в вене немного побаливала, нахлынуло лёгкое ощущение холода комнаты. Я глубоко, часто и надрывно дышала, сжимая пальцами футболку у груди; по щекам скатились всего несколько слезинок, а после я с силой закрыла глаза, пытаясь удержать непрошеные слёзы боли. Не физической, а душевной.   
  
За последнее время произошло _слишком_ много отвратительного. Я устала настолько, что просто не могла с этим бороться.   
  
Сегодня я впервые поняла, что мои проблемы действительно не стоили абсолютно ничего в соотношении с нынешним раскладом. И, кажется, угрозы о скором пришествии худших из дней моего существования уже начали осуществляться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава объемная, даже слишком. Много ангста. Много психологии. Здесь оправдывает себя предупреждение Гуро, поэтому предупреждаю — кто не любит откровенные описания убийств, прошу пролистать подобные моменты. В целом же, прошу к прочтению.


	20. Часть 17

Квартал Учиха вот уже три месяца пребывал в осаде и ни один из нас пока не имел ни малейшего представления, как долго ещё это будет продолжаться.   
  
Вот честно, на пятой неделе мы уже начали делать ставки, неловко и с пост-иронией обсуждали произошедшее, Шисуи часто шутил, пытаясь подбодрить меня и Наруто, и в какой-то момент сделал ставку, что ещё три месяца минимум продлится эта катавасия. Во всяком случае, пока он выигрывал. И хоть я и считала, что АНБУ уже наверняка надоело следить за, буквально, ничем, делать было нечего.   
  
На самом деле, после той стычки мы всё время тихо отсиживались внутри барьера, не кипишуя, и лишь пару раз выходя на переговоры с шиноби. Да и то, эти переговоры были спровоцированы именно со стороны АНБУ, что, в принципе, не удивительно. Вот только идти на них особого желания не было — мы все устали и хотели передышки, а лично мне нужно было как-то справляться с последствиями «плодотворного» и очень близкого общения с природной чакрой. Та на «подарки» не скупилась и каждую ночь посылала яркие кошмары, будто специально начиная с чего-то незначительного, а под конец добивая смертями близких, не давая при этом вырваться из сна. Шисуи как-то сказал, что во время некоторых кошмаров я бормочу что-то на неизвестном ему языке и тихо поинтересовался, не насылает ли чакра воспоминания о моей прошлой жизни. Слишком проницательно. Я практически не скрывала своего отстойного состояния, но всё же не думала, что это так заметно. И не думала, что он подслушивает.   
  
Признаться, мне приходилось туго. Очень. Я никогда раньше не страдала настолько длительной принудительной бессонницей, когда я сама себя заставлялась не спать, только бы не видеть кошмаров. Сон и явь сливались воедино и я ощущала себя как в Кошмаре на улице Вязов. Только всё было реальнее, чем в фильме, и в разы страшнее. Единственным, что отвлекало меня от невероятно реалистичных снов, была рутина по дому и приготовления к зиме, а также то, что Шисуи на скорую руку придумывал, как бы отвлечь меня и Нару от всего того дерьма, происходящего вокруг.   
  
Сам Наруто очень долгое время откровенно избегал меня и боялся подходить. Первые две недели я общалась только с Шисуи, пока он делал перевязку или менял раствор в капельнице. Я особо не могла шевелится и первое время даже вставать, поэтому даже такое, с виду пустое, общение было отдушиной. Когда пошла третья неделя, Наруто впервые пришёл сам, посмотрел на меня секунд десять, но стоило мне открыть рот — тут же бодренько убежал на кухню. Я стоически держала себя в руках, но раз за разом просыпалась по ночам от повторяющегося кошмара — до ужаса испуганное лицо Наруто и то как я медленно наступаю на него со зловещим видом, не в состоянии контролировать своё тело. Это повторялось каждую ночь на протяжении всего месяца, и никакое снотворное, каким бы сильным оно ни было, не могло помешать навязчивым снам пробираться в подсознание.  
  
И да, всё же, как бы я не отпиралась, но этот метод ментального воздействия вышел чрезвычайно эффективным. Вскоре я превратилась чуть ли не в живой овощ, не осознающий себя в реальности из-за хронического недосыпа. Я банально боялась засыпать, видя перед глазами слишком яркие картинки. А также слыша мелодичный смех, разносящийся эхом в голове. Персональная шизофрения, о да, это именно то о чём я мечтала все эти годы.  
  
Шисуи заметил изменения во мне практически сразу, но, увы, сказал, что не в силах как-то помочь — он и так вышвырнул сущность природной чакры из моего тела, а за последствия он с самого начала не был уверен. Я не могла винить его в этом: всё же, кошмары — это отчасти ещё и самовнушение и чувство вины, а пока я сама не избавлюсь от этих чувств, никто не сможет мне помочь. Вообще.   
  
Поэтому, к концу ноября я научилась не спать. Буквально. Раз в неделю или полторы я вкалывала себе особо сильную дозу снотворного и вырубалась часов на пять, а затем снова бодрствовала. Шисуи был категорически против подобного надругательства над организмом, но не мог предложить другой альтернативы, всё ещё находясь в состоянии поиска решения проблемы. В начале ноября Наруто смотрел на меня с искренней жалостью и даже забыл о своём страхе, пытаясь как-то помочь, ведь понимал меня, имея схожую проблему с Курамой, но пока что ему удалось возобновлением нормального общения только приубавить степень откровенности кошмаров, а к середине ноября он постоянно засыпал рядом со мной, как-то раз проговорившись, что тогда я практически не дёргаюсь во сне и меня легче успокоить.   
  
Сначала я отчасти обиделась. Потом поняла, что обижаться на правду, плюс сказанную о естественной реакции организма — глупо. Потом стало приятно за его заботу. По настоящему приятно. Я помнила как сильно он боялся меня в первые дни после моего пробуждения, как постепенно привыкал, как пытался вытеснить страх и заменить его пониманием, как в конце концов смог это сделать. Его поддержка была нужна как никогда. Всё пережитое очень сильно ударило по психике и я была действительно рада, что Шисуи с Наруто не отвернулись от меня, хоть и имели возможность, а продолжили вытаскивать меня из той ямы, в которую я закинула себя в эгоистичном собственническом желании стать защитой для всего и вся. И я была полностью согласна со словами Шисуи — это самый настоящий подростковый максимализм в худшем из своих проявлений.  
  
В общем, дом погрузился в довольно депрессивные мысли и витал невесомый туман безнадёги, навеваемый мной. Обычно такая живая и полная энергии, я словно потухала на глазах, становясь бледной тенью собственного «я», и теперь уже не я вытаскивала Наруто с Шисуи из болота самокопания, а они меня.   
  
Стоило только мне немного выздороветь, а организму окрепнуть, и я стала браться за буквально любую работу по дому, которая вообще была, только бы не приближаться к кровати. Я не хотела и слова слышать о сне и каждый раз дергалась, когда кто-то без предупреждения дотрагивался до меня, хотя раньше прикосновения любила. Сейчас же я до дрожи боялась всего неопознанного и неожиданного.   
  
Поскольку АНБУ никак не могли пробраться внутрь, — Шисуи ежедневно реструктурировал двойной наружный барьер по-очереди так, что никто не мог его проломить — то мы спокойно выходили на улицу, но зачастую старались этого не делать. Только сугубо по делу. Например, когда Шисуи чинил раскрошенное на мелкие щепки крыльцо, латая крышу из принесённых мной досок со старого сарая на окраине. Также мы изредка всматривались в барьер, видя шиноби за ним, следящих за нами в ответ. Каждый раз, когда я видела кого-то из АНБУ, я показывав им факи и с горделиво поднятой головой удалялась внутрь, не дожидаясь ответной реакции.   
  
Когда выпал первый снег, мы с Наруто вышли во двор и ловили языкам снежинки, а потом собрали небольшие снежки и швырялись ими в кусты, где прятались АНБУ, со злорадством слыша как они тихо ругаются и отряхиваются от снега. Потом мы втроём сидели на диване в гостиной и пили заваренный какао с зефиром, облокотившись на Шисуи, сидевшего по центру, и неспешно рассказывающего нам о событиях прошлого, которые он успел застать вживую, и показывая нужные фотографии в подаренном альбоме.   
  
Той ночью, когда Наруто заснул со мной на том же диване, я впервые за неполный месяц не увидела кошмара. Просто бездонная чернота, куда я падала всю ночь, и больше ничего.   
  
На утро я готова была просто расцеловать сконфуженного Наруто за предоставленные целых семь часов почти здорового сна, которые за последнее время стали непозволительной роскошью. Хотя, увы, на следующую ночь кошмары вновь повторились, а я так надеялась на лучшее.   
  
Как раз в это время дело в свои руки взял Шисуи. Видя, как медленно но верно я свожу себя в могилу, как тихо и без лишнего шума гнию в этой каше изнутри, он, наверное, физически не смог остаться в стороне. Или просто хотел отплатить мне тот должок за спасение жизни. Я всё ещё плохо понимала его мотивы.   
  
Но одно могла сказать точно — учиховская упёртость ни в коем случае не позволит ему сойти с выбранного пути, если он действительно поставил себе какую-то цель.   
  
Например, оказалось, что он чертовски любил учить чему-либо. Я вообще сперва посчитала это безумством. А потом... поверила. Просто тут нужно было присматриваться и смотреть вглубь, не искать ответа на вопрос на поверхности, а до этого у меня просто не было времени копаться в чьей-то психологии. Не сказать, что сейчас личностных проблем поубавилось настолько, что я свободно уделяю этому время, но теперь цель проследить за внутренним миром Шисуи плавно всплыла на поверхность и стала приоритетной.   
  
Не приоритетнее решения проблемы с кошмарами и чакрой, но я старалась не думать об этом лишний раз — начинало покалывать в висках.   
  
До зимы я не особо замечала любовь Шисуи к обучению, но когда наступили первые заморозки и впервые повалил снег, это проявилось во всей красе. Он откопал бог знает где три пары коньков и заявил, что когда замёрзнет река мы пойдём кататься. На закономерный вопрос, а как, собственно, он с улыбкой заверил, что научит. И не обманул. Речка не была сильно глубокой и замёрзла быстро, даже слишком, почти за три-четыре дня. В первых числах декабря я впервые в своей жизни стала на лёд и упала на второй секунде. Наруто держался на три секунды дольше — просто он махал руками пока падал. Шисуи, отсмеявшись, вздохнул и начал с основ; усердно учил нас стоять, держаться на льду, потом держал за руки, медленно скользя по гладкой поверхности реки, и ветер трепал наши волосы. Затем он дал нам с Нару передышку и похвастал своими навыками: намотал несколько крутых виражей, восьмёрок и зигзагообразных фигур, сделал пару прыжков и ласточек, а под конец круто завернул у самого причала, подняв сноп из снега в воздух. Смотрелось эффектно. Но пока нам бы хоть самим на ногах удержаться.   
  
Однако, оказалось, Шисуи как всегда не делал что-то просто так. Через несколько недель усердных занятий по фигурному катанию он впервые вручил нам в руки сюрикены и кунаи и сказал, что теперь нам нужно научится оборонятся на неустойчивой поверхности льда.   
  
Это было одновременно и самое веселое, и самое странное, и самое опасное, что я творила в своей жизни. Веселье преобладало.   
  
Наруто вскоре смог повторить трюк с ласточкой, а у меня, после долгой отработки, начали получаться резкие повороты и остановка. Очень долгое время мы, однако, не понимали, как вообще можно попадать по мишеням, стоя на коньках, или даже находясь в движении. У Шисуи это получалось настолько естественно, что как-то не задумываешься, а каков на самом деле уровень сложности подобных навыков?   
  
Коньки были не единственным способом отвлечения от проблем, что придумал старший Учиха. Конечно, он много твердил о том, что это помогает выровнять осанку, улучшить координацию, избавиться от возможных зачатков плоскостопия и о прочей медицинской чепухе, но при этом...   
  
При этом после каждой тренировки на замёрзшей речке приносил груды книг и давал страницы, которые мы с Наруто должны были изучить и вызубрить главное, а потом пересказать ему.   
  
Определенно, он был учителем от бога. Да... Не в плохом смысле этого слова сказано, конечно. Он действительно хорошо объяснял и умел превратить что-то невероятно сложное в пустяк, запоминающийся на раз два. Просто... он обожал давать тонны макулатуры для чтения и порой мозг просто зависал и просил перезагрузить систему, а несколько раз мне вообще казалось, что сейчас башка «отключит питание» и со звуками включаемой Винды активируется вновь.   
  
Те книги, что он нам давал, были невероятно интересными, по крайней мере для меня, и наверняка намного более высокого уровня чем школьная программа. После одной изнуряющей тренировки, — когда Шисуи показывал фокусы с кунаями — я достала особо интересную — про особенности использования техник Земли — и впервые всерьёз задумалась над тем, чтобы реально освоить эту стихию. Когда-то, слишком давно чтобы я осознавала это время не как чуть ли прошлый век, я радужно и красочно описывала фантазией разнокалиберные техники, что я смогла бы использовать, но, поинтересовавшись лишний раз у Шисуи и прочитав теорию из книги, эта идея как-то резко перестала казаться мне такой уж хорошей.   
  
Хотя бы в том плане, что тогда я потеряю ещё процентов двадцать контроля, — липового, корявого, на соплях, но всё же контроля — над природной чакрой, что и так получила слишком много доступа к моему сознанию. Это было бы очень, очень опасно, и Шисуи в красках описал мне последствия — что-то, схожее с прошлой бойней, только в этот раз более приближённое к настоящей мясорубке. Что-то, что в своё время будет творить на поле боя Мадара, умерщвляя человек по двадцать за один только удар.   
  
Определенно, я не хотела подобного исхода — мне хватало и того, что каждый раз, когда я проходила слишком близко от барьера, я слышала тихие перешёптывания АНБУ и их презрительный тон, почти всегда повторявший слово «чудовище». «Чудовище». Теперь меня постоянно воспринимают именно так. И пока мы не придумаем как переубедить в этом общественность, осаду не снимут. Возможно, даже никогда.   
  
Это был один из худших вариантов по нашим подсчётам. Продуктов, в принципе, хватало ещё где-то на полгода безвылазного сидения взаперти, а если экономить — то и на год. Проблема стояла в другом. Порвалось очень много одежды, которую пришлось пустить на тряпки, а другая слишком быстро вымазывалась во время тренировок и обычной домашней работы, а заменять её было банально нечем. У меня не было ни сил, ни особого желания вязать её из шерсти, хоть тёплая одежда была как никогда нужна — зима выдалась холодной и морозной. Приходилось топить с особой силой, зашторивать окна, заколачивать все щели и даже поднимать постоянную температуру с помощью собственных огненных техник. Дома из-за этого приходилось ходить в одних трусах или штанах, но зато хоть как-то решался вопрос с одеждой.   
  
Со временем, из-за неудобного расположения комнат в доме, — в нашей с Наруто комнате почему-то было холоднее, чем в остальных комнатах на этаже, и особенно сильно сквозило от несущей стены — мы с Наруто плавно и довольно постепенно переехали в комнату Шисуи. Это проявлялось незаметно и Шисуи сам понял это, когда мы уже начали засыпать всё втроём на его кровати и в обнимку. Он немного повозмущался, — явно для виду, — побубнел, а затем сам перенёс все оставшиеся вещи к себе и вопрос решился. Спать втроём, во всяком случае, было чертовски классно и уютно, а греться естественным теплом чужих тел — незабываемо холодной зимней ночью.   
  
Плюс, кошмары стало словно чем-то блокировать. Не полностью, но теперь я могла почти всегда вырваться из самых откровенных снов. А учитывая, что по-настоящему, не притворяясь, я спала раз в четыре-пять дней, то это стало просто облегчением. Хоть каким-то. Благодаря невольной помощи моей новоприобретенной семьи я впервые позволила себя пробовать засыпать чуть чаще, и впервые заискрила надежда на то, что всё ещё может прийти в норму.   
  
Чтобы и дальше как можно больше отвлекать меня от кошмаров, Шисуи давал мне немного рутинную, но действенную работу — письмо.   
  
Всё это началось, когда он решил записать воспоминания тех АНБУ, чью память он «записал» с помощью способности своих глаз — Кусинады. Он просто писал все эти воспоминания из своей памяти в свитки вручную, а на мой любопытный вопрос, — зачем, если он и без того все помнит? — он невесомо дал щелбан и ответил, что он-то, может, и помнит, а вот как другим-то об этом поведать? И как нормально систематизировать?   
  
Вот таким вот образом я решила помочь ему с этой очень трудоёмкой работой, переписывая обрывочные воспоминания в цельные куски, разделяя их между собой и потом, когда был полностью готов «один человек», так сказать, систематизировала всё по порядку, затем сравнивая с другими воспоминаниями и, невольно, со своими собственными.   
  
Несколько раз попались весьма любопытные сведения. Например, о закрытых заседаниях АНБУ из Корня с Данзо, правда, мы не успели переписать большую половину воспоминаний — печать, поставленная расчетливым Данзо, практически буквально сожгла слишком откровенный и опасный в чужих руках кусок памяти АНБУ и в результате мы не получили ничего особо ценного.   
  
Наруто всячески помогал при нашей деятельности: с его детским умом он быстрее замечал связь между самыми бредовыми на первый взгляд вещами, был более практичным, когда заходило дело о позывных или скрытых данных, где детская логика, развитая за несколько месяцев постоянной школьной нагрузкой, справлялась на ура, и где он в разы лучше и быстрее связывал воедино те или иные зашифрованные события.   
  
Конечно, я не только работала не покладая рук, — всё-таки это было довольно опасно для только начавшего восстановление организма и сильная нагрузка, по словам Шисуи, не была желательна — но и просто наслаждалась тишиной и видимым спокойствием. Видимым, потому что все прекрасно понимали, как моя выходка с чакрой поставила на уши всю Коноху, и что там вообще может творится. Я могла только догадываться, как после всего этого ко мне и Наруто будут относится и в школе, и на улице, и в скоплениях людей, но уж точно не позитивно. Шисуи сказал, что, убирая трупы с внутренней стороны барьера, он увидел много знакомых лиц, но сказал, что по большей части у этих шиноби не было родных и близких, и мне не нужно мучать себя угрызениями совести — некому было ненавидеть меня за их смерть.   
  
Разве что только мне самой. Саму себя ненавидеть так просто не перестанешь.   
  
Я искренне боялась, что нечаянно убила кого-то из знакомых, например Ямато-сана, Какаши, ещё такого молодого Сая, кого-то из Яманака или Абураме. Но, перепроверив всё потом, оказалось, что среди них не было ни единого знакомого мне лица. Разве что те четверо, которые стучались в дверь. Их было как-то вообще не жалко. Я вспоминала о том, что именно из-за них «проснулась» моя регенерация, и как-то резко хотелось воскресить их, а затем убить ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё раз, этак, двадцать, чтобы осознали всю ту боль, которую теперь испытываю каждый раз я, когда мне что-то ломают или режут.   
  
Где-то в середине, может уже под конец, декабря мы всё-таки решили, что осада осадой, а Новый Год встречать надо. Шисуи целых полдня где-то шлялся, что-то искал, а затем пришёл, весь в царапинах, но зато со здоровенной, метров семь в длинну, ёлкой, и с довольной улыбкой сообщил, что специально полез в Лес Смерти, где были лучшие ёлки, и срубил её там.   
  
Когда мы с Наруто увидели этого лесного монстра с огромными зелёными пушистыми ветвями, мы не могли закрыть рты минут десять, тупо пялились на ель и невольно осознавали, что придётся экстренно сделать побольше новогодних игрушек. Намного больше. Очень намного.   
  
Пришлось очень оперативно собирать доски, что остались после ремонта веранды и которые я собрала с недавно развалившегося из-за старости сарая на краю квартала, для того чтобы Шисуи соорудил из них специальную подставку для ёлки, на которой та бы могла стоять и не падать. Потом, когда зелёный монстр был водружён на свой пьедестал, мы, чеша макушки, пытались придумать как дотянуться хотя бы до трёхметровой высоты.   
  
Решили решать проблемы по мере их поступления. В любом случае, лично мне грела душу мысль, что АНБУ невероятно охуели, увидев происходящее внутри квартала.   
  
Сначала я и Наруто просто наряжали нижние слои ветвей, надев самые толстые перчатки, какие только нашли в кладовой — колючки оказались невероятно острыми. Затем, когда все украшения были развешаны, а пушистая зелень укрылась слоем шариков и мишуры, мы погадали на «камень, ножницы, бумага», кто к кому залезет на плечи и будет украшать более высоко расположенные ветки. Выиграла я и под бухтение Наруто залезла к нему на спину.   
  
Это нужно было видеть — со стороны мы выглядели как бесформенная шатающаяся горка из тел, с которых кое-где свисали рукава курток и кончики шарфов, торчала мишура, а по снегу волочилась гирлянда и откатившиеся в сторону шарики.   
  
Как раз когда я, еле держась ногами за Наруто, заканчивала с последней веткой, вдруг услышала тихий недовольный голос в своей голове, явно принадлежавший чакре. Та непонимающе и довольно раздраженно бормотала по поводу дебильности праздников в целом и Нового Года в частности. Коротко ухмыльнувшись, я секундно пожалела её — многомиллионная сущность явно пожалеет о том, что влезла в моё тело, когда я буду опохмеляться первого января. А я отчего-то была уверена, что мы с ней разделяем ощущения на двоих.   
  
Конечно, вскоре после окончания работы с нижними ветвями стал ребром вопрос, что делать дальше, ведь ни один из нас летать, увы, не умел, а оставить всё как есть было бы надругательством над ёлкой. Тогда-то Шисуи и предложил использовать смекалку. Он создал частичный покров Сусанно, материализовал более-менее качественную поверхность на импровизированных костяных ладонях и мы залезли туда с заранее приготовленными игрушками, начав методично украшать ими ёлку. Работа пошла в разы быстрее и не прошло и трёх часов, как мы, все трое уставшие и свалившиеся в сугроб отдыхать, гордо взирали на яркую от разноцветных шариков, всю в мишуре, бумажных гирляндах, игрушках, картонных поделках и различных оригами, ёлку, на вершине которой Наруто прикрепил светящуюся от чакры Шисуи звезду.   
  
В тот день и два последующих мы все дружно решили не делать абсолютно ничего и просто отдыхать, потому что мышцы болели просто невыносимо и на следующий день мы даже пошевелится нормально не могли — я и Наруто потому что постоянно ходили, наклонялись, поднимали тяжести и носились туда-сюда, а Шисуи потому что сначала убегал от АНБУ, потом принёс здоровенную ёлку, опять же таки убегая от АНБУ, а затем ещё и непрерывно держал активированным Сусанно, лишь три раза прервавшись для короткой передышки.   
  
Мы честно бездельничали, дрыхли на теперь уже общей кровати, а в перерывах между ничегонеделанием сонно торчали на кухне, доедая остатки несъеденного до этого.   
  
Когда на календаре замаячило тридцать первое, я наконец-то дала себе мысленную пощёчину, такой же мысленный подсрачник, и попёрла на кухню — готовить жрачку, чтобы нормально отпраздновать. Где-то к одиннадцати утра я окончательно проснулась, влив в себя кружек этак пять крепкого кофе, и начала мутить новогодний ужин из остатков съестного. Озадаченная, сонная рожа Шисуи при виде оливье стоила всех тех нервов, которые я потратила на поиск горошка в нашей кладовой. При виде винегрета и подобия холодца и Учихи вообще чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Наруто же с увлечённым видом тыкал в прозрачное желе на тарелке пальцем и сконфуженно улыбался, когда желатин шевелился в ответ. Тогда то Шисуи и написал мне список того, что обычно готовят на Новый Год в клане Учиха, пока я не сворганила чего-то похлеще.   
  
Как я узнала из его короткого рассказа на эту тему, оказывается, здесь была очень распространена традиция готовить осечи риори* — группу блюд, что всегда делают на Новый Год, и это была некая традиция. Сюда входили Гобо кобутомаки, — корень лопуха, завернутый в какой-то особый тип водорослей и завязанный длинными высушенными полосками тыквы, что имели короткое вычурное название, которое я не смогла запомнить, и сваренный в бульоне из сушеных сардин — Ренкон но Ницуке, — корень лотоса, нарезанный в форме хризантемы, высушенный и сваренный в сладком соевом соусе — Кикука кабу, — целый маленький турнепс или репа, нарезанный как цветок хризантемы и замаринованный в уксусе с солью и сахаром и небольшим количеством перца чили — Пирикара конняку, — странная желеобразная фигня из какого-то растения, — и ещё куча неизвестных мне названий блюд, которых, оказывается, ещё штук пятнадцать в списке. И все должны быть готовы.   
  
Я, честно, прифигела, ведь вся эта еда, хоть и была полезной, но при этом состояла из продуктов, которые было нереально достать и при нормальных условиях, а когда в твои окна почти буквально заглядывают АНБУ и подавно. Пришлось нам находить компромисс — я оставила половину своих родных блюд, которые умела хорошо готовить, а остальную половину Шисуи приготовил сам, выбирая то, что было быстрее всего и наиболее экономнее. Таким образом у нас в конечном итоге вышла полутрадициональная с обеих сторон новогодняя кухня, в которой на одной стороне стола стояли салаты из крабовых палочек, оливье, селедка под шубой и мясной рулет, а с другой — онигири, карри с рисом и разными соусами, дайфуку и сразу несколько видов суши.   
  
О да, этот Новый Год запомнится всем нам надолго.   
  
Никак нельзя было узнать, когда именно перевалило за полночь, но нам это было и не нужно — одевшись потеплее, мы вынесли стол на починенную недавно веранду, сели поближе и, запивая тёплую еду низкогоадусным сакэ (в случае со мной и Нару — разбавленным найденной в морозилке газировкой сакэ), смотрели на огоньки гирлянды украшенной ёлки и тихо переговаривались. Воцарившуюся идиллию не могло разорвать ничто. Впервые за столь долгое время было так тепло на душе, так спокойно, и было ощущение, что в Новом Году всё точно наладится.   
  
Потом, конечно, я стырила у Шисуи бутылку сакэ и, пакостно улыбаясь, выпила её с горла залпом, думая лишь о том, как сделать своё утреннее состояние ещё отстойнее — хотелось отомстить чакре за постоянные кошмары, недосып, затяжную депрессию и уничтоженные нейронные связи.   
  
Разумеется, отходняк был тяжелый. Очень тяжёлый. Наруто рассказывал мне на следующее утро, когда я блевала у унитаза, что я сначала, дико смеясь не пойми с чего и разговаривая сама с собой, захотела полезть на ёлку, а потом, когда меня с горем пополам удалось запихнуть в дом и вырубить, я проспала мертвецким сном десять часов, громко храпя на весь дом, всю ночь пихала всех локтями и один раз даже полностью столкнула Наруто с кровати.   
  
Мне было стыдно перед ними, но при этом я с самодовольной гордостью позже рассказала, как материлась в моей голове природная чакра и как бушевала от невероятной головной боли, что была ей не привычна до этого. В конце концов Шисуи только пожурил меня, сказав, что я могла и обойтись без подобных «маленьких пакостей».   
  
На самом деле, стоило пройти празднику, а нам всем вернуться в обычным ритм жизни, и рутина вновь вернулась. Мы не дарили друг другу подарки, не видя в этом необходимости, а просто поздравили с наступившим, и на этом, в принципе, всё и закончилось. Вновь тренировки, вновь домашка, вновь списки запланированных дел и тому подобное. Я жалела только об одном — никак нельзя было позвать в гости Наоми-сан и Такахаши-сана с Тен-Тен, а ведь я бы всё отдала, чтобы они побыли тогда с нами, посмеялись и поболтали, обсудили наболевшее. Никто не мог ни выйти, ни зайти на территорию клана, и это несильно, но угнетало. Мне хотелось вновь увидеть знакомых, пообщаться с ними, но пока это было просто невозможно.   
  
Однажды случилось очень неожиданное событие. По меркам прошедших месяцев осады квартала так уж точно.   
  
К нам в дом заявилась Кофуку.   
  
Это был очень неожиданный сюрприз — она плавно и элегантно спрыгнула с ветки дерева на подоконник, а затем и на пол, отряхнула жилет джонина от невидимых пылинок пыли и с ямы в кратер заявила: мы все — дебилы, каких ещё поискать. Сказала, что о том ребячестве, с которым мы высмеивали Данзо и его АНБУ, по деревне ходят животрепещущие слухи, а в самой деревне из-за эксцесса со мной чуть военное положение не ввели.   
  
Сначала мы офигели, потом офигели вдвойне, ведь сначала не могли понять, как она смогла попасть внутрь при постоянном дозоре. Кофуку небрежно отмахивалась от вопросов, всё повторяя, что это не имеет значения, а потом всё-таки призналась, что ей пришлось втереться в доверие одного АНБУ и под шумок во время празднования стырить его форму, а затем просто поменяться с сконфуженными шиноби местами и незамеченной пробраться внутрь.   
  
Шисуи гордо улыбался, говоря о смекалистости своей сестры, а та в ответ отшутилась, что нам делать больше нечего, только и умеем, что ёлки во дворе ставить.   
  
Она рассказала о кипише в деревне, и я была… ладно, польщена. Особенно когда она добавила, недовольно бубня, что та вспышка чакры была ощутима даже за границами деревни и мне из-за неё присудили уровень опасности «А» в досье.  
  
И что бы теперь сказал Итачи, а? Мне не хватило совсем чуть-чуть до его собственного уровня «S».  
  
Когда я озвучила это со злорадным смехом, Шисуи покачал головой и изобразил фейспалм. Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому, как по-дружески-сопернически я отношусь к своему горе-братцу. А вот у Наруто не метафорически отвисла челюсть. От зависти. И он в ту же секунду пообещал, что переплюнет меня.  
  
То, что я практически стала преступницей, в любом случае не являлось чем-то особо хорошим, и мне одновременно заявили об этом и Шисуи, и Кофуку, причём практически одними и теми же словами. Сразу виднелась родственная связь. Наруто, наоборот, считал это небывалой крутизной. Я новым «титулом» не кичилась, но мысленно радовалась тому, что утёрла нос не только одноклассникам, но и Итачи. Уверена, он в любом случае узнает об этом через обходные пути и охуееет похуже моего. И я бы так хотела увидеть его лицо в этот момент. Жаль, что этому не суждено случится.  
  
Кофуку, как бы там ни было, принесла любопытные новости. Например, что инцидент еле успели замять до того как о нём прознали новоприбывшие чунины из Кумогакуре.   
  
А если точнее, попытались замять — по её сведениям, несколько подростков были рядом с кварталом в тот момент и увидели бойню, но их очень настоятельно попросили не распространяться среди мирного населения.   
  
Ещё оказалось, что из-за сильного снегопада их отъезд отменили, перенеся на несколько недель — возвращаться в страну Воды по заснеженным дорогам было сродни выходить в гололёд на улицу в тапочках. Наруто, услышав, что они скоро уедут, вдруг грустно вздохнул, но я не придала этому особого значения, хотя стоило. Лишь потом я выяснила причину его странной реакции, но это было уже потом и удивилась я тоже потом.   
  
В любом случае, Кофуку ещё с недоумевающим видом поинтересовалась, почему мы до сих пор ни разу не использовали право позвать кого-либо из знакомых для передачи информации. Увидев вопросительные взгляды меня и Шисуи, она сказала, что такая фигня не просто существует, а должна активно использоваться, и она всё это время была удивлена тем, что мы не захотели передать что-то знакомым или, наоборот, спросить о новостях.  
  
На следующий же день, стоило нам убедится, что Кофуку успешно исчезла среди заснеженных деревьев, а также обсудить план действий, я подошла почти к самим воротам и с серьёзнейшим видом заявила в пустоту, что хочу увидеть Ируку-сенсея, потому что мне пофиг на осаду и я якобы хотела хоть домашку из Академии узнать.   
  
Честно, я не надеялась ни на что. Разве что на грубый отказ, варьирующийся от обычного мата до самых изощрённых его форм, или на несколько неожиданных стихийных техник, что хотели бы пробить барьер у самого моего носа.   
  
Я бы не обиделась. Возможно. Наверное. Скорее всего. Ладно, учитывая прошедшие события, я была слишком раздражена, чтобы проигнорировать подобное, и скорее всего полезла бы в драку. Да, безрассудную, и да, определенно тупую в зародыше и даже самой идее, но я бы так поступила.   
  
Потому что импульсивность — наше всё.   
  
Удивительно, но спустя несколько часов Ирука действительно явился, в обмундировании АНБУ, но при этом держа в руках стопку книг. Я улыбнулась приветливо, так, словно не я раскромсала шестьдесят человек на винегрет, и защебетала о том, как рада вновь видеть своего учителя. У того с каждым шагом в мою сторону всё явственнее белело лицо и сжимались в полоску губы. Когда он подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки от барьера, резко остановился, сухо здороваясь. Его обувь оставила длинную вереницу следов по припорошившему ночью снегу.   
  
Отвлекающий манёвр в лице моей практически безостановочной болтовни сработал отлично и Ирука даже не понял, когда именно я вскинула руки с тонкими проволочными нитями, дёрнула за них и его втолкнуло внутрь, заставляя чуть ли не упасть от неожиданности. Из-за кустов выскочило трое АНБУ, врезаясь в барьер и не в силах его проломить. Ирука побелел в несколько раз сильнее, напряжённо всматриваясь в мои глаза и будто ожидая скорой смерти. Из его рта валил густой белый пар, щёки раскраснелись от холода; он стоял в двух шагах от меня и был практически видимо напряжён — казалось, ещё немного, и он вытащит кунай и начнёт меня атаковать.  
  
Я лениво сворачивала сработавшую ловушку, скручивая проволоку заведомо медленно, чтобы растягивать время. Скривив гримасу и показав злобно скребущим барьер АНБУ язык, протянула Ируке свою руку, обёрнутую до запястья в бинты, а дальше с надетой перчаткой, желая побыстрее довести его до дому. Когда он взялся за мою ладонь своей, немного подрагивающей то ли от холода, то ли от испуга, я ощутила эту дрожь даже сквозь ткань. Я потянула его вглубь квартала Учих, уводя по заснеженным запутанным улочкам всё дальше от узнаваемых мест, и в конце концов пришла к своему дому, где на пороге приветливо помахал Наруто, зазывая внутрь.  
  
У Ируки и до того подрагивали колени, но стоило ему увидеть Шисуи, встретившего его почти у порога, и Умино жалобно пискнул, наплевав на достоинство, и чуть не выпустил из рук учебники. Шисуи тогда с благодушным выражением похлопал Ируку по плечу, а тот просел сантиметров на пять, с благоговением и неверием смотря на главу клана. Мы вели себя по семейному и приветливо, и это распространялось и на гостя тоже. Отказаться от предложенной чашечки чая Ирука просто не смог — у него, казалось, отняло язык.   
  
Прошло минут пять, пока он возвращал самообладание, а затем тихо пискнул о цели своего прибытия. Пискнул жалобно, будто извинялся за причинённые неудобства. Я громко захохотала, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и весело осведомила ошарашенного сенсея — мы всё придумали чтобы заманить кого-то на территорию, а он просто стал удобным кандидатом. Ирука во второй раз лишился дара речи, потрясённо слушая продолжение рассказа с уст Шисуи. Он никак не мог поверить, что мы с Наруто под руководительством старшего Учихи как раз недавно закончили школьную программу этого и следующих годов, а Ируку Шисуи хотел видеть чтобы обсудить условия осады и то, когда всё это прекратится.   
  
В конце концов, мы с Нару оставили их наедине, решив, что взрослые дела решатся взрослыми и без нашей помощи. Плюс, я явственно ощущала колебания чакры Ируки, который не мог находится со мной в одном помещении, не испытывая при этом смеси страха, презрения и горечи. Я чувствовала это и тихонько увела оттуда и Наруто, надеясь, что в обществе одного только Шисуи у них выйдет найти компромисс.   
  
Вскоре, однако, в зале, куда мы с Узумаки перешли, играя в шахматы, показалась голова Шисуи, сообщившая, что нужно позвать ещё кое-кого. Этим кое-кем оказался капитан отряда, в котором состоял Ирука, без которого какие-либо решения принимать было нежелательно. Несколько минут шли дебаты, кто пойдёт, и у кого хватит актёрского мастерства сыграть так хорошо, чтобы поверили и всё сработало. Единогласно, — учитывая даже голос самого Ируки — выбрали Наруто, так как его силе убеждения поражалась даже я, не понимая как у него это выходит ещё будучи двенадцатилетней девчонкой из обычнейшего мира и смотря популярное тогда аниме. Ещё минут десять после этого Наруто создавал хенге Ируки под тихое бухтение последнего, не понимая, почему он сам не мог бы пойти и не узнать обо всём. Но слишком проницательный и уже умудрённый опытом Шисуи сразу пресёк любые попытки горе-дипломатического посла смыться куда подальше и, дав Наруто последние напутствия, отправил того к барьеру.   
  
Где-то полчаса длилась гробовая тишина и не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Я поговорила ни о чём с Ирукой, который чтобы разбавить тишину начал расспрашивать о том, почему я внезапно так взбесилась и начала убивать направо и налево. Ответом послужил красноречивый взгляд, а затем длинная иронизированая тирада, рассказывающая в подробностях о том, как я докатилась до такой жизни. Шисуи иногда хмыкал, цокал языком и закатывал глаза, слушая едкие замечания, но ничего не говорил и не комментировал, желая выслушать моё мнение о клане и Конохе в целом и АНБУ в частности, а также о том, как сильно Данзо пожалеет о том судьбоносном приказе. Когда я стану равной ему по силе, конечно. Это будет не скоро, но я была уверена, что это рано или поздно произойдёт.   
  
Ирука не был любителем длительных рассказов с детальными подробностями расчленёнки своего почти прямого начальника и крайне вежливо попросил меня перестать как раз в тот момент, когда об стену дома что-то хорошенько стукнулось, зацарапало, а затем отчаянно завыло. Шисуи мигом бросился на улицу, а я за ним, прихватив при этом приунывшего Ируку за воротник — чтоб не сбежал.   
  
На крыльце мы обнаружили два сцепившихся тела: один — глава разведотряда Ируки, молодой парень с ярко-рыжей неопрятной шевелюрой и довольно привлекательной внешностью, а ещё крайне богатым запасом нецензурной брани — и Наруто, такой же взъерошенный, как и его оппонент. Они сцепились у двери и мутузили друг друга, катаясь из стороны в сторону, драли волосы и царапались как дворовые коты, и я с нервной улыбкой подумала, что не могу различить, где чьи конечности. Ирука прижал ладони ко рту и широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдал за ребячеством этих двоих. В отличие от меня и сенсея, Шисуи даже не остановился и не удивился, в сразу же принялся разнимать дерущихся, буквально отклеивая их друг от друга — парни сцепились не на шутку, и невольно достали самого Шисуи и чуть не выцарапали ему единственный глаз.   
  
Благо, обошлось — нерадивого капитана отряда, громко проклинавшего джунчурики, крепко держал одной рукой за ворот рубашки Шисуи, а второй рукой удерживал на весу дёргающегося в попытках дотянутся до обидчика Наруто, который грозился словами, ничуть не хуже моих собственных. Подарив мне красноречивый взгляд, так и говорящий «Мы обсудим это позже, дорогуша» Шисуи затащил их двоих в дом, не постеснявшись стукнуть обоих о дверной косяк и получить в свой адрес ещё несколько ласковых эпитетов.   
  
Отношения выясняли дружно, долго и матерно. Капитан отряда по имени Такао Аяно был после нескольких попыток атаковать прочно привязан к стулу верёвкой, но после получасовой дискуссии с переходом на личности был всё же освобождён под клятвенным обещанием, что он не станет вновь нарываться. Этот рыжеволосый тоже смотрел на меня как на настоящего монстра, но в этот раз я просто исполняла свою часть работы — вставляла нужные ремарки и следила за Наруто, чтобы он тоже не влез там где не надо и не испортил нам переговоры.   
  
Очень уж упёртыми были эти АНБУ. Что Ирука, что Такао в упор не желали видеть преимуществ сотрудничества с выжившими Учихами и практически последним Узумаки, всё время повторяя о тупости подобного. Шисуи пришлось применить все свои уловки, всё, что только можно, от лести до непрямых угроз, чтобы они, спустя долгих пять или даже больше часов согласились, смурно кивая, и пошли докладывать об обстановке.   
  
С помощью своего глаза Шисуи записал сообщение верхушкам деревни в глазах Ируки и Такао в виде проекции и надеялся, что они были более умны, чем их подопечные, и примут правильное решение.   
  
На это ушла неделя. Нам было откровенно нечем себя занять всё это время — даже патрули стали сменятся реже и в окрестностях воцарилась идеальная тишина. Я уже успела подумать, что они просто проигнорировали сообщение. Но! В один прекрасный понедельник, когда мы с Наруто, взяв коньки и еду, шли на речку, мы увидели всё того же Ируку у самых ворот, зазывно машущего нам руками.   
  
Кутерьма с предоставленной им документацией полностью легла на плечи Шисуи, как самого старшего, но он был в настолько сильном предвкушении долгожданного разрешения конфликта, что закончил просто невероятно быстро и уже на следующий день нас троих, — под конвоем из АНБУ и лучших стражников самого Хокаге, разумеется, ещё и в номинальных наручниках — доставили к Хирузену, где ещё несколько часов мы горячо отстаивали свои права на личное время и пространство, при этом упрекая самого Хокаге в нарушении договора. Он правда был зол на своего сокомандника за то, что тот нарушил договорённость со мной, но всё же он также опасался, и очень разумно и правильно, как бы я не выкинула вновь чего-то похуже, чем коротковременный всплеск чакры, и как бы это не случилось в следующий раз у того же джунчурики.   
  
В конце концов сошлись на временном запрете на выезд из деревни, внешнем наблюдении в многолюдных местах и возмещении убытков — всё же потерять шестьдесят человек, хоть и в не военное время, было большой растратой для деревни, а Учиха могли позволить себе дать взятку чтобы от нас наконец отстали.   
  
Всё это красиво оформили, закрепили печатью Хокаге и рукопожатием, а затем отпустили на все четыре стороны, впервые дав свободу.   
  
Я готова была расцеловать Хирузена за его милосердие. Вот серьёзно.   
  
Как только я вырвалась на украшенные посленовогодние улицы, я вдохнула полной грудью и сразу же пошла за покупками — немедленно набирать всё то, запас чего исхудал за последние три месяца. По пути где-то в толпе затерялся Наруто, предупредив, что отлучится на время, но я была слишком рада чтобы задуматься о странности этого отлучения.   
  
Я просто наслаждалась. Наслаждалась холодным воздухом, снежинками, разговорами людей, громким смехом. Я наконец чувствовала себя по настоящему живой.   
  
Первое, что я сделала, это навестила Наоми-сан. Женщина стиснула меня в объятиях так сильно, что захрустели недавно сросшиеся рёбра, и начала без остановки расспрашивать о случившемся. Потом она, качая головой и видя мою виноватую улыбку, усадила меня за прилавок и, негодуя из-за моей «костлявости» и тощей фигуры, вручила испечённую совсем недавно булку. Жуя приятное хлебобулочное изделие, я рассказывала обо всём — о том, как всё началось, как проводили всё это время в осаде, что ели, как отпраздновали, как потом Хирузен отчитывал. Она пожурила меня насчёт Шисуи, сказав, что я могла с ней поделится и что впредь я могу быть более откровенной — Наоми-сан пообещал никому не говорить о моих секретах.   
  
Я была безумно ей благодарна за оказанную поддержку. Одно дело, когда в тебя верят родные, а другое — когда ты сам завёл с кем-то дружеские отношения и этот человек оказался действительно хорошим, поддержавшим тебя в трудное время.   
  
Постепенно, но всё вернулось на круги своя. Я начала ходить к Такахаши-сану, хоть и ощущала на себе пристальные взгляды АНБУ-надсмотрщиков, но меня это не особо трогало. Главное — наконец дали возможность спокойно жить. И это самое главное.   
  
Шисуи вновь куда-то пропал на весь день где-то в конце января, когда день вновь начал увеличиваться, солнце — греть лучше, а снег — понемногу таять. В тот день я практически не заметила его отсутствия — проторчала у Наоми-сан до обеда, обсуждая всё и вся, слушая новости и прочее, а затем навестила Такахаши-сана и Тен-Тен, обняла по уже устоявшейся привычке обоих и поделилась своими собственными новостями за день с первых уст. Тен-Тен как обычно покачала головой, услышав о наших с Наруто ребяческих выходках, поджала губы и упрекнула меня лишний раз. Сначала она упрекала в циничности по отношению к тем жизням, что были мной отняты. Я не могла её винить, но и сказать, что сильно переживаю из-за смерти незнакомых мне людей, не могла, потому что после новости, что среди них нет ни одного знакомого мне человека я действительно вздохнула с облегчением и, признаться, вообще перестала заморачиваться. Потом Тен-Тен самой надоело заводить эту шарманку, ведь саму её всё это тоже не особо трогало, и она перешла на более повседневные вещи — по-детски ругать меня, когда я вновь таскала в мастерскую своего кота, сдерживая смех наблюдать, как я смущённо принимаю её подарки для меня и Наруто, с важным видом объяснять мне тонкости ковки различного оружия. Такахаши-сан усмехался нашим выходкам, что-то говорил о наследственности и генах, сравнивал меня с Шисуи в детстве, и продолжал учить.   
  
Всё действительно возвращалось на круги своя.   
  
Просто память всё ещё частенько подкидывала яркие образы той бойни, но больше ничего. Разве что всё те же кошмары и периодический настойчивый голос в голове. За несколько месяцев я просто свыклась с мыслью, что здесь всё это, — периодические убийства и прочее — почти норма, и перестала волноваться — так на всех нервов не хватит.   
  
В общем, самое интересное случилось потом.   
  
Когда я вернулась домой в тот день, всё ещё наслаждаясь долгожданной свободой перемещений, первым необычным явлением, что я увидела, было странно ухмыляющееся лицо Наруто и не менее самодовольная рожа Шисуи, что стоял у дверного косяка и смотрел на меня так, будто он имел в руках какой-то козырь, при виде которого я бы села там, где стояла, от шока.   
  
Оказалось, что да, у него реально был такой козырь.   
  
Обычная бумажка. Сперва я подумала именно так, увидев протянутый мне бланк с кучей надписей. Но написанное заставило меня кардинально поменять мнение не только о логичности решений Шисуи и его здравомыслии, но и о том, не нахожусь ли я под каким-то особо извращенным гендзюцу или в затянувшемся кошмаре от чакры. Всего несколько слов, но они заставили меня буквально осесть на пол там, где я стояла, и выронить из рук официальную бумагу, подписанную Хирузеном и всеми советниками.   
  
«Запрос на усыновление Шисуи Учихой Наруто Узумаки и Саске Учихи принят к рассмотрению и дозволен всеми инстанциями».   
  
До меня слишком долго доходили эти слова. Слишком долго. Я... просто не могла поверить. Не могла поверить, что эта язвительная, наглая сволочь с по-голливудски нахальной ухмылкой решит взять на себя официальную ответственность за двоих практически неуправляемых детей, полных противоположностей, с которыми он и без того справлялся еле-еле и даже с частичным ограничением моих возможностей в лице запрета на мат и прочие грубые жесты и выражения. Я просто не могла поверить.   
  
В чувство меня привела несильная пощёчина от Наруто. Они с Шисуи всерьёз заволновались, как бы я не свалилась в обморок от неожиданности, и были даже немного раздосадованы моей реакцией.   
  
После стадии отрицания резко навалилась стадия великой агрессии, и я весьма прямолинейно, не скупясь на иронию и сарказм, поинтересовалась, какого, собственно, хуя Шисуи решил устроить. Ответ был прост, как валенок — ему нужно было как-то официально «привязать» к себе меня и Наруто, чтобы в случае претензий иметь обоснование, почему мы все живём вместе, вот он и придумал самый эффективный способ. Усыновление. Гениально, блять.   
  
Господи, за что мне это? Клянусь, если бы я знала, что после смерти моим батей станет эта наглая рожа, я бы была монашкой и богословляла всё, что только можно, жила бы аскетом и познала дзен — всё, лишь бы только этого не произошло.   
  
Твою мать. Теперь до меня дошло, почему они с Наруто так загадочно лыбились друг другу. И поняла, _как именно_ Шисуи с Наруто решили привести меня в тонус после «великой депрессии».   
  
Папаша, блять.   
  
Нервно улыбаясь, я прикрыла глаза и рассмеялась.   
  
О да, всё **всегда** идёт не по плану, когда речь заходит о Шисуи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * новогодний набор своеобразных блюд, что готовят в Японии, заранее маринуя или храня в специальных лакированных контейнерах. 
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-175613070_26  
> Иллюстрации к главе в группе автора. Кому интересно — переходите по ссылке.


	21. Часть 18

Оказывается, хоть я никогда и подумать о подобном не могла, но всё же мне пришлось заново приживаться с мыслью о новом отчиме. Это было... странно. Странно, но при этом не хуже, чем впервые. Просто в этот раз я приняла новость более спокойно. Относительно спокойней, чем раньше, но это не отменяет факта истерики, что я устроила.   
  
Я была невероятно зла на Шисуи за то, что он даже и не подумал поинтересоваться у меня — а хочу ли я вообще подобного. А ещё больше я злилась на Наруто, что, преследуя своё эгоистичное желание получить полноценную семью, даже не намекнул мне об сговоре с Шисуи, даже не подумал, а каково мне вообще будет принять эту новость. Да, он не знал о том, что я из другого мира, но он был прекрасно осведомлён о судьбе Саске из этого мира. О судьбе его семьи здесь. О том, что это практически единственная его слабость, как и моя тоже.   
  
И они даже не посоветовались.   
  
Конечно, когда я выплеснула всё это одним большим эмоциональным взрывом, что чрезвычайно долго копился во мне внутри, не находя выхода, пришлось очень долго остывать. Ни Шисуи, ни Наруто явно не представляли себе такой реакции и думали, что, наоборот, обрадуют меня. А вышло диаметрально наоборот — выбесили похлеще Данзо с его АНБУ. Я наматывала круги по залу, бормотала под нос и не видела перед собой ничего. Ничего кроме своей прошлой семьи. Я насильно воскресила в памяти их образы, пытаясь ещё раз понаблюдать за той семейной жизнью, что утекла сквозь мои пальцы так давно, но что сейчас возродилась в совершенно другом своём проявлении.   
  
Да, я боялась. Я испугалась. До ужаса. До того, как Шисуи так внезапно решил узаконить всё это, я практически не ощущала связи между всеми нами как по-настоящему семейной. Тонкие но прочные нити взаимопомощи, дружбы, уважения, расслабленности, только и всего. И тут вдруг появились эти толстые как канаты связи под названием «семья», ставшие в секунду видимыми и прочными как сталь.   
  
Я всегда до дрожи боялась потери членов семьи. До этого мы не были официальной семьёй и у меня была хотя бы иллюзия, — призрачная и созданная мозгом специально, чтобы не разочаровывать саму себя лишний раз — того, что если мы все останемся просто друзьями, не повторится история прошлого ни моего мира, ни этого.   
  
Теперь же это был просто обычнейший страх перед неизвестностью.   
  
Очень страшно было опять чувствовать ответственность за новообретённую семью. Головой я понимала, что страх этот — иррационален, и не несёт за собой абсолютно никакой логики, но всё же никак не могла от него избавится. Слишком уж долго пришлось заботится о брате с сестрой, слишком много я всего вынесла, чтобы воспоминания так просто исчезли. И слишком сильно на меня давила природная чакра, моментально прознав о новой слабости.   
  
Я просто не могла больше терпеть.   
  
Я ушла, не желая никого видеть. Прорычала на них, как настоящий зверь, чтобы не вздумали идти за мной. Никто не пошёл. Я с грохотом захлопнула за собой дверь теперь уже нежилой спальни и обессилено рухнула на пол, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене. Я просто не могла понять, что за чёрт со мной творится. Так долго мечтала, а когда мечта стала явью — струсила перед реальностью, вновь вспомнив старые страхи. Но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.   
  
Слава богу, Наруто с Шисуи действительно поняли причину, почему я временно не хочу никого видеть, и не полезли с расспросами, не начали нравоучения, слишком хорошо помня моё паскудное состояние и невероятно расшатанную за последние несколько месяцев нервную систему. Я слышала, что они поначалу заговорили о чём-то, а потом просто умолкли, и больше я не слышала никаких голосов. Всё оставшееся время я провела наедине с собой и своими мыслями, а ещё навязчивыми страхами вновь потерять только обретенных родственников.   
  
Я не заметила, как заклевала носом, а затем чуть по-настоящему не уснула, слишком долго раздумывая. Проснулась я от того, что накренилась в сторону и почти упала на бок. Протирая глаза и вздыхая, я встала и, разминая затёкшие мышцы, направилась к старой заначке, что осталась в комнате.   
  
Тихо бормоча и вздыхая, я достала пачку сигарет и, сев на пыльный футон у окна, закурила, подпалив кончик сигареты о искорку, промелькнувшую меж пальцев. Глубокая затяжка и я вновь ощущаю как губительный дым проникает в лёгкие, а затем на одном дыхании выталкиваю всю эту едкую смесь наружу. Клубы дыма взмывали вверх, но не находили выхода, и продолжали тонкими полосками кружиться у потолка, унося с собой мои скверные мысли.   
  
Где-то спустя десять минут я услышала негромкие шаги по направлению к моей комнате. Затем послышался короткий трекратный стук в дверь, но я не ответила. Тогда неизвестный опустил ручку и вошёл внутрь без приглашения.   
  
Это оказался Шисуи. Он держал в руках две чашки с дымящимся чаем, а подмышкой у него была какая-то книга, явно прихваченная случайно и по инерции. Подойдя ко мне вплотную он сел на тот же футон, прогнувшийся под его весом, и без слов поставил чашку около меня. Немного поколебавшись, он протянул руку к пачке сигарет, достал одну и, поднеся кончик к моей, запалил, коротко затянувшись. Всё это время я безмолвно наблюдала за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.   
  
— Прости, если невольно разбередил старые раны. — наконец заговорил Шисуи после третьей затяжки, не глядя на меня. Его взгляд блуждал по шкафам, заставленным свитками и книгами — комната после нашего с Наруто переезда превратилась в рабочий кабинет. Конечно, в доме был один, но никто не мог позариться на кабинет Фугаку, поэтому оборудовали этот.   
  
Я проследила глазами за взглядом Шисуи, затем посмотрела на него и, выдохнув, — я уже успела остыть за это время — тихо ответила:  
  
— Это не имеет особого значения.   
  
— Имеет. — коротко возразил он. — И очень большое. Я понимаю, что ты ценишь нас, и потому боишься потерять, но, по-моему, слишком драматизируешь.   
  
— Имею полное право. — хмыкнула я.   
  
— Я волнуюсь за твоё здоровье, Крист. — он впервые посмотрел прямо мне в глаза и этот пронизывающий насквозь взгляд говорил без слов: он искренне беспокоился.   
  
Я первой не выдержала этого взгляда и, стушевавшись, опустила его на свои скрещённые ноги. Последняя затяжка и я, затушив сигарету о грязную поверхность стола, достала новую, — _очередную_ — и вновь подожгла.   
  
Никакой реакции. А я надеялась услышать укоризненный комментарий. Всё же, что бы он не говорил, легкие в любом случае восстановит эта чёртова регенерация. А если не восстановит — уже всё равно. Один раз сдохла, второй раз перетерплю.   
  
— Моё здоровье — это не то, о чём следует сейчас беспокоится. Есть более насущные проблемы.   
  
— Нет. Для меня _намного_ важнее ты, а не какие-то там абстрактные проблемы.   
  
— Пф, — коротко усмехнувшись, я сначала горько заулыбалась, а затем и вовсе тихо захохотала. Опять нервно. Это входит в привычку. — Не припомню, — я покосилась в его сторону, постепенно переставая посмеиваться с себя же. — чтобы ты когда-либо вообще обо мне беспокоился.   
  
— Это не смешно. — серьёзно произнёс Шисуи и довольно резко насильно повернул мою голову к себе, заставляя смотреть и не отводить взгляд. — Или ты сейчас очень плохо пошутила, или я просто не представляю, насколько нужно быть эгоистом, чтобы не видеть чужую помощь.   
  
— Я не настолько слепая. — огрызнулась я в ответ. — Просто неприятно, когда помощь, порой и не особо нужную, не преподносят в нормальном ключе, а пихают без объяснений.   
  
— Ну, простите, королевна, в следующий раз напишу список пунктов, по которым нормальные люди оказывают помощь, и дам вам расписаться, чтобы всё по закону было. — язвительно огрызнулся Шисуи в ответ.   
  
— Знаешь, я, кажется, поняла нашу с тобой проблему. — задумчиво сказала я, выдыхая дым. — Мы не умеем согласовывать наши действия, привыкнув к чему-то своему и не воспринимая чужую точку зрения как правильную в конкретных ситуациях.   
  
— Впервые слышу настолько правильно сформулированную мысль от тебя.   
  
— А ты как всегда щедр на комплименты.   
  
— Я в любом случае пришёл сюда не сыпать комплиментами. У тебя есть чёткая проблема, с которой нужно бороться, и мне уже надоело слушать как ты вечно себя жалеешь. Тебе самой не надоело ещё?   
  
— Не-а.   
  
Очередная сигарета тушится о стол и противно шипит, затухая. Я тянусь за следующей, но чужая рука перехватывает моё запястье и не даёт достать до пачки.   
  
— Не игнорируй меня, _пожалуйста._  
  
Это произнесено довольно настойчиво. Я послушно расслабляю руку, давая ему возможность опустить её вниз, а затем поворачиваюсь к Шисуи всем корпусом, сложив руки на груди.   
  
— Всё. Теперь не игнорирую. Говори. — произношу с лёгкой издевкой, такой привычной при наших разговорах. Сейчас она впервые звучит неуместно.   
  
— Ками-сама, как же тяжело с подростками. — вздыхает Шисуи, покрывая глаз.   
  
Ох, как же он прав!   
  
— Привыкай, папаша хренов. — ухмыляясь ему в лицо, произношу с непередаваемым самодовольством и ехидством. Шисуи хмурится, вновь слыша грубую формулировку, но повторно вздыхает, понимая, что я права как никогда.   
  
Он кладёт ладонь мне на макушку и хлопает несколько раз, заставляя сощурится. Волосы определенно опять стоят торчком и спутались после этого жеста, но после этого откровенного разговора я даже не ощущаю какой-то злости на своего нового отчима. Отчим... Это звучит так странно. Серьезно. Последний раз я ощущала столь странные смешанные чувства, когда меня забирали из детдома, и я всё ещё не знаю, что мне ощущать — какая эмоция правильна в подобной ситуации.   
  
Вовремя остановив безостановочный поток мыслей, я поспешила вырвать какую-то из них, чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся тишину хоть каким-то интересующим меня вопросом.   
  
— Когда тебе вообще пришла идея усыновления? Точнее, — я дернула головой, подбирая более точную формулировку. — Как тебе пришла такая идея? Это же чистой воды бред — брать опекунство над двумя бомбами замедленного действия.   
  
— Ну. — он прикрыл глаз, ностальгически улыбнувшись. — Это не было спонтанным решением. Я долго обдумывал все за и против, в конце концов решив, что так будет всё же лучше для всех.   
  
— Я всё ещё не поним...  
  
— Потому что мне нравится возится с детьми подобными тебе. — выпалил он, перебив. Затем он глубоко вдохнул и, видя мой ошалелый взгляд, внезапно стушевался. — Это и вправду прозвучало тупо. — прокомментировал Шисуи себе под нос.   
  
— Не то слово. — добавила я.   
  
— Но это правда.   
  
— Серьёзно? Вот... Прям серьёзно?   
  
— Да.   
  
На секунду я замолчала, думая над его словами. Отчасти... Всё сходилось. Не стал бы человек, не любивший детей, носится годами сначала с мелким Итачи, а потом ещё и с Наруто и мной. В этом явно был какой-то смысл. Да и... Я снова вспомнила, что он обожал учить, и картинка стала ещё более правильной.   
  
— Допустим. — не смогла не согласится я. — Но если я, допустим, вновь кого-то укокошу, виноватым же будут считать тебя. И там ещё целая куча юридической фигни! Не лень было?  
  
— Почему тебе вообще так интересно услышать ответ на этот вопрос? — спросил Шисуи в ответ, удивленный таким странным напором. Он будто не верил, что кому-то может действительно не нравится обрести семью. Ну, теперь он узнал.   
  
— Потому что от предыдущего отчима я его так и не услышала.   
  
Шисуи сначала приоткрыл рот, затем закрыл его, хлопнул ресницами и снова приоткрыл рот, но слова так и не сорвались с его языка. Он повернул голову в сторону окна и долго молчал, сосредоточенно хмурясь, и его взгляд неподвижно застыл на месте, словно он искал что-то в своей памяти и на время ушёл в мир своих воспоминаний, оставив меня одну.   
  
Сначала я вообще подумала, что он враз забыл о моём существовании, но стоило этой мысли пронестись в голове как он резко повернулся обратно и выдал:   
  
— Я вспомнил! В твоей памяти, что ты передала мне, был этот разговор.   
  
— Ты, что, серьёзно только что пытался его откопать?   
  
— Не пытался, а откопал. — скорректировал он. — Ты... вообще-то права. Я и не подумал о подобном истоке твоих побуждений.   
  
— Вау, подожди, ты только что признал, что даже такой супер-аналитик как ты мог что-то упустить? — мои глаза хитро заискрились. — Ничего себе.   
  
— Может, хватит утрировать? — Шисуи сложил руки на груди в приторной обиде и скептично поднял брови, всем своим видом выражая несогласие. Выглядел он как взрослый ребёнок, что требует немедленных извинений за несуразный бред в свой адрес.   
  
Подавив тихое хихикание, прикрывая рот кулаком и закусывая губу, я не могла не улыбнуться, и в итоге Шисуи сам заметил мою улыбку, обидевшись вдвойне. Он-то, видно, считал, что над его мыслительными способностями никогда не пошутят. Он ошибся. Сильно ошибся. Ведь когда в расчеты влезаю я, всё обычно идёт крахом.   
  
— Ну извиняй, _папаша._ — я акцентировала голосом последнее слово, заведомо зная, что подобное раздражает Шисуи.   
  
— В кого ты такая выросла?   
  
— Не знаю. — честно призналась, пожав плечами, но тут же заулыбалась и протараторила: — О, это ты ещё мою сестру не видел! Она похлеще меня. Будь она на моём месте, тут бы уже была ужасная разруха, а сама бы она истерила как ненормальная, я тебе гарантирую.   
  
Ностальгически вздохнув, я секундно прикрыла глаза, вспоминая сестру — яркая улыбка, насыщенно-синие искрящиеся радостью глаза, кудри тёмно-рыжих волос, что она вечно красила в причудливые цвета на кончиках, вечно изношенные свитера и брекеты на верхней челюсти, которые отсвечивали бликами, когда она улыбалась на солнце, характер истинного упрямца и эта нахальная улыбка, когда она с жаром доказывала свою правоту — и печальная улыбка тронула мои губы.   
  
— Не смотря ни на что, она была хорошей сестрой. — тихо проговорила я, неосознанно сжав руки в кулаки и больно оцарапав кожу ладоней. — И... я виновата в её смерти. Только я. Теперь бессмысленно это отрицать и искать виновных, запугивать себя же этим бессмысленным страхом. — мой взгляд перекочевал на Шисуи, но теперь в нём не было былого страха неизвестности — только решительность.   
  
— Так значит, — старший Учиха склонил голову к плечу, сделав паузу. — теперь ты согласна с правильностью моего поступка?   
  
— Да.   
  
— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю. — и он поощрительно улыбнулся.   
  
Мы просидели так, в темноте пыльной комнаты, ещё где-то полчаса. Он расспрашивал меня о моём прошлом, заинтересовавшись той семьёй, что была у меня раньше. Точнее, его заинтересовало не совсем это, а тот факт, что упоминания сестры всегда придают мне уверенности и сил переступать через трудности и идти вперёд. Конечно, он на всякий случай спросил, перестали ли кошмары затрагивать эту тему, но на этот вопрос у меня не было оптимистичного ответа — чакра точечно давила на все мои слабости, а сестра как раз ею всегда и была.   
  
Удивительная комбинация, конечно: величайшая слабость и стимул идти вперёд на жизненном пути в одном флаконе. Но такой уж у меня ебанутый мозг, решивший, что одно без другого не обойдётся.   
  
Какое-то время спустя, как раз когда я слушала рассказ Шисуи о его собственных сёстрах, сравнивая их со мной в каких-то аспектах, в дверном проёме показалась макушка Наруто, а следом и он полностью. Парень уже успел переодеться, напялив мою любимую футболку с надписью маслянной краской на английском, который понимала только я, «Keep calm and love Naruto», и неуверенно переводил взгляд с меня на Шисуи, не зная, стоит ли заходить. Тогда я улыбнулась и махнула ему ладонью и этого было достаточно чтобы он понял — проблема наконец-то была решена.   
  
Он с довольным видом сел между нами и откинулся спиной мне на грудь, щекоча колючими блондинистыми волосами, а я обняла его немного ниже рёбер и перетащила на свои колени, начав неспешно перебирать его волосы. Наруто блаженно прикрыл глаза и чуть ли не заурчал, а Шисуи втихаря потянулся рукой к полке, достал фотоаппарат и, не успели мы опомнится, щелкнул нас и невозмутимо сказал, что обнимашки он так просто оставлять без фотки не намерен. Повозмущавшись для вида, Наруто перевернулся на бок и, прикрыв глаза, засопел мне где-то под рёбра, словно пытался заснуть, а его дыхание, как всегда такое горячее, опаляло кожу.   
  
Шисуи хитро сощурился и улыбнулся, когда мои щёки заалели от несвойственной Узумаки близости. Пока Наруто не видел, я провела указательным пальцем по горлу и беззвучно прошептала Шисуи: «Ты труп, если он узнает». Шисуи примирительно поднял ладони на уровень груди и сделал вид, будто закрывает рот на невидимый замок.   
  
Напоследок он лишь коротко осведомил меня, что выбил для нас с Нару «путёвки» обратно на учёбу в Академию и добавил, какого труда это стоило, а потом протянул мне записку, где были написаны дата и время приёма у моего психолога. Приёма, что я _обязана_ была посетить, если хотела оставаться в деревне как её житель, а не преступник.   
  
Мне не оставалось ничего, разве что кисло согласится. Шустро он уладил всё. Наверняка поднял старых знакомых и задействовал связи — иначе я не могу обьяснить, как он добился более менее приемлемых условий надзора надо мной, ещё и где-то откопав юриста, который смог за такой короткий срок официально оформить документы о усыновлении.   
  
Воистину потрясающий человек. И почему я его не ценила?   
  
Наруто действительно заснул на моих коленях, не давая пошевелится из-за буквально приклеенных к моему торсу не по-детски сильных рук. Я не смогла его отлепить, но и будить не хотелось, а потому я просто осталась сидеть, обдумывая всё произошедшее. А подумать было над чем.   
  
Я беззвучно смаковала новые «имена» Наруто с Шисуи, что теперь можно было использовать. Чёрт, я и подумать никогда не могла, что смогу называть Нару своим братом. Сводным, но... Боже, всё равно братом. Это было самым необычным из всего. Тем более, он необычайно походил на моего настоящего брата, того, что остался единственным живым в том мире. Они были невероятно похожи между собой, особенно глазами. Глаза Наруто, увиденный мной вживую в первую нашу встречу, моментально напомнили мне о брате — настолько совпадал цвет. У нас в семье вообще у каждого глаза имели оттенок синего, — у сестры темно-синие, у брата бледно-голубые, а у меня изначально были бирюзовыми до того момента, пока мне в лицо не брызнули раствором из какой-то кислоты — но такое совпадение было просто немыслимо. В отличие от Наруто брат не любил выставлять напоказ то, что он так хотел изменить мир к лучшему, но при этом он не оставлял надежды. Вот что было главным сходством: эта природная сила воли, непрогибаемость под обстоятельства, они оба всегда шли к цели любыми методами.   
  
Я нежно провела кончиком большого пальца по щеке Наруто, обогнула контуры шрамов и вздохнула, понимая, насколько Саше было тяжело видеть мой труп. Я была его опорой, единственной опорой многие годы, и я помню как мы вместе боролись за жизнь, когда умерла сестра, как вытаскивали друг друга. Приёмные родители хоть и старались изо всех сил, но ближе друг друга у нас никого не было. И вот теперь... Даже не знаю.   
  
Точнее, знаю. Конечно же я знаю.   
  
Именно поэтому я не хотела вновь заводить семью. Боялась снова кого-то потерять. Потерять и чувствовать боль от потери. Это худшее, что только можно придумать — отпускать человека, к которому привязался всей душой.   
  
Сейчас-то я осознавала глупость своего поступка, — как я вообще могла подумать, что выживу, залезая в тот дом, при этом видя весь тот огонь? — но тогда мной двигало желание спасти людей, у который судьба могла сложится так же, как и у меня. Наверняка у меня это получилось. Да, думаю, та девчонка спаслась. Это хоть какое-то утешение.   
  
Было бы намного лучше, если бы меня никто не воскресил. И почему Саске не вмешался тогда? Он же наверняка мог это сделать и тогда я бы просто исчезла, — или что там происходит с душами умерших — и не случилось бы всего этого. Я не жалела ни о чём, почти ни о чём, просто этот мир был каким-то неправильным. Я была здесь лишней. И мне давало понять это очень много факторов. Мне вообще порой казалось, что не будь рядом Шисуи с Наруто, Такахаши-сана, Тен-Тен, Наоми-сан, Ируки, меня бы просто вышвырнуло куда-то в пустоту, а они были единственными, кто удерживал мою душу в этом мире и не позволял ей вырваться.   
  
Я бросила взгляд на бумажку с записью к психологу. Хорошая консультация мне сейчас бы очень не помешала. Жаль, что нельзя раскрыть перед ним все карты и спокойно выслушать вердикт о моём психическом здоровье. Это бы помогло. Но, увы, тайна ни в коем случае не должна была распространится. Пока никто ни о чём не подозревает у меня есть шанс предотвратить ужасное будущее, но я слишком хорошо знаю как изменчив мир и как легко сломать отлаженный механизм одним маленьким вмешательством, беря в учёт даже свой собственный пример, чтобы пойти на отчаянный шаг и самовольно раскрыть секрет своей осведомленности. Это настолько пошатнёт этот мир, что даже такие аналитики как Шисуи не смогут просчитать последствий.   
  
Да и от позора потом будет не отделаться, особенно в глазах Наруто — моё такое беззастенчивое и наглое полугодовое враньё, а за спиной ещё вполне откровенные сплетни с Шисуи, для него стало бы подлым ударом в спину. А я так не хотела, чтобы он узнал об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто я общаюсь с ним лишь из жалости к его судьбе. И точно так же не хочу, чтобы он сам жалел меня, узнав о моей.   
  
В этот момент, словно прочитав мои мысли, Наруто заворочался во сне и, как-то странно дёрнувшись вбок, потянул меня за собой. От неожиданности я вскрикнула, но не успела отреагировать, погружённая в мысли — он с легкостью повалил меня на футон, подняв небольшое облачко старой пыли, и, прижав к себе ещё сильнее, сонно заворчал. Его нога каким-то образом оказалась на моих, а сам он в попытке остудить температуру тела прижался максимально близко и во сне потерся щекой о мою щёку, что-то мурлыча. Я ошалело приоткрыла рот и не двигалась, раздвинув руки и растопырив пальцы, не понимая, как реагировать на беззастенчивую эксплуатацию меня как подушки. Не в первый раз, кстати. Это словно становится его привычкой.   
  
Всё мои мысли моментально улетучились из головы, по телу прошла ощутимая волна возбуждения, — не будь я уже осознанным взрослым человеком, не поняла бы, что это за дрожь, спустившаяся вниз к животу и ногам — а на щеках вспыхнул румянец от горячего тела рядом, от которого всегда шёл жар как от печки, даже летом. Я была в смятении — после юридического оформления нас троих как членов семьи, его жест уже не казался дружеским, точнее, мог быть истолкован совершенно по-другому. Это вообще с каждым разом, с каждым осознанием того, что мы неминуемо взрослеем, приобретало в моей голове всё более развратный характер, будто Наруто осознанно пытался меня спровоцировать или того хуже — неосознанно совратить, сам того не понимая.   
  
Я же, как бы это не отрицала, прекрасно осознавала, почему он всегда ищет близкого контакта во сне, прямо как сейчас — семь лет полного одиночества сначала в приюте, потом в Академии, а теперь впервые эта радость обретения семьи и уюта, желание наконец получить всю ту ласку и тепло, что недополучил за семь лет.   
  
Я тоже так делала когда-то. Я искала тепла, тянулась к людям, потом поняла благодаря методу проб и ошибок, что не всегда это хорошо. Наруто тоже, кажется, это понимает, но не смотря на принадлежность меня и Шисуи к нелюбимому, — точнее, ненавидимому — всей деревней клану, он тянется именно к нам и это видно. Не только к нам, но его общение с другими детьми в разы меньше, чем со мной. Это приятно, хоть и настораживает — Шисуи уже несколько раз делал мне замечания по поводу того, что Узумаки медленно но верно перенимает мои привычки, неумолимо меняется. Часто в лучшую сторону, стараясь расти в чужих глазах, но иногда и неосознанно перенимая откровенно плохие привычки.   
  
Вот например это закидывание ног. Откуда он вообще набрался этого вульгарства?   
  
Словно в насмешку, Наруто заёрзал и его нога переползал ещё дальше, а сам он навалился на половину моего тела, вдавливая в футон довольно тяжёлым весом как для ребёнка. Я, стиснув зубы, подумала, что когда-то мечтала совершенно не об этом. Уж точно не об этих детских обнимашках, приёмном отце-Учихе, психологических травмах от неизвестной природной сущности, от мысли о которой все внутренности сжимались в тугой узел; уж точно не про ранг опасности А в деревне, очевидно, что ещё и последующей за этим постоянной слежке АНБУ.   
  
И, разумеется, я никогда и подумать не могла, что буду с ностальгией вспоминать прошлое, такое откровенно хуёво казавшееся раньше, но сейчас выглядящее в десятки раз лучше, чем мои дальнейшие перспективы.   
  
Единственное, что меня сейчас радовало, это то, что за последние несколько месяцев мы, я, Наруто и Шисуи, стали командой и сблизились на духовном уровне, и мысль об этом помогала не думать о трудностях, о том, что ещё предстоит пережить, ради чего вообще я старалась всё это время.   
  
Не к месту, да и совершенно непроизвольно, в моей голове пронеслась мысль — я почему-то каждый раз задумываюсь на такие философские и серьезные темы именно тогда, когда рядом был кто-то из них: либо этот вездесущий и неугомонный Узумаки, что оправдывал имя своего клана на все сто процентов, либо Шисуи, что всегда так мастерски наставлял на нужный путь и всегда невероятно тонко чувствовал своего собеседника, умея поднять дух даже самыми немыслимыми способами.   
  
Это моя новая семья, значит?   
  
Улыбаясь уголками губ, я обняла Наруто в ответ и, вдыхая тяжёлый пыльный воздух, прикрыла глаза.   
  
Сейчас всё подождёт. И Академия, и АНБУ, и Данзо, и психолог, и все переживания. Я впервые ощутила себя такой по-настоящему счастливой, думая о новой семье.   
  
В конце концов, кто сказал, что они не умеют постоять за себя?


	22. Часть 19

Лицо Какаши, скрытое наполовину маской, а на оставшуюся четверть повязкой Листа, не выражало того волнения и страха, что я видела на лицах других АНБУ, когда он встретил меня у главного выхода через день, — как раз когда я решила наконец пройти эту чёртову консультацию у психолога и со спокойной душой получить нужную справку — и по-обычному безэмоционально сообщил, что его приставили ко мне «следить за исправительной работой». Его глаз при этих славах сощурился, а губы под маской чуть скривились в легкой усмешке. Я и сама понимала, _что_ на самом деле имелось в виду. Личный надзиратель. Которого не жалко пустить в расход, если что. Вполне ожидаемая политика Хирузена, если задуматься.   
  
На секунду мне стало его жалко, а затем я вспомнила, что ему всегда с головой хватало и собственной жалости к себе, и выкинула из головы ненужные мысли. Я уже извинилась. Я уже поговорила с ним о наболевшем. Я уже попыталась наладить контакт. Теперь мне было всё равно. Так даже лучше — он намного привлекательнее в плане надзирателя, чем тот же Ямато с его легкими сдвигами; или этот рыжий капитан отряда, имя которого я уже забыть успела. Какаши тоже всё равно — не надоедает разговорами, не пытается вразумить, да и ведёт себя, показывая всю степень собственной незаинтересованности.   
  
Вот только было одно но. Существенное. Я узнала его от Шисуи только когда вернулась домой и рассказала ему о встрече.   
  
Шиноби уровня Какаши сами выбирают себе миссии для выполнения. А значит, ему каким-то макаром взбрело в голову, что слежка за мной в качестве надзирателя определенно будет очень увлекательной и интересной.   
  
Утром я об этом не знала, не интересовалась у него абсолютно ничем, да и вообще я, если честно, утратила к Хатаке особый интерес уже давно, отвлекшись на повседневные заботы и утонув в них с головой. Тем более, собачий холод заставлял заботится не о мыслях про какого-то там АНБУ рядом, а о собственном тепле — я всё время куталась в шарф всё глубже, подергивала перчатки, поправляла шапку, и удивлённо поглядывала на Какаши, у которого внешний вид не изменился ни на йоту. Разве что легкий красный шарф был небрежно обвязан на шее, а длинный кончик беспорядочно болтался за спиной Копирующего Ниндзя.   
  
Единственный вопрос, что тогда был в моей голове — и как ему не холодно?   
  
Мы не говорили от самых ворот. Он молчаливо привёл меня к зданию, потом поводил по этажу, но заходить вместе со мной внутрь кабинета не стал, аргументировав свой выбор неоднозначным «Хн» и открытием любимой книжки. Тогда я просто пожала плечами. Что с него взять.   
  
В этот раз психолог знатно вытряхивал из меня душу. Скорее всего, получил нагоняй от начальства и теперь намеривался вернуть их расположение. Вот только все эти тесты шли у меня туго. Тест с ассоциациями я, кажется, провалила ещё на первом слове, когда не задумываясь ответила «припизданутая» на слово «Коноха». Картинки тоже не сильно улучшили мой психологический портрет. Ассоциации с цветами, действиями и местами тоже не отличались от предыдущих.   
  
Я знала, как нужно себя вести на психологических тестах, но, Ками-сама, как же мне надоело притворствовать! Уж лучше мне потом в лицо скажут, что я психопатка с явными отклонениями, чем потом будут предъявлять мне лицемерие. Такого я не желаю терпеть.   
  
Уходя уставшей и выжатой как лимон где-то часа через полтора, я обнаружила в холе Какаши, не удивившись, когда поняла, что он даже позы не поменял с момента разлуки. Как статуя, честное слово. И он ещё будет моим наставником? Застрелиться можно.   
  
Когда прямо под носом у Какаши мелькнула подписанная психологом справка об относительно нормальном душевном здоровье, он моргнул и, секундно потеряв невозмутимый вид, чуть дернул бровью. Одно короткое исчерпывающее предложение от меня и больше никаких вопросов — он невесомо кивает, поворачивается и ведёт меня к выходу, продолжая своё чтение на ходу. Только подходя к кварталу Учих он впервые заговорил, да и то односкладным предложением, узнавая, нет ли у меня никаких планов на завтра. Конечно же я с иронией ответила, что могу, в принципе, и дома остаться и не пойти в Академию, если он забыл о таком важном событии. Шпилька так и не достигла своей цели — мужчина её проигнорировал. С ним вообще было просто невероятно скучно. Даже идя потом по узенькой, протоптанной в высыпавшем недавно снегу, тропинке к дому, я и то ощущала больше увлечения процессом, чем идя вместе с ним по дороге туда и обратно. То же самое, если взять с собой манекен и носится с ним, только этот манекен читает порнуху, страдает от пост-травматического синдрома и любит излишний пафос, когда надо и не надо. Это меня раздражало больше всего.   
  
Поэтому, стоило мне вернутся и ответить на все вопросы Наруто о погоде снаружи и о пройденном тесте, я тут же пожаловалась на отвратительного провожатого, сказав, что не представляю себе, как с ним вообще можно общаться, если он просто молчит и смотрит в пустоту, смотрит в пустоту и молчит, и так по кругу. Шисуи лишь махнул рукой, якобы, забей на всё это, и сказал, что и похуже быть могло. А с Какаши он был вообще знаком через Итачи и говорил, что Хатаке всегда вёл себя так сдержанно и незаинтересованно.   
  
Подобное показалось мне странным, хоть я и не имела причин хотеть копаться в этой теме — всё, что мне было надо, я знала и сама из манги. Я знала, что он имел полное право меня недолюбливать сразу по нескольким причинам, а также знала, что он по натуре не являлся общительным человеком. И всё же испытывать на себя его безразличие так скоро я не планировала. Насмешки Шисуи и недальновидность с чрезвычайной эмоциональностью Наруто поначалу меня раздражали, а сейчас стали чем-то близким, неотъемлемым синонимом повседневной жизни. Я вообще могла свыкнуться с любыми проявлениями эмоций у людей, но только не с их полным отсутствием. Поэтому никогда не любила таких людей как Какаши ни в аниме, ни в реальной жизни.   
  
Но кто вообще спрашивает почти-преступника? Правильно, никто. Никому в вышестоящих инстанциях нет смысла думать, как угодить мелкому нашкодившему парнишке из ненавистного всеми клана. Увы, это истина.   
  
Особенно сильно я ощутила это, впервые за несколько месяцев объявившись в Академии. Коридоры моментально опустевали, стоило мне завернуть в них, в классных комнатах для меня оставались только последние парты в дальних углах, шёпот за спинами стал слышен теперь абсолютно всегда. Наруто, что уже привык к подобному, лишь клал ладонь на моё плечо и грустно смотрел в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Мы оба понимали, что это всё оправдано — мы стопроцентно убили чьих-то матерей и отцов, так как Шисуи назвал среди трупов фамилии моих одноклассников. Их ненависть ко мне была настолько же логичной и ожидаемой, насколько и обидной. Конечно, я всегда могла обойтись без общества презирающих меня людей, но всё же было невероятно обидно слушать всё это за спиной, когда все проклинали меня по чём свет стоит, но никто не отваживался даже посмотреть при этом мне в глаза и высказать всё негодование в лицо. Лицемерие я не любила никогда. Увы, я слишком хорошо понимала первопричину их страха, отчего становилось ещё паскуднее на душе.   
  
Единственной отрадой я считала то, что осведомлённые во всех делах Конохи джонины рассказали своим детям относительную правду и их реакция не была столь драматичной, как их одноклассников. Например, таким шиноби был Шикаку. Ну, или Шикамару было просто полностью насрать на то, убил его одноклассник пятьдесят человек или нет. В любом случае он по привычке поздоровался со мной утром, даже дал списать кое-какие уроки и домашку, которую вообще сам знал, и даже смог уговорить Ино с Чоджи поговорить с нами минут пять между первым и вторым уроком.   
  
Удивительно как быстро поменялось их мнение обо мне и Наруто, стоило им только услышать довольно лестную рекомендацию от лучшего друга — о таком доверии среди друзей можно только мечтать. Они даже не сильно испугались, когда я старалась шутить, да и вообще вести себя по-обычному: им мой юмор был не знаком и каждый раз Ино приоткрывала рот от удивления.   
  
Тен-Тен сразу дала понять, что она ни в коей мере не одобряет мясорубки, устроенной мной, но понимала причину, а потому всеми силами пыталась донести это и другим, правда, немного видоизменив по моей просьбе кое-какие факты, чтобы выглядело логичней и правдоподобней. Она поджимала губы и нахмуривалась, но соглашалась, ценя то, что я доверяю ей. Она иногда передавала мне какие-то сообщения от дедушки, когда он, например, переносил занятия или был вынужден срочно уехать из деревни по делам, но в целом общались мы как обычно — о наиболее удобном оружии, о котятах, что уже сильно подросли за несколько месяцев и давно начали предъявлять права на облюбованный ими дом, о будущих экзаменах, о студентах по обмену, уехавших недавно.   
  
Вскоре присоединился и Рок Ли. Почему-то мне казалось, что без влияния вездесущей Тен не обошлось, но не могла быть уверена — Ли являлся ярким представителем тех людей, которых не сильно беспокоят предрассудки о конкретных индивидах, и которые легко способны завязать общение, даже не имея в этом должного опыта. Его общество очень обрадовало Наруто — Узумаки всегда с детским восхищением отзывался о силе воли и усердии Рока, как раз с того момента как впервые увидел его тренировку. Этот парень и мне весьма приходился по душе. Он никогда не ныл, был настоящим оптимистом, на которого причём можно всегда положиться, зная, что он не предаст и не отлынит от обязанностей. Сам же Рок тоже был невероятно рад моему снисходительному и довольно искренне-вежливому общению с ним, ошибочно считая, что клановые, подобные мне и Нейджи, не сильно желают общаться с детьми вроде Рока Ли, Наруто и других учеников, которым также не повезло родится в обычных семьях. Я и сама не сильно понимала, в чём смысл подобной иерархической расслойка общества — во время войны, например, разобщенность только мешает. Но, скорее всего, так думала лишь я одна, потому что эти предрассудки друг о друге среди моего, да и не только, класса росли с каждым днём, набирая обороты. Дети фактически недолюбливали друг друга сугубо из-за вещей, на которые даже не способны повлиять. Всё это так сильно напоминало мне мою прежнюю школу, что даже не было сил как-то добиться справедливости для угнетенных, в чьи ряды я невольно вошла.   
  
Был, конечно, большущий плюс моего нового положения — все задиры как один даже пальцем не смели тронуть ни меня, ни Наруто, ни тех, кто с нами близко общался. Даже старшеклассники уступали мне дорогу, презрительно сощуривая глаза и беззвучно шепча проклятия, но не осмеливались полезть к Учихе, в семь лет получившему такой же ранг опасности, как и его небезызвестный братец-нукенин из Акацуки. В этом я бесспорно видела огромный плюс, а также подъем собственной самооценке. Да и Саске был горд — он давно мечтал сравниться с братом по силе. И хоть я и понимала, что до Итачи мне как до луны раком, я не могла не гордиться очевидной славой сильного будущего шиноби среди одноклассников.   
  
Например, сейчас я слышала только скупые приветствия и приторно-вежливое обращение от тех же Нейджи с Кибой, чья скрытая ненависть была теперь слишком очевидна. Хьюга-старший вообще вёл себя с небывалой тактичностью, хоть и заведомо прохладно, но мне доставляло необыкновенное удовольствие видеть как он скрипит зубами, сжимает руки в кулаки, краснеет от злости, но выдавливает из себя эти вежливые слова. При этом ощущение, будто если бы он мог, он бы свернул мне шею, никуда не делось, и от этого хотелось самодовольно улыбаться ему в лицо. Хорошо, что моя выдержка была выше подобного. Всё-таки скандала между двумя древними кланами из-за драки не хотелось.   
  
Кстати про кланы... Я только по окончанию первой недели в школе узнала причину, по которой Нейджи вёл себя так сдержанно. Это всё опять проделал Шисуи. Вообще, стоило догадаться, но бог ты мой, я чуть не умерла со смеху, слушая пересказ Шисуи о том как он говорил с Хиаши, а потом выслушивал воспитательную беседу главы клана с пристыженным племянником. Это наверняка выглядело эффектно. Но зато всё встало на места — Нейджи банально боялся, что если он сделает хоть один шаг влево или вправо, то на него обрушится двойная волна обвинений и от дяди, и от Шисуи, от которых отделаться обычными извинениями будет практически нереально.   
  
Правда, мне было очень неловко. Я вообще не хотела, чтобы Шисуи, словно мамочка, хлопотал обо мне и Наруто в школе, почти принуждая всех оставить нас наконец в покое, — только теперь я осознала, что не стоило нам каждый раз жаловаться на побои и обзывания — и при этом невольно выставлять нас как ябед. Уверена, знай они, _какой_ шиноби стоял у нас за спинами всё это время, они сами не полезли бы к нам даже за деньги.   
  
Здесь определённо сыграл фактор неожиданности. Кто вообще мог подозревать, что Шисуи, совершивший самоубийство, оказался жив, да ещё и помогал нам всё это время с учёбой. Мне казалось, что даже сам Данзо был не до конца уверен в правдивости своих подозрений, но всё же именно из-за его действий в конечном итоге все и вскрылось. Если бы не Данзо, никто вообще мог и не догадаться о Шисуи и тогда на грядущей войне это стало бы идеальным козырем.   
  
Но, увы, в жизни почти ничего не идёт по намеченному плану даже у великих стратегов — просто невозможно просчитать всё в деталях. Уж в этой истине я успела убедится не один раз. Оставалось только глубоко вздохнуть, выпустить пар и с гордо поднятой головой идти дальше не взирая на весь пиздец, что неизбежно приходится расхлебывать в процессе.   
  
Собственно, этот самый пиздец я и расхлебывала. Хвала Ками, набрать масштаб катастрофы он не успел — я необыкновенно быстро ликвидировала все значимые проблемы. Конечно, с помощью Наруто и нескольких друзей со школы. Почему без вездесущего Шисуи? Потому что он ясно дал понять, что больше не намерен расхлёбывать чужую кашу, уже по горло устав от чужих проблем «всемирного масштаба». Даже при желании я не смогла бы обвинить его в этом «отступлении». Он и так сделал невероятно много для меня лично и я просто не могла просить о большем. В конце концов, разве человек не должен уметь сам решить свои проблемы?   
  
В Академии всё загладилось вполне быстро. Всё нужные экзамены мы с Наруто доздали, — благо, те учебники, что мы зубрили во время осады, как раз содержали нужную инфу — домашку я узнала у Ируки, а также он, как наш классрук, ещё и помог подготовится по другим предметам, переговорив с учителями. Он всё ещё не мог без содрогания смотреть в мою сторону, но в любом случае это было намного лучше, чем игнорирование или прилюдное презрение. Ирука всегда был выше этого и я не могла не уважать его за выдержку, когда он вызывал меня к доске и почти без слышимого подрагивания голоса задавал вопросы по пройденному материалу, а потом даже натянуто улыбался. Это было действительно достойно уважения.   
  
Но в то же время некое облегчения я ощущала оттого, что многие учителя вообще не парились. Им вообще было словно по-барабану. Те, что прошли через Третью Мировую, — например тренер по тайдзюцу, Исаму Юу*, или наш географ, Тору Табичи** — совершенно не обращали внимания на меня в каком-либо враждебном ключе. Они и до того меня чуть ли не игнорировали, будучи, как я поняла со временем, почти единственными пофигистами на всю Академию, а теперь и подавно не проявляли никаких агрессивных действий. Им было плевать. Главное — успеваемость и вежливое обращение на уроках. Всё остальное их не парило априори. Я вообще удивлялась порой, какие разные у меня преподаватели. Многие из них прошли через предыдущую войну, выбрав почему-то профессию учителя вместо логичного вступления в АНБУ, как сделал Какаши. Но даже такой нелюбитель ходить в школу как я заметил, что лучших людей на эти должности найти трудно: все они любили и умели преподавать, а доносили материал настолько просто, что казалось, будто легче пустяка и не придумать. Настоящие мастера своего дела — дорогого стоило так хорошо разбираться в тех вещах, что они доносили в наши детские пустые головушки.   
  
Не смотря на то, что за пределами кланового квартала меня повсюду преследовали взгляды АНБУ, что почти буквально прожигали насквозь, а вечно молчаливый Какаши сопровождал решительно везде, на территории, подвластной только Учихам, всё это хоть на какое-то время отступало на второй план; я ощущала себя намного свободнее, даже осознавая, что это довольно нелогично — ощущать себя свободно в закрытом со всех сторон месте площадью около нескольких гектаров. Ну, или поменьше, я не была уверена в своих подсчётах. Квартал вообще имел вполне внушительные размеры, но точно вычислить это я была не в силах.   
  
В любом случае, как бы я не пыталась решить все вопросы, связанные с внешними раздражителями никак не наступающего спокойствия, я не могла решить главную проблему, над которой вот уже который месяц билась не я одна, но решение, — хоть какое-то — всё ускользало из рук, не давая и шанса на положительный исход.   
  
Разумеется, эта проблема так красноречиво звалась природной чакрой. Именно это постоянно не давало мне передышки, всё время держа в тонусе. Кошмарами, разумеется, ничего не ограничилось. Шисуи предупреждал меня, чтобы я не расслаблялась, но тогда, несколько месяцев назад, я считала, что хуже кровавых и весьма правдоподобных сцен повторяющихся из раза в раз убийств ничего хуже быть не может.   
  
Но жизнь всегда обожала давать мне понять, насколько человек может ошибаться в своих предположениях.   
  
Именно поэтому вскоре после возобновления школьных будней меня начало нехило контузить в психическом плане. Это было слишком похоже на хирургически тонкое вмешательство в моё восприятие мира, когда я даже была не в состоянии понять — в живую ли происходит какой-то несусветно-кровавый бред, что видела я одна, или это одна большая иллюзия. Впервые увидев Цукиёми, в котором с лица говорившего на перемене Наруто начала внезапно и мученически медленно стекать комками кожа, потом показались мышцы, стекала кровь, брызгая в меня, я просто остолбенела от ужаса, и меня не могли привести в чувство даже сильные пощёчины, которыми настоящий Наруто пытался вырвать меня из иллюзии. Я просто не могу передать словами не столько шок, сколько болезненное осознание своей незначительности и беспомощности перед собственным подсознанием, что я тогда впервые испытала в полной мере. В дальнейшем подобное, — когда люди вокруг начинали кровоточить, ломаться и в неестественных позах оседать на землю; когда их глаза вываливались и плавились на земле у моих ног, а зубы осыпались противной желтой крошкой; когда близкие люди или простые прохожие заговаривали чужими голосами, до боли знакомыми и будто загробными, наводящими непередаваемый ужас — уже смогло стать более-менее сносным, но мне пришлось постоянно сидеть на сильнейших успокоительных, чтобы нервная система не слетела в тартарары окончательно.   
  
Отличать реальность от иллюзии было практически невозможно, да ещё и не видел никто кроме меня этих жутких образов, поэтому и не мог понять, насколько страшно смотреть на человека и видеть как его обожжённая кожа оголяет мясо, а затем и белые кости. Мерзость. А противный высокомерный голос в голове добивал окончательно постоянными ремарками, издевался и насмехался.   
  
Самым отвратительным во всём этом было то, что ничего поделать я была не в силах — то, что теперь у меня худо-бедно, но была законная семья, не означало, что это как-то помогало от иллюзий прямо из моей собственной черепной коробки. Сколько бы свитков я не изучила, сколько бы не перерыла доступной информации о Цукиеми и других видах гендзюцу, сколько бы не предприняла попыток выгнать настырную сущность из своего тела — ничего не помогало. Это вообще ни разу не привело к положительному результату. Я вообще не могла надеяться больше на глаза как на достоверный орган восприятия реальности: слишком часто казалось, что я моргну и пойму, что последние несколько месяцев жила в мастерски созданной иллюзии.   
  
На этой почве оставалось только развивать всё остальное. Слух, и без того хороший, пока ни разу не подводил, как и вполне неплохое обоняние. Обычно именно с помощью слуха и странных запахов, — точнее, их отсутствия — я понимала, что реальность уже ускользнула от меня и нужно как-то возвращаться назад. Первое время не получалось. Но потом я поняла принцип. Главное просто найти хоть какую-то ниточку, что привела бы к выходу в реальный мир, а дальше оставалось всего лишь придать себе уверенности — именно уверенностью в своих силах и нежеланием уступать я зачастую была обязана спасением из Цукиёми. Только врождённая упёртость и невероятное стремление выжить подстёгивали к борьбе с личной шизофренией. Пока что борьба ни в чью сторону не успела склонится, но я не имела права на ошибку — всего один неверный шаг в сторону и я могла навсегда попрощаться с жизнью, что обрела, пройдя и без того кучу трудностей.   
  
Я всё ещё продолжала пытаться быть собой — всё той же наглой, в чём-то дерзкой девчонкой, ставящей на место каждого, кто начинал лезть в личное пространство, но с каждым разом удавалось всё хуже. Я и сама понимала, что перестаю выглядеть уверенной, теряю запал, постоянно отмалчиваюсь, да и прежней инициативы уже не видно. Сглаживались углы тем, что были люди, кто поддерживал меня, но всё же я не могла не думать о худших исходах. Мои мысли довольно часто возвращались ко всем тем возможным увечиям, что я могла принести близким людям, если бы Саске не подоспел вовремя, и эти мысли только больше вгоняли в хандру.   
  
Несколько раз я даже всерьёз задумывалась: а не высвободить ли чакру, если в любом случае исход что от этого, что и от войны, вполне схож? Это, наоборот, смогло бы только облегчить мне жизнь. Как хорошо, что ни разу эти мысли не зашли слишком далеко, и доводы разума успевали вернуть меня на благоразумный путь. В такие моменты я силой заставляла себя выкинуть из головы эти навязанные кем-то изнутри мысли и сосредоточится на главном — как можно быстрее снова влиться в мирную жизнь и вернуть все в прежнее русло. Хотели этого решительно все, разве что кроме природной чакры, которая постоянно пыталась помешать. Социализироваться в таких условиях было довольно непросто.   
  
Даже Наруто было очень трудно придумать хоть что-то, что смогло бы облегчить мне жизнь. Я, конечно, перестала жаловаться на постоянные галлюцинации сразу же как только узнала о их с Шисуи сильном беспокойстве, считая, что не принесу им душевное спокойствие если буду почти каждый день в красках описывать как незнакомые мне люди истекают кровью на улицах. Особенно я не хотела даже заикаться о том, насколько страшно мне было находиться в мастерской Такахаши-сана, где находилось множество видов холодного оружия и всё это регулярно нехило встряхивало мои нервы, звеня, падая, скрежеща, да и просто приобретая неестественные оттенки вроде насыщенно-бардового цвета крови или едко-жёлтого, словно жёлчного. Но не говорить же им об этом. Мне и без того хватало, что с одной стороны давил психолог, вызывая на регулярные консультации, а с другой стороны расспрашивал Шисуи, резко начавший щепетильно заботиться обо мне как о пятилетнем ребёнке. Его внимание, конечно, почти всегда льстило, да и то как он старался максимально тактично выпросить нужное, не сильно бередя ещё не зажившие раны, вызывало уважение.   
  
Но всё же.   
  
Я даже сама с собой не могла быть до конца откровенной, перестав отличать свои собственные мысли от чужих, что навязывало подсознание, вплетая в безостановочный поток мыслей какие-то неявные образы, что-то, что заставляло вздрагивать от ужаса и непонимания, а ещё оттого, что я не могла избавиться от этих навязанных образов.   
  
Откровенно жутко. Никогда я с подобным не сталкивалась, да и не собиралась, поэтому не смогла вовремя предпринять нужные меры предосторожности, как-то предохранить себя же, защитить. Саске, что теперь появлялся на порядок реже и с каждым разом становившийся всё мрачнее и мрачнее, пообещал как-то помочь, найти в загробном мире, откуда и была, как оказалось с его слов, родом природная чакра, что-то, что своими свойствами смогло бы пересилить её и на время дать мне передышку. Мне очень нужно было именно это — передышка. Столько всего произошло, но времени отдохнуть после встряски, как-то привести себя в чувство, вообще не было, словно какая-то квест-комната, где после одного испытания сразу же идёт следующее и всем плевать, нужен ли тебе отдых или нет.   
  
Только дома я имела возможность на время отрубиться от мира: способ, что придумал, на удивление, Наруто — контролируя чакру от высвобождения давлением извне, дать мне что-то из сильнодействующих препаратов и вырубить, приводя в чувство любыми физическими воздействиями. Это помогало, кстати. Расслабиться надолго нельзя, но зато хоть какой-то отдых мозг и мышцы получали, и это определенно шло им на плюс. По крайней мере мои эмоции вновь превратились из деревянных в адекватные человеческие и больше не вызывали, по скоромному мнению Шисуи и Наруто, желания вызвать санитаров и проверить моё тело на присутствие в нём жизни. Я и сама не могла нарадоваться — наконец нашелся способ обхитрить чакру, сделать так, что она не имела уже полного контроля над моим сном.   
  
Увы, эта стерва умело воспользовалась преимуществом в несколько миллионов лет опыта.   
  
Она даже не стала пытаться вернуть контроль. О нет. Она просто переключилась на противоположную сторону своих "владений".   
  
Это впервые проявило себя, когда я тренировалась с Шисуи. Я как раз впервые за долгое время по-настоящему хорошо выспалась и была полна сил. Это был обычный спарринг, ничего особенного. Он учил меня, как правильно ставить блок на уловки, что используют шиноби для отвлекающих маневров, и для наглядности еще и репетировал вместе с использованием чакры. Все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, пока я не поняла — что-то со мной не так; что-то глубоко внутри взрывалось миллионом игл, когда я пыталась использовать свою чакру как я привыкла это делать. Сама чакра словно противилась мне, не желая повиноваться.   
  
В тот момент, когда Шисуи как раз показывал полный покров из чакры, — используя при этом чуть ли не дюжину ручных печатей и явственно завидуя тому, что мне это не нужно — это ощущение усилилось многократно и в самый ответственный момент, стоило мне захотеть наконец попробовать испытать новый прием, чакра полностью исчезла.   
  
_Вся.  
  
Без единого следа. Испарилась вся без остатка. _  
  
Сказать, что я была шокирована, значит ничего не сказать — я была поражена до глубины души в худшем из всех возможных смыслов этого слова. Матерясь сквозь зубы в бессильных попытках вернуть себе возможность использовать своё единственное преимущество, я с озлоблением слушала надменный голос из глубин своей головы, что так глумливо говорил о том, как легко для столь древнего существа как _она_ взять под свой контроль обратно то, что принадлежит ей по праву.   
  
Шисуи даже не пытался остановить весь тот поток дерьма, что я вылила тогда на неё, не в силах удержать глубокую уязвленность и злобу внутри. Я чуть ли не орала; истерика, которую в первый раз я всё-таки удержала, но сейчас была просто не в состоянии продолжать копить все это внутри, лилась непрекращаемым потоком, на глазах стояли слезы боли, обиды и горечи того, что вновь не получилось даже вынести хоть какую-то выгоду из положения.   
  
Это уже имело не просто характер всемирной опасности. Это стало моим личным делом принципа — сделать так, чтобы эта тварь поняла, _каково_ было всё это время мне по её вине.   
  
И как бы Шисуи в тот момент не был взволнован за меня и не пытался отговорить от сумасбродных действий, но я поклялась, в первую очередь именно себе. _Никому больше никогда не дам так поступить._ Вся эта боль навсегда останется в прошлом, там, куда я закрою себе дорогу раз и навсегда. Отныне, как бы эта чертова чакра не давила и не пыталась заставить меня думать, будто я перед ней никто, я буду делать всё, просто из принципа, чтобы у неё просто не оставалось повода для подобных замечаний и нахальства.   
  
Это было уже просто слишком. Никто, даже такие манипуляторы как она или Кагуя, не имеют права так безнаказанно орудовать чьей-то судьбой, с такой легкостью ломая судьбы всех людей, что даже не по своей воле оказались рядом не в то время.   
  
_Я пообещала себе тогда. А я всегда сдерживаю свое слово._  
  
В тот день мы не говорили больше об этом, но Шисуи изредка поглядывал в мою сторону и явно видел ту решимость и уверенность, с которой я наконец решилась бороться. В конце концов, давно было пора. Но последняя капля терпения в лице теперь уже отсутствия моего контроля над _моей же_ чакрой решила дело.  
  
Я жалела всего об одной вещи — жаль, что Хирузен был совершенно не осведомлен о том, _насколько_ глобальной проблема в моем лице теперь была на самом деле, и не мог что-либо подсказать, потому что говорить кому-то левому всю правду ни я, ни Шисуи, ни Наруто уже были не намерены. Но меня тешила мысль, что Хокаге бы точно что-то придумал. Я уверена, ему, в силу возраста, точно пришла бы какая-нибудь хорошая мысля вроде использования какого-то старинного артефакта или свитка, или на крайний случай что-то вроде карантина, подобие которого он уже однажды попытался применить. Неудачно, в общем-то, но это не отменяет самого факта. В новых условиях я была уже не так уж и против этого злочастного карантина.   
  
В конечном итоге, конечно, оказалось, что он принял диаметрально противоположное решение, которое перевернуло с ног на голову моё представление не только про его логику, но и о кое-каких других вещах, на которые при обычных обстоятельствах даже не стоило бы уделять внимание. Но это случилось после. Сейчас существовала только я, данное мной обещание и чакра, которая с обычной лёгкостью и непринуждённостью приняла условия новой игры.   
  
Теперь между нами всё наконец стало действительно серьёзно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Исаму переводится с японского как «храбрый воин», а Юу — «превосходный».   
> ** Тору — «странник», Табичи — «первое путешествие».   
> Можете не вдумываться в загадочный смысл имён — я просто дала их максимально удобным образом для обозначения принадлежности этих шиноби их профессиям.


	23. Часть 20

Шисуи стоял у зеркала и, придирчиво отряхивая новенькую форму джонина от несуществующей пыли, критически осматривал себя с ног до головы, пока Наруто методично расчёсывал колтуны в моих отросших волосах, а я сама складывала наши школьные сумки. Мы с ним заинтересовано следили за причудливыми махинациями нашего нового отчима, что с усердием пытался привести себя в порядок, причёсывал кудри волос пятернёй, оправлял воротник водолазки, крутился перед зеркалом и бубнил под нос, и выглядел при этом так сосредоточенно, что даже не хотелось мешать. Причиной этого кипиша было одно немаловажное для всех школьников событие.  
  
Родительское собрание.  
  
Когда я передавала ему сообщение, которое Ирука-сенсей объявил в понедельник на первом уроке, я и подумать не могла, что он так забеспокоится. Шисуи всю неделю переживал, ходил нервный и не находил себе место — хотел произвести хорошее впечатление на других родителей, чтобы их мнение о Учихах хоть немного возросло. Мне было, в целом, по барабану, но доставляло удовольствие видеть его наконец таким как никогда воодушевлённым. Давненько в нашем доме не было такого оживления.  
  
Он как раз в очередной раз проверял застёжку молнии на жилете, когда я не выдержала и сказала:  
  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что мы не на войну собираемся? Просто ощущение, словно ты либо на войну, либо на свидание.  
  
— Скорее уж второе. — встрял Наруто, как раз закончивший с расчёсыванием, на что я благодарно ему улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — возразил уязвлённый Шисуи, важно выпятив грудь, словно примеряя на себе роль воспитателя. — Это очень важное событие, которое может даже стать решающим для вашей дальнейшей репутации в классе. Нельзя так халатно относится к своей судьбе.  
  
— Удивительно, и как же ты пропускал это «важное» событие раньше? — саркастично спросила я, ухмыльнувшись, когда он в ответ только отмахнулся. — Просто признай, что красуешься, мы ни в коем случае не будем тебя осуждать.  
  
— Я не красуюсь! — воскликнул Шисуи и театрально взмахнул руками для пущего эффекта, словно он пародировал какую-то королеву драмы. Наруто тихо хихикнул, спрятав улыбку в моих волосах, но больше комментировать ничего не стал, как и я, продолжая наслаждаться зрелищем. А Шисуи, поняв, что победа за ним, гордо вздернул нос и в очередной раз дернул свой воротник, поправляя его от несуществующих складок.  
  
Весь путь к Академии прошёл почти так же — Шисуи вёл себя преувеличенно вежливо, здоровался решительно с каждым знакомым ему шиноби, — а таких, как оказалось, немало — улыбался лучшей из своих улыбок, да и вообще старался показаться наилучшим образом. Конечно, нельзя было не заметить как отходят с нашего пути люди, косясь в страхе на нашу троицу, и как перешептываются за спинами, но нельзя было подавать виду. Как говориться, толерантность — это умение вовремя прикинуться глухим, слепым и тупым. Вот как раз сейчас и предстояло проверить свою выдержку на прочность.  
  
Где-то на подходе к Академии я заметила, что людей в округе прибавилось, и большинство шли в одном направлении с нами. Наруто дернул меня за рукав и ткнул куда-то в толпу, и мне пришлось сильно приглядеться, чтобы увидеть того, на кого он указал — Хината, Сакура и Ино с радостными улыбками щебетали о чём-то своём, а их родители шли чуть позади, но не настолько далеко, чтобы выпустить детей из виду. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что шевелюру Сакуры можно вообще где-либо потерять: она же такая ярко-розовая, особенно сейчас, когда солнце не сильно показывается из-за облаков и волосы поэтому не выцветают. Наруто смотрел на девочек с умилением и легкой улыбкой на губах, и у меня внутренне что-то защемило, какой-то легкий укол ревности, но не прошло и секунды как я подавила собственнический инстинкт, захоронив глубоко внутри, и тоже улыбнулась, отметив недурной стиль их одежды.  
  
Шисуи же присвистнул, увидев пёстрый родительский коллектив. Каникулы только-только закончились и нужно было провести обязательные собрания, а поскольку даты у кое-кого совпали, то решили совместить сразу три начальных года — всё равно это всего четыре класса. Для двух классов первогодок, таких как я и Нару, собрания были в новинку, хоть и проводились они уже третий раз, — каждый раз в начале семестра — а для второго и третьего года, которых было по одному классу на каждый, всё это уже не представляемо собой чего-то интересного. Именно по пресным и скучающим лицам легко вычислялись эти самые второ- и третьегодки.  
  
Шисуи на удивление хорошо помнил расположение классов в Академии, на моё удивление, ещё со времён учёбы, и нам даже не пришлось помогать ему в ориентировании, а я, между прочим, даже приготовила по этому поводу шуточки. Видимо, снова не судьба. В любом случае, не успели мы оглянуться, как уже стояли у нужной аудитории, на дверях которой пока висела табличка с просьбой подождать назначенное время. Вокруг уже было около десятка шиноби с их детьми, ещё кто-то стоял у окна сам — сироты из приюта, что должны были прийти одни, без родителей или даже доверенных лиц. Один такой пацан учился на моём потоке и был, признаться, вполне умным, только очень необщительным по натуре. Увидев его с остальными сиротами, я коротко кивнула им головой, получив такой же кивок от каждого из квартета в ответ. Наруто тоже помахал им в знак доброжелательности и удосужился аж целого складного приветствиях в ответ, так как являлся непосредственным знакомым этих беспризорников ещё будучи одним из них в приюте. Он сам мне об этом рассказывал. Жуткое место.  
  
Когда подошла семья Нара, Наруто улыбнулся и помахал рукой Шикамару, а тот кивнул в ответ. Я тоже махнула ему и Ино с Чоджи, что стояли рядом с ним, не оставаясь в долгу. Шисуи же поздоровался с Шикаку, заговорив с ним о чём-то вполголоса, в то время как к ним степенно подошёл Хиаши и, миролюбиво улыбаясь, влез в разговор. Беседа немного повысила тона, став оживлённее, и Наруто пихнул меня локтем в бок, кивая в их сторону — он так же как и я заметил улыбку на губах Шисуи и не мог понять причину этой улыбки, так как разговор всё так же не долетал до наших ушей.  
  
— Чего это он так лыбится? Это же отец Нейджи, как с ним можно нормально говорить? — полушёпотом спросил Нару, не отрывая глаз от компании взрослых. Я пожала плечами и вздохнула, понимая, что придётся научить его различать родителей и их детей, потому что так проецировать поведение Нейджи на его отца никуда не годится. А я уже успела забыть, что он всего лишь ребёнок, у которого довольно предвзятое мнение обо многих взрослых сугубо из-за отношения между детьми в коллективе. Как бы не было фигово и как бы плохо я не относилась к здешней ипостаси Нейджи, но нельзя позволять себе забывать о таких важных вещах.  
  
— Когда я с ним общался, — ответила я, желая сразу же расставить приоритеты в его голове, дать понять свою позицию. — Хиаши-сан не показался мне таким же заносчивым как Нейджи. Он похож на моего собственного отца, да и собеседник он приятный. Не думаю, что между ним и племянником такая уж схожесть, какую ты обрисовал — скорее уж наоборот, вполне достойный человек.  
  
— Правда? — удивился Нару.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Что-то не совсем верится.  
  
— Но это так. Если хочешь, можешь сам с ним пообщаться, и я уверен, что у тебя тоже сложится похожее мнение.  
  
— Ну уж нет, я туда лезть не собираюсь. — мигом открестился от идеи Наруто, мотнув головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
От нечего делать он ловко запрыгнул на подоконник и заболтал ногами, но вновь заговорить не попытался: видимо, не хотел снова нарваться на какую-нибудь не слишком приятную нам обоим тему. Поэтому я тоже лениво прислонилась к стене и стала из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдать за Шисуи. Компания мужчин действительно была чем-то увлечена, и до такой степени, что они даже смогли вовлечь в беседу несколько других шиноби. Изредка их голоса утихали, но только ради того, чтобы вновь начать бурную аргументацию чего-то, что я никак не могла разобрать из-за дальности. Я только видела мимику: Шисуи, стоявший ко мне спиной, взмахивал руками, обильно жестикулируя; Шикаку лишь кивал и позёвывал, хоть довольно часто вставлял ремарки, после которых некоторые голоса периодически становились чуть выше; Хиаши выглядел как всегда аристократично, но что-то виднелось в глубине его Бьякугановских глаз, чего я не замечала никогда до этого. Азарт, что ли. Именно это смущало больше всего. Ещё несколько других, не знакомых мне, мужчин тоже азартно улыбались, и это вводило в ступор. Они там, что, политику или войну обсуждают, что так распалились? Если да, тогда ясно. А если же нет… Тогда я искренне не имею ни малейшего понятия, отчего такой энтузиазм.  
  
По крайней мере я была безмерно рада, что Шисуи не выглядит как потасканная жизнью и вечно недовольная одноглазая блядь, чей внешний вид просто убивает неухоженностью и буквально кричит о холостяцкой жизни. Он впервые выглядел нормально, прибрано, если так можно выразится, и буквально светился от радости. Конечно, впервые за столько времени пообщаться не только со мной, Наруто или старым кузнецом Такахаши, а с такими же шиноби, как и он, с которыми у него определенно намного больше тем для общения и точек соприкосновения, чем с любым из нас. И это на удивление меня не парило. Да, я могла бы завидовать тому, как легко он находил общий язык, как хорошо владел искусством красноречия, но всё же не делала этого. Просто не могла почувствовать это внутри. Я вообще не могла толком понять, почему не могу заставить себя испытать хоть какие-то родные чувства к представителям фамилии Учиха. Над этой проблемой я долбилась не один месяц, пытаясь внутренне считать их своей роднёй, всех до единого, и никогда не получалось, а оттого и не появлялось ничего такого, что заставило бы меня невзлюбить слишком настырных шиноби, что полностью завладели вниманием Шисуи.  
  
Увлечённую беседу прервало появление на лестнице Ируки-сенсея, что поприветствовал многих присутствующих, и после прошёл к двери и отпер её ключом, впуская всех внутрь. Только тогда Шисуи вновь вернулся ко мне и Нару, — мы уже успели обмусолить даже вечернее меню и расписание уборки на следующие две недели — но злиться на светившуюся от счастья мордашку было нереально. Он тихо передавал нам свои впечатления от разговора, когда мы рассаживались по местам в обширной аудитории специально для большого количества людей, но только приглушил голос, чтобы не услышали лишние уши. Как я и думала, это была политика. Точнее, странная активная в последнее время деятельность на границе с страной Воды, что в купе с недавним визитом целой делегации малолетних шиноби вызывало подозрения у каждого, кто руководствовался достаточным багажом знаний и аналитическим умом. Шисуи сказал, что после собрания хотел бы ещё раз обсудить некоторые детали с Шикаку — тот знал в разы больше рядовых шиноби; всё-таки статус позволял ему владеть недоступной другим информацией. И хоть у Шисуи и были свои осведомители, о которых он нас недавно проинформировал, не узнать что-то из сердца Конохи было бы кощунством при идеальной возможности.  
  
Ещё минут пять всё усаживались, а он всё говорил, пересказывая, и я уже несколько раз успела потерять нить разговора. Благо, я видела, что Шисуи именно сейчас хочет не быть услышанным, а просто выговориться, поделиться эмоциями от первой за столь долгое время встречи со старыми знакомыми. Я бы вела себя абсолютно так же. Я в этом уверена на сто процентов. Мне только было жаль Наруто: на него враз свалилась просто куча политической информации, в которой он не разбирался от слова совсем, из-за чего его мозг какое-то время потерял сигнал, а сам он словно заглючил. Мне стало его откровенно жалко — хоть он и стал учить невероятно много по сравнению с началом учебного года, но всё-таки его знания в разы уступали знаниям Шисуи, буквально выросшего на всём этом и находившегося во всей этой политике как рыба в воде.  
  
Как раз когда он особо сильно акцентировал внимание на вновь изменившейся политике страны Воды и Молнии, громко прокашлялся Ирука-сенсей, призывая всех к тишине. Где-то полминуты стихали разговоры, а затем он наконец начал, официозно обращаясь ко взрослой части коллектива:  
  
— Доброе утро всем присутствующим. Учитывая, что вы все прекрасно знаете цель сегодняшнего собрания, я бы хотел сразу перейти к сути дела, начав с главного. Как вы все знаете, наш многоуважаемый Хокаге-сама проводит политику дружественных отношений с соседними странами, но в нынешнее время обострилась угроза военных конфликтов. Посему было принято решение регулярно проводить тренировки по военной подготовке всех учащихся Академии минимум три раза в год. Программа полностью бесплатна, но для лучших результатов выполнения поставленных задач требуется достаточный уровень знаний школьного материала. Сегодняшнее же собрание проводится отчасти и для того, чтобы родители учеников могли дать официальное письменное согласие на выпуск их детей за пределы Главных Стен, где и будут проводиться тренировки.  
  
В аудитории вмиг стало шумно, поднялся гам и все начали наперебой перешёптываться о нововведении. Я только переглянулась с Наруто, а затем мы оба посмотрели на Шисуи, чьё лицо выражало изрядную долю скептицизма, хоть он и молчал, поджав губы. Ируке потребовалось время, чтобы утихомирить взрослых, и только когда вновь воцарилась тишина он продолжил:  
  
— Повторяю для тех, кто считает подобное опасным — тренировки будут проводится под надзором учителей и специалистов-джонинов, а группы учеников будут отслеживать сенсоры, чтобы вовремя подоспеть с медицинской помощью в случае чрезвычайной ситуации.  
  
— Где именно будут проходить тренировки? — поинтересовался Кидзаси Харуно, на коленях которого гордо восседала дочь и с серьезным видом вслушивалась в разговоры взрослых.  
  
— Пока с точным местом ещё не определились, — ответил немного погодя Ирука. — но скорее всего выберут лесистую местность севернее от реки, где наилучшие условия для проведения безопасного обучения.  
  
— И, что, все классы пойдут на тренировки вместе? — задал вопрос уже другой родитель, что сидел в первом ряду и был не виден мне за чужими головами. — Слишком уж много детей, не думаете?  
  
— Они все и не будут заниматься вместе. Уже разработана система жеребьёвки, в помощью которой отберут учеников по командам, дальше по отведённой для них площади, где они не смогут пересечься и помешать друг другу физически.  
  
— Заманчиво. — вдруг подал голос Хиаши. — Но разве это не лучший повод для врагов напасть?  
  
— Нет. — отчеканил нахмурившийся Умино, которому подобные вопросы не нравились слишком очевидно. — Повторюсь, вся территория охраняется и ни одному ребёнку не грозит опасность.  
  
— Попахивает наебаловом. — не удержалась и тихо прошептала я на ухо Шисуи, что коротко ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаз, качнув головой из стороны в сторону, будто немо говоря: «Ну хватит уже, и без тебя смешно с ситуации».  
  
Я и сама, в принципе, сидела в легком шоке, осознавая степень маразма старейшин, раз они додумались до подобного решения. Выпускать детей, — первогодок! — за пределы деревни? Что они там курят? Пусть тогда нас всех сразу отправят в горячие точки и оставят на произвол судьбы, если уж так надо пушечное мясо, а прикрыть это нечем. Вот только, увы, высказываться было запрещено, поэтому я с силой закусила язык, желая удержаться от непрошенных комментариев. Если не сдержусь — добром это не кончится.  
  
— Так каково, всё-таки, ваше мнение? — продолжал свою речь Ирука, упираясь руками о стол за собой.  
  
— В целом оно отрицательное, но если предоставят должную подготовку специальных джонинов и их профессиональные качества как гарант безопасности детей, то мы, в целом, согласны. — привёл итог Шикаку, по привычке лениво откинувшись на спинку своего стула. Многие голоса одобрительно загудели, хотя было слышно редкие протестующие возгласы. Наконец, уже в третий раз воцарилась тишина, и на этот раз Ирука с улыбкой достал из ящика довольно тонкую папку, в которой я узнала наш журнал по безопасности вне стен школы, где все расписывались по утрам, когда уходили, и перед и после каникул. Открыв страницу, куда было вклеено несколько белых листов со списками, он перевернул журнал к аудитории лицом и провозгласил:  
  
— Если нет возражающих, я сейчас пущу журнал по классу и все родители распишутся напротив своих фамилий, тем самым подтверждая, что согласны на проведение внеплановых учений. Также я подойду к Хокаге и попрошу у него отдельный список джонинов, что будут помогать при организации, и после вы все также сможете ознакомиться с ним и поставить подписи о согласии со списком. Все согласны? — вновь послышалось довольное гудение и угукание, а дети только клипали глазами и, кажется, только сейчас наконец понимали, что теперь им предстояло. Несколько сирот с последних парт подняли руки, намереваясь что-то спросить, но Ирука обратился к ним сам: — Не волнуйтесь, с приютом уже провели отдельные переговоры. За вас распишусь я.  
  
Как раз на этих словах в руки Шисуи с передней парты передали журнал и он с тяжелым вздохом расписался два раза — сначала напротив моей фамилии, потом напротив имени Наруто. Выглядел он настолько недовольно, что, казалось, аура раздражённости скоро станет материальной, а по губам можно было прочитать несколько довольно нецензурных выражений. Я коротко улыбнулась, прочитав «Хирузен, ну ебаный ты в рот мудак», и еле сдержала смешок, потому что ситуация складывалась слишком ироничной, чтобы её проигнорировать. Хотя на самом деле было совершенно не до смеха — даже дураку наверняка стало бы ясно, зачем всё это устраивается. Кастовая принадлежность учеников к разным рангам должна быть уже распределена, причём официально, и именно таким образом можно добиться максимально эффективных результатов. Увы, но это так. Я не сомневалась ни в себе, ни в Нару, но всё же не могла отделаться от нехорошего предчувствия. Внутри словно шевелился червячок сомнений, который не давал покоя: с одной стороны, волноваться было не за чем, а с другой — мы впервые выйдем за пределы деревни, а это чревато большими рисками. Неоправданными, если быть более точной. И с этой точки зрения я понимала негодование Шисуи, как и многих других взрослых, которые просто не могли высказать своё негативное мнение, потому что решение давно приняли без их участия и какое-либо сопротивление потом точно придушилось бы на корню. Не зря же АНБУ считается самым эффективным способом усмирения гражданского населения. Нам самим предоставилась возможность испытать это на своей шкуре.  
  
Шисуи передал журнал дальше, а Ирука снова заговорил, но уже на другую тему, причём вид имел вполне удовлетворённный. Хотя, я не понимаю, чему ему удивляться — сто процентов он заготовил кучу аргументов в пользу нового «режима тренировок» и то, что он озвучил, даже не половина списка. Было до зубовного скрежета противно осознавать схожесть родного мира с этим в политическом плане, когда всё так ловко манипулировалось, а формальная свобода находилась в строгих рамках дозволенного законом. Просто противно. Я и раньше не имела розовых очков по отношению к власти вообще и верхушки Конохи в частности, но стать прямым свидетелем… Реально противно. А вдвойне оттого, что это говорил Ирука, тот человек, что в моих воспоминаниях хоть и был преданным своему делу шиноби, но всё-таки не вёл такой прямой… агитации, что ли, я даже не знаю как правильно это называть. Я просто не могла не видеть той его стороны, которая была закрыта для меня «цензурой» Кишимото ранее, и эта сторона меня немного пугала. Меня вообще теперь много кто пугал, потому что я совершенно не привыкла видеть многих знакомых шиноби в совершенно другом амплуа.  
  
Без масок, без лишней приторности, без фальши. Без всей этой хрени и пафоса, что втюхивал столько лет автор манги. Я видела в первую очередь людей, шиноби, **военных** , никак не модельки персонажей, и это… страшило, да. Понимать, что тобой манипулируют, и не иметь возможности даже пискнуть — противно. Осознавать свою никчёмность в мире профессиональных убийц с без преувеличения кровавым прошлым — просто отвратительно.  
  
За такими довольно мрачными мыслями я пропустила почти всю официальную часть собрания, где сенсей рассказывал об успеваемости, нарушениях дисциплины, денежных фондах, куда нужно перевести определенные суммы на ремонт и тому подобное. «Очнулась» я только после того, как Наруто ткнул меня в бок локтем, кивая на проход: все уже начинали вставать со своих мест, так как собрание наконец было завершено. В полном молчании мы втроём шли по коридорам Академии, каждый думая о своём, в таком же грузном молчании добрались до дому, и только переступив родной порог излились безостановочным потоком возмущения. По большей части это был Шисуи, а мы с Наруто только вставляли свои пять копеек и параллельно поддерживали свою маленькую дискуссию, однако все каким-то образом слышали друг друга и развивали чужие мысли за оживленным диалогом. Никто из нас не понимал смысла подобных тренировок, потому что уже существующей системы всем и без того хватало с головой. Похвастаться на публику, как иронично съязвил Шисуи, можно и другими методами — например развивать экономику и адекватно править страной, а не заниматься всякой чепухой, выставляя детей как гладиаторов в Колизее. Последнее сравнения я уже добавила мысленно, но оно как никогда хорошо характеризовывало ситуацию.  
  
Вот только, увы, ничего поделать никто был уже не в силах. Официальный документ — это официальный документ, а значит рано или поздно, но придётся повиноваться воле Хокаге. Откровенно странной воле Хокаге.  
  


***

  
  
— Что ж, урок окончен. Повторите дома последние пять параграфов — на следующем занятии самостоятельная работа. Не забудьте.  
  
Ирука похлопал в ладоши и всё дети начали неспешно собирать свои вещи, радостные из-за окончания занятий. Я не отставала, бодро пихая в сумку учебник, тетрадь, ручку и свиток с конспектом, при этом изредка поглядывая в сторону Наруто, чтобы не пришлось ждать его слишком долго. Он собирался почти так же быстро, потому что был точно так же не намерен торчать в Академии дольше положенного срока. Наконец, он с улыбкой возвестил меня о том, что готов выдвигаться — мы как раз остались почти единственными в аудитории. Вот только стоило нам уже почти дойти до выхода, как Наруто громко окликнул Ирука, нагоняющий нас быстрым шагом:  
  
— Наруто, может сходим в Ичираку? Я слышал, там очень вкусный рамен. — произнёс он, обращаясь к Нару, и даже улыбнулся, но всё же его взгляд, направленный в мою сторону, был немного подозрительным и довольно боязливым.  
  
— Давайте! Сасу-чан, ты с нами? — Наруто мигом оживился, глаза у него заблестели и он предвкушающе облизал губы. Я устало выдохнула и отрицательно покачала головой. Он понял без слов, осознавая и без напоминаний, что мне не место в личном разговоре, и, махнув на прощание рукой, выбежал из класса. Его слова: «Увидимся, Сасу-чан!» донеслись мне спустя пару секунд. Ирука сощурил глаза с каким-то подозрением, но увидев как мои губы медленно расплываются в усмешке, вздохнул и вышел. Он тоже прекрасно понимал, что хоть я и беспокоюсь за Наруто, но всё же не опекаю его как курица-наседка и спокойно даю волю на любые поступки, которые он считает целесообразными. В конце концов, я же не Шисуи, чья обязанность как раз таки следить за порядком в семье, так что вполне могу позволить ему гулять сколько душе угодно. И хоть я и ощущала некую тоску оттого, что иногда приходится отпускать его резвиться с другими детьми, я не могла ревновать — это просто глупо. Он же ребёнок. Не могу же я не давать ему и шанса на общение с другими людьми. Как минимум всё это эгоистично, а как максимум так и вовсе рушит человеческую личность и нарушает права человека.  
  
В любом случае я ни жестом, ни эмоцией на лице не показала, что внезапное желание Ируки-сенсея хоть как-то помешало моим возможным планам. Их, вообще-то, не было, но не создать видимость я не могла.  
  
Я с усилием поднялась на ноги и похрустела суставами. После многочисленных тренировок по закалке тела у меня ныли почти все кости и суставы, всё от кончика носа до пяток. Шисуи переключился с контроля чакры на физическую подготовку сразу же, стоило ему понять, что сейчас моя чакра почти буквально живая и её невозможно контролировать даже при сильном желании, и благоразумно решил не будить лихо пока оно тихо. Но даже в таком случае тренировки не стали легче — они просто перешли на другой уровень. Он просто не мог упустить шанса лишний раз продемонстрировать силу своих подопечных, особенно на предстоящих триместровых экзаменах, где, как мы поняли, будет оцениваться именно физическая подготовка. Да и без закалки он нас с Нару оставлять не собирался и пользовался такой прекрасной возможностью как снег. Никогда не забуду как он с помощью стихии Воды обливал нас с ног до головы ледяной жидкостью, а потом заставлял заниматься упряжнениями чуть ли не до посинения. Как мы не заболели ни разу, просто уму не постижимо!  
  
Всю дорогу домой я молчаливо думала о будущей вылазке на природу, пыталась понять, зачем вообще устраивать подобное, да ещё и для младших классов. В итоге пришла к выводу, что скорее всего просто не знаю канон в достаточной степени для того, чтобы объективно судить — возможно, это действительно обычное дело, и этот экзамен уже практиковали для учеников, но я просто не знаю о нём, только и всего. Вполне может быть. Да и всегда стоит учитывать фактор тараканов в голове глав Конохи, которые уже успели доказать своими решениями, что они просто непредсказуемы. Шисуи не раз упоминал о их старческом маразме, хоть и в довольно мягком ключе — всё-таки Хирузена как Хокаге он уважал и в силу склада ума не мог не понимать его намерений. Хотя эти намерения зачастую реализовывались через жопу, тут не признать очевидного невозможно.  
  
С подобными мыслями я добралась до кланового квартала и уже успела пройти значительное расстояние по направлению к дому, когда внезапно весь мир словно перевернулся, голова закружилась, меня чуть не стошнило и я упала на землю, схватившись рукой за живот. Глаза заболели от внезапно вспыхнувшего света, что вмиг стал во много раз ярче чем являлся на самом деле, и пришлось зажмурится на несколько секунд. Когда же состояние вроде пришло в норму, я, пошатываясь, встала на ноги и с непередаваемым удивлением обнаружила себя в той же сияющей отовсюду пустоте, в которой впервые встретилась с природной чакрой лицом к лицу. Дрожь моментально пробила тело. По позвоночнику вверх побежали мурашки и застряли где-то в затылке, когда я вперилась взглядом в сидящую на пустоте чакру собственной персоной, что не изменилась с прошлого раза ни на йоту. Её белоснежное кимоно спадало вниз, но она почему-то не проваливалась, а спокойно сидела на той же плоскости, что и я сейчас. Один глаз скрывала чёлка, а второй был закрыт, да и поза медитации выражала обманчивое умиротворение и спокойствие.  
  
Сглотнув слишком громко, чтобы это можно было не услышать, я сделала небольшой шаг назад, но в этот раз спина сразу же врезалась в прозрачную стену, не давая возможности куда-либо убежать. Мне потребовалось всё моё самообладание, чтобы выбросить из головы все сомнения, страхи и навязчивые образы, и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. И, будто учуяв этот момент, чакра встала на ноги, изящно и с ставшими мне уже привычными хищными нотками, и открыла глаза, смотря расплавленным янтарём просто в душу.  
  
— Значит, до сих пор не согласна? — обронила она как будто невзначай, переведя взгляд на свои ногти, которыми она полюбовалась несколько секунд, но только для того, чтобы снова посмотреть в моё побелевшее от страха лицо. — В прошлые разы мне было намного легче.  
  
В горле пересохло, точно так же как и в прошлый раз; я понимала, что от меня ждут ответа, но не могла подобрать вообще никаких слов. Их все словно вышибло из головы под давлением неведомой силы.  
  
— Признаюсь, это всё теперь намного интереснее, чем я представляла себе изначально. — тем временем продолжила она, сделав несколько шагов в мою сторону и невольно заставив меня вжаться спиной в невидимый барьер ещё сильнее, а руки сжать в кулаки до побеления костяшек. — Я-то думала, что ты сломаешься как и предыдущие, но теперь вижу, что игра обещает быть интересной.  
  
—… П… Предыдущие?.. — только и смогла, что выговорить я, хотя вопросов было, на самом деле, в миллион раз больше. Янтарные глаза заблестели с привычным самодовольством, — она наверняка ждала подобного вопроса — и ответ последовал почти незамедлительно, как и несколько новых шагов в моем направлении:  
  
— О да, предыдущие. Их было немало. Но, думаю, ты знаешь имена от силы троих, а может и меньше. Такие имена как Индра Ооцуцуки и Мадара Учиха тебе о чём-нибудь говорят? — поинтересовалась она. Увидев, как я еле шевелю головой, показывая, что знаю, она продолжила: — Они подверглись моему влиянию. Или ты думала, что их сила — это только их заслуга? — она коротко, но довольно искренне рассмеялась, и этот смех эхом отразился от пустоты. — Да, они тоже пытались сопротивляться, но их слабые места были слишком очевидны, чтобы не надавить. Жаль только, что меня остановили. — чакра цокнула языком, будто вспомнив что-то не совсем приятное. — Оба раза. И до этого тоже находились умельцы. Но не смотря на это, они оба поддались влиянию и отдали мне контроль в несколько раз быстрее, чем это сделала ты. Уже месяцы прошли, а ты всё продолжаешь держаться.  
  
Своеобразная похвала, хоть и в довольно специфической манере, всё же не была поводом расслабляться — она могла говорить всё, что угодно, но эти слова в зависимости от контекста значили пропорционально то, насколько она злилась на своё временное бессилие — уж это я могла ощущать по коротким всплескам эмоций в своей голове, что случались неоднократно и до этого, а сейчас просто бурлили внутри меня, пламенем обжигая нутро. Внешнее спокойствие в данном случае было мастерской маской и я ощущала это в полной мере.  
  
— Что ж… — дрожащим голосом, но я решилась сказать хоть что-то, потому что пауза затянулась, а свои слова я обязана была произнести. — Тогда, думаю, и без моих объяснённый ясно, что и сейчас мой ответ «нет».  
  
— Похвальная отвага для человека, которого почти буквально размазывает по стене всего лишь от одного моего присутствия. — склонив голову к плечу, прокомментировала она мои слова. Уголки напомаженных губ немного опустились вниз, а глаза блеснули чем-то хищным.  
  
— Я уже привыкла.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
Мы вновь начали эту своеобразную игру в гляделки, и тут я, нечаянно вслушавшись в окружающую тишину, вдруг услышала странный шум. Оклики. И очень знакомый голос. И стоило мне немного прислушаться, как эти оклики усилились, стали почти в два раза громче. Что-то заворочалось внутри, одно из тех немногих нехороших предчувствий, которые били тревогу каждый раз, когда должно было произойти что-то плохое. Вот и сейчас я хоть и не понимала головой, в чём дело, но насторожилась, продолжая вслушиваться. Это почему-то казалось очень важным. _Жизненно важным._  
  
Осознание пришло как раз в тот момент, когда лицо чакры исказилось от смеси триумфа и восторга, и она впервые за всю беседу сказала не однообразным тоном:  
  
— А это парень смышлёный. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так к нему прикипела. Как жаль, что в этот раз ничего не вышло. Что ж, ещё увидимся.  
  
Её хищный оскал стал последним, что я чётко запомнила, а затем неведомая сила резко толкнула меня в живот и потащила куда-то, вышвыривая то ли наружу, то ли ещё куда, но голова снова закружилась, а по телу поползла ощутимая боль. Непонимание происходящего пропорционально возросло, но боль перекрыла все ощущения, выбив их из головы.  
  
Резко распахнув глаза, я с силой закашлялась и дернулась всем телом вперёд, но чья-то рука не дала мне этого сделать. Спиной я ощущала твёрдую поверхность, а затылок нещадно болел, будто я сильно ударилась о что-то острое или слишком твёрдое. Перед глазами плыло и я лишь неясно различала мутный контур кого-то или чего-то, что имело цвет, более темный, чем всё окружающее.  
  
Этот кто-то, — а осознание не заставило себя ждать — ударил меня по щеке, да так, что от силы пощечины у меня звон в ушах ещё несколько секунд стоял. Но этого хватило, чтобы я полностью пришла в себя. Всё ещё кашляя, осторожно приняла сидячее положение, и уже без первого удивления обнаружила взволнованного Шисуи, что сидел на коленях рядом со мной и придерживал рукой за спину, не давая упасть.  
  
— Ш… Шисуи? — вымучено прохрипела я, снова разразившись кашлем. — Что… Что за?.. Я ничего не…  
  
— Тихо, успокойся, теперь всё нормально.  
  
Шисуи так внезапно прижал меня к своей груди, что я даже не успела толком ничего понять даже спустя пару минут. Лишь пялилась в окровавленную ткань его футболки, часто-часто вдыхая стальной запах. Вопросы клубились стаей в голове, но я не имела никакой возможности их задать, да и желание куда-то улетучилось. Только сейчас я поняла, что волосы и кофта взмокли, по лбу стекает пот, а сама я мелко дрожу, но уж точно не от холода — сейчас было как никогда жарко, особенно в душе; словно там что-то подожгли и оставили гореть без моего ведома.  
  
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Шисуи отстранился от меня, затем посмотрел обеспокоенным взглядом, потрогал лоб и аккуратно подхватил на руки, неся как фарфоровую вазу — максимально осторожно и нежно. Я хотела возмутиться, но пережитое, да и тот страх, что всё ещё не отпустил, не дали шанса, поэтому я просто позволила донести себя до дому, усадить на диван и даже укрыть пледом, хотя жар внутри только нарастал и я не ощущала холода от слова совсем.  
  
Шисуи на какое-то время оставил меня одну в зале, но вскоре вернулся в новой одежде, что не была выпачкана неведомо откуда взявшейся кровью, с тазиком воды и мотком бинтов в руках. Я удивленно изогнула брови, но Шисуи заговорил раньше, чем я успела что-то вставить:  
  
— Почему ты билась в эпилептическом припадке там, на улице? Это снова была она? Надеюсь, она успела рассказать, что пыталась убить это тело, чтобы твоя душа больше не смогла в нём задержаться, и завладеть им из своих корыстных целей.  
  
— В припадке?.. — с удивлением прохрипела я. Хотелось всё разъяснить, но… Как бы я не пыталась сама себя выставить недалёкой, но с самого пробуждения я поняла, в чём была причина такого внезапного «путешествия» к своей внутренней шизофрении. Ей не было резона разговаривать со мной вживую, ей не было резона даже пугать меня в который раз — я и так была зашугана до такой степени, что любой шорох мог вызвать судорожные вскрики. Это было логичным, а то, как она тянула время, пытаясь заставить меня говорить, — говорить как можно дольше, чтобы осталось меньше шансов на выживание — и вовсе идеально встраивалось в общую картину.  
  
Я приподняла подрагивающую руку и провела большим пальцем по губам — кровь, густая и уже успевшая свернуться комками, стекла вниз по ладони. Хрипло вздохнув, потому что легкие всё ещё отказывались нормально функционировать, я посмотрела на не на шутку взволнованного Шисуи тоскливым взглядом.  
  
— Ты прав, это была она. — сказала я, не опуская взгляда, и только глубже зарываясь в плед. — Пыталась разговором выболтать у меня согласие. Теперь-то я поняла, что ей оно и не нужно было особо.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что я услышал странные звуки во дворе. — со вздохом ответил он и, обмочив тряпку в тёплой воде, протёр моё лицо от явственно чувствовавшегося слоя пыли и грязи. — Ты уже не дышала, когда я подбежал. Пришлось делать искусственное дыхание. Ты ведь не против?  
  
— Что ты, нет конечно. Ты мне жизнь спас. Я только благодарна. Уже который раз меня спасаешь, даже стыдно как-то.  
  
— Я пытался докричаться до тебя, но ты не отзывалась. Знала бы ты какое облегчение я ощутил, когда ты наконец пришла в себя.  
  
— Думаю, я понимаю. Хорошо, что ты оказался рядом.  
  
— Хорошо, что я предусмотрел влияние на твоё подсознание извне. — подправил мои слова Шисуи и кивнул на мои руки, что были скрыты под пледом. Я поняла, что он имел в виду, и попыталась улыбнуться в благодарность, но застывшая корка на губах начала болезненно трескаться и я только скривилась от легкой боли. Мы оба поняли, что слова сейчас были немного лишними, и замолчали. Я послушно дала вымыть себя от грязи, противно прилипнувшей к одежде и лицу, а также довольно спокойно перенесла то, как Шисуи протирал медицинским спиртом мой затылок, убирая запёкшуюся кровь. Периодически кашель настигал меня, заставляя сгибаться в три погибели и отхаркивать кровь, но со временем приступы сошли на нет, хотя я и не могла точно сказать, сколько времени прошло с того момента как я очнулась там, на земле, и осознала, что меня в очередной раз попытались убить.  
  
Шисуи внезапно заговорил как раз тогда, когда сворачивал в тугой узел грязную тряпку в попытке выдавить из неё воду. Причём заговорил не как обычно, а более взволнованно и почти доверительно:  
  
— Может, тебе не стоит идти на будущий экзамен? Сама понимаешь — тебе не удасться это контролировать. И меня рядом не будет, чтобы помочь.  
  
— Нет, я должна это сделать. — после недолгой паузы ответила я. — Не хочу, чтобы все подумали, будто я только фраериться умею, а на самом деле просто выпендрёжник какой-то. Нет, я хочу доказать им всем, что не смотря на всё случившееся я достойный противник, которого нужно опасаться.  
  
— Эх, я не об этом говорил. — Шисуи качнул головой из стороны в стороны, кладя уже почти сухую тряпку себе на колено и поднимая понимающий взгляд. — Для меня не играет роли, достойно ли ты дерёшься с кем-то или нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала — ты всегда можешь положиться на нас. На меня и на Наруто. По возможности мы всегда придём на помощь и ты сама знаешь это. Не нужно ничего доказывать, совершать подвиги и тому подобное. Я помог тебе сейчас не потому что строю на дальнейшее какие-то планы. — тут он замялся и коротко вздохнул. — Ладно, тут приврал — приходится продумывать ситуацию наперёд и я рассчитываю на то, что ты станешь сильным шиноби. Но всё же сейчас не об этом. Я имею в виду, что ты слишком сухо оцениваешь всё, окружающее тебя. И так и не научилась доверять. Я понимаю, что это тяжело для такой как ты, я сам знаю, как трудно жить в условиях постоянных лишений и оставаться пацифистом, продолжать чувствовать, верить во что-то или кому-то, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы эта жизнь, новая для тебя, дала тебе всё то, чего ты был лишена в прошлом. Ты ведь не против?  
  
Он улыбнулся под конец так искренне, что я просто не смогла удержаться — не смотря на боль в спине и животе, я потянулась к нему и крепко обняла, прижимая как можно ближе и чуть ли не плача от непонятного чувства счастья внутри. Боже, он впервые сказал это вслух. Впервые за столько времени. И я была безмерно счастлива, не смотря на то, в каких обстоятельствах пришлось услышать эти слова.  
  
Почувствовать, как чужие руки осторожно, но мягко обхватывают плечи, поглаживая непослушные волосы, было сродни венцу благодати. Никогда до этого я не ощущала такого насыщенного и концентрированного чувства радости, как в этот момент. Возможно, это была признательность, а может просто осознание того, что хоть в этот, _в третий раз_ , но мне удасться получить настоящую семью, а которой ценят просто потому что ты есть.  
  
— Конечно же я не против. — прошептала я куда-то в его плечо, не отрываясь и только сильнее прижимая его к себе, будто если отпущу иллюзия развеется.  
  
— Ты мне ребра сломаешь, хах.  
  
— Я любя.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Не благодари, ладно? Просто не надо. Я не всегда заслуживаю на благодарность.  
  
— Но именно сейчас — заслуживаешь. Поэтому спасибо.  
  
Определённо, если бы меня спросили в тот момент — являюсь ли я самым счастливым человеком на свете, я бы без малейшего зазрения совести ответила — да.  
  
И я была уверена, что если такая поддержка и дальше будет окружать меня, то чакре никогда не удасться вырваться на свободу. Почему-то я была в этом уверена на сто процентов.  
  


***

  
  
День нововведенного экзамена подкрался совершенно незаметно. Всего какая-то неделя прошла, причём будто её и не было — за постоянной работой в мастерской, в магазине Наоми-сан и тренировками я совсем потеряла счёт времени, но, признаться, совершенно не беспокоилась по этому поводу, ведь была уверена в своих силах. Да и в Наруто я верила. Не могла не верить, так как он все чаще демонстрировал небывалые успехи, а оружием владел не хуже первоклассных шиноби, чья специализация как раз таки на оружии и была. Собственно, при таком учителе, как сам Шисуи Учиха, это не удивительно. Хотя порой я действительно удивлялась — когда он вообще успел всему этому научится? Его рвение учиться новым техникам, самосовершенствоваться — всё это не могло не радовать, но в то же время и волновать. Он и раньше казался мне слишком усердным, если речь заходила о какой-либо конкуренции, но сейчас он просто не щадил себя, прозябая на тренировочной площадке почти всё свободное время, а ещё часто таскал меня с собой, отрабатывая совместные атаки и различные боевые стойки. Это льстило, не спорю, но и смотреть на то, как он из кожи вон лезет только ради успешно сданного экзамена, было почти больно. В конце концов, во всём должно быть чувство меры.  
  
В тот день нам всем отменили занятия, собрали в одной аудитории и рассадили по возрасту, а потом, — после небольшого по меркам Ируки разъяснения правил поведения за пределами стен Конохи и инструктажа безопастности — дали тянуть бумажки, на которых были написаны буквы — команды, в которых мы будем состоять. Когда очередь подошла ко мне, я вытащила из небольшого тканевого мешочка скомканную бумажку. «В» — вот что гласила надпись, выведенная красивым почерком. Наруто коротко разочарованно вздохнул, когда развернул свою и увидел букву «Д», но я улыбнулась ему и тихо подбодрила, сказав, что так даже лучше, и что мы тогда сможем узнать, на что способны по отдельности.  
  
Пришлось минут десять ждать, пока все разойдутся по своим группам, и за это время я успела понять, что мне достались не самые лучшие сокомандники. Один третьегодка по имени Акано и его брат-близнец Широ, — я видела как они исподтишка поменяли свои бумажки с другими детьми, чтобы попасть в одну команду — затем я и Шино с первогодок и Нейджи с ещё одной девочкой, Лейлой, если не ошибаюсь, из второго класса. Не самая приятная компания. Все, — кроме Абураме, чему я не сильно удивилась — привычно смотрели на меня как на чуму, щурясь и не поворачиваясь спиной, словно я просто таки излучала опасность. Отчасти так и было — сегодня я снова не слишком хорошо контролировала свою чакру и даже сама ощущала как изредка она выплёскивается наружу, заставляя окружающих ёжится от определённо неприятного ощущения горячей чакры. Почти всё время я не спускала глаз с Нейджи, беззастенчиво разглядывая его довольно тощую фигуру, и рефлекторно поглаживала неприметную татуировку на запястье, символику клана Хьюга. Нейджи тоже периодически смотрел на меня, но, сталкиваясь взглядом с моими чёрными глазами, тут же отводил свои, утыкаясь либо в пол, либо в чьи-то ноги, ни разу не задержав зрительный контакт дольше секунды.  
  
Постепенно, команды из шести человек каждая начали выводить, и со временем я потеряла из виду топорщащиеся яркие локоны Наруто, в команде которого оказались целых трое будущих куноичи со старших классов, какой-то вечно хмурый второгодка и Чоджи. Я еле успела махнуть ему на прощание рукой, но, боюсь, Наруто даже не заметил этого жеста в толпе; одноклассница Нейджи презрительно хмыкнула на мой сентиментальный порыв, и ей вторило несколько других фырков. Я уже готова была врезать каждому из них и просто свалить куда подальше — настолько тяжёлой _уже_ была атмосфера между нами. Наверное, только в моей команде стояла эта липкая, неприятная тишина, что, казалось, обволокла всех, кто находился в зоне её досягаемости, и не давала словам вырваться из горла. Говорить я в любом случае не была намерена, но несколько раз замечала, как осекаются на полуслове братья-близнецы, решившие завязать разговор, и снова замолчавшие, так и не произнеся толком ни слова.  
  
Лишь подошедший преподаватель, — насколько мне известно, он вёл философию у пятиклассников — смог внести немного оживлённости, выведя и нас на улицу, и уже там, идя по направлению к вратам Конохи, рассказывая саму суть испытания.  
  
— Это командная работа, — говорил он насыщенным, низким голосом, от которого так и хотелось подойти поближе и просто наслаждаться самим мягким звучанием. — Считается, что будущие шиноби должны уметь найти общий язык с любыми, даже не знакомыми им, людьми, поэтому вас и отбирали выборочно. Вам дадут определённый маршрут, который ваша команда должна пройти в определенный срок, и по пути нужно собирать флажки с цветом вашей команды. Вот, видите, у вас это оранжевый, — указал он на свой бланк. — Оценивается командная работа, по факту, самый важный аспект, быстрота передвижения, умение преодолевать препятствия и боевые навыки. К тому же, — он кинул двусмысленный взгляд на меня, а после перевёл его на Нейджи, и наконец остановился на той девчонке, Лилиане или Лейле. — Вам, наследникам кланов, придётся пройти дополнительное тестирование на знание основ некоторых техник, которые вы должны были самостоятельно изучить в своих семьях. Думаю, это всё, что вам нужно знать. Вопросы?  
  
— Если мы встретим кого-то из других команд, можно ли нападать? — поинтересовался один из братьев-близнецов, идя нога-в-ногу со своим братом и сложив руки за голову, немного подрагивая при этом от едва ощутимого холода.  
  
— Вы не сможете никого встретить. — сказал как отрезал учитель. — Все маршруты специально разработаны так, что они не смогут пересечься даже если кто-то из вас заблудится.  
  
— А сколько времени даётся на прохождение? — спросила уже я.  
  
— Не больше двух часов. По истечению этого времени, если кто-то не придёт к пункту назначения, его или её пойдёт разыскивать специальный отряд, но я думаю, что такие меры не понадобятся.  
  
Два часа. За два часа в лесу, да ещё и в зимнее время, может случится всё, что угодно.  
  
Всё ещё не понимаю смысла этого упражнения.  
  
— О, пришли. — не слишком эмоционально произнёс преподаватель, выводя нас за ворота. Признаюсь, я была поражена размахом укреплений, к которым раньше меня не подпускали охранники, но которые теперь предстали во всей красе: выкрашенные высокие стены, тянущиеся просто к небесам, иероглифы на створках, символизирующие что-то из мифологии, вычурность, смешанная с чёткостью и изяществом линий самих ворот, что служили хорошей защитой, стопроцентно имея внутри автоматическую барьерную систему, не дающую прохода никому постороннему. Вот бы изучить её изнутри, понять принцип — меня, исследовательницу в душе, все подобные механизмы тянули словно магнитом. Кроме меня засмотрелись и все остальные, приоткрыв от удивления рты; кто-то коротко улыбнулся, провожая громадные стены, теперь находящиеся уже за нашими спинами, длинным взглядом.   
  
Мы шли довольно долго по широкой земляной дороге, присыпанной подтаявшим снегом, а вокруг были только деревья и ничего кроме деревьев. Ветви, усыпанные белой пеленой, кренились к земле, а белоснежные кристаллы льда блестели в лучах утреннего солнца, переливаясь всем спектром возможных цветов. Оторвать взгляд было просто невозможно и я всю дорогу следила только за красочным представлением, за широкими насыщенно-зелёными ветвями елей, усыпанных покровом снега, за сугробами и редкой травой, выступавшей из них.  
  
Внезапно мы остановились рядом с какой-то небольшой тропинкой, ведущей прямо в лес; вокруг не было ни души — шедшая перед нами команда повернула и теперь даже эхо их голосов не доносилось сюда, а следовавшая за нами группа подойти ещё не успела.  
  
— Так, вот ваш маршрут. — учитель философии дал каждому по карточке, на которой чётко виднелась изломанная линия, где яркой красной точкой было указано начало маршрута и его конец. Всё мы дружно, хоть и не слаженно, покивали, а затем стали в ряд, по росту, и по команде побежали по тропинке, бежа след в след за предыдущим человеком по нетронутому до этого никем снегу. Я успела вложить свою карточку в нагрудный карман куртки прежде чем бегущий впереди меня Шино сдвинулся с места и настала моя очередь. В виду того, что я оказалась выше ростом, чем Нейджи и его одноклассница, они находились прямо за моей спиной. Я просто таки ощущала как та девчонка смотрит мне в спину. Неприятное чувство, что мешало сосредоточится.  
  
Опять же, мы бежали в полной тишине, что одновременно и радовало, — можно было не опасаться того, что упустим какой-то внезапный звук ловушки или подозрительный шорох — и в то же время угнетало, так как постоянная тишина сильно давила. Да и координировать наши движения между собой просто невозможно, если мы даже слова друг друг произнести не хотим.  
  
Шино пару-тройку раз пригибал передо мной ветки и даже наклонялся заведомо ниже при поворотах чтобы я могла получше разглядеть тропинку, но ни на что большее я расчитывать не могла. Прохладный ветер уносил с собой пар, что исходил из моего рта, а тихий хруст шагов о снег придавал монотонности. Я и не заметила, как прошло около четверти пути.  
  
Резкий поворот направо заставил меня сделать небольшой крюк, чуть не слетев в облепленные кристаллами льда кусты, потому что дорожка внезапно стала покрыта тонким и почти невидимым слоем льда, на котором я поскользнулась. Не теряя даром времени, вперёд меня выскочила бегущая сзади девчонка, и мне пришлось вступить ей место. Нехорошее предчувствие закралось в мою душу и я резко обернулась назад, не прекращая бега.  
  
Чёрт подери, а куда запропастился Нейджи? Он же только что находился за моей спиной!  
  
Тихий рык застрял где-то в горле, когда я резко затормозила, моментально потеряв свою команду из виду, и развернулась. Нельзя терять сокомандников — это было одним из правил, что так грубо нарушили остальные, но я не собиралась потакать обычной школьной вражде. Главное сейчас — задание, для остального найдётся и более удобное время.  
  
Я побежала назад, с грустью понимая, что окончательно потеряла всех своих из виду и даже не ощущаю больше их чакру, но зато наконец вышла на след, что уходил с тропинки куда-то в сторону, и он был одним единственным, вереницей тянувшимся куда-то в кусты, поэтому я сразу же поняла, какое направление поисков выбрать. И я пошла по следам, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков, чтобы не привлекать возможное внимание.  
  
Остановившись напротив какой-то неприглядной поляны, я попыталась разглядеть хоть что-то, щурясь при этом от слепящего глаза света. Наша зимняя одежда имела серый оттенок и я не сразу заметила движение, но когда всё-таки заметила, безошибочно определила — Хьюга преспокойно направлялся к дальнему краю поляны, явно на чём-то сосредоточенный, словно что-то выискивал. И взаправду, на ветке одного из деревьев была привязана оранжевая лента, к которой Нейджи и направлялся так целеустремленно. Наверняка заметил её и решил проверить, но никому так и не сказал, и если бы я не заметила его исчезновения, никто даже и не подумал бы вернуться.  
  
Я еле удержалась от громкого возмущённого восклицания в сторону Нейджи, потому что понимала — как бы там ни было, но задание у нас командное и нельзя сдавать свои позиции лишними звуками, да и есть опасность, что на открытой местности могут отследить, ну или на крайний случай просто дисквалифицируют за нарушение правил. Поэтому я максимально тихо пробралась к поляне и всмотрелась, куда он направлялся. Во мне кипела злость и глухая ярость за то, что Нейджи свалил, ничего не сказав, и подверг задание риску, но уже в следующую секунду все мои негативные мысли исчезли, оставив всего одну единственную — там была ловушка. Я увидела её: обычная вырытая яма в земле, скрытая приличным количеством снега, только сугроб выглядел карикатурно и неестественно, но сама ловушка была плохо видима из-за тени близстоящего раскидистого дерева. Я даже могла бы сказать, что мне повезло, что я вообще её заметила, да ещё и с такого дальнего расстояния. Но в любом случая я запаниковала: если Нейджи её не видит, то он попадётся, а сам выбраться оттуда уже не сможет. И это плохо, очень плохо. Я не знала ни какая там глубина, ни про наличие чего-то опасного внутри, а потому никак не могла выставить в голове четкие приоритеты — помогать или нет, пожертвовать ли им или всё-таки не стоит.  
  
Решение само по себе возникло в голове спустя всего несколько секунд размышлений в довольно стрессовой ситуации; не было времени обдумывать правильность своего поступка. Конечно, эта авантюра с Нейджи потом мне стопроцентно аукнется, но нам дали чёткие инструкции: помогать товарищам по команде не взирая на личные разногласия.  
  
Я резко выбежала из-за скрывающих меня деревьев Хьюге на перерез в попытке успеть вовремя оттолкнуть его. Нейджи как раз сделал шаг вперёд, корочка льда захрустела под его ногой, проломившись у края, а сам он накренился вперёд, падая, и именно в этот момент я настигла его — наверняка он даже не успел осознать, что именно произошло, когда я со всего размаху врезалась в него корпусом и что есть силы толкнула в другую сторону. Упав на землю и перекатившись, зашипела от боли, — скорее всего вывихнула себе лодыжку, неудачно приземлившись на левую ногу — и внезапно поняла, что земля подо мной захрустела, снова начал проламываться лёд, и я задёргала руками в безуспешной попытке зацепится хоть за что-то. Так некстати под руку то ли случайно, то ли специально подвернулась штанина упавшего рядом и всё ещё не осознающего толком происходящее Нейджи, и я на секунду приостановилась на краю ямы, рефлекторно уцепившийся за единственную преграду на пути к явно болезненному падению, но спустя секунду поехала вниз по скользкому мокрому снегу, потянув его за собой. Нейджи громко воскликнул что-то невнятное, тоже пытаясь ухватиться за выпирающие корни дерева, но и у него ничего не получилось. В последний момент я только успела обернуться и посмотреть вниз, и с благоговейным ужасом увидела на самом дне ямы несколько взрыв-печатей, одна из которых располагалась чуть ли не по траектории моего дальнейшего неминуемого падения.  
  
 _Какого чёрта здесь вообще делают взрыв-печати?!_  
  
На осознание ушла доля секунды, а затем в голове щелкнуло и организм сработал на автомате — секунда, и всё тело покрывается толстым слоем чакры, бурлящей как в жерле вулкана из-за моей нарастающей паники; вторая, и Нейджи с криком выпускает из рук корень, за который он успел зацепиться; третья, и я обхватываю его руками, прижимая к себе в защитном жесте; четвёртая — и я чувствую как падаю на спину, как боль выстреливает в позвоночнике и расходится искорками по всему телу, и почти сразу же ощущаю невероятной силы взрыв, который ударяет по мне всей своей мощью и вырубает в первое же мгновение, не дав даже полностью понять, в какой момент это произошло.  
  
Перед обмороком я запомнила всего одно — как мучительно медленно по сравнению с болью во всём теле исчезает перед глазами свет, и как моё сознание проваливается в тьму, где не было абсолютно ничего.  
  


***

  
  
Боль пробудила меня из беспамятства, клубком давя изнутри и почти буквально вышвыривая в реальность. Ныло всё тело, будто кто-то методично избивал меня несколько часов подряд, но особенно сильно болела голова. Когда я дёрнула ею в попытке избавится от боли, та только вспыхнула ещё ярче и перед внутренним взором заплясали яркие всполохи. Тихий стон сорвался с губ, я ещё раз качнула головой и повела плечом, пытаясь убрать ноющее чувство у шеи. Внезапно сзади что-то дернулось и с силой ударило меня в ногу, причём так, что я глухо воскликнула от неприятного ощущения — лодыжка отозвалась тупой ноющей болью, волной уколов разошедшейся по голени вверх. Мозг всё ещё соображал туго и до меня не сразу дошло, что звуки со рта срываются приглушённые и бессвязные, а пошевелиться нормально не выходит. Проморгавшись, меня удивило то, какая кромешная стояла вокруг тьма, и насколько неудобно было сидеть на чём-то, что тряслось и являлось неприятно-твёрдым.  
  
Сзади кто-то громко замычал и сильный удар чьей-то головы о мой затылок наконец привёл меня в чувство — я широко раскрыла глаза и зашевелилась, одновременно и осматривая странное место, где оказалась без собственного ведома, и пыталась понять, что за черт происходит. Когда я задергалась, то с небывалым удивлением обнаружила, что мало того, что не могу пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами, так ещё и рот завязан каким-то куском грязноватой ткани, пахнущей как старые носки. От изумления я на секунду просто остолбенела, а затем задергалась пуще прежнего, замычала проклятия в кляп, но ничего не выходило. Руки за спиной были прочно привязаны друг к другу, а ещё я ощущала тепло чужого тела и как чьи-то пальцы пытались дотянуться до верёвок на моих руках, чтобы то ли их развязать, то ли, наоборот, завязать туже, но в последнем я была неуверенна. Голос, что также был глухим и невнятным из-за кляпа, казался знакомым, мою шею щекотали волосы этого человека, а самые длинные пряди были даже видны, но в темноте я не могла дать точный ответ какого они цвета — чёрные, коричневые или темно-рыжие. Я не ощущала собственной чакры, да и вообще не ощущала ничего, что должна бы чувствовать; сенсорные способности что-то словно блокировало внутри. Поморщившись от напряжения в висках и сильной боли в правой ноге, — вероятно, я действительно вывихнула ногу, потому что теперь могла разглядеть неестественный разворот голени и тупую ноющую боль по всей ноге — я вывернула голову максимально далеко назад и попыталась произнести так чётко, как могла, что хочу узнать, кто это. Сначала было молчание, а затем этот неизвестный замычал в ответ что-то схожее на «Эджи». И вот тут-то я наконец поняла, почему голос показался знакомым, да и сошлась картинка в голове.  
  
Я буквально проматерилась прямо в кляп, потому что застрять неизвестно где в связанном состоянии вместе с Нейджи Хьюгой было худшим, что только можно придумать. А одновременно с этой мыслью вернулась и память о произошедшем, вгоняя в злость на себя за неосторожность. Я моментально вспомнила, что попыталась помочь ему на командном задании, но в итоге мало того, что не помогла, так ещё и сама себя подставила. Вот только воспоминания никак не помогли ответить на клубочащиеся в голове вопросы — что произошло, где мы, почему связаны и где были все эти пресловутые джонины со специальной подготовкой, которые должны были не дать и шанса на подобную ситуацию? Но ни одного ответа не было и приходилось только глухо рычать в кляп да безуспешно дергать веревки за спиной.  
  
Вероятно, какая-то крытая телега или повозка налетела на особо большую кочку и мы с громкими скомканными восклицаниями проехались по деревянному настилу и врезались в стену. Перед моими глазами заплясали огоньки от силы удара о голову, но я пришла в себя быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Проверив, что и Нейджи тоже пострадал не сильно, я перестала тратить время зря и попыталась дотянуться пальцами к узлам веревки, но они находились далеко — заведомо завязаны аж у локтей, чтобы не было возможности достать. Руки Нейджи терлись о мои, а ногами он пытался развернуться так, чтобы оттолкнуться от стены и добраться до прежнего места: возможно, там он нашёл какой-то нож или острое лезвие. В любом случае я помогла сразу же, как только поняла о его планах; все прежние разногласия моментально испарились на почва общей проблемы, что с каждой минутой бездействия становилась всё более опасной.  
  
На очередной кочке, — как раз когда я почти достала пальцами до одного узла, а Нейджи молчаливо дотягивался ногой до чего-то у тряпья в углу — мы чуть ли не подлетели и, перевернувшись, я упала на живот, а Хьюга, закономерно, приземлился на меня сверху, весомо давля на спину, но при этом вовремя сориентировавшись и дёрнувшись левее, вследствие чего мы оба перевернулись на бок. Я глубоко и часто дышала в противный кляп, глаза слезились от пыли, но я рывком дернулась вверх и вернула нам обоим сидячее положение, хоть это и было непросто. Благо, пресс я накачала достаточный для подобного манёвра.  
  
Нейджи что-то благодарно промычал, махнув головой, чтобы убрать растрёпанные волосы, но вдруг движение прекратилось и мы вновь проехались по доскам от резкости остановки. Снаружи послышались голоса, кто-то с кем-то переговаривался и о чём-то спорил, какой-то высокий голос рассмеялся, а третий пытался его утихомирить. Мы сидели, не издавая ни звука, и пытались понять, о чём разговор, но могли расслышать только интонации да приглушённый бубнеж.  
  
Кто-то с громким хлюпом пошёл мимо стены с моей стороны по направлению к предполагаемому выходу и, не прекращая беседу, начал что-то дергать, да так, будто пытался выломать доски. Мы замерли, оба повернув головы в ту сторону, и с замиранием сердца пытались разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте. Доска, — прибитая гвоздями, по всей видимости — отлетела в сторону, и две створки распахнулись, являя нам уже знакомого шиноби. Предвечерние сумерки хоть и давали немного света, но это было уже хоть что-то по сравнению с его полным отсутствием, и я смогла четко разглядеть лицо.  
  
Нахмурившись, я с нескрываемой злобой посмотрела на шиноби Скрытого Тумана, что нахально улыбался, осматривая нас двоих, и выглядел до неприличного самодовольно. Я узнала его в ту же секунду, что увидела — высокий, с довольно длинными, прямыми и до ужаса рыжими волосами, завязанными в низкий хвост, повязка на лбу, на которой блестела длинная борозда, наглядно говорящая о преступном роде деятельности, обычная для страны Воды одежда и эта наглая улыбка на лице, что бесила меня ещё когда этот парень ходил со мной на одни лекции. Имя я не помнила, но внешность не забыла бы никогда. И в эту секунду картинка в моей голове наконец сложилась, именно сейчас я наконец осознала, _во что_ мы с Нейджи так неосторожно вляпались, поняла даже эти заинтересованно-оценивающие взгляды ещё из Академии.  
  
Наёмники. Чёртовы наёмники.   
  
Это всё было спланировано. Давным-давно. И мы, клановые, с особыми кеккей-генкаями, их цели. С самого начала ими были.  
  
Шиноби, оглянув телегу быстрым взглядом, отошёл на шаг назад и громко выкрикнул кому-то сбоку:  
  
— Эй, Эйс, они очнулись! Вываливать?  
  
— Почему нет. Давай! — послушалось в ответ и этот нахал с всё той же улыбкой запрыгнул в телегу, направляясь прямиком в нашу сторону. Нейджи дернулся в сторону и протестующе замычал, — определенно, он тоже вспомнил знакомое лицо — когда его схватили за шиворот и приподняли над землёй, а следом и меня. Я же начала отчаянно вырываться, чуть ли не виляя всем телом, силясь вырваться, и один раз даже ощутимо лягнув шиноби связанными ногами в бок, но этот парень держал крепко, да и он сильно встряхнул нас обоих, не очень заботясь о сопротивлении. Он бесцеремонно выволок меня и Нейджи, даже не попытался придержать или аккуратно спустить, а сразу же вышвырнул на землю, прямо в дорожную грязь. Остатки моей одержы, что и до того уже не сверкали чистотой, теперь и вовсе были все в грязи, а рванная футболка Хьюги и его штаны стали и вовсе все мокрые — тому не повезло приземлиться в неглубокую лужу рядом. Хотелось закашляться, потому что из легких вмиг вышел весь воздух, но я не могла этого сделать и лишь душилась сухостью во рту и пыталась не дотрагиваться языком до противной ткани, что так и норовила залезть в глотку. Холод зимы моментально пробил насквозь, мурашки пробежали по оголённой коже по всему телу, а из-за промокшей одежды моментально стало в разы холоднее. Но это не помешало мне с вызовом посмотреть в глаза отступников страны Воды, окруживших нас плотным кольцом, демонстрируя свою решимость сражаться до последней капли крови.  
  
Опять же таки, некоторых я узнала — всего нас окружили, насколько мне удалось посчитать, около двадцати шиноби, и семерых из них я знала, потому что они все были так называемой «делегацией», приезжими, с которыми Хирузен якобы заключил союз на обмен учащимися. Вот твари. Воспользовались его дружеской политикой и проникли в самое сердце страны Огня. Я ненавижу их даже больше, чем до этого.  
  
Вдруг сзади толпы высунулся какой-то мелкий парнишка, на вид очень зашуганный и совершенно не походивший на нукенина, да и лицо у него выразило крайнюю степень испуга, стоило ему наткнуться взглядом на мои метавшие молнии глаза. Двое его соседей, стоящих по бокам от него, справа и слева, явственно скривились, будто проказу увидели, и это четко дало понять — мелкого пацана даже среди местных не сильно любят. Но почему-то держат. Пока что ответа на этот вопрос я найти не могла, поэтому продолжала следить взглядом за не встречавшимся мне ранее генином или чуунином.  
  
Долго, увы, не удалось. Нукенины вновь зашевелились, но со стороны Нейджи, и я не могла увидеть, что же такое там происходило. Оттого злилась. Но ничего поделать не могла: веревки держали на удивление крепко, а чакру что-то насильно удерживало внутри и я не могла даже почувствовать её, что уж говорить про какие-то техники. Но отвлёк меня от внутренних негодований резкий толчок чужой ноги, будто Нейджи попытался отодвинуться назад, но ему мешала я. А в следующую секунду я услышала ленивый, нахально-вальяжный голос, что доносился из-за спины:  
  
— Так-так, улов может принести нам пользу ещё до того, как мы его продадим? Интересно.  
  
Смысл фразы доходил просто убийственно-долго, но когда я наконец полностью осознала суть, то тут же широко распахнула глаза в неверии. Вот дерьмо! Так вот что им нужно на самом деле! Конечно, за клановых наверняка цены просто бешеные на чёрном рынке стоят! Твою мать, ну мы и вляпались!  
  
— Босс, предлагаю начать с этого Хьюги — он не такой ценный, как Учиха. — Нейджи за моей спиной задёргался, услышав тихий смешок того шиноби, что предложил начать именно с него, и мне пришлось немного подвинуться, чтобы грязь при его движениях не вымазывала мои ноги. Но при этом я с замиранием сердца ждала ответа того, главного, чьего голоса я не узнала, а, значит, он не появлялся тогда в Конохе и можно было ожидать от него чего угодно.  
  
— Хм, — протянул он задумчиво, будто специально нагоняя страху. — Вполне хорошая идея. Вот только с чего вы решили, что он не так ценен? Бьякуган идёт на рынке по такой же цене, что и Шаринган.  
  
— Да он же из побочной! — вклинился тот самый, что выволочил нас из телеги. В этот момент я ощутила, как кто-то дернул Нейджи сзади, тот что-то промычал, а затем его волосы буквально рассыпались по моей голове и плечам, видимо, теперь уже не поддерживаемые лентой, которой он укрывал ещё и лоб. — Видите! — повторил ненавистный мне нукенин. — Я видел эту печать. Если он умрет, Бьякуган исчезнет. Так что Учиха сейчас важнее.  
  
— Ага, его глаза хотя бы восстанавливаются!  
  
— О, а давайте вырвем их и вставшим другие! Говорят, новый Шаринган появится!  
  
— Да брось, глупости! Только покалечишь, а где нам потом его продать, а? Не подумал, тупая башка?!  
  
— Замолчали все! — громогласно воскликнул главарь, прервав воцарившийся шум. Я же, наверное, вздохнула бы с облегчением, не будь у меня во рту кляпа, ведь обсуждения Шарингана не вызывали во мне ни капли приятных ощущений. Я только содрогалась при каждой новой идее забрать мои глаза.  
  
Внезапно послышались громкие шаги у моего уха, а затем я наконец увидела этого самого главаря, севшего прямо передо мной на корточки — задумчиво осматривая меня единственным глазом, — второй имел характерное бельмо, означающее слепоту — он почесывал подбородок, а затем убрал мешающуюся прядь бледно-коричневых волос и одним резким движением сорвал с моего рта уже опостылевшую тряпку. Стоило ему только сделать это, как я заорала не своим голосом — точнее, попыталась заорать, ведь голос за долгое время сел:  
  
— Немедленно отпустите нас, мрази! Вы не представляете себе, во что ввязались!  
  
— Какой боевой парнишка однако нам попался. — с усмешкой ответил главарь и склонил голову к плечу, смотря на меня сверху-вниз. Затем он схватил меня за ободранную футболку и рывком поднял на уровень глаз, второй рукой удерживая за подбородок и не давая и шанса опустить голову. — А теперь отвечай на мои вопросы или твоего дружка постигнет участь его отца.  
  
— Хреново вы готовились к операции, если не знаете, что мы с ним всегда друг друга ненавидели. Да я буду даже рад, если он перестанет мешаться. — заявила я в ответ, сощурив глаза до щёлок и показывая своё отвращение всеми возможными способами.  
  
— Надо же, оказывается, в Конохе эту пресловутую Волю Огня молодое поколение совсем не уважает. Не так ли? А я уж надеялся, у отродья Учих больше сострадания.  
  
— Да даже если бы оно и было, для таких как ты я готов только на могилу плюнуть!  
  
— Значит, сотрудничать мы не хотим? — намеренно делая голос слишком наивным и каким-то детским, повторил главарь, но в голосе ощущались стальные нотки, а взгляд голубого глаза оставался холодным и отстранённым. Я не ответила, только нахмурилась сильней да поджала губы, показывая и без слов, что мой ответ останется неизменным. Я знала, что они в любом случае не пойдут на убийство ради шантажа — это же их деньги, в конце концов, а нукенины обычно подобным не рискуют. Вот только…  
  
— Что ж, отрежьте-ка их друг от друга, — скомандовал главарь, вставая на ноги и резко разжав пальцы, из-за чего я больно ударилась головой о землю. Эта команда была немедленно выполнена: верёвка, подвязывающая нас друг к другу, тут же разорвалась, и кто-то сзади резко оттащил Нейджи в сторону, а меня подперли и заставили принять вертикальное положение.  
  
— А теперь… Посадите напротив. Хочу насладится зрелищем.  
  
Сопротивляющегося изо всех сил Нейджи доволокли по грязи прямо к ногам главаря и тот, ловко проведя захват, нагнулся вниз, положив голову на макушку Нейджи. Играючись, он достал кунай и приставил его к горлу Хьюги, всё это время не переставая глядя в мои глаза. Я еле удержала себя от порыва дёрнуться следом за ним, потому что такой поворот событий никак не укладывался в моей голове. Пришлось с силой заставить себя остановится, сжать губы в тонкую полоску и просто смотреть в растерянные и впервые наполненные диким ужасом глаза Нейджи, смотрящего на кунай у своего горла с жутким выражением. Он тотчас сам перевёл свой взгляд выше и встретился со мной, смотря настолько умоляюще, насколько это было возможно. Он буквально говорил «Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Я не хочу умирать!», и я не могла не признаться хотя бы самой себе, что в этот миг мое предвзятое отношение к нему из Академии полностью испарилось, а на его место пришла тревога и желание спасти не только свою, но и его жизнь.  
  
Всё это промелькнуло в моих глазах за долю секунды, но главарь банды нукенинов наверняка это увидел, раз оскалился и подвёл кунай ближе к горлу.  
  
— Твои слова всё ещё остаются в силе? — переспросил он издевающимся тоном.  
  
— Да. — уже не так уверенно ответила я. Оторвать взгляд от расширившихся вмиг почти отсутствующих из-за мутности радужки зрачков Нейджи я была не в состоянии.  
  
— Что ж, тогда ты будешь не против, если он больше не будет мешать нашему конфиденциальному разговору?  
  
Кунай приблизился к коже и сделал неглубокий надрез, по шее дернувшегося Нейджи стекло вниз несколько капель крови. Я сжала губы ещё сильнее, почти что разрывая их зубами от нерешительности, и всё так же не могла оторвать взгляда от глаз Нейджи.  
  
В тот момент, когда остро заточенный кунай разрезал его кожу ещё глубже, а струйка крови расширилась на несколько сантиметров, я больше не смогла сдерживать себя и резко закричала, до того пронзительно, что эхо разнеслось по округе:  
  
— Прекрати! Я согласен! Отпустите его!  
  
Главарь самодовольно оскабился и убрал оружие. Нейджи, не смотря на явную боль в шее, даже не обратил на это внимания, а только смотрел на меня шокировано, просто неверяще, с этим непонимающим детским выражением, которое говорило всего одну фразу: «Зачем?». Кое-кто из нукенинов прямо за ним тихо засмеялся, кто-то начал перешёптываться. Я глубоко вдохнула, втягивая носом холодный зимний воздух, и чуть ли не скрипя зубами повторила:  
  
— Отпусти его. Я же согласился!  
  
— Ну, видишь ли, теперь я точно знаю как вытянуть из тебя нужные ответы. В чём же смысл отпускать свой шанс на лёгкую наживу? — эта приторная улыбка, а также очередные смешки за моей спиной, бесили даже больше, чем сама ситуация. Хотелось вмазать по этой роже, выцарапать глаза, разодрать на клочки, заставить почувствовать настоящую боль, то, что чувствую сейчас я, буквально стоя на распутье, где одно неверное слово может стоит жизни довольно близкого мне человека. Сейчас я как никогда была готова убивать, и эта мысль на удивление не вызывала отторжения. Только увеличивала желание сделать это.  
  
— Ты ведь Учиха, а вы все совсем недавно имели доступ к секретной информации Конохи, — неспешно начал главарь, игриво покручивая окровавленный кунай на пальце. — Хотелось бы узнать кое-что из этих архивов.  
  
— Вы всерьёз считаете, что восьмилетнему ребенку будут рассказывать о расположении архива с секретной информацией? — саркастично, но всё-таки сдержано, отозвалась я, напряженно следя взглядом за потенциально опасным оружием.  
  
— Не будь наивным, Саске, я в курсе, что ты и сам уже бывал там, хоть и нелегально. Да и твой Шисуи тоже. Ну так что, будешь продолжать отрицать очевидное или же?..  
  
Нахмурившись, я глубоко вздохнула, видя как острие куная вновь приблизилось к шее Нейджи, к тому самому месту пореза, где уже успела засохнуть корочка. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, прежде чем я без раздумий ответила:  
  
— Что нужно?  
  
— Шпионы, находящиеся в данный момент на территории страны Воды.  
  
— Я такой информацией не располагаю, увы. Это уже профиль Шисуи.  
  
— Да неужели? — ещё более иронично протянул главарь нукенинов. И усмехнулся так недобро, будто ему самому было интересно, сколько ещё я буду упираться и пытаться тянуть время. Я и сама понимала — ситуация патовая, ни одному из нас не выгодно идти на уступки, но при этом преимущество находилось явно не на моей стороне, и тут вопрос стоял уже не о национальной безопастности, а переходил в личные рамки. И я видела по взгляду нукенина, что он точно знает, что я имею нужную ему информацию.  
  
Поэтому, помолчав с минуту, я на выдохе произнесла:  
  
— Не уверен на сто процентов, но около двадцати имён назвать смогу.  
  
— Вот это уже другой разговор. — довольно сказал главарь и, оттолкнув к своим подчинённым связанного Нейджи, сделал в мою сторону несколько шагов. Присел всего в полуметре, доставая из кармана свёрнутый листок и карандаш, приторно-доверительно произнося: — Называй.  
  
— Только если пообещаете, что больше не тронете Нейджи. — поставила условие я, вздёрнув подбородок. Упускать шанс выторговать себе что-то я не собиралась, если уж выпала такая возможность и им нужна была моя информация.  
  
— Ну, сам должен знать — на слово преступника надеяться не стоит.  
  
— Тогда и мне говорить правду нет смысла. — парировала я. — Я могу просто придумать любые имена хоть сейчас, и вы ведь не сможете ничего сделать, так как проверить нет возможности, остаётся только надеяться на правдивость моих слов.  
  
Теперь уже нахмурился он, и, кажется, понял, что я действительно готова врать. Где-то минута ушла на то, чтобы он обдумал мои слова, а после он склонил голову к плечу, вглядываясь в мои глаза.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Насколько я знаю, он не сделал тебе ровным счётом ничего хорошего — именно из-за него ты сейчас сидишь здесь, передо мной, и ещё пытаешься его выгораживать? Пацан, ты точно в своём уме?  
  
— Не знаю, как в стране Воды, но меня в клане учили взаимопомощи. И я не собираюсь так просто прогибаться под таких мудаков, как вы, только потому что раньше случилось что-то плохое. Мы из одной деревни, в наших жилах течёт одна кровь, а вы — никто, и именно вы сейчас представляете нам обоим опасность. Так что нет, обменять Нейджи на вашу благосклонность не выйдет!  
  
К концу монолога я почти кричала в лицо этому сукину сыну, чуть ли не рычала на него от злости. Как бы Нейджи не бесил меня, но эти твари бесили в миллионы раз больше, и если бы я могла, я бы покромсала их на кусочки прямо сейчас, высвобождая всё то скопившееся внутри презрение и злобу.  
  
 _«Так что же мешает? Я с удовольствием посмотрю на это.»_  
  
Знакомый голос резко заставил меня отшатнуться, дёрнуться назад и чуть приоткрыть глаза. Неожиданная реакция наверняка удивилась всех окружающих, но мне сейчас было не до этого — снова этот голос, и в этот раз я уже заранее понимала, что так просто от меня не отстанут.  
  
 _«Какого чёрта?! Нет! Никогда!»_ — внутренне возмутилась я, потеряв нить разговора с главой банды нукенинов, что за долю секунды перестал быть важным в моих глазах, уступая чакре, решившей так не вовремя побеседовать на не очень приятные темы.  
  
 _«Оу, дорогуша, ну ты же и сама понимаешь, что без моей помощи ты никогда отсюда не выберешься и своему жалкому дружку не поможешь.»_  
  
 _«Вон из моей головы!»_  
  
 _«Не забывай, что я прямо сейчас могу снова вышвырнуть тебя восвояси и забрать себе это тело. Не нарывайся, пока я благосклонна.»_  
  
На краю сознания я слышала, что кто-то зовёт меня снаружи, что надо отвлечься, но была слишком сосредоточена. Да и резко сменившийся тон чакры, ставший более холодным, чётко дал понять, что намного лучше будет не отвлекаться и не злить её лишний раз.  
  
 _«В чём тогда смысл предлагать сотрудничество?»_  
  
 _«Потому что, видишь ли, как бы я не хотела этого не признавать, но мне всегда плохо давалось управление физическими телами своих оболочек. Разве что только если они сами этого не делали, а я просто руководила.»_  
  
В моей голове на секунду пронеслась мысль — сложился воедино ещё один кусочек пазла, и теперь я наконец поняла, почему в прошлый раз изредка я всё же могла наблюдать за происходящим, но не имела возможности как-то на него влиять. Просто ей не удавалось толком контролировать новое тело. Это, на самом деле, много чего объясняет.  
  
 _«Сделка, значит?»_  
  
 _«Что-то вроде того. Или ты против?»_  
  
 _«Конечно же я против! Ты убила шестьдесят человек, а потом несколько раз и меня убить пыталась! И это я ещё не беру в учёт постоянные галлюцинации, все эти попытки заставить меня подчиниться! Да это уже просто издевательство какое-то!»_  
  
 _«Естественный отбор, детка, ничего личного. Каждый выживает как может. Тем более, сейчас ты, как я вижу, немного не в состоянии условия диктовать.»_  — голос в голове издал просто до одури ироничную интонацию. Я ощутила это даже по эмоциональному откату, что небольшой волной захлестну сознание. Сморщившись от неприятного ощущения, я снова нахмурилась и в очередной раз проигнорировала какой-то внешний бубнёж, что был направлен в мой адрес.  
  
 _«Просто признай, что и сама хочешь их смерти. Ну же, просто признай это.»_  — снова тихо зашептало где-то из подсознания. Признаться, я… была согласна. Перед глазами всё немного размывалось, но всё-таки картинку, отпечатавшуюся в памяти, я забыть не могла. Обычные убийцы, что готовы даже лишить себя прибыли ради каких-то алчных целей. Как бы парадоксально это не звучало, но это так. И с каждой секундой ненависть к ним, к их планам на меня и Нейджи, всё возрастала; доказать самой себе, что эмоции эти — не мои, было всё сложнее, как и врать себе же.  
  
Резкий удар, — невероятно сильная пощёчина — заставил меня выйти из оцепенения и громко охнуть от боли. Нечаянно, я прикусила язык, и звук вышел приглушённым. Остервенело заискрив глазами, я поджала губы и злобно посмотрела в лицо главаря банды, что всматривался в моё лицо, а над ним, немного пригнувшись, стоял один из его подопечных, и его слова словно сквозь вату доносились до моих ушей:  
  
—… говорю же — это точно была та самая сущность, о которой говорил Джоа! Он и в прошлый раз так же себя вёл перед тем как вырезать всех тех АНБУ! Да ещё и письма Узумаки, где есть нечто подобное, и…  
  
 _Письма? Узумаки? Какого хрена?!_  
  
— Какой ещё Узумаки?! — воскликнула я, полностью забыв о инстинкте самосохранения. Внутренне зашевелились самые худшие догадки, но я не хотела даже повода давать им на исполнение.  
  
— О, очнулся! — как-то довольно произнёс главарь, посмотрел в сторону, на неподвижно сидящего Нейджи, чьи перепуганные глаза были размером с монеты, и затем перевёл взгляд на меня. Очень смешливый, а, самое главное, насмехающийся, взгляд. — Видишь ли, парень, можно так сказать — тем, что ты сейчас сидишь здесь, ты обязан не только своему геройству, но и своему дружку, Узумаки, что по дурости начал общаться с одним из моих приспешников, — он коротко кивнул на окружившую меня толпу, и вперёд вытолкнули того самого худощавого, боязливо сжавшегося паренька, понурившего голову, словно сейчас его должны были прилюдно казнить. — Они даже письма друг другу писали! И причём ни один из них не подозревал, что я слежу за этой перепиской. Считай, что отчасти благодаря своему другу ты не можешь использовать чакру: именно его слова дали повод для меня использовать специальные печати.  
  
— Использовал не только Наруто, но и своего собственного подчинённого?! — почти прорычала я не своим голосом. Злоба внутри почти буквально бурлила, а где-то внутри ощущалась волна чужих эмоций, одобрительных эмоций. И сопротивляться желанию убивать сил практически не оставалось.  
  
 _Ками-сама, да теперь я готова распотрошить их просто потому что они посмели использовать Наруто!_  
  
 _«Я согласна, чёрт тебя раздери! Но только если контроль будет у меня!»_  
  
 _«Неужели так хочешь увидеть их смерть?»_  — насмешливый голос в ответ почему-то не отрезвляет. Только сильнее побуждает сделать то, что я теперь хочу просто до беспамятства.  
  
 _«Я хочу увидеть их кровь на своих руках и запомнить это во всех деталях!»_  
  
На несколько мучительно долгих минут я перестала слышать какие-либо звуки, она молчала, и за неимением альтернативы я вновь переключилась на внешний мир, где ненавистный нукенин смеялся мне в лицо, унижая словами.   
  
— А что такого плохого в том, чтобы использовать тех, кто самовольно пришёл к тебе работать? — интересовался он с непередаваемым весельем, будто его забавлял мой бессильный гнев. — О да, теперь я вижу Волю Огня, что так тщательно взращивает этот никчёмный Хокаге. В твоих глазах, — доверительно понизив голос, он указал пальцем на мои глаза. — я вижу то, что всегда видел, когда воевал с шиноби страны Огня. Именно это не даёт вам использовать свои ресурсы на полную. И именно это всегда вас и губило.   
  
— Ты не имеешь никакого права так отзываться о стране Огня! — вызывающе закричала я, дёрнувшись вперёд, но кто-то сзади схватил за плечо и рывком вернул на прежнее место.   
  
_«Если так хочешь этой крови, я совершенно не против,»_ — внезапно эхом разнеслось в голове, отвлекая от новой тирады. — _«Уверена, ты не сможешь долго удержать контроль, но я хочу насладится зрелищем со стороны. На печати у меня уйдёт секунд десять от силы, как поразвлекаешься — удачи снова вернуться в сознание.»_  
  
— Как раз таки ты не имеешь никакого права здесь права качать. — со сталью в голосе заговорил главарь. Но мне было уже всё равно на его слова. Я ощутила как запястья просто таки загорели изнутри и, скрывая боль, припечатывая каждое слово произнесла:   
  
— Мне нахрен нет смысла качать права, вы, ублюдки. Я бы, может, и сказал то, что вы от меня хотели, но только если бы не узнал, что вы использовали дорогого мне человека, а второму только что угрожали на моих глазах. Это был очень…  
  
 _«Готово. Я ожидаю зрелища, так что не подведи, смертная.»_  
  
—… очень опрометчивый поступок. И вы за него заплатите, клянусь своей кровью!   
  
Не успел никто опомнится, как огромная, разрушительная волна чакры разорвалась вокруг меня и прокатилась по округе, дезориентируя всех в радиусе десяти метров. Не прошло и секунды с этого момента, а я уже рванула вверх, верёвки буквально расплавились, осыпаясь на землю дымящимся пеплом, щупальце из чакры преобразовалось в острый кол и полетело точной наводкой в грудь нукенина, крепко держащего за плечо Нейджи. Тот даже рта раскрыть на успел — чакра разорвалась в его груди меж рёбер и фейерверк кровавых брызг разукрасил багровым бок, волосы, половину лица и спину Нейджи, ошарашив тех троих, что сидели рядом. Одного из них тут же вырвало, а другие побелели от страха.   
  
Ярость не дала мне даже секунды устоять на месте: со всей дури я врезала по стоящему за моей спиной отступнику, затылком прямо ему в челюсть, в руках сами по себе сформировались подобия ножей и я, вывернув их лезвиями назад, воткнула по самую рукоять в его живот. Тот закашлялся, кровь из его рта закапала на мою спину. Бурлящая чакра защитным куполом накрыла меня, защитив от сразу трёх атак стихии Воды, что обрушились с нескольких сторон одновременно, но в итоге отразились и вернулись своим хозяевам, а я круто развернулась, ногой врезав раненному нукенину в живот. Тот пошатнулся и я с воинственным кличем накинулась на него, прыгая и валя с ног. Мои пальцы сжались на его шее, пока чакра орудовала вокруг, десятками щупалец отражая летящие со всех сторон атаки и атакуя в ответ.  
  
— Мррразь! — рычала я низким, утробным голосом, сжимая хватку и не обращая внимание на то, что мои руки пытались отцепить от чужой шеи. Шейные позвонки буквально захрустели, а затем просто рассыпались, когда я влила в руки чакру, давая им новое усилие. Пальцы переплелись между друг другом, вымазываясь в крови, разрывая мышцы и сухожилия, ломая хрящи трахеи. Нукенин предсмертно хрипел, его кровь брызгала на моё лицо, а глаза закатывались.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд тело подо мной обмякло.  
  
Маниакальная, безумная улыбка исказило моё лицо, когда я поняла, что убила этого подонка. В голове эхом шёл хохот чакры, желание отомстить пульсировало в груди, осев на подкорке кровожадностью.  
  
Огонь плясал в моих глазах, не метафорически превратившись в такой же кровавый оттенок алого на шарингане с одним томоэ, мир окрасился в оттенки красноватого, а все очертания стали в десятки раз отчетливей. Я моментально разглядела Нейджи в толпе и ринулась к нему, набрасывалась подобно зверю на препятствующих движению нукенинов, те резали мою кожу кунаями, кидали взрыв-печати, бойня была просто чудовищная.   
  
Разум был затуманен, но мои звериные движения всегда достигали цели — чакра лианами обвивала врагов, сжимала их кольцами и приносила долгую, мучительную смерть. Несколько шиноби сильно ранили меня режущей техникой, кажется, это было что-то стихии Ветра, и правая рука сильно кровоточила, артериальная кровь брызгала из раны и не собиралась останавливаться, но регенерация уже начала «зашивать» место разреза, хотя боль была просто адской.   
  
Путь к Нейджи мне преградил сам главарь, закричав кому-то из своих подчинённых уводить Хьюгу отсюда, а всем остальным готовиться прикрывать его. Я кинулась на него, наклонилась вниз, уклоняясь от Водяного Дракона, что вырвал с корнем несколько близстоящих деревьев, и схватила за край его штанины, дёрнув на себя. Тот начал крениться на спину, но внезапно сложил печать, выстрелив облаком из небольших водяных пуль, а сам стал на своеобразный мостик, перевернулся и приземлился на ноги, тут же добавив атаку из десятка сюрикенов. Живая чакра вокруг моего тела перехватила их на полпути и подожгла, швырнула в ответку. Тот самый парень, которого я помнила из Академии, выставил защитную Земляную Стену на пути оружия к своему боссу, а сам с помощью шуншина переместился ко мне за спину и в секунду приклеил к моему боку взрыв-печать, с шипением обожжа руку о горящую чакру. Реакции на то, чтобы полностью отцепить её, мне не хватило, только на то, чтобы отодрать и кинуть в сторону, но отлететь бумажка успела от силы на полметра-метр, не больше.   
  
Взрыв разнёсся по округе и я, харкая кровью, упала на землю, пытаясь приподняться на локте, чтобы не началась асфиксия лёгких. Бок буквально разорвало в клочья: я видела внутренние органы, то, как пульсируют разорванные сосуды, просто оцепенела от ужасной боли, которую не могла передать словами. Сознание почти сразу же помутилось, перед глазами поплыло, а меня стошнило, а от очередной стихийной атаки спасло только то, что покров чакры отбил её без моего ведома, пока я пыталась прийти в чувство.   
  
— Никчёмный Учиха, просто позор своей семьи! — донёсся до ушей громкий голос, а затем азартный смех, и сразу же следом цунами из воды снесло меня к полуразрушенной телеге, больно ударив о деревянное колесо. Я воскликнула от боли, слёзы удержать я даже не пыталась, и они вместе с грязью и кровью стекали по моим щекам.   
  
Тот рыжий нукенин появился передо мной просто из ниоткуда и с самодовольной рожей, хоть и придерживая сломанную или вывихнутую, а ещё сильно обожжённую, руку чуть выше локтя, оскалился, отпустил конечность, безвольно болтающуюся теперь вдоль тела, и потянулся за кунаем.   
  
В эту секунду на него с диким криком налетел сбоку, весь в грязи и крови, Нейджи, и, повалив на землю, вонзил кунай прямо в глаз, отчего кровь брызнула на его лицо. Нукенин заорал как бешенный, толкнул здоровой рукой Хьюгу в бок, скидывая в сторону, но сам тут же задергался в конвульсиях, а затем и вовсе обмяк. Я с шокировано раскрытыми глазами смотрела на то, как противная бледная склера стекает по его щеке в грязь, а оставшийся целым глаз застекенел и застыл в одном положении, как и сам он, лёжа среди щепок и веток в неестественной позе.   
  
Мы с Нейджи переглянулись, а затем я потянулась к нему рукой, но вместо этого вперёд полетело щупальце из чакры, обхватило ничего не понимающего Хьюгу за талию и дернуло в мою сторону, сильно приложив головой о деревянную поверхности повозки, но зато скрыв от возможных вражеских атак. Он зашипел, глухо матерясь, и тут же сказал, обращаясь ко мне как будто мы знали друг друга минимум лет тридцать и никогда не являлись друг для друга школьными соперниками:   
  
— Их осталось десять с главарём, я убил троих, а ты около восьми. Они с той стороны. Заходи справа и бей в центр, на шесть часов, а я прикрою твою спину.   
  
— Блять, ненавижу свою жизнь. — в сердцах воскликнула я в ответ, с силой сжала зубы и, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащему боку и упираясь на плечо Нейджи, встала на ноги. Чуть не упала, колени сильно дрожали, зрение на секунду будто выключилось, оставив только чёрный занавес, но чакра не дала упасть. Регенерация защипала в боку, заставляя слёзы политься из глаз сильнее, но инстинкт самосохранения твердил на подкорке: «убей или будь убитым».  
  
И я шагнула из временного укрытия, тут же попадая под шквальный огонь из-за земляных насыпей, которые уже успели соорудить нукенины. Их главарь методично стрелял в меня различными водными техниками, из-за чего приходилось глухо защищаться, а любые огненные атаки нейтрализовали себя, сталкиваясь с водой.   
  
С воинственным кличем я бросилась вперёд, сильно хромая на левую ногу и просто таки не чувствуя своего раненного бока, но помчалась прямо на них, неведомо как уворачиваясь от практически всех техник, держась только на желании отмстить и пропорционально ему растущему желанию спасти свою шкуру. Взмахнула рукой и огненная волна понеслась вперёд, вытесняя водные техники со своего пути, повалил пар, скрывший на несколько секунд полностью всю мою фигуру из их поля зрения.   
  
Увидеть с помощью шарингана расположение всех восьмерых не составило труда.   
  
Первый, сидевший в импровизированном окопе ближе всех, получил сначала кулаком в лицо, а затем я засунула пальцы ему в рот и тонкая нить чакры полезла через его горло вглубь, по трахее, потом ещё ниже, добралась до лёгких, и секунды через три я резко сделала напор сильнее. Нукенин, чьи глаза расширились от страха и боли, мычал что-то и пытался оттолкнуть меня, но в ту секунду, когда его грудь разорвало изнутри, его глаза застекленели и он упал к моим ногам, просто развалившись на несколько больших кусков из мяса и крови.   
  
В эту секунду я услышала окрик Нейджи, обернулась, болезненно сморщившись, и увидела как он с помощью печатей концентрирует чакру, а затем круто разворачивается и бьёт ногой со всей дури по деревянной поверхности повозки. Та на удивление разваливается не сразу, а успевает долететь до трёх других шиноби, сносит их места и, разорвавшись на куски, падает в грязь, похоронив под досками сразу троих врагов, что больше не шевелились.   
  
Мой бок вдруг заныл сильнее и я прижала к нему руку, упав на колено; второй рукой приходилось направлять потоки чакры на оставшихся членов банды, что методично обстреливали из-за укрытий, явно зная друг друга слишком хорошо — их действия были невероятно слаженными.   
  
— Сдавайтесь или будете убиты! — закричал откуда-то сзади знакомый до боли голос, и тут же в меня прилетела серия сюрикенов, несколько из которых больно порезали кожу на щеке и предплечье.   
  
— Нахуй идите! — заорал вместе с ответной техникой Воды Нейджи, пуская искусного Водного Дракона, почти не уступавшего по размеру тем техникам, что пускали противники. Он подбежал ко мне и стал плечом к плечу в стойку, готовый атаковать в любой момент. Моя чакра тут же выставила перед ним толстый защитный барьер и приняла на себя удар ветряной техники.   
  
_«Ну хватит вокруг да около ходить! Перестань меня позорить и дерись!»_ — вдруг донёсся голос из подсознания. Заскрипела зубами, наконец выравниваясь. Блять, охуенный момент для нравоучений! Какое тут достоинство, когда жизнь на волоске висит!   
  
— Чёрт! Прикрой меня, Нейджи!   
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, я подковырнула слой грязи и земли и, немного утрамбовав для прочности, на вскидку швырнула с помощью чакры будто диск для фрисби. Кусок грязи с характерным «хлюп!» приземлился о мягкий, вязкий грунт, рассекая грязную воду, и, если мой слух меня не подвёл и я услышала чей-то вскрик, лишил кого-то неосторожного жизни.   
  
Сплюнув на землю кровь, а вместе с тем и два выбитых молочных зуба, рвано вдохнула холодный воздух; голова жутко болела и желание вырубится просто здесь было невероятным. Но желание жить, не поддаться явной провокации, доказать силу воли не только себе, но и всем вокруг, превысило минутные слабости, и я снова атаковала, на этот раз оббежав «окопы» по кругу и добираясь до того места, где предположительно находился нужный мне главарь. Если подсчёты Нейджи были верны, их осталось трое, а это был уже почти честный бой. Почти... Но мои силы были уже почти на исходе, а Хьюга держался только на силе воли — у него заплыл фигналом глаз, кровоточивший порез на шее никак не засыхал, всё его тело было в царапинах и ссадинах, а волосы с одной стороны были срезаны под странным углом: явно еле успел увернуться от куная.  
  
Парадоксально, что ни один из нас не сдавался. Забылось всё, абсолютно всё, что было раньше — сейчас существовали только я, он и трое отступников страны Воды, укравших нас прямо из под носа у кучи джонинов и теперь нёсших за это заслуженное наказание.   
  
— Саске, это клон! — внезапно услышала я голос Нейджи за своей спиной, как раз почти добежав до нужного места и резко затормозив, когда я и сама, присмотревшись, поняла, что он был прав. — Настоящий пытается уйти от нас в лес! Иди за ним вон туда, — он указал пальцем в противоположном направлении. — а я займусь его приспешниками! Давай же!   
  
Сработали больше рефлексы чем осознанный мозг, когда я развернулась и побежала обратно, хмуро ища с помощью шарингана беглеца. Яркая точка чакры тут же показалась у лесной черты и я без промедления потянулась к ней щупальцами чакры, что, почти невидимые, повились у земли змеями и, ловко ухватив его за щиколотки, швырнули в грязь лицом. Нукенин сложил печать и волна воды пронеслась всего в полуметре от меня: рефлекторно я успела уклониться, отпрыгнув в сторону, но потеряв равновесие и тоже упав в грязь. Тогда я, превозмогая боль, сжала пальцы в кулак, и то же самое повторила чакра; отступник громко закричал, когда кости его ног раздробило на мелкие кусочки. Он приподнялся на руках и начал с силой перебирать руками, передвигая тело вперёд, всё ещё предпринимая попытки бегства, постоянно оборачиваясь на меня и всё ускоряя темп.   
  
Не сдерживая себя, громко застонала от боли, поднимаясь на ноги и осознавая, что с каждым таким падением переносить боль становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее. В груди тугим комом стянуло от удушья, — никак не получалось выровнять сбившееся дыхание, приходилось просто сумасшедше вдыхать-выдыхать и хрипеть при этом от жгучего ощущения в горле — а в животе пульсировало и жгло открытую рану, куда уже попало немалое количество самой разной грязи.   
  
Я подходила к нему медленно не потому что хотела нагнать страху или чтобы выглядеть круто, а просто потому что каждый шаг отдавался резью внизу живота и каждый раз я щурилась, стирала выступающие слёзы и делала новый шаг, оступалась и скользила по грязи, практически не видела перед собой ничего, а потому несколько раз упустила летящие прямо в голову кунаи с печатями и чуть не получила смертельное ранение. Но продолжала. Не могла не продолжать. Внутри саркастически усмехалась чакра, едко комментировала моё упрямство, но голос её становился с каждым разом всё удивленней и неуверенней, а сейчас и вовсе стих, уступив место гробовой тишине; только где-то вдалеке я слышала шуршание водных техник и громкие выкрики.   
  
— Ты... заплатишь мне сполна... за всё... — тихо прохрипела я, подойдя вплотную к нукенину. Тот резко замер и поднял голову, смотря снизу-вверх. Его единственный глаз был прищурен, губы поджаты, пальцы сжались на комочках дорожной грязи, и он глухо проскрипел:  
  
— Справедливо. Не думал, что так всё обернётся.   
  
— Буду считать это последними словами.   
  
Моя чакра обволокла его тело, подняла над землёй и сжала в стальных тисках, заставляя хрипеть, дергать конечностями и мучительно задыхаться. Одежда практически сразу стёрлась, кожа нукенина покрылась волдырями и крупными пятнами ожогов, его глаза закатились и спустя несколько минут он перестал надрывно хрипеть, обвиснув. Я облегченно выдохнула и осела в грязь, а вместе с моей концентрацией исчезла и поддержка «каркаса» чакры, что выпустила его и шиноби упал следом; брызги долетели до моих ног, привнеся новый слой на и без того выпачканные босые ступни. Чакра вокруг рассыпалась копной искр и огоньков, разошедшись волной по округе, и иссушив мой собственный резерв до капли.   
  
Вот только окончательно ещё ничего не было решено. По крайней мере для меня.   
  
Голова горела, раскалывалась изнутри. Виски нещадно ломило и я схватилась за них руками, сжав зубы и кусая губы до крови, качая головой из стороны в сторону.   
  
_Только не сейчас! Только не когда всё наконец было окончено!_  
  
Я прекрасно понимала — как бы херово не было, но ни в коем случае я не должна поддаваться желанию вырубится. Это верная смерть. Сейчас меня словно специально что-то, — _кто-то_ — хотело насильно вырубить и забрать себе моё тело, но отчаянное сопротивление не давало ни единого шанса на победу.   
  
_«Катись к чёрту со своими порабощениями вселенной!»_ — внутренне закричала я на чакру, что шипела как змея в попытке получить долгожданную свободу, и давила на меня сильнее. — _«Я не очередная слабачка, слышишь?! И я не дам тебе завладеть собой снова! **Прочь!** »_  
  
Я и сама не поняла, когда это произошло, но всего за секунду боль моментально исчезла, голова перестала болеть и угрожающий шёпот полностью сошёл на нет. Я удивлённо приподняла брови, на несколько секунд даже затаила дыхание, а затем выдохнула настолько облегчённо, что в лёгких больше не осталось воздуха, и упала спиной на землю, не заботясь о грязи.   
  
Теперь всё было кончено, я уверена. Наконец-то.   
  
Звуки за спиной, — там, где дрался с оставшимся дуэтом Нейджи — давно стихли, и вскоре я услышала быстро приближающиеся шаги. Хьюга звал меня по имени, но сил откликнуться не было. Подбежав ко мне, он упал на колени, оглянулся, увидел труп главаря побеждённой банды, облегчённо улыбнулся и обернулся ко мне, тихо шепча:   
  
— Ты справился... Молодец.   
  
— Надо сваливать... отсюда... как можно дальше... — просипела я надрывно и закашлялась, прикрывая глаза. Шаринган уже давно был деактивирован.   
  
— Ничего, у нас есть немного времени. Нужно промыть твою рану и перевязать её, забрать те вещи, что они у нас украли... — Нейджи оглянул меня, вздохнул и добавил: — Видимо, этим придётся заняться мне. Ты взял почти весь удар на себя и сильно пострадал. Сейчас я помогу тебе с раной, а потом уж придумаем, как выбраться отсюда. Согласен?   
  
Я кивнула головой, не в силах сейчас произнести ни слова. Не было бы этой всепоглощающей боли — может и смогла бы что-то ответить, но сейчас я просто хотела отдохнуть, переварить всё произошедшее. Хоть как-то.   
  
А плохие предчувствия, оказывается, имеют необыкновенно чёткий обычай всегда сбываться.


	24. Часть 21

Было невероятно холодно. Просто ужас какой-то. Согреваться внутренним теплом было уже просто невозможно, а снаружи оставался только холод и ничего кроме холода.  
  
А я и заметить не успела, как вырубилась. Странно, но сон казался очень спокойным, его явно никто не тревожил, хоть боль изредка проходилась волной по нервной системе, но она всё же была довольно терпимой. Я даже могла сказать, что отдохнула, успокоилась после всего произошедшего, устаканила нервы, так сказать. Отличное чувство.   
  
Наверное, я настолько сильно дрожала во сне, что Нейджи не поскупился и разбудил, пытаясь узнать, что случилось. Даже обьяснить нормально не получилось: зубы стучали, а руки буквально тряслись от холода, причём посиневшие кончики пальцев уже практически не ощущались. Всё тело ныло и покалывало, но даже убрать собравшийся на остатках одежды снег я была не в состоянии. Кажется, по моему растерянному взгляду всё стало ясно и без лишних объяснений, и Нейджи, вопреки прежней вражде, прижал меня ближе, дыша своим горячим дыханием в макушку, а своими руками растирая мои ладони. Он сделал это без слов и без объяснений. Этого и не требовалось. Ни одному из нас не требовалось.  
  
Сквозь густые волосы Нейджи я разглядела какие-то странные изменения в окружающем ландшафте, которые не помнила до этого. Хоть голова и соображала туго, да ещё и холод тормозил мышление, но всё-таки не понять это я не могла. Моргнув несколько раз чтобы наконец сфокусировать зрение, я подтолкнула себя ногами и приняла более удобное положение, приподнявшись повыше. По голой спине неприятно прошлась шершавая кора дерева и я резко выдохнула, создав небольшое облачко пара. Руки Нейджи перестали отогревать мои ладони и сам он посмотрел на меня изучающим взглядом.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил он первым делом; его голос тоже немного подрагивал от холода.  
  
— Чувствую себя, словно по кругу пустили, причём раз этак двадцать.  
  
— Чувства юмора тебе даже в такой ситуации не занимать, — коротко улыбнулся Хьюга, и я тоже усмехнулась собственной шутке.  
  
— Только на чувстве юмора сейчас и можно выжить. — добавила я, когда молчание затянулось. — Где это мы?  
  
— Ну, ты вырубился, а я и сам знал, что долго на одном месте оставаться нельзя. Вот и потащил тебя на спине. Не знаю, конечно, сколько прошёл, но вроде много.  
  
— Мог бы и сам пойти. Я такого риска не стоил. — вздохнула я, не скрывая удивления. Но Нейджи отрицательно покачал головой и цокнул языком.  
  
— Нет, ты меня не бросил тогда и я тоже не мог так поступить.  
  
— То же мне, принципиальный. — хмыкнула в ответ я. — Никого по дороге не встретил? Сейчас главное быть максимально осторожными.  
  
— Нет, никого не встретил. Было по дороге одно поселение, но я обошёл его стороной.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Резко до моего мозга дошло, что нужно наконец дать мне понять, какие раны я получила, и бок взорвался болью, отчего я даже накренилась вперёд. Осторожно дотронувшись кончиками пальцев к рваным краям раны, я с силой сцепила зубы чтобы не взвыть — буквально раскуроченный изнутри, правый бок сильно кровоточил, из него всё ещё торчали осколки и щепки, а сверху отчетливо виднелась кость сломанного ребра, невероятно зудящая и заставляющая кривиться от боли.  
  
— Вот черт!.. — прошипела я на выдохе, одергивая руку. Желудок скрутило в тугой узел, — я почти явственно ощущала, что даже внутренние его ткани пробиты насквозь — и меня вырвало противной вонючей жижей, причём узнать её содержимое я даже не пыталась — мутный бордово-зелёный цвет чётко давал понять, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.  
  
— Надо зашивать пока не произошло заражение крови. — обеспокоено прокомментировал Нейджи. Я скривилась в гримасе полузлости-полуагонии, стирая рукой грязь и слизь со рта, и сказала наиболее спокойным тоном из возможных сейчас:  
  
— Регенерация не даст. Но зашить её всё-таки надо — слишком больно так ходить.  
  
— Придётся вернуться в то поселение и…  
  
— Мы никуда не будем возвращаться! — перебила я настойчиво, резко задирая голову. — Надо идти дальше и выбираться отсюда, пока есть шанс.  
  
— Но ты же не сможешь идти! — запротестовал Нейджи, возмущённо нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди. Невольно он отодвинулся от меня и тепло снова ушло, заставляя поёжиться.  
  
— Не недооценивай меня, Нейджи. — предупреждающе произнесла я такой интонацией, что любое дальнейшее сопротивление сразу сводилось на нет. Однако, на моё удивление, Хьюга только нахмурился сильнее и махнул своей лохматой головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Сейчас я главный, потому что только я могу нормально идти и не терять сознание, и именно я всё ещё имею достаточно чакры, так что прислушайся и не начинай своё показушничество и героизм.  
  
Я сжала губы в тонкую полоску, понимая рациональность его слов, осознавая в полной мере, что я даже пошевелится без резкой боли во всём теле не могу, и спустя несколько десятков секунд размышлений кивнула, вздохнув и тут же поперхнувшись холодным воздухом, сильно закашлявшись. Нейджи несколько раз постучал по моей спине ладонью и это помогло; я глубоко вдохнула-выдохнула носом, успокаивая заколотившееся в разы быстрее сердце, и прикрыла глаза.   
  
— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение. — вдруг произнёс Хьюга сбоку, и я даже вновь открыла глаза, приоткрыв их чуть шире, чем оно того требовало, от некого удивления. Он улыбнулся, приподняв уголки губ так, что на правой щеке выступила небольшая ямочка, а глаза выражали благодарность в той же мере, что и расслабленная поза, в которой он сидел рядом со мной.   
  
— Можешь не благодарить — это был мой долг как члена родственного клана, да и...  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что все те слова были обычной фальшью на публику? — он приподнял бровь, выражая скептицизм, и я глубоко вздохнула, нахмурившись. С каких пор он так хорошо разбирается в людях?   
  
— Нет, я не врал тогда. — покорно признав его правоту, я снова коротко прикрыла глаза — те жутко болели после слишком интенсивного использования шарингана, да и болезненность этого организма давала о себе знать покалыванием в мышцах. — То есть, я имею в виду, что каким бы ты не был засранцем в Академии, я не повернусь к тебе спиной, потому что я знаю, каково это — терять близких, и поэтому просто не могу поступить так низко.   
  
Какое-то время мы сидели молча, смотря друг другу в глаза, а затем он понимающе кивнул.   
  
— Это ведь была та самая сущность, из-за которой ты в прошлый раз?.. — он специально не договорил, сделав паузу, очевидно давая понять, что имеет в виду. Я снова вздохнула и неохотно ответила, чеша макушку:  
  
— Да. Ты прав. Это была она. Но в этот раз я оказался сильнее и не выпустил её на волю. — тут я запнулась и странная улыбка сама по себе расплылась по моему лицу. — Подумать только, моя жажда мести почти без труда пересилила её желание освободится. Бывает же такое.   
  
— Надеюсь, она больше не появится. — тихо осведомил меня Нейджи, а на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Ты выглядел таким... диким, когда эта чакра обволокла тебя. Видел бы ты себя со стороны — просто мясорубка! И ты в самом её центре!  
  
Мясорубка... Это сравнение невольно вернуло меня на несколько месяцев назад, я мысленно прокрутила в голове картинки, что показал мне тогда Шисуи, сравнила их с невероятно чёткими образами в своей памяти, которые оставила уже сама, и цокнула языком. Да, определённо, кроме как мясорубкой или скотобойней это назвать нельзя. Вот только я не жалела. Не жалела от слова совсем, и это осознание не пугало. Оно казалось правильным. Когда я мстила им за наглое использование Конохи и Наруто в частности, я ощущала только удовлетворение и ненасытное желание их крови на своих руках. А чувствовать вину за правильный поступок это же бред, разве нет? В любом случае, этого чувства не было абсолютно.   
  
Не сказать, что я этого не предвидела, но бок снова нехило заныл, отвлекая от раздумий.   
  
— Может, хоть снега к нему приложить, пока ничего получше не найдём? — спросила я с некой опаской, щурясь из-за боли.   
  
— Неплохая была бы идея, будь этот снег чистым. — он указал рукой на небольшие кучи грязного снега вокруг.   
  
— Вот непруха. — прокомментировала я всю ту грязь, что окружала нас, и злобно сплюнула в сторону, немного поёрзав спиной по дереву. — Ладно, раз уж так, то иди без меня дальше. Думаю, я выберусь, главное только снова этим головорезам не попасться.   
  
— Даже думать об этом не смей! Мы будем держаться вместе и точка!  
  
— Что-то не припомню за тобой такой любви к командной работе раньше, Нейджи. — усмехнувшись половиной рта, сказала я игривой интонацией, не теряя обычной приподнятости духа, которой была обязана чуть ли не выживанием.   
  
Хьюга хмыкнул в ответ, отводя взгляд куда-то на соседнее дерево, и шмыгнул носом, поёжившись от холода. Наверное, это был один из безусловных рефлексов организма, но, увидев как он вытирает нос, я громко чихнула два раза и вздохнула, понимая, что заболела. Ещё и голова начала болеть, как и уши, которые протянуло холодным ветром.   
  
Нейджи осмотрел меня, полусидящую в нескольких метрах у дерева, и молчаливо стянул с себя мешковатую кофту, что имела на себе отличительные знаки страны Воды, и протянул её мне.   
  
— На. — коротко сказал он, ожидая, пока я не возьму её, а затем обхватил подогнутые колени руками и выдохнул большое облако пара, смотря, как я натягиваю кофту через голову и болезненно щурюсь, когда колючая ткань дотрагивается до ран. — Я забрал немного одежды у тех нукенинов, что-то пошло на бинты для тебя и меня, но несколько пар штанов и кофт ещё осталось, так что от холода первое время не окочуримся.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Ничего такого, обычная взаимопомощь. Я обязан тебе жизнью, так что это лишь мелочь, которую я могу отдать взамен.   
  
— Ты тоже помог мне. — возразила я, подворачивая ткань там, где она колола кожу слишком сильно, и зарываясь в неё почти по переносицу, пытаясь согреться. — Ты прикрывал мне спину почти всё время и именно ты сказал мне, куда побежал их главарь. В противном случае мы упустили бы его и он смог бы привести подкрепление. Тогда нам бы не поздоровилось, это точно.   
  
— Как думаешь, сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы ты поправился? — вдруг спросил Хьюга, резко переводя тему. Мне пришлось хлопнуть глазами и задуматься на несколько секунд, чтобы затуманенный мозг осмыслил ответ и правильно оценил моё нынешнее состояние.   
  
Я приподняла руку, которую было почти не видно из-за чересчур длинного рукава, и сжала ладонь в кулак, пытаясь пропустить через тело чакру для получения информации о всех повреждениях, но с удивлением осознала, что не ощущаю ничего. Словно вернулась во время, когда мир Кишимото оставался для меня вымышленной красочной сказкой на экране, и когда я была обычной девчонкой с подворотни.   
  
Зрачки наверняка испуганно расширились, когда понимание этого медленно дошло до мозга, и я невольно подняла испуганный взгляд на Нейджи. Кажется, он понял всё без каких-либо слов, глубоко и удручённо вздохнув.   
  
— Я... не ощущаю её. Ни капли. — тихо пробормотала я себе под нос, сжимая и разжимая кулаки обеих рук. — Чертовка, она снова заблокировала её для меня! Теперь ясно, почему рана не закрылась! Ненавижу!  
  
— Успокойся, Саске, мы что-нибудь придумаем. — попытался успокоить меня Нейджи, положив тёплую ладонь на моё плечо. Прикосновение каким-то образом действительно немного успокоило, я вдохнула зимний воздух и прикрыла глаза, абстрагируясь от проблемы.   
  
Я жила так и раньше, — целых шестнадцать лет! — и это не проблема. Всё нормально. Главное успокоиться. Физическая подготовка никуда не делась. Шисуи учил меня многим приёмам и я уверена, что смогу их использовать. А отсутствие чакры... не проблема. Даже бонус — смогу снова ощутить себя как в прошлом, снова пережить все передряги детства с новыми красками и новыми декорациями. О да, незабываемый опыт.   
  
Открыв глаза, я решительно и сосредоточенно нахмурила брови, настроившись на положительную волну. Нейджи посмотрел в мои глаза с немым вопросом и я кивнула, подтверждая, что теперь всё в порядке. Он кивнул в ответ и вернулся на своё место, снова подогнув колени.   
  
— Нейджи, — обратилась я спустя несколько минут тишины. — Как думаешь, мы сможем вернуться домой?   
  
— Конечно же. — моментально ответил он, но в голосе ощущались тщательно скрытые сомнения.   
  
— Придётся как-то границу пересекать, если нас уже успели перевести в страну Воды.   
  
— О, несомненно, мы именно в стране Воды, твоя догадка верна. — немного злобно, но не по обращению ко мне, ответил он. — Судя по лесистости и влажности, я думаю, что сейчас мы находимся на восточно-южной островной территории, а это значит, что нужно либо добираться до окраин и искать порт, либо идти на север, перебираться на центральный остров и уже с него пытаться вернуться домой. — со вздохом сказал Нейджи, взяв тонкую веточку в руку и быстро рисуя приблизительную карту стран Воды и Огня, а также маршрут, который он считал оптимальным. — Но без документов и возможности открывать свои личности, я сомневаюсь, что нам удасться сделать всё это легально. Нужно добыть деньги и подкупить кого-то, чтобы перевёз и не выдал местным бандам, но сумма понадобиться приличная.   
  
— У меня есть шаринган. — вставила я свои пять копеек. — Возможно, удасться заставить кого-то из извозчиков перевести и за небольшую сумму, или создать иллюзию, чтобы он подумал, будто мы даём больше денег, чем есть на самом деле.   
  
— Нет, нельзя раскрывать свои личности. — отрицательно качнул головой он, встромив веточку в грязь у эскиза. — За нами тут же объявят погоню, а ты сейчас даже чакру ощутить не в состоянии. Нет, это исключено.   
  
— Тогда и тебе нужно скрыть свой Бьякуган.   
  
— Я владею лёгким хенге, не переживай.   
  
— Хорошо, но как быть с ориентированием? Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, где мы и куда идти.   
  
— Я тоже. — честно признался Хьюга.   
  
Я немного задумалась, прислонив кулак к подбородку, а затем медленно предложила:  
  
— Что если идти вперёд по дороге, скрываясь в пролеске, если кого-то засечём? Дорога же в любом случае выведет к какой-нибудь деревне, там и переконтуемся временно. Всё равно нет смысла торопиться. Пока обнаружат смерть членов той банды, уйдёт минимум несколько недель, есть время, чтобы собраться с силами и если что дать отпор, на крайний случай сбежать или попросить кого-то небезразличного о помощи. Я думаю, чакра вернётся ко мне где-то через неделю, тогда я смогу полностью залечить раны, но идти я сейчас смогу и сам. Наверное.   
  
— Не переоценивай свои силы. — предостерёг Хьюга в ответ, внимательно выслушав моё предложение. — Ты потерял сознание и не приходил в себя несколько дней, и можешь снова вырубиться в любой момент, а в одиночку я точно не смогу справится с оравой бандитов, ещё и защищая твою бессознательную тушку. Давай ещё хотя бы день отсидимся здесь, а потом двинемся дальше?   
  
Рациональность предложения была очень заманчивой, особенно когда я явственно ощущала слабость во всём теле, непрестанное желание поспать и тяжесть наливающихся свинцом конечностей. Моя собственная логическая часть мозга полностью поддерживала эту идею, задавливая любой энтузиазм, который хотел новых опасных приключений и адреналина в крови.   
  
Сейчас с меня было достаточно и того, что уже произошло. Так что решение далось мне весьма легко.   
  
— Хорошо, согласен.   
  
— Вот и отлично. — улыбнулся Нейджи и с коротким болезненным шипением встал на ноги, потягиваясь, и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к чаще леса, когда я окликнула:  
  
— Ты серьёзно будешь пытаться распалить костёр? Тут же всё промокшее насквозь!  
  
— Уж лучше, чем мёрзнуть. Тем более, ветки можно хоть попытаться просушить чакрой.   
  
— Ну-ну.   
  
Я поглубже залезла в подобие местного свитера и прикрыла глаза, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Сосредоточиться в почти полной тишине было легко, но ощутить чакру я снова не смогла. Наоборот, что-то словно выдернуло из медитации и заставило, будто в отместку, виски сильно заныть, ещё и боль в боку снова усилилась, а ко всему этому добавились покалывания в ногах, это неприятное ощущение, которое обычно приходит если неудачно приземляешься на ноги, спрыгивая с большой высоты.   
  
Где-то позади, в довольно большом отдалении, затрещали ветки, а затем глухо упали на колючую лесную подстилку, и я отстранённо отметила, что звук этот обычно сопровождает падение реально больших веток. Несколько секунд тишины создали иллюзию спокойствия, а затем раздался громогласный, почти пронизывающий резкостью, звук, заставивший на секунду закрыть глаза, и следом с протяжным воем-скрежетом на землю упало дерево, шелестя ветвями и, вероятно, колючками. Нейджи негромко охнул, что-то хрустнуло, затем он охнул ещё раз и я услышала приглушённый удар, будто он с силой приложился чем-то тяжёлым по дереву.   
  
— Ты там живой ещё? — крикнула я в пустоту за спиной. — Не придушило хоть?  
  
— А тебе только это и надо! — послышалось в ответ обычной самодовольной и ироничной интонацией, и я впервые за долгое время тихо рассмеялась, расслабившись.   
  
— Ты мне нужен — кто-то же должен нести меня на руках как принцессу пока я буду трагически страдать о несправедливости судьбы.   
  
— И кто минуту назад говорил о том, что ценит близких?   
  
— Если тебя прибьёт эта ёлка, я оценю твои усилия и, возможно, поставлю тут милый памятник, чтобы потом приводить сюда своих детей и рассказывать историю о том, как один идиот убился об ветку.   
  
— Уверен, этим идиотом будешь именно ты.   
  
Нейджи неожиданно подошёл сзади с охапкой веток в руках и несильно ударил меня колючками по оголённой ноге, якобы в обиде. Но улыбка на его лице говорила об обратном.   
  
Я не могла не признаться в этом даже сама себе, но такое простое общение с ним мне очень нравилось. В школе что-то словно удерживало его, не давало спокойно вдохнуть полной грудью, просто быть собой, но теперь я видела как он расслаблен, — относительно расслаблен, всё же мы на вражеской территории — и своими действиями и словами даёт понять, что изначально я ему вполне симпатична как обычная собеседница и друг. Конечно, можно и ошибиться, но я думаю, что шанс этого очень мал — даже с немного затуманенным сознанием я видела, что Хьюга искренне беспокоится обо мне и проявляет такой же искренний интерес в беседе. Этого я не замечала ни разу до этого в Академии, а потому определенные выводы сделала.   
  
Он присел рядом со мной на корточки, словно заботливый старший брат осмотрел с ног до головы и поправил мешковатую накидку из украденной одежды, а потом встал с места и снова ушёл куда-то мне за спину, через полминуты притащив с явным усилием довольно увесистую срубленную ёлку. Я фыркнула, когда он начал отламывать большие нижние ветки и отцарапывать кору.   
  
— Ну и выбрал же ты дерево. Таким только и согревайся.   
  
— Тут кроме этих треклятых ёлок ничего и нет. — буркнул Нейджи в ответ не поднимая на меня глаз. — Пока ты дрых здесь, я всю округу облазил — максимум, что нашёл, так это слишком молодые, промокшие насквозь тонкие клёны и берёзы где-то в самой глуши леса, но из таких ничего не выйдет. Уж лучше ёлка, чем эти тонкие веточки.   
  
— Вполне логично.   
  
Немного помолчав, я какое-то время сосредоточенно смотрела на кору дерева, припоминая, что читала о подобном в книжках, и пыталась заставить голову вспоминать, какое лечебное действие есть у смолы. Ушло намного больше временить чем предполагалось, потому что я точно помнила, что читала об этом, но никак не могла дать себе точный ответ на вопрос — какое именно воздействие-то? Наконец, через несколько минут тщетных раздумий я протянула руку к толстой ветке и с хрустом надломила её, сощурившись от напряжения в мышцах, и положила себе на колени.   
  
— Ты что удумал? — озадаченно спросил Нейджи, даже приостановившись.   
  
— У смолы хвойных деревьев есть лечебные свойства вроде обеззараживаниям ран и снятия боли. Думаю, может, поможет как-то.   
  
— Где ты это вообще откопал?  
  
— Книжки читать надо. — с хмыком ответила я, внутренне радуясь, что когда-то нечаянно нажала не на ту ссылку в Википедии и ради прикола прочитала высветившуюся статью про хвойные деревья и их смолу, а теперь могла похвастать кое-какими навыками выживания в лесу. Сосредоточившись, я провела пальцем по линии надлома ветки и собрала всю смолу, что там выступила, немного приподняв брови, увидев, что она имеет намного более светлый оттенок, чем я привыкла видеть. Но раздумывать было некогда и я приподняла кофту, залезая внутрь неё, нащупала край самодельного бинта и развязала его, потом осмотрела, вздохнув, когда увидела кровавое пятно, но осторожно размазала вязкую смесь по ткани, рассредоточивая её на как можно большую площадь. Затем смяла тряпку в ком и взъерошила, заставляя её немного впитаться в бинт, и снова намотала на себя, завязав плотным, тройным узлом, чтоб наверняка.   
  
— Ауч!.. — коротко охнула я, когда раненный бок внезапно защипало, а в рваные края словно начали вонзать иголки.   
  
— О, сразу видно, действует. — подметил всё ещё занятый своим делом Нейджи. — Может, тебе и никакая регенерация не понадобится. Смотри, природа всё до нас придумать успела.   
  
— Не начинай!..   
  
— Уже молчу, принцесса, молчу.   
  
— За принцессу ты у меня потом огребёшь! — возмущённо воскликнула я.   
  
— Ты сначала хоть встань сам, а там поговорим.   
  
— Бесишь!  
  
— Спи давай, мелочь. — усмехнулся уголками губ он, полуприкрыв глаза. Ветки методично отламывались, хрустели и кряхтели, разваливаясь на щепки, и становились всё меньше. — Я покараулю, так что не переживай. Спи уже.   
  
— Ты мне не мамочка, — уже без какого-либо энтузиазма отозвалась я и, в подтверждение его слов, зевнула, прикрыв рот внутренней стороной ладони.   
  
Ладно, спать реально хотелось — вот уже полчаса меня очень сильно клонило в сон, но я упорно продолжала будить себя, чтобы не показывать слабость. Хотя кого я обманывала? Себя? Нейджи точно видел, в каком откровенно жутком состоянии я нахожусь, а в такой хреновой ситуации как сейчас не до безосновательных придирок. Хотелось верить в то, что потом я проснусь, а вокруг не будет ошмётков чьих-то кишков и кровищи повсюду, как это уже случилось однажды. Серьезно, я давно не могла нормально поспать, а сейчас уже почти не могла держать себя в сознании, но искренне, просто до дрожи, — хотя, кто его знает, может это просто пронизывающий до костей холод и ледяной ветер, налетевший недавно своими колючими зимними порывами — боялась, что это станет правдой.   
  
— Если я вдруг проснусь и начну нести какую-то чушь, — предупредила я на всякий случай, уже почти ничего толком не соображая. — то просто выруби меня, ладно? Я сейчас уязвим для _неё_ , а сон это лучшее время, чтобы попытаться отдать мне должок за тот раз. Ты ведь вырубишь меня?  
  
— Если ты так настойчиво просишь... Это точно необходимо?  
  
— От этого скорее всего зависит и твоя, и моя жизни.   
  
— Я постараюсь, идёт? — он посмотрел мне в глаза и свёл брови к переносице, став почти точной копией себя из будущего. — А теперь, спи ты уже наконец. Чем раньше заснёшь, тем быстрее проснёшься. Мне и самому отдохнуть не помешает.   
  
— Спокойной ночи, Нейджи.   
  
— И тебе, Саске.   
  
Я проваливалась в чёрную пустоту с удовлетворительным осознанием того, что, возможно, жизнь ещё не настолько плоха, какой пока что кажется. Вполне возможно. Кто ж его знает. Главное, поддерживать себя оптимистичными мыслями.   
  
Вдвоём у нас точно всё наладится. Теперь эта уверенность стала почти стальной.   
  
_Наладится..._


	25. Отступление. Нейджи.

Нейджи с самого начала знал, что нужно было не связываться с этим Учихой. Он знал это даже без робких слов Хинаты и скептически приподнятых бровей Хиаши-самы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — этот Саске с момента резни его клана изменился настолько кардинально, что не заметил бы это только такой дурак от природы как Узумаки, вечно бегавший вокруг этого самого Учихи как послушная собачонка.   
  
Нейджи это бесило. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то становился популярным из-за чего-то откровенно херового, что случилось даже не по твоему желанию.   
  
И он не мог отрицать, что проецирует личную проблему на Учиху. Да, это было в какой-то мере так. Но и нельзя было сказать, что это единственная причина, по которой Нейджи так сильно недолюбливал Саске.   
  
Этот парень был заносчивым, ухмылялся так пакостно, а оскал перед тренировочным спаррингом всегда бросал в дрожь его противников. Он был нелюдимым и Нейджи, скрипя сердцем, ставил галочку — а как же, в этом было их сходство. Не единственное, но, опять же таки, и не главное.   
  
Саске часто ставал жертвой насмешек одногруппников Нейджи; порой он и сам принимал в этом участие, пытаясь как-то подняться в собственных глазах. Он издевался не только над Саске, но и над другими детьми — о да, ему доставлялось удовольствие чувствовать, что он не слабак.   
  
После он всегда одергивал себя, давал пощёчину и тихо ругался подслушанными у приезжих торговцев и АНБУ словами, но от чувства морального удовлетворения отделаться был не в силах.   
  
После смерти отца он всё чаще стал замечать такие новые детали в своём поведении. Это его пугало. Первое время. Потом он привык. Привык к роли груши для битья, когда в тайне ото всех, — даже от кузины — отрабатывал приёмы борьбы по старинным свиткам. Свыкся с мыслью, что побочная ветвь для главной — прикрытие, пушечное мясо. Привык скрывать эмоции ото всех.   
  
Не мог привыкнуть только к мысли, что больше никто не скажет ему такого же ласкового слова, как отец. Что никто никогда не станет на его сторону в полной мере, как отец. Никто не будет волноваться о нём, если повторится инцидент с похищением. Даже могилу наверняка не поставят.   
  
Эти мысли приносили дискомфорт и тупую боль в висках, отдавая горьковатым привкусом на языке, от них слезились глаза, но ему не разрешалось плакать.   
  
А вот возвышаться над другими физическим способом — всегда пожалуйста.   
  
Он не считал себя слабым. Даже наоборот, для своих лет Нейджи уже освоил некоторые техники, которые даже выпускники не всегда знали. Но он хотел быть вооруженным. На всякий случай.   
  
На удивление, как бы он не пытался сразу же отстранится ото всех своих одноклассников, к нему моментально приклеилась эта безклановая девчонка — Тен-Тен, так её звали, а карие глаза смотрели в его собственные и видели его насквозь. Он не хотел никакой дружбы, не видя смысла в этих глупых отношениях между людьми, где в любой момент могут предать, но она не отставала и вскоре перестала казаться назойливой мошкой. По крайней мере для него.   
  
Но вот что по настоящему стало назойливым, так это постоянные насмешки. Они ожесточили его, как и многих других, и их класс стал очень сплоченным, на удивление многих взрослых, в особенности учителей. Для самого Нейджи это казалось чем-то немыслимым: он был нужен кому-то, кто-то нуждался в его защите и помощи, и это льстило, но одновременно с этим поднимало самооценку после долгих лет гнобления внутри клана.   
  
А потом начался второй год. Резня соседствующего клана Учих. Новый нукенин — Итачи Учиха — сбежавший из деревни, и его младший брат, которого Нейджи знал до этого по частым косвенным встречам на праздниках, фестивалях и официальных встречах их кланов. И он не мог не признать, что его бесят близкие узы между братьями. Бесят, потому что сам он такие был построить не в состоянии. Нейджи презрительно щурился, видя, что в ряды первогодок затесался и демон деревни. Наруто Узумаки. И он видел свою сестру, стоящую чуть поодаль, но смущенно посматривающую на демона. Конечно же Нейджи знал, почему она в него буквально втюрилась, и медленно закрывал глаза, внутренне повторяя, что ему всё равно. Никогда не срабатывало, но на время он переставал видеть эту топорщащуюся макушку и это радовало.   
  
Саске до резни и Саске после резни был просто совершенно разным человеком, Нейджи даже не пытался это отрицать. И даже не смотря на то, что ему довелось видеть его всего несколько месяцев в рабочей обстановке, Нейджи мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью — это был совершенно другой человек. Замкнутый снаружи, почти буквально шипящий на всё вокруг, очень параноидальный, — это было настолько отчетливо видно, что Нейджи оставалось только удивляться — и при всём при этом, как бы сильно Саске не пытался это скрыть, но чертовски одинокий. Нейджи вздыхал, впервые в жизни сочувствуя кому-то со схожей с ним проблемой, мысленно подсчитывал, сколько десятков родственников Саске увидел на кладбище, и передёргивал плечами.   
  
Что удивительно, Тен-Тен постоянно говорила о нём, особенно когда тот неожиданно пошёл работать в лавку её деда. Нейджи не мог понять, что так привлекло в Учихе его подругу, но зацикливаться на этом не собирался: и своих забот в клане хватало. Ещё и Хината стала от него отдалятся, да и не только от него, но и от всех вокруг, и это угнетало Нейджи, а потому злило.   
  
Ему не посчастливилось быть одним из тех, кого перевели к малолеткам из-за приезжих. А это значило неминуемую необходимость общения с ними. И с Саске тоже. И Наруто. И этим малолеткой Кибой, что таскался за ним и другими старшими, пытаясь выглядеть круто.   
  
Хьюга с самого начала что-то подозревал. Творилось что-то неладное, но он не мог понять что именно. В клане начали чаще обсуждать политику, учителя перешёптывались между собой, а приезжие слишком любопытствовали, и это не нравилось никому. Нейджи не мог не видеть и чужие подозрения по этому поводу, но молчал, так как знал — даже если он озвучит какую-то очевидную вещь без спросу, его за это по головке не погладят.   
  
Нейджи долго приходил в себя от новости, что Саске, — этот немного подозрительный, но всё же _не психованный_ парень — устроил резню похлеще предыдущей, когда обнаружилось, что он скрывал в своём доме считавшегося погибшим Шисуи Учиху. Нейджи был удивлён, нет, он был шокирован этим, и с содроганием понимал, что если этому ребёнку каким-то образом хватило сил убить около пятидесяти взрослых шиноби, служивших в АНБУ, то что же он мог сотворить, если бы кто-то в Академии разозлил его до такой же степени? Хьюга не хотел давать себе ответ на этот вопрос. И думал, что больше ни за что и близко не подойдёт к любому Учихе.   
  
Увы, жизнь как всегда распорядилась всем сама.   
  
Он с скрипением зубов выходил со своей парты и подходил к «команде», в которой стал невольным участником, где по несчастливой, охренеть какой несчастливой, случайности находился и Саске, внутренне готовый убить судьбу за то, как жестоко она вечно над ним издевалась. Он знал многих в этой команде, но это не давало ему ни малейшей хорошей эмоции — наоборот, сейчас он хотел оказаться как можно дальше ото всех, исчезнуть навсегда и начать жизнь заново, без клана, без проклятия, что висит на нём, без всей этой отвественности.   
  
А потом случилось то, чего Нейджи не мог бы просчитать даже при величайшем желании, к чему он был просто не готов — тот, кого он ненавидел, не имея, в принципе, даже особой причины для этого, спас ему жизнь, когда он попытался выполнить задание, данное им учителями. Нейджи не смог увидеть, что именно произошло, но взрывная волна ударила по его спине достаточно, чтобы понять — если его так сильно врезало, то удар, который принял на себя защитивший его Саске минимум в несколько раз сильнее. И Хьюга честно попытался удержаться от мата, но увидев ободранную спину Учихи, а также хромая на ногу от ушиба, он просто шокировано смотрел на него, тормошил как мог, а затем...  
  
Ладно, Нейджи, вспоминая всё произошедшее, осознавал, что он уж точно не вырубился сам, а кто-то попал ему в бок чем-то острым, наверняка дротиком, но всё равно было обидно: пережить чуть ли не сильнейший взрыв за всю свою жизнь и откинуться от какого-то снотворного.   
  
Определенно он жалел о том, что даже не предположил возможности какой-то подлянки, слепо веря в профессионализм джонинов. Потом он не раз поминал и их тихим словом, понимая, что ещё несколько таких «небольших» просчетов, и его, да и не только его, ждёт не самая счастливая участь из возможных.   
  
Нейджи не знал, почему прокручивал все эти воспоминания в голове, пока пытался перевязать ужасно кровоточившую рану бессознательного Саске, рвано дыша и постоянно вытирая пот со лба, вымазывая лицо грязью. Ему было холодно, шея неимоверно болела, как и запястья, веревки на которых пришлось буквально раздирать на куски, когда он решился на побег. Но он смотрел на Саске, становившегося с каждой минутой всё бледнее и бледнее, и чьё дыхание неумолимо становилось всё более поверхностным, и осознавал, что он обязан этому Учихе жизнью. Нейджи был на тысячу процентов уверен, что никогда в своей жизни никому не признается в том, что в какой-то момент ему не осталось никакого другого выбора, кроме как делать этому чёртовому Учихе искусственное дыхание. Нейджи отплёвывался как мог, вытирал губы и глухо матерился, но в сознании чётко отпечатался этот момент, заставляя ёжиться — настолько отчётливо это тактильное ощущение засело в памяти.   
  
Хьюга поначалу не понимал, что вообще заставляет его помогать Саске, ведь изначально убийственная авантюра именно его рук дело. Три раза он вставал на ноги и собирался сваливать без Учихи, — собственная шкура была ему слишком дорога, чтобы тратить на кого-то время — и все три раза садился обратно, обрабатывал раны и пытался привести его в сознание, хоть и тщетно: Саске вырубился хорошо, даже очень хорошо, после знатной потери чакры и сильного кровотечения.   
  
Сейчас Нейджи с ироничной ухмылкой вспоминал, как долгие часы подряд тащил несносного виновника всей произошедшей скотобойни на своей спине, как, прячась, бегал в небольшую деревеньку по пути, крадя еду и чистую одежду, как впервые за долгое время увидел, что Саске пришёл в себя. Всё это смешалось в его сознании в один большой ком, спутанный и неразборчивый, и Нейджи готов был поклясться, что напуганный и непонимающий взгляд Саске выражал абсолютно то же самое.   
  
Для них обоих эта кража стала шоком. Их обоих до сих пор колотило от того, что пришлось сражаться за свои жизни всерьёз, с настоящими, решительно настроенными противниками.   
  
Нейджи даже отчасти понимал, почему Саске улыбался, говоря, что рад был убить всех тех наёмников — он и сам, прокручивая в голове воспоминания, мысленно удовлетворенно хмыкал, когда понимал, что смог отстоять свою жизнь и отомстить тварям, что посягнули на неё.   
  
Но легче от этого, увы, не становилось. Их разговор не облегчил ни одному из них душу, — Нейджи мог поклясться, что Саске не сказал и тысячной доли того, что хотел — и зародил в Хьюге только больше сомнений: а стоит ли вообще что-то предпринимать? Они были ещё детьми, а что вообще могут восьми- и девятилетний ребёнок в чужой стране, без возможности открыть свои личности, в постоянной опасности быть обнаруженными и убитыми или, ещё хуже, проданными куда-то в рабство? Каждый раз при этой мысли Нейджи содрогался и качал головой, пытаясь выгнать отвратительные мысли, вот только они ещё глубже оседали в ней, оставляя на подкорке болезненно-неприятный осадок.   
  
Он уже имел такой опыт. Точнее, не он, а Хината, но то похищение он запомнил на всю жизнь и именно оно чаще всего навещало Нейджи во снах, заставляя просыпаться посреди ночи с немым криком. И вот теперь пережить весь этот ужас самому... Нейджи и представить себе не мог, что это настолько по настоящему страшно — оказаться в богом забытом месте без малейшего шанса на спасение, ещё и по собственной дурости.   
  
Саске оказался единственной отдушиной на время внеплановой поездки в страну Воды и, на удивление Хьюги, вполне хорошим собеседником, что был в разы спокойнее и миролюбивее, чем обычно. Нейджи вообще не привык к тому, что у них может быть адекватное общение, в котором каждый уважает другого и не начинает обзываться за любое брошенное вскользь слово. В воспоминаниях Нейджи ещё четко виднелась картинка, где Саске за всего пару грубых слов о его семье чуть ли не размозжил челюсть старшекласснику, выглядя при этом так, будто готов убить и не повести глазом, и это воспоминание никак не вязалось в его голове с учтивым поведением и легкими шутками, которыми Учиха пытался приподнять Нейджи настроение.   
  
Это ведь просто не может быть один и тот же человек! Как у него выходит так быстро меняться? Всего пару недель назад Саске только кривился и показывал за его спиной факи, а недавно готов был пожертвовать не только жизнью, но и важнейшей конфиденциальной информацией Конохи, лишь бы только Нейджи не тронули.   
  
Это казалось не просто неправильным — это было абсурдным!   
  
Хьюга просто не понимал этого парня. Ему волей-неволей пришлось находить с ним общий язык и... Это бросалось в глаза. Сильно бросалось в глаза. У Нейджи было всего несколько версий, какого хрена этот Учиха так себя ведёт, и всё сводилось к двум вариантам: либо у Саске такая странная форма общения, при которой он просто общается сугубо исходя из ситуации и временных обстоятельств, либо он знает _намного_ больше положенного и просто притворялся, чтобы не заподозрили. И последнее казалось старшему наследнику Хьюг самым вероятным.  
  
Ведь как ещё можно оправдать те слова, что Саске обронил, крича на главаря убитой банды? Просто так, от балды и импровизируя, такую речь, ещё и примешивая родословную, просто невозможно придумать в экстремальной ситуации. Не смог бы, наверно, даже его многоуважаемый старший брат, считавшийся гением во всех начинаниях. А это означало, что Учиха прячет за своими в меру вежливыми улыбками и едко-ироничными комментариями нечто большее, чем показывает кому-либо. Нейджи мог даже предположить, что Саске, будучи в Архивах Конохи, узнал в десятки раз больше информации, чем мог бы потенциально выдать на допросе, в том числе и засекреченные материалы о всех кланах деревни.   
  
И этот факт Нейджи очень не нравился. Он не любил, когда его могли предугадать, или когда его жалели из-за нелегкой участи, а Саске, казалось, словно ждал удобного случая для как раз этих самых проповедей о жалости и схожести их судеб. По крайней мере Нейджи почему-то считал, что, когда он резко поворачивал в сторону Учихи голову, тот опускал глаза именно потому что в них было сожаление и горечь, а не по другим причинам.   
  
Однако, на удивление, мелкий об этом даже не заикнулся ни разу, да и сам тему тут же переводил, стоило Хьюге тонко вывести её в это русло. Несколько раз они недолго общались, — в те редкие периоды, когда Саске приходил в себя и мог связно говорить — но Саске упорно не желал затрагивать нужные для Нейджи темы, будто знал, что тот пытается завести его в «ловушку» и узнать, откуда тот обладает секретной информацией.   
  
Так прошло несколько дней, а, может, и неделя, Нейджи точно не мог сказать, так как постоянно стоял полумрак, а в лесу мешали ещё и широкие ветки вечнозелёных деревьев. Учиха медленно но верно приходил в себя, постоянно с улыбкой припоминая, что не зря читал медицинские справочники с описаниями действий различных природных снадобий из трав. Хотя Нейджи и считал, что его немного глючит — в смоле, которую Учиха использовал для своей раны, явно было что-то вроде лёгкого наркотика, отчего Саске постоянно находился в каком-то состоянии кайфа или экстаза, постоянно улыбался и беспричинно болтал на отстраненные темы сам с собой. Это было странно. Странно и в то же время успокаивающе, потому что тихая расслабленная болтовня на фоне помогала снять напряжение хоть на грамм.   
  
Где-то ещё через пару дней Саске наконец «отошёл» и внезапно задал интригующий вопрос: у него что-то постоянно зудело на спине и он не мог понять, что именно, а затем он немного перевернулся и показал пальцем место немного ниже шеи, попросив Нейджи посмотреть. В конце концов, вдруг это какая-то вражеская отрава начала действовать и ему осталось всего пару часов жизни.   
  
Нейджи тогда побухтел, как это обычно делают взрослые, но увиденное заставило его знатно удивиться — осматривая спину Саске в том месте, он совершенно не ожидал увидеть искусно выведенную вязь иероглифов неизвестного значения и происхождения, сделанную насыщенно-чёрными чернилами на правой лопатке ближе к выпирающему позвоночнику. Парень не знал, что и думать, но вывод напрашивался сам собой — наверняка, клеймо тех бандитов, по которому они отслеживают сбежавших жертв. А, значит, от него нужно избавится. И поскорее. Хотя, как это сделать, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как и сам, не менее удивленный от неприятного открытия, Саске.   
  
Затем он дал самому Учихе осмотреть и его собственную спину и не сильно обрадовался, как и не был больше удивлён тем, что и у него на лопатке такая же вязь чёрными чернилами, причём Саске отметил, что он тоже без понятия, что эти иероглифы вообще могут значить.   
  
И предложил самую гениальную, но оттого не менее хреновую и болезненную вещь, которую только мог: выжечь татуировки. Нейджи поначалу упирался как мог, пытался вразумить пацана, сказал, что это так же больно, как ходить со сломанной ногой, но тот был непоколебим. Ответил, что если от этого зависят их жизни, он готов перетерпеть.   
  
Признаться, Нейджи от этого заявления сильно удивился и проникся к Учихе уважением. Чем больше он узнавал его, тем больше уверялся — Тен-Тен была права, говоря о нём как о достойном наследнике клана.   
  
Увы, «достойный наследник клана» матерился с таким же достоинством, как сапожники и моряки, не повторившись ни разу за первые пять минут, пока Нейджи пытался как можно более аккуратно выжигать подпаленной веткой довольно небольшой узор. По щекам Саске текли тонкие ручейки слёз, но Хьюга не мог упрекнуть его в этом — наверняка, когда тебе тычут в кожу раскалённой палкой, это невероятно больно. И только под конец Нейджи заметил нечто, чего не ожидал увидеть, наверное, никогда — какая-то странная полоса из чакры вспыхивала между запястьями Саске каждый раз, когда с его уст слетало очередное матерное слово, заставляя того кривиться от боли чуть сильнее и сжимать губы в тонкую полоску.   
  
Нейджи клял себя за такие мысли, но его обуял интерес, и он не смог устоять: спросил, когда забинтовывал обратно израненную спину Учихи, что это такое было, на что получил... весьма длинную тираду, причём настолько эмоциональную, что эта самая нить из чакры вспыхнула ещё с десяток раз. Саске словно ждал этого момента, ещё и находясь в эмоционально нестабильном состоянии, чтобы во всех красках описать, как он иногда ненавидит Шисуи, — а, как оказалось, эта странная штука его рук дело — и как этот «контракт подчинения», как сам Саске это называл, вечно сдерживал его и не давал нормально жить. Конечно, потом, успокоившись, он пояснил, что немного утрировал, и что понимает — он реально неконтролируемый ребёнок, особенно после резни клана, и эта мера пресечения от Шисуи вполне закономерна, — чего Нейджи, по правде, немного не понимал — хоть и заставляет порой чувствовать себя словно на поводке.   
  
Не сказать, что Нейджи смог вникнуть в саму суть их вроде как давнего конфликта, но он невольно поставил себе галочку в списке — практически идентичное его собственной печати подчинение, только действующее немного не в той степени. Но всё же!   
  
Узнать этого Учиху с такой стороны было любопытно. Нейджи осознавал, что думать так немного аморально — всё-таки, их сейчас окружают постоянные опасности, а они обсуждают, у кого какие детские травмы — но всё же не мог не признать, что теперь понимал, почему Хиаши-сама заключил с ним тогда какую-то сделку, а не послал восвояси.   
  
Просто потому что этот чёрт умел красноречиво говорить. Серьёзно, чем больше они общались, тем больше Нейджи убеждался: этот парень может заговорить любого до смерти, даже если порой его суждения не имели никакого смысла. Вот и сейчас Хьюга мозгом понимал, что Саске и сам признался — его практически ничто, по факту, не сдерживает, кроме от силы нескольких факторов, и их ничто не связывает, но с другой стороны, если заглянуть вглубь, он выбирал такие слова, которые четко давали понять: Учиха не просто считал их очень похожими, но и показывал своё собственное уважение к нему. Проявлялось всё это в мельчайших деталях, но со временем Нейджи понял, куда смотреть и что искать, и начал находить эти маленькие жесты уважения.   
  
Саске определенно знал о его судьбе, о том, что он потенциально мог бы стать главой клана Хьюга, родись его отец на несколько минут раньше, о том, как он относится ко всему происходящему в клане, к собственной печати, которая может в любой момент его убить по приказу главной ветви. Саске _никак не мог_ этого знать, но он всё-таки знал.   
  
И чёрт бы побрал Нейджи, но их совместное невольное «путешествие» начинало ему нравится, даже не смотря на то, что его попутчиком являлась язвительная сволочь, умеющая трепать языком явно не хуже своего старшего брата.


	26. Часть 22

Мы с Нейджи вышли из лесу и брели по промёрзшей дороге вот уже несколько часов, но ощущения, что мы хоть на йоту продвинулись хоть куда-то, не было. Наоборот, мне начинало казаться, что мы просто бесконечно плетёмся во временной петле и возвращаемся в исходную точку. Даже лес выглядел одинаковым. Хьюга, судя по выражению лица, тоже придерживался схожих мыслей, в общем, оптимизма не прибавлялось.   
  
— Эй, Нейджи, может давай перерыв сделаем? Я как раз смогу и твою татуху вывести.   
  
— Давай не сейчас, — отмахнулся он, устало вздохнув, когда нога снова застряла по щиколотку в грязи. — Лучше не останавливаться, пока не доберёмся до какого-нибудь посёлка, а там что-нибудь придумаем.   
  
— Это было не настолько больно, как тебе кажется. — продолжила я довольно невозмутимо, хотя по спине словно проходил разряд тока от воспоминаний: вопреки моим словам, это, черт подери, было _невероятно_ больно.   
  
— Ну, это уже моё дело.   
  
— Нас могут запросто найти, не забывай.   
  
— Нас и так найдут.   
  
— Не будь таким пессимистом. Найдут — снова отобьёмся.   
  
— У тебя уже нет чакры, не выйдет ничего. — с фырканьем отрезал Нейджи. — То, что мы принадлежим к двум древним кланам, не делает нас невероятно крутыми. Может, в школе и да, но только не сейчас. Ты и сам помнишь чего нам стоило вместе разделаться с той шайкой, а ведь их было всего около двадцати, да и, признаться, ещё не самых сильных. Нам просто повезло. Если бы у тебя не получилось потянуть время, они либо убили бы нас, либо продали, одним богам известно, что хуже. Не стоит считать, что в следующий раз тоже повезёт, когда объективно тебя сейчас даже я могу за полминуты уделать и не вспотеть. Да и, я уверен, они подготовятся и будут начеку.   
  
Я глубоко вздохнула, понимая, что осадил он меня по делу и совершенно правильно — нельзя быть легкомысленным, считать, что под тебя прогнётся мироздание. И в то же время я дико хотела, чтобы вернулась уже наконец моя чакра и я перестала чувствовать постоянную боль от целой кучи ран, что заживали ужасно долго без должного ухода. Как бы заражение не началось. Нейджи был прав, говоря, что нужно продезинфицировать раны, и очень хорошо, что мы это сделали хотя бы простой чистой тряпкой, иначе у меня были бы все шансы валяться в канаве и ждать пока жизнь во второй раз помашет на прощание ручкой.   
  
— Ты прав, безусловно, — произнесла я, обдумав его слова. — Но даже так, мы не можем явится даже в маленькое поселение. За каждого из нас определенно нехилые суммы на чёрном рынке, а это значит, что нужно как-то поменять внешность, хотя бы какие-то детали. Тебе-то легко, — хенге это дело пяти секунд — а вот я пока просто не представляю, что делать мне.   
  
— Хенге тут не подойдёт. — Нейджи ухмыльнулся уголком губ, бросив в мою сторону короткий взгляд.   
  
— Думаешь, взяли образцы чакры?   
  
— Скорее всего. Нужно не использовать хенге, а поменять облик в буквальном смысле. Одежда у нас и так местная, а вот волосы и цвет глаз вполне можно изменить париками и линзами. Если, конечно, найдём нечто подобное.   
  
— Фиговая идея, если честно. Где в подобной глуши найти хотя бы еды нормальной? А ты ещё говоришь о линзах, скрывающих Бьякуган.   
  
— Деньги решают любые проблемы, ты и сам знаешь.   
  
— О да, — улыбнувшись про себя, качнула головой, припоминая как натурально грабила умерших соседей и сплавляла их добро на рынке. Хорошие были деньки. — Пока что это единственная _объективная_ цель, которую мы можем достичь.   
  
Он не ответил, а я не стала снова поднимать тему, продолжая пробираться сквозь наполовину замёрзшую просёлочную дорогу, в которой явственно виднелись колеи от колёс, что оставляли за собой телеги. Ноги жутко болели, как и всё остальное, но холод, — впервые я была так рада морозной погоде — немного притуплял эти ощущения. Во рту было сухо, тишина, почти мертвая, конечно, была в некотором роде приятной, но в то же время я чувствовала странную потребность прервать её хоть каким-либо разговором, потому что мне невероятно хотелось узнать побольше про Нейджи из первых уст, поговорить с ним о любых мелочах, которые он сочтёт нужными. Потому что потом его может не стать. И какое-то ноющее чувство внутри говорило мне, что я не имею права упустить шанс.   
  
Нейджи, кажется, уже успел заметить, что мой взгляд уже в пятнадцатый раз скользит то по его лицу, то просто сканирует с ног до головы, и предположил:   
  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
  
Как мне повезло, что он очень проницательный.   
  
— Почему нет, давай. Нам всё равно ещё пару месяцев минимум в компании друг друга проводить, так что я не против.   
  
— Пф, говоришь так, будто не ты это хотел. — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос. Нейджи на секунду задумался, а затем полуобернулся и спросил: — Ты не говорил, какую цель преследуешь. Я часто замечал тебя в библиотеке, у дедушки Тен-Тен, во многих магазинах. Ты постоянно чем-то занят, что-то учишь или просто где-то лазишь, но я никогда не мог понять, чего ты добиваешься. Сказать, что хочешь отомстить за клан и поэтому тренируешься, я не могу — в тебе этого совершенно не видно. Но и сказать, что есть какая-то другая видимая цель, я тоже не могу. Так в чём же она заключается?   
  
Вздрогнув, неожиданно даже для себя тихо рассмеялась. Удивительно. Именно этого вопроса я даже не ожидала. Что для меня важнее всего? Какая цель? Напрямую я не задавала этих вопросов даже сама себе. Наверное... Нет, не вернуться в свой мир и не получить обратно своё тело, отдав Саске то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Нет. Я хочу, раз уж выпал шанс, помогать тем, кто изначально обречён Кишимото на смерть. Хочу очистить своё имя. Хочу, чтобы хорошие поступки перекрыли собой всё то дерьмо, что я творила раньше. Конечно, и здесь без жертв уже не обошлось и, возможно, я хреново ставлю себе цели, раз уже подвергла несколько жизней ужасной опасности, но всё-таки хочется верить, что у меня получится осуществить свои мечты.   
  
Это, на самом деле, действительно очень сложная для меня тема и я удивлена, что Нейджи её затронул. А потому замолчала на долгое время, чуть ли не выпав из реальности, и ответила только после оклика Хьюги:  
  
— Эй, Учиха, ты там заснул?  
  
— Нет-нет, просто вопрос очень неоднозначный, я почти никогда сам о нём не задумывался. — медленно начала я, смотря себе под ноги. — Видишь ли, я хочу защищать свою семью. Шисуи, Наруто, Наоми-сан, Такахаши-сан... Итачи. В некоторой степени ты с твоей сестрой. Я потерял всё это однажды, поэтому не могу дать им всем уйти снова. И себе тоже не позволю, потому что знаю, каково это — терять близких. Смерть — это не всегда твой собственный выбор, но страдать в любом случае всегда будет твоя родня.   
  
— Ого, — протянул Нейджи со свистом. — Тебе точно восемь лет? Никогда не слышал таких осмысленных вещей от восьмилетних детей.   
  
— Я не обычный восьмилетний ребёнок, поэтому и имею необычные мысли.   
  
— Ладно, проехали. Ты... упомянул своего брата, не так ли? Разве он не должен, ну, — он запнулся, взмахнув рукой, словно это должно было всё объяснить. Я, в принципе, поняла, что именно он пытался донести, но на всякий случай дослушала до конца: — Разве ты не ненавидишь его? Разве не он виноват, что ты остался без семьи, которую так рьяно защищаешь?  
  
— Вообще-то, ты прав, именно он. — кивнула я. — Вина лежит полностью только на нём. Точнее, вина за саму _резню_ лежит на нём.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что планировал всё это не он? — вдруг перебил Нейджи, резко повернув в мою сторону голову.   
  
— Нет, это был не он.   
  
— И кто же тогда?  
  
— Старейшины и Хокаге.   
  
— **Что?!**  
  
— Клан готовил революцию. — произнесла я со вздохом, снова провалившись почти по колено в грязь, пока Нейджи с широко раскрытыми глазами всматривался в моё лицо и открывал-закрывал рот. — Они хотели справедливого отношения к себе, за что я их, кстати, не могу винить. Но их проблема была в том, что они не желали обсудить образовавшуюся проблему мирно. Итачи был в АНБУ, двойной агент, если не ошибаюсь, но он не придерживался идеологии клана, зацикленного на своём псевдо-величии. Поэтому они использовали его, дав как гарант сохранение моей жизни — если бы он не согласился, во время революции меня убили бы вместе со всеми остальными, а так он выбил для меня некую «индульгенцию», спасение, которого я и не хотел по факту. — отряхивая грязь, я всё так же не поднимала взгляда, не желая видеть шок на чужом лице. — Я люблю его как брата, что смог поставить что-то действительно важное для него на чашу весов и сделать правильный выбор, что смог пойти публично против воли клана, чего не мог себе позволить никто. Но это не отнимает той ненависти, которую я испытываю к нему как к манипулятору и полнейшему эгоцентрику, не способному понять, что нельзя контролировать чужие жизни без их ведома. И знаешь, что самое отвратное? _Что здесь огромное количество убежищь Акацуки и у меня чертовски огромные шансы встретится с ним лицом к лицу буквально спустя полгода после того, как он вырезал всю мою семью!_  
  
Я молча вернула себе вертикальное положение и, сжав руки в кулаки, с силой зажмурилась, пытаясь согнать накотившую из глубин души злость. Да, я действительно одновременно и любила, и ненавидела Итачи за его поступки, и я даже сама себе не могла полностью это объяснить. Но злость появилась не поэтому, отнюдь. Я боялась. Боялась встречи с ним. Он как никто хорошо изучил поведение Саске, чтобы манипулировать им, и он с первого брошенного на меня взгляда всё поймёт. Слишком проницательный, слишком хорошо знает своего брата, чтобы не сообразить. А встреча действительно имела нехилые шансы произойти, ведь Акацуки хорошо обосновались в стране Воды и их преступные связи были вполне обширны, а это неминуемо значит, что новости до Итачи уже долетели. И, если я всё же разбираюсь в его личности довольно хорошо, то он наверняка не оставит своего младшего на произвол судьбы. Не такой он человек. Просто он снова сделает всё по-своему, снова попытавшись связать мне руки.   
  
Жаль только, что я, увы, будущее предсказывать не умею, а потому все мои опасения пока так и остаются опасениями.   
  
— Кгхм. — прочистила горло, наконец подняла голову и посмотрела в лицо всё ещё ошарашенного Нейджи. — Ладно, давай не будем больше возвращаться к этой теме, хорошо? Можно я сам кое-чем у тебя поинтересуюсь?  
  
— Эм... да, конечно, — с запинкой ответил Хьюга. Он ощущался каким-то потерянным — я чувствовала это даже не имея доступа к чакре.   
  
— Какое у тебя отношение к сестре?  
  
— Хината-сама? — он приподнял брови и вдруг фыркнул, взлохматив грязную копну волос. — Она — наследница клана, я обязан защищать её ценой собственной жизни, как это делал мой отец и другие Хьюги из побочной ветви.   
  
— Окей, а теперь ответь не заготовленной фразой, а _своим личным_ мнением.   
  
На секунду уголок его губ странно дернулся, словно он хотел открыть рот, но вовремя себя сдержал. А глаза внезапно загорелись чем-то, чего я не видела в них никогда прежде — странное то ли уважение, то ли признание, эта эмоция была не очень ясной. Я была почти уверена, что я первая, кто задал этот вопрос.   
  
— Она нравится мне как девочка, — начал он с еле заметным румянцем на щеках, смущённо опуская взгляд в рыхлую грязь. — Но я знаю, что это никогда не будет взаимно. Хината-сама должна, повзрослев, стать на замену своему отцу, а я не имею рядом с ней места. Разве что в роли телохранителя. Да и... ей всё равно нравится другой.   
  
— Извини, может это прозвучит грубо, но я не только знаю, о ком ты, но и знаю, что Хинате точно ничего не светит. — пытаясь скрыть легкую улыбку сказала я.   
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Наруто я отпускать не собираюсь.   
  
— **В смысле?**  
  
— Не делай такой вид, будто не понял.   
  
— Но это же... — начал Нейджи с таким ошеломлённым видом, будто в его мозгу ожесточенно крутились шестерёнки. — Но ты же... Я не... Ты не можешь быть... **Нет!**  
  
— О да, чувак, я буквально понимаю, какие сейчас твои мысли. — с ухмылкой сказала я, а затем указала пальцем на свои губы, растягивая их ещё шире в улыбке. — Хоть я и был в отключке, но ощущал, что происходит вокруг. Любой телесный контакт. Звуки. Касания. И, поверь, это было... _приятно._  
  
— Дерьмо.   
  
— Не будь таким самокритичным.   
  
— Какого черта ты такой странный?!  
  
— Просто я рано повзрослел, — я пожала плечами. — Сам понимаешь, сложно этого не сделать в моём окружении. К тому же, с таким приёмным отцом.   
  
— _Он тоже?!_  
  
— Угу.   
  
— Чокнутая семейка.   
  
— Твоя не лучше.   
  
Черт, никогда не могла и подумать, что мне будет так весело наблюдать за чужой реакцией на мой своеобразный каминг-аут. Нейджи чуть ли не икал от шока. Но, на самом деле я специально не дала ему ни намёка на то, что это секрет — в таком случае он, вернувшись домой, если нам обоим повезёт, наверняка не сможет удержать язык за зубами и расскажет о моей сексуальной ориентации. И тогда от меня наконец отвяжутся такие назойливые особи женского пола вроде Сакуры и Ино. Ради этого стоит жить, о да.   
  
— Всё не настолько плохо, как ты думаешь. — осторожно начала я, пытаясь разубедить его. Я успела заметить как Нейджи сделал несколько шагов к краю и без того не сильно широкой дороги. Вздохнула. — Я пошутил. Окей? Успокойся, я не собираюсь приставать или делать что-либо в этом роде. Ты мне не интересен в этом смысле. Просто я хотел увидеть твоё изумлённое лицо.   
  
— Не убедил. — насупился Нейджи.   
  
— Хорошо, какое оправдание ты хочешь услышать, чтобы перестать думать, будто я _настолько_ психопат?  
  
— Я не... Ладно, с какого перепуга ты вообще сказал это так прямо? В аристократическом обществе подобное... не сказать, что презирается, но и не поощряется. Особенно у наследников.   
  
— А я по-твоему аристократ? — с ухмылкой ответила вопросом на вопрос я. — Брось, из меня аристократ как из тебя жертва обстоятельств.   
  
— _Но я действительно жерт..._   
  
— Ты понял, что я имел в виду.   
  
— Эх, — Нейджи глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Он выглядел глубоко задумчивым, словно пытался заново выстроить линию поведения со мной. Наконец, он снова обернул в мою сторону голову и придирчиво осмотрел с ног до головы. — И как же ты понял, что тебе не... ну, то есть... Я имею в виду, что...  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать: как я понял, что меня совершенно не привлекают девочки? — переспросила я. Нейджи внезапно покраснел, определенно резко вспомнив о теме разговора, и смущённо опустил взгляд в землю.   
  
— Ну... да.   
  
— Они очень назойливые. — начала объяснять я. И, кстати, это действительно было правдивым мнением. — Они не понимают многого, связанного с делом шиноби. Думают, что это легко. Думают, что, улыбнувшись мне, они сотрут все душевные раны. Они не понимают, как устроен этот мир, слишком оптимистичные. Я такое не слишком люблю.   
  
— Но ведь Наруто как раз таки такой человек!   
  
— Он не такой. Совершенно не такой. — возразила я, цокнув языком. Недальновидно со стороны Нейджи так считать. Они определенно многого не знают друг о друге.   
  
— И какой же? Не поделишься?  
  
— Какую точку зрения ты хочешь услышать? Дружескую или более близкую, если бы я рассматривал его немного под другим углом?  
  
— Как хочешь.   
  
— Тогда... он определенно не такой оптимист каким кажется. Он просто пытается привлечь к себе внимание. Совершенно естественно для ребёнка из приюта. Там он научился очень многому для выживания, мы, на самом деле, похожи. Мы понимаем друг друга, потому что потеряли многое в жизни за короткий срок, найдя отдушину в своеобразных узах между друг другом. А потом появился ещё и Шисуи. И тогда мы стали настоящей семьей. — какое-то время я молча смотрела в затянутое тучами небо, вспоминая приятный громкий голос и колючки белокурых волос, лёгкие прикосновения, шахматные партии, ночные неосознанные объятия. Что-то болезненно сжалось внутри. Я не хотела его терять. Я не хотела терять их обоих. Они стали моей новой семьей и я не хотела отпускать их так легко. Когда я опустила взгляд на Нейджи, он пристально и с неким удивлением смотрел на меня в ответ, ожидая продолжения. —Не пойми меня неправильно, Нейджи, — снов заговорила я более тихо. — Я люблю его как брата. Он стал для меня этим братом, когда настоящий, родной ушёл. Мы оба, — нет, даже не так, мы _трое_ нуждались в семье как никогда, и дали её друг другу. Это не то чувство, что испытываешь, когда тебе кто-то нравится. Нет. Это чувство радости при встрече, когда кто-то из них приветствует тебя с порога, или грусть, когда покидаешь их надолго. Это каждая секунда драгоценного времени, что навсегда останется в памяти. И я никогда не дам им уйти из моей памяти. И не дам себе тоже уйти раньше времени. Не позволю им тоже ощутить это ужасное чувство в груди, когда покидает самый родной человек.   
  
Нейджи наверняка не понял, о ком именно я говорила. Но я имела в виду совершенно не Итачи. Нет, точно не его. Я думала о сестре. Боже, я отдала бы собственную жизнь ради её спасения. Увидеть её живой ещё хоть раз. Поговорить. Обнять. _Попросить прощения._ Я чувствовала себя такой невероятно виноватой перед ней. Причём эта вина была буквально за всё. Столько ещё я не успела ей сказать. И сколько моментов мы могли пережить вместе. И вот уже год как её не было, — а может даже и больше, учитывая прошедшее время, что я торчу здесь — а я всё никак не могла оправится от этого. Наверняка потому что была слишком привязана к ним. И к брату, и к ней. И теперь переживаю все эти эмоции в разы сильнее, чем если бы любила их хоть чуточку меньше.   
  
На глазах выступили слёзы, но я быстро заморгала и снова подняла взгляд к небу, пытаясь притупить эмоции. Нейджи, видимо, заметил моё состояние и сделал несколько шагов в мою сторону, не зная точно, что нужно сказать, чтобы успокоить или утешить.   
  
— Я тебя понимаю. — только сказал он тоже довольно тихо и вдруг, на моё удивление, взял за руку, переплетя пальцы, и сжал, смотря прямо в мои наполненные потрясением глаза. — Я... признаться, пока ты это не сказал, я не думал, что мои собственные чувства к Ханате-саме имеют похожее русло. Даже представить себе это не мог. Как никак, а это просто напросто запрещено.   
  
— А я уж думал, что мне одному так не повезло. — я попыталась улыбнуться краями губ. Вышло наверняка криво и немного неестественно, но Хьюга ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ.   
  
— Поверь, очень многие потеряли семьи на прошлых войнах и они разделяют с тобой эти чувства.   
  
— Ты о отце, не так ли?   
  
— Да~, о нём. — Нейджи неоднозначно хмыкнул и разжал руку, но больше не отходил в сторону, продолжая свой путь бок о бок со мной.   
  
— Каким он был?   
  
— Очень добрый. Он был сильным, и добрым, и заботливым. Он постоянно возился со мной и Хинатой-самой, помогал Хиаши-саме в различных делах клана. Он был очень почетаемым среди нас. Я... не самом деле, едва помню, что происходило тогда. Слишком маленьким был. Помню как он учил меня и как мы вместе наслаждались цветением сакуры. Это было так красиво.   
  
Он резко замолчал. Я не стала лезть глубже, пытаться откопать что-либо ещё. Не хочу заставлять его бередить старые раны. Это такие шрамы, что никогда не заживают, так лучше же лишний раз не затрагивать болезненные темы.   
  
— Я уверен в том, что он был достойным человеком и шиноби. — заверила я, когда молчание затянулось. Уголок губ Нейджи дернулся вверх и он кивнул, показывая признательность. Он был рад, что я не полезла дальше. — Когда выберемся, я бы хотел поближе познакомится с твоей семьей.   
  
— Аналогично.   
  
— И кто ещё из нас двоих вычурные слова использует?   
  
Хьюга косо ухмыльнулся. Тяжесть разговора словно свалилась с плеч обоих, говорить стало в разы легче, когда мы поделились самым сокровенным.   
  
— Это хотя бы лучше, чем твоя ненормативная лексика.   
  
— Имею полное право — я пережил резню собственного клана.   
  
— И всё-таки лучше было бы обойтись без неё. Тебе ведь каждый раз физически больно от этого, зачем ты раз за разом произносишь эти слова?   
  
— Просто так. — хмыкнула я.   
  
— Серьёзно?   
  
— Ага.   
  
— Я всегда считал, что подобные слова употребляют только люди низшего сословия. — задумчиво пробормотал Нейджи. На это я только пожала плечами. О, он и не представлял, насколько близок к истине.   
  
— Ну, теперь мы таковыми и являемся. Временно, конечно, но нужно вести себя соответственно.   
  
— У меня такое странное иррациональное ощущение, что ты чувствуешь себя словно в собственной стихии среди этих трущоб, отсутствия любой жизни выше среднего уровня развитости и полной нищеты. — вдруг признался он, снова осматривая меня. Блин. Неужели прокололась? Я же действительно чувствую себя свободно и в своей тарелке здесь. Наверняка из-за схожести с моими условиями жизни в приюте, я была уверена почти на сто процентов. Но нельзя больше давать ему поводов заподозрить меня в чём-то неладном. Отмазки придумывать на ходу тяжеловато.   
  
— Видишь ли, — заговорила, максимально аккуратно подбирая слова. — Учих довольно долгое время притесняли и, хоть мой клан и считался элитой общества, мы испытывали... кхем, некоторые затруднения в повседневной жизни. Ограничения мешали довольно ощутимо. Поэтому я и чувствую что-то схожее в нашей ситуации. Но на самом деле я не расслаблен, не дай своему зрению обмануть себя. Нас всё ещё могут в любой момент найти.   
  
— А, теперь ясно. Ошибся, значит. — как-то слишком быстро согласился он. Немного подозрительно. Но лучше так, чем снова придумывать отмазки.   
  
— Во всяком случае, нам нужно в ближайшие сроки добраться до населенного пункта, не маленького, но и не настолько большого, чтобы затеряться там в толпе. Домой, как-никак, а хочется. Я лично не горю желанием сидеть здесь до первых весенних паводков, а потом страдать фигнёй и ждать, пока кто-то меня спасёт.   
  
— Спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих. — философски подметил Нейджи, соглашаясь с моими словами.   
  
— И я о чём говор... Вот черт, эта грязь задолбала уже!   
  
Я громко зарычала, в очередной раз загрузнув в грязи. Мысленно расчленив всех ответственных за тот злополучный тест, очень, очень глубоко вздохнула и швырнула кусок грязи ногой в сторону, злобно шипя.   
  
— Бесит! — воскликнула я, и вдруг что-то внутри будто взорвалось сотней огненных всполохов, почти что опаляя органы, заставив резко закричать от боли.   
  
Я не успела заметить, как упала на колени и прижала руки к голове, невероятной силы боль начала пульсировать в висках. Пламя внутри словно сжирало всё на своём пути, а в голове снова раздался до боли знакомый шёпот, набатом бьющий по сознанию изнутри. Это был смех. В перемешку с моим криком. И я не знала, что из этого громче.   
  
Кожа воспламенилась почти мгновенно, заставляя Нейджи в ужасе отшатнуться в сторону, а меня глухо взвыть от новой боли — в отличие от обычного, сейчас огонь обжигал, очень сильно обжигал, но ожогов не оставлял. Это было иллюзией. Боль была иллюзией, но огонь — он являлся настоящим. Я чувствовала невероятный жар, из-за которого не могла не кричать, но в то же время ушло около нескольких мучительных минут чтобы осознать, что кроме этой зудящей боли и всепожирающего огня ничего больше не происходит.   
  
— Саске! — услышала я внезапно, упёршись рукой в иссушенную пламенем землю. — Саске, что случилось? Эй! Успокойся, всё ведь хорошо!   
  
— Отойди немедленно! — рывкнула я в ответ. — Живо! Я не хочу тебе навредить!   
  
— Но ты же не контролируешь себя!   
  
— Вот именно!   
  
Огонь вспыхнул ярче, обволакивая всё тело. Казалось, что ещё немного, и он сожжёт меня заживо. И именно в этот момент я поняла, что нужно сделать. Словно инстинкт, спрятанный глубоко внутри, и всплывший наружу в нужное время. Руки сжались в кулаки, невольно сгребая небольшие кучки грязи, а глаза с силой зажмурились.   
  
Я буквально заорала прямо в своё подсознание:   
  
— _«Вали нахуй из моей головы, сука, я не позволю тебе сделать это снова! Мне есть кого защищать и на этот раз!»_  
  
— _«Жалкая смертная, я заставлю тебя пожалеть о своих словах!»_  
  
— _«Я сказала — **вон!** »_  
  
Огонь зашипел, всполохнуть ярче, башка просто-таки затрещала, готовая лопнуть от пульсирующей боли в ней... и вдруг всё стихло. Снова. Вся боль ушла, даже та, что когда-то окутывала израненный бок. Остался только огонь, теперь уже безвредный и только едва греющий кожу. Я моргнула, затем ещё раз, и взгляд невольно уставился на иссушенную, всю в трещинах землю, на дымящуюся по бокам от дороги траву, все ещё горящую в некоторых местах. Когда я подняла взгляд на Нейджи, он выглядел ошарашенным, просто в ужасе, и прикрывал лицо рукой, силясь защититься от жара.   
  
— Я... снова... себя контролирую... — тихо прохрипела я отвратительно глухим голосом, словно глотка вся пересохла изнутри. Медленно посмотрела на свои горящие руки, затем на ноги, тело, даже волосы, казалось, безболезненно горели вместе со всем остальным.   
  
— Ты... уверен? — с опаской поинтересовался он. — То есть... Что это вообще сейчас было? Как часто это происходит? Я начинаю бояться находиться рядом с тобой!  
  
— Успокойся, это случается. Периодически.   
  
— Периодически?! — он чуть ли не вскипел от этого заявления и даже забыл, что я сейчас буквально являлась хуманизацией небольшого пожара.   
  
— Тшш, пожалуйста, успокойся. — снова попросила я, на этот раз более сурово. — Я пытаюсь взять под контроль всё... это. А ты мешаешь.   
  
— О, так это в порядке вещей? Самовоспламеняться во время разговора?!   
  
— Нейджи, пожалуйста! — снова попросила я. На этот раз огонь вспыхнул без моего ведома и намного ярче, чем планировалось. Уменьшить его стало тяжелой задачей.   
  
— Ладно-ладно, я просто сделаю вид, что получил исчерпывающий ответ.   
  
Хьюга провёл ладонью по волосам и взлохматил их, делая глубокие вдохи-выдохи, всё ещё стоя на неком расстоянии. Ещё какое-то время он молча оглядывал огонь, меня саму, пытающуюся совладать с пламенем и свести его на нет, а потом задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Не думал, что это выглядит именно так.   
  
— А ты считал, что мы с ней по душам болтаем? — саркастично прошипела я. Нейджи в ответ смущённо опустил взгляд.   
  
— Извини. Не хотел задеть. Просто действительно страшно стоять вот так рядом, а затем вдруг увидеть как ты буквально загораешься и кричишь от боли и не иметь возможности как-либо помочь.   
  
Я сжала челюсти, резко закрыв глаза. О чёрт, я снова чувствую это. И огонь почти не повинуется моей воле. Похоже, впустив её тогда я сделала только хуже себе же.   
  
— Да, я знаю, это довольно стрёмно, — тихо прокомментировала его слова, чуть ли не забыв о самом Нейджи. Затем глубоко вдохнула и на выдохе прошептала одними губами: — Я всё ещё ощущаю _её_. Она где-то там, внутри, и в этот раз я боюсь, что она тоже не станет так легко сдаваться. Так что... Не подходи ко мне близко какое-то время, ладно? Я понимаю, это может прозвучать странно, но, правда, не подходи, потому что она может довольно хорошо сымитировать моё поведение и тогда я не успею предупредить об опасности.   
  
— Х-Хорошо, Саске, как скажешь. Я всё понимаю.   
  
Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, обхватив рукой предплечье второй руки и неловко опустив взгляд вниз. На его лице плясали отблески от моего огня, что смотрелось довольно красиво, даже не смотря на то, что мне каждую секунду казалось, будто вот-вот кожа загорится по-настоящему. Очень страшное ощущение, засевшее где-то на подсознательном уровне. Я ощущала подобное перед смертью, когда вытаскивала ту девчонку и на меня сыпался пепел, а потом теплота обволокла всё тело после того как я упала на этаж ниже и сломала себе что-то в позвоночнике. По крайней мере, я так считала: ноги тогда отказали сразу же, руки чуть позже, спустя несколько секунд тело полностью онемело, но я продолжала до последнего чувствовать жар разбушевавшегося вокруг пламени. До сих пор мурашки по коже от этих воспоминаний.   
  
— Эй, — вдруг сказала я, разрезая тишину. Нейджи даже охнул от неожиданности. — Как насчёт привала на ночь? Моя чакра по видимому вернулась, раз я снова слышу... это. И рана тоже, кажется, начала затягиваться. Думаю, мне не помешает какое-то время посидеть и попробовать снова взять всё это под контроль. Что скажешь?   
  
— Ну, я, в принципе, не против. — Хьюга небрежно пожал плечами, поправляя ладонью перекрутившуюся лямку украденной сумки.   
  
— Супер.   
  
— Если... Ну, то есть, если снова что-то неладное начнётся, ты сразу говори, хорошо? Я могу.. эм... не знаю, может, помочь как-то.   
  
— Ты помогаешь уже тем, что находишься рядом. — с улыбкой ответила я. Нейджи резко посмотрел мне в глаза с сильным удивлением, будто совсем этого не ожидал. — Пока мне есть кого защищать, я никогда не позволю никому завладеть собой. Никогда.   
  
Нейджи чуть неумело, робко улыбнулся в ответ. Румянец на его грязных щеках выдавал совершенно не то, что он хотел бы показать.   
  
Почему-то мне показалось, что в свете моего прошлого заявления фраза прозвучала максимально по-гейски. И почему мне не похрен?   
  


***

  
  
Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно. Чакра почти полностью залечила глубокую рану на боку, оставив только длинный, пересекающий поясницу шрам, что немного кровоточил время от времени, да зудел от фантомной боли. Но это уже было хоть чем-то. Нейджи был неимоверно рад, когда увидел улучшение моего состояния, даже позволил себе искреннюю улыбку, что он делал нечасто в последнее время из-за скверности ситуации в целом.   
  
Мы как раз тушили костёр, что распалили вечером для согрева, когда я ощутила что-то неладное. Странное внутреннее чувство, словно какой-то сенсор или внутренний радар трещал где-то в голове и оповещал о приближении чего-то или кого-то, что было неимоверно странным и новым для меня. Я тряхнула головой, но ничего не исчезло. Только едва усилилось. И тут я внезапно уловила боковым зрением какое-то далекое движение где-то спереди. Дернула головой и всмотрелась туда, а Нейджи посмотрел следом, заинтересованно и в то же время с опаской вглядываясь в дорогу, чей изгиб вышел на довольно просторную опушку, с противоположной стороны которой к нам кто-то приближался. Какой-то старик, если зрение мне не изменяет, — а фирменное отменное зрение Учих действительно помогает в таких ситуациях — на повозке, скрип от которой слышался даже на приличном расстоянии. Он выглядел дряхлым и потрёпанным и, казалось, даже не замечал нас.   
  
Что ж... Аналог Паучьего Чутья? Вау, это было круто, не спорю. Но всё же я насупилась, ожидая опасности.   
  
Я наклонилась к уху Нейджи и шепнула тихо, как только могла:  
  
— Он может быть вооружён, а может это нукенин под хенге. Нельзя притуплять бдительность. Ты отвлеки его, когда подъедет ближе, а я позабочусь об остальном, ладно?   
  
— Спятил? — зашипел мигом посерьёзневший Нейджи в ответ, схватив меня за рукав. — У тебя нет чакры! Это опасно!   
  
— Я не настолько бесполезен, как ты думаешь!  
  
— Мы не полезем в драку _снова_!  
  
— Мы — да, а я — ещё посмотрим.   
  
— Ками-сама, ты не исправим!  
  
Хьюга бурчал ещё почти минуту, не сводя глаз с, вероятно, не настолько интересных и увлекательных гнилых кустов справа от дороги. Его пальцы невольно переплелись с моими и сжали руку до боли, показывая его настоящие чувства — он сильно беспокоился и не хотел подвергать меня лишней опасности. Но я только улыбнулась и подмигнула, высвобождая свою руку из захвата, когда повозка уже почти доехала до нас.   
  
— Просто верь мне, Нейджи, все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. — почти неслышно шепнула я обними губами и сделала несколько быстрых шагов в сторону, кивая Хьюге, чтобы тот отвлёк старца. Нейджи нахмурился, затем глубоко вздохнул, но кивнул в ответ. Он зажмурил на секунду глаза, прежде чем принять напускной испуганно-растерянный вид и побежать в сторону повозки сквозь грязь, оставляя позади уже потухший и только мерно дымящийся костёр.   
  
— О боже, ну наконец-то в этой глуши появился хоть кто-то! — начал причитать он, и старец словно пришёл в себя ото сна, открыл изумленно глаза, вытаращившись на внезапно объявившегося ребёнка. — Спасибо Небу! Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, не могли бы вы помочь мне с братом? Наши родители оставили нас одних, а мы совершенно не ориентируемся на этой местности. Это так ужасно! Даже еды почти не осталось!   
  
— Кто ты ещё такой, мелочь? — как-то возмущённо, и в то же время со странными нотками сочувствия, спросил старик и приостановил повозку, полностью обратив всё внимание на Нейджи и, кажется, даже не заметив, как я обошла повозку с другой стороны и стала выжидать.   
  
— Мы жили в соседнем посёлке, здесь, совсем неподалёку, но проблема в том, что мы ходили все вместе в лес за дровами и отстали от родителей, а дорогу назад совершенно не помним!   
  
— Кто ж сейчас по дрова-то ходит? — смешливо хмыкнул дед. Казалось, что он немного расслабился. Лошадь издала иржащий звук под стать хозяину и ударила землю копытом прямо у моей ноги. Это было стрёмно.   
  
— Мы очень бедные! — не унимался Нейджи, хотя видно было, что его идеи уже на исходе, а я всё ещё не представляла себе как отобрать у старика вожжи. — Дерево было нам очень нужно!   
  
— Ох, так значит... Хм, — старик поднял руку и провёл ею по редким волосам, нахмурив брови так, что стали видны глубокие морщины. И в этот момент край его залатанной накидки приподнялся, открывая виду несколько кунаев и один увесистый кинжал. Я сглотнула. Дерьмо. Нужно действовать быстрее.   
  
Я сделала шаг в его сторону, всё ещё прячась за повозкой, когда лошадь внезапно словно ощутила движение и зафыркала, сильнее бья землю передними копытами. Старик по каким-то богам известным причинам понял, что это означало, и обернулся по сторонам, ища что-то, и с удивлением вперился в меня взглядом. Нейджи тоже уставился на меня, уже готовившуюся к прыжку, с немым вопросом во взгляде.   
  
— Ах вы малявки! — тут же переменив настроение, воскликнул дед. Он рывком потянулся к оружию за поясом, но моя реакция оказалась быстрее его — я сделала прыжок, ухватила его за талию и буквально стянула с лошади, что начала громко иржать и ставать на дыбы, сильно способствуя моей задумке. С громким рычанием, я сделала захват, начав мгновенно душить незнакомца. Рука сама по себе потянулась к его поясу, я выхватила первый попавшийся кунай и, продолжая душить его ногами, воткнула прямо по рукоять в горло. Старик захрипел, плюясь кровью, и буквально через пару секунд замер, остекленели взглядом смотря куда-то в сторону.   
  
— Я же говорил, что это опасно! — закричал Нейджи спустя каких-то несколько секунд после этого, пытаясь успокоить паникующую лошадь. — _Я предупреждал тебя!_  
  
— Да заткнись ты! — рыкнула в ответ и отшвырнула дохлое тело в сторону, сплёвывая на землю от мерзкого ощущения новой смерти на моей совести.   
  
— Когда ты говорил, что у тебя есть план, я думал, что у тебя, черт подери, есть грёбанный план, а не его подобие! — не унимался Нейджи.   
  
— Это было не так уж и опасно! Обычный дед! На него ушло всего пару секунд!   
  
— Я беспокоился!  
  
— А я — за тебя!   
  
— Ты чёртов адреналиновый наркоман!   
  
Нейджи настолько распалился, что не заметил как не на шутку испугал лошадь, держащую за привязь, и та с силой дернулась вперёд в попытке побежать подальше от криков. Хьюга вскрикнул от удивления, когда его внезапно заволокло в сторону. Я секунду смотрела на него, а затем что-то щёлкнуло в голове и вот я уже стояла на ногах, затем парой широких шагов достигла Нейджи и резко дернула за вожжи со всей возможной силы, пытаясь удержать лошадь на месте. Ладони заныли, а ноги упёрлись в рыхлую грязь, Нейджи по инерции врезался в меня и чуть не сбил с ног. Но лошадь, встретив неожиданное сопротивление, дернулась вперёд последний раз и остановилась, фыркая.   
  
— Боже, не пугай так больше. — на выдохе и вытирая пот со лба, произнесла я.   
  
— Никого я не пугал!  
  
— Да ладно. Так, всё, дай хоть отдышаться: эта лошадь чуть руки мне не оторвала.   
  
Нейджи сел прямо на землю, положив руку на подогнутое колено и глубоко вздыхая. Я же упёрла ладони в колени и немного нагнулась вперёд, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в чувство. Авантюра, кажется, удалась. Я повернула голову к старику — тот бездыханно лежал у обочины с собственным кунаем в шее. Кровь смешалась с грязью. Снова поморщившись, подошла поближе, стала на колени и начала шарить среди его дрянной одежды, латанной и перелатанной не один десяток раз.   
  
— У него есть немного оружия, — отстегивая пояс, объяснила я свои действия и перекинула его поймавшему прямо в воздухе вещь гардероба Нейджи, что тут же начал изучать кунаи.   
  
— Низкое качество, заточка просто ужасная, — он провёл пальцем по кромке. — Хотя, чего ещё ожидать от доходяги.   
  
— Зато у него при себе повозка и лошадь. Нам транспорт сейчас жизненно необходим.   
  
Я сдёрнула с холодеющего трупа верхнюю одежду, секунду поглядела на неё оценивающим взглядом, а затем вздохнула, понимая, что хрень это, а не одежда — развалится от любого резкого движения руками. Поэтому просто закинула на плечо. Не настолько холодно пока, чтобы испортить потенциально полезную тряпку для заплаток или поясов. Тут уж как посмотреть. Но она пригодится. Как и штаны, что я стянула следом, и третьесортную, никудышную по качеству кройки рубашку, явно что-то из ширпотреба местного пошива, только всё это явно видело ещё времена основателей. Заинтересовала меня только небольшая цепочка на его шее. Серебро едва блестело, отдавая приличным слоем налёта в тех местах, где почистить было невозможно, но висевший на цепочке брелок небольшого размера был чистым, даже слишком. Брелок... Нет. Не брелок. Я пригляделась и ахнула от неожиданности. Я оказалась права. Он, наверное, действительно когда-то участвовал в войнах, потому что на его шее висел так называемый «смертный медальон». Номерной знак, батальон или дивизия, полные имя и фамилия, члены семьи, статус. Он был чуть затёрт и покорёжен, а на одной стороне не хватало небольшого кусочка, но этот плоский кусок железа я узнала бы из тысячи — приёмный отец, отслужив и вернувшись на постоянную работу, как он мне рассказывал, в районное полицейское управление, а позже переквалифицировавшись на юриста, имел такой же. Он никогда не снимал его с шеи, говорил, что однажды эта дюралевая железка даже от шальной пули его спасла. Я не верила, но всё-таки знала наизусть его номер: «ВС России; О — 539210». Последние три цифры чуть съехали вниз по непонятной причине, я это помню как будто перед глазами картинка стоит. А у этого старикана хоть жетон старый и поношенный, но в хорошем состоянии. Даже можно прочитать, что написано. Акио Исаму или что-то в этом роде, тринадцатая дивизия, — хрен его знает, что это должно значить — вторая или третья группа крови, не слишком разборчиво, а также написано, что нет семьи. Точнее, было написано: тонкая бороздка перечёркивала эту надпись, а сверху кто-то корявым почерком нацарапал «жена и двое детей». Я коротко хмыкнула и, сорвав жетон, сунула в карман. Как трофей сгодится.   
  
— Эй, Нейджи, в курсе, что наш старикан отслужил? — крикнула я, продолжая выискивать что-то, имеющее хоть какую-то ценность.   
  
— Не-а. — откликнулся Хьюга. Он всё ещё копался со связкой ножей, пытаясь понять, стоит ли пытаться в будущем их затачивать или это обычный мусор. — Ты нашёл «смертник»?   
  
— Ага. Милая побрякушка.   
  
— Говорят, их лучше не забирать с собой — несчастье приносят.   
  
— И ты серьёзно в это веришь? — я иронично хмыкнула.   
  
— Ну, не совсем уж и верю. — попытался выкрутиться он. — Просто раз говорят, значит есть основания.   
  
— Пф, говорят и о том, что Данзо новым Хокаге станет, и что с того.   
  
— Это точно. Ты прав, не стоит верить всяким слухам.   
  
Он тихо хохотнул, услышав моё сравнение с Данзо, но никак больше комментировать не стал. Только встал на ноги и подошёл к лошади, погладив её по морде.   
  
— Ну-ну, тихо. — произнёс Хьюга таким воркующим голосом, словно это была его родная мать, а не обычная лошадь. — Сомневаюсь, что нам нужна его повозка, учитывая, как мало у нас с собой вещей.   
  
— Это точно. Я сейчас попробую отвязать. — я тоже встала, быстро передала из рук в руки всё то, что успела снять, а затем направилась к веревкам, что каким-то образом привязывали лошадь к средству передвижения и определенно имели какое-то заумное название, которое я никогда не удосуживалась узнать, да и сейчас не вижу в этом смысла.   
  
Не долго думая, я взяла в ладони несколько самых толстых верёвок и пустила несколько точечных разрядов чакры, как меня учил Шисуи, осторожно и аккуратно. И без того старенькая веревка начала тлеть, всего пару секунд и вот она уже загорелась, шустро перекидывая огонь дальше, переходя всё ближе к повозке. Я просто потушила пальцами тот конец, что шёл к лошади, и наблюдала за тем, как огонь быстро преодолевает расстояние к другим веревкам. Пару секунд и я уже оббежала лошадь и Нейджи, продолжала то же самое с другой стороны и несильно ударила кобылу по ляжке, чтобы та сделала пару шагов вперёд. Та повиновалась. Мой взгляд упал на труп мужика, раздетого мной почти до гола, что лежал на краю дороги. Затем метнулся к почти загоревшийся повозке. И снова к старику. Что-то щелкнуло в голове. Я кровожадно улыбнулась.   
  
— Чего это ты удумал? — нервозно спросил подошедший Нейджи, но, увидев мой взгляд, тут же сообразил о ходе моих мыслей и только вздохнул. — И откуда в тебе столько тяги к вандализму и жестокости?   
  
— Кровь Учих, что ты с ней поделаешь.   
  
— Это не оправдание.   
  
— Поверь, мой юный друг, наследством и испорченной кровью можно оправдать всё в этом мире.   
  
— Так тебе помочь или как?  
  
— Лучше помоги. Нужно успеть дотащить его, пока огонь не слишком разгорелся. Иначе мне придётся запихивать его в одиночку.   
  
Я подошла быстрее и взяла неудачливого армейца за ноги, Нейджи же за руки, и мы вместе потащили его обратно к повозке. Он был тяжёлым и костлявым, а ещё его щиколотки были настолько неприятными на ощупь, что я даже не скрывала отвращения на лице. У Нейджи, — это немало удовлетворило моего внутреннего садиста, любящего осознавать, что он не один страдает в неприятной ситуации — было похожее выражение.   
  
— Мы... сомневаюсь, что мы сможем закинуть его туда.   
  
— И без тебя вижу.   
  
— Поможешь мне опрокинуть повозку?   
  
— Как тогда, когда ты швырнул чакрой похожую в тех нукенинов? — я нахмурилась, пытаясь восстановить в голове нечёткий образ.   
  
— В точку. — Нейджи с непередаваемым облегчением отпустил потные на вид руки старика и ногой подтолкнул его поближе к разгорающейся телеге, дождавшись, пока я тоже повторю это действие. — Давай быстрее, надо перейти на противоположную сторону.   
  
Он пошёл первым и, пока я сама добралась до нужного места, он уже успел встать в стойку. Это вызвало небывалое чувство ностальгии и странной боли в груди — я вспомнила эту отведённую назад ногу, точность в чуть согнутой руке, что била без промедлений, жалости и с идеальной точностью поражала цель. В моих глазах заблестело что-то наверняка очень... личное и болезненное, ведь Нейджи внезапно посмотрел на меня с активированным Бьякуганом в глазах и легкой испариной на лбу, и, не сказав ни слова, улыбнулся, качнув головой, чтобы я подходила ближе.   
  
— И что же делать? — поинтересовалась наконец, когда странное ощущение в груди сошло на нет так же быстро, как и появилось.   
  
— Сконцентрируйся на своём внутреннем стержне. Чакра в тебе должна быть полностью под контролем. После концентрации нужно резко направить всю её мощь в ударную конечность, в твоём случае рука или нога, и заставить её пойти под нужным углом, чтобы повозка не просто развалилась, а именно сдвинулась и упала. Не стоит делать огромный напор — есть шанс того, что ты только повредишь себе что-то. Небольшого потока хвалит, учитывая, что мы сделаем это вместе. Понял?   
  
— Так точно, сэр. — с улыбкой ответила я и выставила вперёд правую ногу и руку. — Из тебя бы вышел хороший учитель, чувак. — как бы невзначай бросила я.   
  
— А из тебя психолог.   
  
— Скорее уж псих.   
  
— Не велика разница.   
  
— Я над этим подумаю.   
  
— Как и я. А теперь... Давай!   
  
Мы одновременно перенесли вес на ведущую ногу, так же одновременно выпрямились и со всей силы ударили по верхнему краю телеги раскрытыми ладонями, выпуская струи голубой чакры, что за секунду разнеслась по дереву как от ударной волны и, ощутимо толкнув, почти без каких-либо усилий опрокинула горящую тележку. Трупак прямо по курсу её падения был погребён заживо, — ебать как иронично, спасибо за метафору, дорогой мозг — под слоем полугнилых досок и сена. Лошадь в отдалении громко заржала, увидев огонь, и сделала несколько опасливых шагов назад.   
  
С минуту мы стояли неподвижно, завороженно смотря на огромный костёр. Выглядело эффектно.   
  
— Ну, ему определенно повезло с похоронами, что скажешь? — хмыкнула я, стряхивая с руки несколько кусочков пепла.   
  
— Ты издеваешься?   
  
— А похоже?   
  
— Вполне.   
  
Я сделала обиженный вид, насупившись и скрестив руки на груди.   
  
— Да брось, я ведь говорил уже, что у меня после неудачного Цукиёми брата крыша чутка протекает. Поэтому я и не могу испытывать нормальные.. ну, не знаю, эмоции, переживания, по этому поводу. Я... осознаю, что убить невиновного — эт хреново, но я не могу почувствовать жалости или упрёков совести, просто потому что он мне никто и мне на него по барабану, только и всего. Понимаешь? Я просто _не могу_ испытать эти эмоции, как подобает _нормальному_ человеку.   
  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Говорил уже.   
  
— Тогда давай просто не поднимать эту тему больше. Ни один из нас не в состоянии что-то с этим сделать. А значит нет смысла лишний раз обмусоливать то, что уже обмусолили десятки раз до этого.   
  
Он понятливо кивнул, даже слишком уж быстро согласившись с моими словами. Это было странно. Наруто бы начал возражать, захотел бы душу из меня вытрясти, а Шисуи так и вовсе устроил бы внеплановый психический анализ моего поведения и начал свои постоянный философствования, что-то о том, что я должна осознать свою сущность и правильно оценить всё то, что привело меня к полной потере любых моральных принципов кроме семейных. Сестра бы начала строить глазки и пытаться выдурить что-то, что я всегда скрывала внутри — она всегда пыталась узнать о том, как я живу _внутри_ , не повлиял ли на меня приют слишком сильно. И брат тоже. Они оба поддерживали меня таким образом. И Макс с Такой. Они все.   
  
Они все интересовались. Все как-то проявляли нужду узнать, что творится в моей душе, иногда даже насильно. Но Нейджи просто взял и согласился. Вот так просто. Даже удивительно. Столько лет я живу, но такой лёгкий компромис случается со мной почти впервые.   
  
— Что ж, думаю, ты будешь не против, если я быстренько поскладирую всё это, — Нейджи кивнул в сторону всех наших сумок. — на лошадь, и тогда мы отправимся дальше. — я только кивнула, махнув руками повелительным жестом — дала понять, что он волен делать всё, что угодно.   
  
У Нейджи ушло на удивление мало времени, чтобы уложить все вещи — мне показалось, что он уже занимался подобным до этого, поэтому так быстро нашёл правильное место, откуда свёртки не упали бы. А затем он почти без проблем залез на лошадь и, первые пару секунд немного покачиваясь в стороны, уже скоро твёрдо держался в импровизированном седле, смотря на меня с высоты в пару метров.   
  
— Ладно, давай забираться на этого коня. Свалим отсюда как можно скорее. — сказал он, хлопнул ладонью по шерсти животного за своей спиной.   
  
И тут я замялась, потупила взгляд и опустила его в землю. Легкий холодок прошёлся по спине так некстати.   
  
— Эм... знаешь, Нейджи... я тут подумал, что... я не устал. Да, я могу и пешком пойти.   
  
Слегка веселый голос Нейджи в ответ сказал мне намного больше, чем мог бы:  
  
— Ты боишься ездить верхом, что ли, или я не прав?   
  
— Я не... _ладно, я боюсь._ — с сокрушённым вздохом согласилась я, нервно чирканув пальцем по носу.   
  
— Да брось, серьёзно?   
  
Моя серьезная кислая мина заставила его губы только шире расплыться в злорадной усмешке.   
  
— Пф, хах, я и представить себе не мог!   
  
— Спасибо за моральную поддержку, блин! — я обиженно дунула на длинный локон своей чёлки и вздёрнула нос.   
  
— Ладно-ладно, я проржался, — после почти полуминутного смеха с нотками истерики в голосе сказал Нейджи, затем немного наклонился и протянул мне руку, улыбаясь уже не настолько самодовольно. — Это не страшно вовсе. Серьёзно, очень даже весело.   
  
— Да ты её зубы видел? А копыта? Убьёт и не заметит!   
  
— Но я же держу вожжи, видишь? Всё в порядке. Давай, хватайся за руку и не паникуй мне тут. — он ещё раз зазывно тряхнул ладонью, и вдруг, будто что-то вспомнив, внезапно произнёс: — Кстати, это конь, а не кобыла.   
  
— Да ладно? Что-то от этого легче не стало.   
  
— Вот не начинай снова! Залазь и не парь мозги! Будешь держаться за меня, тогда он тебя точно не скинет. Идёт?   
  
Целая минута ушла у меня на раздумья. Не то чтобы я прям настолько сильно боялась, но... Ладно, я очень боялась, и прикол в том, что не знала, чего именно — страх резко пробудился там, откуда я ждала меньше всего. Я и раньше не слишком жаловала лошадей, но никогда не думала, что избегаю их только по причине банального страха. Слишком банально. Вот только сейчас, в отличие от прежних лет, выбора особого у меня нету. Хочешь жить — умей вертеться, бля.   
  
— Хорошо. — наконец согласилась я, протянула руку в ответ и Нейджи за секунду ловко усадил меня на коня прямо за своей спиной. Спереди я упиралась в его спину, сзади чуть давили свёртки с украденным в посёлках до этого, между ног неприятно заныло из-за болезненной позы сидения и отсутствия седла. О, это будет очень долгая поездка.   
  
Я нервно поёрзала, сглотнула и сильно сжала руки на талии Нейджи, что только ухмыльнулся на это. Да, я знаю, что я трусишка и боюсь тупых вещей, но, блин, лошади — явно не моё. Поскорей бы уже закончился этот кошмар.   
  
Нейджи дёрнул вожжи и легко толкнул ногой коня в бок. Тот тронулся с места, а после, повинуясь воле нового хозяина, начал медленно набирать скорость.   
  
Мой персональный верховой Ад объявляется открытым.   
  


***

  
  
Мы скакали довольно долго. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что чуть ли не вечность: нескончаемая дорога в никуда, почти одинаковый лес, затем пустыри, и только спустя несколько часов пути на горизонте замаячила какая-то деревушка, а ветер донёс едва различимый на огромном расстоянии запах моря. Когда мы въехали в посёлок, жизни в нём не было. Буквально. Все словно вымерли. Пустые дома, прилавки, несколько детских площадок. Но не было ощущения давнего запустения. Как будто люди ушли совсем недавно, не успев и вещи толком забрать с собой. Это вызвало первые странные уколы где-то в затылке — странное, тягучее предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Очень нехорошего. Люди так просто свои дома не оставляют.   
  
Только въехав на центральную площадь мы впервые увидели хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Несколько домов выглядели жилыми, — на веревках сушилась одежда, рядом с одним крыльцом лежало пару свитков, наверное, школьных — рядом с ними находился трактир, около трёх-четырёх лавок, за которыми скучающе сидели на табуретках несколько мужчин и потягивали что-то из стаканов, — наверняка пиво — держа меж пальцев по сигарете каждый. У виднеющейся стены трактира находилась группа человек, где-то из пятнадцати, что с удивлением вперились в нас с Нейджи взглядом, когда заметили наше приближение. Все они были в схожей потрёпанной одежде и, что привлекло моё личное внимание, у нескольких на руках, ногах или на шее висели протекторы шиноби. С перечёркнутой символикой Кровавого Тумана. Блеск, ещё отступники. А у меня только-только начала восстанавливаться чакра, благо, личная шиза пока не беспокоила больше обычного.   
  
Я спрыгнула с лошади первой, — наконец это мучение для меня было окончено — а затем помогла сойти в наиболее чистое место дороги Нейджи. Он заинтересованно осматривался по сторонам, искал что-то взглядом, как вдруг наткнулся на что-то, — тоже посмотрел на группу нукенинов — и тихо чертыхнулся, дёрнув меня за рукав.   
  
— Местная мафия уже тут как тут. — прошептал он мне на ухо, еле заметно кивая на кучку слишком уж бандитской внешности, стоящую около стены противоположного дома. — Как будем разбираться с ними?   
  
— По ходу придумаем. Но я их припугну, когда подойдут.   
  
— Надеюсь, это не будет стоить нам жизни.   
  
В этот самый момент несколько человек отсоединилось от группы и начало неспешно приближаться к нам вальяжным шагом. Выглядело всё довольно показушно — явно уже давно отточенная тактика. Нейджи нахмурился. Я почувствовала как он напрягся, отодвигая правую ногу немного назад, готовясь к атаке. Я же тихо хмыкнула и сжала кулаки, ожидая очевидно не самого приятного разговора.   
  
— Удачи, Саске, надеюсь, я смогу отскрести тебя от земли, если они разозляться.   
  
Фыркнула. Любит же он обнадёживать самыми хреновыми способами. Хотя я уверена, что он знает — намного больше шанс того, что именно я буду отскребать кого-то из этих с виду грозных нукенинов с земли. Просто потому что вовремя не удержу себя от ненужного насилия.   
  
— Эй, вы, мелкие, — обратился к нам самый бухой на вид чувак в довольно топорном гопо-стиле. — Кто такие и чего пожаловали? Если ничё важного, валите живо нахрен, и своих ртов тут хватает.   
  
— А те, блять, какое дело, уебан ходячий? — сразу же ощетинилась я, сделав шаг в его сторону. Нейджи за моей спиной вздохнул, слишком громко, чтобы я не смогла услышать. Ему определенно уже не нравился тон нашей беседы. Мои руки ощутимо предупреждающе закололо, но я только ухмыльнулась во все тридцать два зуба, увидев шок в перемешку с яростью на лице ошарашенного бандита.   
  
Ну давай, заставь меня причинить тебе заслуженную боль. Давай! Я жду!   
  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь, недоросль?! Ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой?! — взревел он. Двое его подручных тихо, — по их мнению — пьяно заржали. — Щас я тебе покажу, где раки зимуют!   
  
Он сделал в мою сторону несколько неустойчивых шагов, занеся руку для удара. Слишком медленно. Не успел он опомниться, как я нырнула вниз, уходя от удара, схватила его за ногу и рывком дернула на себя, заставляя его упасть лицом в грязь. Тотчас залезла ему на спину и перехватила обе руки, выворачивая их с такой силой, что он, кажется, даже протрезвел, дико матерясь и конвульсивно дергаясь в безуспешных попытках вырваться из хватки.   
  
— Очень увлекательная тупорылая демонстрация силы, — заговорила я, наклонившись к его уху. — но теперь ты выслушаешь **меня** , понял?   
  
Сбоку меня попытался оттолкнуть в сторону один из горе-подручных этого чувырдлы, но я резко вскинула одну руку и с неё сорвалась волна пламени, снеся того на несколько метров. Упав, он уже не шевелился. Переборщила, значит, но не жалею об этом. Второй подручный, стоило мне перевести на него тяжелый взгляд, отпрыгнул на пару метров и выставил вперёд руки в защищающемся жесте, забормотав что-то о помиловании. Нейджи повторно вздохнул.   
  
— Видишь ли, мымра ходячая, меня отвлекли от нашего разговора, но теперь я снова готов к дискуссии. — снова начала я. Нукенин что-то жалобно пискнул, когда я поднесла раскрытую ладонь к его шее и на пальцах заплясали редкие искорки, периодически превращаясь в небольшие огоньки. — Видишь это? Огонь — неконтролируемая стихия. Порой я не успеваю вовремя его остановить и он заживо сжигает тех, кто стаёт на моём пути. Смекаешь?   
  
Огоньки на пальцах вспыхнули ярче, — правда, по моей воле, а не из-за потери контроля — показывая, что шутить никто не собирается. Нукенин ещё раз дернулся с первобытным ужасом на лице от осознания того, что угроза вполне может стать реальностью.   
  
— Д-Д-Да!   
  
— Тогда ты скажешь тем, кто тебя подослал, чтобы они не смели лезть ко мне с... — я на секунду замолчала, а после добавила, посмаковав слово на языке: — _братом_. Дошло? Или ещё раз по понятиям обьяснить?  
  
— Д-Да! Я всё п-понял! — чуть ли не скулил горе-бандит, перестав вырываться и покорно лёжа лицом в противной грязи. Вздохнув, отпустила его руки и слезла, отступая на пару шагов в сторону. Он тут же дернулся, перевернулся на спину и с ужасом на лице отполз назад, одновременно пытаясь и встать на ноги и не потерять меня из виду. Выглядело уморительно. Я скривила губы в ухмылке и провела пальцем по горлу, смотря прямо ему в глаза. Лицо нукенина, что выражало один только ужас, стоило увидеть — он чуть ли не убегал обратно к своим, подхватив вместе с тем вторым того чувака, которого я ненароком вырубила.   
  
Хьюга подошёл ко мне со спины, хлопнул по плечу и странной интонацией произнёс:   
  
— Ты уверен, что это было обязательным пунктом?   
  
— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? Адекватную реакцию на его хамские замашки или явное желание меня прибить, на что я опять же ответил вполне адекватно?   
  
— У тебя явные проблемы с пониманием значения слова «адекватный».   
  
— По-другому они бы в любом случае не поняли. А так хоть отстанут ненадолго.  
  
— Ты бы видел своё выражение лица в тот момент, когда «болтал по душам», — он наглядно показал кавычки пальцами. — с тем... бандитом. Уверен, что ты обеспечил ему психологическую травму на остаток жизни.   
  
— Больно оно мне надо. Нечего было выпендриваться. — я сложила руки на груди и фыркнула, глядя на то, как те чуваки с экспрессией и частой жестикуляцией явно жаловались своему боссу на несладкий приём. Они явно не привыкли к такому. А вот их главарь, — нукенин посередине слишком выделялся из толпы спокойствием и некой солидностью — смотрел только на меня, точнее, мне в глаза, и словно изучал, взвешивал, имею ли я какую-то ценность. Когда его губы расплылись в довольной улыбке, я поняла — всё-таки имею. А значит, покой нам может только сниться.   
  
— Пойдём, отведём лошадь куда-нибудь, где её можно привязать, или поищем какой-то заброшенный дом, где можно пожить пару дней. Тут их много. — предложил Нейджи, увидев, что я потеряла связь с реальностью, и несколько раз тряхнув меня за плечо. — Эй! — прикрикнул он. — Давай же! Нет времени на всякую чепуху!   
  
— А? А, да, конечно. — я тряхнула головой, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Идём, конечно.   
  
Нейджи потянул коня за вожжи, последний раз хлопнул меня по плечу и пошёл вперёд, направляясь к другому концу небольшой площади. Спиной я ощущала неприятный тяжелый взгляд. Хотелось обернуться, бросить такой же неприязненный взгляд и показать, что я не боялась этой показательной значимости, которую пытались показать нукенины, но инстинкт самосохранения вовремя удержал на месте, заставил только нахмурится и идти вслед за Нейджи, не привлекая лишнего внимания. И без того уже успела выделиться. Причём не самым лучшим способом.   
  
Хьюга подождал меня у самого прохода в незаметную боковую улочку, кивнул головой, чтобы я проходила вперёд, и поплёлся следом. Дорожки были не ахти, но хотя бы лучше, чем та грязь, по которой приходилось плестись раньше.   
  
— В следующий раз стоит вести себя более дипломатично. — тихо произнесла я как бы невзначай, от любопытства проведя пальцами по стене — полуразрушенная штукатурка здания с шуршанием отвалилась и упала на землю, а пыль осталась между моими пальцами. Мда, так себе жилищные условия.   
  
— Ты это сейчас мне говорил или снова сам с собой?  
  
— Ну, ты же хотел услышать эти слова, не я. И я признаю, что следует... порой мне всё-таки следует прислушиваться к тебе как к голосу разума.   
  
— Это было бы неплохо.   
  
— Значит, договорились.   
  
— Ты серьёзно завёл этот разговор только ради того, чтобы сказать мне, что примешь во внимание свои проблемы в правильном понимании окружающего мира? Вау, это прогресс. — голос Нейджи выражал одновременно и сарказм, и удивление, что было ему довольно свойственно, как я уже успела понять, наблюдая за его поведением. Однако, его вполне неплохое наблюдение заставило чуть занервничать — если он так быстро догадался о том, что у меня реально есть _большие проблемы_ с социальной адаптацией, то какая же реакция у других людей? Может, они тоже считают меня ненормальной? Скорее всего, да, как ещё объяснить то, что после единственного небольшого диалога со мной почти все одноклассники дружно решили делать вид, что меня вовсе не существует? Почему-то сейчас именно такое объяснение пришло в голову — не потому что у меня так жестоко вырезали семью, — здесь это было почти нормой, серьёзно — а потому что именно я веду себя немного неадекватно.   
  
Проблема _всегда_ была во мне, не в обстоятельствах, окружающих меня. Вау. Это... на самом деле, мне даже плевать, что сейчас, возможно, не самое лучшее время для таких размышлений, но я чувствую странную радость от того, что открыла что-то новое в собственном характере. Точнее, даже не в характере, а больше в отклонениях от общественно принятого характера, что позволяется показывать прилюдно. Я никогда раньше о подобном не задумывалась. Спасибо, Нейджи, ты реально помог мне выявить ещё одно психическое отклонение. Нужно будет обсудить это с психологом. Шисуи как раз проплатил несколько лишних сеансов.   
  
— Ты замолчал слишком надолго. — вдруг снова услышала голос Хьюги за своей спиной. — Неужели, задумался об этом? Брось, не настолько всё плохо. Ну, то есть, довольно плохо, но не так, чтобы стоило бить тревогу. Ты ещё можешь вернуть всё в норму без больших трудностей, поверь моему взгляду со стороны.   
  
— А ты у нас психотерапевтом заделался, я погляжу.   
  
— Нет особого желания торчать ками знает где с психически неуравновешенным ребёнком, потенциально способным меня убить. — Нейджи усмехнулся себе под нос. — Согласись, так себе перспектива.   
  
— Знаешь, у меня были схожие мысли.   
  
— Как хорошо, когда они сходятся.   
  
— И то верно. — я качнула головой. Пальцы всё ещё вели свой путь по облезлой стене. Я уже даже ощущала, как увесистый слой пыли на пучках постепенно утрамбовывается. Успокаивает.   
  
— Как насчёт вот этого дома, Саске?   
  
Мы затормозили у неброского домишки где-то в двух минутах ходьбы от центра. Он выглядел по-приличней предыдущих, тоже на вид обжитый, с крышей из соломы и чего-то, напоминающего фанеру, а деревянные стены были покрыты то ли лаком, то ли чем-то другим, что придавало дому хоть какую-то внешнюю опрятность. Но в целом, я почему-то была уверена — лучше остановится на этом варианте, чем идти дальше и разочароваться полностью. Не настолько и плохо. Наверное.   
  
Я сначала провела пальцами по кончику носа, затем залезла в карман и потеребила украденную недавно цепочку.   
  
— Выглядит он ещё жилым. — заметила я, склонив голову набок.   
  
— Думаю, хозяин не слишком обрадуется чужакам. Ну да ладно, выбор не очень большой.   
  
— А дверь открыта?   
  
— Скорее всего нет. — тут Нейджи состроил самодовольную мину и быстро улыбнулся, подходя к двери. — Сейчас и узнаем. Если закрыта, мне не составит труда взломать.   
  
— Я даже не хочу узнавать, откуда будущий аристократ знает, как взламывать замки на дверях.   
  
— А я не хочу спрашивать, откуда такой же будущий аристократ знает, как правильно приструнить наёмных убийц. — ответил он колкостью на мой едкий комментарий.   
  
— Один — один, Нейджи, я впечатлён тем, как быстро ты учишься у меня таким шуткам.   
  
Хьюга толкнул локтем дверь. Та поддалась с легкостью. В этот же момент он повернул ко мне голову и побеждённо приподнял руки вверх.   
  
— Ладно, в этот раз ты выиграл. Но не надейся, что в следующий я так просто дам тебе снова меня одолеть.   
  
— Говоришь как Наруто перед спаррингом, честное слово.   
  
— Чья бы корова мычала.   
  
Небольшой дом встретил насыщенным травяным запахом прямо в прихожей, ударив в нос какой-то неизвестной мне химической атакой — что-то приторное, бьющее в голову как какой-то алкоголь, и сто процентов смешанное с мятой: этот запах я не могла не узнать. Он был единственным приятным запахом на всю комнату, за который я цеплялась как за спасительную ниточку для сохранения сознания среди этой какофонии.   
  
— Фу, ну и запашок. — громко произнесла я, прикрывая нос и рот ладонью, а второй рукой маша перед собой в попытке развеять запах. Не сильно помогало.   
  
— Привыкай. — с тем же отвращением произнёс в ответ Нейджи, тоже размахивая руками. — Придётся хотя бы пару дней потерпеть.   
  
— Ну нафиг, я лучше сдохну.   
  
— Не начинай опять. Иди лучше, коня куда-то привяжи, а то украдут ещё. Я заметил справа вход во внутренний двор — туда, наверное, можно завести его на ночь, что скажешь?   
  
— Куда угодно, но только подальше от этого вонизма.   
  
— Тогда вперёд. — Хьюга снова ухмыльнулся, увидев, как мои плечи едва заметно содрогнулись. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь как правильно держать его, иначе мне придётся дальше продолжать путь в одиночку.   
  
— Да иди ты!   
  
Я вышла на улицу, снова вдыхая живительный, а главное свежий, воздух, и с опаской вперилась взглядом в морду лошади слева от себя. Вот мудак этот Нейджи — такая мелочь, а уже эксплуататор, что воспользовался моим обострённым обонянием и выгнал исполнять то, от чего у меня мурашки по коже.   
  
Надо будет не забыть вернуть ему этот должок. Я буквально чувствовала обязанность сделать это, смотря в умные лошадиные глаза напротив и со вздохом, несмело протягивая руку к веревке, лежащей на длинной гриве коня.   
  


***

  
  
Под вечер оказалось, что дом действительно был жилым — я как раз зашивала разные куски порванной одежды с помощью найденного швейного набора, а Нейджи с увлечением смотрел на моё занятие, и было около девяти вечера, когда дверь со скрипом отворилась, впуская внутрь старушку с двумя пустыми корзинами в руках. Она оказалась очень понятливой, хоть и дряхлой. Даже вопросов лишних не стала задавать, всё по существу: на сколько останемся, сможем ли заплатить, брали ли уже что-то в доме, и тому подобное. В общем, я оказалась приятно удивлена и озадачена. Не часто встретишь таких странных, но в то же время здравомыслящих престарелых людей. Очень нечасто.   
  
Нейджи поспрашивал у неё немного о посёлке. Она рассказала, что он полупустой из-за ежегодной военной мобилизации, которая постоянно оставляла пустыми целые города, и этот не стал исключением. Она также сказала, по какой дороге идти, чтобы попасть в столицу и с беззубой улыбкой подсказала, где мы с Хьюгой можем этим вечером бесплатно выпить чего-нибудь если захотим. Тот самый трактир, — как оказалось, вообще единственный работающий бар на пару десятков километров в округе — на главной площади, и в нём на зимнее время делали стопроцентные скидки приезжим, чтобы завлекать клиентуру, так сказать. Ну и потому что дохода и так особого сейчас не было.   
  
Именно туда мы с разрешения милой старушки и направились. Не бухать, конечно. Просто посидеть и обсудить ситуацию. А, как известно, лучше места чем бар для этого не найти.   
  
Только три столика были заняты, а остальные пятнадцать или даже больше пустовали. Именно за один из таких пустых столов у окна я и приземлилась. За мной, на противоположный стул — Нейджи. Я пробежалась глазами по вывеске с небольшим ассортиментом напитков, увидела, что выбирать особо нечего и махнула на это рукой, а Нейджи всё-таки попросил обычной воды. Пока он ходил за своим стаканом, я разглядывала крохотный посёлок, видневшийся из окна, но мысли мои были в Конохе. Я всё ещё беспокоилась о том, что там произошло. Ищут ли нас вообще? Или всех, кто возмущался, нагло заткнули, приказав не паниковать? Хоть бы Шисуи и особенно Наруто хватало ума не поднимать из-за меня шумиху. Я знала, что не стою того.   
  
Вот бы передать им весточку как-нибудь...  
  
Нейджи сдержанно и с виду незаметно оглядывал бар, вернувшись на своё место, тихо стуча пальцами по стеклянному стакану. Вдруг его взгляд зацепился за что-то за моей спиной и он чертыхнулся себе под нос.   
  
— В чём дело? — тут же спросила я, уже почти повернулась, чтобы увидеть, что именно его так разозлило, но Нейджи перевалился через весь небольшой столик и схватил меня за плечо, усаживая обратно.   
  
— Сиди и не рыпайся, — произнёс он непоколебимым, искусственно приглушённым тоном. — Это тот самый нукенин, члену банды которого ты обеспечил место в психушке.   
  
— И какого хрена ему тут надо, спрашивается?   
  
— Определенно, ты его заинтересовал. — хмыкнул Хьюга, сделав глоток воды. Я отбила небольшую дробь по столу своими пальцами, исполнив одной мне известную мелодию какой-то из песен группы Queen, глубоко вздыхая.   
  
— Он сейчас подойдёт сюда, не так ли?   
  
— Да. Смотрит прямо на меня.   
  
— Тогда просто сделай непринужденный вид. Главное — создать видимость, что мы их не боимся.   
  
— Мы дети, Саске, ты издеваешься?   
  
— Просто. Создай. Видимость. — рыкнула я. И всего через десять секунд из-за моей спины вышел нукенин, без лишних слов взял стул от соседнего столика и, подставив его к нашему, сел, вальяжно положив одну ногу на другую.   
  
— Чем обязаны, сударь? — полным яда голосом чуть ли не пропела я ему в лицо, сощурив глаза до щёлок. Приличная одежда, довольно уложенная прическа из блёклых чёрных волос, вполне спокойный вид и лёгкая улыбка на губах — всё говорило о его самоуверенности и любви к показательной важности своей персоны. Это моментально оттолкнуло меня от этого человека.   
  
— Довольно невежественно так общаться со взрослыми, не так ли? — покровительственной интонацией заговорил этот хмырь. Наглые нотки в голосе чуть не заставили меня зарычать в голос. Он _уже_ меня бесит.   
  
— _Чем обязаны?_ — с нажимом повторил мой вопрос Нейджи, сжав рукой стакан. Его тяжёлый взгляд буравил обманчиво расслабленную фигуру напротив.   
  
— О, ничем особенным. — бандит взмахнул рукой. — Просто ты, — он указал на меня раскрытой ладонью. — чуть не убил одного моего подопечного. Хотелось бы знать, в чём причина подобного поступка.   
  
— Потому что нужно меньше совать нос не в своё дело. — злобно рыкнула я в ответ, сжав кулаки до побеления костяшек.   
  
— О, я бы на твоём месте не разговаривал со мной _таким_ тоном. — почти что воркуя, ответил на прямую угрозу он. Я уже готова была его убить.   
  
— Успокойся. — заметив моё взвинченное состояние, Нейджи опустил свою руку на мою, сжатую в кулак, и немного надавил, призывая к спокойствию. Я глубоко вздохнула и немного расслабилась, откидываясь на спинку стула. Но взгляд мой так и остался злобным.   
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я спокоен.   
  
— Видите ли, — заговорил Нейджи после того как я безмолвно согласилась помолчать какое-то время. — Нам не нужны проблемы. И без того уже по уши в...   
  
— Дерьме.   
  
— ... довольно неприятных обстоятельствах. — Нейджи грозно насупился. Я тихо хмыкнула, у меня дернулся вверх уголок губ. Ладно, я признаю, что мне нравится немножко его выбешивать. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
— А что ты от меня хочешь, когда всё действительно настолько плохо! — попыталась оправдаться я, махнув руками.   
  
— Так вот, на чём я остановился. — Хьюга прочистил горло, кинув на меня взгляд а-ля «Заткнись и не подставляй не только себя, но и меня, дебил», и продолжил почти непринужденно: — Мы правда не хотели причинять какой-либо вред. Через пару дней мы уйдём отсюда, так что вы даже и не вспомните о нашем существовании.   
  
— Уйдёте, значит. И что же помешает мне не дать вам этого сделать, пока мои люди не выяснят, кто вы такие и представляете ли угрозу или ценность?   
  
Ками-сама, какой же он нереально бесячий!   
  
— Ну, допустим, хотя бы потому что мне не составит труда разхреначить всех твоих «людей» и спокойно свалить восвояси. — грозно, хоть и нагло обманывая, сказала я максимально спокойным голосом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. — Мне повторить тот трюк с огнём прямо сейчас и доказать, что в деревянном помещении лучше подобного не делать, или мы закрыли тему?   
  
Главарь на секунду приподнял бровь, будто не веря, что кто-то настолько мелкий может всерьёз ему угрожать. Но, увидев как по моим рукам начинают медленно расползаться едва заметные огоньки, он тут же приподнял руку и быстро сказал:  
  
— Хорошо, я согласен, это было бы нежелательным поступком. Хотелось бы этого избежать.   
  
— Тогда отвалите, ради вашего же блага. — продолжил мою мысль Нейджи.   
  
— И, _пожалуйста,_ не пытайтесь что-то копать. Оно того не стоит. — добавила я под конец и, обозначая конец своей мысли, резко встала с места. Я больше не желала находится здесь. Где угодно, но только не под этим оценивающим, постоянным взглядом опытного торговца, что уже наверняка чуть ли не ценник на меня вешал. И впервые я была настолько рада тому, что и у Нейджи мысли по этому вопросу со мной сошлись.   
  
Никто не стал нас окликать или пытаться остановить, никто не побежал, не хватал за руки, и даже не стрелял смертельными техниками Воды, — к чему я себя уже морально подготовила, судя по своему предыдущему печальному опыту — вызвав только облегчение на душе. Хоть за понимание спасибо. Надеюсь, проблем реально не будет, а то этот взгляд мне уж больно не понравился. Слишком... выискивающий. Он как будто пронизывал насквозь. А это мне никогда не нравилось. Помню, похожий взгляд был у одной воспитательницы в приюте, каждый раз перед тем как она выбирала, какую из девочек забрать для ублажения прихотей кого-то из беглых убийц и воров, зачастую скрывающихся в приюте за деньги в одном из подвалов. Помню это как никогда ясно. А оттого ассоциация стала ещё противней.   
  
Хьюга первым открыл дверь и, бросив на меня короткий взгляд через плечо, вышел на улицу первым, всё ещё беспрестанно сканирую потенциальную угрозу нашим жизням пока что своими обычными глазами. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что до Бьякугана оставалось не долго. Ещё чуть-чуть и он вполне мог бы пойти в дело. Благо, обошлось.   
  
Дверь с громким хлопком захлопнулась за мной, ставя жирную точку в, и без того не лучшем по содержанию, диалоге. Ощущение грязи на теле от неприятного взгляда наконец исчезло.


End file.
